Her Majesty The Queen
by PopRockShawty
Summary: Vol.2 of ASGA co-written w/ HQP. Set pre-VDT. Behind every great King is a greater Queen. A secret heavily guarded for 18 years will change Gilda's life forever. Meanwhile someone from Caspian's past returns to make life tough for Kat & Ines. Susan starts a new page of her life while Lucy struggles to keep her subjects' fealty. All rise for Her Majesty, the Queen.
1. Ascension To The Throne

**A/n:**

 **Hey there! If you have not read 'Chances' please turn back now and read that first because this is the sequel! :))**

 **If you have read 'Chances', then HQP and I are proud to welcome you back to the second season of A Second Golden Age! We would like to thank everybody for the love and enthusiasm you have for our stories so we truly hope that if you've enjoyed Chances you'll enjoy this one, HMTQ, too. Thanks for supporting us and getting us this far!**

 **A quick recap of the regular characters' ages: Caspian is 19 and turning 20, Peter just turned 19, Tyrone is 18 turning 19, Ines is 18, Katrina is 17, Susan is 17, Gilda is 16 turning 17, Edmund is 16, Xavier is 15, Lucy is 14. More new characters will be introduced on the way and you can always check their face claims on my profile. :))))**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Gilda's POV~

Now that my marriage to Edmund had been publicly announced and validated, he and I no longer had to sleep in separate bedrooms. As a result, when I woke up this morning, I was in my own bed, but with my husband by my side, which made me smile. He was still sleeping, so I carefully lifted the blankets off my body and hopped off the bed. I went to the bathroom first, and when I had finished using it, he was awake already.

"Well good morning, husband," I said affectionately, walking over to the bedside, where he was sitting at, to give him a kiss.

"Morning, wife," he grinned. My hands slipped into his, and it seemed he wanted more than just one kiss from me, but we didn't have the chance to do anything else, because there were knocks on my door, and I had to go get it, since between the two of us, I was the more decently dressed one.

Once I opened the door, a maid curtsied at me. "Good morning, Your High – Your Majesty," she corrected herself quickly, recalling that now that I was acknowledged and recognized as the wife of a King, I was supposed to be referred to as a Queen consort, although I was still a Princess of Archenland, and that identity of mine should in no way be affected by my newly gained status as Queen.

"Yes?" I prompted, urging her to deliver her message rather than spend too much time on formalities. I felt a little apologetic for only giving her a one-worded response instead of saying 'good morning' in a bright, cheery mood, so I smiled slightly instead, so that I wouldn't exactly come across as unapproachable or snappy.

"Your father, the King, would like to have an audience with you, my…Queen," she reported. Again, she sounded hesitant, but frankly I wouldn't have minded if she had said 'my Princess' instead.

"Now?" I inquired. "Where?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," she nodded. It seemed she had made up her mind, then. "In His Majesty's chambers."

"Oh? He's not in the hospital wing anymore? I thought he'd been admitted to the clinic yesterday late at night," I replied.

"His Royal Majesty has been discharged from the clinic this morning, and has been transferred from his ward in the hospital wing back to his own chambers just now," she explained. "My Queen."

Yep, she had most certainly made up her mind now. "Alright," I nodded. "Thank you. Please tell His Majesty that I will be there shortly."

She curtsied and went away to deliver my reply to my father. I closed the door and went back to Edmund.

"Time for breakfast," he said to me, rubbing his stomach. He had already got dressed, I saw. But I told him that I couldn't make it to breakfast with him and his siblings – my in-laws – as I had to go check on my father. He offered to accompany me, but I assured him that I'd meet up with him in the dining room soon, so that was where he headed to, while I made my way to my parents' guest room in Cair Paravel.

"Queen Gilda is here, Your Majesty," the guard at the door notified my father. He was much more decisive than the maid, it appeared. I supposed everybody in the castle must be gossiping about it already, awaiting my coronation.

I entered the room and found my father in a much healthier state than he was in last night. He was sitting in a chair rather than lying down on the bed. I felt really guilty the moment I stepped into the room, even though he was not in a sickly condition anymore, since I felt responsible for causing him to pass out. I didn't think he would have fainted, had the news of my elopement not stunned him so drastically. I had no clue how he could still manage to smile at me, appearing to be in a good mood. I supposed by contrast I just looked glum and gloomy.

"My daughter," he beamed, gesturing at the chair opposite to his, signaling for me to take my seat.

"Father," I said cautiously as I sat down. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better than I did last night," he said positively in confirmation.

I let out a sigh in relief. "I'm glad you are feeling better. Because I'm very worried about you, as is everybody else, but I'm especially anxious because…"

"Because you feel responsible for this?"

I nodded solemnly.

"Well, I don't want you to worry too much, or feel bad about your…actions…" he said, and I was both relieved and delighted that he didn't use the word 'indiscretions' instead. "That were unbeknownst to me," he continued. "It's not like I wouldn't have fainted otherwise."

"Why would you say that?" I frowned.

"It's happened to me quite a few times over the months that you've been away, away to be in Narnia, to be in Calormen. It's just that…it's been happening more and more frequently, as of late," he revealed.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "But you never told me about it. Mother has mentioned it to me, in her letters, but it was only once or twice. You kept this from me?! You shouldn't have." I hardly ever used this tone with my parents, but I was anxious and I didn't want anything bad to EVER happen to my father. Had I known about the frequency of these accidents, perhaps I could have done something about it. Even though not personally, maybe I could have spoken to Cornelius about it, or somebody else knowledgeable about the field of medicine. Edmund was chatting with Duchess Amelia the other day, and he was told by Her Grace that her eldest son was interested in being a healer. Duchess Amelia even – wait. She was the Duchess of Millville. Millville?! That rang a bell. Last night I had a half-Archenlander, half-Telmarine nobleman hit on me, at the banquet, and he was from Millville…I shuddered, and got back to the topic at hand before I could be further lost in my own thoughts.

"That's exactly why I don't intend to hide this from you any longer. There's something I've been meaning to say to you for a while now, Gilda. I've spoken to your mother about it, and even though she was a bit surprised about it, she was supportive of me and endorsed my decision, being the wonderful wife she always was," said my father.

"What decision?" I enquired, although I had a hunch it would be something big and something bad. Like a wolf. A big bad wolf.

He took a deep breath and began. "As you could see from last night, my health has been failing me. I feel as if I am getting weaker and weaker, like I'm…slipping away. It has come to my attention that I am, sadly, no longer the robust and active King I once was."

I looked my father in the eye and shook my head. I knew what he was getting at, and I didn't want to hear it. "Please don't continue."

"You know me so well, and you're intelligent enough to know what I'm going to say. But the truth, the reality that we are faced with right now, is that my health no longer permits me to do my job as King," he went on anyway. "I think it's time for me to step aside and let you take over now."

I grimaced, shutting my eyes. I inhaled, and exhaled, very consciously doing so. I so desperately wanted this to just be a bad dream that I was going to wake up. And when I woke up I would find myself in Edmund's arms and everything would be alright again. I pinched myself, but unfortunately, I wasn't waking up from this nightmare known as reality.

He patted me supportively. "My child, I know you are ready. We both know that, in fact. Both your mother and I have trained you sufficiently so that you can do your job well as the Queen of Archenland. We've watched you grow, for 16 years of your life already, and in a month or so you're going to turn 17, even."

"See? I'm just 16. Way too young to be on the throne as a _regnant_ ruler," I protested, though I didn't really want to contradict him. I felt like I owed it to him.

"Instead, I believe Archenland will be in very good hands with you as its Queen," said my father positively, unaffected by how negatively I viewed this.

"But I really don't think I can do this alone. Father, I'm serious," I admitted.

"As am I. And believe me when I say that you are not alone, dear daughter. Your mother and I are still here. And we will always be there for you whenever and wherever you need us. We will always support you and have your back," he said sincerely. "Besides, you are also a married woman now. You have one of the best Kings of Narnia by your side, as your King consort when you are the Queen of Archenland. Have no doubt he will help you through your period of settling into your new role as the head of state."

"And what about ruling Narnia? How will I do both at the same time?" I inquired, with a troubled look on my face.

"You can appoint somebody to be your representative, and he or she will be traveling regularly between two nations on your behalf," he suggested. "In fact, I do have a candidate in mind you can employ as your envoy to Narnia. But then again, Narnia has two other Queens and two – I mean three now – Kings, alongside you and Edmund. They'll take care of Narnia too."

I sighed. "And what's going to happen to you? If you're giving up your title and rights as King, then –"

"I'm not planning to do that, if that makes you feel less daunted," he said in reassurance. "I can take on some other title, but we will prepare the necessary documents to transfer my supreme power and authority over to you."

I nodded. I was still a little reluctant, but I was going to do my father's bidding anyway. "Alright. I'll do it."

He smiled earnestly. "It's time to let you, the young ones, do your duty to Archenland, while I will retire so I can improve my health, hopefully."

"I understand. And I will honor you by being the best Queen I can be to Archenland. I promise," I said solemnly and firmly. Although I was a new Queen consort of Narnia, my fealty was still to Archenland.

"I know you will," he said, standing up. "I'm proud of you."

I stood up too and we shared a hug. It was one of support and familial love. He was proud to have me as his daughter, and I could not be more honored. He was a good father, and an estimable King too. I did not wish to be any less dutiful a Queen than I was a daughter, and I most certainly did not want to fail or disappoint my parents, who had such high hopes for me, and an immense amount of faith in me.

Afterward, I smiled at him. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Not yet. Have you?"

"Me neither. Well, I told Edmund that I was going to meet up with him and his siblings, but I can stay here and have breakfast with you if you'd like it," I offered.

"I would like that very much," Father grinned.

"Where's Mother?" I inquired.

"She'll be back soon," he answered.

"I'm going to send a page to inform Edmund that I won't be with him this morning then. I'm spending it with you, and with Mother too when she returns," I said, getting out of my seat.

"That won't be necessary," said Father mysteriously. I got confused for a moment, but my questions were soon answered.

Father pointed at the door. I turned around and saw that the guard had opened the door, bowed, and announced, "Your Majesties, Queen Dionne is here with His Majesty, King Edmund."

"Edmund?" I said, surprised.

My mother walked into the room a little giddily, in tandem with my husband. "Good morning, my daughter. I've invited King Edmund over. I was thinking the four of us could have breakfast together. How does that sound?"

"I've already explained to the others about it," Edmund chimed in. "There were only Caspian, Pete and Lu in the room though. Su is gonna be spending the morning with the Harringtons."

"Well then," I beamed, extremely pleased by this arrangement. "Let breakfast be served!"

* * *

 **(Newport Manor, Newport, Narnia)**

~Tyrone's POV~

Today was a holiday for all of Narnia, but I knew my mother would probably have to get back to work, in the Telmarine Castle, since the new cohort of the ladies-in-training program was nearing its end and the graduation would be in a few days, which meant that it would not be long until Susan and Lucy would have a new handmaiden in their respective households, a Madam, a maid-in-waiting, somewhere between a colleague and a subordinate for the ladies in waiting, Ines and Katrina. But today would be reserved for our families instead of for work.

In the courtyard of the Harrington family residence, a table had already been set up, and servants were ready to serve us some tea.

"I'm sorry that we didn't have a chance to have a proper conversation, between the 4 of us, yesterday at the wedding," Susan began. "Everybody kept demanding our attention."

"Not a problem, dearest. We understand that," said Mother affably. I could recall that while Father had a word with me last night, as the feast ended, Mother was able to catch a word with Susan too, which made me wonder what they chatted about.

"Yes. Especially with King Nain's accident. But you're here now and we can chat all we want," Father smiled.

"Susan, I can't stop thinking about how so gorgeous you looked in your wedding gown; it was truly a stunning sight," Mother added.

"Yes, indeed," I blurted. I couldn't help it. Like I said to Peter when I asked for his blessing before courting Susan, I was told before that Queen Susan is charming, intelligent, well read, graceful, and carries herself in a ladylike manner. A true Queen, no doubt. But nothing prepared me for her gentleness and sweetness and beauty. The beauty that came from inside. To me, she was the most beautiful creature, so endearing and so her own style. Susan Pevensie of Finchley, the Queen of my heart.

"Will you be present at the galas celebrating our wedding and Edmund's?" Susan enquired.

"We certainly will! We're really looking forward to it," Father replied. "As well as Queen Gilda's coronation."

"Well, actually, there's something else that Susan and I came here for," I began.

"Is everything alright?" My mother asked. Somehow, I could sense that a part of her was guessing that Susan and I were about to be parents. I knew she wanted to be a grandmother, and of course Susan and I wanted to have children; we had talked about this before, but since we only just got married yesterday, Mother knew better.

"Yes, everything's fine, but now that Tyrone is a King of Narnia, it means that any family member of his will enjoy an elevation in social rank. I've spoken to my royal colleagues about this, and we've decided that you'll no longer be Viscount and Viscountess," Susan explained.

"Then what title would we hold?" Father inquired, wondering if he and Mother would have to move away. "Is Newport still going to be a part of our lands and this mansion a part of our estates?"

"Well, yes, of course, Newport is still ours, but from now on, it won't be a viscountcy. It's going to be a county instead. So you two will be 1st Count and Countess of Newport," I announced, grinning and looking pleased. "The letters patent will be issued tomorrow," I added. "And since I am King, our firstborn will be first in line to inherit the county of Newport as the 2nd Count or Countess."

My parents exchanged a look of delight. "We honestly never thought about that, actually. But we are still very honored that you and Their Majesties have decided to bestow this favor upon us," said Father.

"Yes indeed. We promise that we will continue to serve Narnia loyally and make Narnia proud of us. I will continue to train the handmaidens with all my effort and commitment so that they may be in service as well," said my Mother in delight, and then to Susan, "I think you won't at all be disappointed with who I have in mind for your new handmaiden."

Susan nodded contentedly. "I trust your judgement."

"And I shall continue to work closely with King Caspian regarding the voyage of the Dawn Treader that His Majesty is very zealous about," Father added.

And so, we spent the rest of the morning discussing our honeymoon, as well as the news of the secret wedding between Edmund and Gilda.

* * *

 **A/n: In addition to Caspian and the Pevensies, Narnia now has Gilda and Tyrone as co-rulers. What do you think this will mean for Narnia? Can Gilda and Edmund juggle the challenging workload as rulers of two countries? Is King Nain making the right decision by handing Archenland over to G? Tell us in the reviews below. More romance and family scenes will follow. ;DD**


	2. Breakfast

**A/n:** **Thank you LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, PeterCaspianRlz, Emma, Bella, Daphne, Emily, Brandi, QueenLucyfan, Ramandu's Son, oh my goddess, CairParavel, Guest, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, Narniafan, Connors, and all the other guests for reviewing both the final chapter of Chances as well as the debut chapter of HMTQ! Your enthusiastic responses really do make us smile. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and of course** **a MASSIVE thank you to the reviewers who defended me and HQP against false accusations. :DDDDD**

* * *

 **(Ridgeway Manor, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

After breakfast, since today was a holiday, of course Queen Lucy wasn't going to stay in her office. She was going to go out, and her destination today was Ridgeway Manor, where she'd seek out the boy she liked. She only hoped he was there, and not out elsewhere.

As she approached the manor, her heart began to beat a little faster. But she could not stop smiling either. She thought about their kiss last night. In fact, she barely slept at all because her own thoughts had kept her wide awake. When they kissed, it was like two hearts dancing on a high wire. She knew what the kiss meant, and it had gladdened her heart.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the large front door. Standing on the porch, she waited for a moment before the butler opened the door.

"Your Majesty," he bowed.

"Good morning, Lane!" Lucy blurted elatedly. Even the old butler was a bit taken aback by the Queen's effusiveness, and perhaps even more surprised that she had remembered his name at all. But he smiled politely anyway, and asked how he may be in service to Her Majesty.

"Is Marquess Xavier at home?" Lucy inquired.

Before Lane could answer her question, from inside the manor, footsteps could be heard as none other than Xavier himself skipped down the stairs in elation. "Lucy," he grinned at the Pevensie at his door. "Lane, please let our Queen in," he said. "Lucy, have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yes, I have," she answered as she stepped inside. "What about you?"

"Me too. I've finished breakfast just now. Would you like any refreshments?" Xavier offered.

"Oh, no, thanks. It's fine. I'm full," Lucy smiled.

"Alright. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Xavier enquired.

"I wanted to see you and talk to you. In private, if that's alright with you," Lucy explained.

"Oh, yes, sure. We can go upstairs to my chambers," Xavier said, pointed at the staircase. He led the way, but when he was a couple of steps above Lucy, he turned around, beaming, and outstretched his hand for her to take. She smiled, looking up at him, and slid her hand in his, as they made their way upstairs to his room.

"Where is your family?" she asked aloud.

"Oh, my parents and my brothers are out, but I'm not sure where to. I only know that Ruben's with Sonya and her family, while Darren's gone to Selby with our friend, Marchioness Chelsea," Xavier reported casually. "I'm alone. Nobody was bothered to wake me up this morning, so I was the latest to get up, and before I could even have breakfast, they were already out the door. Early birds. I think it's just because it was pretty late already when I got to sleep last night," he said as he closed the door behind him. "But, you said you wanted to talk to me. Well, I'm here, you're here, we can talk now. What do you want to talk about?"

"I think you know what I wanted to talk about," Lucy replied giddily.

"Well, yes, I do have a clue," Xavier admitted. "Before you say anything, though, I just want to say that...I'm truly sorry if I've disrespected you by kissing you so...abruptly, last night. If, in any way, you reckon that it was uncalled for, since I didn't exactly ask you for your permission before I did it; I just...it wasn't my intention to...to take advantage of you, so if you're here to tell me that you don't —"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because he couldn't move his lips, not when she had pressed hers onto his, cupping his face. All he could do in response was wrap his arms around her, and pull her in closer to himself, to deepen the kiss.

They did pull apart, eventually, and Lucy giggled gently.

"What was that for?" Xavier asked, chuckling.

"Well you wouldn't stop talking, and you wouldn't let _me_ talk either, so I had to stop you. But that was also my way of showing you that in fact, I loved the kiss we shared last night. I enjoyed it so much that I wanted it all over again," Lucy explained, grinning.

"Really? So my feelings for you aren't unrequited?"

"The feelings are mutual," she confirmed, nodding. "And, trust me, if I didn't want you to kiss me, you would know. I would make that crystal clear for you. I'm not a child. I can defend myself."

"Well this makes me very happy," Xavier grinned heartily. And so he pulled her close to himself and they kissed again. Afterward, he asked, "so...now what? Do I have to go through a few rounds of interview before I'm allowed to court you?"

"You wish to court me?" Lucy beamed and even her eyes seemed to glow.

"I do. But there's something holding me back. There's a rumor going on around Narnia, that the Queens' suitors would be interviewed by the Kings' Majesties, screened, and shortlisted according to a list of criteria, including the candidate's physical appearance, family background, social status, academic excellence, athletic abilities, lifestyle, hobbies, shoe size, favorite color, and other habits, et cetera," Xavier shuddered. "I don't want to go through all of that and be judged for it."

Lucy burst into laughter. "That is not true at all! What silly rumors; oh dear goodness. I'm sure it's just a myth; my brothers are not judgmental people, I assure you. And they certainly don't have the time to do what you've just mentioned."

"Well then, that's a relief. But do I still have to ask for your brothers' permission to court you? I don't have any sisters, so I don't know. I only know that Ty asked the High King before courting Queen Susan."

"Actually, Ty asked Peter for his _blessing_ , which I think he and Ed certainly would appreciate when it comes to a courtship for me, but they're in no position to give _permission_ , and they know that. In fact, it might irk them, rather, if you ask for their permission, because I don't belong to them! I am not their _property_ , or anybody's, as a matter of fact. I can jolly well make my own decisions, and if _any_ suitor of mine goes to my brothers to ask for their permission, then it's demeaning to me, because it shows that he doesn't respect that I can make decisions for myself, and that I am capable of choosing who I want as my courter. I can decide for myself who is suitable for me. My brothers always trusted my judgment."

"I understand now. The only person I should be asking permission from is you. That's great! The prospect of courting you doesn't sound so daunting to me now. I can't wait till you're 15 and we can legally court. But in the meantime I'd like to invite you to spend the summer with me in Millville. We have a manor there and there's also a beach. What do you say?" he grinned.

"Of course! I would love that! There's no better place to be in," she beamed, ready for a summer romance. "Are your parents alright with the arrangement though?"

"Oh, trust me; they'll love that you're coming over. Especially my lady mother; she'll be overjoyed, I'm sure."

"Then I do gladly accept your invitation," she smiled.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Gilda's POV~

During breakfast, the four of us chatted comfortably.

"So, you two got married, but you didn't tell anyone, not even your own parents?" Mother piped up. Her tone wasn't admonitory or chiding. It was rather lighthearted.

Edmund and I exchanged glances before he spoke. "I'm deeply sorry about keeping this from you, Your Majesties. But it was the only way that we could be together. It was the only solution we could find, to our predicament, and we couldn't let it pass us by."

"And trust me, I would love to have both of you present at my wedding, but if I had come up to you last month and told you that I was going to marry Edmund, you wouldn't have allowed it," I added.

My parents exchanged a look, and I knew they both understood that I was right. "Well, you're correct. We would not have given you our blessing had you gone up to us at that time and told us you were going to abandon our alliance with Calormen. But now, now that we are surer of your friendship with the new Tisroc, I do give you my blessing," said Father lovingly.

"As I give you mine," Mother added, grinning proudly at us.

"It has nothing to do with you personally," said my father to Edmund. "I have to admit that when it comes to my son-in-law, I do prefer you to Tomas of Calormen."

"And I am going to say that I am very happy for the both of you," said my mother, truly meaning it as she looked at Edmund. "I know that you have made my daughter very happy. Thank you."

"And I will continue to do so, Your Majesties," said Edmund, looking at me lovingly as I beamed at him happily. It was true. Edmund was my world and he did make me the happiest person ever.

"But now I have a request," said Father, suddenly sounding serious. I guessed that he was going to tell Edmund about my imminent ascension to the throne, but I was wrong. "Now that you are married to my daughter, we are family. So we ought to just throw the formalities out the window, and you can even call us Father and Mother, if you want," he said warmly.

"True," Edmund nodded. I could tell that it warmed his heart when my parents gave him permission to address them informally, as I knew that he hadn't spent much of his life in his own parents' close company. "It would be an honor," he grinned. "So thank you."

"So are you going to move to Archenland with us, so that we can be a family?" Mother inquired, as Father and I together explained that he was planning to retire and I was going to step up as Queen.

"So Gilda and I would be Queen and King of Archenland then?" Edmund replied. "If that is the case, of course I will be moving to Archenland, and Anvard will be my home. Gilda is my priority," he said sweetly, beaming at me.

"That is great. And my daughter will be a Queen of Narnia too, won't she?" Father enquired.

"Of course. She is my lady wife, and consequently a Queen consort of Narnia. I have been arranging for her coronation ceremony to be held, in about a week's time. I will be crowning her and she will have a throne in the Great Hall," said Edmund proudly.

"I will also be looking out for potential candidates who I can appoint as my envoy to Narnia, so that I can do my best fulfil my role as the ruler of two nations," I added.

"We'll be able to find someone," Edmund nodded at me supportively. "But when will Gilda's coronation as Queen – and mine, as her King consort – be held?"

"I was thinking it could be held on your birthday," said my mother to me. "In the second week of July, so that there would be enough time for preparatory work to be done." Not just the entertainers and the decorations for the hall at Anvard or the logistics, but the administrative errands and paperwork as well.

"I would love that," I nodded appreciatively.

"Since the third week of June would be dedicated entirely to galas and feasts so that all of Narnia can celebrate my sister's marriage – and mine too; the Narnians and the Telmarines would not be able to resist celebrations for 2 royal weddings – I would be obliged if we could also arrange for feasts and galas in the fourth week of June, to celebrate in _Anvard_ instead of in Cair Paravel," Edmund stated.

Father thought for a moment before replying. "I agree. Of course celebrations are in order; Archenland has had a royal wedding as well, even though it was a private ceremony. As soon as I finish breakfast, I will be writing to David so that he can inform the rest of my court of the joyous news."

"Who's David?" Edmund asked.

"My trusty secretary," my father answered.

"Chester's father," I added. Edmund had met my best friend, Sir Chester Bates, a couple of times before, when he fled to Archenland with me back in April. And, yes, I grew up with Chester only because he was the son of my father's secretary. He was part of my company when I was sent to Calormen for the first time, and he was also present at my fake wedding to Tomas.

"Wonderful! My siblings and I can't wait to visit your royal court. Even though Caspian and Lucy and I have visited over the past year, Peter and Susan haven't yet, and I believe Tyrone would want to visit as well," Edmund said elatedly. I also knew that when Susan and Tyrone were planning their honeymoon, they had chosen to spend their honeymoon in the suburbs of Archenland, in a holiday resort, since Susan had told me about these plans while we were designing her wedding dress.

"Soon enough, it will also be your royal court, my son," said Father, with a smile on his face.

Edmund was grinning from ear to ear when my father called him 'my son'. I knew he had missed it, even if it wasn't coming from his real parents, whom he probably would never get to meet again.

"I will serve Archenland as loyally as I have served Narnia over the years," Edmund beamed.

"And I am equally committed to serving both nations," I added, holding his hand.

"Then it looks as if we will be having a second Golden Age," said Mother delightedly.

* * *

 **A/n: Thoughts on Lucy & Xavier as a couple? He won't be the only one vying for her hand, surely. Did they just conveniently forget that Lucy was the one to propose a betrothal between herself and Tomas the new Tisroc of Calormen? ;D**


	3. Family

**A/n: Thank you RQueenLucyR, EC, Connors, Emma, Bella, QueenElenaofnarnia, Daphne, LOVEM, QueenLucyfan, CairParavel, GoldenAgeNarnia, Emily, PeterCaspianRlz, and all the other guests. You'll get to see more about the Ridgeway family in this chapter. :)))))**

* * *

 **(Ridgeway Manor, Narnia)**

~Xavier's POV~

For the rest of the morning, I gave Lucy a tour around the manor, and shared many more kisses. But I knew that for lunch she had to head back to the royals' tower to join her siblings for the next meal of the day. So I saw her out when it was time for her to go. Not long after, my parents were home, for lunch, as was Darren, but then Ruben wouldn't be back until at least teatime, or even dinnertime, because preparations for their wedding were keeping them busy.

Once the 4 of us were seated at the dining table, the food was served. Ah, we were having blueberry soup and spaghetti today, with braised chicken, carrots and cinnamon. Mother had employed a new chef recently, so that he could come up with recipes and dishes that were healthier and more nutritious for everybody in the household. All of us looked pleased at the mouth-watering dishes and I licked my lips in anticipation. My stomach growled and I was reminded of how hungry I actually was. Whatever my big brother was having for lunch today, I bet it could only be half as good as what I was about to stuff into my mouth now. Still, I heard that Sonya's brother was good at cooking, so I wasn't too worried that Ruben would starve.

My father beckoned a maid over and told her to bring him some wine, but my mother stopped them both. My father protested immediately. "Sweetheart, come on. I can't even remember the last time I _looked_ at that bottle of yellow Cointreau."

"It was yesterday, when I found you meandering in the cellar downstairs," said my mother skeptically, but I knew that she was firm on only letting my father drink a minimal amount of alcohol. He had kidney and liver problems already because he had drunk too much previously, and he was only beginning to cut down on the consumption rate for the past year or so, and of course it was difficult for him, since he was a bit addicted, but all of us were trying to help him with it. What made it even tougher for Father was the fact that more than half of Millville's income came from the manufacture of wine, so naturally we had the best wine and the most impressive wine cellar in the basement.

In the end, though, my father agreed to resort to drinking orange juice. "Cointreau is an orange-flavored liqueur. Orange juice is the closest you can get to that," said my mother resolutely, and sent the maid away to fetch drinks. Afterward, Mother turned to me. "Son," she said. "Just now, Lane told us that Her Majesty, Queen Lucy was here this morning?"

"Oh, yes, indeed. She dropped by for a visit," I nodded, grinning fondly at the memory. "I'm glad you brought that up, actually, because I think you'll be delighted to know that I've asked her if she wants to spend the summer with our family in our manor in Millville, and she said yes!"

"It would indeed be a pleasure to have a royal guest with us," Father beamed proudly, and Mother was overjoyed, as expected.

"What, exactly, is going between you and Her Majesty though?" Darren inquired jovially.

"Why are you asking me that?" I smirked.

"Why? I'm not allowed to query after my brother's love life?" He guffawed.

"Well, I trust something has to be going on, for Her Majesty to come here so early in the morning, right after her royal sister's wedding day. I am inclined to believe it's something important," Mother said in agreement.

"Well, there's something else you should know…" I said, placing my fork down next to my plate. "The truth is that…Lucy and I have talked about…a courtship. I mean, of course, we can't actually, officially court yet, because we'd have to wait till she's 15, which won't be long, frankly, since her birthday is in October, so it's just about 4 more months to go; shouldn't be too long or unbearable of a wait."

My mother gasped in joy. A big smile grew on my father's face. My brother tooted and patted me on the back. "Way to go, little brother!"

I could not hide the grin on my face either. "Yes, I'm a bit surprised too. Since, after all, she is a Queen, and…I'd never expected the day I'd be courting a Queen. But of course that's not my reason for wanting to be with her. She's a great person and I enjoy being in her company. There's nothing we can't talk about, and with time we've grown closer to mean more than just friends to each other."

"But then what about the interview with Their Majesties?" Father enquired. "Does that not scare you, son?"

"Oh, that. Initially that was one of my major concerns as well, but then, when I told Lucy about it, she laughed. It made her laugh really hard. She reassured me that it's just a myth, stuff that people had made up out of plan silliness," I explained, chortling.

"I am so happy," Mother exclaimed. "Queen Lucy will be more than welcomed to be part of our big family."

I chuckled, turning to my brother. "Well now that Ruben is engaged, and I'm about to court the Queen, that leaves _you_ , Darren, the only one in the family who's single."

He just laughed. "Well, yes, that is indeed true. Thank you, little brother, for pointing out the obvious, and for making me the center of attention."

"Have you any plans of courting anyone?" Father asked casually. "I've noticed that you and Marchioness Chelsea seem particularly close."

Darren, being the second son, was never pressured, by any member of our family, or by society, to get married, since it was mainly Ruben's job to get married and produce heirs to the dukedom and all our family's riches, as the eldest son. That was why my parents never arranged for me and Darren to be paired up with any wealthy heiress or highborn noblewomen. Well, they never really orchestrated any courtship or betrothal for Ruben to be in, either, but they paid more attention to and were a bit more careful with who Ruben's partner would be, than to and with who Darren or I courted.

In response to Father's question, Darren hemmed and hawed a lot, never actually coming to a point throughout his speech.

There were certain things that Darren was only willing to reveal to his brothers, but not to our parents. For instance, a couple of years ago, there was a girl from Archenland who, along with her family, was visiting Narnia. She was a noblewoman, a few months Darren's senior, and he had a crush on her, and I thought she was the only one he had ever thought about courting. I wasn't sure if she ever knew about his feelings, but in the end they never courted, because she was already courting somebody else, and her courter happened to be none other than our good friend and now King, Tyrone. So, Darren wasn't about to come between them, just because of a crush.

A year had come and gone, and it was time for the girl and her family to go back to Archenland, and so ended her courtship with Tyrone since they found it too difficult to sustain a long distance relationship, and our two families never saw hers again. I was pretty sure Darren had, by now, gotten over that crush, since he had no problem with sleeping with other women, which brought me to my next point: his flings were another thing he'd absolutely never let on to our parents. He knew they'd disapprove of it, even though he had every girl's consent before he bedded them. He liked this lifestyle, and he knew that if he were to court somebody, he'd have to give up this lifestyle that he had enjoyed so much, which he wasn't willing to do. Therefore he had no intention of ever courting anybody.

In the end, though, Darren had managed to change the topic. But toward the end of the meal, Father was the happiest one of all, because somehow, Mother had decided that we ought to celebrate the good news of my semi-courtship with Lucy, and so she brought on the liqueur in the end. It was victory for all of us.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Lucy's POV~

It was time for lunch now that Su and Ty had returned from Newport. This was the first meal the 7 of us were having together as a proper family. Even though Caspian and we Pevensies had no blood relation, we still saw him as our brother, and he considered us his family as well. I thought it was natural that he preferred us over his real, biological family, since he lost his parents at a tender age, while his uncle and aunt basically neglected him, and I wasn't even sure if he had ever spoken a word to his infant cousin at all.

"So, when will you two leave for your honeymoon?" Peter inquired curiously.

"You sound as if you can't wait for us to be gone," Susan rolled her eyes jokingly.

"That's not what I meant," Peter guffawed.

"We are thinking about setting off for Archenland after Gilda's coronation next week, and also after the celebrations for the two royal weddings in the third week of June. So we'll be in Archenland for the rest of June, and perhaps come back in early- or mid-July. It depends," Tyrone answered.

"But don't forget we'll also be having wedding celebrations in Archenland, in the last week of June," Gilda piped up.

"We'll be there," Susan beamed at our sister in law.

"And your coronation in Archenland will be in the second week of July, on your birthday, right?" Edmund enquired.

" _Our_ coronation," Gilda smiled at Edmund, holding his hand underneath the table cloth. "And yes, you're right."

"Wait, I thought you were just going to be crowned here in Narnia as Queen consort?" Tyrone asked. "Like when I was crowned King consort?"

"Yes, but we're talking about her coronation as Queen of Archenland too, and mine as her King consort," Edmund answered, as he and Gilda explained to us what King Nain had told them about earlier today.

"I'm sorry to hear that your father's health isn't the best, but I believe you are more than ready to rule Archenland," I said, smiling at my sister in law supportively.

"You've been King of Narnia for so long, and now you can be King of Archenland as well," Caspian smiled at Edmund. We all did, safe in the knowledge that our Ed would do a great job ruling Archenland as well and we were all very proud of him.

"But don't forget that Tyrone's parents will be elevated to the rank of Count & Countess, now that he's a King as well," Susan chimed in once more.

"Yes. We've talked about it with them just now," Tyrone added.

"Well, that would be befitting. They have been loyal to Narnia," Caspian said in agreement.

"By the way, Lucy," said Peter, changing his tone.

"Yes, Peter?" I replied singsong, shifting in my seat.

"How are the Ridgeways?" He inquired straightforwardly.

"Oh, yeah, right, Lucy. What's it like there in Ridgeway Manor?" Caspian added curiously.

I guffawed. "How did you know I went there this morning?"

"We didn't, but you left so early this morning after breakfast, and I knew that you'd been visiting the Ridgeway family just a _little_ more frequently than the rest of us would," Caspian winked.

"Well," I drawled. "Yes indeed, I do drop by regularly, and I visited this morning as well."

"At such an early hour?" Edmund enquired.

"What were you doing there?" Susan couldn't help but join in this let's-interrogate-Lucy-relentlessly-it'll-be-fun session.

"Well, why the questions?" I giggled. "Is it forbidden or off-limits for me to be there? Because last time I checked, I'm still the Queen of Narnia therefore free to do as I please."

"Just asking. Since we know you like that boy," Gilda shrugged.

"Well since you know I like Xavier, then there should be no questions asked. The truth is plain: he and I are thinking about a courtship," I said truthfully. "Also, Xavier has invited me to spend the summer with him and his family, in his mansion in Millville, and I said yes."

"Oh, I've been there before. You have to visit the beach, it's the greatest place ever," Tyrone said, grinning. "Only second to the beach of Cair Paravel; it's even better than greatest," he added lovingly, holding my sister's hand, making us girls go 'aww' while the boys made a face.

I haven't actually told them yet that Xavier and I had kissed already, quite a few times, but I figured that since the topic was changed, I could save that for another time. I hadn't actually told them yet that Xavier and I had kissed already, quite a few times, but I figured that since the topic was changed, I could save that for another time. Yes, I had indeed better save that for another time because right now our guard Augustus had a message for us.

"Your Majesties," said Augustus. "I apologize for the interruption but there is a visitor for Queen Lucy."

"Oh? Who is it?" I asked, thinking it would not likely be Xavier.

"His Imperial & Royal Majesty, Tomas of House Aixinjueluo, the Tisroc, the Emperor of Calormen and the King of Gard, is here to see you, my Queen," Augustus reported. "His Majesty says he seeks an audience with his betrothed."

* * *

~Tomas' POV~

People always said 'everybody wants to rule the world', but I could not fathom why anybody would want to be the Tisroc. Jamal, maybe, for it was his birthright and he didn't want it to be snatched away from him by another Tisroc and cast onto me instead. I certainly did not want to be a ruler, yet nobody would understand this, with the exception of Gilda.

How was my royal Archenlander friend (and fake wife, once upon a time) doing now? Probably not crowned Queen consort of Narnia yet, but it was bound to happen soon. Anyway, I guessed I was about to find out, since I was here in Narnia already, just arrived. Yes, normally a few Tisroc fresh on the throne should strive to stay on the throne the first few days pursuant to his ascension and coronation, but I would be an exception. I was always the exception, all my life. A bastard, although somewhat naturalized with the bestowal of a princely title, inheriting an empire was an unthinkable idea that came with unimaginable consequences, a complete aberration of the holy laws that revered Tash had set out for us to follow strictly.

So why would I go to Narnia at this delicate time of my reign? Well, a ruler needs his advisors like a baby needs his mother. Right now, Calormen was short of alliances, and I had no Empress consort. I was told by my advisors that if I didn't take a wife and produce an heir to the throne as soon as possible, disaffected Tarkaans might use this weakness to their advantage, and prefer Carissa's baby on the throne as their legitimate Tisroc instead, for if she were to give birth to a son, he would have a very strong claim, being Jamal's firstborn and the previous Tisroc's legitimate grandson. And even if Carissa was to give birth to a daughter, just because she wasn't legally allowed to inherit a throne didn't mean that she wouldn't be a threat to my position, for so many men would seek to wed this Princess and therefore use this claim to usurp the throne. And so, aware of my shaky betrothal to Lucy of House Pevensie, Queen of Narnia, my advisors had urged me to solidify the tentative Calormene-Narnian alliance by courting Queen Lucy and promptly marrying Her Majesty before she could be promised to anyone else. Though of course I'd be asking her to go to Tashbaan with me, like how Gilda was sent to my Court instead of me staying at hers, since I needed to consolidate my power in Tashbaan. I wondered if she would agree and if it would all work out.

* * *

 **A/n: What do you think Xavier's suit and now Tomas' involvement will mean for Lucy's love life? Tell us in the reviews below. ;D**

 **P.S. you WILL get to see other couples soon enough, we promise. Just be patient. :D**


	4. Proposal

**A/n: Ciao! Thank you EC, GoldenAgeNarnia, Narniafan, Emily, CairParavel, Daphne, Connors, LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, Emma, Bella, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, and all the other guests. :DD**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Susan's POV~

I couldn't believe I had forgotten about Lucy's betrothal to Tomas, the new Tisroc. And now Lu was inclined to go to Calormen. I knew that Edmund approved of Tomas even when they were, in a sense, rivals for G's hand in marriage, and that Peter even called Tomas 'the humblest person I know' (as opposed to 'the humblest Calormene I know because it's not like Calormenes are by default arrogant although it's a pity to see that a lot of them are like that). Caspian, too, found it laudable, what Tomas was willing to do to ensure Carissa's safety. But I still needed to have a word with Lucy after granting His Imperial Majesty the audience that he was requesting. Once we had him settled down, I sought Lu out in her room when Tyrone was taking a bath in our quarters.

"I've been through this with the others, Su. No objections," Lucy stated right away.

"I'm not trying to argue with you, sister. It's just that I have...concerns. Yes, I'm concerned," I said drawly. My concerns were queenly but I had the feeling that I did not sound like a Queen right now.

"Concerned…about what?" She frowned slightly. "About me, I bet."

"No, it's not really you…it's me."

"Oh, that sounds like a lousy excuse for an unimpressive breakup," she folded her arms.

"Look, I just wish you didn't have to go to Calormen to be courted by Tomas."

"But you know why I'm doing this."

"Yes, I do. For Narnia's sake. An alliance with Calormen should be politically and economically and militarily beneficial to us. But it shouldn't have to be _you_ who has to marry someone you don't love," I tried to explain.

She shrugged. "I love Narnia. If I marry someone politically valuable and worthy, then I'm happy."

"Is it really that simple?" I said skeptically. "You literally just told us at lunch that you like the young marquess. Xavier, that's his name, right?. Weren't you planning on courting him instead? And yet here you are, betrothed to Tomas and fully intending to follow through with it."

She bit her lip. "I'm the only remaining sovereign of Narnia who is single. It's gotta be me."

"It shouldn't have been like that. If I hadn't married Tyrone – a marriage that bore no political value, to be honest – then I could have been the one to marry Tomas instead and you'd have your chance with Xavier Ridgeway," I blurted.

She gasped. "Don't you dare say that! Are you telling me you're regretting it? Marrying Tyrone and all that?! You're wrong, you know. Your union with Tyrone was a symbol of unification between the Narnian and the Telmarine races. Tyrone would help make Narnia even greater. Tomas might not even have the time to think about Narnia's prosperity. It's not as if he doesn't have enough to be concerned about in Calormen and in Gard already."

"It's not that I regret it. I don't regret marrying for love, but somehow I just wish that it could have been the ideal combination, like Ed and G, you know? They married out of love but their union also serves a dynastic purpose," I replied.

"Su, your happiness should be just as valuable! It's not at all your fault that I'm going to Calormen. In fact, it shouldn't even be a bad thing. Nobody's making me do anything; I am betrothed to Tomas of my own accord. I was the one who orchestrated this betrothal in the first place, and it's not even because you weren't about to give up your partner for a marital alliance, and same goes for our brothers with their consorts. I do like Xavier, but not enough for me to forgo a valuable international alliance. I believe I owe it to Narnia to see how it plays out with Tomas."

"So Xavier is just your second choice?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, I don't like to put it that way, but since you've asked, yes, unfortunately for him. But I will always put my country first. My country and I are one and the same, so it's the same as putting myself first, and for a person who's not involved in any exclusive romantic commitment, I think there's nothing wrong," she said firmly. She sounded as if she was even more resolved to go to Calormen now than she did before we talked about it. In fact, now I didn't even know why I wanted to have this talk with her. It was probably to absolve myself of some unwarranted guilt I felt at prioritizing my own happiness over Narnia's best interests. I should have been the one to initiate a betrothal to Tomas before Lucy had the chance to, before I even had the chance to meet Tyrone. If Lucy could do it why couldn't I?

When I remained silent, Lucy spoke again. "Your happiness means a lot to me, sister. It should to you too. I hope you're not having second thoughts about Ty, you know," she said seriously, once again easily sounding more mature than me.

"I can't help but think of your happiness too. But since you do really want this, fine, I'll accept your betrothal to Tomas, but only will I accept your prospective marriage to His Majesty if and only if you are in love with him. Marriage is for life. You still have more than a year's time to consider if Tomas is truly who you want to spend the rest of your life with. Really think about how committed you are to a relationship and to your partner. I need you to promise me that if you fall in love with someone else or you change your mind about Xavier and would rather be with him instead…follow your heart. Listen to its wishes," I said didactically. It wasn't just sisterly advice I was giving; I just didn't feel comfortable if I weren't mothering her.

"I believe Aslan would not condemn me to a life of unhappiness," she replied with a smile. "But I promise."

* * *

~Caspian's POV~

A couple of days had passed since the big wedding. The bad thing was that it was time for work to resume, but the good thing was that I had a new colleague: Tyrone. In fact, I was supposed to have _two_ new colleagues, since Gilda was now married to Edmund and therefore a Queen of Narnia.

This morning, Tyrone and I were going to hold the council meeting. He had attended these meetings every day for about a year now. But every time, he was only the Chief Treasurer, and never the King. I asked him if this was daunting to him. He admitted that it was a little daunting at first, but the work environment was something he was familiar with, so he wasn't as tense.

Frankly speaking, though, I was a bit surprised, at first, to find out that Miraz the Usurper had allowed Tyrone to be part of the council. I had rather thought that my uncle had only wanted those with exceptional fealty to him to have a place in the Privy Council, and mostly, those loyal to him were army officials, and Tyrone was not one of them, although his father, Drinian Harrington, 9th Viscount of Newport, was one, just not one that was working for Miraz, in particular.

I knew that many years ago, when his mother, Viscountess Beryl, served my royal mother as a lady in waiting, she was on the list of my uncle's 'targets', women that he had wanted to have an affair with, in spite of my aunt Prunaprismia's many futile protests. Lady Newport rejected Miraz's advances, but when it got too much for her, she resigned from her post as a lady in waiting instead, and had to be a lot more careful with what sort of parties or galas she attended, so that she would hardly ever have to see Miraz again. She was friends with Prunaprismia, I knew, and so perhaps taking into consideration the two women's friendship and solidarity — Tyrone's mother had shown much respect toward Prunaprismia by not sleeping with Miraz, while my aunt had had some former 'friends' of hers betray her by bedding my uncle — Aunt Pruna had managed to arrange for Tyrone to be a council member at such a young age. So, I supposed what really surprised me was that my uncle had listened to my aunt when she commended Tyrone to her husband for employment in the council, since more often than not, she was ignored by Miraz. Perhaps he was just willing to grant her that wish, as at that time she had just given birth to their son Juan, my cousin.

So, that was the story of how Tyrone had ended up as the Treasurer in the council, and now that he was King, he had appointed Lady Yvette Castleroy, his former assistant, an outstanding and bright young woman, to take his place, so now, Her Ladyship was the Chief Treasurer, while her father was also a council member. Specifically, His Lordship was in charge of receiving and organizing proposals submitted to the council by the people. Anybody could write a proposal and submit it to the council, and we'd be going through these proposals during our (sometimes tedious) meetings.

Today's meeting was fruitful, and much more fascinating than I could ever have anticipated. Lord Castleroy had read aloud to us the details of a proposal which could be outlined as the following: since our Privy Council consisted of humans only, someone had suggested the establishment of a new senate, consisting of Talking Beasts only, where each species will have proportional representation, so the centaurs and minotaurs and satyrs and mice etc. will all be represented equally in the senate. It should operate just like the council did, and the senators would assemble every day for meetings. This panel of Talking Animals would be working closely with the Privy Council; the former would answer to the latter, and the two committees would schedule weekly get-together sessions to exchange ideas.

In the end, the bill got passed with enough votes; of course more than half of the council members gave their yeses. I could find no reason for opposition or objection to this suggestion. This was a breakthrough.

So now we had to discuss how it was going to be implemented. Before we could get to it, though, I had a question that I needed to ask. And it was the council's rule that this question must _not_ be asked before everybody had voted for or against the bill. I had wanted to know which loyal subject it was who proposed this ordinance to our council. Even as King, I was only allowed to ask this question after it was decided that the bill was either carried or defeated, in order to avoid bias.

"Please tell us, my Lord Castleroy, who had submitted this proposal? I intend to give out a substantial reward to them; this was an ingenious idea, and frankly well thought-out," I commented. Perhaps they could even join us as part of the council. They definitely had what it took.

"Your Majesty, it was your lady courter, the Lady Katrina Farmington of Chippingford, who submitted this proposal," revealed Lord Castleroy.

* * *

As soon as the council meeting was adjourned, I left the room in a hurry, and sprinted back to the tower where my bedchambers were. I was not a slow runner, but I was exceedingly impatient. I needed to find Kat; she had better be in her room. I skipped up the stairs and although the guards looked puzzled and were wondering why their King was in such a rush, I ignored them for now, for I simply could not wait another moment to tell Kat of the wonderful news.

I knocked on her door urgently, and thank goodness she was quick to get the door. Before she could say a word, I had stepped inside and picked her up, lifting her feet of the ground, and spun her around as my arms held her tight in an embrace. I put her down before explaining my zeal to her.

She squealed in delight when I told her the good news. But her exhilaration could not possibly beat mine, as I could not be prouder of her for being the one to come up with such a brilliant idea.

"Just…how, Katrina?" I just had to inquire. "You did it, you wrote a 32-page proposal without my knowledge until an hour ago. How did you manage to do that while keeping it a secret from me?"

She smiled. "I got the idea when I visited the Dancing Lawn the other day, and I've just been planning it ever since. I did it in my spare time – of course not while I was supposed to be attending Queen Lucy – usually while you're in your own office busy with work. I didn't want to disturb you, so I put my mind and time to perfecting and polishing and proofreading the proposal I submitted. I wanted it to be flawless, for you," she explained in thrill. "And, you know, last month, when we had a rift because I couldn't get over myself, about forgiving and accepting Carissa, you were disappointed in me, and it was literally the _worst_ feeling in the world," she shook her head, and her tone was serious. "I kid you not. I never wanted to feel this way again, and so I had made up my mind that I had really wanted to do something to make up for my impolite and indecorous behavior. It was churlish of me and I regretted acting that way. As compensation, I thought of this. And determination got me a long way, ultimately leading me to success."

I was grinning from ear to ear by now. I was so proud of her. The fact that she had reflected on her past mistake and wanted to rectify them and make it up to me had me surer that she was the one for me, and frankly I could not ask for better.

"Kat, you are so intelligent and brilliant," I said wholeheartedly before kissing her deeply. She kissed me back and we had no desire to stop. But I only pulled away because I had something to say to her. "I plan to give you a reward. And it will be a substantial one. I hope you are prepared."

She opened her mouth to protest but I was quicker. "I've already quite made up my mind that I will," I said insistently. It was only fair to reward her for doing something good for Narnia. I'd do it for any subject of mine, not because she was my courter.

"Well then," she just beamed instead of arguing with me. She knew it would be a bit pointless, knowing how stubborn and incorrigible I _could_ be. "May I ask, then, what reward do you have in mind?"

"You'll see, soon enough," I said mysteriously, with a wink. I bet she was thinking of jewelry and accessories, but that was not what I had in mind. Rather, it was something of a completely different nature.

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **So what do you guys think of:  
\- the sisterly bonding scene at the beginning?  
\- the little bit of backstory about Beryl and Prunaprismia and Miraz?  
\- Kat's suggestion?  
**

 **And what do you think Caspian has in mind for Kat? :DD**


	5. Inside The Throne Room

**A/n: Thanks to** **LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, EC, Daphne, Emma, Bella, Connors, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, Emily, CairParavel, Narniafan, GoldenAgeNarnian,** **and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(The Throne Room of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

King Caspian had called for an audience in the Throne Room. All the Narnian royals were gathered here already, as Kat and I stepped into the room. We noticed that all the councilors were also present. It turned out we were the last two to arrive, but we curtsied and everything was fine. (I normally didn't appreciate being the last to show up. Queen Susan would never stand for it anyway, and I supposed that was why King Tyrone was always the earliest. Anyway, my personal intolerance for being the latest one, even though I could not be counted as the tardy one, had to be attributed to the last time — as a matter of fact the only time — I was late. Sure, I was sick on that day, but I was still tardy, and almost missed my training assessment, even.)

I hadn't been to the Throne Room too many times before, although I did enjoy being there, because this hall seemed to have a magical aura to it. It was made of marble-stone, with a tiled floor (plain sandy colour and grey pattern tiles), numerous columns that were decorated with gold at the top and bottom, a curved stairway near the entrance that led to an upstairs with balconies with gold railings, open doorways that led to a balcony overlooking the sea, a high dais with several steps that led up the 5 thrones and a huge stained-glass window behind them, and a glass roof.

Their Majesties seemed elated, all 7 of them. The 5 regnant monarchs sat upon their thrones regally, with the King of Telmar in the middle, and the 4 Kings and Queens of Old in the configuration that their thrones were arranged in when they were crowned. From my view, from left to right were Queen Lucy, Queen Susan, King Caspian, King Peter, King Edmund, while the consorts King Tyrone and Queen Gilda stood next to their royal spouses.

"Good. Now that everybody is here, we can start," said King Caspian eagerly. "My Lords and Ladies," he began, as Kat and I listened intently. "As you all know, Lady Katrina Farmington here," he said, and at this point my sister bobbed a small curtsy and bowed her head slightly. "Has contributed to Narnia by firstly, serving Queen Lucy as Her Royal Majesty's personal attendant and trusty lady in waiting for several months now," he spoke, gesturing at his colleague seated to his right. His Majesty continued to list out everything that was praiseworthy about Kat, as everybody listened attentively, nodding at the appropriate places. "And so," the King announced. "I have decided that Her Ladyship will receive a peerage for her laudable services and contributions."

Kat gasped. It was not a loud one, but as everybody else in the room was silent, she wasn't unheard. King Caspian seemed to smirk, for a moment, but I thought he was smiling proudly at his courter, rather.

"Sounds fair," said the Just King who nodded in approval. "Seems befitting as well. Tell us more, please."

"Yes, will you confer on Lady Katrina?" The Magnificent King enquired.

"Let me explain. Ever since Claudius Atherton, formerly the 9th Baron of Selby, was stripped of his titles and exiled, the barony has been in abeyance," King Caspian began.

"So you plan to make Lady Katrina the next Baroness of Selby?" The Gentle Queen queried, leaning forward slightly and stroking her chin subconsciously, out of interest.

"Not exactly," King Caspian answered. "She will be a peeress, and Selby will be hers, but she won't be its Baroness. In fact, she's going to be its _Viscountess_. I am elevating Selby from a barony to a viscountcy, and bestowing it upon Her Ladyship. Lady Katrina," he spoke, looking straight at my sister, who still looked stunned. "What say you to this?"

"I..." She couldn't help but splutter and just shake her head in shock. "I don't know what to say to this...Your Majesty."

I decided to save her. "My King, my lady sister is exceedingly honored to be the recipient of a peerage. I believe she wishes to express gratitude, but is at a loss for words, as Your Majesty's generous offer has taken her by surprise."

"Why the elevation, though?" The Valiant Queen piped up. "I'm not protesting. It's just that...why do you wish to make Her Ladyship a Viscountess, and not merely a Baroness?"

I knew that Their Majesties, within their circle, didn't speak to each other so formally. But here, in the Throne Room, their identities were different. Yes, they were all a part of this big royal family now, but here they were kings and queens and had to speak in a more regal manner.

"Compared to Claudius Atherton, as a Baron, and in fact in all things, Lady Katrina is _much_ better. She is worthy of something better than that rank, so I chose a title slightly above Baroness. Previously, Her Ladyship was bullied mercilessly by Claudius of Selby. Now, all the lands and estates that used to be his, will go to _her_ possession instead, and she'll even be of a higher rank than he ever was," explained the Telmarine King slightly pompously. "Besides, the barony was given to the _Atherton_ family, as 300 years ago there was a Colonel Atherton who served my forefather loyally. 300 years later, however, it is indeed a shame to see that an Atherton Baron of Selby was banished from Narnia. I am done with the Atherton line of Barons of Selby. I am creating a fresh start, with the _Farmington_ Viscountess of Selby. Any objections?"

Nobody said anything. So, King Caspian concluded that Kat was no longer just going to hold the title 'Lady'. She was going to be known as 'Katrina Farmington of Chippingford, 1st Viscountess of Selby', in effect starting from the day of her investiture ceremony, scheduled next week, on the day right after Gilda's coronation as Queen Consort. Kat had finally found her words. She thanked Their Majesties effusively.

But then, it turned out that that was not all that I was summoned to the Throne Room for.

"Additionally," King Caspian continued. "I also thought about conferring a peerage on the Lady Ines as well."

"On me, Your Majesty?" I squeaked. I had to cough to clear my throat; I was astounded too. Now I knew how Kat felt. But then, I was also bewildered, as I didn't see what I had done to deserve the reward. Kat deserved the viscountcy because of her brilliant mind, but I didn't submit any proposals to the council. I didn't want to assume too much on my special status as the King's courter and the Queen's lady.

"Yes. It has been a few months since Lord Wheaton, the 8th Marquess of Elsmere, had passed away. Therefore the marquessate is in abeyance as well," His Majesty replied.

"So my lady in waiting is going to be a Marchioness?" Queen Susan queried.

"Well…no. I plan to bestow the _viscountcy_ of Elsmere upon Her Ladyship, so that the two sisters will be on the same rank. Her Ladyship has served Narnia as well, by being a trusty handmaiden," King Caspian explained, then turned to look at me. "What are your thoughts on this, Lady Ines?"

"My King, I…" I shook my head. "I do not think I am worthy of this title. Indeed I have served my Queen, but it is my responsibility to do so, as I was appointed to be her lady in waiting. I don't believe I have done enough to be a worthy recipient of a peerage yet…" I said truthfully. But, I also didn't want to sound haughty or appear impolite by turning down an offer from a King. It was such a great honor, after all. So, thinking quickly, I added hastily, "however, I do thank Your Majesty for your generous offer and praise. If I may make a suggestion? It is a counter-offer, my King."

His Majesty nodded and motioned for me to go ahead and speak my mind, for he didn't seem to mind. So I continued, boldly. "Perhaps this title could be saved for my firstborn instead?" For a moment, I had thought about saving this title for Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen instead, but then I knew that they were content with and much preferred living in their own house in a village, rather than living the high life in a large mansion with dozens of servants and maids, so I changed my mind.

The councilors began to murmur. They were talking in in hushed voices, probably not really wanting me to know what they truly thought, so I couldn't quite figure out if what they were mumbling to one another was in agreement with my counter-offer, or in opposition to it. It made me a bit jittery. As a result I bit on my lip subconsciously, and I mentally grimaced when one of the councilors accidentally spoke in a louder voice. (Rumor had it that His Lordship and Trumpkin were alike in the gruffness in the manner with which they spoke, except this Lord here was of older age and suffered hearing losses.) With clarity, though, I heard what he was saying: "her firstborn?! A nonexistent, unborn baby certainly does not sound to be a deserving recipient of a viscountcy either! Her Ladyship would not accept the King's kind offer; how condescending of her."

Things were made even worse when one of the councilors replied unabashedly – and loudly too due to indignation rather than of poor hearing and I had a hunch that he had been after a peerage for quite some time now but still enjoyed no elevation in status – "I bet she thinks she's too good to be a viscountess. If you ask me, I'll say she wants to be a marchioness, since Elsmere originally was a marquessate belonging to the Wheaton family, wasn't it?"

"What do the rest of you think?" King Caspian turned to his colleagues and consulted them, asking for their opinions.

"Well," said Queen Lucy, as the councilors gradually quieted down, because Her Majesty, when speaking to an audience as a queen, always had something erudite and insightful to say. "I think it was polite of Lady Ines to make a counter-offer even though she has turned down your initial offer."

"But what if Her Ladyship never has any children? Then the title will be in abeyance forever," King Edmund pointed out.

"It's not a bad idea," said King Tyrone, who seemed to root for me.

"I say you ought to accept her counteroffer," Queen Gilda nodded at King Caspian, then shot me a confident smile. I smiled back at her because it felt really nice to have her support. When we first met, our relationship was strained and the last thing we'd do was befriend each other.

"Well then," the Telmarine King concluded. "We have a deal here, Lady Ines," he announced, and the councilors exchanged more whispers and remarks between themselves. "Your firstborn child, regardless of gender, will be the 1st Viscount or Viscountess of Elsmere."

"Thank you, Your Majesties," I curtsied.

* * *

~Edmund's POV~

It had been a week since Gilda and I went public with the news of our elopement. Today was the day of Gilda's coronation, as Queen of Narnia, my consort. Since she was not crowned on the day of her wedding, some protocols would be different than for Tyrone's wedding and coronation. Luckily, he was still able to give us some advice, so everything was running smoothly so far today. Before the ceremony actually started, though, my siblings and I had a brief chat.

"Of course everything's fine," said Susan in reassurance. "You're the one overseeing the preparations for Gilda's coronation."

"Well," I replied proudly. "If I have your endorsement then I am satisfied. After all, you have always been the planner of the family. You're always the most organized and the most methodical one amongst us."

"It was still thoughtful of you to plan all of it for her yourself, when you could just have entrusted everything to Trumpkin and the others to plan, if you're lazy," Lucy said with a joking tone toward the end of her sentence, but I knew she meant the compliment.

"I never am lazy," I snorted. "Like I said, Gilda is my priority. I just want everything to be perfect for her. It's a big day for all of us as well."

"I suppose she always thought this was going to happen to her. It's just the matter of whose consort she'd end up as. She thought she was going to be Caspian's," Peter remarked.

"As did we all, at first," Tyrone chimed in.

"But now, times have changed," Caspian added.

It was, soon enough, time for us to proceed to our thrones. And the ceremony began.

There Gilda was in her fine regalia. She was holding a scepter in her hand, as an emblem of regal power, an investment of authority and sovereignty. She looked stunning, in the coronation gown that she had designed. As the gown had a long train, we had asked Lady Ines and Lady Katrina to hold the train for her, so as she walked from the entrance of the hall, all the way down, the two ladies were trailing closely behind her. As she reached the stairs to the front, they curtsied and returned to their seats in the front row.

My 4 co-rulers and I were seated on our thrones. Mine was on the far left (from my perspective; in the audience's eyes I'd be sitting at the far right). I stood up and stepped forward, offering Gilda a hand which she accepted as she stepped onto the dais. We stood side by side, facing the congregation.

I gave a small speech about the rights and responsibilities of being a ruler of Narnia. I tried to keep it as concise as possible because I did not want my subjects to be dozing off as they listened to be me drone on, trying to keep their heavy eyelids from drooping. Trust me; I knew what it was like. I'd never tell Pete about it, but I'd actually fallen asleep before, in one or two of his speeches. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

As soon as I was done, Trumpkin took his place and came over to us, holding a red cushion atop which rested Gilda's crown. As I took it in my hands, Gilda knelt on the dais so that I could rest the crown on top of her head, which I did. We had rehearsed this quite a number of times before. As she rose to her feet, facing our subjects, I proclaimed, "people of Narnia, I give you: Her Royal Majesty, Queen Gilda the _Palmary_! May your wisdom grace us forevermore!"

"Long live Queen Gilda!" the people chanted, bowing to and curtsying at their newly crowned Queen.

Now, it was time for the two of us to exit the hall together, as King and Queen, which we were doing...right now. The others would be following us, one by one: Peter (since he was the magnificent High King), Lucy, Caspian, except for Susan and Tyrone who walked in a pair.

I had thought about an excursion, like a parade, for us royals, round the towns, for us to wave at the people while they cheer for their newest King consort and Queen consort, and they could also meet the Kings' courters. When I brought up this idea to my colleagues, I was happy to know that they had quite wanted it to happen as well. But Caspian suggested that it take place after Katrina's investiture ceremony, as Viscountess of Selby, rather than right after Gilda's coronation. Unanimously, we all agreed. I was quite looking forward to making this public appearance; it had really been a while since I had last done it. In fact, I couldn't remember the last time I had done it. For me it was probably back in the Golden Age, while for Susan and Lucy I knew that it was almost a year ago, when they visited the villages and towns to return the overdrawn tax money to the people, and to promote the ladies in training program.

After the ceremony, we all went back to attending to our other affairs. Thank goodness I didn't have work tomorrow, so I spent the rest of the day with Gilda in my bedchambers. Ours, now. Yes, she was moving in with me, properly and officially, of course, even though we wouldn't be staying here for long, since we'd be moving to Anvard altogether.

I didn't think I would have to share all the details of what we did in the privacy of our bedchambers, but I would say that it was a pretty fulfilling and enjoyable session.

* * *

 **A/n: in case it wasn't clear enough, the councilors were impolite to Ines because firstly, they regarded her as disrespectful when she did not accept the King's kind and generous offer. She turned it down because she didn't contribute to earn the title like Kat did, but the councilors would rather approve of someone getting a title purely because they're in favor rather than because they did something to deserve it. Secondly it was because Ines didn't just decline Caspian's reward; she suggested the firstborn thingy but in the councilors' eyes it's utterly absurd to give a title to someone who doesn't even exist. I hope that clears things up. :D**


	6. Alliance

**A/n: Thanks EC, Emma, Bella, LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, QueenLucyfan, Emily, Aslanmane, Connors, CairParavel, GoldenAgeNarnian, Daphne, and all the other guests. :DD**

* * *

 **(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Carissa's POV~

In spite of the irritable mood that I had found myself in when I woke up and regretted it, I did find today a lovely day because I had the pleasure of the company of my sister Chelsea who came to visit me with the Farmington sisters. I was very pleased that Chelsea and I were getting closer, and I had so far been successful in maintaining a civil acquaintance with Lady Ines, but with Lady Katrina it is going to be a bit difficult. I did try to poison her, after all. The air between us could still be stiff but usually either her sister or mine would intercept and do something about the awkwardness, like diffusing it by changing the topic.

One thing that has come to my attention is that the Farmington girls had informed me of Tomas' arrival to Narnia. Honestly, even if it was to my dismay, Tomas and I had not exchanged letters very frequently recently, but I could not blame him, because so much had happened and I bet he was just so overwhelmed by the workload he had to deal with as the new Tisroc, whereas I was pretty idle. But he was here in Narnia now and I sincerely hoped that he could come and visit me but I would not want to further impose on him. I did long for his hands to hold mine as he reassured me that he would keep me safe, but no matter how much I had wanted to see him and be in his arms, I would hate to be his liability. I mustn't be selfish. I wasn't even sure if it would be politically wise for him to associate himself with me, since my baby could turn out to be a threat to his position on the throne and therefore the stability of the nation. If he reckoned it was better for me to remain in obscurity in Narnia, then perhaps I should stay this way.

Although Lady Ines and Lady Katrina could not stay for lunch, as they had to attend their Queens, they had returned to Court whereas my sister Chelsea had remained here in the Telmarine Castle with me, which I had really appreciated because it was so lonely with no one to keep me company but a few maids, whose job was but to make sure I had everything I needed but not to entertain me with talk. So thank goodness for Chelsea's company.

We began to talk about how we first met. It was when my father had just contracted an engagement to her mother. "And so my mother and I showed up at your doorstep, at Selby Manor, and I had brought my husband with me at that time," said Chelsea.

"I can't believe we didn't become friends right away," I replied.

"Well, frankly, I was quite intimidated by you at first. You seemed...haughty," she confessed.

"I'm sorry that I was so condescending to you," I admitted. "I felt that you weren't deserving of my friendship because even though you married rich, you still had commoner roots and I didn't appreciate that because my family has been noble for, like, 10 generations now. I don't feel that way now, of course." I had even acquired a royal status now but so had my humility grown.

"It's alright," she said kindly, and smiled. "It's not too late for us to be friends and stay friends now."

"Indeed," I replied happily. "I suppose we need each other even more now, since both our parents are in Calormen."

"That's true. I don't care much for them though. It's not like they really genuinely care about our wellbeing anyway," she said sourly.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad..."

She shook her head. "There's still a lot you need to know about me and my relationship with my mother."

Just then my maid had sent word to me that Tomas was on his way to see me.

"Perhaps another time then," Chelsea smiled and we hugged. She took her leave and promised to visit me again soon. Now it was my quality time with Tomas.

* * *

When I saw Tomas, my first reaction was one of dismay as I saw how recent events had taken their toll on him. He looked...aged now, even though he was supposed to be barely a year older than me. His dark brown hair was supposed to be tousled and his brown eyes were supposed to look spirited. But now his eyes were plagued with endless worries and his hair was combed into a rather different fashion and it just didn't quite fit him, or maybe I just hadn't gotten used to it yet.

I was going to curtsy at His Imperial Majesty at first, since this was the first time I was in his presence ever since he was crowned the Tisroc. Decorum must mean a lot more to him now, and since I was the Dowager Princess consort of Calormen, I mustn't forget my manners too.

He was most careful when he welcomed me into his embrace. I always felt safe when I was in his arms, but I couldn't get a feeling of security when I'd never know if it's the last time I could be in his arms and whether or not somebody else would be in his arms someday soon. It turned out I wasn't being paranoid — this was a most valid concern because indeed now he was telling me that as he was betrothed to Queen Lucy he was intending to bring her to his Court so they could spend some time together and see if they'd think a marriage between them could work out not just internationally but also interpersonally.

"I thought you deserve to know this as soon as possible, and you deserve to hear this from me in person instead of from a letter," he explained.

I nodded. Queen Lucy was the ideal candidate for the consort of a Tisroc. If an alliance between Calormen and Narnia could work out there really would be world peace. However, we Telmarines could be united with the Old Narnians when it came to one thing: our common dislike for the Calormenes. I didn't dislike Tomas at all of course, because I knew what his personality is like, but Queen Lucy's people wouldn't care to get to know Tomas as a person; all they cared about was that he was a Calormene and they wouldn't have liked their Queen to be cozying up to a Calormene, and they wouldn't like to have to bow to a Calormene as their King consort. I wished they'd know how fortunate they already were, to only have to, probably, one day recognize Tomas as their King. If it had been Jamal instead...but of course I believed Queen Lucy would have known better than to betroth herself to Jamal. And I knew that Tomas needed to secure his throne by pacifying his Tarkaans who were urging him to marry Her Majesty.

"Is not Her Majesty too young though? It will be a couple of years before you can expect any heirs, but it's what you need as soon as possible, for the sake of stability in your empire," I replied.

"I'm aware of that. But Her Majesty's political value outweighs the drawback of having to be a bit more patient with begetting an heir," he answered.

"Alright then. If you're sure. Well, what do you like about Her Majesty? As a person, I mean."

"Her valiance. Her maturity and independence. And experience as a ruler. I just have a lot to learn from her. She is not to be underestimated."

"And what do you not like about her?" I asked. "Don't worry, I won't tell her."

"Well...she's not...you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why'd you want her to be anything like me?"

"Because...I like you." There was a certain kind of boyishness when he said it, and in that moment he was not an Emperor, just a boy. But it didn't feel any less earnest.

I was curious, but I decided not to ask why. "Well, I like you too," I broke into a smile and replied girlishly. I took the initiative to hold his hand but he had also done the same with my other hand. Giggling, I tiptoed a little to gently press the tip of my nose against his. It felt so natural that he was just a boy and I was just a girl. I didn't want to let go of his hands and he didn't let go of me either. I had never experienced this much happiness and it wouldn't feel right with anyone apart from Tomas.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Caspian's POV~

The wait was over. Today was the day of Kat's investiture ceremony. Guests were flooding into the Great Hall now, and while Kat was getting prepared, Ines had kindly introduced me to her uncle Hugh and her aunt Eileen so that I could have a chat with them, before she went to help with whatever her sister needed.

The two of them were looking around, admiring the Great Hall – it was very grand, indeed. I thought it was the first time they were actually invited to be inside Cair Paravel.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," they said, bowing to and curtsying at me.

"Good morning. It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you," I smiled affably.

"Oh the pleasure is all ours, my King. We're so happy to be here. It's wonderful that our niece is now going to be a Viscountess. We're so proud of her," said Eileen.

"Yes, I'm very proud of her too," I grinned, thinking of the smile on my beauteous Kat's face. But I suddenly remembered something. "But by the way, I'm sorry that I've never asked the both of you before courting Katrina. When I put forward my suit to her, it was a time of…turmoil, amongst us Narnian royals, and something…unexpected had happened at that time."

"Oh it's fine, King Caspian. The most important thing was that our niece has accepted Your Majesty's suit, and nothing could make us happier," Hugh replied.

"Thank you," I beamed.

"My King," a faun, who worked here as one of the servants, approached me suddenly, interrupting our conversation. "I'm sorry to cut in, but the Dowager Lady Elsmere is here."

Oh, Marchioness Chelsea had arrived. Previously, I had requested an audience with Her Ladyship because I knew that she was the only one living in Selby Manor ever since Claudius Atherton had fled to Calormen. I, being the thoughtful courter that I was, figured that she could stay with Kat and familiarize my courter with the place.

"Please excuse me," I said to Hugh and Eileen politely. They nodded politely before I took my leave.

* * *

After a brief chat with the Dowager Lady Wheaton, I had a better idea of what her personality was, and I thought that it was likely that she was going to get along swimmingly with Kat-Kat.

Now, it was time for the investiture ceremony to officially begin. Everybody had been seated already, while I returned to my throne too. As the music began to play, Kat processioned into the hall, in quite a dignified manner. She looked _fabulous_! She was wearing a golden dress with white pearls on the corset and blue ones on her skirt. I couldn't help but smile proudly at her. She had deserved this title, I was sure.

An investiture ceremony for landed peers wasn't that much different from a coronation, except the event didn't involve the whole nation. Like Gilda did yesterday, Kat came up to me, and pledged that she'd use her title and lands wisely, and not misuse the privileges that were now bestowed upon her. She knelt on a stool in front of me, and I, with the High King's sword, Rhindon, dubbed her a peeress.

But that was not all. Peers and peeresses, too, had coronets, like rulers had crowns. The coronet of a viscountess had 16 silver pearls around the rim, but at any angle, unless from a bird's-eye view, only 9 could be seen. I placed the coronet on Kat's head.

"Arise, my Lady of Selby," I said formally, as she rose to her feet, now holding a new identity, as everybody in the room clapped for her.

* * *

 **(En route to Tashbaan, Calormen)**

~Lucy's POV~

Tomas, my betrothed, had made every effort to make me feel welcome aboard his ship. He had introduced me to his esquire, Miguel Tarkaan – we had met only unofficially, before – and had assigned a handmaiden for me, Keziah Tarkheena, since my lady in waiting, Kat, would not be joining me on my trip to Calormen. I needed her to stay behind in Narnia to reply to missives and handle other secretarial tasks.

I was fascinated to learn Miguel's and Keziah's background and story. Their steadfast loyalty to Tomas had far surpassed any of my subjects' fealty to me. I had found Miguel to be an extremely efficient and competent worker, more resilient than a lot of people I knew. Keziah used to be one of Jamal's many mistresses and normally that would invoke my pity but not this time. Instead, a respect so strong had welled up in me for her. She was clever and was able to use her sexuality and charm to manipulate Jamal and get what she wanted. And because she was a woman _and_ a bastard she was even more easily underestimated, therefore contributing to her success in luring Jamal into her trap. All in all, although Narnia and Calormen could clash in a lot of aspects, especially culturally and religiously, I had got on rather well with Tomas and his closest companions, which was a relief to me, and a wonderful start if I was going to have a part in governing this empire.

It wasn't all about me, though. My DLF, Trumpkin, was with me on this trip as a diplomatic mission was bestowed upon him, much to his delight and mine. We decided to appoint Trumpkin the Narnian Ambassador to Calormen. Therefore Trumpkin would be expected to stay at the Calormene Court for quite some time. Tomas was very, very eager to speak with Trumpkin and did not at all mind how gruff our DLF could sometimes come off as. In fact, the spent the whole trip chatting and exchanging insights about governing a nation, and I was so proud to see that the more Trumpkin got to know about Tomas, the less harsh or brusque his attitude was to my betrothed. It felt so wonderful to be accepted. Which meant it must feel awful to be rejected and I supposed that was exactly how Xavier had felt when I told him the other day that I couldn't be with him. I knew that to my face he had put on his brave face but his façade wasn't that difficult to see through. I knew that I had broken his heart and I didn't know how I could ever make it up to him. He knew that he could never compete with an Emperor except in his affections for me. Of course, he didn't openly show his disappointment or dare contradict me since I was his Queen and he was still my subject, but he hated that we were 'separating' before we could even properly get together. I wished it weren't this way too, but I was the one who had struck up a betrothal with Tomas and I had to take responsibility for my actions and for Narnia.

* * *

 **A/n: Carissa is rebuilding her interpersonal relationships! She and Tomas confessed to each other that they like each other! Kat gets a new title! Trumpkin gets a new job! Thoughts? :DD**


	7. Reversal Of Fortune

**A/n: thanks to EC, Narnianfan, Daphne, Emma, Bella, GoldenAgeNarnia, CairParavel, LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, Connors, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, Emily, QueenElenaNarnia, and all the other guests. :DDD**

* * *

 **(Downtown Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Finally, today was the day that Their Majesties (6 of them only with the exception of Lucy), with Their Ladyships, the new Viscountess of Selby and her sister who still remained Lady Ines Farmington of Chippingford, would be having their tour around the village of Cair Paravel. Their outing also included some other towns, such as Beruna and Bella Vista.

The public welcomed their king and their queen; they reckoned King Tyrone's marriage to Queen Susan as a sign of unity between the Narnians and the Telmarines, and few people could resist such a romantic love story between King Edmund and Queen Gilda — they had come so far just to be together, and to be with each other till the end.

The masses also were supportive of King Caspian's courtship with Viscountess Katrina. They were inclined to believe that it was true love between the Telmarine King and Lady Selby, for he had ended a royal engagement in order to be with her. As a result, all of them were in a happy mood, initially, but something just had to go wrong. The people did not accept the courtship between King Peter and Lady Ines, much to their dismay.

People's minds worked in peculiar ways. They liked to make comparisons. Previously, when Caspian was still engaged to Gilda, people weren't really that keen on the idea of having an Archenlander on the thrones of Telmar and Narnia. They would much prefer a Telmarine as the Queen consort of Caspian X, since a Telmarine would always think and act in the best interests of the Telmarines, just as an Archenlander would naturally always think of the Archenlanders first, rather than putting the Telmarines and the Narnians first. Gilda had kept silent about this claim, because she knew there was truth in it. She herself, at least, agreed with it. Not to mention that a Telmarine Queen consort would share the same values as her own people did. There would be fewer clashes unlike if a foreigner was to rule beside Caspian X.

And so, when Caspian ended his betrothal to Gilda, the Telmarines were secretly happy about it. Of course, they, as commoners couldn't care less about the drawbacks of losing an alliance with Archenland. All they knew was that Gilda's replacement, Katrina Farmington of Chippingford, was a much better alternative. Sure, she was a commoner, but all the better now that she knew what it was like to be in the grass-root class of society. She was gradually making her way up, climbing up the social ladder, first by undergoing training to become a lady in waiting to the Queen, then by becoming a Viscountess, and all of that was by her own efforts and hard work. It would not be long until she'd become the Queen consort that all the Telmarines and all the Narnians had desired. Of course, it was entirely possible that somebody else could come along, and turn out to be a better alternative than Kat, but at least, when compared to Gilda Colson of Archenland, Katrina was much more preferable, in the eyes of the Telmarine people.

When it came to the consort of the High King, however, standards were different. _Very_ different. Yes, there were double standards. So what? What are you going to do about it? Oh, my sweet summer child. What do you know of society? You are but a small potato. Change is for the deviant, my small child, when the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, when the Witch commands the snow to fall a hundred feet deep and the ice wind comes howling out of her palace of ice and fear. Change is for the long night, when the sun hides its face for years at a time, and little children like you are born and live and die all in darkness while the hags grow gaunt and hungry, and the Nigris Oculis move through the woods. Do not seek to change society. It is not in your power or your business to change society. This is the way it is, and this is the way it will be.

The High Queen consort was expected to be the role model for all women in Narnia, young and old. She ought to live an exemplary life as a woman, as a queen, as a daughter, as a wife, as a mother, and more. So far, the only woman who could live up to all these standards and meet all the people's expectations was Helga Courtenay, the late High Queen of Narnia.

Ines, unfortunately, had yet to meet these pretty high standards. She had been courting Peter for a few months now, and yet nobody, amongst the public, had really shown any keenness on the idea of their relationship. Although those who knew Ines understood perfectly clearly that she was not trying to replace Helga, even in Peter's heart, those who could only be on the outside looking in were led to believe that Ines was attempting to displace Queen Helga. It was a misunderstanding to start with, but a disaster to end with. Catastrophe awaits, and you, you small child, ought to run and hide.

Sure, Her Majesty was dead already, and it could not be undone, but her legacy was anything but dead, and it lived on in the people's hearts. Not just in _people_ 's hearts, in facts, but in the hearts of the Talking Beasts as well. These sentient animals had been treated kindly by Helga. As a result, for generations upon generations, these Talking Animals remembered her kindness, and thought highly of her, even though she was from Archenland and so she was not familiar with animals and beasts that could talk just as humans did. This was partly why the Talking Animals were not as opposed to the idea of Ines being Queen as the general people were, but it was not up to the Talking Beasts, or up to you, to change the opposers' minds.

The Old Narnians were not the only race who looked up to the virtuous High Queen Helga. The Archenlanders also sung her praises, and all the Archenlander females at that time aspired to be just like her. Even after her death, the people of Archenland made memorabilia to commemorate her, a legendary woman who had won the people's hearts for thousands of years. These mementos were exhibited in modern-day museums, and some collections were state-owned. Also, Queen Helga was widely eulogized by the Telmarines, even though they never really did anything notable to pay homage to her, as they were a race that only came to learn about her sterling qualities how virtuous she was. Singers sang songs of her life, and of her tragic death. They did keep her reputation untarnished, and in fact the name 'Helga Courtenay' was held in the highest veneration in Narnia, Archenland, Telmar, and various other islets and states, till the present day.

So how could Ines Farmington ever compare to such an illustrious and praiseworthy High Queen? She could not. But that should not mean she never would. She hadn't done enough yet, and she was not known for any particularly outstanding achievement, ever in her life. All that she had accomplished was being the President of the Society for the Promotion of Talking Beasts' Welfare, so naturally she'd have the Talking Animals' support, but then the _humans_ formed the major oppositional forces. She also caused great displeasure and humiliation to many courtiers when she turned down the offer of a peerage. Many reckoned her arrogant and snooty for that, even though the truth was that she was not a supercilious person. She just needed to convince the general public that she did not believe herself 'too good' for anything; she had to let her true colors be shown to them and make them see who she really was, especially shedding light on her more commendable qualities, for example her humility. That would certainly take time, but would she be able to stand strong, even though it was only her against the world? At first, she thought she could, that she had what it took to make it through a rough patch, but things got worse.

As the royals' carriages passed through the streets of the towns, people cheered for the royals and for Katrina, but if they listened closely, they'd be able to hear that, beneath the outermost layer of welcoming chants and merry toots, lied an undertone of discontent in the grumblers' whispers.

As the Kings and Queens were occupied with a chat with the Mayor of the town, the villagers who were more daring – perhaps more foolish too – got much less discreet about their dissatisfaction. When authorities are too kind, people take advantage of it. The scurrilous remarks and disparaging complaints toward Ines never seemed to stop, and she was hearing them everywhere. Naturally she was more sensitive to the opprobrious words and invidious gestures from hooligans than others were. She tried to drown them out with the louder cheers that the majority of the villagers were directing at Caspian, the Pevensies and their consorts, but the hurtful comments somehow always found a way to pierce through her ears and haunt her mercilessly. What hurt the most was the foul language, the same vulgar meaning in a different packaging. Ines didn't even know that it was actually humanly possible for someone to be so cynical. She wondered, how did they live, with so much hatred in their hearts?

Decisively, she tore her eyes away from the group of rioters, disguised as civil loyalists to the crown, so that they wouldn't see that tears were brimming in her eyes.

"Ines? Are you alright?" Kat frowned at her sister.

"Oh, I'm fine. There's just something in my eye," Ines lied, and dabbed at her eyes with the back of her palm.

Kat was distracted before Ines even finished her sentence, as somebody had handed the younger sister a laurel wreath that the village kids had made. She accepted it graciously and smiled at the villagers, thanking them. Ines had managed to catch a conversation between some of the rioters, though.

"If the High King continues to court this good-for-nothing piece of trash instead of another woman more comparable to his lady wife, I shall not pay tax. My money shan't fund _her_ expenses! I'd like to see the collectors try and take my money from me, when less than a year ago the Queens had just given it back!"

"Exactly! The floozy must have bewitched His Majesty and lured him into courting her. She just doesn't let us see her wicked self behind closed doors, in the bedchamber," added another baleful dissenter.

"The King has lost his wits, for sure. He would not have made the poor decision of courting a lowly hussy had he still been the illustrious ruler he was, back then," one of them shook his head.

"I must say, I am _very_ disappointed in the High King. He used to be so Magnificent. But now, look at him, and the poor choices he had made."

"If His Majesty does not come to his senses, I fear Narnia may lose one of its greatest kings, and all because of one worthless woman! This is utterly unacceptable," another of them huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

Luckily, before Ines had to suffer more of these unpleasant comments, the horsemen led the carriages away to another hamlet.

* * *

 **(Tashbaan, Calormen)**

~Tomas' POV~

I decided it would be good for the development of our relationship if I were to take my betrothed on a date. So I did. I brought her a restaurant that offers traditional Calormene cuisine. It was located in a town so this would be the first time she was out of Court. I was glad that she was quite excited for it.

Lucy had quite an amazing story about her life to tell. You'd never expect that from a 14 year old. She once grew up and was an adult, almost reaching her thirties, but then suddenly she was reverted to barely a teenager. I couldn't imagine how tough it was for her.

During the summer, the sun would not go down until it was a couple of hours before midnight. So we had the chance to watch the sunset together after our dinner date. As we walked, we talked.

"Thanks for taking me on a date. It was lovely, really. I couldn't remember the last time I tried Calormene food and drinks," she grinned.

"I'm glad you had a good time," I beamed. "I thought you might like the view here too."

"I do. In fact, could you take me here again in maybe a few days' time, if it's convenient for you? I'm not sure if I've told you this yet but I love painting. And I would absolutely love to paint a picture of this beautiful landscape. It's stunning, honestly. I mean, look at the tones of pinks and oranges!"

She looked at nature with so appreciatively, and never once taking it for granted, it made me smile. For a moment I couldn't take my eyes off her, because that 'childlike' wonderment and awe in her eyes really reminded me of someone who was very important to me, someone I really missed. She did notice that I had been staring at her for a while now. Giving me a lopsided smile and tilting her head to a side curiously, she asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I smiled and explained my thoughts. I liked how direct she could be. She is an utter contrast to so many of my race – we just couldn't go a day without fancying up our language but she refused to make her words flowery. It was always straight to the point and it was refreshing to talk to someone like that, really.

"Who do I resemble then?" She inquired.

"My younger sister, Princess Zara. Half-sister, actually. She was legitimate and I was not," I answered.

"Oh?" She looked surprised. "I didn't know you had a sister. Is Her Highness at Court? Or already married off to a foreign royal as befits her station?"

"I suppose that might have been the life for her, if she had lived to enjoy it," I replied quietly.

Now Lucy was quiet too. "What happened?" She enquired solemnly.

I stifled a sigh. "Indeed she was supposed to wed a foreign royal and forge an alliance between Calormen and another nation through her marriage. In fact, so many princes from so many countries had sought her hand in marriage, even from a tender age. There was Yann Tolbert, the Crown Prince of Terebinthia at that time and now the King, as well as Anthony Thayer, the Crown Prince of Galma by then and also King by now, and so many more, like Oscar, a Prince from the Winn Isles. My late father couldn't even pick. But then…before His Majesty could decide who he wanted as his son-in-law…Zara was murdered."

Lucy gasped and covered her mouth quickly. "No…"

"She was only 10 when she died. If she had lived, she would've been your age. She loved nature, and she loved art, just like you. I think you two would have been inseparable if you could meet," I said nostalgically yet I also couldn't help but smile as I remembered how sweet and pleasant my little sister always was.

"Who could have done this to her?" She frowned and shook her head, mortified.

"No one knows," I said stoically. "No one has been able to find evidence that would point us to a killer. She was missing for a few days and then someone found her body. I don't know how anybody can commit such a 'perfect' crime. It's beyond my capacity to comprehend how anybody could bring themselves to kill her. But just between you and me, the only one who'd have something to gain from her death would be Jamal."

"Him again?!"

"I'm afraid so. You see, with so many powerful suitors vying for Zara's hand in marriage, Jamal was extremely jealous of his sister. Our father began to show favoritism toward her even though he's never particularly cared for daughters, and neglected Jamal. Additionally, Zara never inhibited her cleverness, and Jamal didn't like to see someone smarter than him. But more importantly, Jamal saw Zara as a political threat. He was the Crown Prince at that time, not me, but if and when she'd ally herself with a foreign power, that nation could use Zara's royal lineage to stake a claim on the throne to Calormen, because although it's never happened before, if the line of succession to the Calormene throne runs out of males, then it'll be the females turn to run the empire, and naturally Zara was the highest-ranking one. Jamal knows that I curry limited favor with the aristocrats while he curried limited favor with our father. Zara, on the other hand, was loved by everyone, regardless of her inferior gender. Jamal needed to get rid of Zara and nothing could stop him. I mean, that is, IF he really were the one who offed her.

"I can't believe it!" Lucy exclaimed, shuddering and added how grateful she was that she had siblings who loved her to bits.

"And I envy you for that, for having siblings who care about you genuinely instead of trying to plot against you," I added solemnly.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry that the only family member you ever had a healthy relationship with was taken from you like that. She was innocent and she doesn't deserve this, and nor do you. Oh, I don't know if I should say Aslan's Country or Tash's Country but…she's in a better place now and no one can ever hurt her again. She is loved," she said in reassurance.

I nodded. "She is loved," I replied, and promised myself that in Zara's memory I would rule Calormen and Gard justly and, to my power, cause law and justice, in mercy, to be executed in all of my judgments, like I had vowed to do at my coronation.

By now the sun had fully set, as if signaling me to put my sorrows to rest. I never thought I would be able to open up to Lucy the way I just did but I was definitely pleased that we had bonded. But would I be able to 'like' her the way I 'liked' Carissa? Would we eventually grow to 'love' each other like Gilda and Edmund did? Or would I not be able to see her as more than the shadow of or a substitute for my dead sister?

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **In this chapter I tried to take advantage of the Chronicler's POV to write in second person and in present tense to engage and directly address our readers i.e. y'all. :DDDDD**

 **What do you think of Princess Zara? She is dead so she won't be appearing except in flashbacks. ;D**


	8. Heartbreak

**A/n: Thanks QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, Daphne, EC, QueenLucyfan, Emily, Aslanmane, Emma, Bella, Connors, Narniafan, CairParavel, GoldenAgeNarnia, and all the other guests. :DD**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

Although I had tried my absolute hardest, I still could not get those derogatory remarks out of my head. They were demeaning, yes, but not just to _me_. It hurt me and offended me even more to know that they were debasing to Peter as well, the man I loved. I didn't want him to ever have to suffer any defamatory talk ever again, or hear the injurious words unsuitable to anybody's ear. So I had made my decision. This was against everything I had ever wanted, and I knew that I would probably earn Their Majesties' wrath for doing what I was about to do, but the moment I heard that the people had wanted to riot against them, planning to refuse to pay tax, I knew that I must not compromise Narnia's stability, just so I could keep Peter to myself. I couldn't be selfish like that; Peter wouldn't want that. The last thing I wanted was to cause civil unrest to break out in Narnia once again because of me. It became clear to me that it was no longer beneficial for Peter to be in a courtship with me, since his people had made themselves clear: they loathed me. It was a King's duty to ensure the stability of his nation, and if the people were really going to protest and rebel, then I would have caused Peter to fail his job as a King, and that must not happen; I wouldn't allow it. Who knew how much more violent these hooligans could get? If they decided to resort to more aggressive means, such as burning buildings down, then it would be too late to fix things, so I must act while I still could. After all, other people's safety was more important to me.

Taking a deep breath, I left my room and went to Peter's, knocking on his door. I loved him so much, but the image of the rioters' angry faces surfaced in my mind once more, and what they had said just then had rung in my head, and I knew I had to do it.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you," he said, letting me in. When he opened the door, he was smiling and in a good mood, which made it a hundred times more difficult for me. But my mind was made up, and even though I'd have to ruin his mood and wipe the smile off his face, this was what had to be done.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry, but there's something I need to say to you. It's important and it can't wait; I won't wait," I said morosely.

He raised his eyebrows. "I've got a bad feeling. What's happened?"

"I've been thinking about this ever since the parade. I've decided that it would be better if I terminate my courtship with you, quit my job as a lady in waiting, go back to live with my uncle and aunt and run the florist store with them," I said all at once. "Things will go back to the way they were before I met you."

Peter stared at me for a moment before cracking up. "Very good. Well done," he said, clapping and laughing. "If it were up to me, I don't think I would have been able to keep a straight face as I say the words. You really had me fooled. How many times did you rehearse this before coming to say this to me?"

"I'm not kidding, Your Majesty. I'm serious," I iterated. I was actually very scared and my hands were shaking and my palms were sweating but here he was, _laughing_.

Peter stiffened. He knew that I really was not joking, when I addressed him so formally.

"Why in Narnia would you make that decision?" He demanded, starting to get angry.

"Because I realize that this life is not for me," I answered curtly.

"Oh? And what about _us_?" He questioned.

"There is no 'us' anymore, my King. I found out that I was simply confused about my feelings for you, which I suppose is normal, because I'm young and I've never been in love before. But this life is too much for me, and so it's better if we go separate ways," I said plainly.

Seething, he grabbed my arms and drove me against the wall, leaning in just close enough to kiss me, but that's not what he did, although if he wanted to he could. I could feel his breath, heavy and laden with worry. I was immobilized, and my eyes couldn't even dart away; I had to look him straight in the eye. I was so scared that I gulped.

"You're lying," he stated in disbelief.

"I'm not," I squeaked, losing confidence. "I'm very serious, King Peter."

"YOU'RE LYING!" He bellowed, right in my face, causing me to grimace. At the same time, I feel him tighten his grip on my arms, to the point where it hurt.

"Your Majesty, please, you're hurting me," I said, cringing in pain. "Please let me go," I pleaded. (Pun intended?)

He let me go, but continued to holler at me. "Oh? It hurts? Well what a coincidence! You're hurting me too! What the _fuck_ do you mean you're leaving?! What about all the things you said to me on the day of my sister's wedding, on the balcony, hmm? You're lying, and you fucking know it. What load of bullshit. Everything that we went though was a lie too. You never loved me. Is that what you're saying?"

I almost broke down, looking at his impassioned state, but I couldn't back down now. "Yes, you can say that I was not in my right mind when I said those words to you. I don't love you anymore, and I've realized that after our excursion to the towns yesterday. So it's over between us, my King. Whatever we had is gone now. I'm sorry, King Peter," I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"You're _sorry_? Look the word up in the dictionary before you say it to my fucking face. Get the fuck out of my room now. Get out of my sight. Go. NOW!" He roared, pointing at the door.

I ran out while I still could. With tears in my eyes and a broken heart, for lying to the only man I had ever loved. Because if he made me stay, I knew that I'd find him quite persuasive and compelling, and I would have stayed. But I couldn't and I shouldn't. So I left.

* * *

Before I could leave Cair Paravel altogether, I needed to see one last person: Queen Susan, to hand in my resignation letter to her, something I had written in a hurry, in the spur of a moment. She let me into her room — well, in fact, the room she now shared with King Tyrone — and I handed her the letter. She read it and afterward, she shook her head, looking up at me. "I can't believe what I just read. You quit? Or do I need to get my eyes checked?"

"I do quit. I have no other explanation to offer you, except for the one that I already have given Your Majesty in the letter," I nodded. "So if you could please just sign it then I can leave right now; I've already packed my belongings."

She looked at me and gave me a slight chuckle. Somewhat like Peter did. At first she thought I was fooling around, taking a prank too far, but it didn't take long for her to realize I was dead serious.

"Ines; this is absurd!" She exclaimed at me abruptly, throwing her hands up in the air and breathing more heavily. "I can't believe you. In all 30 years of my life, I have never seen anything remotely near this profuse level of absurdity before. How could you leave me right after my wedding without giving me a chance to hire another handmaiden to help me? And not to mention the fact that you are courting my brother."

"Actually, my Queen...His Majesty and I are no longer courting. As of...5 minutes ago," I admitted.

"You're being unreasonable," she frowned. "Peter was finally believing in love and again and opening up his heart to another relationship, and you decide that this would just be the best time ever to break his heart and shatter all his hopes of a happy future?! Helga didn't die for this shit!"

I cringed once more, because Peter was not the only one with a broken heart. And when she mentioned Queen Helga, I only felt more remorseful. "Well, with all due respect, Queen Susan, what goes on between King Peter and myself is none of your business." I didn't want to be impolite to her. In fact, I hated that I had to use rudeness to make her angry so that it'd prompt her to let me go quickly.

"None of my business?! Nice fucking try, Ines," she screeched at me. "Peter has been my brother for longer than you have even _existed_ ; it _is_ my business! And he's my family; how could it not be my business?! But you know what? You're right. You really should leave, because I don't want someone like _you_ to be anywhere near my brother, or my family either, for that matter. You have proven to be a most _untrustworthy_ person, and I have to tell you, you really had us all fooled, for like _9_ months' time, from when you first entered the training! So _yes_ , Ines, congratulations, you can get out of here. I'll give you what you want. I will sign this shit and you are free to go," she grabbed a quill and signed on the parchment, an angry scribble as opposed to her usual neat handwriting. Her signet ring had been pressed onto the seal so harshly that the parchment was crumpled. "From now on, your title of Lady will be forfeit. Grab your bags and leave my Court right now. If you don't vanish within half an hour I swear I will burn this fucking palace down to the ground," she snarled at me. She marched to the door and swung it open. "Augustus!" She raised her voice impatiently.

The guard immediately jogged upstairs and bowed. "Queen Susan. How may I be of s—"

"Send the footmen to help Lady —" she stopped in the middle of her sentence, aware of her mistake of referring to me using a title I had just lost. "To help Ines Farmington with her baggage. She is going to leave Court _right now_."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he bowed once more and did as he was told. Promptly, as he knew Queen Susan did not like having to wait.

I turned back to the Queen I once worked for and said, with teary eyes, "it was a pleasure to have worked for you, my Queen. I do wholeheartedly wish you and King Tyrone happiness," I said earnestly. "Queen Susan, please forgive me if I —"

"Forgive me," she said sardonically, rolling her eyes. "But I fail to see the sincerity in your words," she snapped at me, before slamming the door in my face.

Tears rolled down my cheeks now. I knew that bridges were burned. I walked down the stairs and did not look back, so that it wouldn't weaken my resolve.

* * *

 **(Village of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Eileen had just set the table for dinner. It was, as usual, only her and her husband tonight. Since their nieces had gone to the royal court to be ladies in waiting, the house had been rather quiet. But then there was a knock on the door, and she wondered why there'd still be customers at this hour of the day. The 'CLOSED' sign hung on the doorknob could not possibly get any clearer.

"It's alright; I'll go get it," she said to Hugh who was in the kitchen. When she opened the door, her jaw dropped as she found out that it wasn't a customer; it was her own niece Ines, with two large bags in her hands and a tear-stained face. She had never seen Ines like this before.

"Ines! What happened?!" She inquired worriedly. "Why are you all by yourself? Where's your sister? Is she alright? Are you alright?"

"She's fine," Ines croaked. It was the only questions she knew the answer to. But she just dropped her bags on the floor so that she could fall into her aunt's open embrace.

When Hugh came outside he was shocked too. "Ines? What's wrong?"

Ines was sobbing so hard that she couldn't even say a word or breathe properly. Her uncle and aunt had to just stand there, gobsmacked, and give her a moment until she could compose herself. "Could you let me stay here?"

"Of course, this is your home," Eileen nodded, still worried.

"But what about your job as the Queen's lady in waiting?" Hugh enquired, puzzled.

"Well I don't have that anymore," Ines said gloomily.

"You got fired?!" Hugh gasped.

"Not really, it's just that..." Ines sighed. "I don't know how to explain this right now. I need to sleep it off. Can I tell you two about it tomorrow? Please. I'll answer any questions you've got."

"Yes, yes, it's fine. Come upstairs; your old bedroom is still where it was," said Eileen, heading upstairs to help her niece unpack. Afterward, she offered to bring Ines something for dinner, but the ex-handmaiden said she wasn't hungry and was just going to skip the meal.

"I just want to lie down and sleep and it would be even better if I'd never wake up."

"Oh don't say that, Ines. But do get some sleep," Eileen said sadly, going downstairs to rejoin her husband for dinner.

"How is she?" Hugh asked, not looking hopeful at all.

"A mess," Eileen sighed.

"Did she tell you what's wrong?"

"No; she didn't really want to talk. But when she ready she's gonna tell us. Now we're just gonna let her have some rest, so that she may be able to feel better, but it does pain me to see her like that," she admitted.

Devastated, the couple had their dinner in silence.

* * *

 **A/n:** **It's not the end of the world. So many twists and spins await y'all. I think y'all will be surprised to see what Kat does about this whole Ines situation. :DD**

 **P.S. There will be an M-rated scene in the next chapter! Any guesses on what it could be about or which characters will be involved? :DD**


	9. Distraction

**A/n: thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, Daphne, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, EC, Emma, Bella, Emily, Aslamane, Connors, CairParavel, Narniafan, and all the other guests. Please be aware that this chapter is M-rated. The first scene doesn't have adult contents but the last scene does. ;D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

All 7 royals were sitting in the lounge at the present moment, having a drink. Queen Susan and King Tyrone had received way too much liquor as their wedding presents. Now would be a good time to consume some of it, but this wasn't a merry day. It was anything but. But after what had just happened with Ines just now, they all needed that drink. The news of Ines' sudden resignation and abrupt departure was leaving everybody in shock. They were all so surprised yet appalled, confused yet angry. Even Queen Lucy, supposedly the youngest, was not holding back in the amount of gin she was drinking. Nobody gave a damn about her age at the moment when they were all focused on bashing Ines Farmington.

"I don't believe it," said Lucy, shaking her head. "It doesn't sound like what Ines would do, at all."

"Well trust me, Lu. She was looking me in the eye when she broke up with me. All of the promises she had made meant nothing to her, when it had meant so much to me. Our love, our future. Everything. And I even gave her a second chance. I must have been out of my mind," said King Peter, grabbing the bottle of cognac, but disappointed to find that it had been emptied already, so he reached for the dark rum instead.

"You should have seen how she talked to _me_! That attitude!" Susan said lividly.

"What makes me even angrier is that she had no qualms, at all, about abandoning you," Tyrone added, feeling unfair for his wife. "What kind of a lady in waiting does that make her?"

"It makes her a dismissed one, kicked out of my household," Susan spat.

"Exactly. I was just praising her about her humility the other day, but now, look at what she's done to us," King Edmund added.

"She had everyone fooled. We all thought she was changing for the better and improving, but it was all an act," King Caspian was pissed off as well. "And to think that I even thought about dubbing her a Viscountess! Ha! Maybe she knew I was stupid; that's why she took advantage of it."

"Well, what are you going to with the counteroffer she had made and you had accepted?" Queen Gilda inquired, feeling no less disappointed.

"Humph, it's off now. No way will I allow the child of a traitor to be a viscount or viscountess of Narnia. I will give it to your firstborn instead, Peter," Caspian said, but suddenly remembering the fact that the late Princess Aylee was the High King's firstborn. "I mean...if you decide to have any children this time around. It would be an honor if you'd accept it. I figured it's the least I could do to rectify my stupid mistake. One I'd never make again, I swear."

"Thanks, my friend," said Peter, accepting the offer. "Well, from now on," he said to the others. "Her wicked name will be forbidden in this tower. I don't want to hear her name ever again in my life; she is dead to me. There's a special place in Tash's Country for anybody who dares mention her to me." And with that, he grabbed the bottle of dark rum and left the lounge. A slam of the door was then heard.

"Poor Peter," said Gilda sympathetically. "He doesn't deserve that. Or the hangover I'm a hundred percent sure he's going to have in the morning."

"None of us do, frankly," Edmund said glumly.

"Caspian, how is Kat?" said Lucy considerately.

"I don't know. She's mortified; she doesn't want to have dinner, and she's locking herself in her own room. Do you need her to help you with anything? She is your handmaiden after all, and I'm certain she would not want to be as irresponsible as her sister was," Caspian answered.

"No, not now. I can see why she's upset, but why should she feel ashamed? She didn't do anything wrong. It's just her disgraceful sister. Kat had nothing to do with that," Lucy snorted.

"I'm not sure if she's told you lot about it, but her father was branded a traitor too, and now, her sister," Caspian said sadly.

"Right! She's told me about this before. I can't believe I forgot about it," Lucy replied.

"I'm going to go and talk to her," Caspian stood up.

"Bring this with you," Tyrone suggested, pointing at the bottle of vodka. "It's strong and it helps."

Caspian, deciding to heed his friend's advice, headed to Kat's room with a bottle in his hand.

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

When I had just finished my bath and gotten dressed, there were knocks on my door. Biting my lip, I unlocked it and pulled it open. "Caspian?"

"Kat. May I come in?"

I nodded. "Of course." As I closed the door I noticed that he was holding three large bottles of vodka. I told him it was alright to place them on my counter.

"Would you fancy a drink with me?" He requested.

"Oh, yes, please," I sighed as we sat down on my bed. We uncorked a bottle and I grabbed it from him, taking a swing from it. He chuckled a little at my eagerness.

"Kat, if you want to talk about —"

" _No_ , I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about _anything_ , actually," I said resolutely. "In fact, I need you to distract me."

"How?" He asked, interested, as I caught a desirous look flash in his eyes.

"If we're not going to talk, I figured we better put our mouths to better use," I said, before pressing my lips onto his. I could really use a solid make out session; I needed him to take my mind off things. Ines had made me so distraught yet so furious, but I couldn't stay in a state of distress forever, could I? Well right now, I was no longer as upset as I was just then. I was turned on and it was getting hot in here. I pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him, our fingers entwining. But his hands somehow had wriggled out of my grip, in order to unclothe me. I never thought that he could so easily be overwhelmed with desire. I was utterly besotted as well, and I decided to loosen the laces of his tunic as well. We broke apart briefly just so I could remove my nightgown; and he could sit up to lift his tunic above his head. Afterward, I leaned in once more and left a trail of peppered kisses from his collarbone to his abdomen, places I had never kissed before, before locking lips with him again. We were kissing much more passionately now, our unbridled fervency escalating by the minute.

I pulled away from him, though, precipitously. I wanted a pause so that I could keep him wanting more, because I knew that whatever I denied him, he'd only crave more ravenously. But it seemed he had other plans. Instead of looking surprised and wondering if he had gone too far — which he hadn't — he saw an opportunity to flip me over so that he'd be on top, and he took it, causing me to squeal in delight when he did it. Now atop me, he kissed my neck while his hands were free to reach down and roam all over my thighs, where my skin was getting more and more sensitive to his touch, causing me to gasp and moan erotically. Now I remembered what he said to me last time we were making out like this. He said it wasn't over yet. And now we sure were continuing right where we left off last time, as I sat up to let him pull down my shoulder straps to reveal my breasts. I arched my back slightly to allow him to admire my voluptuous breasts for a moment before kissing them, flicking his tongue over my hardening nipples, giving them a slight pinch too because he dared. And now his hands had reached my undergarments. He flicked a glance up at me. I met his gaze and nodded in consent, and lifted my legs. Nimbly, he removed my panties, but not completely. He only pulled it halfway down and left it hanging at my ankles.

What he did next was _super_ pleasurable. He started gently, at first, touching and massaging my most private part, as I moaned wantonly in his ear, knowing it would please him greatly to hear me make these glorious sounds. Gradually, I found that I was grinding against his fingers because the sensation was damn addictive. I wanted to spread my legs open for him but I couldn't, because my panties were dangling at my ankles, so that my thighs couldn't be wide apart, and that in turn had meant that the friction, the pressure, and consequently the pleasure created would be felt more strongly. That must have been his goal, since I found him smirking at me seductively. Gosh, I could just go weak in the knees by looking him in the eye because that _look_ he was giving me was incendiary. But that wasn't all, for he was drawing circles on me. Instead of inserting his fingers into my sex, he simply rubbed my entrance without filling me up, which caused me to shut my eyes in ecstasy as I felt that I was close to the edge. But his voice drew me back temporarily.

"Don't close your eyes; look at me when you _come_ ," he drawled, and _oh_ his voice had aroused me to an extreme degree of passion. I felt myself give in to bliss as I tumbled over the edge of pleasure. I gripped his shoulders tightly as his name escaped my lips. I had honestly intended to moan it loudly and coquettishly, to stroke his ego, but I was so lost in the moment that it had taken my breath away and in the end his name just sounded like a breathless whimper on my lips. But, I did do as he requested and kept our eye contact when I _came_ , for I knew it would bring him great satisfaction and let him know I was truly _his_.

To thank him, I sat up and planted a firm kiss on his lips. It felt so damn good; he was so damn good at this. I knew it was probably because his former mistress had taught him well.

I now faced a dilemma. I desperately wanted to return the favor by touching him, but then I also wanted to deny him that, since teasing him was my full-time profession. Now that I was watching him lick his fingers clean and tasting my juices, I was inclined to pleasure him. So eagerly, I reached down and touched his boner through a few layers of fabric. He seemed delighted at what I was doing. I unclothed him promptly, and my eyes widened when his throbbing rod sprang to life; goodness gracious it was _huge_. Not just in terms of length, but thickness as well. Initially I was a bit worried that I would not be able to take him in, but I was less daunted about pleasuring him with my hands. My strokes were tentative at first, moving my hands up and down his massive length, in a slow, steady motion initially, but I mixed my speed and pressure as his arousal grew. He was actually rock hard in my hands. He grunted in pleasure, and according to the volume of his grunts and groans, I deduced that the ridge where the head met the shaft, as well as the thinner ridge that ran the length of the underside, was two super sensitive spots that I ought to pay special attention to. So I massaged them periodically with my fingers. The reaction I had elicited from him had told me that I was doing the right thing. He was close to his climax; I didn't know how I knew, but I just did, sort of instinctually. Perhaps it was his breathing; it was rapid, like mine was I was nearing my high. Curiously, I formed a ring with my thumb and forefinger at the base of his shaft and gently tugged downward, while simultaneously fondling his testicles. And that did it. He could not contain himself or hold back — his warm liquids poured out from the tip into my hands. I gasped gently at that. "Fuck, yes, Katrina," he grunted in a husky, sexy voice as he had his release.

I wasn't quite sure what I should do right now, so I just did what I wanted. Slowly and tantalizingly I brought my hands up to my mouth and licked up every drop of his seed. I had accidentally smeared some onto the corner of my lips, but my tongue had teasingly lapped it up. I could tell that what I was doing was setting him on fire. I didn't even know that a few drops of his release had dripped onto my chin, until he pulled me in and cleaned it up for me. He kissed me, deeply, our tongues against each other's. I wasn't eager to get out of bed to wash my hands even though I knew I had to. I did it anyway, after making out with him for a good long while. When I came back to bed from the bathroom, I could tell, right away, from that impish look on his face, that he had wanted more. I did too, but once again it was late, and I didn't want to give him too much in one sitting; he'd have to earn it. So deciding that it was time to sleep — yes, I had to specify that I had meant that literally, not suggestively — I was more than happy to sleep in his arms. But he was relentless as he was still kissing my neck.

"Caspian," I giggled.

"Yes, love?"

"I thought we were going to sleep," I said, smiling.

"We are. I just wanted to kiss you."

I turned around and smiled at him. "It's a bit difficult to get to sleep when your member is poking me."

"Yeah, it's a pity, isn't it?" He replied puckishly.

I laughed. "Don't worry; we'll save it for another night."

He nodded. "It's fine if you're not ready yet."

"Well, actually, I _am_ ready. I just feel like making you wait, because I know I'm worth it," I said mischievously.

"Goodness, I hate you, Kat," he said playfully, burying kisses in my neck. "Tonight was amazing, by the way."

"Agreed," I chuckled. "I love you, Caspian. Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight. I love you too."

* * *

 **A/n: Thoughts? ;)**

 **P.S. The next chapter is sure to have a Farmington family moment! :P**


	10. Strife

**A/n: Thanks LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, EC, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Daphne, Bella, Emma, QueenElenaofnarnia, Narniafan, Emily, CairParavel, Aslanmane, Connors, and all the other guests for getting us beyond 100 reviews! I'm sure you're all very eager to find out what Kat will do in response to what Ines has done. I think you'll be in for a surprise, though. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **(Village of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

At lunch, I decided to tell my uncle and aunt why I had quit my job and moved back in with them. After explaining my motives to them, they could not believe what they had just heard.

"You did that because of what you heard at the parade?" Uncle Hugh questioned.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? They were angry and there'd be an uprising if I didn't do it. If they don't pay taxes, this country isn't going to just run itself with no money in its treasury. They were even plotting an attack on Cair; I don't want blood to be spilled because I didn't want to let go of the man I loved," I sighed in despair.

"Then you should have told Their Majesties what you had heard, not lie to them and cover up for the troublemakers. You said that life at Court was not for you, and that you didn't love King Peter anymore, but I think we all know that both statements are false," Uncle Hugh continued.

"Well the latter is definitely not true but somehow a part of me thinks that there's some truth in the former," I mumbled.

"I think you're just starting to believe in your own lies," said Aunt Eileen, patting me on the back.

"I did it for the safety of everybody in Cair Paravel. And what was I supposed to say to them? I didn't have any proof against the rioters because nobody had heard them. It was my word against them," I said in my defense.

"But I think Their Majesties would still believe you, like that had done many times before," Aunt Eileen replied.

"Even if they would, the people wouldn't. They'd probably be penalized for bad-mouthing, and that'll only further fuel their desire for revenge. I would never forgive myself if Peter and the others were in danger. Please understand my viewpoint; it's not easy for me either. I could never love another man the way I loved Peter," I said, tears welling in my eyes once again.

"We do understand. We just don't like to see that you are suffering, knowing you're now a…sort of a persona non grata at Court," Uncle Hugh replied.

"I know they'd hate me and that I'd have to deal with the consequences, the worst being Peter finding somebody else and falling in love with her and I just –" I couldn't even finish my sentence; I had broken down into sobs.

"Ines, you're not alone. You have us, and your sister too," Aunt Eileen said softly.

"I hope that wherever Aslan is right now, He'll forgive me for my lies, especially to the ones I love and care about the most," I cried.

"What did Katrina say about all of this?" Uncle Hugh inquired.

"I didn't have the chance to talk to her about it. I know she'd object to it, and it'll make it even harder for me to walk away. So I just left her a note before I left Court," I answered.

"But does she know about the rebels at the parade?" Aunt Eileen enquired.

"I'm not sure; they were careful to not let Their Majesties hear them. I teared up a little bit at the parade, and I think Kat saw me, but I lied – yes, again – and said that something got into my eye. I don't know; I think she knows me well enough to tell that I wasn't exactly truthful," I shrugged.

Suddenly, there were a series of urgent knocks on the door, so Aunt Eileen went downstairs hurriedly to greet the customer with a smile. But her smile faded when she saw that it was Katrina who stormed inside, ignoring our aunt. Kat marched upstairs and it was not difficult to notice that something was very wrong.

"Oh there you are, you little traitor, hiding at home upstairs," she yelled at me when she found me. She looked extremely cross.

"Excuse me?" I stood up defensively. I couldn't believe that my own sister would be angry at me for what I'd done; I thought she'd always been the one who'd always understand me the best.

"Well you heard me! How could you?! You are such a bitch; I cannot believe what you have done," she shouted.

"Katrina Farmington, you will watch your language," Uncle Hugh scolded sternly.

"I will when she watches her actions!" She retorted, shooting a glare at our uncle and aunt before turning back on me. "How could you have used King Peter like that?! You took advantage of his feelings for you, you took his heart and then you broke it into pieces. You have used him all along! What have they ever done to you?! Nothing! All this time they have been extremely supportive of you, and they accepted you even though you got into trouble. And now, after 9 months, you realized that life at Court is not the one you want. This doesn't make any sense! You are disgusting and I feel ashamed for being blood-related to you. Sometimes I think I'm actually adopted, because there is no way I'd have a sister who'd do such vile things!"

After a dreaded moment of silence, I asked calmly, "Are you finished?"

Katrina didn't say anything in reply; she only glowered at me. But I took that as a yes. "Good," I said. Even though this was actually far from good. "It saddens me to know that out of everybody, you, my own sister, are the one who could not understand my motives or sympathize with me."

"Sympathize with you?! You don't deserve my sympathy! Don't play the victim here; we all know that the real victims are inside the palace right now. The maid this morning couldn't even walk inside King Peter's room without coughing because it reeked too damn strongly of alcohol. You made him this way and you don't even feel a single ounce of guilt for it, while he's the one who burdens himself with remorse. For trusting you. For giving his heart to you just to have you rip it into pieces."

"Well, I think you don't know me at all. And if you're here to make me feel even worse than I already do, then I think you should leave," I folded my arms, even though I doubted she could make me feel worse when I'd already hit rock bottom.

She turned on her heel and was about to walk down the stairs, but then she turned back around precipitously. She was not done with her rant yet, it appeared. "You know, I thought that Carissa was a lot worse than you, and that she was a terrible person. But now, I see that she is actually way better than you are. Yes, she steals, and she lies, and she manipulates, but we all know that it was her father and later her husband who made her do it in the first place. But you, you're different. You take evilness to a whole new level that not even Claudius Atherton or Prince Jamal could even dream of. Carissa is definitely a better lady in waiting than you are, even though her days as a handmaiden were short. Because at least she would never quit her job all of a sudden without informing the Queen in advance. Do you know who's been doing all the work for you ever since you left so irresponsibly? Surprise; it's me! Doing double the work but not getting double the pay. How very fun! This is all your doing, because you are cruel and selfish and inconsiderate!"

"Selfish?! Kat, you're not upset just because I 'used' Peter or because you have to take over now that there is a vacant position in Queen Susan's household. You're mad because now that Peter and I have separated, it would take longer for you to get to marry King Caspian, since you can't get married unless I do, and if I decide to remain unmarried all my life you will be damned," I said accusatorily.

Her nose was in the air and she spoke to me in a condescending manner. "I will dismiss your words as that of a delusional woman. Seriously, you're deluded, I tell you. My courter is the King; he'll order you to get married if he fucking wants to, to whomever he wants you to fucking marry, and we'll all be darned if it ends up being King Peter. And don't think you have any bargaining power because you think your firstborn is still going to own Elsmere, because Caspian's told me that his deal with you is off now, and Elsmere is now promised to King Peter's eldest child, after Her Royal Highness the late Princess Aylee," she said smugly. "Although, I have to say that I do pity the poor fellow who has to be your husband. He's the one who deserves my sympathy, not you. Because one way or another, Caspian is not going to let you get in the way of his happiness as well, or mine, for that matter," she put her hands on her hips. "Isn't that what you've always wanted, though? For your little sister to be happy, as his Queen? You were the one who chided him when he asked me to be his mistress and I said yes, and then, you talked him into properly courting me, but now you make it impossible for us to get married. You need to make up your mind. Do you, or do you not, want me and the King to be together? Because whether you like it or not, I will stay with him, if not as his wife, then as his mistress. So, I look forward to receiving your wedding invitation," she said belligerently as she walked out the door, fuming. Her virulent emotions had turned her into a completely different person. She wasn't the Katrina I once knew anymore.

"Why would she use such vitriolic language?!" Aunt Eileen shook her head in disappointment.

"What she said was terrible; I'm going to talk to her about it. I won't allow her to behave that way, and neither will the Kings and Queens, I trust," Uncle Hugh said determinedly.

"You can't reach her unless she visits again. You'll need a permit to get into the royals' tower where her quarters are, and if she's in Selby then it's even worse – she has every right to deny you access into her lands and estates, because she knows you're there on my behalf, and she doesn't want anything to do with me," I said sullenly. "Just leave her be. Otherwise, it'll only make things worse. What doesn't kill us will just make us stronger."

"I have a question, though. What did Kat mention about…being…the King's mistress?" Aunt Eileen couldn't help but ask.

"Oh," I buried my face into my palms. "I was hoping I could avoid that, but I see I could not. Well, I suppose both she and I owe you an explanation. Back in January, when King Caspian was still engaged to Queen Gilda – Princess at that time – it was already clear to us that they were not in love, as she was in a secret relationship with King Edmund, while the Telmarine King was in love with Kat. But His Majesty could not break off the engagement, as much as he had wanted to be with Kat instead. So, they found a way to be together, and he asked her to be his mistress."

"And Katrina said yes?" Uncle Hugh blurted.

I nodded. "She was in love with him. She still is. I see that her love for him has only grown, if they're thinking about getting married."

"So…Katrina isn't a virgin?" Aunt Eileen queried.

"Well, about that, I can't be sure. When I first found out about their affair, I know that she would go to the King's rooms at night, but she told me that she never actually slept with His Majesty. As of now, they've been courting for a while now, so…I really don't know. They might have, or they might not have," I explained. "Anyway, let's not talk about her anymore, please. Is it time to get back to work?"

"Ines, you don't have to work for us if you'd rather take more rest. You need a break; everybody at Court has been giving you such a hard time," Uncle Hugh said understandingly.

"I like to work. Please let me work. It takes my mind off things anyway. I'm not a Lady anymore so I don't have any privileges. And I enjoy being a florist. I think it's better for me to get used to it anyway," I said gloomily.

"Well, if you have to 'get used to' life as a florist instead of life as a Lady, then it says something about you, and which lifestyle is really the one for you," said Aunt Eileen solemnly.

* * *

 **A/n: Y'all asked for more M-rated scenes so I think the next chapter will be quite interesting to read. :D**


	11. Susan

**A/n: Thanks to LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Connors, CairParavel, EC, Daphne, QueenElenaofnarnia, Bella, Emma, Aslanmane, Narniafan, Emily, and all the other guests. ****There's smut! Ooh la la! :D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Susan's POV~

I was so stressed about not having a personal assistant and attendant around. Not just any maid would do; it was only Ines who knew where my personal belongings were and in what order to sort them. I hated that she was a competent lady in waiting — without her I was a wreck but I also knew that I, and my family members, would be so much better off without her. I sincerely, earnestly, genuinely hoped that she would never be back in our lives again. Please, Aslan, I beseech Your Eminence, do not put us through that agony again, and spare my poor brother in particular because Peter seriously does not need to be in pain. He's done nothing wrong. He doesn't deserve to be punished that way. I promise You, Great Lion, I'll work extra hard toward the betterment and prosperity of Narnia and toward being a better Queen. I'll be good, I swear. Just have mercy on Peter.

"Am I interrupting?" Tyrone asked suddenly. I hadn't realized that he had already finished his bath. It must be late already.

"My thoughts? No, it's fine," I shook my head and smiled slightly.

"What are you thinking about?" He inquired casually yet caringly, making his way to the other side of the bed.

"Oh, just Peter. I know he had the day off but he feels barely any better," I said sadly. "It's just...I feel bad that I don't know what else there is I can do to lessen his sorrow. That's why I ask the Great Lion to help me with that…"

"Hey, don't let that beat you down, sweetheart. I'd say you've done a lot for Peter already. You did take over for him, for today's meeting early in the morning. I know he's not in the mood to talk to anybody but I'm sure he's thankful for that, you know," said my husband appreciatively.

I nodded. "He was also supposed to be in charge of the dam project at Mahaska, but I took over as well, of my own volition. I know that Ed and G will be going to Archenland soon so I don't want to burden them with even more work. Lucy's in Calormen, still adjusting. Caspian also took up the new agriculture project recently so I don't want to further add to his workload. You're already overseeing the enforcement of the tax policy. I just don't want you and my siblings to have to work overtime."

"Don't you mean the _damn_ project?" He joked, and I grinned. He wasn't wrong. "But isn't it too much for you, honestly? You already have to supervise the construction progress of the libraries and schools across all of Narnia. Your siblings and I don't want you to have to work overtime either. Peter would be pissed off at me if he found out that you've overworked yourself and I couldn't stop you."

I giggled. "I don't mind spending a few extra hours in the office if it means that you and the others can catch a break. And by the way, you must have heard, the dwarves employed to help build the dam are going on strike."

"Yes, I've heard. It's because they're not getting as much pay as the other human workers are, right?" He enquired, joining me under the covers.

"Exactly. But there are budgets to observe and we've already had to compensate a lot for the people who are uprooted and have to be relocated. A lot of them moved into Linn, since that's the nearest town, but that'll cause hygiene and other problems because it's overcrowded," I rolled my eyes.

"You know I'll be around through every mood, but honestly that is enough negativity for one day," he smiled warmly and invited me to snuggle closer to him.

"Hmm, I know. But I just can't stop thinking about everything that's been going on at work, and you know I hate uncertainty and unresolved issues. I like to be on top of things whenever possible," I pouted.

"You need to be de-stressed. Let me give you a massage," he offered.

I beamed, gushing my thanks, and flipped over. Ah, I did need this massage a lot more than expected, because my neck, shoulders, arms and back muscles were tight after sitting in the office for long hours, and Ty did say so too.

"Give me a moment, I'm sweating," he laughed, and took off his tunic. I couldn't resist the chance to roll over so I could enjoy the view. It took him only one look to know what I was thinking. He climbed atop me and kissed me. I just loved this feeling of his body on mine. But then it wasn't fair that he always got to be in charge. And like I said, I did like to be on top, whenever possible. So I gently kicked and pushed the blankets further to the side of the bed so that we'd have more room and so that I could be on top instead.

"Darling," he chuckled as he played with strands of my hair. "This isn't a very good position for a massage."

"Mm hmm," I nodded playfully, removing my slightly crumpled nightgown. "But it is a very good position for something else."

He smiled. "Glad I could take your mind off things," he replied, when in fact he was doing more than that. He was taking my clothes off too, and my attention was diverted to undressing him as well. Though I knew we were good at multitasking not only in the office but also in the bedroom. Making out while unclothing each other was no inconvenience. I bit my lip seductively at him. I knew he liked it when I did that. He also knew that I liked it too when he paid attention to more than just my erogenous zones, like when he would bless my arms with the tender touch of his fingertips, which was what he was doing right now.

It was no difficult job for me to start off the action. It was a pretty typical position for us but this was not to say that it was not enjoyable because _oh yeah it sure was_. But then I shimmied my way into a more creative position by slowly stretching out so that I was leaning more closely to him, the angle between our torsos narrowed, without making my arms shake due to the pressure of my weight. The perks? My breasts were bouncing lightly against his chest as I moved, so there'd be more than just one circuit of pleasure.

Not only were my feet helping me with my rhythmic movements, my toes were also in the right place to push against the bed for leverage. This feeling was just too great and his grunts had expressed just that, just as I did with my breathy moans. The tingling sensations of his fingers on my waist and back could make me lose my mind. I was thinking about holding his hands as we made love but he had other ideas. He placed his hands on my hips and matched my pace so that I didn't have to be the one doing all the work. Then I was able to avoid tensing my lower body. I just loved that Tyrone was always thoughtful enough to think about my comfort when we were in the act. Nothing could ruin a steamy session like a pulled muscle could, but my husband was always considerate and he'd never let that happen.

As the clitoral contact was superb, I rocked back and forth faster and faster and naturally we got louder. And because he couldn't get too deeply in, that meant that he'd last longer. Not to mention that my entrance was the more sensitive part, so the stimulation was sufficient, to say the least. As he got slightly impatient, which I could tell since he had some control over the speed of my hips' movements, I knew it was time to pick up some more speed and a lot more pleasure. Whilst accelerating, I rested my chin on his clavicle and left heaps of kisses on his neck. This move had evidently earned me an extra tickle against the back of my canal. I arched my back and gasped in response to the unexpected yet welcomed bliss. I thought that was the peak already but I was so wrong — the same mind-blowing sensation had hit me several more times until the _real_ climax stole the spotlight. I was so lost in the moment that I was clutching his shoulders. His groans of ecstasy must have been drowned out by my own moans of extreme pleasure. I must have exclaimed his name, but I couldn't even hear myself because for a prolonged moment it was like my whole body was on fire with bliss and I was heightening the friction by moving quicker than I ever thought I could.

Perceiving my high as a cue that he could have his too, he shifted my position a little so that he could do more thrusting and I allowed him to go deeper. I would never trade this feeling of having his shaft fully inside of me for anything in this world. And I would even dare say that he would never trade this feeling either because it was exactly what had brought him off-the-charts ecstasy. His eyebrows were furrowed and he threw his head back a little when he had his orgasm. His mouth was also slightly agape to allow his unbridled grunts to escape. I couldn't even begin to talk about how hot he looked when he came. That facial expression combined with his groans, especially when he called out my name — I could think of a million and one ways to make that happen.

I got off (pun intended) him and lied by his side to seek the cool contact of the bed sheets, propping myself up with an arm as we gazed at each other lovingly. I let my slightly messy hair fall naturally but he pushed some of it out of my face and reached for my hand. His warmth was something I could never say no to.

"Hopefully that would tempt you to get out of your office more often," he said mischievously.

"Or it might tempt you to visit me in my office more often," I winked suggestively.

* * *

 **(Palace of Calormen, Tashbaan)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Not every married couple could be on such good terms though. Even though Claudius Tarkaan and Therese Tarkheena had a remote relationship, they still occasionally met up for sex, because why not.

Satisfied, they lied next to each other in bed. "I knew I married you for more than just status," said Claudius pompously. "You're truly skilled at this. No wonder the late Tisroc likes you so much."

"I am a woman of many wonders," said Therese breezily. "And that has earned me the liking of the late Tisroc. But not enough for him to love me."

Claudius snorted. "It's not like you gave him your love anyway," he said dismissively. "Have you ever really given someone your love?"

"Yes, naturally," Therese answered. "You say it like I'm incapable of being truly in love."

"You are capable of a lot of things, but feelings can still get in the way," Claudius shrugged. "Who is the love of your life then?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Come on, I'm just being curious. It's not like I'm going to be jealous."

Therese remained stoic. "Chelsea's father."

"I don't deserve to even know his name?"

"Not even my daughter knows his name," she replied.

"I take it he's not dead, then?" He asked.

"No. But he's a married man, and he's way below me on the social ladder, so he's as good as dead to me," she said harshly because it was easier to harden her heart. "What about you then?" She nudged him lightly. "Tell me about the love of your life."

"I love how you just assume there is someone I love," he rolled his eyes but not in annoyance.

"You don't plan and attempt to exact revenge on the rulers of Narnia, even going to such lengths, just because of ambition and greed. There's got to be something bigger than that. Something more meaningful. I figured it's for a loved one."

He sighed. "You're right. It's Carissa's mother."

"Oh. Your dead wife. Her name's Harriet, isn't it?"

He nodded. "She's dead because of Miraz the Usurper and also because of King Caspian IX. The two of them took what's most valuable from me, so I'm going to give them a taste of their own medicine. They can't give me my dead wife back, so they'll have to pay with their kingdom and their loved ones too."

"Does Carissa know about your motives then?"

"No," he answered. "I had to lie to her about how her mother died. She wouldn't have understood. She was so little at that time."

"But now she's an adult."

"And she's also on good terms with the rulers of Narnia," Claudius grumbled. "Fraternizing with the enemy. I'm not sure if I can trust her anymore."

"Isn't it burdensome? To live each day of your life with no one you can trust."

"Not really," Claudius said impassively. "It's not too bad. It's better than placing your trust in someone and then giving them the chance or the power to betray you," he added, perhaps wisely so. "You won't betray me, will you, wife?"

"Oh, I won't, husband," Therese smirked. "I won't."

* * *

 **A/n: Do you think Therese can be trusted? Do y'all wanna know more about Claudius' relationship with his late wife, and also about Chelsea's father? :D**


	12. Selby Manor

**A/n:**

 **Thank you EC, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, LOVEM, Bella, Emma, Emily, Aslanmane, Narniafan, Daphne, CairParavel, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnian, QueenLucyfan, and all the other guests. We're really glad you enjoyed the smut in the previous chapter. There should be more. In this chapter though, t** **here will be two new characters, and you'll get to have a look at what Kat's new house looks like. :D**

 **And yes, from the previous chapter, as much as Claudius is loathsome for all the crimes that he's committed and for using Carissa and treating her as his pawn, he's still human and he does have emotions. He did indeed love his wife Harriet, and still does, a lot. Everything that he's done, although inexcusable, he does as an attempt to avenge his wife. So yes, Miraz did cause Harriet's death albeit indirectly, and Caspian IX was partly responsible too. You'll get to find out more about how Harriet died, and how Miraz and Caspian IX were involved.**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Queen Susan thought she was going mad. It had only been a day since Ines had left her position as a lady in waiting, and now that the Queen had no handmaiden, while she needed to prepare for her honeymoon and pack her stuff, at the same time as attending the galas and feasts this week for the two royal weddings, she thought she was going to pass out from the stress. That had made her even angrier with Ines' irresponsible behavior.

Viscountess Katrina, who had tried to help out in Susan's household as often as possible, walked into the Queen's bedroom and saw a mess, causing her to stop in her tracks. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, this room looks as if it's been caught in the middle of a hurricane."

"Well, that's what you get when your lady in waiting ditches you," replied Susan sardonically, lying on the bed and looking at the ceiling blankly. "Ain't it delightful!"

"Relax, my Queen. Your nightmare is about to be over. Your mother in law, Her Ladyship the Countess of Newport, and Her Grace the Duchess of Kinross, are downstairs with two other girls and I'm sure you'll be pleased to see them," said Katrina laxly. Kat felt proud that she could address her dear friend Lavinia, Lady Bulloch as 'Her Grace the Duchess of Kinross' now, just as proud that she herself was hereafter going to be referred to as 'Her Ladyship, the Viscountess of Selby'.

"Oh? The new maids in waiting?" Susan sat up and was visibly less tired now.

"Why don't you see for yourself, Queen Susan?" Katrina suggested as the two of them went downstairs, where they saw _Countess_ Beryl – the new title was officially in use from the day of her investiture onward – as well as Lavinia Woodville of Bella Vista, the wife of Julian, Lord Bulloch, the 10th Duke of Kinross. Beside these two noblewomen were two young ladies, both tall, towering over the Queen, with blonde hair and hazel eyes. They were twins and looked a great deal lot like Lavinia. The four of them curtsied once they saw their Queens.

"My dear Susan," said Beryl, hugging her daughter in law.

"Hello, Mother. Duchess Lavinia," said Susan, who seemed to have cheered up now. "Who are these two lovely girls?"

Lavinia explained. "Your Majesty, these are my younger sisters, Madams Marta and Greta Woodville of Bella Vista. They're here to be maids in waiting to Your Majesty as well as to your lady sister, Queen Lucy. As for myself, Lady Newport has arranged for me to chiefly serve Your Majesty, but in addition to that, whenever possible I would make it my job to assist Lady Selby in running errands for your royal sister. This arrangement was made in light of our knowledge that Viscountess Katrina would be out of Court most of the time, and as for the Lady In–"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Susan grinned. She didn't mean to interrupt the Duchess' sentence, but she simply did not want to hear Ines' name. "I will really need extra pairs of hands."

"I am sure the three of them will be happy to work for Your Majesty," said Katrina with a smile. "Right?"

"It would be an honor to serve the Queen," said Madam Marta, beaming.

Madam Greta nodded eagerly too. "Yes, indeed. Best job we could ever ask for."

"Great. Well, Viscountess Katrina will lead you to your bedchambers, show you around, and tell you whatever you need to know," Susan said. "Is that alright, Kat?"

"Yes of course. I can do that before I head back to Selby," Kat grinned. "Follow me."

And so, the four of them walked up the stairs, as Kat explained how the handmaidens ought to run the household of each Queen. She also mentioned the Queens' routine on a workday so that the three Woodville girls could adapt to their new working environment with ease.

"And these are your quarters," said Kat as they reached the rooms at the end of the hallway.

The two Madams looked amazed by how spacious their bedrooms were. It was equivalent to three rooms merged together, back in their hut in Bella Vista. Lavinia was visibly pleased too.

"This is amazing, my Lady!" Marta exclaimed.

Kat chuckled, but her expression hardened after a moment as memories came back to her. She remembered the first time she and Ines had moved into their own quarters in the Telmarine Castle as ladies in waiting. Their eagerness and zeal were no different from the two Woodville twins' right now. But she didn't want to think about her sister anymore.

"Well I'm glad you like it. How old are you two?" She ask.

"We're 16, my Lady," Greta answered.

"So amongst Lavinia's 5 younger sisters, you two are the eldest?" Kat asked.

"No, my Lady," Marta replied. "We're the 3rd and 4th amongst 6 sisters."

"I'm the eldest, of course, but the second eldest is Louisa. I don't think I've had the chance to introduce her to you yet, Kat," Lavinia added. "It is our family's honor that she's going to enter Queen Gilda's household in the Archenlander Court, but it hasn't been confirmed yet whether she will be a lady in waiting like you, or a maid in waiting like them."

"I see. Well, I think we will be going to Archenland soon so I can meet your family properly by then," Kat beamed affably. "I think you have everything you need, but should you have any inquiries, just feel free to approach me. You don't have to feel embarrassed or like you're imposing on my time; I'll be happy to help you out. Or the Queens, actually. They're the nicest people you'll ever meet."

"Thank you, my Lady. In fact, I have a question," said Greta. Kat nodded and Greta went on. "Before being introduced to Their Majesties the Queens, we were told that we would be working with your lady sister, the Lady Ines Farmington as well," said Greta, making Kat cringe inwardly. "But I don't seem to see Her Ladyship anywhere. Will we be meeting her soon?"

"I was sort of expecting to see Ines too. Is she around? Perhaps busy running errands right now?" Lavinia asked.

Kat sighed and pursed her lips. "No," she answered curtly. "I understand you're curious, but all I can say is that…it's complicated. All that I am allowed to disclose at the moment is that you won't be working with her anymore. I'm the only one here. And for your own good," she said solemnly. "Her name must not be mentioned in this tower, especially when King Peter is around. You do not want to know what consequences you'll face if you do make the mistake of mentioning her. In fact, I urge you all to play safe. Just don't speak of her at Court. Don't go spreading rumors or asking questions. It won't do you any good."

"Understood, my Lady," Greta answered, shooting her elder sisters a slightly puzzled glance. Lavinia wished she could give her younger sisters some answers but she didn't have any either.

"Now I will leave you to unpack. I'll see you soon, and I look forward to working with the three of you," said Kat.

"Thank you again, Lady Selby," said Marta politely. Curtsies were exchanged and then Kat took her leave.

* * *

 **(Selby, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

Now that I was the Viscountess of Selby, of course I had to move into Selby Manor, my new chief residence. This used to be the home of Princess Carissa when she was still _Lady_ Carissa, but now she was staying at the Telmarine Castle, and doing fine as far as I knew. I did visit her and let her know that it was alright if she wanted to drop by Selby Manor and visit her old residence anytime she wished. She thanked me, and I knew it was genuine.

Ever since her father, Claudius Atherton, had been exiled, his stepdaughter, Marchioness Chelsea Farnsworth, was the only one who had been living in Selby Manor. Well, of course, the servants and maids and chefs and hostlers and footmen and guards were included, as they kept the place an inhabitable one. But mostly it had just been Chelsea, who threw parties sometimes, and invited her friends over, which was perfectly understandable, since it could be boring to live alone in a big house and not put the space to good use. But now, I was moving in with her. Of course I was letting her stay. I needed someone who was familiar with the place to be my guide, since it was so expansive I might get lost in my own mansion. I also needed a friend and she was the perfect choice, and we had been getting along really well.

Technically, Selby Manor was not Chelsea's official residence. Since she was the Dowager Lady Elsmere – which was why she was a Marchioness in the first place; it was because her late husband was a Marquess – of course she would be expected to live in Elsmere Manor instead of in Selby Manor, her stepfather's residence. She only visited Elsmere Manor once a week (just to see how the place was), because it was where she spent most of her married days.

Another compartment was behind ours, which carried my suitcases. I had spent a lot of time packing, and soon I would be spending a lot of time unpacking as well. But, I did not mind that a single bit, as time consuming as it was, because I knew that it was an honor to be a Viscountess, an honor that my doltish sister had foolishly turned down, which was something I still couldn't bring myself to believe. Her harebrained plan about saving a title for someone who wasn't even born yet, someone I would be calling my nephew or niece – someone who might not even ever exist! – seemed a bit implausible and unfeasible to me, but I never told her about it, because, well, what difference would it make?

Anyway, enough about my sister. She's not worth talking about. And back to Chelsea. She didn't much like being married, actually. That's why she laughed off the idea when I asked her if she'd ever thought about a remarriage. And I could not blame her for feeling that way. She had told me that she felt…strained, at that time. Like she was tied up. And she lost a lot of personal freedom and personal space when she was trapped in a marriage to a man _four times_ her age. Which logically explained why she was enjoying her life as a single so much, these days.

And so Chelsea was the one who had had the place refurbished once Claudius was kicked out of the country. She made it a _much_ livelier place, like a smaller-scale royal court, a mini-palace, even. That, of course, made Selby Manor a much more exuberant place for me to live in, and a much more vibrant environment and atmosphere to be in, nicely echoing her delightful and buoyant personality – she had endless energy, I swore.

Well, well, well. Now we had arrived at Selby Manor. Gosh, this place was so very beautiful – it took my breath away. And I got to call this place my home. My home, for goodness' sake! Aslan must have really blessed me.

As Chelsea and I hopped off the carriage, a few footmen had helped us unload the luggage. They were now _my_ servants; it was pretty overwhelming. I'd treat them nicely though, and pay them well, unlike their previous master. I honestly found it hard to believe that it once belonged to someone so evil.

Chelsea volunteered to give me a tour around the manor, its courtyard and gardens. Once I took in a good look of Selby Manor, I gasped.

The facade was dramatic and sculptural with pilasters and a heavy entablature and balustrade. The existing heavy and angular stone stairs from the first floor down to the garden were a replacement of an elegantly curved double staircase. The design of the south front had no attics or hipped roof, but instead two main stories supported by a basement. Many of the carved trophies were in stone, marble and wood.

The east front was the quietest of the four on the main block. Like the south front, it had an even number of bays and no centerpiece. The emphasis was placed on the end bays, each highlighted by double pairs of pilasters, of which the inner pairs project outwards. It seemed like a wonderful place to stay at if Caspian and I ever needed as much privacy as possible.

The west and north fronts were the work of a famous architect who lived about 300 years ago, in collaboration with the 1st Baron of Selby. The west front had nine wide bays with a central pediment supported by four columns and pilasters to the other bays. On the whole, it was very lively with much carved stonework, and the window frames were highlighted with golden leaf patterns, which could catch the setting sun.

The north front was the last to be built. It was commissioned by the 6th Baron of Selby, and designed by the architect who also was appointed to design the Telmarine Castle, built at around the same time by King Caspian VI. It presented a challenge, as the north end of the west front projected nine feet further than the north end of the east front. This problem was eventually overcome, though, by building a slightly curved facade to distract the eye. The attic windows on this side were the only ones visible on the exterior of the house, and were set into the main facade, rather than into a visible roof. Those in the curved section were originally oval, but were now rectangular like those in the end sections. Even though the style had been inspired by a different era, it still blended smoothly with the elaborate finish of the mansion.

The courtyard was larger than when it was first built, as there were no corridors on the western side, whereas the northern and southern sides only had enclosed galleries on the first floor, with open galleries below. New accommodation was built on these three sides on all three levels, though. The only surviving facade was that on the eastern side, where five bays of the original seven remained.

Now Chelsea and I walked inside through the main gate. The interior was even more grandiose; I was told by Chelsea that Selby Manor had 50 guest rooms, but I was allowed to upgrade it to 100 guest rooms now that Selby was also upgraded from a barony to a viscountcy. It was probably nothing compared to Elsmere Manor, which had 200 guest rooms, explaining why it was the more preferable location whenever Chelsea had wanted to throw parties. But I loved it here and I was so delighted that this was going to be my chief residence, my new home!

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **So, looks like Lavinia is back for the second season. What did y'all think of Marta and Greta though? :D**

 **Also, what do y'all think of Kat's new mansion? :D**

 **Remember that back in the finale of Chances it was mentioned that Ty actually has a little sister who went missing? Well, Beryl is going to tell y'all more about her missing daughter in the next chapter. :P**

 **It's also been a while since Lucy and the Ridgeway family appeared, hasn't it? Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

 **P.S. The Woodville girls' names are mostly taken from the von Trapp family in the Sounds of Music movie. :DD**


	13. Hope

**A/n: Thank you EC, GoldenAgeNarnia, CairParavel, Connors, QueenLucyfan, Emma, Bella, Daphne, Emily, Narniafan, Aslanmane, LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, and all the other guests. You wanted to know more about Ty's younger sister who went missing? Here you go. ;D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Susan's POV~

As I took my leave of the newest additions to my household, the Woodville girls of Bella Vista, I had the chance to chat with my mother in law in my office. I was so, so, so thankful that she was able to assign a handmaiden to my household in time.

"I still can't believe Ines Farmington did that. It doesn't seem characteristic of her…well, what I know of the Ines Farmington whom I trained half a year ago, anyway. She seemed so sensible and polite back then," said Mother, mortified as we spoke of the recent events.

"See? She had us all fooled. We're fools. All of us. I absolutely hate myself for ever thinking that she could stand a chance as my sister in law. She would never be in that position," I growled. "That deceptive bitch. Ugh!"

"I certainly hope not, if she's deceitful like that," she added warily.

"Dammit, I can't stand the thought of her. Let's talk about something else, shall we? Oh, I know. I remember you telling me about your missing daughter the other day," I replied, but sighed. "Never mind. You probably want to talk about this as much as I want to talk about my former lady in waiting. We'll find something else to focus our thoughts on."

"No, no, Susan. It's alright. I did promise that I'm going to tell you all about it. And I'm going to do it now," she said resolutely. "13 years ago, I gave birth to my daughter. But when she was barely a week old, she was 'stolen' from us by one of her nannies, I suspect. The nanny just vanished from Newport Manor and we looked for her all over the country and used all of our connections to other nobles but found nothing. It's been so many years and we know that the chances of ever finding her would only get slimmer and slimmer. The nanny just vanished without a trace; we had no clues at all."

"Ty never told me about it," I whispered sadly.

"It's painful for us," Beryl explained. I nodded silently. I guessed that was understandable. If someone had taken Ed or Lu away from me I would be devastated. I would never speak of it to anyone and I wouldn't even want to remember that they existed at all. But this was just hypothetical and I could not ever imagine how agonizing it must be for Ty.

"But never lose hope," I said supportively and squeezed her hand. "Who knows what's happened to her or what will happen in the future? Perhaps Aslan has something planned for you and your family and you'll be reunited with her when you least expect it. We must have faith in the Great Lion."

She nodded and we embraced. She was smiling at me although tears were welling in her eyes. "I suppose Aslan had already eased my sorrows by giving me the best daughter in law I could ever ask for."

* * *

 **(Newport Manor, Narnia)**

Later that day, Ty had decided that we ought to catch up with his friends, the Ridgeway family. My parents in law would also be there since it was their residence that the Harrington and Ridgeway families would be having tea together in.

We spent the afternoon together and we really did have a lot of fun chatting. I thought the only one who wasn't having fun at all was the youngest of the Ridgeway brothers, Marquess Xavier. At first I thought he was merely the quiet type so when compared to his more sociable brothers he came off as a little detached. But I soon realized that it had nothing to do with personality; it was because he was almost going to be Lucy's courter but then his dreams and hopes got shattered. And so I decided to approach him.

"Would you mind if I sit here?" I asked tenderly. He looked up at me with a blank expression at first, followed by slight surprise before he replied, "If it pleases Your Majesty."

"My Lord, how are you feeling? Are you alright?" I inquired right away.

"I am well, my Queen," he answered curtly. I wasn't surprised that, like plenty of other nobles, they were trained to always pretend that everything was alright even when nothing was, to be excessively polite to others to create social distance.

I stifled a sigh. He really wasn't taking this well. Lucy's 'rejection' had affected him greatly. "Talk to me," I simply decreed, although my tone was gentler and not forceful. "About my sister." I knew this was going to be a delicate subject but it'd just be worse if we didn't talk about this.

"I…" he tried to explain. "I don't understand why all of a sudden she'd decided to abandon me and go to Calormen to be with some other man that she does not love? And it's not like he loves her, either. And to think that I thought we had something special…" he shook his head. He was crestfallen and I felt very sorry for him but I did give Lu my support just as she did give me her promise.

"Your Lordship must be really confused about it. Perhaps allow me to explain. Sometimes, being a Queen is not easy at all. We need to devote ourselves entirely to our kingdom and everything that we do must be for the benefit and welfare of our nation and our people. If there's one thing that hasn't changed throughout history, it's every kingdom's need for international alliances, no matter which house gets to rule. And a marital union is the only one to secure this. This is Lucy's motive, mindset and mentality when she set up a betrothal between herself and His Imperial Majesty, the new Tisroc. It doesn't mean that she doesn't feel anything for you," I said patiently, deciding to leave out the part where Lu had told me that in a way, Xavier was her second choice. I didn't need to break this boy's heart any further.

Marquess Xavier simply shook his head. He didn't understand. And I wasn't surprised to see that. It took me quite some time to start to grasp that concept too. "How could she go ahead and marry someone that she doesn't love? I mean, I know that it's not just royals who have to do that, but aristocrats too. It's just that I am resolved to only get married if I am truly in love with that person. Between the ruler of another nation and King Tyrone, who would you have chosen to marry, Queen Susan?"

I realized this was not a question I could answer. I simply said, "We Queens are really privileged in many ways, but we don't have the luxury to think the way you do. You can even remain unmarried if you wish it. But we have a political value that we mustn't hesitate to use, for Narnia's sake. It's our responsibility," I explained. "I know it's difficult for you and the idea of marrying for reasons other than love could just be bizarre and incomprehensible to you, but time will make you understand. Our country's safety, prosperity, and peace, are paramount."

He bit his lip. "I had feelings for her and I'm sure she felt the same about me too but we can't be together and I don't know if I'll ever have the chance to be with her. And she doesn't know if that will ever happen either. So what am I supposed to do now, Your Majesty?"

"My Lord, I really don't want you to get your hopes up or set expectations that Lucy can't meet. If you do seek my advice, perhaps you should consider the possibility of courting some other noblewoman. You're the son of a Duke; surely you've got many connections and you must be acquainted with quite a number of noblewomen who would be available," I said ruefully. I knew that my suggestion would not take him any nearer to his aspiration of marrying someone for love, but I couldn't let him keep hoping because that would prevent his broken heart from ever mending. All I knew was that right now, telling him to move on would not have any effect or bearing on him.

"No, my Queen. Not one to compare with your sister," he said insistently. When he looked me in the eye it instantly reminded me of how sorrowful the look in Peter's eyes constantly was when he mourned Helga. Right now, it's not like Xavier was losing Lucy forever; it was nowhere as dire as a life or death situation, but he was so heartbroken and I was glad that Lucy wasn't here to see that because she would have cried and then it would break my heart to see her cry too.

I guessed that it would be no use to attempt to talk him into other possibilities or trying to cheer him up. I just hoped that Lucy would remember her promise to me, that she must follow her heart. If she had felt for Xavier as strongly as he felt for her then she would return to Narnia and be with him. Otherwise, Narnia would be buying a Calormene alliance but paying with Xavier's broken heart.

* * *

 **(Selby Manor, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

I knew I had a lot of stuff to unpack, but I wasn't in the mood of doing that now. I told the footmen to just leave my bags in my room, and I'd get to it later. Right now, I was more in the mood for a walk in the courtyard, but Chelsea opted for a bath instead, so she went to her own room while I went outside on my own.

Walking in the gardens always helped clear my mind, but lately all that I had been thinking about was my sister. I was less angry with her, but I was still disappointed in her. Honestly, what if Their Majesties thought that I was as manipulative and as untrustworthy as she was? They'd kick me out as well and whatever future I could have had with Caspian would have been ruined. All thanks to Ines.

I only snapped out of my thoughts when I heard something. A noise, somewhere in between a yelp and a squawk, and it sounded painful, like somebody was hurt. It didn't sound very human, though. But when I looked around, I found that on the patio was a falcon, lying on the marble surface. I looked closer to examine what's wrong.

"Please…help…help me…" it said, grunting in pain. Oh, a Talking Animal.

"How – how do I help?" I asked, a bit baffled. It seemed it was badly hurt, but I didn't know how to nurse it.

"I think my wing is broken," it cawed in pain again.

"I…I'm going to take you to the clinic; I think – I hope we can find someone there who will know how to treat you. Now I will have to pick you up; it's going to hurt a little bit," I said decisively, scooping it into my hands. It was a relatively small falcon. Not small in my palms, but it hardly reached one foot in height.

"What is your name?" I asked, hoping that a conversation might distract it from the pain.

"Hermes, my good lady," it said tiredly.

"My name is Katrina Farmington, of Chippingford."

"Oh, the lady of the manor. What an honor. I've heard a lot about you," it said, and my plan seemed to be working; it was less focused on the pain now.

"You know me?"

"Of course. All the Talking Animals do, but not all of us have had the pleasure to be in your company," it replied.

Right. How could I have forgotten? Silly me. I was the President of the Society for the Promotion of Talking Beasts' Welfare.

"Hang on; we're almost there," I said. Once we reached our destination, I spoke to the nurse on duty and thank Aslan she knew what to do. I supposed both Hermes and I were lucky. As the nurses did her magic, I watched and learned so that I could be better prepared if there ever arose a similar situation. Once its injuries were attended to, it explained to us how it got hurt. I told the nurse to let it rest and heal for as long as it needed, and that I'd drop by for a visit at least once a day to see how it was doing. Then I went upstairs to tell Chelsea about what had just happened.

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **So Susan thinks that Beryl might have hope of being reunited with her long lost daughter assuming she is still alive. But Susan doesn't think that Xavier should stay hopeful about getting together with Lucy. What do you think? ;D**

 **BTW everybody seemed displeased with Kat but I wanted to illustrate a balanced character. Just because she wasn't a good sister, to a certain extent, doesn't mean she's completely bad and can't be kind to others especially those in need like Hermes. :DDD**

 **Also! Other than the truth, what else about Ty's younger sister would y'all like to find out about? We might be dropping some clues and hints on the way. :P**

 **One last thing that HQP and I are really excited about: we're introducing a new character in the next chapter! As per the story summary you can see that someone from Caspian's past will be coming back, and this person is gonna give the Farmington girls some hell. Who is this person? What does this person mean to Caspian? How will this person's return change everything? Stay tuned! :P**


	14. An Untimely Interruption

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, EC, Bella, Emma, CairParavel, Connors, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Daphne, Narniafan, Aslanmane, Emily, QueenElenaNarnia, RQueenLucyR, and all the other guests! :D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Caspian's POV~

It was now the third week of June, so began the series of galas in celebration of the two royal weddings Narnia had had. Today's activities had just commenced, and this morning we had watched a circus performance — all of the performers were either humans or Talking Animals, and efforts had been made to ensure that the latter's consent was given before they participated in the circus troupe. This was one of the new motions that their council has passed.

After the show, as it was not time for lunch yet, I grabbed Kat and we raced back to my chambers — I figured we could have some fun before our presence was required at the events arranged for the rest of the day. Time was precious and we didn't waste any of it. Once we reached my quarters, we shut the door and, urgently, I slammed her against the door as we made out fervently, right there. I was secretly thankful that the dress she was wearing today was relatively easy to remove and easy to put on because I had ripped it off her lithe body within seconds — I must have been breaking records. Roughly, I took off my tunic as well, throwing it on the floor absentmindedly as our lips came into contact once again, more passionately than ever. Her corset was a tricky monstrosity when it came to urgent situations as this. I decided to give up on untying the laces — I'd rather just pull down her undergarments and ravish her. Her hands were exploring and were undoing the opening of my breeches, her nimble fingers working deftly with the ties. Hot damn; I wanted to be inside of her so badly already, right fucking now and I did not want to wait another moment or I might implode because of how fervidly I desired her. I desperately wanted to hear the glorious gasps and moans from her lips, but I could not hold back from kissing her, especially when she was writhing and grinding her crotch against mine, trapped between my hot body and the door.

I was so caught up in the moment that I only realized that something was wrong when Kat suddenly stopped kissing me and her whole body stiffened. She looked up at me, looking stunned, while I frowned, puzzled.

There were knocks on the other side of the door. "King Caspian?" It was the guard's voice; I could recognize it.

"Y-yes?" I said aloud, Kat's heaving bosom still pressed against my firm chest.

"There's someone here who wishes to have an audience with you, my King. She claims to be the Duchess of Bleckley, from Terebinthia," the guard explained. He must have felt a bit awkward as he was practically talking to the wall.

I sighed. "Now?!" And the best timing award goes to...

"Aye, Your Majesty. Her Grace is waiting at the gates of Cair Paravel. I am only here to relay the message to you, my King," he answered.

I inwardly groaned. Lowering my voice, I said to Kat, "Babe, whoever this Terebinthian Duchess is, she can wait if you want her to. If you want us to continue, we can, and we shall."

She grinned at me. "Of course I want us to continue. But we shan't, because you, albeit my lover, as King, have the duty to greet and receive your foreign dignitaries, and I, albeit your lover, am merely a Viscountess, so I shouldn't think it would be a good idea to keep Her Grace waiting," she said, not minding the fact that we got interrupted. She picked up my shirt from the floor and dusted it off so that I'd get dressed.

Kat was always an understanding person, and never put me in a difficult position. I beamed. She was right; Kings were busy people. They'd be busy attending to their political and diplomatic affairs, whenever they were not busy bedding their pulchritudinous courters.

"Your Majesty?" The guard said aloud, wondering if I was still there.

"Yes, yes, I'm going to meet her, just...give me a moment," I said, putting my clothes back on. I had to look resplendent and kingly when meeting a foreign dignitary, not like I just got out of bed after a night of wild lovemaking.

"I'll be awaiting your return, lover," she said entrancingly and retreated to the bed as I smirked at her before walking out the door. The guard looked a bit embarrassed; I guessed he knew he was interrupting something.

"Well," I said. "Let's go and meet this Duchess."

* * *

The grounds in Cair Paravel were vast, so I needed the guard to lead me to the exact location of this Terebinthian visitor. Was she visiting Narnia as a foreign ambassador, or was she visiting me, personally? Because I was the only one she wanted an audience with; it seemed to me she had expressed no interest in meeting with my more renowned co-rulers.

I saw a very finely dressed lady, accompanied by half a dozen of her attending handmaids, a few yards away from us. As we approached them, they curtsied formally and the guard announced, "King Caspian, may I present to you Her Grace, Madeleine Wakelin, Duchess of Bleckley."

I nodded at the guard, signaling that he could return to his duties, and I could handle this on my own. He bowed and left.

"My Ladies," I said with a slight smile. "Your Grace. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? I don't believe I was notified of your arrival, beforehand, so I apologize for the wait."

She smiled. It was a practiced smile, like it was rehearsed, but it was not an unfriendly one. " _Bonjour, mon Roi. Je m'appelle Madeleine. Je suis la duchesse de Bleckley. Enchanté_ ," she said in a rather thick Terebinthian accent. Thank goodness Miraz and Prunaprismia had paid attention to my education in the languages when I was younger, so that I didn't look like a dunce.

She continued in my language. "I am here in Narnia to attend the galas in celebration of the two royal weddings, King Caspian," she explained, which took me by surprise. Did she invite herself? Because I didn't think that the two newly wedded couples were acquainted with her, for if they were, _they'd_ be the ones she'd be asking for, not me. "But also to our old times' sake and our families' friendship, of course. Don't you remember, Your Majesty?"

I froze for a moment. Her name was Madeleine, but what did the guard say her surname was again? Wakelin? And that she was from Bleckley in Terebinthia? Because the surname and the place did ring a bell.

* * *

~Flashback to Narnian Year 2284: Chronicler's POV~

 _Caspian Trastamara, the Ninth of His Name, King of Telmar and Narnia, had just gotten married to Adelaide of Norwalk, and had crowned her his Queen consort. As usual, after the celebrations, it was time for their honeymoon. They chose a resort in Bleckley, Terebinthia as their destination, and when the Duke and Duchess of Bleckley first received news that the King of Narnia and his new Queen were visiting, although not for diplomatic purposes, they were very delighted and honored, and personally went to greet Their Majesties rather than just sending a dignitary to receive them._

 _Not surprisingly, King Caspian IX and Queen Adelaide got along well with Duke Victor and Duchess Beatrice, who was a couple of months pregnant at that time. In fact, the friendship between the two couples had only grown, and the King & Queen had invited Their Graces of Bleckley to stay a while at the Narnian Court. They agreed, but then when they arrived at Narnia, they were greatly disliked by the King's royal brother, Prince Miraz, for some reason. Still, they had the King's favor and protection, and so they stayed there for a few years, and both couples had children: the Telmarine couple had a son, Prince Caspian, while the Terebinthian couple had a daughter, Madeleine. The two kids were best friends since infancy, and their parents had thought about a betrothal between His Royal Highness and the Wakelin heiress, since it was befitting for the future duchess to be betrothed to the heir to a throne. However, before their plans of the betrothal could be finalized, King Caspian IX and Queen Adelaide had mysteriously died. The Wakelin family, along with many other Telmarine aristocrats, supported young Caspian X as King, since he was the Crown Prince, and hoped that young Madeleine could still be betrothed to him and be his future Queen. The Telmarines all thought that Miraz could just be the Lord Protector of the Realm until Caspian X was of age to rule in his own right. Yet Miraz had banished the Terebinthians from Court, and sent 7 of his late brother's most loyal supporters into exile, among were Lord Bern, 8_ _th_ _Baron of Elkhart. Miraz wanted the throne for himself, but he did not have enough support from his people to crown himself King, as he did not have an heir – a legitimate son – yet. So he made himself Lord Protector, and prevented his legitimate nephew from acquiring the title of King he had rightfully deserved. Since then, Miraz had ruled Narnia as he saw fit, until he was overthrown in the Narnian Revolution and the War of Deliverance._

* * *

~Caspian's POV~

"Ah," I said finally, grinning fondly at my childhood memories, but also somewhat wistfully because of the loss of my parents. I didn't suppose I ever had fully forgiven Miraz for what he did to my parents. "I do remember." The image of me and Madeleine running around in the Telmarine Castle, giggling as we jumped on the cushions, had surfaced in my mind. "It has been so long, though. I'm sorry I couldn't have recognized you, Your Grace. How are your parents?" I asked, though, seeing as Madeleine was a Duchess now, I supposed I could safely assume that her father, the Duke, had passed away, therefore she had succeeded his dukedom.

"My lord father had passed away a few months ago, Your Majesty. You see, my family and I had intended to visit Narnia earlier, once we heard the news that Miraz the Usurper had been overthrown," she said ruefully. "But as my mother and I were mourning my father, we weren't in the mood for traveling. I was the only one who, with my maids in waiting, came to Narnia, while my lady mother, now the Dowager Duchess of Bleckley, stayed behind to govern the place."

"My condolences for your loss, Your Grace. His Grace will be remembered fondly," I said empathetically. "Well, you are welcome to stay at my Court, just your parents were, at my lord father's Court. How long does Your Grace intend to stay here for?"

"I have not made up my mind about it yet, my King, but I think at least a couple of months, because I know it is Your Majesty's birthday in 2 months' time, and I would like to be here to celebrate it with Your Majesty," she smiled, more genuinely this time.

"Wonderful. But is Your Grace not leaving behind your lord courter back in Terebinthia?" I asked, grinning playfully.

She chuckled. " _Non_ , King Caspian. I'm not courting anyone. My lady mother wants me to find a suitable husband here in Narnia though, to secure the succession to the dukedom of Bleckley. I suppose it is my duty," she explained. "Which reminds me, Your Majesty: when we were little, our parents were planning a betrothal between you and me. I wonder if you remember, my King, and also if there are any chances we could reopen negotiations for those plans that have yet to be finalized. Our parents would want that, I trust."

My smile dimmed. "Well…" I bit my lip. "I suppose Your Grace is correct in saying our parents would have wanted this arrangement. But…I must inform you that I am already already spoken for, and I have no intention of changing that."

"Well, I did hear about Your Majesty's betrothal to Gilda of Archenland a few months ago…and of course its termination. But…" her voice trailed off. I could already extrapolate what she was about to say: if it happened once, why couldn't it happen twice?

"Lady Bleckley," I looked at her sternly. "This girl that I'm courting – I love her. I will not give her up for my dead parents' one small wish."

She realized how serious I was. "I was not suggesting that, King Caspian," she said stiffly.

"Good," I replied, even though I knew it was exactly what she was suggesting. "It must have been a long journey to sail all the way from Terebinthia to Narnia, and I trust that you and your handmaidens must be exhausted. I believe it would be advisable for Your Grace to have some rest before we dine together tonight, if it pleases Your Grace, where I will have the honor of introduce you to Their Majesties, my co-rulers, as well as my lady courter."

"That would indeed be an honor, my King," she said, our tones more formal than befitted childhood friends'. In all honesty, I would defy my parents a hundred times just to be with Kat, if that was what it took. Besides, my people didn't like it when I was engaged to an Archenlander, while Archenlanders were supposed to be our allies. There's no way my people would like it if I were courting a Terebinthian Duchess instead.

I nodded. I sent for the footmen and the servants to lead Madeleine to her guest chambers, and that of her handmaidens. Shrugging, I returned to my own chambers, and hoped that I hadn't made Kat feel let down. :(

* * *

 **A/n: Thoughts on our new character, Madeleine, and on her past with Caspian? She will be appearing a lot. Better get used to her! :D**

 **P.S. It's just so exciting because there will be another new character in the next chapter, and something interesting will happen to Peter! Now even though I put it in the same sentence doesn't mean there will necessarily be a connection. The new character might not have anything to do with Peter. But there will be a new character, and Peter for once gets to feel better ever since he got dumped. :P**


	15. A New Partner

**A/n:** **Thank you Aslanmane, Emily, Narniafan, LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, RQueenLucyR, EC, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Bella, Emma, Connors, CairParavel, QueenElenaofnarnia, Daphne, and all the other guests. And s** **ure Madeleine is going to spell trouble for Kat. But it seems there might be bigger problems now. :P**

* * *

 **(Elsmere Manor, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

The next day, Marchioness Chelsea decided to head to Elsmere Manor. It looked as if Elsmere was going to belong to her for a long, long time, since nobody was inheriting the marquessate, and as far as she knew, it had just been 'promised' to Ines' firstborn in the form of a viscountcy. But that was, of course, only because Chelsea was unbeknownst to the change of plans that was made. Now, King Peter's next baby was going to be the one to get Elsmere.

Someone else was on his way to Elsmere Manor as well. He was the great nephew of the late Marquess (who passed away a few months ago), and this nobleman was Lord Everett Courtenay. Although the two of them were not close, Everett knew that his great uncle – more specifically his father's mother's elder brother – had gotten married last year, to a young girl by the name of Chelsea. But now that his great uncle had passed away, his lands were entailed to his widow, as he had left no heirs.

Everett was a Courtenay, a member of one of the most ancient and most noble houses in Archenland, which meant he was a very, very distant cousin of the late High Queen of Narnia, and also of the current Queen consort of Narnia and Crown Princess of Archenland, since Gilda's mother's surname was Parr and the Parr line had descended from Courtenays too. Everett did not share the same surname, Wheaton, as the line of Marquesses of Elsmere, as he had descended from a female Wheaton line via his paternal grandmother. His belief was that as the next of kin of the last Marquess, and as a full grown adult capable of governing land, he should be eligible to inherit the estates. But a while ago he had heard that Elsmere was going to be downgraded to a viscountcy and given to a noblewoman's unborn child. He had thought that rather unfeasible, and he had wanted Elsmere for himself instead. No matter how important that noblewoman was, he supposed that she could just be given some other lands. This had galvanized him to travel from his hometown in Milton, Archenland to Elsmere, Narnia.

Everett's genealogy was complicated. To put it simply, he was half-Telmarine and half-Archenlander, but that was because both his parents were half-Telmarine and half-Archenlander as well, which gave him the good looks and a most pleasant countenance: golden hair and grey eyes complemented with the tan skin and athletic build. Needless to say, because of his appearance and family connections, many women wanted to have him all to themselves, but right now there was only one woman on his mind: his great uncle's widow.

His carriage had reached Elsmere Manor now. Stepping onto the porch, he knocked on the door. A middle-aged man, dressed like a butler, came to the door.

"Good morning. I would like to speak with the lady of the manor, please. Is the Marchioness at home?" Everett inquired.

Before the butler could reply, Chelsea herself had appeared, in the middle of the vestibule.

* * *

~Chelsea's POV~

I nodded at my butler, giving permission for this handsome stranger to step inside my manor as I walked closer to him. Once I got a better look at him, I found that he was _hot_. There was a charismatic type of rugged masculinity to the way he looked. I couldn't help but stare. And his voice was so magnetic; I couldn't even focus on listening to the words he spoke; I only heard half of what he was saying.

"Good morning, my Lady. My name is Everett Courtenay. I am the great nephew of your late husband Lord Wheaton."

Oh. I hadn't expected that. Sigh, this was a bit ridiculous. I was 17 years old; I wasn't supposed to be anybody's _great aunt_. It made me seem so old, like I was supposed to be hobbling on the sidewalk.

Anyway, I had to play it cool. I nodded calmly. "Let us proceed to the lounge to chat. Can I offer you any refreshments, my Lord?"

He opted for light rum. Hmm, interesting tastes.

As we drank in the lounge, I asked, "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, my Lord?"

"Well I am going to be straightforward. I understand that your late husband has left no heir, and therefore nobody to succeed him and inherit Elsmere. However, I am the next of kin of your late husband. I am his sister's grandson. I do have a first cousin, Lord Edward Courtenay, but he has passed away a while ago. If he were still with us I believe he would have claimed Elsmere by now. He has a widow and a son, but his son, my first cousin once removed, is only 5 years old. Therefore, I believe that I am eligible to inherit the marquessate, as it would not be...well, feasible to leave it to a 5-year-old boy to own and govern these lands."

I put down my goblet. "Well, my Lord," I began. "I am not sure if you are aware of this, but to the best of my knowledge, Elsmere has been promised to Lady Ines Farmington's firstborn by His Majesty the King. My late husband has left all of his possessions to me in his will, but I do not officially own them. I am the Dowager Marchioness, but legally, Elsmere reverts back to the crown."

"Yes, I am aware of this arrangement. However, I have a claim to the marquessate, unlike Her Ladyship, the Lady Ines Farmington of Chippingford. I suppose if bestowing Elsmere upon her is a way of showering royal favors on her, it would be much simpler just to give her another piece of land, while leaving Elsmere to a more rightful inheritor, so that Elsmere stays a marquessate, and if a viscountcy is what Her Ladyship is worthy of, then a viscountcy she ought to be given. I intend to explain this to Their Royal Majesties as well, but I will have a stronger case if I have the support of the widow of the last Marquess," he explained.

"Well, I have no objections if Elsmere is to be entailed to you, instead of to Ines Farmington. But it is not up to me to decide who the lands will go to. I wish that I could help you, my Lord, but there is nothing I can do about it if Their Majesties are firm on their decision," I replied.

"Well, actually, my Lady, there is something you can do," he said mysteriously.

"Oh? And what might that be, may I ask?" I enquired interestedly.

"I am here to propose a courtship between you and me."

My jaw dropped and for a moment I could not find my voice.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Duchess Madeleine had been staying in Cair Paravel for almost a week now. She knew that in a couple of days' time she would have to be traveling again, but not back to Terebinthia, of course. Not so soon. She and the Narnian Court would be traveling to Anvard, Archenland for more celebrations. People just couldn't get enough, could they?

Ever since Madeleine had been turned down by King Caspian, she had turned her attentions to another King, the only King of Narnia who was still single: Peter Pevensie. Madeleine had come to learn that Peter had just experienced a really bad breakup, so she had privately made it known to him that if he ever needed, well, _comfort_ , she would be available. He thanked her for her offer, because who knows? Maybe one day he'd have to take her up on it.

It was late at night and King Peter had just finished his bath. It was a bit stuffy in his room, so he opened the windows for better ventilation, and he went outside to his balcony. But he didn't even stay there for more than a few seconds when he remembered the significance of this place: it was where he and Ines had had their first kiss.

True, technically they had their first kiss not here in Cair Paravel but rather in the Telmarine Castle, but it was still in the balcony of his room, and it was his emotional trigger. He was quickly reminded of how cold and how dispassionate she was when she broke up with him. She had completely shattered him, but she didn't seem to be troubled at all. At least that was the way he saw it. With his fists clenched and teeth gritted, he closed all his windows and exited his room, heading toward Madeleine's. He wanted revenge. He wanted to forget. And he was counting on Madeleine to help him with that.

"Oh. You," Madeleine opened the door and smirked. " _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir_?" (Translation: "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?")

She knew how broken he was after he got dumped. And it wasn't like she was taking advantage of his distress, either. Yes, he was distraught, but she was there to help, not to make things worse. And it wasn't like he was using her to get over Ines either…or was he? She had no real feelings for him, and neither did he feel anything for her, but she had offered herself to him. Since both of them had given their consents, whatever activity they engage in in the bedroom shouldn't be condemned.

Peter chuckled. She was certainly very straightforward in stating what she had wanted, and he knew what she had meant. He spoke Terebinthian. Or, in his world, French.

"That depends," he answered mysteriously. "Can you make me forget?" Forget Ines and how hung up on her he still was, of course.

"What would be the point otherwise?" She countered. She was lucky she could finish her sentence before his mouth came down on hers. He was kissing her ravenously already even if this was the first time they had ever kissed each other. Without breaking the contact of their lips, she took a few steps backward so that he could step inside, close the door and lock it absentmindedly. As they made out fervidly, they gradually moved toward her bed, but not lying on it just yet. Mostly, he was the one taking the lead, having his way with her. The only times when they'd break apart was so they could take off their clothes. He was only wearing his boxers by now and she had stripped down to just her negligee as well. Her negligee was of Terebinthian fashion, which meant it was a little bit more revealing than Telmarine ones or Narnian ones.

Their clothes that were lying on the floor had formed a trail from the door to the bed. When they got near the wall perpendicular to her bed, he pushed her down to her knees – not too aggressively, just with the right amount of force. She got the hint, and pulled out the thick organ from his boxers expertly – she was no virgin and he needn't be gentle with her; she wondered if he knew that.

"Taste me," Peter commanded expectantly. Madeleine knew what to do. She wrapped her lips around his tip and sucked it, making her way up inch by inch. Clearly it was going to take longer than usual since His Magnificent Majesty had quite an impressive…well, length. ( _That is probably one of the magnificent things about him_ , thought Madeleine to herself.)

Soon enough, though, she had enclosed his rod with her hot saliva. But he was nowhere as patient as she was. Bucking his hips, his length had slid down her throat, making her gag a little initially. She wasn't prepared for that, but she didn't mind it either, as it didn't cause her discomfort, while pleasure was building up for him. And when he was close, he pushed her head down against his pelvis, and let out animalistic grunts as he had his climax, while she satisfactorily licked him to consume every drop of it.

He brought her back up to her feet only for her to get on all fours once again, this time on the bed. He came up behind her immediately. He knew she was wet and ready and willing and eager – how could she not be? Groping her hips, he pummeled her from behind, causing her to gasp as she adjusted to his size. It was easier to take him in with her mouth, but right now she was up to him to control. She wasn't that used to taking on the more passive or submissive role in the bedroom, so she moved her hips against his and pushed back against his pelvis. He decided that he liked that she was doing some of the work as well, and so he moved his hands from her hips to place them on top of hers, entwining his fingers in hers. Her fingers were digging into the pillow that she was supporting herself on, but then he made a move that she didn't expect: he had lifted her hands off the pillows, and pulled them behind her back while he continued to thrust into her, even harder now. She shut her eyes for a brief moment and moaned in bliss, though it was a relatively soft moan and it was almost drowned out by the louder sounds of their skins slapping together with his every thrust. Now her cheek was on the pillow and her only foothold on the bed was her knees, but her thighs were shaking as well because of the force of his thrusts. He was taking her at his pace, and it was very pleasurable for him, and equally enjoyable to her as well; he, too, was making her forget about everything else, like the fact that she was supposed to be seducing _Caspian_ , rather. But right now it felt so good that Madeleine had forgotten about the other King, her mind and body solely focused on the pleasure that probably only he could give to her, since his prowess had by far surpassed that of her previous lovers. If the High King could be this fervent when having angry, revenge sex, how much more passionate could he get when he was making love to the woman he truly adored? One could only imagine. (Except Queen Helga. _She_ was the only one who _knew_ exactly what it was like.)

Ecstasy was the headiest sensation that she was immersed in when he had brought her to her climax, which made her hiss in bliss. She could sense that he was close, based on the speed and the intensity of his thrusts. The way her muscles tightened and contracted around his hardness when she came must have triggered his orgasm. He grunted loudly in pleasure and exploded in her, causing her to hiss in ecstasy once again.

He slid out from her afterward, still rock hard. He loosened his grip on her hands, but she stayed in position for a moment longer and merely flicked a flirtatious glance at him. "Satisfied?" She asked.

"Only for now, I am," he answered. "But now you have an important decision to make: do you want me to use my fingers or my tongue on you?"

She turned around and smirked at him. "Both."

He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Greedy much?"

"Very much," she said smugly, as he pleasured her like he said he would. It was only after that that they pulled the blankets over their bodies and slept.

* * *

 **A/n:** **What do y'all think of the new character Everett? Do you think that Chelsea would agree to court him? :D**

 **P.S. We should be getting back to Lucy and Tomas and his family soon. :D**


	16. Holding On

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, Bella, Emma, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, Narniafan, EC, CairParavel, GoldenAgeNarnian, Emily, Daphne, Connors, and all the other guests for bringing this story to 200 reviews! :D**

* * *

 **(Palace of Calormen, Tashbaan)**

~Lucy's POV~

Tears poured down my face, a stream after another like a flood, as I read the newest letter from Xavier. He had sent me so many. I read them all and kept them safely in a box. I even wrote replies, dozens of them, but I never sent them, because I didn't want to give him hope, or a sign that we could still be together. I knew that Su had spoken to him the other day and had urged him to move on. I too was torn. If he could move on so swiftly, it would suggest that what we had was a fleeting affair, not true affections, but if he couldn't or wouldn't move on, he'd only suffer and I was hurting too to see him like that. On top of that, I hated that I had felt at least envious, if not jealous, that all my siblings were with the people they loved but I couldn't do the same. I shouldn't feel that way because I knew what I was doing and I knew why exactly I was doing this: for my country. So I shouldn't be complaining nor should I feel bad about it but I just did. I ought to be grateful that Tomas was a person of integrity and it was possible that we could learn to love each other and be happy with each other. It was a future I could foresee and would like to believe in, a prospect I could hold on to. But then I could also see a future with Xavier and I had given up on that. All I could think about right now was how torn I felt and I kept on crying into my pillow.

"Lucy?" Knock-knock. It was Tomas' voice. "Are you all set?"

Oh, no. Aslan's Mane! I had forgotten that I was supposed to have a romantic dinner with Tomas tonight and he had spent quite some time and effort arranging it. I quickly regained my composure and hurried to the door, pretending to look normal as if I hadn't been crying at all. As I had anticipated, my facade had failed.

"Oh, you're here. Sorry, I'm not quite ready yet. Could you please give me a few more minutes?" I forced myself to smile and that had made my lips and cheeks hurt almost as much as my swollen eyes that felt so heavy right now.

Tomas was originally smiling genuinely too but his smile had vanished when he surely took notice upon how red my eyes must have been. Instead of asking me if I was alright, he directly concluded, "Lucy, you're not alright." If he were asking me if everything was fine I would have innocently answered the affirmative and feigned surprise at why he'd have to ask that. But this time I wasn't even given that choice.

"What? What do you mean? I'll be ready in a few minutes' time," I insisted although my voice was breaking. "I can't wait for dinner!" I lied.

"I don't mean that. I mean no offense, but your puffy eyes can't lie. Please, Lucy. There is nothing I want more than for you to trust me and tell me if and when you are feeling unwell. Do you feel like talking to me about what happened?" He asked with that tender, soothing voice of his that was more characteristic of one a big brother would use with his little sister rather than one he ought to be using with his betrothed.

I sighed and pulled my door open a little wider to let him in. I sat down on the sofa and looked up at him teary-eyed. "Tomas, I'm so sorry but I'm really not in the mood for a romantic dinner tonight. I don't mean to let all your planning go to waste but I really just can't. I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me. Please, I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Lucy, please, don't feel bad. Let's not even think about going out for dinner right now. What's on your mind is more important. All I want is for you to feel better and to be happy and I see that right now you are the furthest from that," he replied caringly and gently which only made me sob harder because I didn't want to let him down as that would mean that he would be disappointing his people just as I would be doing to mine.

When I did not proceed to explain why I was in tears, he draped one arm around my shoulders and patted my arm affectionately. "What is it, Lucy? Do you miss your family? I can invite Their Majesties over to my Court so you can spend more time with them. I would definitely like to see them more often too, if they're going to be my in laws, so that it's not always only for Carissa that I'm meeting with them."

"Well yes, I do miss them, and that's very kind of you, but they're not the only ones that I miss," I confessed, continuing to shed tears. I decided to tell Tomas about my relationship with Xavier prior to and even when we were betrothed. I knew I owed Tomas at least that much for the kindness he was showing me. "It's not that I don't like you, Tomas. I do enjoy being with you and I don't at all mind making time for you. I can give you my time and many other things; I can even share my bed, my wealth, my crown, my sovereignty with you, but the one thing that I can't give you is my heart. I can't give you what I have already given to another. And I know that right now he suffers as I stay here with you, and I can't stand for that. I can't bear that thought. It's honestly too much for me."

To my relief, he grabbed my hand, squeezing it supportively, and I slipped my feeble fingers into his. "Lucy, I would not ask you to give me that," he admitted. "Because I don't think I can give you my heart either, for the same reason. Perhaps what I feel isn't as strong as what you feel for His Lordship, but now I know I was wrong for thinking that I could find a love with you that displaces my affections for another."

"You're talking about Princess Carissa, correct?" I croaked.

"Yes," he nodded. "Do you think we should still keep this alliance and stay betrothed, then?"

I wiped my tears and sobered up. "The alliance is necessary. I know my country needs it to be strong, and your advisors should be very displeased with you if you were to give up on this alliance."

"What of our hearts then, Lucy?" He asked neutrally.

I took a deep breath and replied solemnly. "Tomas, you pledged to rule Calormen and Gard in honor of Princess Zara. So what do you think Her Highness would have wanted us to do?"

His eyebrows furrowed together in a serious expression as he told me more about his late sister.

* * *

~Tomas' POV~

~Flashback: approximately 4 years ago~

 _My father the Tisroc, as of late, liked to involve all of his children in recent political matters. Not just the legitimate ones. I was included. There was talk all over Court that because my father had favored me over his heir, Jamal, His Majesty would place me in front of Jamal in the line of succession. I had hoped that it was only yet another rumor that would be put to rest somehow._

 _"All rise for Their Imperial Highnesses, Crown Prince Jamal, Prince Tomas, and Princess Zara!" The herald hollered as my half-siblings and I took our seats, as per our lord father's summon. My father was seated in the middle, and there were two seats to each of his side. On his right was the Grand Vizier. No surprise there, he was Father's right hand man and ranked highest in the order of precedence anyway. Jamal didn't hesitate to claim the seat to Father's left. It was his, of course, as the bonny heir and the Crown Prince. Reluctant to be around Jamal but no problem with appearing confident in front of the court even at the age of 10, my sister Zara took the seat next to Jamal after smiling meekly at our father and earning Father's approving and proud smile in return. Subtly yet with as much dignity as a bastard prince could carry, I sat next to the Grand Vizier. He had approved of me in spite of my illegitimate status, partly because I knew that his next of kin, and in fact his only living relative, was a bastard grandson that he was hoping to get legitimized by imperial decree._

 _Now that all of the Tisroc's children were present, His Majesty had gestured for the guards and the footmen to invite our visitors from Terebinthia to be welcomed into the Throne Room. Once again the herald did what he did best. "Behold Their Royal Majesties, Richard of House Tolbert, the Fourth of His Name, King of Terebinthia, and his Queen Zoe, and His Royal Highness, Yann Wakelin-Tolbert, Crown Prince of Terebinthia, and His Grace, Victor of the House Wakelin, Duke of Bleckley, and his family."_

 _Here with us today was the royal family of Terebinthia and their party. Last week we already had entertained their sworn enemies, the royal family of Galma and their entourage. The week before that, we were visited by the reigning family of the Winn Isles and their retinue. They were all here because the heirs apparent were seeking my sister's hand in marriage._

 _Under our nurse Ayesha's guidance, Little Zara had been very critical in evaluating the benefits and drawbacks of marrying each Prince and weighing them against each other. Nobody really suspected a nurse of being so politically astute but if they only knew, I was sure that all of the Tarkaans would be wowed. Still, we kept Ayesha to ourselves, a secret that must be hidden from Jamal._

 _Once we had finished entertaining our guests, Zara and I had a word with Ayesha in private so she could share with us her thoughts._

 _"No doubt Prince Oscar of the Winn Isles is very charming," Ayesha explained and exchanged a smile with Zara knowingly. "But it's also plain to us that the Winn Isles are too weak," she told me as she shook her head. "And susceptible to attack or invasion from its neighboring isles. They're a mess. We honestly don't have much to gain from allying ourselves with them. They are, however, the only neutral party. You know that Galma and Terebinthia are sworn enemies."_

 _I nodded in agreement. "If we take one side, it may not be the best policy. But what of Galma?" I asked then. "Economically, the negotiations have gone the smoothest with them than other nations or states."_

 _"That just proves they have a persuasive trade minister, not that they have a flourishing economy," Ayesha pointed out. "A Galmian alliance remains an option. But that would just ally Calormen with the Thayer family, not the Roux family. The former only holds the name of the reigning house. The power is really in the hands of the latter. That's the status quo according to our spies and dignitaries, as you've told me."_

" _So if that's the case, my marriage to Prince Anthony might not be of much use..." Zara concluded._

 _"Alright," I replied. "Then that leaves us only with Terebinthia. Would Prince Yann have the honor and pleasure of your hand in marriage, sister?"_

 _Zara smiled slyly. "The honor he might have, but the pleasure, he would not."_

 _"I do not understand," I confessed plainly. Thank goodness I was not the one to have to one day rule Calormen. I'd just be confused all the time. Jamal, albeit cruel, was at least more aware of whatever was going on._

 _"See, Prince Tomas," Ayesha replied. "Honor requires Prince Yann to do what is best for his nation, which is to marry Princess Zara. But oh no, that's not what he truly wants. It's not his priority."_

" _He prefers the pleasure of another woman's hand in marriage," Zara chirped._

 _"And you don't want him to take that woman as his mistress," I guessed._

 _"It's not wrong if he takes mistresses," Zara shrugged._

" _Better not marry His Highness if he's not committed to this alliance. If he wants out of this marital alliance simply because of_ love _," Ayesha chided_. _"Then he's a coward, and irresponsible, and he's not worthy of your hand, Little Zara."_

" _I agree!" Zara kept nodding. "I should scold him and kick him out if his heart is not in the alliance for real!"_

" _That is not the diplomatic way of dealing with foreigners, little princess," Ayesha smiled. "But your mentality is correct."_

" _I don't care. If you want an alliance, you have to do everything to get it," said Zara stubbornly._

" _If you don't like him, I can marry his cousin instead," I offered. I did not want Zara to have to marry someone she and Ayesha disapproved of._

" _Ah, Your Highness is referring to Madeleine Wakelin of Bleckley, correct? It just seems redundant for Prince Yann to be accompanied by his lord uncle and his ducal family on this visit," Ayesha stated._

" _Oh, it's the girl you find attractive, right?" Zara poked me mischievously. I merely laughed. She knew already. "And when it was suggested that a betrothal be brokered between you and Her Ladyship, you can barely contain your excitement."_

 _"Yes," I admitted quickly. She had pretty dark brown eyes and flowing brown hair that made her quite the beauty. "Well, it is an alliance after all, and that's their backup in case you don't choose her royal cousin's Highness," I attempted to explain myself and sound stern while concealing my smile._

 _"But get this: Her Ladyship is only tagging along because one of her handmaids is on the receiving end of Prince Yann's affections," Ayesha said in slight displeasure. "She's called Yvonne or whatever. Just some insignificant Terebinthian noblewoman. Not a threat to Princess Zara, personally, but just to this alliance."_

 _"It's plausible, but how do you know they have something going on?" I asked stupidly._

 _"From our observations, of course," Zara answered breezily._

 _"You see a lot of things and you look at the beautiful ones," Ayesha said eruditely. "But you don't_ observe _, Prince Tomas."_

 _Later that night, I was informed that Little Zara and Prince Yann would be having dinner together in private. It was fair because she also had a private dinner with each of her other suitors. But this time, in addition, I was also set to have dinner with Madeleine of Bleckley. And who knew that I would end up losing my virginity to her._

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

So basically, if we wanted to get out of this marital alliance simply because of _love_ , then we would be considered cowards, and irresponsible, and unworthy by someone that Tomas held dear and close to his heart. And honestly, the girl I could have called my sister in law had she still been around — she had a point. Even Ayesha, the only mother figure that Tomas had ever had and a nurse who was incredibly adroit at diplomacy and politics, had agreed with Zara.

I shouldn't forget that my own sister had a point too when she asked of my promise that I would terminate my betrothal to Tomas and listen to my heart instead. So it was like choosing between my own sister and Tomas'. But this wasn't a decision that I alone could make. Our alliance was something that would affect 3 nations and 4 races. Surely Susan would understand.

"I'm not going to call it quits with you, Lucy," said Tomas resolutely, holding my hands tight. "I shan't disappoint Zara, and I shan't disappoint Calormen, and Gard, and Narnia."

"Then neither will I give up," I replied just as determinedly. By now I had calmed down and even though the thought of Xavier still made my heart ache, I had made up my mind. "If it's not too late, how about that dinner date?"

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **In case there were too many names in this chapter and it gets too confusing, here's a breakdown of the 3 suitors who are after Zara's hand in marriage, all of which you should be meeting in the voyage next year:  
\- Oscar Hargreaves, Crown Prince of the Winn Isles (which is part of the Seven Isles that became independent of Narnian sovereignty once the Pevensies left).  
\- Antoine (pronounce it the French way, 'on-TWAHN') Roux-Thayer, Crown Prince of Galma. His mother the Queen is from the Roux family, which is extremely influential and powerful in Galma, arguably more so than the reigning house Thayer.  
\- Yann (also a French pronunciation, like 'yawn') Wakelin-Tolbert, Crown Prince of Terebinthia. His mother, Queen Zoe, is the sister of the Duke of Bleckley whose daughter is Madeleine, to whom Tomas was attracted. (This is how Yann and Madeleine are cousins.)  
** **However Princess Zara was killed before her father the Tisroc could choose a husband for her. Also, it was suggested that Tomas and Madeleine could be betrothed but it never came to fruit. There is a possibility, though, that this suggestion might be brought up again.** **Anyway, Tomas has revealed (to Lucy) that 4 years ago he and Madeleine had had a one night stand, and she was the one who took his virginity! And now she's screwing Peter! :O**

 **Any thoughts on Princess Zara and also on the nurse Ayesha? ;D**

 **We hope y'all can understand why Lucy is doing this, BTW. Thoughts on how Tomas treats Lucy? :D**

 **P.S. In the next chapter Peter and Madeleine will return. Also, Chelsea makes her decision on Everett's request. And** ** _someone_** **is not going to like it. :P**


	17. Caught

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnian, CairParavel, QueenLucyfan, Narniafan, Emily, Emma, Bella, Aslanmane, Daphne, and all the other guests. :DDDD**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

The steamy encounters between King Peter and Duchess Madeleine continued and grew in frequency. And it wasn't just Peter going to Madeleine's room whenever he felt like it; sometimes it was the other way round. For example, last night Madeleine had been in Peter's bed, and various places in his bedroom like the couch, the wall, et cetera.

Right now, it was morning, and both of them were panting, since they just had another round of really hot sex.

"Revisiting Narnia was one of the best decisions I had ever made, because of these amazing sessions we have," said Madeleine giddily. "I swear, you're an expert."

"Well, thanks. I suppose practice makes perfect," Peter said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I bet you must have had a _lot_ of practice," Madeleine giggled.

"True," Peter laughed. "But you're not so bad yourself."

"Now I know this is a delicate subject, but I really think that whoever it is you're trying to forget really means a lot to you," Madeleine pointed out.

Peter sighed, looking at the ceiling. "You know, now that you've mentioned her, it kind of defeats the whole purpose of our sexy-times."

"Either way, she's the one you want. Not me," Madeleine shrugged and pursed her lips as she thought about the unsustainability of their affair. She got out of bed and put her clothes back on. "I think I better go before I get caught. Someone could see us."

"And what if someone does? I'm single and so are you," Peter snorted. "Your handmaidens probably know about our affair already, but they're not gonna publicize it. Besides, I'm the High King. I'll make people shut up if I want to."

"Well that's sort of the problem. We're both single; we're not courting. It's _scandalous_ ," Madeleine winked playfully. "See you tonight?"

"Sure," Peter said, standing up too and heading to the bathroom as Madeleine got dressed and left.

When she walked outside she thought that the coast was clear, as no guards or servants were passing by. But what she didn't know was that Queen Susan had in fact seen her, as she was standing at the door to her own bedroom, in a strategic blind spot, when Madeleine left the High King's chambers. Immediately Susan knew what was going on: her eldest brother was bedding the Duchess.

After half an hour or so, Peter entered the dining room, ready to have breakfast with his family. He was the last and everybody else was there already. "Good morning," he said as he got seated.

"Yeah, I bet you've had a good morning, and probably a good night as well," said Susan slightly skeptically.

"Well," Peter paused, but did not stammer. "I won't deny that, but what makes you say so, Su?"

"I saw Duchess Madeleine exiting your bedchambers this morning," Susan said plainly.

"What?!" King Caspian almost spat out his coffee. " _You_ and _Madeleine_?! Are you serious?!"

"You're having an affair with her?!" King Edmund blurted in disbelief.

Peter looked at his siblings and in-laws and sighed. "Yes, I am. There's no need to react so dramatically to this. I'm single now, and I'm free to bed whomever I want, in case you've forgotten."

"That's the reason why you've been bedding her? Because _someone_ left?" King Tyrone questioned, avoiding Ines' name.

"Yes…" Peter admitted. "But I mean that's not it. I do find Her Grace quite attractive. She's open-minded and independent and confident so it's refreshing to be with somebody like her for a change."

"Peter, are you sure? I doubt it matters how many girls you take to your bed, you're still not going to be able to —," Queen Gilda stated.

"Please, I'm in my thirties, technically. I know what I'm doing," Peter groaned.

"Just be careful," Susan added. They all knew she was referring to a pregnancy.

"Relax, Su. I managed back in the Golden Age, I'm just gonna do it all over again in this lifetime," Peter said dismissively. "Let's just eat, shall we?"

* * *

Today was the last day of the celebrations in Narnia, and there was a fireworks show tonight, in Cair Paravel. Marchioness Chelsea attended tonight's party with Lord Everett as her date & escort. They were not officially courting yet, but ever since he had put forward a proposal to her, they had been 'hanging out' for a few days now, to get to know each other better, and so that had meant that they had dropped the formalities and had resorted to just calling each other by their first names. As they watched the fireworks show outside, they walked around in the courtyard, holding hands, and she took him to a quieter place with almost nobody else around, since she wanted to talk to him in private.

"I have got something to say to you," said Chelsea mysteriously.

"Oh?" Everett listened attentively. "Should I rejoice or should I worry?"

"Well, I have both good news and bad news, so I guess you should do both. Which one would you like to hear first?" Chelsea enquired.

"The bad and then the good."

"Alright, here goes. The bad news is that I just heard from my friend, Viscountess Katrina – yes, the King's courter – that Elsmere is no longer promised to the unborn firstborn child of Lady Ines Farmington of Chippingford. In fact, scratch that. She's not even a Lady anymore. She's had a fallout with Their Majesties. And so now that she's out of royal favor, the viscountcy of Elsmere is promised to King Peter's firstborn, rather," Chelsea explained. "So it's really going to make things more difficult for us."

"For _us_?" Everett sounded a little surprised. "You mean for _me_."

"No, I mean for us. You're not alone in this, you know," Chelsea smiled supportively.

Everett grinned too. "Well, I'm not going to let that piece of bad news weaken my resolve. We're still going to go ahead with our plan. Now tell me the good news."

"The good news is that I have made up my mind about your courtship proposal," Chelsea revealed.

Everett visibly tensed up. When he had made his intentions known to Chelsea, she didn't give him an answer right away. She stated that she needed more time to make her decision, and he had respected that, but now she was ready to announce it. He got nervous, as he really didn't want a 'no' from her, and the 50-50 chance that he might get turned down had made him think that he'd rather not know her answer than be tense like this. But then he also really wanted to know if she'd say yes, since there was an equal chance that she would. He was quite conflicted at heart.

"And what is your decision?" He inquired.

Instead of telling him directly, she had other plans. Her hazel eyes were looking into his grey ones yearningly, and though he was gazing back at her, he could not figure out or guess what her answer to his request was. She knew what she was doing though, even though her actions had surprised him: she had leaned in and pressed her lips to his, kissing him for an extended period of time whilst they held hands. Now that her lips was on his, he was stunned at first but soon enough he had reacted appropriately, by kissing her back, while the fireworks were going off in the sky in the background.

No doubt there had always existed a physical attraction between them even when they had met for the first time. She had found him to be very handsome, while he knew that she was too high-spirited to be a widow. There was something about her that made him want to make her happy. Perhaps it was her smile – a dazzling one.

Tentatively they broke apart. They didn't want to make their first kiss (with each other) awkward. She beamed afterward. "Does that answer your question?"

He smiled radiantly. "Does that mean you accept my suit?"

"Of course," she giggled. "I thought I had proven my point with a kiss."

"Then let me seal the deal with yet another kiss," he said, overjoyed, before planting a firm, yet soft, kiss on her lips as he caressed her face.

The reason why Chelsea needed some time to think about whether or not she ought to accept his suit was that she knew that a courtship had meant a commitment, it had meant exclusivity, which meant she couldn't be sleeping around anymore; that was the opportunity cost. She had to decide whether or not Everett was worth it, and both of them were happy to know that he was indeed worth it. Or so it seemed. But with that said, since she had to give up part of her freedom in her sex life, as did he with his, she figured that there was no better occasion than now to find out if they were sexually compatible.

She cupped his cheeks and deepened the kiss as the fireworks continued to go off in the sky. Since both of them were experienced, they knew exactly what they had to do to turn one simple kiss into a full-on make out session. Soon enough they were panting and gasping for breath.

"We should continue this somewhere else," said Chelsea breathlessly. Everett nodded and at the speed of light they had hopped on the carriage, hastily getting on their way to Selby Manor. They would have gone back to Elsmere Manor instead, but it was a longer ride away from Cair Paravel.

On the carriage, they couldn't stop kissing, and even after the carriage ride, they couldn't keep their hands off each other either. The guards and servants that passed by looked amused rather than surprised, since it was not the first time Chelsea had brought home a young man to spend the night with. Sometimes, a part of Chelsea had wished that she had lived in a smaller house, so that it wouldn't take forever for them to go from the front gate of the manor to her bedroom. But they made it there eventually and once they had locked the door to her bedroom, she took control. Throwing him onto the bed, she climbed atop him expertly and straddled him with ease, as they unclothed each other urgently and consummated their courtship.

* * *

 **(Selby Manor, Narnia)**

The next morning, Viscountess Katrina was seated in the dining room of Selby Manor. It was time for breakfast but she decided to wait for Chelsea, so that the two of them could dine together as usual. But this morning, Katrina was in for a surprise as Chelsea would not be the only one who'd have breakfast with her. When Chelsea and Everett walked into the dining room hand in hand, Katrina was startled.

"Who is this?" Katrina demanded. _Somebody had better explain to me why the fuck there's a stranger in my home_ , she thought. _He doesn't even look like one of my employees, judging from his attire!_

Chelsea smiled, much to Kat's vexation. "Kat, I'd like you to meet my courter, Everett of Milton, Lord Courtenay."

"Lady Selby," Everett bowed slightly and smiled.

Katrina was determined to wipe that smile off his face by ignoring him. Looking at Chelsea, she said pointedly, "since when were you courting someone? It wasn't that long ago when you told me that you rather enjoy being single."

"Well…since last night," Chelsea answered. Her mood was not the least bit dampened.

Katrina sighed. She stood up and strode over to Chelsea, grabbing her and dragging her to her room so that they'd talk in private.

"Are you serious?!" Katrina hissed.

"I am," Chelsea replied. "Why do you seem so…agitated?"

"How can I _not_ be agitated?! I wake up in the morning and find that there's a stranger in my home, holding hands with my best friend. It riles me, and chafes my nerves! I mean, it's perfectly fine that you're staying here because you are the stepdaughter of the previous owner of Selby Manor, but I don't even know who in Narnia _he_ is. What was his name again?!"

"Ah, you didn't hear me moaning last night?"

"Chelsea! It's not funny!" Kat growled in aggravation. "And no, I didn't."

"His name is Everett, and he's from Archenland. He's a relation of my late husband."

"Right. Him. Why do you decide to suddenly court him after spending a night together?" Kat folded her arms. "Not to mention he's related to your husband!"

"No, Kat. I decided to court him _before_ bedding him," Chelsea revealed calmly.

"Well what about Marquess Darren?!"

"What about him?" Chelsea asked innocently.

"You know, last night, I saw you and _Everett_ ," Kat spoke his name with distaste. "Making out. But I didn't actually see his face at that time, because you two had slipped into your bedroom so quickly. I only saw that he was blond, so I just assumed it was Marquess Darren. Turns out I was wrong. I wouldn't have gotten mad at all if it was Marquess Darren. I am quite curious, though, as to why you decided to court him, or court anyone at all. I thought you wanted to be free and single?"

"I did, but…" Chelsea proceeded to explain how she and Everett first met and why he wanted to court her.

Kat scowled. "He's clearly _using_ you, Chelsea."

"Kat…do you disapprove of my courtship with Everett?" Chelsea inquired concernedly, rather than arguing with Kat.

"I'm in no position to disapprove of it, but I just don't like that he's in my house. I never invited him in," Kat explained crossly.

Chelsea nodded, realizing that it was a bit presumptuous of her to just invite Everett in without asking the owner of the manor beforehand. She was so used to this lifestyle, since she had been living alone for several months. "I'm sorry," she said, meaning it. "He and I were too absorbed in the moment last night. I can tell him to leave now, if you want me to."

Kat sighed. "That just makes me seem like a discourteous hostess," she said, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'll let him stay, for breakfast. But I want him gone afterward. He can come over occasionally so you two can shag, or whatever. Why not transfer him to be Elsmere Manor? It's going to be his future residence, anyway, won't it?" She said sarcastically toward the end. "He's not going to move in with us."

"Oh…" Chelsea looked down, biting her lip.

Kat paused. And then she understood. "You want him to move into Selby Manor with us?!" She questioned. "Really?!"

"Kat..." Chelsea pleaded. "After we come back from our trip to Archenland, that is. But, if you don't want him here, I can totally understand and I will not force you or make this difficult for you."

"Give me one good reason why I should let him stay," Kat challenged. "I can't even stand the guy."

"Well…he's my courter, and I have needs," Chelsea said lamely. "Ugh, sod it. That doesn't even sound like a legitimate reason to you. But I'm going to make this up to you, Kat," she tugged on the Viscountess' arm pleadingly. "Pretty please?"

Katrina sighed once more. She had to admit that it was inconvenient, the fact that she was in Selby and Caspian was in Cair Paravel. So she understood what it was like, and so she relented. "Fine."

"Ooh thank you so much, Kat!" Elatedly, the Marchioness flung her arms around Katrina, who looked far less amused.

"But only because you're my best friend," Katrina added begrudgingly. They went back to the dining room afterward and had breakfast. The mood was a little stiff, since Katrina didn't quite like Everett, and he felt awkward, and she felt awkward too because she was third wheeling in her own home! But Chelsea was the happiest one of all. Her courter and her best friend might be having a strained relationship right now, but she was determined to make Kat see the likeable person that Everett was.

* * *

 **A/n: More Madeleine in the next chapter. And there will be smut, but between which couple? ;DD**


	18. Fishing

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnian, Connors, CairParavel, EC, Daphne, RQueenLucyR, Emma, Bella, Narniafan, Aslanmane, Emily, and all the other guests. There is smut in the latter half of the chapter! :D**

* * *

 **(Norwalk, Narnia)**

~Tyrone's POV~

Today was a beautiful day and Madeleine, the Duchess of Bleckley, had suggested that we go fishing in Norwalk because Caspian was the 2nd Marquess of Norwalk when his parents were still around and so they and the Wakelin family went fishing there regularly when they were young.

I wasn't very good at fishing and I preferred hunting, but I made no objection since it had indeed been a while since I last went fishing. The only person who was opposed the idea privately was Katrina because she and Her Grace just disagreed on everything and detested each other. Still, in the end, Kat did join us. All of the rulers of Narnia, except for Lucy, of course, would be going, in addition to my parents, as well as the Ridgeway family.

After a couple of hours, most of us had caught fish already. Susan had caught 3, even, but it was Caspian and Duchess Madeleine who caught the most fish. I looked around couldn't believe that all of the women were catching more fish than I could. My bucket was empty at the moment and I was feeling really disheartened, and embarrassed too. What was I doing wrong?

Duchess Madeleine must have noticed my envious yet troubled stare. She set her equipment down and approached me. "That's not how you hold the rod, Your Majesty," she pointed out and kindly corrected me. "Not if you do actually want to catch fish, at least."

"How are you so good at this? You've got, like, how many fishes already?"

" _Cinq poissons, mon Roi_ ," Her Grace answered proudly.

"5! Wow! And quite big ones too. I can't even catch a tiny one," I replied glumly.

"Ty! How's your fourth fish coming along?" Darren asked jokingly and brandished his new catch.

I rolled my eyes. "You did a very good job, Your Grace. Now if only you could be so kind as to teach me how to do it, I would be very grateful, so that I don't have to be made fun of by my friends."

Her Grace giggled. "I'm more than happy to guide you, my King. But I'll tell you, it's all because I used to go fishing with my late father almost every weekend back in Terebinthia, for as long as I can remember. He taught me everything I need to know about fishing," she revealed. "He and I were very close."

"I've never been to Terebinthia before. But I would like to," I replied blithely.

"You definitely should pay us a visit, King Tyrone!" Her Grace replied enthusiastically, but lowered her voice and changed her tone to ask a question that Peter would definitely not want to overhear. "But, say, Your Majesty, would you mind to let me know just a little bit about what really happened between King Peter and his ex-courter?"

I bit my lip and glanced over my shoulder at Peter who was laughing and chatting with his siblings. It was honestly the first time I saw him this happy ever since Ines left. Peter did decree that none of us would be allowed to speak Ines' name, but I still managed to sum it up for Lady Bleckley here without the mention of any names.

"Oh, I can't believe His Majesty had to go through all of that. But don't you find it fishy, my King?" Her Grace questioned.

"Fishy?" I glanced at the pond. "No, no fish just yet."

"Pun not intended, King Tyrone," she chuckled. "But I mean, don't you find it suspicious? You've seen the way this mysterious girl behaved around Peter and it was clear to you all that she was in love with His Majesty. So shouldn't it appear odd to you that she left so abruptly? All of the horrible things she said to both King Peter and Queen Susan...are you sure she meant them?"

"Well…" I said hesitantly. I didn't think that Ines Farmington was worth defending after what she had done to Susan and Peter but now that Lady Bleckley was offering her perspective, I was a little uncertain. "I don't know. If she didn't mean it then why would she have said it? I'm going to believe what my wife told me."

"She might have had her reasons, Your Majesty, but now we'll never know," Her Grace shrugged. "Still, it's really not like you could have been expected to react calmly and query after her motives in that impassioned moment. So I guess you can't be blamed."

"Are you saying that we could have been once again wrong about what she was thinking? Oh, Aslan's Mane. So many women would kill to be in her place. And in your place, too, by the way. But she left, like it never meant anything to her," I replied, slightly indignant again that Ines had abandoned us when we treated her quite well.

"Do you believe she never truly loved Peter, my King?" Her Grace inquired.

"I really don't know what to think. I once thought she was polite and humble and she was quite apt at being the handmaiden of my lady wife, but now I feel cheated. She's shown us her true colors already. It's probably for the best that she never comes back to Court to haunt Peter again. I just hope that her sister wouldn't be too severely affected," I said ruefully, eyeing Katrina who seemed fine, engrossed in conversation with Caspian and Gilda, but she had refused to speak of her sister, so far. But then I quickly remembered that it was probably not a good idea to speak of Katrina in the presence of her archenemy either, so I added, "But I guess I understand why Peter doesn't want any reminders of his ex-courter and prefers to share your bed. If it brings him solace, I mean, just whatever helps will do...I would hate to see my brother in law suffer further."

Her Grace was about to say something in reply, but I had felt something tug at my fishing rod that had completely changed the solemn mood brought by the topic of our conversation. Finally, I'd caught a fish!

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Gilda's POV~

Although Edmund and I couldn't wait to get laid (pun intended) on the massive bed in our new chambers in Anvard Pass, we knew we'd miss rolling around on this big bed of ours here in the Narnian Court as well since we'd have to spend so much time at the Archenlander Court instead once we were crowned. So Edmund and I wasted no time and cherished all the times we could spend in this bed by carrying out all sorts of activities, from sleeping to breakfast in bed to reading to cuddling to pillow fights to lovemaking. It's just that with the last one we always forgot to enjoy the actual bed as we were focused on something else. Like right now, I could care less about a bed when he was kissing me so passionately. And why had I earned that? Well, not only because I was his beloved wife, but also because between sleep and breakfast in bed I had given him a morning treat. As I woke up before he did, I got him up by...getting him up, down there. I figured an orgasm was much more pleasant and romantic to wake up to than the morning call for work. It looked like we were particularly early today and we had plenty of time to spend on making out and more before we had to go to work.

Edmund had unclothed me with ease. As he went down on me eagerly, I had a quick thought of how I learned to please him with that morning treat. I was taught, of course, by someone more experienced. Granted, I couldn't just approach _anybody_ and ask for tips in the bedroom, but my sister in law Susan would be a good person to go to. And her belief was that "it is more blessed to give than to receive", to start with, at least. So I heeded her advice and decided to take the initiative and do some giving first. No need to be shy for this was my beloved husband right here and I was perfectly comfortable with pleasuring him even _if_ in the unlikely case that he didn't return the favor. But he did put me on the receiving end of oral pleasure and I was indeed blessed with a climax.

Deftly, he lifted his tunic over his head and resumed kissing me even whilst the tunic was still dangling between his wrists. I gave it a flick to get it out of the way but eventually it required him to sit up when he was originally atop me. That was fine for I had other ideas anyway and I did need him to sit up. I had him stretch out his arms behind him for support and instructed him to cross his legs too. Thankfully he was flexible enough. He looked at me curiously which made me a little bit more confident as I was able to keep him wondering what I was up to. Normally I'd keep him on top of me when we made love, but I was eager to try being on top as well. The first time we attempted it, I was too nervous and so I was awkward and clumsy, even more so than a first-timer, so it kind of failed. This time I was nowhere as tense so I was pretty confident it was going to work. I climbed onto his lap so that I was straddling him in a kneeling position and I could hold onto his shoulders as I lowered myself onto his erect manhood. He grunted at the wetness and warmness that sheathed his member whilst I gasped lightly and gave myself some time to adjust, accommodating his length in me. Our faces were really close together, which made it very intimate and also took some pressure off. I just loved the intimacy and it made me a little mushy, even.

He smiled and met me at the lips, seeing as this position seemed to work and I guessed he was very gratified that I had made the effort to try it out. I leaned toward him happily and kept our bodies close together to keep our kisses deep. I could keep my thrusts deep too, or shallow, as I pleased, because I was excited to discover that I could take full control of the timing and the speed. _Wow._ Comfortably, I rode him to my pleasure and commanded the action by alternating slow, shallow strokes with deep thrusts, as our moans and groans produced the perfect harmonies too. I could also make sure not to wear myself out since it was still pretty early on in the day. Although Edmund didn't quite have the option of helping me move up and down since his hands had to be supporting his weight, I did find an alternative that was less tiring and could mix things up even more. I was lowering myself down on his shaft in circular motions, somewhat like a corkscrew, and he loved every bit of it. I could tell from his facial expression that he was in paradise. And honestly, so was I.

This was one wild ride that I absolutely loved and I kept going, craving the pleasure that only acceleration could give me. I didn't have to forgo the face-to-face closeness either so that the hot and heavy eye contact was here to stay and it sure didn't disappoint me by making the action extra steamy. With me in charge of the speed and depth, I could totally tease the really sensitive head of his length and, with it, tantalize the lower part of my canal. It was a little tricky at first, to get the depth just right, especially when I wanted to keep the speed steady. There were also a few moments in which I had felt conscious about the angle at which my torso was arched because it didn't really feel that sexy. And it was difficult for me to make sure he wouldn't slide out from me and so I kept eyeing our private parts awkwardly. Thankfully, though, that wasn't the only thing that had held my visual attention. Just the sight of his hot body was quite enough to fill me up with bliss, and his passionate gaze was a pleasure to meet, so that had somehow given me the reassurance that I needed to dispel what traces were left of the fleeting awkwardness.

He must have sensed that I was teasing him and playing with him and I swore he got the urge to flip me over and put me in a different position where he could have the upper hand, but that wasn't going to happen this time, because my swiveling movements had regained his interest in staying in this position. I sped up a little more and, combined with the slightly rougher kisses that I had grown confident enough to give him, he couldn't resist that. I was getting what I wanted and that was pushing me toward my high as well. In fact he was even closer to orgasm than I was. "I'm coming," he announced. His voice was low and so damn sexy. I suspected he could make me climax with just his voice if he had put his mind to it, but if I were to remain in control then I had to do this: just as he was about to explode in ecstasy, I took his entire member inside me for a sensational surprise. He gasped and exclaimed in bliss, completely owned by the moment. I felt him throb inside of me, his hot liquids filling me up, followed by an intensely strong wave of pleasure that had caused me to moan more loudly than I would have liked. I continued to ride him in joy, my torso leaning closer and closer toward his as I did so. The repeated waves of intense pleasure got stronger and stronger until I hit my high, resulting in a series of moans in ecstasy. It felt so good that I didn't want to slow down until the high had quite subsided and my thighs gave in. Then Edmund took over and showered me with softer kisses. I was made happy that he was made happy.

* * *

 **A/n: Do you think there's a chance that Mad and Ty might become friends? :D**


	19. Greta

**A/n: Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, EC, Daphne, Aslanmane, Emily, QueenLucyfan, Emma, GoldenAgeNarnia, Narniafan, Bella, CairParavel, Connors, and all the other guests. ;D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Madam Greta was finding it difficult to adjust to her new job. But she knew she had to adapt anyway, because she had worked so hard to get this job and no matter how tough it got she wouldn't give up on it. She also knew that her family was counting on her to secure better connections, now that she was the Queen's maid in waiting, and therefore improve their social standing. She wouldn't want to let her parents down especially now that her eldest sister had set such a good example by becoming a Duchess by marriage.

Part of the reason why she found work so hectic was because of a _huge_ discrepancy between her expectations and the reality. It had little to do with how well she was trained under the experienced Lady Harrington, Countess of Newport. Rather, all along Greta was thinking that she would be working alongside Viscountess Katrina in Queen Lucy's household. Countess Beryl had said so. But honestly? These days Katrina was mostly in Selby and so seldom at Court, which meant that Greta was the one who was left behind to deal with all the work meant for two people. She didn't get double the credit or the pay, though.

Kat didn't really see the need to help out since she spent some months serving alone in Lucy's household too. She was all by herself and she was fine, so Greta shouldn't be complaining at all. However, it was the lack of a mentor figure that made the inexperienced handmaid's struggle worse. When Kat was new to the job, she had Lucy around all the time. But this time as Lucy was in Calormen, Greta was truly on her own with nobody to guide her.

Here was what a typical day for Greta Woodville looked like. She got up in the morning, washed up and got dressed, probably just wearing a simple dress that befit her status as the mere maid in waiting of a Queen instead of glamorous outfits that Katrina would always show up clad in, and proceeded to the dining hall to have breakfast with her lady sisters who are also handmaidens to the Queens' Majesties. As soon as council commences, Greta knew she would have to be in Lucy's office because courtiers and missives and servants and basically everyone who had business with Queen Lucy would queue up outside her office. Normally Lucy herself would have been the one to meet with these people, whatever they were here for, but as she was not in Narnia, it was up to Kat and Greta to take up that job for the Queen. And of course, since Kat wasn't around today, like yesterday and the day before, Greta would have to handle this by herself.

When the clock struck noon, the people lining up would disperse for lunch, and Greta could take a break too and have her meal. But she only had an hour's time for that, and the afternoon session would begin. A queue would once more be formed, and Greta would keep receiving letters from various sources and documents of various formats, at the same time as dealing with dozens of people who were demanding her attention, on behalf of Lucy's.

3 hours later the people would go home because that was all for today and if they didn't get their turn today then too bad! They'd simply have to come back earlier the next day. But that didn't mean Greta's work had ended as after a day of work the office was sure to be messy, so she still had to tidy everything up and make sure everything was neat and in place. Impeccably so. All of the Queen's belongings organized in a manner that the royal owner herself would be pleased to see. Otherwise, she's just gonna find it inconvenient when she stationed at the office the next day.

As soon as that was done, it would usually be time for dinner so Greta could take an hour's time to eat. After that she'd go to Lucy's bedchambers to check that the maids had groomed it properly, and see to it if her wardrobe needed to be managed in any way. This was usually not very time consuming. Afterward she would be absolutely exhausted and she would return to her own chambers to bathe and sleep. Then repeat.

Like today, Greta had already compiled a stack of documents that needed to be read personally by Queen Lucy when she would return from Calormen. It was next to the pile that had already been read and was waiting for the correspondents to collect.

Life would be so much easier for Greta if everybody would follow the rules, have some manners, and queue up. For instance, the servants from the kitchen who asked what was for lunch, missives, and other messengers did not need to be part of the line. They were allowed to just barge in and state their business which more often than not would interrupt whatever Greta was working on. This had prompted all the other queuers to ignore the line and throw themselves at Greta out of impatience. Her request for them to stay in line had fallen upon deaf ears. Right now she was dealing with, at the same time, an angry entrepreneur complaining about the recent shipments of resources that were promised by the Crown being tardy, an aspiring artist who talked incessantly about the artwork based on Queen Lucy's cordial that he would like to make, and a collector who wanted Her Majesty to be give a speech at the opening ceremony of an exhibition he was organizing but did not care for the formality of sending a written invitation. Greta had, with much effort and difficulty, managed to send the latter two away, and, with even more effort and difficulty, pacified the former as she sent a guard to the storage facility in the Telmarine Castle to check whether or not the materials needed were on their way already. That, however, did not mean Greta could take a break, as another guard, Augustus, had announced not just to Greta but also to the other handmaidens who were present — Duchess Lavinia and Madam Marta — that there was a delivery from the Calormene Court, gifts from the Tisroc to the rulers of Narnia: 5 mahogany desks of the highest quality. A diplomat would easily know that these presents were a sign of goodwill from the Tisroc so that the Their Majesties of Narnia would be more willing to continue to house Princess Carissa at the Telmarine Castle. For how long? Nobody knew.

And so Greta had to temporarily leave the office to attend, along with her two sisters, the precious mahogany tables. Although the guards and servants would be the ones moving the heavy objects to their intended places, they were awaiting Greta's instructions as to where Lucy's desk should go, and that was when Greta realized she was screwed because Lucy's office was pretty messy at the moment. As a result Lucy's table had to be temporarily placed in the dining hall and then moved back to the office after work.

Upon her return to the office, Greta's nightmare continued, except it was no dream. She was met with a couple of promoters trying to market their perfume and get governmental endorsement, but the two of them were from rivaling firms and so they ended up quarreling in Lucy's office. Naturally it was up to Greta to settle their dispute even though it was really none of her business or Lucy's, but from time to time there would be some trivial and unrelated affairs that would take up Greta's time and she couldn't help it. At least putting their spat to an end would enable her to focus her attentions on the two fauns who were here on behalf of the children from the towns that Lucy had been visiting regularly so she could teach the kids to draw. The fauns had come with a collection of the kids' paintings as per Lucy's wish that they show her their work. This was, for today, the easiest case that Greta had to handle as she simply had to instruct the fauns to hang them up on the walls.

"Madam, I am here to deliver to the Queen's Majesty a set of documents regarding the agriculture project. If you could sign here, please," said a page who wedged his way into the office, huffing. Greta looked up briefly to see the crowd outside the door and only took a fleeting, absentminded glance at the cover page of the document. She scribbled her name on it and her handwriting could not have been uglier when she was working under such stressful conditions, but whatever. She couldn't care now. She only tossed the documents onto a random pile and sent the page away inattentively, as she had to deal with the next person in line who apparently had been queuing up for a couple of hours now and felt the need to complain about how tired his knees were by now and how thirsty he was and how noisy the people were.

About half an hour later — not that Greta was aware of the passage of the time since she was so preoccupied with her work — the queue didn't look any shorter yet the stacks on the workbench looked twice as thick. At this critical moment, Greta's savior — albeit an irresponsible one — had showed up: the Viscountess of Selby.

Katrina's presence was not announced by the busy guards outside. Rather, Greta was only informed about it because the crowds at the door were falling silent as they made way for Her Ladyship, bowing and curtsying and chorusing 'my Lady'. Greta was about to stand up and curtsy but Kat had, with a wave of her hand, exempted the Woodville girl from formalities. Greta was eyeing Kat expectantly, but instead of helping out with the workload, Katrina just sat down laxly on Lucy's favorite plush armchair and had a look at the paintings on the wall. "Oh, this one is nice. I never thought that jonquil and isabelline could go together so well. Thoughtful combination of colors, really. These tots have really got some creativity," she said casually. "I think Queen Lucy will be quite pleased. Greta, you should take the time to look at these paintings and appreciate art."

"I would, my Lady, but I'm a little busy right now as you can see," Greta uttered, then bit her lip to prevent herself from rolling her eyes. She didn't want to sound sarcastic but she was pissed off that Katrina was being the opposite of helpful.

Katrina sighed. "Fine, I'll help," she said reluctantly as if it wasn't part of her job, shrugging and throwing her hands up in the air. She inspected the documents laid out on the workbench, picked up what happened to be the agriculture project outline and began reading. She was intrigued because quite a big portion of the lands in Selby happened to be farmlands, so she thought she might be able to help out with this project. So she made a mental note to herself that she'd speak to Their Majesties about it and ask about how she could be part of it. Setting this aside and looking through some other papers, she picked out a sheet on the top of the stacks that were piling up, and asked Greta clinically, "what's _this_ doing here?"

"I thought Queen Lucy's approval would be needed for the documents pertaining to the dam projects," Greta answered.

"Not for the one at Mahaska — that's in progress already and Her Majesty's approval is, by default, authorized. It's only the _other_ dam project in Tinley that's under negotiation, but that one can wait. So, just take these, the Mahaska ones, to the Lady Treasurer's office so that she'll authorize the transaction and record it," Kat explained.

"The Lady Treasurer? You mean Lady Yvette Castleroy?" Greta's mind was numb from seeing and handling so many documents now, and she was hungry.

"Who else?" Kat frowned. King Tyrone had appointed Lady Yvette to take over his post as the Treasurer of the council not long ago.

"I'm on it then," Greta rose from her seat and grabbed the things she needed.

"Oh, and since you'll be passing by the kitchens on your way to her office, could you please let the servants know that for lunch, I'll have the avocado salad as _well_ as the mushroom soup for the appetizer, and I want my beer mixed with sparkling lemonade because that one goes well with my main course which will consist of shellfish and chicken. As for dessert, I'd like to try that chocolate mint cake as per the new chef's recommendation, matched with pumpkin spice cappuccino."

"I'm sure I will be able to remember all of that," Greta lied, looking blank yet envious because all she ordered was a basic ham and egg sandwich as she'd always thought that giving a response that was as short as possible to the kitchen staff would leave her with more time to deal with all the people in the queue. The mint mocha she tried a couple of days ago over the weekend was such a luxury.

"Good. Now run! Always knew you Woodville girls didn't get long legs for no reason. I'll take over the office for a while," Katrina smiled brightly and took her seat.

At that offer, Greta's mood had brightened a little. But then as soon as she was out the door, Katrina did not do as she said she would, thinking she didn't have anybody to answer directly to anyway. Instead, she herself, too, had exited the office, with the agriculture project outline in her hand. She did not tell anybody about where she was going, so when Greta had returned from running her errands, she was disappointed. But she had to move on with her work.

A few minutes later, the page who had just been here had returned, panting and looking worried. "Madam Greta, I apologize, the papers about the agriculture project should have been delivered to King Peter instead," he reported. Frantically, Greta began to look through the piles and stacks on the workbench. She was expecting it to be somewhere near the topmost layer since it was only delivered about half an hour ago, but then Kat must have messed it up. Greta couldn't even ask for anyone to help because of confidentiality issues. Not everybody could be allowed access into the Queen's office and look through her documents and reports. But after searching the whole pile, Greta still couldn't find it because she didn't know that Kat had taken it. So she and the page had to go to Peter's office personally to report the loss and apologize for the inconvenience. And the line outside Peter's office was not short either. Luckily, as a handmaiden in a royal household, Greta was given priority, and she took relief in that but it only caused the queuers to grumble impatiently.

However, just as Greta was about to be sent into Peter's office, Katrina herself stepped out of it. "Looking for this?" Katrina smiled pompously, brandishing the 'lost' documents. "I don't know why they were in Queen Lucy's office to start with, but now you don't have to deliver them to Her Majesty's office or to King Peter's office either. His Majesty has warranted my full authority over this project. I will be in charge of coordinating it and overseeing its progress from now on. So, I will be taking this back to Selby to work on it. As for you, Greta, back to work!" Katrina walked away bombastically.

* * *

 **A/n: We've previously seen Kat as a caring and gentle person toward Hermes the falcon as opposed to a harsher and not so kind person to her sister. This time around she's doing a poor job of a lady in waiting, and it does suck to be her colleague, but it's not like her willingness to serve her country in her own capacity can be overlooked, now that she is put fully in charge of the agriculture project. And she isn't even doing this just because there is the concern of Madeleine being a threat due to the Duchess' ambition of replacing Kat as Queen consort. It's a love-hate thing with Kat's character, isn't it? :P**


	20. Madeleine

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, EC, Aslanmane, Emma, Bella, Emily, QueenLucyfan, Connors, CairParavel, QueenElenaofnarnia, Narniafan, GoldenAgeNarnian, Daphne, and all the other guests. ;D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

At lunch today, all of the rulers of Narnia (with the exception of Queen Lucy) were at the table, and even Duchess Madeleine had joined them. However King Caspian was absent as he was dining with his lady courter elsewhere.

"So, is everybody excited to go to Archenland?" Queen Gilda inquired.

"I sure am. And I know Lu is too," King Edmund piped up quickly.

"I should show her the National Art Museum once we get there. She'd be exhilarated and inspired, I'm sure," Gilda replied.

"Of course we're thrilled as well. We can't wait for our honeymoon," King Tyrone chimed in.

"Exactly. It's a pity that you'd probably have to delay yours," said Susan to Edmund and Gilda who, unfortunately, did not have a vacation lined up.

"It's even more of a pity that you're not going to Bleckley for your honeymoon, Your Majesties," Madeleine added, but sounded more sardonic than she had intended to. "If you're not going to go to the best vacation resort in the world for your honeymoon, you might as well not have a honeymoon at all."

"Did I ask you for your opinion, Lady Bleckley?" Susan shot daggers at the Duchess.

"Sorry. It's just that you don't know what you're missing out on, Your Majesty," Madeleine shrugged nonchalantly.

"But maybe we should pay a visit to Bleckley anyway," Tyrone suggested. "I mean there's no harm in that, right?"

"Oh, definitely," Madeleine uttered.

"What? Why?" Susan groaned, wondering why her husband wasn't backing her up.

"Well, sweetheart, Lady Bleckley is not the only one who thinks it's a great place. The former King and Queen thought so too. Caspian's parents," Tyrone explained.

"But I guess Your Majesties might never find out…" Madeleine drawled.

"Archenland is a great place too, Your Grace," Susan reiterated.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Madeleine said singsong.

"Then we'll go to both places," Tyrone concluded. "There's no need for an argument. These options are not mutually exclusive."

"Well, if you put it that way, I don't see the harm in going to Terebinthia too," Susan agreed, but only with her husband.

"Great! I would be happy to tell Your Majesties all about the attractions of my hometown over horse riding and maybe even fishing this afternoon then," Madeleine offered.

"You, for example, are one of the attractions," Peter joked and exchanged a smile with Madeleine.

"Sounds wonder— oh, wait, has it ever crossed your mind that maybe I've got _work_?" Susan rolled her eyes.

"In that case, my Queen, I'll just tell your royal husband about it and then he can tell you what I said," Madeleine said casually, gesturing for the waiter to refill her goblet.

"Right, because it's just so difficult for you to find a better time for a conversation with both of us," Susan scoffed.

"Well, I don't have time tomorrow, Queen Susan. We all have to pack and get ready for our trip to Anvard," Madeleine replied innocently. "I do, as a matter of fact, have a portable wardrobe."

"Ha! As if I'll buy that. You've got like half a dozen handmaidens helping you pack. More like you're too busy screwing my brother to spare time for anything else," Susan said spitefully. "And it's really not as if you're actually invited to go to the Archenlander Court anyway. The celebrations are for my brother's wedding and coronation and you have no part in it."

"It's alright," Gilda said calmly. "Your Grace is welcomed my Court," she said politely, her mind quickly wandering to the possibility of an Archenlander alliance with Terebinthia.

"Not at mine, though," Susan said under her breath.

"Alright," Madeleine said seriously, putting down her fork and knife. "What is your issue with me, Queen Susan?" She enquired, not losing her temper just yet as she was in a good mood to start with but the Queen was in a bad mood to begin with. "I've been nothing but perfectly civil to Your Majesty ever since we have made our acquaintance but you just can't return the favor, I've noticed."

"Seriously, you two. There's no need to fight," Peter said, raising his eyebrows.

"And there's no need for her to be here either, but here she is," Susan shot back at her brother without missing a beat.

"I didn't come here to fight," Madeleine threw her hands up in the air.

"We've always only ever had dinners together as a family," Susan said emphatically. "But she's not family, Pete. She's just a random girl you're screwing."

"That's not going to be true when I become Caspian's consort, Your Majesty," said Madeleine darkly, her mood worsening.

"Oh, and you think that's going to happen?" Susan challenged.

"You might not like it, but I daresay Caspian might consider it, once he hears about my suggestion of a new fishery management and species conservation policy that's been in use in Terebinthia for a while now and I think it can totally be applied to and enforced in Narnia," Madeleine said confidently. "About which I've already spoken to both of your royal brothers this morning. So, yes, my Queen. I do think that there's a good chance Caspian will reckon me to be a finer ruler than his current lady courter will ever have the potential to be."

Peter sighed, keeping silent about Viscountess Katrina's contributions that Madeleine was not aware of, such as promoting the welfare of the Talking Beasts as well as setting up a senate for them, and helping out with the new agriculture project. Madeleine was helpful but had so far done nothing for the Talking Animals. So even if this were a competition between the two of them, Her Grace was not winning.

"You're not one of us," Susan said resolutely, shaking her head. "You'll never be."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Your Majesty," Madeleine said softly, smiling triumphantly.

"Hey, you two. Can we please not have this argument? It's so petty and unnecessary; I don't even know what the two of you are quarreling about anymore. You don't think there are better things to talk about than trivialities? Let's just set aside our personal differences and enjoy the meal," Edmund interrupted.

Everyone had adopted Ed's suggestion for a moment but then Madeleine spoke again. "But as I was saying, King Tyrone, I do have time for a chat this afternoon. And you can relax, Queen Susan," she said. "I don't take married men for lovers."

"Oblige her," Susan said dismissively to Tyrone. "Or not. I don't care, nor do I want to listen to her boasts and insults anyway. So you do what you want. And let her do what she wants, too. Better have her walk around the palace like she owns it, since she's about to, anyway, considering how likely it is that Caspian will cast Katrina aside and put a damn crown on another woman's head," she added sarcastically, pushing her plate away from her and downing the remaining contents of her goblet. "I, on the other hand, will be attending my duties as Queen, like I should." She wiped her mouth roughly and carelessly threw her napkin on the table. She then rose from her seat abruptly, causing the chair to squeak slightly, and took her leave to hold the afternoon session of public court.

* * *

 **(Norwalk, Narnia)**

~Tyrone's POV~

I wanted to take some time to talk Susan down and pacify her because I didn't want to see her be so worked up over someone she had deemed so insignificant, but it was indeed time for work and I knew she would have hated to not arrive some minutes early. So I guessed I would have to wait.

After lunch, I had went to the Treasurer's office — my old workplace — to pay a visit to Lady Yvette Castleroy, to catch up with her and query after how she was doing and how she was finding this job. It was after chatting with her that I had made up my mind to seek out Lady Bleckley too, as I instructed an usher to prepare horses for us. I was not particularly fluent in Terebinthian but I could understand that one of her handmaidens was informing Her Grace that I was here to see her. She was pleased and relieved to grant me an audience.

On the way Norwalk, which was so far Her Grace's favorite place in Narnia, we were accompanied by my valets and her handmaids. I piped up anyway, comfortable to speak in our servants' and attendants' presence. "Your Grace, I was hoping to apologize on my royal wife's behalf for Her Majesty's impoliteness at the dining table just now. It was kind of you to offer to enlighten us on what your hometown has to offer and I wish my lady wife had been more enthusiastic about it."

" _Pas de problème_ , Your Majesty," she smiled and said gracefully. "I hope Your Majesty will not take offense when I say that I am not one to be easily swayed by others' opinion of me, so the Queen may speak freely and plainly as Her Majesty wishes. It's not going to affect me. I'm still going to share her brother's bed, I'm still going to zealously recommend Bleckley as a vacation destination, and I'm still going to, as some would like to put it, 'steal' Caspian from Lady Selby."

I chuckled, realizing that nothing I say would change her mind so I wouldn't even bother trying to put her down or discourage her even though I was certain that she was not going to have success with the latter. "Truly not many women are as carefree and determined as Your Grace is. Or as ambitious."

She smiled mysteriously. "I shall take that as a compliment, my King. And I thank you for accepting me for who I am. Although Queen Susan isn't quite willing to do that just yet, I suppose her frustration at not liking who her brother is associated with isn't all that incomprehensible. Perhaps you, too, have once felt that way?"

"I might have, if only my siblings had only lived to be around people I disapprove of," I said wistfully. "They're either dead or missing, so, no, I've never felt that way."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "Am I irritably insensitive with what I say, Your Majesty? Like, all the time?"

I gave her a lopsided smile, thinking to myself that this was probably the only time I'd ever hear her say she's sorry. "You're outspoken and really straightforward and frank with practically everybody, Lady Bleckley."

"Oh, my King. If only I had your way of paraphrasing and sugarcoating what I wanted to say," she laughed gently.

"Have you got any siblings of your own, then, Your Grace?" I inquired.

"None, King Tyrone. dead or living. I kind of do wish I have someone though, so I can have a playmate. I used to regard Caspian as one, because we often played together in Norwalk Manor — his mother the Queen's property and later his — but it's weird. We grew up together yet I never saw him as a brother of some sort. It's like I knew it was wrong to view him like that if I'm going to marry him someday."

"I was once playmates with Caspian, too, actually. Only very briefly, though, since my family didn't stay at Court for too long a time. It was because my lady mother and Caspian's royal aunt were friends. And we were so little at that time," I replied. "Do tell me about your childhood days with Caspian though, if it please Your Grace. I'm curious," I requested. I guessed Caspian didn't really bring it up because usually Kat was around and she might not appreciate hearing about her courter's past with her archenemy.

"Sure! Well, Caspian used to share his dreams and hopes with me, when we were littler. He's always wanted to marry a beautiful girl and make her his Queen and have a brood of kids with her, and he'd proudly add that he'd love her like his royal father loved his royal mother," she grinned fondly at the memory. "But that's mostly because I always insisted upon being the girl of his dreams, and I'd pretend that I could rule the Narnia with him. He never really agreed to it, but I wailed and whined, and threatened to appeal to a higher power, his royal parents, as I knew that they'd tell him to play pretend with me. I was such a sly thing," she admitted and giggled. "But I mean, of course I wanted to be Queen of Narnia. And I still do. Why wouldn't I? The prospect is even exciting and appealing," she added. "But I'll have him know I still haven't forgiven him for running away from me when I wanted to play pretend with him," she winked. "Those little legs of his would take him as far away from me as possible, but it was futile because I would always catch up with him since my legs were longer than his at that time. He just didn't want to play girls' games, I now know. It's natural that boys would rather play with wooden swords."

"It sounds like you did have a lot of fun with him as kids then, Your Grace," I beamed.

"We did! It's a shame we can't reconnect on that level this time around...and it's all because of _Lady Selby_ ," she complained.

"Is Caspian the only friend you've got here in Narnia, Lady Bleckley?" I enquired.

"Hmm, well, I suppose I get along with Peter, but we're more like bed mates than anything else. I totally wouldn't mind making some friends. With no ulterior motive, I swear," she replied.

"Do you think we get along sufficiently well to be friends, Your Grace?" I smiled and asked.

"We do indeed, King Tyrone!" She answered as her eyes lit up.

"Great! I guess that means we are friends," I grinned.

"I am so very honored to have yet another King as a friend, and so happy that I can speak freely and frankly and plainly with Your Majesty," she said blithely.

"Given that, we could probably be less formal with each other," I suggested.

"Indeed. I propose we address each other on less formal terms when we are conversing in private, but in your lady wife's presence, perhaps it would be better to observe the formalities, just so a potential conflict can be avoided? I am but a guest at your court," she said considerately, and I agreed. She really did have a more affable side to her personality and I wished Susan could see it. But as long as Madeleine was sleeping with Pete and trying to seduce Caspian, I could foresee that it was going to be difficult for her to form friendships with others.

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **From the reviews I've gathered for the previous chapter I feel the need to emphasise that Greta and Marta are not ladies in waiting; they are maids in waiting. They are of a slightly lower rank than Katrina who is a lady in waiting. Lavinia is also a lady in waiting. Women who bear the title 'Madam' must be maids in waiting, never ladies in waiting. Women who bear the title 'Lady' or anything above that, like 'Viscountess' for Kat and 'Duchess' for Lavinia, can only be ladies in waiting but not maids. Ladies in waiting are superior to maids in waiting so Kat does have the authority to tell Greta to do this and do that. It's just that she shouldn't have done nothing herself.** **:D**


	21. Nice & Naughty

**A/n: Thank you Narniafan, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, EC, Emily, CairParavel, Connors, Aslanmane, ****bubul2589, Emma, Bella, QueenLucyfan, Daphne,** **and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Gilda's POV~

Given the hiccup at lunch, Duchess Madeleine would likely not be welcomed at the dinner table this evening. Rather than making anybody feel uncomfortable, I had decided to invite Her Grace to dinner with me and we'd be dining together, on our own, instead of with the rest of my family. I knew tonight would be the night if I were ever going to dine with her, just the two of us, since we would all be going to Archenland soon and I didn't know when exactly I'd be coming back to Narnia whereas given Her Grace's affair with Peter and plans about Caspian, she would most likely be returning to the Narnian Court shortly. Edmund was going to have dinner with the Talking Animals tonight anyway; he had accepted the Talking Beasts' invitation to visit the Dancing Lawn one last time as they didn't know when he would be back again and neither did he.

"It's so kind of you to offer to dine with me, Your Majesty. It's a relief to know that not all the royal women of Narnia are judgmental of me," she smiled wryly and took a sip of wine from her goblet.

I returned the smile. "You and I are much too alike for me to judge you, Your Grace."

"How so, my Queen?" She inquired curiously.

"Our family backgrounds, for one. In your homeland you are the most high-ranking heiress, albeit not to a throne like I am. A dukedom is not bad at all," I answered. "I do wonder, though, how come a woman of your rank is not already married off to a man of a suitable social standing? And Your Grace is not promised to anyone, either?"

"Nobody at the moment, Queen Gilda. I don't know if it's bad luck, but every time I'm close to being betrothed to a Prince, someone from his family dies," she sighed. "When I was a child and I was about to be betrothed to Caspian since our parents had desired it, the King and Queen were assassinated. And then several years ago when I was going to be betrothed to Prince Tomas of Calormen — I believe the Tisroc now — his half-sister Princess Zara was murdered. Since then, I haven't been trying anymore, even though I know that it is my lady mother's wish that I get married soon."

Ah, now I remembered that Tomas had told me that Her Grace had once been close to being his fiancée. I then asked, "then does Your Grace have anybody in mind that you reckon might make a suitable husband, politically and socially?"

"Yes, in fact, I do, my Queen. And Your Majesty has previously been betrothed to him too," she smiled slyly. I knew that she was talking about Caspian. The shadow of the goblet cast on her face had only made her look even more calculating although I refused to believe that she had malicious intentions at heart.

I stifled a sigh. "I'd wish you all the best, Your Grace, but I for one have already lost to Katrina Farmington once before when I needed Caspian the most as my political fiancé. The only advice that I can give, if I am in the position to do so, is to not mess with Her Ladyship."

The skepticism on her face was probably masking the disappointment underneath. "You do not think I can remove Katrina Farmington from the high horse she is on, Your Majesty?"

"Indeed I don't think you have what it takes, Lady Bleckley. Please, take no offence. It is not personal. I'd say that to any other person," I answered truthfully.

She pursed her lips for a moment and said, "if Lady Selby had lured the King away from doing what is right, which is to take a bride of an adequate family background, then she is a bane and must be...extirpated," she stated assertively and authoritatively, sounding just like a sovereign. Perhaps Peter was right in saying that she'd make a good ruler. "I fear His Majesty is not the sensible and sagacious King that his royal parents would have wanted and hoped for him to be."

"I have no doubt Your Grace is the bride that Their late Majesties would have chosen for Caspian if they were still alive. But they are not and we mustn't linger on the past. You and I both know the importance and value of a marital alliance. Your Grace must begin to consider your other suitors," I said didactically. "You enjoy quite a...good," I paused, pondering upon my own choice of words, "relationship with my brother in law. I know that he is not your suitor but politically you and Peter could make an advantageous dynastic match."

"At the moment, Your Majesty, we only sleep together but what you have suggested is not unthinkable," she replied plainly.

"If I had a male royal relative in the appropriate age bracket, I would definitely do what is in my power to orchestrate a betrothal between him and Your Grace."

"If that is the case, Queen Gilda, I would definitely be honored to be married into your royal family. I am certain that my cousin, His Royal Majesty the King of Terebinthia, would be delighted at the prospect of an Archenlander-Terebinthian alliance. Well, if the royal families of both our countries at the moment cannot make a match, I suppose we must wait for the next generation, then. Both you and your royal husband are young and virile, just like my cousin King Yann and his newlywed Queen Yvonne. If Your Majesty approves, I shall send word to my royal cousin to inform him that he may expect an alliance between our nations in the near future."

"I do very much approve of that. In fact, while we wait, I must pay a visit to the Terebinthian Court. As you know, Caspian is preparing for a voyage and he is set to embark on it in less than a year's time. I believe King Edmund and myself will be joining Caspian on the journey eastward and we expect to sail to Terebinthia," I explained gladly.

"Wonderful! I shall show Your Majesty around by then," she smiled much more cheerfully.

I beamed. "My sister in law may be uninterested in Bleckley, but I'm quite curious. I would be very much obliged if Your Grace could tell me more," I requested, and she began enthusiastically.

"Bleckley has got the most beautiful mountains you will ever be graced by, and it's surrounded on three sides by the ocean. It's got plenty of rivers and lakes and waterfalls and it's just such a great place. When you're a part of nature, you'll feel so small but then even smaller are your worries whatsoever. This is why so many couples long to visit Bleckley for their honeymoon. The serenity in the environment will be so refreshing when you've been at Court for too long a time. Even in the winter when the greenness is largely replaced by the whiteness of layers of thick snow, the kind of tranquility can't be sought elsewhere. I'm so proud to say that Bleckley is my home," she finished with a grin and invited me to tell her about my country. She had never been to Archenland before and after listening to me, she was more thrilled than ever to visit.

"I am exhilarated to be formally presented to your royal parents, Queen Gilda," she added, Lady Bleckley was never properly introduced to my parents because they had gone back home, firstly for my father's health and secondly to prepare for my coronation as well as for the series of feasts and festivities to follow, and they had left before Her Grace had arrived at the Narnian Court.

"Equally excited to meet Your Grace they will be, I am sure," I replied.

"You are right, my Queen. We are indeed very much alike. I feel as though we would be allies. I do not just refer to our nations but rather to ourselves personally," she said with joy. I smiled with no less cheer to hint at my agreement.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Susan's POV~

By the time I woke up in the morning, I found that Ty was already up but was nowhere to be found in our chambers. It was only when I summoned Lavinia and Marta that they had informed me of the fact that Ty had already had breakfast on his own and was in his office. I guessed he had wanted to get done whatever was due this week before we were off to Archenland.

To the best of my knowledge, the Duchess of Bleckley still had not been expelled from our dining table which was meant for strictly the royal family only. I really didn't want to see her or interact with her as it would ruin my day. So I opted to have breakfast with the handmaidens instead in their dining hall. I doubted Kat would be at Court today but the three Woodville girls sure were here.

All of us had finished breakfast rather early. Greta was the fastest, practically scampering to Lucy's office. I had dispatched Marta to send word to the kitchens about my lunch order as I knew I would be engrossed in a wearying council meeting very soon. Lavinia, on the other hand, would be in my room packing for my imminent trip. I sat down in my office comfortably, halfheartedly taking a final glance at Constable Harvey's report that we would be discussing with the councilors this morning.

Normally I would not like to meet with anybody at this time since I needed to go soon. But since my own husband had barged into my office urgently, I had to know what was up.

"You probably want to clear your desk a bit," he said, with a slight hint of mischief that I could detect in his tone.

I sighed. "I know. Marta's gonna be at it once I go to my council meeting in like 10 minutes."

"10? That's good. That's more than enough time for two orgasms," he replied breezily. His tone could almost be described as cheerful but I just stared at him in shock, with my jaw dropped.

"Right now? You can't be serious," I shook my head. "Besides, Lavinia is in our chambers right now, packing my belongings for our trip."

He said nothing in reply. Rather, he began to undress. Tunic, gone. His trousers would be next, surely. Oh, so that was what he had meant when he said I ought to clear my table. Eh, I was pretty damn sure that the Tisroc of Calormen had not sent us these presents so that we could get laid on them (pun intended). But I could feel myself getting wet...I should probably do something about that. He was making me so horny.

"Come and get what you're here for, then," I said seductively, pushing my stacks and piles of document aside in the most efficient and least messy manner possible. In less than a minute's time, all of his clothes were on the floor while I only removed my undergarments for convenience's sake. Ty was standing naked in my office, raiding my neck with kisses and nips.

When he lifted my legs, I hopped up there on the table and just assumed the spread-eagle position. He didn't waste time and thrusted inside me once I had him between my linked legs. We were creating so much heat in a minimal amount of time. But this was made possible largely because this position was made for quickies like these. And it was so hot. Let's face it: sometimes we're not in the mood for languid loving that lasted forever. Every now and then one or the other of us, or perhaps better yet both of us, would be so horny that we just want to climax right away. There was no question that both of us would be coming quickly with such deep plunging. Goodness, I loved it, in addition to the novelty of doing it somewhere new with Ty. I could really get off on that.

There was just such a fulfilling element about a position that allowed me to be totally wrapped around Ty's body. It was also perfect for kissing and I wanted plenty of his kisses as I gave him no less of what I had desired. I had a momentary flash of guilt about putting my bare ass on the table, but it quickly passed. We might as well go all the way and ditch any concerns because we were completely overtaken by the bliss and hotness of our lovemaking. So I laid back, lifted my pelvis, and urged him to go harder. He did exactly as he was told and even did some sort of a reverse thrust by putting his hands on my waist and pulling me toward him. I loved that feeling.

I was propping myself up on my arms but I believed I would have looked much more flattering if I had arched my back and held on to his shoulders as he moved in and out of me as speedily as he could manage. But when I did that, the angle of his thrusts were altered, for the better, and I gasped, unaware that this level of carnal ecstasy was even humanly possible, and I supposed his grunt must have conveyed the same feeling. I then realized that the key to taking flight was lining up correctly with Ty. This table from Calormen was really of sterling quality as it put my pelvis a foot lower than Ty's, which made it perfect for me to rest my legs on his shoulders instead of having them dangle midair as he ravished me in the salacious manner possible. Fuck. I loved this, so much that I had let out a coquettish moan, forgetting that I was not supposed to be this loud. This had immediately prompted Ty to slow down significantly as he hurriedly clamped his hand over my mouth. We stared at each other with our eyes widened, hoping nobody would barge in before we were done and decent. He didn't completely stop in his thrusts but what I was looking for was speed, and he was half-assing it. As soon as he had placed his hand elsewhere, namely roaming it over my breasts, teasing my nipples between his fingertips, and manually stimulating me down there, I had to find a way to make him speed up. I thrusted my torso forward so my face was close to his and thank goodness I was flexible enough for that. "Don't you fucking dare go slow," I whispered in his ear, keeping my voice down but still lascivious, as I stroked his neck lecherously.

Craving more pleasure, I tilted my pelvis further upward because I now desperately needed to feel his rough movements in me, pounding away as forcefully as possible. I was burning, and I latched my mouth onto his even more hungrily and aggressively. My hand was strategically placed at the back of his head so that he could only lean forward to kiss me harder. I was so glad that he realized that he could place his hands under my hips and therefore hold me at the perfect angle while he slammed into me. The resulting ecstasy was unparalleled as the pelvic tilt was giving him full access to me and builded a lot of fluttery friction for both of us. Bliss could only accumulate for so long before I could not hold back any longer and quaked in pleasure, moaning into his open-mouthed kisses guiltlessly. He could not keep himself from making a drawly groan either when he was engulfed in extreme ecstasy, pumping into me relentlessly while having his release. And that had felt amazing too.

Given such intense bliss, we were definitely entitled to an extra minute of cooling down from it. But we had no time for that because I still needed to show up at my council meeting on time. Thankfully, we'd have all the time in the world in just a couple of days' time because then we'd be on our honeymoon. And then after that we would be going to the Archenlander Court at Anvard. By then, the Tisroc of Calormen would be there too and I really wondered how Ty and I would be able to look His Majesty in the eyes...

* * *

 **A/n: I think it's pretty clear, from the title of the chapter, who's being nice and who's being naughty in these two scenes... :P**

 **P.S. Madeleine isn't actually that bad and she can make decent friendships. She's already befriended Tyrone and now do you think there might be a chance for her to become friends, or at least allies, with Gilda? :DD**


	22. At The Florist Store

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, Emma, Bella, Narniafan, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Emily, Guest, Connors, Aslanmane, CairParavel, Daphne, and all the other guests. We're overjoyed to see HMTQ get 300 reviews! :DD**

* * *

 **(Village of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

On yet another workday, Aunt Eileen was arranging some vases on display near the front door of the store, while Uncle Hugh was at the back of the store looking at the shop's accounts and bills. The couple knew that one of their most important clients, Sonya Sutton, soon to be Lady Ridgeway and the future Duchess of Millville, would be arriving at the store any minute, as she was getting married in less than a month's time and she would need flowers, flowers everywhere in Ridgeway Manor, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that the place was _huge_ , since it was the residence of a Duke and his family.

The door opened and two people walked in, one of them being Sonya herself, the other being her elder brother, Mitchell Sutton.

"Good day, Missus Farmington," Sonya grinned.

"Good day to you too, Miss Sutton. We've been expecting you. Your mother had informed us that you'd be here to decide which types of flowers you want and in what amounts, for your wedding," Eileen replied with a smile.

"Yes, well, of course I had to choose the best florist in Narnia, and I couldn't think of anywhere but here," Sonya beamed. "Here, let me introduce my brother, Mitchell."

"Oh, we've met before. He and your mother were here the other day," Eileen smiled. She then showed her clients a list of all the flowers the shop could provide them with. Sonya had made her selection to her heart's content, while Eileen took notes, and went to the back of the store to inform Hugh of the arrangements that they needed to pay attention to. That was when the front door was opened again.

"Aunt Eileen, I couldn't find the baskets that — Sonya?" Ines gasped.

"Ines! You're here!" Sonya said excitedly as the two girls hugged, elated. Over Sonya's shoulder, Ines had randomly and unexpectedly but very naturally locked gazes with Mitchell, gazes that had lingered longer than necessary. Ines realized that Mitchell was really quite tall, even a couple of inches taller than Peter, at least. Ines also noticed that Mitchell had quite dreamy eyes that were a darker shade of brown than his sister's. Although not decked in the best fabric or wearing the finest boots, he was still well-dressed and his light brown hair, the same color as Ines', was neatly coiffured into a fashionable style. Evidently he did not go overboard with pomades.

"Where's Marquess Ruben?" Ines inquired afterward, tearing her gaze away from Mitchell's to stare dramatically intently at the shopping list in her hand to avoid further eye contact with her friend's brother, looking down as if that would stop her cheeks from turning as red as the roses on the workbench. She had just gone out to one of the market towns to fetch something for her aunt.

"He's also in charge of the decorations in Ridgeway Manor so he's at home bossing people around. You know, just the usual, the servants and the maids and the footmen and the valets," Sonya said jokingly. "Probably deciding on the menu with his new chef as well. Raspberries are all the rage right now, and apparently they go well with the wine from Millville Valley. I don't know; I'm actually pretty bad at cooking. But thank goodness my brother Mitchell here is extraordinarily good at cook— Ines, why are you blushing?" She frowned, inspecting Ines' rosy cheeks at an alarming proximity.

"Me? What? Oh, no, nothing, I was just...never mind," Ines spluttered, flustered.

"So as I was saying," Sonya continued, drawing back but eyeing her friend suspiciously. "I came here today with the best chef in the world, my brother. In fact, I don't believe you two have met before. Anyway, introductions. Mitchell, Ines. Ines, Mitchell."

As Ines could do nothing to stop the blood rush to her cheeks, she could only pray frantically that Sonya would not further query after this matter or make fun of her for that. She felt as if she ought to say something but she couldn't think of anything to say. Her mind was blank as she kept staring at Mitchell who said politely, "It's nice to meet you, my Lady."

But Ines stiffened when she heard the way he addressed her. Sighing, she said shamefully, "I'm...not a Lady anymore. Just a commoner once again."

Sonya gasped, but Mitchell remained collected and composed even when he had not been trained to do so. "It's lovely to meet you then, Miss Farmington."

"You can just call me Ines," she replied shyly. Bashfulness was uncharacteristic of her though and Sonya saw right through that.

"No worries, Ines," said Mitchell gracefully and reassuringly. "Ennobled or not, it is still my pleasure to be introduced to you."

Sonya couldn't help but cut in. "But what do you _mean_ you're not a Lady anymore? Unless you've become a Viscountess like Kat has, but then you shouldn't be that upset if that was the case."

Mitchell, sensing that it was a delicate topic, had stepped aside, so that the two ladies could talk in private as Ines, tearfully, explained things to Sonya.

"Honestly, I just find it difficult to believe that all of a sudden you're saying that you don't feel anything for King Peter. It's just...no," Sonya sighed. "We should talk about something else. Like...you'll still be attending my wedding, right?"

"Well..." Ines was unsure. She wanted to attend her friend's wedding of course, but then she knew that the royals would be invited, which meant it was likely that she'd bump into _him_ at the wedding. "Sonya, I don't think it's a good idea for me to go. Their Majesties will be there."

"Well, yes, it's true that Ruben and I will be inviting them as well as many other aristocrats, but you are my friend and I won't take no for an answer," Sonya pouted.

Ines couldn't help but smile. "You won't give up until I relent and agree to show up at your wedding, will you?"

"Well, that was the plan," Sonya giggled.

"But I'm not a Lady anymore. With the loss of my title I also lost all of my pretty dresses," said Ines ruefully. "I'd rather be absent than show up in an inappropriate attire."

Sonya chuckled. "Have you forgotten that you're talking to the future Duchess of Millville? My wardrobe in Ridgeway Manor is probably larger than my old room in my old home before I attended the training course in the Telmarine Castle. It sounds insane, but it's actually true. The extravagance makes me overwhelmed at times as well. But, I think I have in mind the perfect dress for you."

"Oh, no you don't have to lend me anything; I can buy myself a new dress, or make one myself," said Ines promptly.

"Nonsense! I'm not _lending_ you anything; I'm _giving_ the dress to you. For free! And you know, you should go to my wedding with my brother Mitchell as your date, since you don't have one, and he, being a dunce, hasn't got himself a date either," Sonya winked.

"Sonya, I know that wink. But if you're trying to play matchmaker, I'm sorry to tell you that you'd be wasting your time, because as much as your brother may be a great person, I really don't need a man in my life...but one," Ines admitted. "And the only man I need in my life, quite honestly, is Uncle Hugh. Anybody else is irrelevant."

"I suppose you can say that I'm playing matchmaker, but trust me, our goals align with each other's perfectly well. I'm pairing you up with my brother for a reason, which you will see, sooner or later. You just need to trust me on this. I have a diabolical plan forming in my mind," Sonya smirked calculatingly.

"What plan?" Ines asked cautiously, but not in distrust.

"I'll tell you later, because if I tell you now, then it wouldn't be very diabolical, would it?"

"Alright then," Ines shrugged. "But I just don't see how in the world your brother would possibly not have a date. He is so well-mannered and...and…"

"And socially awkward, and thinks he's too good to do the dishes because he's the one who cooked, and gets ever so jealous when Mother gives Molly too much attention," Sonya rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was going to say tall and...attractive," Ines confessed, whispering.

"Ah, see, it's working already," Sonya said smugly with her head held high.

"I suppose then I shouldn't let Mitchell know that I always volunteer to do the dishes," Ines giggled.

"Oh, that's the one secret I'll be taking to my grave," Sonya joked. "Well, I'd love to allow you to goggle at Mitch some more, but we promised Clint that we'd take him to the park. So I will be back with your dress and some news. I'll see you next week." She then signaled at her brother that they were ready to go. With a final wink at Ines, who did not get to protest, Sonya and Mitchell had walked out the door, the latter waving at the young florist with a dazzling smile that Ines was too absorbed in to return.

* * *

~Ines' POV~

"What was all of that about?" Aunt Eileen asked afterward, singsong and curiously.

I snapped to attention. "At the moment I really have no clue. Sonya has got big plans forming in her mind but she's not going to tell me about them yet."

"Well then, until we see them again, let's prepare for the wedding. Here," she replied, about to show to me her notes but quickly withdrawing her hand. "Or are you too distracted by the Sutton boy to work?" She wriggled her eyebrows.

"Aunt Eileen! No I'm not," I insisted.

"Are you sure? I'd be distracted if I were you. I hope you noticed his build and his stubble," she teased.

"Whose build and stubble are we talking about here?" Asked Uncle Hugh who was stretching his arms. He had set his work down and ready to have something to eat.

"The young man who came in just now, Mitchell Sutton," Aunt Eileen answered promptly. "Ines was quite taken by his handsomeness, as was he by her _fine eyes_."

"No I wasn't! And neither was he!" I protested.

Uncle Hugh snorted. "Well, Eileen, I think we both know whose eyes are really the most —"

"Yes, Hugh. I love _your_ eyes. They're so sexy," said Aunt Eileen, rolling her eyes, but we knew she meant the compliment. "But seriously. You should have seen the stares between young Mitchell and our dear niece. My, my, my. And apparently he's a very good cook!"

"Oh, well, I'm no award-winning chef, but I definitely tried to learn how to make almond fudge torte for you, because the way to your heart is through your stomach, isn't it?" Uncle Hugh chortled.

Aunt Eileen guffawed uninhibitedly. "I wouldn't want to eat almond fudge torte prepared by anyone but you, darling. It's tricky, the amount of lemon fillings you're supposed to add. But you, sweetheart, are the only one who can get it right."

"And I wouldn't want anyone but you to eat the almond fudge torte I prepared this morning," Uncle Hugh smiled sweetly and proudly.

"I helped too, with the silk buttercream frosting," I chirped.

"Oh! So that's what you were so busy doing in the kitchen this morning! Well you better not add too much sugar because you're being so sweet already, darling!" Said my aunt to my uncle.

"I'm going to go get the bowl of tea leaves that Sonya left for us last time. I hope the cake goes well with herbal tea," I suggested. I doubted they had heard me at all, but it was fine. I was so happy to see that they were still such a loving couple after being together for so many years.

Peter, wherever you are now, whoever you're with, this is the kind of happiness in love you deserve. I'm sorry that I can't be the one to give that to you, but I hope you still get your own happy love story.

As for me myself, well, I shall find my own happiness too.

* * *

 **(At a random park not far away from Ridgeway Manor)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Whilst the two youngest members of the Sutton family were playing without a care in the world, their hair blowing in the wind as they ran and squealed, the two older kids Mitchell and Sonya chatted.

"So, what do you think?"

"Oh, I was pleasantly surprised to see that the florist store was quite clean. Everything seemed in place," Mitchell answered puckishly.

Sonya nudged him, laughing. "Not of the place. Of the lady."

"Oh, you mean Missus Farmington? I think she's quite agreeable. And she must be quite experienced in running this florist business," Mitchell remarked impishly.

Sonya rolled her eyes and huffed. "Come on! I had deliberately hugged Ines for longer than necessary just so you can draw her in with your gorgeous dark brown eyes. Everybody compliments you on your eyes. Literally everybody, from Bridget Woodville to our landlord to Old Nan."

"Who's Bridget Woodville?"

"My friend Lavinia's youngest sister. Don't you remember her?"

"I do now. Who's Old Nan?"

"You know, the old lady who lives in the north and has many bedtime stories to tell," Sonya shrugged. "But don't you dare change the subject! What do you think of my friend Ines?"

"Well, she is quite pretty. Wise of you to choose to pair me up with a lady friend who's a brunette. You know that's one of my weaknesses," Mitchell smiled.

"She's more than just pretty, you know. You should get to know her better."

"I don't think she's that interested in getting to know me better."

"Because she thinks I'm trying too hard to put you two together when she's just been through a breakup. But hey, a girl can try. And a girl can make friends too. Not like she has to be romantically involved with every single member of the opposite sex that she comes across."

"Sister, you do realize she's basically the High King's," Mitchell sighed. "It's a little pointless."

"No it's not, brother. Because just in case it doesn't work out with King Peter, which is her mindset right now, I seriously think she'd be good for you. I'm not doing this just for her. I'm doing this for you too. I like seeing my brother happy and I like seeing my friend happy too. So if you two have got these goals in common, perfect. I'm not using you as a backup. But you two could really use each other's company and support. Besides, didn't you promise Mother that you'd be back to the courting field?"

"I did."

"And didn't you promise Clint and Molly that they'd have a nephew or niece to play with?"

Mitchell chuckled. "No, I didn't. _You_ did promise him that, though."

"I didn't. Ruben did, and I intend to cooperate with him in making that promise come true," Sonya giggled. "But I really want you to spend some time with Ines. Because she's worth it."

"Well, I can definitely be tempted to spend time with a pretty girl. But I'll only do it on the condition that you tell me what your diabolical plan is, at your own wedding."

Sonya smirked. "If that's what it takes..." she rubbed her hands together and spilled the beans.

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **The scene between Hugh and Eileen was written as per a reader's request. I hope y'all liked it. :D**

 **Thoughts on the new character Mitchell? :D**

 **And thoughts on Sonya's machinations? What do you think she could possibly be up to? ;)**

 **P.S. Lavinia's youngest sister that Sonya mentioned just now, Bridget Woodville, is named after Princess Bridget Plantagenet (1480-1517) who is the youngest sister of Elizabeth of York, Queen of England. I figured it would be befitting as both Bridgets are from big families. Our youngest Woodville girl might have an important role in the future. ;D**


	23. Future Queens

**A/n:** **Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, Connors, QueenElenaofnarnia, aleboh, CairParavel, EC, Bella, Emma, Daphne, QueenLucyfan, Narniafan, Aslanmane, Emily, GoldenageNarnian, Guest, and all the other guests. ;D**

* * *

 **(Archenlander borders)**

~Gilda's POV~

Finally, we were home. I knew when I married Edmund that I should also consider Cair Paravel my home, but I had only gotten used to it as a stay-place. Anvard, however, was my home. It was somewhere I had control over, so I felt much more confident governing Archenland than governing Narnia. And I had expressed so too to Katrina, who was sitting opposite to me in the carriage. We had the compartment all to ourselves. I was not in the same carriage as Edmund was in as he was with his siblings and Caspian in a separate compartment. The regnant sovereigns of Narnia had their own carriage, the largest and almost thrice as capacious as the one the two of us were in. They were at the very front, and we were right behind them. Our carriage was followed by the one occupied by Tyrone and Duchess Madeleine. It seemed that the two of them had really struck up a friendship and had kept it going lately. Behind their carriage was a large compartment occupied by the handmaidens: Duchess Lavinia and her younger sisters Madam Marta and Madam Greta as well as my female attendants. As usual, our retinue comprised the old Crown Equerry who led a big entourage of guards, valets, esquires, pages grooms, footmen, stewards, and other servants. The Narnian courtiers and common folk would travel to Archenland by their own means at their own time if they wished to join the banquets and celebrations there.

"So how do you feel about taking the throne? You've had years and years of training," Katrina inquired. Perhaps it might be time for me and the others to give her some insights about governing a country. We all reckoned it quite likely that she would become Caspian's Queen consort and therefore she must be well prepared for her prospective future as a ruler. Her sister could have had all of that too. It was a shame she had thrown it all away. Or perhaps not so much a shame if her heart wasn't in it for real anyway and she was just a feigner the whole time.

"It's true that I have been groomed to rule, as my parents and tutors have spent a lot of effort on molding me into the ideal Queen that they want to see leading their people. I do share their mentality, and I know that I am here to serve my subjects. I know what I am expected to do, and so I wouldn't really say that it's daunting, even though I did panic for a moment, when my father told me a while ago that he had wanted me on the throne so soon. I won't let all the preparatory work go to waste, though," I explained.

She nodded. "I know a lot of people are already telling you that you haven't got much to be worried about, since your royal parents are still around to guide you, and you've got Edmund, so Archenland will be fine under your government. While I don't disagree with them, I feel like they forget to credit you for your efforts too, you know? _You're_ going to be the one who's in charge, not your parents or your consort. If anyone's doing the most work to making sure that the Archenlanders are doing fine, it's you, not anyone else. You serve them more than they serve you."

I grinned heartily. "It's honestly the first time anyone has ever said that to me, and I've never thought about it that way, until you pointed it out to me. It's normal for others, and for myself too I guess, to think that I'd be anxious, because I've never assumed so much control over the nation before. And so I find assurance when I'm told that I'll have my family members as my pillars. But pillars don't make a palace."

She beamed too. "Even though I didn't grow to trust you and befriend you at first, and I'm sure you know why that's the case, I've actually never had any doubts about your ability to rule. Even back then, as much as I love Caspian, I've always thought of you as an even more competent ruler than Caspian was."

"Thank you for believing in me. I often find that I'm the one who lacks faith in myself, whereas everybody else is just so trusting of me. I don't know how they do it."

"Well, I do. You're a natural leader. If you can accept marrying someone you do not love, for the benefit of your country, then you've got the right mentality. And your willingness to make sacrifices for your people's welfare basically makes you unstoppable and invincible."

"I'm glad I got Edmund, though. I feel so fortunate that my marriage has so far been successful, both politically and romantically. I've always wondered, though, if you were the one who had to enter into a loveless marriage for dynastic purposes, would you have followed through with it?" I enquired.

She pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about it. "I'm really not sure," she said finally. "I suppose getting along with my political spouse would have been good enough already. Although I definitely don't prefer it, it's not up to me to disapprove of it, since I do see the advantage and necessity in marital alliances, so I absolutely understand why people do it. If I can do whatever I can do improve international relations for my country and my people, then I shall do it. It's honorable."

I smiled proudly. "It seems to me that both of us did mature a lot over the past few months that we had spent at the Narnian Court. I, through Edmund, have grown to learn that people without royal blood are not necessarily any less different than those of us who _do_ have royal blood, in terms of our mentalities regarding diplomacy. You, on the other hand, are beginning to think more and more like the rest of us royals. I can sense that you are becoming one of us, and that's going to give you more of an edge over her any competitors, especially the Duchess of Bleckley, who is, I'm sure, your rival more romantically than diplomatically."

She rolled her eyes. "I was hoping we didn't have to mention her. Like, I thought that was the whole point of arranging separate carriages for us. To prevent a war."

I smiled wryly. "Her Grace can spark wars even without trying," I said, but not with evil intent. I did not have anything against her. I could tolerate her, and I might even get along well with her as we got to know each other better. I wouldn't risk having a strained relationship from such a powerful figure and representative of Terebinthia when Archenland could use this foreign alliance too. But that didn't mean I wasn't ready to hear Kat vent and rant about Lady Bleckley since I did decide to become friends with Kat a long time ago. In a strange way, getting kidnapped together had brought us closer, somehow. It was bizarre to think that an abduction, life-threatening and traumatic in so many ways, could do some good too.

"Yes, I've heard about it. It seems she's earned Queen Susan's displeasure. Serves her right, really. I'm so on Her Majesty's side. Who does she think she is anyway? It's not like the Queen asked for her opinion on this. And why should she care where the royal couple will be going for their honeymoon? It's _their_ honeymoon, not hers. It's none of her business and frankly she should just stay out of it. Of all the affairs going on in the Narnian Court. And, yes, the pun was so intended," she scoffed. "I pray to Aslan that she will be accommodated at a tower far away from the one that Caspian and I will be arranged to stay at, when we arrive at Anvard Pass. I hearsay Roddy Tower is haunted! How about you house Madeleine there? It sure is going to scare all the ghosts away instead of the other way around."

I smirked. "I believe my father's secretary might be able to help you arrange that. He takes bribes."

"Oh, yes, please. I'm generous with my purse anyway," she giggled slightly. "But that won't be enough to eliminate the threat that Madeleine is posing to me."

"To be honest, Kat, as far as the Duchess of Bleckley is concerned, you have less to worry about than I do about my ascension to the throne. I don't mean to belittle your concerns, but let me tell you: I had dinner with her the other day, in private, and I had subtly and implicitly warned her off. I didn't sound as if I was admonishing her, because I know that I'm not in the position to chastize her, but I did let her know that from my experience, if anybody was going to be displaced as Caspian's consort, it's going to be her because I don't see Caspian giving you up for anyone else. Especially now that you are the Viscountess of Selby by your own hard work. I also know that you are dedicating your efforts to more than just the concern of the Talking Animals, which I very much appreciate, and I know my colleagues do too. By the way, are you still the President of the Society for the Promotion of the Welfare of Talking Beasts?"

"I seriously can't thank you enough for telling her to back off, and I know only you have the skill of doing it indirectly and eloquently, without breaking into a fight and pushing her buttons. She can't get support from Susan, so she retaliates by getting _Tyrone's_ support. Does she even know shame?! Goodness, this woman," she shook her head. "Anyway, yes, I am. But just not a _co-_ President anymore, if you know what I mean."

I nodded solemnly. "I do know what you mean. You're talking about your sister. How do you feel about her?"

"How do I _feel_ about her?! She's so _selfish_ and she only ever thinks about herself. What about me? What a traitor she is. I'm _relieved_ to be rid of her. It's going to be _horrible_ for me to _ever_ have to work with her again, and for all of us, too, to have to be around her. I hate that my uncle and aunt are still so protective of and _defensive_ about her. She doesn't deserve that! She has brought this all upon herself and it was _her_ who chose to leave. It's not like King Peter had kicked her out. If he had, then she would have a good reason to cry over it. But it's the other way around, and she had broken his heart, and the damage that she had done can never be undone. I detest her!"

"You're not the only one to share this sentiment. She is strongly disliked by all of us," I said sympathetically yet calmly. By contrast she was struggling to maintain her composure. Perhaps if I had ever tasted the bitterness and the blow of betrayal, I'd be no less irked.

"Right?!" She scoffed. I could see that the look in her eyes was so laden with burden and scorn. I knew that it was because Ines' departure could ruin both Kat's reputation as well as her prospects of getting married. I could recognize that look, because that used to be the way I looked at the two of them Farmington girls, before we became friends. "I hope that Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen will come to their senses soon. I hope with all my heart they do. It's not too late to disown her and throw her out and cut ties with her," she added spitefully. I could see why she'd think so too, since once Ines was disinherited, Katrina would no longer be bound by tradition to have to wait for Ines to be married off first before she herself could get married and get Caspian quickly to cut down other threats like Madeleine Wakelin.

"I believe your uncle and aunt will do what's best for you," I said in reassurance though choosing my words carefully to remain neutral to their family affairs and situation. "Oh, I need to tell you something."

She looked skeptic. "Is it something I should be worried about?"

"Well, not if you can do something about it."

"Do tell me anyway," she said, and exchanged a look with me to indicate that she was thankful that I had decided to give her this piece of intelligence instead of keeping it from her, as it meant that I was on her side, regarding the competition and rivalry between her and Madeleine of Bleckley. I supposed that because I was once betrothed to Caspian, it did sort of give me a right to choose who I ought to be displaced by, and I would rather it be Kat than anybody else.

"Do you know anything about fisheries?" I inquired then. Rhetorically, just to introduce the conversational topic.

She frowned slightly. "Not much. I don't go fishing a lot. I only tagged along last time to Norwalk because Caspian would have liked me to be around."

"Well, in that case, I'm afraid that you might be at a disadvantage then."

"And why is that?" She enquired concernedly but not getting that worked up just yet. She'd need to be trained to conceal her displeasure (at first) and how to remain collected and cool on the outside no matter how she felt on the inside.

"Because your archenemy happens to be knowledgeable when it comes to fisheries and apparently there is this policy in Terebinthia that she would like to enforce in Narnia too," I answered.

"What?!" She spat. "But what gives her the right? She's not even a Narnian subject. Or is she walking around like she's the Queen consort already?!"

"Not much official paperwork has been done on this yet, but I know for sure that she's spoken to Edmund and Peter about it already. Ed and I won't be around for some time so you need to keep tabs on what she's up to," I advised. "She also mentioned this to us at lunch the other day. I think it was on the same day as when she had rather unintentionally incurred Susan's wrath."

"Oh, I'm sure it was intentional," Kat added.

"But that's how I knew about it and I thought I'd let you know so you can do something to counter that," I explained, hoping that by sounding less negative I could encourage her to do something constructive instead of letting her archrival get on her nerves again although I understood why it could happen so easily.

"Hmm. Well, whatever I do for Narnia, I promise and assure you that it's not just so I myself can gain from it and earn Caspian's affections. It's because I do intrinsically want to do it, because it's right," she clarified.

"I can tell. At the moment, I'm not sure what course of action there is I can suggest that you take, but I think you'll be able to come up with something that is both in Narnia's best interests and in yours."

"You know, I don't think I'm going to stop her from doing what she wants, regarding the implementation of the policy to do with fishery. I'll leave it up to you and Their Majesties to decide, because I respect their authority, and I have no doubt that they know what's best and what's not. And if what Her Grace has to suggest is really what's best for Narnia, then I say go ahead. Why not?" She shrugged. I smiled slightly, in approval of her attitude that perhaps wasn't so completely negative.

"I suppose then you can figure things out on your own. I heard that Peter put you in charge of the oversight of the new agriculture project, right?" I asked.

"Yes!" she was evidently excited to talk about this. "I'm glad you heard."

"I did. And so how is that going?" I inquired.

"I'm so going to start working on it after we come back from Archenland," she reported. "I don't really want to begin a project but then travel shortly after that, because it's usually the commencement stage that requires more of my attention and personal supervision, such as site visits and all that."

"I see. And I agree. But tell me, what made you decide to take up this project, actually?" I enquired.

"Oh, it's mainly because I've realized that Selby has got quite a lot of farmlands but they're pretty underutilized. I thought that if we could enhance the capacity utilization, starting small with just my lands, we could extend that to across all of Narnia. That would really boost food production, and hopefully we can send better supplies to remote regions. The rich can stay rich, but the poor mustn't get poorer."

"That's true. It does prove to me that you might make a competent ruler too, given that you really haven't had much training. So I'm not at all displeased that you shall become Queen consort sooner or later, since we will be working together, and it's not like you'll be taking my place like I once thought," I replied. "You've got so much untapped potential in you and I'm so not going to let that go to waste either. You're not meant for anything less than ruling by Caspian's side, Katrina Farmington."

I hadn't realized that we had been chatting for so long. The carriages had come to a stop already as we had arrived. I was home, and this time, I was coming back as a Queen.

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **I feel like the friendship between G and Kat has been forgotten by many already. This might bring to mind the friendship between G and Ines too, but now's not the right time for them to be bonding. At some point, though, they might...**

 **On another note, I'm actually really glad that y'all are beginning to see Madeleine in a slightly less negative light, and Peter in a more negative light. Both characters are flawed and I do intend to put them through a lot more development. I mean Madeleine sure is haughty and takes bitchiness to a whole new level if she puts her mind to it but there's also reason to love her, which you will see soon. ;D**

 **Whoa! Exciting news! THREE new characters in the next chapter! ;D**


	24. With A Little Help From My Friends

**A/n: Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, GoldenAgeNarnian, QueenLucyfan, Connors, EC, Bella, Emma, CairParavel, AelinGalathynius, Narniafan, Emily, Aslanmane, Daphne, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(The Red Keep, Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

~Peter's POV~

It was the last week of June, which meant all of us Narnian royals and courtiers should be in Archenland for more galas in celebration of a royal wedding: Gilda's to my brother. Yes, I knew we'd just had a week-long series of festivities in Narnia already, but people always wanted more booze and more partying.

Once we had arrived in Archenland — my first time in 1300 years — while the footmen were transferring our luggage to our respective rooms, the servants were leading us to our guest chambers, and mine was one of the finest and largest since I was a royal visitor. We'd be staying here for at least 3 weeks, up to a month, until after Gilda's and Edmund's coronation on her birthday, which meant _more_ celebrations. Oh well. They never seemed to end.

However, I noticed that Madeleine's bedroom nowhere near mine, unlike in Cair Paravel. Instead, I thought it was in a different tower. That would not do. How were we supposed to go to each other's rooms at night this way?

Bedding Madeleine had had a healing effect on my broken heart. Of course I didn't love her, but she was undoubtedly good in bed and at least she could make me forget the pain in my heart, even if it was just for a little while.

Coercing my mind into shutting up before more thoughts about she-who-must-not-be-named could flood my head, I approached Edmund. "Little brother. Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?"

He turned around to face me. "Whenever you call me that, I know you're up to something. What is it that you want, big brother?"

"I've noticed that the chambers assigned to the Duchess of Bleckley and her attending handmaidens are so far away from mine. Would it be possible for you to change that? The room right next to mine is empty. It would be much more convenient if her quarters could just be transferred there," I said. "Or, better yet, she and I could just share a room. The bed is clearly big enough for two. Three, even."

Edmund remained expressionless. "I can't have you and Her Grace share a room; sorry. Unless you two are married, which is not the case at the moment. In fact it's not even an official, palace-sanctioned relationship. Think about your reputation, Pete. And more importantly, hers," he said didactically, in a more delicate way than how Susan put it: that I was merely screwing Madeleine and nothing more.

I sighed. Edmund _knew_ that I was suffering. But _I_ also knew that he, like Su, wasn't pleased that I was again becoming the playboy I once was, back in the Golden Age, before Helga came into the picture. _Helga._ Right. She's gone and she's not coming back. Another reason why I needed Madeleine in my bed.

"Why are you doing this, Pete?"

"Doing what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Getting into bed with Madeleine is not going to solve anything, nor is it going to lessen your affections for —"

"Dammit Ed, don't fucking say her name," I growled.

"You still love her."

"Yes of course I still love Helga. That's not new stuff."

"Anyway, I doubt Helga would want you to be sleeping with Madeleine."

"Come on, Ed. Please don't make this any more difficult for me. I've never condemned you when you had your own casual relationships back then in our good old days, have I?" I pleaded. "How many women have _you_ slept with before you married G?"

"Well, I suppose 50 is a good shotgun guess," he admitted.

"Edmund, this is _my_ life. I do what I want, _who_ I want. Madeleine knows I don't love her, and she doesn't mind. I know she doesn't love me either, and I don't mind it. You're the Prince consort of Archenland, its King consort soon enough, and also my brother, _and_ you're a man, so you understand my urges; that's why I figured you'd help me, but if you don't want to, then fine. Forget it," I turned around, ready to leave.

"Wait," he sighed, halting me in my tracks. "I wasn't in charge of rooming arrangements. It's King Nain's secretary, David Bates, who's responsible. But," he stated. "As you said, I am the Prince of Archenland, King soon enough, _and_ your brother, _and_ a man who understands. So I will talk to David about this, and see what I can do."

I smiled. "Ah, thanks, Ed. I knew I could count on you," I said, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," he said neutrally. "Just...don't be too hard on yourself, alright, brother? I'm not _condemning_ your fling with Madeleine; I just don't want you to be living in the past. Move on, brother. One day you'll find someone else, who _truly_ deserves your trust and your love, and it'll make you happier than just sexual gratification you get with Madeleine."

I nodded. "I will, brother. Thanks for everything."

* * *

 **(Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

~Gilda's POV~

Ah. Home sweet home. Now that we were here in Anvard, I could show my in-laws around, but right now it seemed that Peter wanted to have a word with my hubby, so I went to my office, but on the way, I had heard someone call my name.

"Hey, Colson!"

There was only one person in the world who could call his Princess — and soon Queen — by her surname and get away with it, and that person was my best friend, Chester. Naturally, I called him by his surname as well, which was Bates.

I turned around and beamed as we ran to each other and hugged. "It's so good to see you again, Bates. I've missed you."

"Well, I don't blame you. If I were you, I'd miss me too," he said jokingly.

"So I take it you haven't missed me at all," I pouted.

"Not at all," he joked, shaking his head. Well, it hadn't been too long since we last saw each other; it was just about a month or so. "How are you? A lot of things have changed for you since we left Tashbaan. You're officially a married woman now, this time for real, and my condolences and prayers go out to His Majesty now that he has to tolerate you for the rest of his life."

"Well, who knows who has the luck of having to deal with you for the rest of her life?" I said equally mischievously.

He chuckled. "By the way, I was surprised to hear from my father the news of the King's retirement."

"So was I, but my royal father's health takes higher priority at the moment," I explained.

"But you are ready to be our Queen, I believe, so don't worry about it. My parents and I will continue to serve you," he said supportively. "You are our liege lady."

"Thanks, Bates. I'm glad I have you," I smiled.

"Aww, Colson, I'm glad you have me too," he laughed. "And as you know, we'll be celebrating your wedding and also your coronation so we'll be holding a jousting tournament, which I will be participating in. I hope to joust in your favor."

"Oh, that's great. Well then you have no excuse to not win," I nudged his arm.

"Oh, thanks a lot; I'm really feeling the pressure, now that the Queen's Majesty is commanding me to win," he chortled.

"Queen Gilda?"

I looked around and saw a girl about my own age approaching me, carrying many bags in her hands, which I could only suppose were her luggage. I recognized her as Madam Louisa Woodville, the younger sister of Lavinia, Lady Bulloch, Duchess of Kinross, and the elder sister of Susan's and Lucy's maids in waiting Marta & Greta.

"Oh, Madam Louisa, I'm so sorry!" Eek, it was embarrassing I had forgotten about her.

"It's not a problem, my Queen. It's my job to wait on you anyway," she smiled easy-naturedly.

"Let me show you the place. And also let me introduce my best friend, Sir Chester Bates. Bates, this is Madam Louisa, my maid in waiting. She's new to Anvard, so be nice to her. Madam Louisa, you will be seeing this prick a lot in Anvard Pass from now on, because he's annoying and you can never get rid of him, so when you see him at Court, go the other way and run for your life," I guffawed.

Louisa giggled too. Bates smiled. "Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you, Madam. But don't let my good manners fool you; I'm a bad person and you shouldn't be anywhere near me."

"If you had any manners at all, you'd send for the footmen to help the poor girl with her bags, but I don't see you doing that," I said chidingly. "Or would you like to do the honors yourself?"

"Oh, there's no need, Your Majesty. I can carry these on my own," she smiled, but she wasn't fooling me. She was sweating and swaggering while we walked and I did not intend to make her suffer more, and neither did Bates. At our insistence, she let go and let him carry her bags for her. We walked to where her chambers would be — relatively close to mine since she was my maid in waiting. There, we dropped off her bags so that I could give her a tour of the rest of the palace with ease.

* * *

 **(The suburbs of Archenland)**

~Susan's POV~

Tyrone and I were finally on our honeymoon. This was where Helga and Peter had gone, too, for their honeymoon when they got married 1300 years ago, even though, of course, the scenery had to be utterly different since it had been so long.

I loved being married. I could spend every moment of my waking existence with the love of my life, and not have to worry about a single thing. I supposed the reason why I, unlike Peter, was never blessed with the fortune of finding my soulmate back then in the Golden Age, was because I still needed to wait 1300 years for Tyrone, whereas Pete found Helga. I was convinced that nobody else could be more perfect for Peter than Helga.

To be honest, Tyrone and I had not been getting much sleep ever since we got married, because most of the time we could afford to spend, we spent it on lovemaking. But it was worthwhile; I was sure of it.

Today, Tyrone had decided to show me a place where he and his family used to spend summer in.

"I quite like this place," I commented as we held hands and walked in tandem on the footpath. "Back in my dynasty, every time we visited Archenland, we mainly stayed in Anvard and hardly anywhere else. Peter was in Milton with Helga time, and Lucy sometimes went to Clayton to be with Prince Corin, but we never got the chance to visit the suburbs like we're doing now. It's actually really nice here."

"Well I'm glad you like it here," he grinned. "We should visit more often then, if you'd like."

"I would indeed love that," I beamed. He smiled at me too and leaned down to kiss me softly.

Suddenly, a young woman about our age was seen approaching us zealously. She had long dark brown hair and green eyes, and she was also quite tall, about Edmund's height.

"Tyrone?" Said the girl, sounding pleasantly surprised. Tyrone seemed to recognize the girl as well, but was not as elated as she was that they ran into each other.

Without warning, however, she pulled Tyrone into a hug, wrapping both arms around him. He was taken aback by her gesture, but he did not let go of my hand that he was holding, which meant he could sense that I had stiffened as I glowered at this young woman who dared grab my husband like that.

"Hello, Lady Sophia. Long time no see," Tyrone said politely anyway, even though he did not look very comfortable with the situation.

Sophia. So this was the girl's name, huh? I felt a strong jolt of jealousy, and it _stung_.

"Sweetheart, who is this lovely lady?" I enquired, plastering a smile on my face.

"Babe, this is Lady Sophia Fletcher. She's from Archenland...and, uh, a friend of mine," he said uneasily.

"A 'friend' of yours? Come on, Tyrone. We were much more than that. Or have you forgotten? We used to court. So of course that means we did...what courters do. Right, Ty?" Sophia giggled, and it made me want to puke.

"Right, Ty?" I asked, keeping calm and playing it cool.

"Right," he admitted. "But...it was a long time ago."

"Well, it's really, really nice to meet you, Lady Sophia," I said sweetly. "I'm Tyrone's wife."

"Wife?" She looked at Tyrone, surprised. "I didn't know you got married."

"Yes, clearly I got married. To Susan Pevensie, the Queen of Narnia," he added.

"Oh! My Queen," she curtsied right away.

"It's fine," I lied once again.

"So, Ty, you married a Queen. Does that mean I have to curtsy at you, too, my King?" She inquired flirtatiously.

"Yes, I am the King consort of Narnia, but you don't have to curtsy; not today," he said neutrally.

I squeezed Tyrone's hand. "I think we better get going. We have...other things to do, don't we, dear?"

"But you're leaving so soon, Your Majesties?" Sophia pouted at my husband. "I was going to invite you to my family's residence in Calhoun! The East Midlands would definitely be worth your time, and Fletcher Manor is good enough to receive royal visitors."

"Well you see we are here on our honeymoon and we're not expecting anybody, especially not ex-courters," I said, batting the urge to screech at her because this woman was getting on my nerves.

"Ah, I see. Well then, have a nice day, Your Majesties. And perhaps we can catch up another time," she winked.

"Yes, perhaps," I said dismissively before I grabbed Tyrone and we turned around and left. As soon as she was out of earshot, I looked at Tyrone suspiciously. "Why have you never told me about your ex?"

"Sweetheart, it was two years ago when we courted, and it was such a brief courtship. If my life were a book, my relationship with her would just be a sentence or two, while you'd be my paragraphs and chapters."

"Well it clearly lasted long enough since you and she shared a bed, as she has insinuated, right in front of me," I said, annoyed.

"Susan, we were so young. Besides, our courtship wasn't even a serious one. I never thought I would see her again, and there's not really much point in telling you about her, because I only have eyes for you. You know that."

"Was she your first?" I questioned.

"Susan..."

"Please, Tyrone."

He sighed in defeat. "Yes. We were each other's firsts. But," he looked me in the eye and said, "it doesn't matter who my first is. And I don't care who you've been with before you married me. The only people who matter are the two of us. We're on our honeymoon not to reminisce about our exes, but to enjoy the wonderful married life that we have. So I don't want to talk about her, nor do I want you to feel that she's a threat to you, because I assure you, Susan, she is not. Why would I want her when I have you? I don't even want to think about her, because I only want to think about you, and us. Nobody else and nothing else."

I smiled and kissed him, determined to not let this minor hiccup ruin our honeymoon. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled lovingly. "Actually I have a surprise prepared for you."

"Oh? And what might that be?" I enquired curiously.

He nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **W** **hat surprise do you think Ty has prepared for Su? :P**

 **You might have noticed that King Nain's secretary, David Bates, and Gilda's BFF, Sir Chester Bates, share a surname. This is because David and Chester are father and son.**

 **P.S. There will be a _mention_ of another new character in the next chapter. ;P**


	25. Honeymoon

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, Narniafan, Aslanmane, Emily, EC, CairParavel, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Bella, Emma, Daphne, DragonHearted, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

~Tomas's POV~

Lucy and I had just arrived at Archenland for the festivities, and we had just been presented to the Court. We were greeted by and welcomed by King Nain and Queen Dionne. Afterward, we had sought out Gilda and Edmund. Lucy could not wait to be reunited with her family. She was fortunate to have such a loving family. I, on the other hand, had no living family members left.

After catching up with Gilda, I had decided to ask her about whoever it was that Lucy just could not get over. I knew she was hung up on someone, one of her subjects, and she too had confessed that to me, confided in me about it even, but never was a name mentioned.

"I believe you speak of an Archenlander-Telmarine nobleman by the name of Xavier Holloway-Ridgeway. He is the youngest son of the 9th Duke of Millville. His lady mother, the Duchess, is a member of the council," Gilda revealed. "King Tyrone is very close to this ducal family as well."

"His parents are pretty important people then. That means he is a Duoluo-Tarkaan, doesn't it?" I inquired. "You are the Marchioness of Camden, and 'marchioness' is Duoluo-Tarkheena in my language, so that makes His Lordship a Mar—"

"Equivalent to the rank of a marquess, indeed," she nodded. The difference between our feudal systems was, essentially, the nomenclature only. In Archenland and Narnia they called the female owner of a marquessate, or a female of that rank because of familial or marital relations, a marchioness. In Calormen and Gard, though, we have the term Duoluo-Tarhkeena which literally translates to 'marquessate-lady' in their language. I had discussed this with Lucy at some point, and we were both trying to familiarize ourselves with the titular ranks of nobility and aristocracy in each other's country, which was necessary if we were going to be ruling it.

"Why do you query after His Lordship's identity?" Gilda enquired.

"I'm curious about what kind of a person he is, and perhaps that would give me some answers as to what makes him so important to Lucy," I answered. "Perhaps you could point me to where his guest chambers are?"

"I could, but we'd have to ask David Bates, my father's secretary. He's the one who knows which quarters in which towers are assigned to which visitors," she explained. "I think now will be a good time to go to him. Come with me. I'll lead the way to his office."

At the office, we saw Edmund speaking to Secretary Bates already, and he appeared to be requesting some rearrangement. It also appeared that there was a Terebinthian visitor at Court. When we approached, I caught Edmund saying the name 'Madeleine Wakelin, Duchess of Bleckley'. My eyes widened. I knew who this noblewoman was and I'd never forget her because she was my first. Although we were not in love and we never even had an official relationship, I did lose my virginity to her, and now she was here at Gilda's court, and apparently had got Edmund, the King of Narnia himself, to make a request on her behalf. I wondered what relationship Her Grace had shared with Their Majesties of Narnia, but doubted it would be a purely diplomatic one.

Gilda had found out for me, from Secretary Bates, that this Duoluo-Tarkaan Xavier — ah, I should really remember the word _Marquess_ — was accommodated at Buchanan Tower which was named after its designer, a "good ol' fella" surnamed Buchanan. Gilda had also given me a map of the Court and the directions to my destination. It turned out after exiting this tower I had to cross a bridge, make a few turns here and there, cross another bridge, then ascend and descend some stairs, to get to Buchanan Tower. As Gilda had left with Edmund to join their families, Miguel was with me.

* * *

 **(Buchanan Tower, Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

~Xavier's POV~

I was so startled to hear that the Tisroc of Calormen himself was here, for real, to have an audience with me. Of course I knew better than to turn down His Imperial & Royal Majesty, for that would be deemed indecorous. For a moment I wondered if Lucy was here with him too, but since she wasn't announced, I thought that His Majesty was here alone or at most with his esquire(s) and/or guard(s). And I was correct.

I bowed quite formally. "Well met, Your Majesty."

"Well met, my Lord," His Majesty smiled and we took our seats in the vestibule. "I hearsay your hometown has the best wine. I beg the pleasure of tasting it sometime. I'm especially curious about how the Curaçao cocktails are made in Narnia," he said politely and even sounded earnest, which was why I once more taken aback.

"The pleasure would be all mine, and my family's, Your Majesty," I replied respectfully. I was flattered that His Majesty had heard about my family and the industry that we made flourish, but I couldn't let my guard down around him. I knew for sure that he was here for more than just to talk about wine.

He nodded gladly. "You must be aware that I am here for more than just to talk about wine, my Lord," he said. Wow. Mind reader much? "And indeed I am. I am here about my betrothed. I've been told that Your Lordship is the one who has Queen Lucy's heart."

There it was. I stifled a sigh and recalled what Queen Susan had said to me the other day. "No. It is Narnia that has Her Majesty's heart. It belongs to her country, her people."

His Majesty looked quite impressed and even I myself thought I had sounded more mature than ever. But that was mostly Queen Susan speaking. I wasn't even sure whether or not I bought what she said.

"Does Your Lordship truly think so?" He questioned.

"I do," I answered, too curtly and too hastily. "I suppose that is why Her Majesty is betrothed to Your Majesty."

"Do you love her for that, my Lord?" He asked. His questions kept taking me by surprise and it was frankly quite unnerving. "Because if you cannot honestly say you do…she is not going to be happy with you. And I do not mean that she will be displeased with you, but she does deserve someone who loves her for her. You can't not love the 'Queen' and just love 'Lucy', for that would be selfish, but she is selfless. That's what I admire the most about her — as well as her sensibility, her loyalty to Narnia. But I can't give her the love she is worthy of. I want her to be with someone who can, somebody who makes up for what I lack, but I know she would rather go into a marriage with someone who only admires for who she is than be with someone who loves her incompletely. I've always admired greatly the Queens who put their people's welfare first. They prioritize their nations' need for an alliance with mine, and I have learnt to make that my priority too. So if I am going to be giving that marital alliance up, if I am going to forgo my betrothal to Queen Lucy, it had better be for someone who realizes the sacrifices she's making. So many of us go mad for love, my Lord. So few of us do for our countries."

"Your Majesty," I uttered. I might sound dazed but it was because his words had such a profound effect on me that I was stimulated to think more maturely and seriously about my feelings for Lucy and whether or not it would truly be a better idea for her to be with me instead of with His Majesty the Tisroc.

"Your Lordship shall not have to trouble yourself by giving me an answer right now. My stay here at the Archenlander Court will last a week, and after that I shall be going to Narnia too, with Queen Lucy, to visit my sister in law, Princess Carissa, and perhaps spend another week there before we set off for Calormen again. Your Lordship has plenty of time to think about what I just said," he added understandingly, which was a relief to me. My tenseness was evident from the moment his presence was announced, but now I was slightly relieved. "Until then, I will be staying at the Red Keep," he revealed. I knew that was where the royal apartments were located. He then stood up so I followed suit because manners. "We shall meet again, my Lord."

I didn't know if that was good or bad, and he didn't specify the circumstances under which he was expecting us to meet again. Regardless, I had just resorted to using a line that my lady mother had taught me. "Then I look forward to it, Your Majesty."

* * *

 **(The suburbs of Archenland)**

~Susan's POV~

I gasped when I saw what Tyrone had planned for us. But it was not a gasp in delight; it was more like one of fright, though I wasn't sure if he had sensed it. He had brought us to an archery field, it turned out.

I never told anyone about this, but ever since our raid on the Calormene Palace and I was shot, I had stayed as far away from my bow and arrows as I possibly could. Even at night when I was sleeping safely in Ty's arms, images of the raid would creep into my mind and I would get so scared. I wasn't scared because I had got hurt; I was scared because in my nightmare, _Ty_ was the one who got hurt. He'd soothe me whenever I had had a bad dream, but I never spoke about it to him. I couldn't stand the thought of it. Neither could I hold a bow anymore, not when the damn thing almost caused my then-fiancé to lose his life had I not intercepted.

Also, what he had just told me about Sophia did not help alleviate my worries at all. It turned out that, given that her surname was Fletcher, her family was in charge of manufacturing arrows for the Archenlander Army. It made me feel as if his ex-courters was everything that I couldn't be: comfortable with bows and arrows, tall and slim, with gorgeous eyes and beautiful hair.

"Well? What do you think, dear?" He asked, beaming, as he was oblivious to my newly developed phobia for archery.

"What are we doing here? It's our honeymoon; nobody spends their honeymoon shooting arrows," I blurted.

I really didn't want to burst his bubble; I felt like such an unappreciative partner for doing that. He looked crestfallen for a split second – I could see it, even though he didn't want me to – before he explained. "I thought you'd love it, since I know how much you like archery. You've always used your Narnian bow, and though I've given you a Telmarine one, I reckoned you might want to try the Archenlander variety."

"Well, I just never expected to be here, practicing archery, when we could have been practicing…something else instead," I said, trying to find a way to get out of here.

"Susan…I don't understand. This isn't like you," he frowned.

"Please, I just want to go somewhere else," I said pathetically, looking down, but when I looked down I saw the bow in his hand and once again the images of how I got shot were surfacing in my mind, causing me to flinch.

"Alright, we'll leave. But please could you explain to me why you're not interested in archery anymore, all of a sudden? You've always loved it," he said, a bit puzzled.

I explained my fears to him, but the thought of losing him and my failure to protect him was too much for me to bear I could cry. He pulled me in for a hug right away and I sniffed, my face pressed against his chest.

"Why haven't you told me or your siblings about this?" He mumbled softly.

"I didn't want them, or you, to think I was going mad," I murmured unconfidently.

"Susan, trust me. None of us would think that," he said consolingly. "Although I do suppose it is a health condition that has to do with stress, associated with the aftermath of a traumatic event. And you are not the only one. I know because I'm speaking from experience."

"Really?"

"I think something similar has happened to me before, when I was a child," he revealed. "I loved to play in the water with my younger brothers, near the beach, but there was a time when we almost drowned. And that wasn't even the worst part. _I_ didn't actually drown, but my brothers did. They were so little."

I was shocked, once again, to find out not just about his trauma but also that he had siblings but didn't tell me about it. I kept silent about it though because they were dead and it wasn't as if he was intentionally keeping this a secret from me. Maybe some things were better left untold. I wouldn't have wanted to be the one to bring this up and end up causing him more pain than he had already been put through.

"The current was too strong," he explained. "And it pulled me and my brothers to a place where the water was way too deep. I was so small at that time, and with no solid ground to stand on. The twins couldn't even make it. I _panicked_. I thought I was going to die; that it was going to be the last of me; that this was how it was going to end. But I was saved. By my childhood friend, Andre. He was an excellent swimmer. My father knew that too. That's why he went to rescue my brothers immediately since they were more defenseless than I was. But he couldn't get to them in time."

"Ty…" I whispered sympathetically. Could this be survivor's guilt? I was so saddened by his story that I had forgotten to query after whom Andre was and how come this friend wasn't part of my husband's life anymore.

"For some time, I refused to take a bath, even. I know it sounds crazy when I look back, but I would cry uncontrollably when my parents told me I had to take a bath, which frustrated my mother so much that she broke into tears as well. I couldn't help it; I could not tolerate being immersed in water. And of course at that time I was way too young to understand that she was in great grief and pain as well. I lost my brothers; she lost her sons. I wasn't helping at all. My father was even more grief-stricken. It's hard for him not to think that he didn't singlehandedly cause his sons' deaths."

"Then how did you overcome that fear?"

"Well, I saw my friends playing on the beach and swimming and having fun, and I really wanted to join them. Not just Andre, but also the Ridgeway boys, and their friends too. Millville Beach was where we frequented. At first I was apprehensive about it too, but somehow I figured that I'd be a loser if I let one accident keep me battered for the rest of my life. And I refuse to be a loser, so I stepped into the water and tried again. I had to take things slowly and adjust gradually, in stages. Like in the first stage I'd try to dip my toes in shallow water, starting from a few seconds to a minute and then several minutes at a time and so forth. Then I could move further away from the sand and the land until it was completely alright and I didn't feel uneasy about it. The lesson I had learnt was that just because the bad episode happened once, doesn't mean it would happen again. So step by step, I managed. And now, as you can see, I'm not afraid anymore. I'm even happy that we had our wedding at the beach, so close to the water," he smiled. "Fear is a choice. Just not mine. And I hope it will not be yours for long."

"You think I can get over it?" I said doubtfully.

"Yes, of course. I have faith in my wife."

"Well, I don't have faith in your wife," I bit my lip.

"But I will be by your side, always. I love you. If you don't feel like practicing archery now, we can try again another time, when you feel like it again," he said supportively, rubbing my back to soothe me.

His words had an immensely comforting effect on me. "Thank you, Tyrone. I love you too," I replied heartwarmingly.

"Come on, we'll go somewhere else," he smiled, and placed the bow back where it belonged. Taking my hand, we strolled to another open glade.

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **Thoughts the chat that Tomas and Xavier had? :D**

 **And thoughts on the 3 secrets (his PTSD, the existence of his brothers, the existence of once a BFF named Andre) that Ty had revealed to Su? :D**

 **Don't let Andre's character slip your mind. His friendship with Ty carries a string of dire consequences. :P**

 **Next chapter: couple reunion! :D**


	26. Promise

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, Aslanmane, CairParavel, Daphne, QueenLucyfan, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, Emma, Bella, Evalin Ashryver, Narniafan, Emily, and all the other guests. ;D**

* * *

 **(National Art Museum of Archenland, Anvard)**

~Lucy's POV~

After a day of catching up with my family members, it was time for me to explore Archenland. Explore Anvard, at least. And there was no better person than the Crown Princess — soon to be Queen — of Archenland I could ask for as my tour guide.

"I really wanted to pay a visit to this amazing museum when I was in Archenland last year," I said to Gilda as she showed me around. Not only was Kat with us, I also had my new maid in waiting with me — I was introduced to Madam Greta just yesterday. Her twin sister, Madam Marta, as well as their eldest sister, Lavinia, Lady Bulloch, Duchess of Kinross, served as Susan's handmaidens, whereas their sister Madam Louisa was Gilda's new maid in waiting, with us today as well.

"That was when you visited to negotiate a betrothal between myself and Caspian, correct?" Gilda asked.

"Yes. You know how much I love art," I grinned.

"Of course. I do remember your portraiture series of me and Caspian. It's called the Swan Sittings, right?" she winked.

"Right! Oh, it must have been so awkward and embarrassing for you and him back then. I thought it could bring you two closer together but it had only backfired. If only I had known that each of you was in love with someone else already I wouldn't have put you through all of that," I said apologetically.

"Worry not. You'd made up for it by giving me and Ed the idea of our elopement. So I don't think he and I would be together had it not been for you," she smiled. "Let me show you this series of portraits that basically documents my growth. At one end of the hallway you'll see me as an infant in my parents' arms. At the end, well, that one's painted just last year before I went to Narnia," she beamed. "Come this way."

We rounded a corner to get to a corridor that displayed many family portraits. They were pretty eye-catching; whenever King Nain was in the portrait, His Majesty was depicted as quite the family guy as opposed to his usual illustrious countenance. As for Queen Dionne, I found that cerise was a splendrous color on Her Majesty — she looked gorgeous in various hairstyles; I was envious of her for that! But still, I was distracted, my attention fully captured, by the sight of someone else at the far end of the gallery: Xavier.

It seemed Xavier was visiting the museum too with his brother Darren and their mother Amelia, the Duchess of Millville. I was then reminded that Her Grace was an Archenlander herself, from the noble Holloway family of Odessa.

"Your Majesties," said Lady Millville and her sons complaisantly.

"Your Grace, my Lords," said Gilda collectedly, echoed by myself and our handmaidens who trailed behind us. I could maintain my composure but I felt like I wasn't doing as good a job at that as Gilda at any moment could. I guessed it was because after all she was groomed and trained to be Queen and to behave that way. As for myself, I'd only ever learned, never coached.

I kept my eyes on Xavier the whole time and he held my gaze sorrowfully too. Perhaps our lingering eye contact was too pervasive and obvious that all the others in the gallery were making excuses to wend somewhere else, like G volunteering to show Duchess Amelia and Marquess Darren around, Kat and Greta returning to the Red Keep to tidy my wardrobe and chambers, blah blah blah, so that Xavier and I could have the privacy to chat.

As soon as everybody was out of earshot, the awkwardness between me and Xavier could be shattered. "Well, I don't want to run into anybody else here. Shall we go somewhere else to talk?" He asked.

"I'll go anywhere with you," I found myself replying softly.

"Then I have the perfect place in mind."

* * *

 **(Odessa, Archenland)**

Xavier had whisked us away from Court and now our carriage had just arrived at a place called Odessa. "It's my mother's hometown. Although our chief residence is in Millville, we do come here to visit, from time to time. My brothers and I were born here, in fact."

"I see," I nodded and beamed, looking around and admiring the place. "I don't think I would have known about this beautiful, quaint place had it not been for you."

He grinned. "We can stay here for a while before going back to Narnia, after the regales and events this week."

His smile was so radiant it did crush me to say this. "I...don't think I can make it. I'll be back to Narnia briefly but then I still have to go back to Calormen by the end of the month."

His crestfallen facial expression was restored. "Oh. Right. I can't believe it had slipped my mind that you're not here to stay. I'm sorry; I should have remembered."

"Please don't say that you're sorry," I sighed. I was beginning to get frustrated with myself and I hated this feeling because I never knew if I ought to keep it in and let it wither away or if I should allow the flames to be fanned, let it accumulate and ultimately be unleashed. "You shouldn't be," I said crisply. "This is not your fault; it's all mine."

"Well, I just...I just wish that I could get to spend a little more time with you since I won't get to see you often," he expressed candidly and seemed to know exactly what he wanted to say and how he felt.

My face fell. It had pained me too. What agony it is to be separated from someone you feel so strongly for. "You could come to Calormen with me…" but what would be the point? I asked myself. Just so he could see me and Tomas together all the time? Ridiculous. I must remind myself to think of the carking affliction that I'd be putting him through. Would I be so cruel as to inflict that on him whom I claim to have feelings for? Would he still be able to love a woman, a Queen so flagitious? I wasn't like that with other people...only with him. Or perhaps I was overestimating the magnitude of any effect I had on him. I was not the center of the universe, although I'd like to think that I was the center of his.

"No, my presence would just get in the way…" he spoke, chapfallen like a tot who didn't receive anything for Christmas when everybody else had a pyramid of presents in ornate wrapping.

"But your letters won't. I'd be obliged to hear from you," I said hopefully. And now Father Christmas approaches the tot with a small gift.

"My letters?" He gave me an incredulous frown. "You...you received them?"

"I…" I gulped in realization. "I did."

"But I...I didn't receive any reply from you. I thought they were cut off by the messengers in Calormen. I wrote one after another, hoping at least a fortunate portion would fall into the right hands. But when I got no reply…" his doleful voice had trailed off. Once again a pang of contrition struck me, like a slap in the face.

"I had received every single one of them. I even kept them stacked up in a box after reading them," I confessed dismally. "And I did write the replies," I added. "But they're in the box too. I never sent any of them."

"Why would you write them but withhold them from me?" He asked emotionally. Should I be glad to see anything other than dolor and melancholy surface?

"I thought that it would bring you even more sorrow! My sister has written to me and she's told me about her conversation with you. Every reply from me would be a sign of hope, a sign that you still stand a chance," I explained.

"Well, do I?" He queried, perturbed.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that you should have given up because I couldn't afford to give you any more hope," I said, keeping my tone flat but the tremble in my voice had betrayed me.

"Give up on what?! On you? On us? Is that what you truly want, Lucy?" To let loose his unhampered exasperation must have been a relief, but more than that, a privilege. He was not the one with a country to think of.

" _Queen_ Lucy. Please. If you would refer to me as that thereafter, it would be so much easier for you to get over me," I advised. I wanted to be able to give him an easy way out, especially because I wasn't entitled to one.

"I don't WANT to get over you!"

"You NEED to!" I insisted. If it hurt so much to hold on, why couldn't we just let go and be done with each other already?

"Just like you _need_ to be marrying the Tisroc for Narnia's sake, right?" He questioned icily. "But you're right. I can't not love the 'Queen' and just love 'Lucy', for that would be selfish, but you are selfless."

I gasped. "You don't believe that. You won't buy that. Who taught you to say that?" I demanded. "Was it Susan? Did she say that to you?" I was honestly not as selfless as he had made me out to be.

"No, it wasn't Her Majesty," he replied dismissively and reluctantly. "It doesn't matter who it was. He's right anyway."

"A 'he'? Oh, by the Mane. Tomas has spoken with you," I concluded in shock. "When? Where? Why? How?"

"None of that matters," he shook his head dejectedly, turning on his heel and paced back to the carriage.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "Xavier, listen to me, please," I said precipitately. "I said I didn't want to give you any hope. But I can give you something else." I walked up to him and took his hands in mine confidently. The warmth of his hands felt just right — I could never go back to coping with the frequent heat waves in Calormen. "I can give you my love. All of it, if you will accept it. But that is all that I can afford you, at the moment."

He remained silent, but the dejection had gone out of his eyes at my affirmation of my love for him. His gaze grew softer and he squeezed my hands. His body language had said it all.

"There are so many things I need you to understand, Xavier," I sighed softly.

"Teach me, then. I learn quick," he suggested, his tone just as soft as mine.

Placing my hands on his shoulders, I planted a kiss on his lips, followed by another, and another. His hands were on my waist when I looked him in the eyes and said, "first, you must learn to love Narnia as you love me."

* * *

 **(The suburbs of Archenland)**

~Susan's POV~

I absolutely loved Archenlander cuisine, so tonight's dinner was very enjoyable, and I was so glad that Tyrone had found this wonderful restaurant for us to dine at. Apparently it was recommended to his parents by the Duke and Duchess of Millville. I wondered if Ed and G might ever get to visit this restaurant and see for themselves how scrumptious the prawns here were, or if they'd be having their every meal in Anvard Pass pretty much most of the time.

After dinner, we walked around some more and even got to be entertained with a fireworks display while we were on a canoe. It was honestly amazing and I was so happy and so was Ty.

As a result, though, I was pretty spent when we got back to our chambers and I just collapsed onto the bed facing down. I almost fell asleep, even, since the bed was so comfy, but I remembered that I had better get into more comfortable sleepwear first. So when I looked over my shoulder I had caught Tyrone getting out of his clothes. Not that it was anything embarrassing but I giggled. It was quite a different feeling, seeing him undress for the sake of getting into more comfortable clothes rather than for sex.

He saw my reaction and chuckled. He was wearing nothing but his underwear and he didn't look as if he was about to reach for his pajamas. "Need some help?" He pointed at my corset.

I nodded lazily, my cheek pushed against the pillow that felt cool and made me a hundred times sleepier suddenly.

"I'd be happy to," he said, kneeling on the bed as he unlaced my corset. My handmaidens had been thoughtful in packing my clothes. All of the outfits that I'd brought with me were the easiest ones to put on and remove. It was doing me a huge favor. I knew I had to thank Duchess Lavinia and Madam Marta quite profusely once I got back. Speaking of, they were probably with their sister Madam Greta at the moment managing my chambers as well as Lucy's, since Katrina wasn't around that often anymore. I sure hoped young Greta wasn't finding it all too much to handle.

With as little energy as possible, I shimmied out of my skirt and let Tyrone get me out of my petticoat and my hose. I also pulled my blouse over my head and placed it on top of my corset, as I let him feast his eyes on the exposed skin on my thighs and legs. He'd always found them sexy and he was damn right. I then felt his hands on me and instantly I knew there was only one thing he could be up to.

"Ty, I'm like, exhausted already," I complained, but didn't brush his hands away.

"Well, I could give you a massage," he offered lightheartedly. "But we both know, from experience, that we're just going to end up doing something else, and I'd still get what I want."

I knew I probably shouldn't be thinking about this, but I couldn't help but wonder if he ever behaved so affectionately with Lady Sophia, his ex that we had run into earlier today. Deciding to block these thoughts from my head, I turned around to face him and said resolutely, "I want to be the one to give you want you want."

From the look on his face, I could tell that he thought I was going to stop him before we got too far. But what I said had surprised him. "Of course, Susan. You're my wife. Naturally I'd be —" he sighed. "You're not thinking about Sophia, are you?"

I pouted and looked away. He could read my mind so easily. "No," I insisted stubbornly. "Why would I even spend time thinking about her? She's not my competition, is she? It's not like she's the one who's married to you, right? She's probably never going to be part of our lives again, so whatever. I don't care."

He lied down next to me instead and took my hand in reassurance. "Honey, if anyone should be jealous, it's her, of you. Not the other way around."

"I know, but she's quite attractive and she's must have had something special with you, at least once upon a time."

"And you're not attractive, sweetheart? Don't you have something special with me too?"

I blinked at him softly. "That's true."

"Right. So what is it that you think she has but you don't?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "She was your first."

"And you'll be my last, darling. My only. Isn't that what truly matters anyway? I don't really care about your exes either —"

"Because they've been dead for more than a millennium," I added. "Sophia's very much alive and apparently she wants to invite you to her residence."

"Sweetheart," he said tenderly.

"You're mine," I protested. "I don't ever want to have to share you, with her, or with anyone."

"I'm yours indeed. Only yours," he cooed.

"And you promise you'll always love me?"

"Of course, love. I'll always love you just as you'll always love me. I promise. Would you like me to prove my love true to you?"

I smiled. "With a massage?"

He winked. "To start with."

* * *

 **(The Red Keep, Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

~Lucy's POV~

Catching up with my family had certainly reminded me of my promise to Susan, that I would break it off with Tomas if my heart was telling me to choose Xavier instead. And just today I had asked/instructed/requested/wanted him to learn to love Narnia as he loved me. But even if he could do that, there would be no point if my heart wasn't set on leaving Tomas for him anyway. I knew then that it had come down to a choice between my love for Narnia and my love for Xavier. It looked simple, but was never easy.

I remembered the day of my coronation. I had sworn to put Narnia above all else. This was my vow and in return Aslan had permitted a crown to be placed atop my head. I had taken an oath, and the Great Lion was witness to it, but I had also made a promise to my own sister, and I knew Aslan was aware of it too. He was omniscient and nothing could ever escape His notice.

It seemed to me that either way, I would have to go back on my word, and damage would be done somehow. So if that was the case, which promise should I choose to break?

* * *

 **A/n: Susan may have Tyrone's reassurance now but Sophia will for sure return to pose a threat to the marriage between Su and Ty in the near future. Anyhoo, there will be more Madeleine in the next chapter and her relationship with Peter may be about to take a turn.**


	27. Chances

**A/n: Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, Emily, Narniafan, EC, Guest, Evalin Ashryver, Jezlanzorinel, CairParavel, Aslanmane, Emma, Bella, Connors, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Daphne, and all the other guests for the detailed feedback and the requests! :DD**

* * *

 **(The Red Keep, Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

~Lucy's POV~

Finding my way around this palace was not exactly the easiest task for me, especially after dark. But I better be able to find Tomas' chambers as I had done a lot of thinking already and I had made up my mind and I needed to inform him of my decision. It had to be tonight.

Ah, found it. Fabulous. It was late, but not that late yet. I knew his daily routine so I didn't think he would be asleep yet. And when he got the door, indeed he wasn't even prepared for bed.

"Tomas," I said decisively. "The Queen of Narnia would definitely marry you. But Lucy Pevensie just can't. In most cases, the Queen overrules any decision the girl makes. But this time, the Queen has lost."

* * *

 **(The Red Keep, Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

~Tomas' POV~

It was easy for me to fall asleep last night. It was probably because Lucy and I were finally free of any burdens and the ties that bind us. I thought it was one of the most peaceful breakups in history because it was mutual. We spent quite a few hours chatting and drinking wine, without a care in the world. Lucy did love the wine from Calormen and I had brought enough for the both of us, and to be frank, we two had really good alcohol tolerance and we had never known what a hangover was.

Even on fewer hours of sleep, I had felt much more energized than I ever was. I marched out of my bedchambers blithely and proceeded to the dining hall in our tower. I was still set to have breakfast with Lucy and her family, but not with the Archenlander Royal Family. I was aware of King Nain's less than satisfactory health; no wonder Gilda wanted to spend as much time as possible with her father, and of course Edmund was with her instead of with his own family.

I thought that four chairs would prepared at the dining table for myself, Lucy, King Peter, and King Caspian. But I saw that there were five and in fact one of them was already occupied and I was taken aback plus slightly embarrassed to see that it was Madeleine Wakelin of Bleckley, seated there. She looked equally surprised to see me here but nowhere as flustered. I wasn't really expecting to see her again after our night together. It was 4, 5 years ago already.

"Good morning," she said delightfully. "We meet again."

"Good morning, my Lady," I replied dazedly. "I…had not known you would be here."

"Hmm. I'd known Your Majesty would be here though. You see, I came here with the Narnian party and it was no secret that you were betrothed to Her Majesty the Queen."

"Yes, indeed," I nodded. I _was_ indeed betrothed to Her Majesty the Queen. "I did hear that there was a Terebinthian noblewoman arriving at the Archenlander Court but I had not known that it was you."

"Well, here I am. A Duchess should hate to make an unsurprising appearance," she said breezily. A Duchess? The last time we met, she was just the daughter of a Duke and the niece of the King. But I soon learnt that both she and I have lost our fathers, unfortunately. So she had inherited the dukedom.

I nodded. "So may I query after why Your Grace has been with the Narnians instead of sailing directly to Archenland from Bleckley?"

She smirked slyly. "I was at the Narnian Court to negotiate a betrothal between myself and the Telmarine King. That was my intention," she explained. "However, I'd unexpectedly found someone to warm my bed during my stay at Cair Paravel." She then revealed the identity of her bed warmer and, as we caught up and chatted quite comfortably, I realized that she was just as unabashed as she was the last time I saw her. Her confidence had made her shine so brightly but it could not be argued as arrogance even though she indeed had a lot to be proud of. She would be the last person to ever shy away or back down. Honestly, she was a fascinating woman. I even felt proud of myself, almost, that I had lost my virginity to her instead of to anybody else. Perhaps now that the betrothal between myself and Lucy was dissolved, a Terebinthian Duchess could make an ideal bride for a Tisroc.

* * *

 **(Camden Manor, Archenland)**

~Gilda's POV~

I brought Lucy to Camden Manor as per her request — it was going to serve as inspiration for one of her paintings. Edmund was with me of course, and we had allowed Duchess Madeleine to tag along because we could actually get along with Her Grace and I was just showing her around Camden just as she would have shown me around Bleckley. I was the Marchioness of Camden just as she was the Duchess of Bleckley.

Lucy walked around and proceeded to another courtyard, collecting inspiration, and Ed was with her, along with Kat and Madam Greta, which left Lady Bleckley with me. Technically our handmaidens were with us too, Louisa by my side and a couple of Her Grace's usual attendants. However they and Louisa did not get along as smoothly as Lady Bleckley and I could as Louisa did not speak Terebinthian and they were not very willing to speak Narnian other than what was necessary as part of the formalities between courtiers, so Louisa just trailed behind me awkwardly. Perhaps I ought to arrange for my former governess to teach Louisa a little Terebinthian.

"Well, at least I can get along with two out of three of Peter's siblings. _Je suis contente_ ," she said happily as I showed her to another wing of the manor.

"Don't forget Peter's lovely in-laws, Lady Bleckley. Both King Tyrone and I are on quite good terms with Your Grace, and that's a good thing, isn't it?" I smiled.

She nodded. "More than I could ever ask for."

"Do you ask for an alliance between your country and mine then?" I inquired wittily.

"Oh, that?" She smirked. "I don't _ask_ for it. I make it happen," she said so pridefully and confidently. It didn't put me off, though. It was just so characteristically...her, and there was no one like her, really. And when it came to her commitment to international relations, I had admired her, even.

"And how, may I ask, does Your Grace intend to accomplish that?" I enquired jovially. "Please let me know about your plans so I may give my full cooperation."

"I shall write to my cousin, His Majesty the King, and ask him to send an ambassador to your royal court," Her Grace replied.

I nodded in agreement. "I shall also send envoys to the Terebinthian Court."

"To represent Archenland, yes. But I'd like to go further than that and ask if there might be a chance that my cousin King Yann could expect to welcome Narnian envoys at his Court, too?" She queried. "Your Majesty is already Queen of Narnia and will be Queen of Archenland imminently. I see the advantage in making an ally of Your Majesty. Terebinthia will not be twinned with only one but not the other of your nations. I'll always see to it that my country gets the best of both worlds."

"I've got half a dozen co-rulers to discuss it with, so it's going to take some time," I answered. "Has Your Grace not spoken with Their Majesties about it yet?"

She smiled shrewdly. "I feel like the success rate would be higher if Your Majesty were the one to talk about it to your royal colleagues. After all, Your Majesty is in entirely their good graces."

"Or perhaps Your Grace need not achieve the Terebinthian-Narnian alliance via me. You yourself could easily make a marital alliance that I am sure your royal cousin would not have any objections too, given its political advantages," I suggested.

She sighed. She actually sighed. Wow. I didn't ever think I'd ever witness any sign of defeat from her or any hint that she might be distraught since it seemed to be she always got what she wanted. Except this time, perhaps, what she was most ardently after she could not get.

"That's actually what I was in Narnia for in the first place, Your Majesty. To wed Caspian and solidify the alliance. But I'm only further and further from that ever since I arrived at Caspian's Court. In fact, I hardly ever get to see him or talk to him!" She complained. "He's not really at Court that frequently. It's like most of the time he's in Selby and he'd only be in Cair Paravel for work. And of course when he's working I shouldn't be disturbing him."

"And you are sure, Lady Bleckley, that it has nothing to do with the fact that he finds no reason to associate himself with you since you are bedding his co-ruler?" I raised my eyebrows. "I mean, when I was betrothed to him, he ended the engagement because he thought I was sleeping with Edmund when I in fact wasn't. So now that it's so clear that there's no way you're not having an affair with Peter, I'm afraid Your Grace has really put yourself at a disadvantage."

"My Queen, I'm not going to give up good sex just so Caspian can continue to pretend that we weren't close friends as kids and ignore my presence in favor of his courter's," she grumbled.

"Well then perhaps Your Grace doesn't really want to be Caspian's consort that badly," I suggested.

She pouted. "But I do want it, Queen Gilda. It was so close to being arranged for me!"

I patted her gently. "That was more than a decade ago, Your Grace. Things change. People change."

"Apparently friendships do too, huh?" She frowned. "The one thing that hasn't changed, though, is Terebinthia's need for allies. And you understand that, don't you, my Queen?"

"I don't disagree with that. But for a canny and political-minded noblewoman as yourself, Lady Bleckley, I trust that you can see what advantage you have here even though you fear you are losing Caspian," I said cryptically.

She paused. "Peter?"

"He's just as useful, politically, isn't he?" I asked confidently.

"You think he'd agree to a marriage to me for the Terebinthian alliance?" She asked, almost sounding uncertain. I'd never heard or seen her be unsure before. Or perhaps not. That wasn't hesitation in her tone; that was disagreement.

"Does Your Grace not think so?" I inquired. I was going to stay open-minded to what she had to state.

"What I think, Your Majesty, is that out of his royal siblings, he's the least likely to be committed to a marital alliance. Now perhaps the alliance part he'd be committed to, but not the marriage part. I'm not saying that he'll be unfaithful in the marriage, but that if Narnia is not as committed as Terebinthia is, then the two nations can't ever be on equal footing, and that's not what the dynamic between allies should be like," she asserted. And damn, she was right. "I may not know him that well personally as I do carnally, but that's my observation of your royal in-laws throughout my stay at their Court." And damn, this time she's even humble too. I was really glad that I took the time to know her because underneath that arrogance that perhaps not everybody could see through, she was blessed with unparalleled sagacity too, and was definitely a person of discernment. It was like finding a kindred spirit in her, if I might say so myself. It was a pity that Susan could not share my newfound respect for Madeleine.

"But you're considering it, aren't you, Lady Bleckley?" I enquired hopefully.

"I shall consider it, Queen Gilda," she replied with grace and in reassurance.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

It seemed that Queen Lucy had found the perfect spot and angle at which she could work on her painting of Camden Manor. She had allowed Viscountess Katrina and Madam Greta to walk around and observe the surroundings as well as relax. Kat was chatty but Greta didn't really feel like talking to or working with Kat because she didn't like Kat.

Once Lucy's handmaidens were out of earshot but still within sight, King Edmund piped up. "So, Lu. What do you think of Pete's plan?" He asked. "He doesn't even sound as if he knows what he's doing when he told us about it just then. Anyhow, I'm fine with it," he added, thinking to himself that Telmarines would rather associate themselves with Terebinthians than be affiliated with Calormenes in any way. "Although Su would certainly be enraged. Anyway, I want to know your opinion on this."

Keeping her expression unchanged and inscrutable, Lucy had sought to conceal the remorse she had felt at losing the Calormene alliance which made a Terebinthian alliance even more valuable now. "I shall support Pete's idea of a betrothal to the Duchess," she answered. "While it lasts."

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **I chose the title of the first volume of the series to be the title of this chapter because of the endless possibilities of whom Madeleine could be paired up with. And you haven't even seen it all yet. ;D**

 **What do you think of the scene between Tomas and Madeleine in this chapter? :D**

 **What about the scene between Gilda and Madeleine then? :D**

 **So now Gilda has suggested a marital alliance between Mad and Pete, and Pete himself is also coming up with the idea although he hasn't put it forward to Madeleine yet; he's only talked to his siblings about it. The repercussions of this proposition will affect Kat greatly, and since y'll asked for more Kat and more Madeleine, you'll have them in the next chapter. :DDDD**


	28. Mind Games

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, Jezlanzorinel, Emily, Narniafan, EC, QueenElenaofnarnia, Emma, Bella, CairParavel, and all the other guests. ;D**

* * *

 **(Rodney Mansion, the precincts of Anvard, Archenland)**

~Katrina's POV~

Having spent more time at the Archenlander Court and with G, I was glad that she was preparing me for my future role as the Queen consort of Telmar and Narnia. And, yes, that title was going to belong to me and not anyone else, especially not the bitch from Bleckley. Whenever Caspian wasn't available to spend time with me, and whenever I wasn't attending any event, I'd spend time studying the books that G had lent to me, about politics and diplomacy and management. I was still learning the ropes about managing state affairs and it sure was going to take me some time, but I had to lucubrate, because I knew that my archrival had an edge in that area, given her high birth.

After finishing a section of one of the books I had borrowed from G, I decided to take a break. I had one of the grooms arrange a horse for me as I would like to ride to Rodney Mansion, an estate located in the precincts of Anvard. Caspian and I went there the other day and we really liked it. I figured I could purchase it as a vacation resort in Archenland for myself and Caspian.

On the way, I realized that I hadn't been on horseback in a while now. Oftentimes I was in a carriage as I wouldn't be travelling on my own. But I liked the feeling of riding a horse. I was always better at it than my barmy, inane sister was.

I was also reminded of the time I had playfully pretended to not know how to ride a horse just so I could use that as an excuse to ride with Caspian on Destrier instead. And then when he found out about it when he saw me on horseback on Peter's birthday just a couple of months ago...his face was priceless!

It didn't take me long to ride to Rodney Mansion. As it was on sale, there were agents and marketers around the estate's premises. Knowing that I was a potential buyer, I was welcomed in and could have a look at any room in the residence as I pleased. But I was not pleased because I did not expect to see Madeleine Wakelin in the vestibule, shaking hands with the seller. My appalled gasp must have drawn their attention.

"Ah, how nice of Your Ladyship to deign to join us. Welcome to _my_ new mansion! To what do I owe the pleasure of your most unexpected yet most pleasant visit?" the Duchess of Bleckley rose from her seat and spoke to me. Never in my life had I ever seen her like that — she sounded so polite! But also really fake because I was sure she'd never be this civil to me.

The seller had bowed at me and then went outside to the courtyard so that my archenemy and I could have oh so pleasant a little chat in private. I plastered, on my face, a smile no more genuine than hers. "I must congratulate you with all my heart, Lady Bleckley. What happy news! I'm sure you'll find Rodney Mansion a very comfortable place to stay at."

"Indeed that's how I feel, Lady Selby. I have no doubt my lady mother, Her Grace, the Dowager Duchess of Bleckley, would love it here. The view of the Court from the second floor balcony! Ah, it's splendid. I thought it might make a pleasant birthday present for her, but of course if Your Ladyship has any brilliant birthday gift ideas, I am all ears, as always," she replied, appearing to be kowtowing to me but every syllable she uttered was a knife sheathed by venom. It was difficult for me to imagine that she'd ever do anything nice, so I didn't really believed that she had purchased this mansion for her mother's birthday.

"Oh, you flatter me, Your Grace. How could the silly, preposterous thoughts in my feeble mind ever compare to Your Grace's limitless, immeasurable wisdom? Why, the most _I've_ ever done for _my_ mother on _her_ birthday was make a simple salmon and egg mayo sandwich," I said singsong. I felt proud of myself and confident as I knew that a highborn lady as her would never be capable of preparing a meal for her mother yet I could do that for mine and my mother loved it. It wasn't my signature dish for no reason, ha!

"Hmm, what a thoughtful and caring daughter Your Ladyship is," she said dramatically, placing her hand over her chest as if her tone wasn't sufficiently exaggerated already. I could throw up any minute. "Me, all I can do for my mother is buy a mansion and perhaps bring home a husband. Nothing special, really. And to see that you are so kind and goodly, I must bring myself to make my peace with you, my Lady! I think we must set aside our differences for I have good news: I have every intention of arranging a marital alliance between myself and King Peter!"

My eyes widened and my jaw tightened but I didn't let it drop. Neither did I gawk or gape at her because I would not give her the pleasure of knowing that what she had just revealed was having such an effect on me. I was, at first, relieved that she might be backing off now, even though on all accounts it was really unlikely that she'd give up on her pursuit of Caspian. However the next moment I had felt the aggravation of the 'oh shit' moment kick in. If she was wed to King Peter then that meant she'd be the High Queen of Narnia. Although her authority would not be above mine as whoever popped out from my vagina would still end up on the throne of Telmar and Narnia, I'd still have to see her around _my_ Court all the fucking time and I was not ready to put up with this shit.

I had to lie and play along anyway because apparently it was entertaining to put on this show and coat our barbs with saccharine compliments. "That is indeed delightful!" I responded with fervor, appearing to be squealing in exhilaration and straining my voice to make it sound squeakier. Yes, I was very sincere. "Your lady mother must be very pleased to hear that!"

"Yes, definitely! Though Her Grace shan't be the only one. My royal cousin, King Yann of Terebinthia, is thrilled too! His Majesty is very excited for the international alliance to be solidified through my marriage to the High King of Narnia. I'm also very honored to be doing my duty to my country! I mean, I do know some sense of loyalty to my own family and there's nothing I wouldn't do to make sure that my family members are happy, although it is a pity that I can't say the same for everyone else," she added pointedly. But amidst all the lies I kept wondering whether or not His Majesty would agree to the marital alliance. He certainly was fond of her, but their sexual attraction would be a poor basis for anything serious. And surely the High King would know better? Shit, she'd never stop generating problems for me. I needed to make an excuse and get back to Anvard Pass and get some answers for myself.

"I wish you every success then, Lady Bleckley. And now I must take my leave of Your Grace, for my presence at Anvard Pass is required," I said smoothly, bowing my head so, so slightly that it was indifferentiable from a lazy nod. I couldn't bring myself to curtsy at her. No way.

"Of course! It was so lovely to have you drop by today, Lady Selby," she replied once more with that cloying voice of hers that I really could regurgitate my stomach's contents instantly. I left as soon as I could and rode back to Court, black storm clouds rolling inexorably down my nagging thoughts and doubts.

* * *

 **(Village of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

After a busy day at work, Ines Farmington had gone to sleep at an earlier hour than usual. Her dear Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen were quite tired too, but unable to fall asleep because their thoughts of their other niece had kept them lying awake in bed.

"Darling, are you still peeved because of how nasty Katrina was the other day?" Eileen rolled over and asked her husband.

"Not so much now," Hugh confessed. "I'm still disappointed in how ornery she was, but more saddened that that was the last time we saw her or talked to her."

"Yes, it's true we haven't heard from her in a long time," Eileen replied sorrowfully.

"And she was so full of hatred. And we didn't do anything to make her feel better," Hugh stated blankly.

"How do you think she's doing now?" Eileen inquired.

Hugh eyed his wife ruefully. "She has the King's love and affections in her keeping, so I have no doubt His Majesty is treating her kindly and on all accounts King Caspian is known to be a gallant gentleman."

Eileen nodded in agreement. "In addition to that, Katrina's position in the Queen's household as Her Majesty's lady in waiting is also secure."

"Actually I believe our Kat ought to be the head of Queen Lucy's household now. So it shouldn't be too bad," Hugh added, trying to sound hopeful.

"And to think that Ines could have been the head of Queen Susan's household had she stayed strong a little longer…" Eileen shook her head.

"But she's always been so close to Ines and now all of a sudden she has to do without her sister," Hugh commented worriedly.

"Yes. It mustn't be easy for Kat either, right?" Eileen sighed.

"It's just gall and wormwood to see what has become of our most beloved nieces," Hugh remarked ruthfully.

"Sometimes I wish we could go back to the good old days before they went to Court," Eileen couldn't help but admit, gathering tears in her eyes. "Times were much simpler back then."

"Oh, sweetheart. You're not the only one who thinks so, I assure you," Hugh agreed, patting and embracing Eileen to soothe her.

"They were just two young, sweet florists, so full of life and energy," Eileen continued, her voice breaking as she reminisced.

"I remember them, darling. I remember them clearly," Hugh uttered wistfully.

"I miss them so much," Eileen sniffled. "I just want them back and we could be a family, the way it used to be."

"But look on the bright side, sweetheart. You see, if they hadn't ever gone to Court then they wouldn't be able to find the happiness that they did," Hugh pointed out. "And even if things got complicated we mustn't hold them back from their happiness."

"Oh, what would Sebastian and Rebecca think if they saw their daughters like that now…" Eileen's voice became muffled as she attempted to hide her tears of nostalgia.

"Hush," Hugh said softly. "They'd find strength in strife, darling. I know they would."

"You're right," Eileen said breathily. "And we must do that too."

"They will be happy," Hugh said confidently. "They'll find a way like they always do. And things will work out between them. Things will fall into place like they should. They'll reconcile, make amends, and be sisters again. They will."

"I earnestly hope so," said Eileen, dabbing at her eyes to dry her tears. "Because they deserve to be happy."

"Yes they do," Hugh nodded. "For instance, I think the Sutton boy is good for Ines. I'm not saying she has to fall straight into his arms, but I mean apart from us and our clients, and other than her friend Miss Sutton, there's no one else that she'd talk to. I don't want her to find her life a bore; I don't want her to find herself to be in a rut. It's as if she doesn't feel bad enough already."

"I agree. She won't love him, but they could be quick friends," Eileen replied.

"And you know who he reminds me of?"

"Who?" She enquired.

"Our old neighbors from many years ago. The Ackley family," he revealed.

"Oh! You mean their young son Maximilian who our Katrina played with all the time. My, they were such close friends and the boy always put little Kat in good cheer," she smiled brightly at the memory.

"Yes, them. It's a shame that they moved away right after my brother got into trouble with the Usurper," he said, slightly saddened.

"Where did they go?" she asked.

"I haven't heard from them. Perhaps they were too scared to have any association with our family. All I know is that they left Narnia altogether," he answered with a shrug and a sigh.

"That's a pity. I can imagine young Mitchell as a good friend to our Ines just as little Maximilian was to Katrina so long ago though," she replied. There was hope after all, and for now it was enough for the couple to drift into slumber without letting their worries and concerns get the best of them.

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **How did y'all like the scene between Katrina and Madeleine this time? ;D**

 **Some interesting things will happen to Gilda and Edmund in the next chapter. :P**


	29. Proud Parents

**A/n: Thank you Evalin Ashryver, LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, Narniafan, Emily, EC, Aslanmane, Connors, Daphne, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, CairParavel, Emma, Bella, and all the other guests for taking this story to 400 reviews. :DD**

* * *

 **(Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

~Gilda's POV~

While the feasts and galas were great, my mood wasn't so. It was afternoon already but for the whole day, I still wasn't able to put anything in my mouth without wanting to throw up. But right now I was _so damn hungry_ I could gobble an entire 8-course meal this instant. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I did recall that for the past two weeks, I would feel dizzy in the morning. Pancakes used to be my favorite food, but now I would much rather hurl (pun intended) myself off a cliff than eat pancakes. What was wrong with me?!

I could recall my mother once telling me that when she was pregnant with me, she ate a lot of cheese throughout the 9 months of gestation, but she hated cheese and she could not stand the smell or the sight of it. Yet when she was pregnant, she could not resist cheese. She specified to the kitchen staff that she wanted cheese in every single meal; it was a bit frightening, and not even she herself could explain her strange preferences.

So did that mean I was expecting a child?

I shouldn't be surprised; Edmund and I had been having unprotected sex ever since our first time on the ship. I didn't think I could be blamed either, because I discovered something that Edmund was ridiculously good at, with his tongue. Amazing. Absolutely amazing. A world wonder.

Shaking my head, I had Louisa go to the hospital wing to send for Doctor Linacre who was the most esteemed and experienced court physician, in charge of the oversight of the health and wellbeing of the members of the Archenlander royal family.

The truth was that my period was late for about 2 weeks now. I always thought that it was because too much had been going on recently: breaking up with Edmund, my betrothal to Tomas, the Tisroc being a prick, Jamal even worse, my elopement, preparing for my fake coronation that didn't happen in the end, Susan's wedding, preparing for my real coronation that was going to happen soon, worrying over my father's health condition, his retirement…my goodness. Just thinking about it could make my head hurt.

After consulting Doctor Linacre, he had sent a midwife up from the infirmary, who attended me immediately, as I told her all of my symptoms. Afterward, she instructed me to lie on the bed so that she'd examine me.

"Your Highness is indeed with child," she concluded happily.

I froze. "Are you sure? Because the baby wasn't planned at all."

"Aye, Princess Gilda. Out of all the babies that I had helped deliver to this world, more were unplanned than planned," she said in assurance.

"Well," I stared down at my belly. "How far along am I?"

"I'd say about 7 weeks, Your Highness."

I did some calculations and found out that the baby must have been conceived on the night I had spent with Edmund on the ship, which made me blush a little and smile.

"So that means your little one will be seeing this world in mid-February," she smiled. "But I must brief Your Highness a little on some important things that pregnant women should take note of, for example, no alcohol at all, even though there are feasts these weeks and it would be difficult to avoid."

I gasped. "But then…I did have a drink or two at my royal sister in law's wedding! And also at various other occasions."

"Well, I don't suppose that can be altered now, my Princess, but from now on, it would be advisable to stay away from alcoholic beverages," she said seriously.

"Alright," I nodded. "I shall be careful then."

"As long as Your Highness is here in Anvard, I will be ready whenever Your Highness shall choose to summon me, so that I can check on your baby for Your Highness and make sure everything is progressing well," she offered kindly. "And congratulations to you and His Royal Highness our Prince consort."

I grinned. "Thank you."

On my way out, I could not stop smiling. Yes, it was a surprise to know that I was carrying Edmund's child now, that a part of him was growing safely in my womb, and I just couldn't wait to tell him about it.

* * *

Tonight was the night before our coronation. Edmund and I lied in bed. We were so tired tonight, and not exactly for our favorite reasons. It was because we needed to rehearse for our coronation and literally everything needed to be perfect and there could not be any hiccups in such a grand ceremony. When I was 'married' to Tomas and he was about to be crowned Tisroc, I already had to go through this, and it was hectic enough already, and I was just a consort at that time. But now I was the regnant ruler, about to be the most powerful person in Archenland. I was exhausted; this required more energy than a pregnant woman could spend. Being pregnant and regnant was probably not the best combination I could ask for.

Oh, that reminded me. I had to tell Ed that I was with child. As we snuggled underneath the covers, I turned to him. I stroked his face gently and he smiled at me tenderly. But he spoke first. "Finally we are alone in the privacy of our bedchambers. Everybody has been demanding our attention today. I like it here and now, when it's just the two of us."

"Well...actually it's not just the two of us," I replied smoothly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, frowning.

I reached for his hand gently and placed it on top of my belly. "What I mean is that there are three of us here. I hope you don't mind the extra company."

I watched as Edmund's facial expression had gone from one of confusion, to one of understanding, then one of delight. "You are carrying my child?"

I nodded. "Yes. Are you pleased?"

"Pleased? I'm much more than just pleased! Gilda, I am so happy! I'm going to be a father! This is so surreal to me but I couldn't be happier!" He exclaimed, sitting up abruptly in thrill.

"I'm 7 weeks pregnant now," I smiled and propped myself up on one arm. "An heir to my throne is on the way."

"Well our baby isn't just going to be a Prince or Princess of Archenland, but of Narnia as well," he grinned proudly.

"And a Marquess or Marchioness of Camden," I added, beaming. "But would you rather we have a daughter or a son?"

"I don't have a preference. I love our child, a little Colson-Pevensie," he remarked.

"Our baby is going to be so special; the symbol of unification between two of the most ancient and royal houses," I commented.

"When are we going to announce this to our families and also to our people?" He couldn't stop smiling.

"Well tomorrow is our coronation day and everybody will be there," I replied.

He nodded, and kissed me, stroking my hair gently. "I'm so happy that we're going to start a family, Gilda. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edmund," I said affectionately. "I'm so glad the father of my child isn't anyone but you."

"I take back what I said before about liking it when it's just the two of us. Turns out I like it even better with the three of us here," he said giddily. "A family."

* * *

 **(Seymour Manor, Anvard, Archenland)**

~Flashback: July of NY 2304, a couple of days prior to High Queen Gilda's birthday and coronation~

 _In a mansion called Seymour Manor in Anvard, lived a family – the Seymour family. The current patriarch of the house was Ralph, Lord Seymour, 9_ _th_ _Marquess of Whitfield, while the current matriarch was his wife, Whitney, Lady Seymour, Marchioness of Whitfield. The couple, currently in their forties, had two children: a daughter, Countess Whitney Seymour of Whitfield, aged 20, and a son, Count Carl Seymour of Whitfield, aged 17._

 _That was not all. Lord Whitfield had a brother 5 years his junior: Silas, 9th Viscount of Odessa, who was unmarried. They also had a younger sister, Dorothy, aged 30. Dorothy was married to Lord Edward Courtenay, a wealthy nobleman from the most prestigious family in Archenland, and they had a son, Corin, aged 5. However, Edward had passed away a while ago, leaving Dorothy a widow and known as the Dowager Lady Courtenay._

 _Right now, the 7 of them were having dinner in Seymour Manor, and one of them, in particular, was not pleased that their Princess Gilda was about to be crowned Queen of Archenland._

" _This is absurd," said Ralph angrily, almost slamming his goblet on the table once he and his family had heard the news that Gilda was going to ascend the throne. They had heard it from Abigail first, since she was working as the secretary of a member of King Nain's Privy Council, and soon to be Queen Gilda's. "King Nain is still alive! Why should his daughter take his throne?! Is this not usurpation?"_

" _No, Father. In fact, King Nain was the one who wanted his royal daughter to take the throne. His Majesty's health isn't very good, and for the past few months, he hadn't been attending many council meetings. Most of the time it was Queen Dionne who took over," Abigail revealed._

" _But a woman on the throne of Archenland? As a regnant ruler? You've got to be kidding me. Never in all 2300 years of Archenlander history had this happened before, and I intend to keep it that way," Ralph growled. "The council should not have allowed it!"_

" _That's not fair, Father!" Abigail protested. "Women can rule just as well as men can. Even better, at times. Look at the Pevensie Queens of Narnia. They did an excellent job."_

" _But it was His Royal Majesty the High King Peter who was above them all. See, even Aslan knows that a man had to be in charge. Do you see the Great Lion making either of his royal sisters the High Queen? No," Ralph groused. "I don't have an issue with women. I don't think they are weak for they are way stronger than we men when they are giving birth, but I just don't think it's wise to put them in a position of power. Women just shouldn't be allowed to rule; I am genuinely concerned about this nation's future if it is in the hands of the Marchioness of Camden."_

 _Abigail rolled her eyes in exasperation. Shaking her head, she decided to leave the dinner table and go to her room instead of listening to her father's sexist rants._

" _Brother, it's fine if you're just talking to us about it, but you shouldn't be open with your discontent toward the Princess Gilda. If word gets out, you'll be arrested for treason and I don't want that," Dorothy advised, a bit futilely._

" _Oh, come on, sister," Ralph sighed. "Do you really think we should let a woman rule our nation? Archenland will be in chaos, and the Colson name would be lost forever."_

" _It's not up to us to decide who the ruler of Archenland is, unless you plan to raise an army, declare war on the royal house of Colson, and win the throne by right of conquest," Dorothy replied. "Like it or not, she's going to be our Queen and you're just going to have to accept that."_

" _No, I'm not going to accept that, and nobody is going to make me," Ralph said stubbornly, no more mature than his 5 year old nephew who was playing with his spoon and not paying attention to whatever his mother, uncles and cousins were talking about._

" _Stop it, Ralph, before it's too late. Our sister's right. What can you do? The throne lawfully and rightfully belongs to the King's eldest legitimate child," Silas piped up. "Princess Gilda is the heiress to the throne. There's nothing to argue about."_

" _You're wrong. We have Corin. Not only is he a male candidate for the throne, he also has the royal lineage that stretches back to Corin_ Colson _, Marquess of Clayton, the younger twin brother of King Cor, who was the husband of Queen Aravis. 1300 years of royal bloodline; it's just as good as Gilda Colson's, if not better," Ralph argued. "You see, centuries ago when a Lord Courtenay married a Colson Princess of Archenland, all of their descendants had claim to the throne. I did some research and since the line of succession is designed to follow the inheritance laws determined by both birth order and legitimacy, the first in line to the throne after Princess Gilda would be a Courtenay woman who is now known as Lady Bennet as per her marriage. We can't have a Bennet on the throne; it has to be either Colson or Courtenay, so I'm ruling her out. Her Ladyship is followed by her first cousin, Lady Eleanor Courtenay, who is unwed and as a result has no heirs, which puts the nation's stability at risk if she cannot get married and birth sons — not to mention both Lady Eleanor and Lady Bennet are women and through them the two most royal surnames will not be passed on to the next generation. So we look to the next male claimant of the throne, and that used to be Lord Edward Courtenay but now that he is no longer with us, it's his son who should take his place in the line of succession," Ralph added, then looked at his sister gleefully. "Dorothy, I'm glad you married Edward. It is through him that our Corin here can become King of Archenland very soon." But a part of him was also glad that his brother in law was dead, so that Corin would be next in line and a child was easier to manipulate than an adult was._

" _That's not what I married him for. And I'm not sure that's what my late husband would have wanted. You're just wasting your time, doing all this research and ruling out the eligible candidates not because the law excludes them but just because you don't think they're fit to rule. And you base that judgment not because of their ability but because of their gender. I mean, if Princess Gilda turns out to be incompetent as a sovereign — which I don't believe will be the case for on all accounts she is sophisticated and capable — then I won't be surprised that you're looking to other possible candidates. But that's not happening, so please stop. I don't want you to involve my son in political chaos," Dorothy sighed before turning back to her son. "Sweetie, stop kicking the table, and finish your chicken wings, please."_

" _Corin is a_ Courtenay _; Princess Gilda is a_ Colson _. Her Royal Highness still has a stronger claim to the throne than our nephew does," Silas said neutrally._

" _Father, don't forget that Corin is just 5 years old. There's no way he can possibly rule a kingdom," Carl chimed in._

" _That's why he needs a Lord Protector," Ralph pointed out. "Someone who will rule on his behalf until he reaches adulthood. There will be a regency and I will exert my full control over it."_

" _Who? You?" Carl enquired._

" _Of course," Whitney piped up, supporting her husband not so much because she agrees with him but because she finds it her duty to do so. "Ralph is right. Corin has royal blood so he is eligible to be the King of Archenland. Her Highness is not the only one. She needs to realize that, and she will, when she meets her contender, my nephew, who is her distant cousin."_

" _I don't know," Dorothy shook her head. "I don't want to get in trouble, nor do I want my son to be in trouble. This is treasonable!"_

" _But we won't be in trouble, Dorothy," said Whitney in reassurance. "You ought to have some faith in your lord brother, and Ralph had it all thought out already. Haven't you, husband?"_

" _I have indeed, wife. Let's go to the Throne Room, after the coronation, and call for the council to assemble there — I'll have Abigail do it. Let's see what 'Their Royal Majesties'..." Ralph said mockingly, "are going to do when they find out about just how valid Corin's claim to the throne is."_

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **So Edmund and Gilda are expecting their first child! Yay! :DDDD**

 **Watch out for the Seymour family...they're going to become more and more influential in the future and they are very important to the survival of the royal family even though it seems as if they may bring a threat to Gilda's reign at the moment. ;D**

 **We are aware that what Ralph mentioned about the succession laws of Archenland are quite complicated. To make things easier for y'all, I have the line of succession to the throne of Archenland on my profile so be sure to go check it out! :DDD**


	30. Let Me Be Your Ruler

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, CairParavel, Emily, Narniafan, GoldenAgeNarnian, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, Connors, Emma, Bella, Daphne, Guest (Evalin Ashryver), and all the other guests. :DD**

* * *

 **(Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

~Edmund's POV~

When we woke up in the morning I was still not over how delightful it was that 'we' now meant the three of us, not just two. But right now there was something else to be happy for and nervous about: our coronation, held today. We had spent so much time preparing and rehearsing for it; I really hoped everything would go well.

But that was not all, for today was Gilda's birthday as well. We and her parents had chosen the day on which she turns 17 to be our coronation day, specifically, so that the Archenlanders could celebrate both her birthday and our coronation at the same time.

After breakfast, Madam Louisa, who was Gilda's maid in waiting and also the sister of my sisters' handmaidens, helped my wife get dressed. Gilda and I had agreed to go in matching outfits to create this 'power couple' ensemble. Her dress had golden embroidering on the corset and skirt, with laces on the sleeves and a long cape. She looked very regal and very elegant. My tunic was in silver, and so was my cape. Our capes had our coat of arms embroidered on them. The color combination was symbolic of her regal splendor and mine as her consort, in coordination and harmony with her.

Once we were ready the ceremony was set to begin. As per usual, there was a long aisle, covered with a red carpet, that we had to walk down, as the music played, in order to reach the thrones and the dais at the front. There were a _lot_ of people, since the entire Archenlander Court was here and so was more than half of the Narnian Court. Even Susan and Tyrone who had just had their honeymoon (more like honey-moan, excuse me) had made it back to Anvard yesterday just in time for our coronation and Gilda's birthday.

We were walking at the front of the entire procession, of course, while Louisa was holding Gilda's train. When we got to the front, the music stopped, Gilda stepped forward, while I stood a few steps behind her, waiting for my turn. She took the oath first and made promises that she'd endeavor to keep for as long as she should live. Afterward, she knelt in front of her father, extending her left arm so that he could slip the signet ring on her finger, and then he placed a heavy crown on top of her head.

The crown was constructed of solid gold. The design comprised a base, with four crosses pattée alternating with four fleurs-de-lis, above which rose four half-arches surmounted by a monde, all set with 444 precious stones. Within this gold frame there was a velvet cap with an ermine border, which protruded below the base.

Now Gilda rose to her feet, carefully. Her father proclaimed, "People of Archenland, I give you: Her Royal Majesty, _High Queen_ Gilda the _Duteous_! May your wisdom grace us forevermore."

Only her parents and I could sense that she had let out a gasp. High Queen? That wasn't what we had agreed on when we rehearsed for this ceremony. She and I both thought that her father was just going to make her the Queen regnant and me the King consort. And now it meant I was about to be made High King consort of Archenland as well?

"Long live High Queen Gilda!" The crowds cheered, bowing their heads and dipping curtsies. They also sounded rather surprised, but were too delighted to react in an otherwise manner.

Even though we were astounded, we had to hide our astonished faces. Turning to me as neutrally as possible, Gilda nodded at me as a signal for me to step forward and kneel on the dais just as she did. So I followed suit and basically the procedures were the same, signet ring, then crown. Thank goodness my crown wasn't as heavy as Gilda's, but it was actually heavier than it looked, as it was made of pure gold, too. Rising to my feet, Gilda proclaimed, "People of Archenland, I give you: His Royal Majesty, _High King_ Edmund the _Clement_! May your wisdom grace us forevermore."

"Long live High King Edmund!" The crowds cheered once again. Gilda turned to her mother, who handed her the scepter. She then nodded at Louisa, who stepped forward to carry her train as she and I processioned out of the hall, to a large balcony outside where we'd wave at the people. All those attendees inside the hall were courtiers, but the commoners didn't get a chance to actually witness the coronation ceremony, so they just waited outside.

We didn't really have to say anything to the people. _Our_ people now. They just wanted to goggle at us. Nain came up to us, standing next to Gilda, while Dionne stood next to him on the balcony.

"'High Queen' rather than simply 'Queen'," Gilda said to her father curiously. "Why?"

"It places your authority above mine, which is your new position and status at court. And it also reaffirms your supremacy above all," Nain explained. "Trust me on this, daughter. You will need it."

"Then why 'the Duteous'?" She enquired.

"It's your most admirable quality, in my eyes and in your mother's," he answered.

"You've always been doing your duty to Archenland, no matter the cost," Dionne added.

"What made you choose 'the Clement' for me then?" I asked.

"A merciful High King consort is what I believe Archenland needs the most," Nain commented.

I nodded. Gilda smiled and remarked, "This is one of the best birthdays I've ever had."

"That's because that's the only birthday you've ever spent with me," I said smugly.

"Yes, true, but you better spend the rest of my birthdays with me too. This is going to be my first ever edict as High Queen," she giggled.

"I shall do the High Queen's bidding then," I smiled. "Darling, don't we have some more good news to announce to everybody?"

She nodded. "We do," she said as she signaled for the people to quiet down. "My good people," she began, raising her voice. "As your Queen – High Queen – I have the duty of securing the line of succession by producing an heir to the throne. You will be pleased to hear that I am 7 weeks into this mission, and so in February next year, we will be welcoming the newest member of our family to this world."

Gasps arose from the crowds before they erupted into a deafening applause. "Three cheers for the High Queen and High King" amongst other chants could be heard.

Gilda and I exchanged smiles and we shared a hug with her parents who congratulated us, but then a minute later, my family had run up the stairs, the five of them engulfing us into an embrace. My sisters, in particular, were squealing. I could vaguely hear Gilda asking them to be careful and not too effusive because of our baby, but in all honesty, none of us could contain our exhilaration. I was going to be a father and nobody else in the world could be happier than I was in this moment.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

"You kept saying that this was the best birthday you've ever had," said High King Edmund at night after they had bathed and were about to sleep. "But what if the best could get even better?"

"Edmund, I've only got like half an hour left till it's midnight. And then it's not my birthday anymore," High Queen Gilda replied slightly lethargically.

"Well, when you put it like that, it does put us both in a somber mood," Edmund shrugged. "But honestly, all the more reason to make the best of the time we have left."

"Oh? So what do you propose we do?" Gilda asked lightheartedly.

"I propose we cuddle and make out and...see how it plays out," Edmund answered naturally. The birthday girl had obliged. And so cuddle and make out they did. How did it play out? After two climaxes only brought by the newly crowned High King's ambidexterity and magical tongue — the first, according to Edmund, was a special treat for the birthday girl, whereas the second, also according to Edmund, was a special treat for the newly crowned High Queen — Gilda found herself getting down on all fours with Edmund kneeling behind her. She was so ready for him to plunge inside her, and so was he. Since he was very much the exploring kind, she had encouraged him to thrust far enough inside her so that his testicles were hitting her body. When he did so, he grabbed her rear for balance and it just made things so much hotter.

But she was craving even more and wondered if they could ease into a position that could enable him to receive as much pleasure as he was giving her. Slowly, while he was still pounding into her, she lied down on her stomach and, keeping her legs straight, spread them slightly whilst arching and raising her bottom. He realized what she was up to and cooperated by stretching his body over hers, resting on his elbows so that he wouldn't be placing all his weight on her. She alternated between resting her arms by her side and stretching them out in front of her so that pleasure was not gained at the risk of her limbs' discomfort. He then positioned his legs outside hers. Once he had gotten used to movements in this position, she had her legs clenched by crossing them at the ankles, compelling him to thrust more forcefully. She hissed in ecstasy and the rasp in his grunts was becoming clearer to hear now. She loved having his body weight on top of her because there was so much contact and she could feel his every move with her whole body. She could feel the entire length of his member and her muscles were gripping it tight, creating lots of feel-good friction for him as he slams deep into her and nothing could beat that. Whilst rocking randily, he had playfully reached under her to play with her breasts. She fidgeted a little at first but was totally immersed in the bliss of having so much contact with him, spurring him on by encouraging him to let his fingers linger around her nipples for a little longer.

Albeit brushing his lips against her neck and nibbling on her earlobe and listening to her pants and occasional moans, he noticed that although his thrusts were hard they were not fast. He knew that acceleration would do the trick for him but this position did not allow for quick motion in spite of the pleasure it was able to generate. Gilda, on the other hand, was truly getting the full benefit of the intense carnal contact and was really savoring the weight of his body, the feel of his chest on her back, his legs around hers, their arms touching, his breath on her neck, her jaw, her chin, her cheek, her ears...it was paradise for her. Now it was her time to bring him to paradise by making the pleasurable connection even steamier: she pumped back and forth into his hips as he's thrusting, for some delightful dual action. She wasn't used to moving in this position, and it took her a few moments to get the angle right, but she tried her best to match his pace and rhythm as they made love, and at least she was shifting so that they were not so horizontal, and he could get the speed he wanted. As a result he could not hold off climaxing. She could recognize the breathy groans that were typically the announcers of his high. She was very impressed that he hadn't forgotten the little firm, well-placed stroking of her special spot that really did open up a whole new orgasmic world for her. There was just something very primal about doing the deed from behind that brought out the animal in even the most mild-mannered men, and she was amazed by how pleasurable the experience was, even without the face-to-face connection that they usually had, because the contact between their flesh had made up for it.

"And that final high," said Edmund proudly afterward. "Is my special treat for _you_ , because I love you."

* * *

 **A/n: In the next chapter, Sonya will be back, the Seymours will return as well, and some secrets about a certain character's background will unfold. Also, Kat will do something unexpected. :D**


	31. Lost & Found

**A/n: Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, Evalin Ashryver, Emily, Narniafan, CairParavel, Emma, Bella, EC, Aslanmane, Connors, Daphne, GoldenAgeNarnian, QueenLucyfan, and all the other guests. :DDD**

* * *

 **(Village of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

I had just finished lunch with Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen so now, while they are downstairs running the store, I was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Sonya would be arriving any minute – now. The door had opened and I could hear and recognize her ever delightful voice. Wiping my hands dry with a towel, I went outside. "Sonya!"

"Ines!" She waved. "You seem to be in a considerably better mood than when I saw you last time. I promised you last week that I would bring you a dress so that you can wear it to my wedding. I have it here with me today! So come on, let's go upstairs to your room so you can try it on, and if the dress doesn't fit you as perfectly as I expect it to, then I'll get the tailors to do something about it. We have a professional team of tailors at Ridgeway Manor."

I nodded and led the way. When she took out her dress from the bag, I gasped. The light slate grey color tone was pretty; hopefully it would not outdo the bride's resplendence. The long transparent sleeves were another feature that my own dresses didn't have, while the tiny goldenrod yellow crystals on the corset and sleeves also dazzled me. It was _very_ pretty. I was not accustomed to such splendor.

"Sonya, this is gorgeous!" I exclaimed, touching the fabric in amazement, stroking it delicately.

"Yes it is! Well, what are you waiting for? Take off your apron and your dress so that you can try it on!" She ushered, chortling.

I shrugged and got out of the simple cornflower blue dress I was wearing, leaving my undergarments on to try on the glamorous gown. Afterward, I looked myself in the mirror. "Sonya…don't you think it's too much? You're supposed to be the center of attention on your wedding day; I don't want to take this away from you."

She insisted that it was not a problem at all, and added that the dress was mine from now on, since it fit me so well. I refused at first, but she was adamant.

"Oh, and…your courter will be taking you to my wedding," she added mischievously.

"My...courter?" I frowned. "I haven't had one in a while."

"Well, I talked to my brother Mitchell about your situation, and he agreed to temporarily court you. At first he was on the fence about it, but soon enough he figured that he'd spoil his little sister and let me get my way," Sonya guffawed.

"Are you serious? I don't even know your brother that well; I've met him…once? Twice? And more importantly, I'm not in love with him. He can't be my courter. I can't court a man that I barely know and that I don't love; I'm sorry," I shook my head. Perhaps the royalty and the aristocracy and the gentry could do that, just ignore their personal desires and get into courtships for the sake of it. But I was at the liberty to not engage in such a custom. I was a commoner now.

"You see, here's the catch: it's not a real courtship. I know that you and he don't share any romance, but I won't make you show up at my wedding all alone," she winked. Before I could rebut, she continued. "I know, I know. You're going to say that you don't even know him well, so it'll be difficult for you to put on a show and pretend that you and he are in love and therefore courting. That's why he agreed to pay you a visit soon and have tea with you."

I didn't know what to say. "If I made Peter think that I had moved on and had forgotten about him, wouldn't it make things worse?" I asked Sonya.

"Well, to be perfectly honest with you, maybe that's what His Majesty already was thinking, even without a fake courtship," Sonya shrugged.

"So perhaps it couldn't get any worse…is that what you're saying?" I chuckled, but not feeling hopeless.

She nodded. "You've got nothing to lose, Ines Farmington," she pointed out. "And, this is the perfect way to find out whether or not His Majesty still has feelings for you."

"But I don't want your brother to think that I'm _using_ him to make Peter jealous," I said unsurely.

"My brother doesn't mind being a…'secret agent', or whatever you want to call it. And he's made it crystal clear to me that he doesn't have any feelings for you. With that said, you're not _using_ him at all."

"But I don't want to get in his way either, if he happens to find a girl he truly likes but can't pursue her because he's supposed to be 'courting' me," I stated.

"Well if the time comes, then you and he can talk things through and see where you want to go with this…friendship-courtship."

"Alright," I relented.

Sonya smiled. "Do you have any news from your sister about how Their Majesties are doing? You used to be friends with them."

"Key phrase here being 'used to'. Not anymore," I sighed, and decided to explain to Sonya all that had happened: the parade, the rioters, my breakup with Peter, quitting my job as Queen Susan's lady in waiting, arguing with my sister…

"What?! Wait; you mean Kat didn't even give you the chance to explain? It doesn't seem like her at all. You two were always united and you were best friends with her!" Sonya exclaimed.

"That was what I had thought too. But I was wrong. And she's not my best friend anymore, now that she has Marchioness Chelsea, who's living in Selby with her. It hurts, you know, to hear these things from my own sister. It was already heartbreaking enough to be away from Peter and now I have to deal with the rejection of my closest, dearest family member."

"Both Kat and Chelsea are going to be my bridesmaids; I wish you could be one of my bridesmaids too," she said.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather not, because Their Ladyships won't like it. But don't worry; I will not cause a scene at your wedding. You deserve to have the best wedding ever and I will see to it that you do. You've been a great friend and I just want to thank you for always being on my side," I replied, smiling.

"Well, isn't that what friends are for?" She smiled too.

* * *

 **(Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

~Chronicler's POV~

In spite of his brother's discontentment, Viscount Silas was quite enjoying himself at Queen Gilda's coronation & birthday party tonight. At the moment, he was dancing with a Telmarine noblewoman, Chelsea Farnsworth, the (Dowager, but probably not for long) Marchioness of Elsmere. To him, she was quite agreeable and as they chatted and socialized he found out that she was courting the first cousin of his late brother in law (Lord Edward Courtenay). However, as they danced, something had caught his eye, that caused him to stiffen for a moment, his eyes widening in shock.

On her right wrist, he saw, was a birthmark. But not just _any_ ordinary birthmark. Silas had seen it before, the symmetrical birthmark shaped like a butterfly. His brother Ralph had it, and therefore his niece Abigail and nephew Carl had it too.

"That is a very peculiar mark on your wrist, my Lady," he stated cautiously.

"Oh, it's a birthmark, my Lord. My mother said that I got it from my father. I quite like it actually. It's unique," Chelsea grinned as she answered.

 _Who are your parents?_ Silas wanted to ask, but that would be too straightforward and invasive since this was just the first time they had met. "Are your lord father and lady mother here at the party this evening too, Lady Elsmere?" He decided this was phrased in a better manner.

"Unfortunately not, my Lord. My lady mother is in Calormen at the moment. She…has a place in the Tisroc's Court," Chelsea answered, deciding not to reveal her mother's status as the Tisroc's mistress because it was mortifying. "I never knew my father; he has never been part of my life. But I have a stepfather, a Tarkaan."

The song had ended and so did their dance. Ending the conversation politely, Silas bowed and left, in search of the only person to whom he could talk about his suspicions right now. Before the next tune could start, he had managed to approach Queen Dionne, and asked her to dance. They moved to the dance floor once more, while Chelsea had found herself another dance partner: her own courter, Lord Everett Courtenay.

"My Queen, there is something I wish to ask you about," Silas began tentatively.

"Of course, Lord Odessa," Dionne nodded.

"Do you see that girl over there?" he pointed at Chelsea discreetly. "Blonde hair, about the same height as Your Majesty. The one in the red dress."

"Yes, I do," Dionne nodded and looked in Chelsea's direction. "But what's so special about her, my Lord?"

"Doesn't she look a great deal lot like _Therese Grisham_ , my Queen?"

Dionne gasped at the mention of the name, and froze. Clumsily, she did a twirl just as all other ladies on the dance floor did, which meant that she could get a better look at Chelsea's face, which made her jaw drop.

Formerly known as Countess Therese Farnsworth-Grisham of Whitfield (since her parents used to be the 8th Marquess & Marchioness of Whitfield), Therese and Dionne were best friends when they were teenagers. That was why the name was not foreign to Dionne. But when Therese was 17, she was disgraced and disowned by her family, sending her into exile, and Dionne had never seen her ever since.

"I haven't seen Therese or heard from her in 18 years now," Dionne said, looking shocked. "She left before I got married. But this is insane; the girl is the _splitting_ image of Therese! Except the hair, of course."

"Her name is Chelsea, Your Majesty. Chelsea Farnsworth," Silas reported. "She's a Marchioness from Narnia."

"Farnsworth? That's Therese's mother's maiden name," Dionne almost exclaimed.

"Do you remember my brother's birthmark on his wrists? A butterfly," Silas replied. "I saw the exact same birthmark on Her Ladyship's wrist." He waited for the dance to end, and then went to a quieter corner of the ballroom to explain to Dionne what he had been told by Chelsea. "If – and just if – she is Ralph's daughter, that makes her my niece."

"'If', my Lord? I honestly don't see any other possible explanations than this. The birthmark has proven everything true. It all adds up; she said she never knew her father, and that her mother had married somebody else. 18 years ago, Therese came to me and she told me that she was pregnant, but she was disowned by her father, because she was an unwed mother and it was a disgrace, so she could only use her mother's surname. And so she has no place to stay at, here in Archenland anymore. She was planning to run away to either Narnia or Calormen where she'd raise her child, all on her own. I offered to help her, of course. I was her best friend, and my family was a powerful one, but she said no. She wanted to do this herself, because her father had just told her off and dismissed her as a worthless whore. She wanted to be self-sufficient. She left, and I never heard from her again. I didn't know where she went, nor has she made an effort to contact me, or Amelia, Lady Ridgeway, the Duchess of Millville – since you know the three of us were friends when we were younger," Dionne said emotionally.

Silas nodded. "Even though my brother was already married to Whitney when he and Therese first met, he's told me that Therese is the love of his life. It wasn't just a brief extramarital affair."

"So are you going to tell your brother that we suspect he may have an illegitimate daughter?" Dionne asked.

"Perhaps. I'll do it when the time is right. But I assure you, my Queen, Ralph knows just as much about Therese's whereabouts as you and I do," Silas answered.

"Find a way to keep in touch with the girl. She's my only lead to my long lost best friend," Dionne said. Even she couldn't tell if it was a request or a decree, but she was clinging to the lead with desperation.

Silas nodded. "Your Majesty," he bowed and left, rejoining the dance floor so as to not raise suspicion.

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

It's really not that I didn't have fun at the party just now. I did enjoy myself, for the most part, but to my surprise, it was actually possible for me to feel lonely even though I was surrounded by crowds. I felt so alone even though Caspian and my friends were chatting with me all through the evening and I'd made conversation with quite a number of Archenlander courtiers too, hardly ever taking a break from dancing. Never in my life had I expected to find myself dancing with the King of Archenland. In the end I had to conclude that something was missing, and I knew exactly what it was: my sister's company.

Tonight's gala was the first and only ever gala that I was attending without Ines around. We were always together, inseparable, never one without the other. But look at us now.

It all went downhill when she decided to abandon me as it meant that she had placed her own comfort before mine. I wasn't sure if I could ever forgive her for that. I wasn't even sure if she was deserving of forgiveness — she was totally the type to apologize solely for the sake of self-absolution and that made her unworthy of my forgiveness. I felt less angry with her every time I criticized her harshly, whether it's to her face or when I'm talking to other people about her or it's just my own thoughts.

Fortunately she was not the only family member I had in this world. I mustn't forget that I still had my Uncle Hugh and my Aunt Eileen and they were my family, no matter what. They didn't do anything wrong even though they seemed to be taking Ines' side when I last saw them. By now I had stopped blaming them as I realized that it just had to be Ines' manipulation that had caused them to buy her lies and believe in them so unwaveringly, which had blinded them from seeing my plight and empathizing with me. In truth, they and I were on the same boat, and I had my sister to thank for segregating me from the family. I was not even going to question why she did it because her motives were beyond my comprehension and whatever she was really thinking, she'd still be able to twist and distort it into something that sounds plausible and logical, even kindhearted of her, to make it seem as if she was doing the world a great favor when she needed to just shut up and go away. At first I wished she'd come back but it didn't take me long to convince myself that I would be better off without her. And indeed I still thought I would, but it's just that I couldn't quite do without Aunt Eileen and Uncle Hugh and I wanted them back, just not Ines, the traitor of the family. She would always be the black sheep and nobody would want her and nothing could change that.

I wondered what my uncle and aunt were doing right now. Probably sleeping soundly and savoring what time they could have to themselves without having to deal with their pesky burden. I sure hoped that her reputation didn't cause sales to decrease because I would slaughter her if she had made business worse with her mere presence. Anything she touched would surely die, and when she found it expedient again she would ditch my aunt and uncle and go somewhere else to wreak more havoc and do more damage because she just had the unique, singular ability to do that to everyone everywhere.

Even though Rodney Mansion was what I wanted in the first place and it was in the possession of one of the most unworthy people ever, it's not like that was the only mansion in Archenland that I could purchase. I had my eye set on another estate now and I should like to buy it for who I considered my real family members: Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen. Ines was not one of them. Sure I wanted my sister back and I'd even missed her at the party just now, but I no longer had a sister the moment she left Court and me with just a stupid little note. So Ines Farmington might bear my name but she was not my family and I didn't want her around. And she ought to stay away, for her own good.

I just hoped that Aunt Eileen and Uncle Hugh were doing well. They were probably quite busy with making preparations for Sonya's wedding. I hadn't been keeping contact with my uncle and aunt after our last quarrel, but I wasn't planning on never talking to them again. Sitting at my desk and picking up a quill, I decided to write a letter to my aunt and uncle.

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **It seems that Silas and Dionne go way back. More secrets about Therese's past and Chelsea's background will unravel soon. :P**

 **Somebody will be going on a date in the next chapter and NO it is not who you're thinking. ;D**


	32. Dates

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, Narniafan, Emily, EC, CairParavel, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Connors, Aslanmane, Daphne, Bella, Emma, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Village of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

The next day, I was getting ready for my 'date' with Sonya's brother, Mitchell. I never particularly preferred fancy dresses, so I just wore a plain Kombu green colored dress. When he arrived, he suggested that we could go have coffee together, someplace downtown near his workplace. I agreed, and left after informing my uncle and aunt.

"My sister has explained everything to me," said Mitchell.

"Everything?" My eyes widened.

"Well, not exactly. But she assured me that you had your motives," he replied. "Anyway, I just met you, and this is crazy, but since we both have agreed to be in this staged courtship as suggested by Sonya, then we might as well be friends," he suggested.

"Yes. I think it is in strife when we can see who our true friends are, and who really knows us the best. _Your_ sister is a great friend for sure, but I just wish mine was too."

As we continued to walk on the streets, some of the townspeople were goggling at us. Some curiously, others judgmentally. Of course the news that the High King was now single and ready to mingle had spread like wildfire. And how could I forget? They all hated me. No wonder they'd be able to recognize my face.

"I think we're drawing some attention here," Mitchell whispered to me.

"Well, that's your sister's plan, isn't it? We're supposed to make everybody think that we're together, so let's just let them think this way," I smiled, slipping my arm into his. "Let's go have coffee."

"Sure," he nodded as we went into a cafeteria and had our coffee 'date'.

* * *

 **(Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

~Tyrone's POV~

I was now at the Archenlander Court, having caught up with what my siblings in law were up to recently. I had heard from G the news of Duchess Madeleine's intention to be betrothed to Pete yet he doesn't seem to know yet what she's thinking. I had also heard from Ed the news of Pete's intentions to be betrothed to the Duchess, yet it seemed Her Grace was not aware that he was thinking what she was thinking too. Susan was unbeknownst to any of that, because nobody dared tell her for fear of stepping — stomping and prancing and bouncing about, actually — on her nerves. All she knew at the moment was that Lu had terminated her betrothal to the Tisroc.

Susan didn't have the chance to grumble about the Duchess of Bleckley because the Tisroc had asked her to dance. (Parties were held practically every other night these weeks.) I retreated from the dance floor only to be approached by Her Grace herself. We chatted breezily and did some catching up and I was gratified to see this less ambitious side of her as opposed to what part of her personality that she'd show to most others. As it turned out, she was no longer critical of Susan's choice (and mine) of our honeymoon destination, once she learned from me that I had such a nice time in Archenland with my wife. But there's no place like home, so I guessed I didn't really blame Her Grace for thinking so highly of Bleckley and 'selling' and 'advertising' it.

"I admit, King Tyrone, that it's because I haven't been to a lot of other tourist destinations before — that's why I've yet to open my eyes to how wonderful they can be. Since, you know, usually when I pay a visit to foreign countries I mostly just stay at their Court," she grinned. I got a confession out of her! Who would have thought she'd ever say anything along those lines.

She giggled. "Why does Your Majesty look so surprised? Now that you're a King you'll find yourself having less and less time outside official visits."

"It's not that. I'm just pleasantly surprised that you do indeed have a humbler and softer side, Lady Bleckley, but you don't show it often," I explained.

"Well, I like to think that I'd only show it in the presence of the people that I reckon I could be friends with. And Your Majesty is among those people," she replied wittily.

It was funny, because I'd never seen her act that way around Caspian before yet she prided herself on her friendship with him. I thought that proved that she really didn't get to spend much time with him at all. Private time, that was. Even if they were in the same room, there'd be plenty of other people there as well, so it wasn't quality time. Sure, that might be a little sad, seeing as they were pretty close when they were kids, just like myself and Andre, but then I also thought that it might be for the best that they didn't meet, unless it was for more formal purposes.

"I suppose, then, I could offer Your Grace a token of goodwill, by volunteering to find a way to break it to Susan whilst minimizing damage, if you and Peter are going to follow through with your marriage plans," I beamed. I could probably use Lu's broken promise to justify Narnia's other options for an alliance.

"I would be grateful to Your Majesty for that!" She smiled. "My King, you are quite essentially the first ever friend I've made, since I came back to Narnia."

"Well, Lady Bleckley, while I am honored to be friends with Your Grace, are you saying that merely because you believe you've lost Caspian yet can't exactly claim to be friends with Peter?" I asked, without malice. I knew she was capable of making friends and sustaining friendships — I was aware that she and Gilda were becoming closer, possibly due to the similarities in their values and upbringing. But I'd just like to have her assurance that she'd be friends with me even if she hadn't had so many enemies.

Slightly ruefully, she tilted her head slightly to one side. "I don't think I can say that Caspian and I are friends anymore. But to make me believe that I've lost him as a target? It's going to take a lot more than the status quo."

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

A few more days had passed since Queen Gilda's birthday. To celebrate her wedding, coronation and birthday, a jousting tournament was held.

It was now time for the final round. One of the participants was Gilda's best friend, Sir Chester Bates. He was jousting in his best friend's favor, and of course he wanted to win. He was up against a Telmarine courtier that he was not acquainted with, but it was announced later on that it was Marquess Xavier Holloway-Ridgeway of Millville.

Xavier was on the other side of the field, on his horse already and with his visor down. He was jousting in Queen Lucy's favor, and he was confident that he would win this tournament, because when it was King Peter's birthday, he was the champion as well, beating his brother Marquess Darren.

The most interesting thing about this jousting tournament was that the winner could have a chance to have tea with the Valiant Queen – it was her suggestion, and also her way of implicitly announcing that she was no longer promised to anyone in marriage. Xavier wanted to be the one to get the tea date, of course, and did not like the idea of that person being anybody else. But Lucy offered the date as the prize anyway, _only_ because she had confidence that her beloved Xavier would be the champion of the joust and not anybody else.

The joust began. Both knights gave their horses an encouraging pat and with their lances in their hands, they rode straight ahead, so quickly that they were a bit scared of the speed, but it was supposed to be the excitement, the fun of it.

Xavier wanted to do everything in his power to win, because he was always a competitive person, so when he approached his contestant, he wanted to end this contest by winning swiftly. So he pointed his lance at Chester's helmet and went in for the kill, attempting to knock him off his horse.

Chester was surprised and couldn't duck quickly enough, but the blow was not fatal, thanks to his visor. Chester also quickly learnt that Xavier was the 'challenger' type, so he altered his tactics accordingly. Xavier honestly thought he couldn't possibly lose as he had defeated every single contestant in this tourney that he had been in a match with. What he was forgetting was that the same went for Chester.

Giving a signal to his horse, Chester once again rode toward Xavier who, was still caught up in the aftershock and puzzlement of how he didn't manage to knock Chester off his horse. As the two of them once again neared each other, Chester's lance had hit Xavier right in the chest – he was clad in armor, of course, but it had still caused him to fall backwards, rolling off his horse with a thick thud. Xavier groaned in pain and in disappointment while his horse cantered away with a few neighs.

The spectators cheered and clapped loudly, all of them rising from their seats, when Chester was declared the winner. He lifted his visor and smiled at the spectators, playfully blowing kisses to a group of squealing maidens. After that, he hopped off his horse deftly, taking off his helmet, and walked toward Xavier. He offered his hand to help his defeated contestant get back on his feet, but Xavier did not look the least bit pleased. "I don't need your help; sod off," he snarled.

Chester was taken aback. "Fine. You don't need to snap at me," he sighed and went away, shaking his head at the sore loser. But he was in a very good mood as he knew that he had won the tournament for his High Queen, and that he would have the chance to have tea with the Queen of Narnia, who was surprised that Xavier was not the victor, but she still had to stick to what she promised and be true to her word.

So later that day, Chester found himself in one of the courtyards in Anvard Pass, sitting at a table for two, waiting for Lucy to arrive. He was undoubtedly nervous, since this was the first time he had had a _private_ meal with a foreign ruler. When having private meals with his own ruler, he could probably burp and slurp as loudly and as unceremoniously as he wanted, and Gilda wouldn't mind. But this time was different.

When Lucy had arrived, Chester rose immediately to greet her. "Your Majesty," he bowed. When Gilda congratulated him earlier today, she briefed him a bit on what Lucy was like, to make him look smarter in front of the Narnian Queen. Quickly, he tried to recount the tips that his best friend had given him in haste, but his mind went blank due to how tense he was.

"Sir Chester, congratulations," she grinned.

"Thank you, Queen Lucy. Jousting is one of my hobbies," he revealed. "But…I think my contender was not pleased that I won."

"Yes. That would be Xavier," she chuckled. "He's very competitive. But I think he's going to get over it soon enough anyway. Right now, I want to talk about you and get to know you better, if you don't mind. So tell me a bit about yourself. I know that you and my sister in law are very close."

"Yes indeed Your Majesty. Queen Gilda and I grew up together. My father has been working as King Nain's secretary for almost 20 years now, while my mother used to be Her Majesty's governess, so naturally we had spent a lot of time together ever since we were infants," he explained.

"Gilda told me that you and she refer to each other using your last names instead of your first names?" She giggled.

"Yes, my Queen. That's what _Colson_ and I have been doing for almost all our lives. She just one day randomly decided it would be fun, because nobody else in the world would or could ever call her that." he laughed. "And also, for the past two years I have been accompanying Her Majesty, along with her aunt and uncle, when she had to travel to Calormen to be courted by its two Princes. That was partly why her royal father had decided to dub me a Sir. But I think my friendship with Her Majesty was also one of the contributing factors."

"It's nice to have such a good friend," she commented.

"It is indeed! I wonder, my Queen, do you have a best friend as well?"

"I do, actually. Not just in Narnia, too. I've got one in...you know, the world that I was from." Her name was Greer and her story was one for another time.

"I must ask you this ask this, Queen Lucy: are you enjoying your stay here in Anvard Pass?"

"Oh, yes, I am. I've always loved Archenland. Clayton, specifically, while my eldest brother King Peter has a specific fondness for Milton. I've been here many times before, back in the Golden Age. And this time, since my brother is now the High King, I will be visiting more often," she smiled. "But I think that you should pay a visit to Narnia as well."

"I think I shall, since when Queen Gilda and King Edmund go to Narnia I'll likely be part of their entourage as well," he replied.

As they chatted, they got to know each other a bit better, but what they didn't know was that they were being spied on by Xavier, who was in one of the balconies in Buchanan Tower. And he was not happy with the sight.

* * *

 **(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Carissa's POV~

My sister was here to visit me again today and I was really thrilled. It really made my morning and she was going to stay for lunch as well. The last time she was here, it was right before she was about to go to Archenland for the feasts and celebrations. She went there with her new courter whose identity she had kept a secret. Apparently their relationship was progressing quite quickly though, since she wrote to me a couple of days ago, citing that their stay at Archenland so far had consisted of banqueting and bedding, booze and snooze. She came over in the morning and told me all about it.

"I'm glad you had so much fun! And I take it your lord courter enjoyed himself too?" I asked happily.

"Of course! He had a wonderful time," she chirped in exhilaration.

"Actually I was wondering when you might introduce me to him," I replied sweetly. "You haven't even told me his name yet. It's all hassle and no fun to always have to refer to him as 'your courter'."

She winked. "He should be here any minute. I hope you don't mind that he'll be joining us for lunch."

I gasped lightly. "I don't mind at all! What a pleasant surprise!"

Then one of my maids had approached me, curtsying meekly and speaking softly. "Lord Everett Courtenay is here to see you, my Ladies."

I bolted upright from my seat, alarmed. _Everett_?! How could it possibly be him?!

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **Thoughts on:  
\- the coffee date?  
** **\- how the friendship between Madeleine and Tyrone is developing?  
** **\- Xavier losing and Chester winning?**

 **So, what history could Carissa and Everett possibly have? And would that affect Chelsea? All will be explained in the next chapter...along with more about Carissa's past before y'all met her in this series. Bonus: the Ridgeways have a family moment. :DDDDD**


	33. Exes

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, Evalin Ashryver, EC, Emily, Narniafan, Bella, Emma, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, Connors, CairParavel, Daphne, and all the other guests. :DD**

* * *

 **(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Carissa's POV~

Thrilled, Chelsea had overlooked my shock and uneasiness. "Send him in, please!" She instructed the maid. I said nothing, remaining standing and emotionless. For a week now I was so excited about the prospect of meeting my sister's courter but now I wanted to just dig a hole and hide in it.

2 years ago, through my lord father I had received a courtship suit from Lord Everett Courtenay. His Lordship was from one of the most prestigious families ever, and had both Telmarine and Archenlander connections. Although not the immediate heir to lands and estates, he was still a desirable suitor, compared to my other suitors who had less wealth and fewer connections and a less renowned surname. So with my lord father's permission I had accepted His Lordship's suit and there our relationship began.

It had been a meager 4 months or so when Lord Everett had received devastating news of a series of deaths in his family. His paternal grandmother, widowed for many years, had died of old age yet his cousin Edward was so young, leaving behind his widow Dorothy and their little son Corin. Lord Everett's parents had too passed away when he was an infant so he was raised by his uncle and aunt who unfortunately were also deceased some years ago. Out of grief he had terminated the courtship abruptly. Although we were on good terms, thankfully I did not develop feelings for him. Otherwise I would have been heartbroken as he did not even bother to keep in contact with me.

I had grown sick and tired of waiting for his letters, as was my lord father. Fed up, my father began to look for a husband for me elsewhere as the suitors I had at that time were not as esteemed as Lord Everett was. He had written to the 9th Duke and Duchess of Kinross to humbly request a courtship or a betrothal between their son Julian and myself. Unfortunately, Their Graces had turned us down. We didn't even get the chance for our two families to meet. Although it was dispiriting, it was not that surprising since they were the most high-ranking peers in Narnia and there was no way they'd settle for the mere heiress to a barony.

Still, at that point my marital prospects could still not be deemed bleak and dreary. I still had a future and I had hope because Julian Bulloch was not the only future Duke in Narnia. My lord father had turned to the 9th Duke and Duchess of Millville then, and I might stand a chance with their eldest and heir, Ruben Holloway-Ridgeway. And my stars must have aligned because Their Graces had not looked down on our families like Lord and Lady Kinross did. Lord and Lady Millville were perfectly nice to me and my father, and they thought the match an appropriate one because Her Grace was originally a baroness herself when she married His Grace.

So, happily I went into a courtship with Marquess Ruben. Although no romantic feelings were involved either, we had a good relationship. But everything changed when I had applied for a place in the ladies in training program and I got accepted which meant that I had to go to Court, which in turn made it difficult for me to keep the relationship going. Even though my father and I knew that I only got into the program partly because my prospective mother in law at that time were friends with the trainer, Lady Harrington, we decided that moving to Court would mean that we could advance our family's position and given that me being at Court and my courter being so far away from the Telmarine Castle, I had dumped my courter and altogether cut ties with the Ridgeway family as we thought we were too good for them, especially given that at that time we were so confident that I would be able to capture King Caspian's attentions. It was much later that I learnt that I had made a series of grave mistakes. And now this meeting with my ex-courter who was currently my stepsister's courter — this looked like my next mistake.

"Sister, may I present to you, Everett of Milton, Lord Courtenay!" Chelsea announced eagerly.

"Your Highness," His Lordship said with a strained voice, bowing his head and keeping it low so that we could avoid eye contact.

"My Lord," I replied with a gulp, forgetting to let him kiss my hand. Both of us had kept staring as our feet in embarrassment as Chelsea had instructed my maids to prepare lunch for us. Although today's menu was the best I could ever ask for, I had quite completely lost my appetite. I could only eye my pork stew joylessly while His Lordship had kept gesturing for the waiter to keep refilling his goblet so that he could avoid conversation and just let Chelsea do all the talking. It was after countless faked laughter and forced smiles I had plastered on my face that the meal was finally over. I was so relieved when Lord Everett had excused himself from the table so that I could, as concisely and as succinctly as possible, explain to Chelsea why her courter and I hardly spoke to each other just now.

"Oh my goodness!" Chelsea exclaimed, clamping her hand over her mouth. "It all makes sense now! No wonder Everett was so reluctant to come here to meet you! Damn, it must have been so embarrassing for both of you. And to think that I was so stoked to arrange for him to meet you...but I didn't know that you two had history! I swear, I truly did not. I would never have orchestrated this had I known. I'm so sorry, Car. I didn't mean to make it so awkward for you. You'll forgive me, won't you, sister?"

I nodded and held her hand in both reassurance and relief. "Of course I will. I won't be displeased with you. You are my sister dearest and it's not your fault."

"But you don't mind that I'm courting your former partner, do you?" She asked hesitantly. "I feel like you're unusually calm for a woman who's 3 months pregnant."

"I do not mind it, sister. He is of a befitting status to be courting you, and you two really seem to get along. You seem to be quite happy in this relationship anyway, so please don't let my past with him stop you from being happy," I replied, smiling.

"Phew," she exhaled. "Perhaps I should go now. I'll visit you again in probably a couple of days' time and I promise I'll come here on my own next time. I'll see you then."

* * *

 **(Ridgeway Manor, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Marquess Ruben had just finalized the menu with his chef for his imminent wedding. He found Marquess Xavier in the lounge sipping margarita laxly and chatting with Marquess Darren, whereas he himself had spent the past few months busy preparing for his big day. He needed a drink more than they did, he reckoned. After all, they had just returned from Archenland and for sure they'd been having the time of their lives there, marvelling at the illustriousness of the Court as well as relaxing in their hometown, Odessa.

"Come here, Ruben. We've saved you a drink," Darren said aloud. Ruben joined them gladly and stretched out his limbs on the spacious sofa.

"How's everything going?" Xavier inquired. "Need any further assistance?"

"It's fine so far," Ruben uttered casually, downing the contents of his goblet.

"I think what you mean is that everything is going extraordinarily well because you have me as your best man. I mean, it doesn't get better than that," Darren joked, wriggling his eyebrows.

Ruben rolled his eyes. "What I mean, Darren, is that we're not encountering any delays, thank goodness."

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. There'll be booze, Ruben! Plenty of it! There's really nothing that can't be solved by a nice cold goblet of raspy lemonade," Darren replied casually, leaning back.

Xavier frowned slightly. "But I thought the vodka shipments from the Valley didn't arrive until…"

"Until this morning. That's correct, brother," Darren nodded.

"And I thought Father had deliberately told us to wait for him to handle them…?" Xavier arched his eyebrows skeptically, preparing to groan.

"Ah, did he? I don't recall," Darren shrugged nonchalantly, feigning innocence and finishing his drink quickly. "Come on, where do you think I went this morning?"

Xavier let out the groan. Ruben chimed in once more. "Well even if you hadn't been mishandling the shipments, there can only be two possibilities."

"And what might they be?"

"Either you've been whoring or you've gone to visit Marchioness Chelsea in Selby," Ruben answered. "Either way you're getting laid."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm going to have to stop you right there. Why would you think I'm getting laid with Chelsea?" Darren looked mortified.

"Oh, come on. Don't think we've forgotten. We were your alibi that one time Mother asked about you. And even if she hadn't, we would still have known, because we're your brothers. It's as simple as that," Xavier chuckled.

"We also know that you'd like to bed the Queen," Ruben added.

"The Queen?" Darren squeaked. "What?! No, I couldn't do that to Ty. He's my best friend!"

"Not that Queen, Darren," Xavier laughed. "We know Archenlander girls are your weakness. Look at the huge crush you had on Lady Sophia!"

Darren had suddenly remembered that he once tried to seduce Queen Gilda and immediately smacked himself on the forehead. No, he'd rather not talk about that. He also recalled that he once developed a crush on an Archenlander noblewoman called Sophia who happened to be King Tyrone's courter at the time. And he didn't want to talk about that either. "Xavier, I think you're the one who's interested in a Queen. Let's talk about you and Her Majesty instead."

"How's it going, anyway? You don't seem that distrait or heartbroken over her anymore," Ruben inquired.

"Oh, right! You didn't hear about it because you weren't in Archenland with us. Queen Lucy has terminated her betrothal to the Tisroc," Xavier replied. "We've still got some issues to work out before we can really get together. And don't forget that she'll need to be 15 before we can officially court."

"Time flies, Xavier. It feels just like yesterday that I myself was 15," Ruben said reminiscently.

"Why the wistful tone, brother? Someone in particular you're still yearning for? Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're about to get married. Time to stop thinking about other women. I promise I'll do all the thinking about that on your behalf. And all the fucking too," Darren guffawed aloud shamelessly while his brothers sniggered. "You know, the things I do for you."

"You know if it weren't for me, you might never have met Sonya," Xavier pointed out. "I hope you're not angry with me for ruining your prospects of a relationship with Miss Wainwright."

"Oh, no, brother. I was never angry with you for that," Ruben grinned. "I'm just kind of looking forward to telling my kids about it one day, that a long time ago, their father loved a girl called Emma. It was when he was 14, and she was a mere year older than him, just old enough to be working part-time at a florist store in Chippingford. She had eyes as blue as a winter's night after the first snow, and she was his first love."

His brothers then clapped after a pause, not knowing that Ruben could be so poetic. "Where did she travel with her family to, anyway?" Xavier enquired.

"Last I heard, to the Winn Isles," Ruben answered.

"Will you be sure to tell your future children about how their Uncle Xavier was when he was little?" Darren snickered.

"Actually, _I_ will be the one to tell them about how bratty and spoiled and unruly I was, so that they won't turn out to be another young me," Xavier beamed. "I'll be wise and mature unlike Uncle Darren who just won't settle down."

"Oh, come on. I'll be the one to show your kids how they ought to enjoy life!" Darren volunteered.

"Will you tell them about your courters after Miss Wainwright but before Sonya?" Xavier asked.

"Of course! You need to! You courted the current Dowager Princess consort of Calormen!" Darren replied. "She was quite the stuck-up bitch at that time when she was with you, though. Her father's even worse. We thought their status was good enough but their personalities stink."

"Well, there's not much to talk about. The then-Lady Carissa and I weren't that close and she did dump me. Plus, she and Sonya didn't really have that good of a relationship until very recently," Ruben shrugged. "What I will for sure tell my children over and over is how Sonya and I fell in love."

"Oh, I like that story," Darren remarked eagerly, grabbing a biscuit and ready to hear it again.

"My Lords," said the butler, Lane, as the old man shuffled into the lounge, sounding worried. "His Grace is home. Best hide the vodka or I fear your lord father shall not be pleased," he advised and then quickly went back to stand by the door.

Darren's eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet but his brothers merely chortled and didn't help. Rather they were dramatically making fun of him by commenting on how 'unethical' and 'shiftless' of him to get Lane to be his watchdog.

Outside, Duke Reginald hopped off his carriage, surrounded by footmen and valets. "Your Grace," said Lane as he bowed and approached his master. "Shall I prepare for your trip to the freight house?"

"No need," he replied lightheartedly. "I have no doubt Darren would have raided the repository already. Though you may feel free to treat yourself to a spring punch or whatever cocktail you shall like, Lane. I'm sure that being Darren's watchdog is a tiring task for a man your age," he smiled knowingly, patting his butler on the shoulder casually as he ambled into the vestibule of his home, eternally jovial and without a worry in the world.

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **The next chapter will be on the way very soon. There'll be a wedding, the Farmington sisters will see each other again, and Peter makes a move. :DD**

 **Just to clear something up as some of you have been asking about it: it might seem weird to some of you that she was previously involved with Everett and Ruben but in fact it's more realistic than it seems. We know that Claudius is an ambitious person and it is not surprising that he wants to advance his family's social status through an alliance with the higher-ranking aristocratic families, and as we all know it alliances are solidified through marriages. We can see that with the men that Claudius chooses for his daughter to be with: Everett is a Courtenay, the most esteemed noble house in Archenland, and has claim to the Archenlander throne. Both Julian and Ruben are heirs to the only two dukedoms in Narnia. Next to Caspian, those two will technically be the most influential men in the country once they inherit their dukedoms. Knowing this, Claudius aims high and he doesn't settle for anything less. He doesn't really care about love and he just wants to get more benefits and rise in society, going for titles and lands. In all honesty, Everett is pretty much that kind of person; that's why he approached Chelsea in the first place, because he's greedy, just like Carissa used to be. They're cut from the same cloth and so it's no surprise that they were once in a relationship. Everett's motives have never changed, and what would truly be unrealistic is if he acted OOC and didn't go for women with lands and titles that he could get from them. It might seem like it's all about Carissa, but it's not. It's more about building Everett's character. He may not be outwardly breaking the law or posing danger to those around him like the Athertons used to in 'Chances', or a homicidal rapist like Jamal, but Everett does have villainous streaks, and you haven't even seen his worst yet.**

 **So how did Everett and Carissa even meet each other if Everett is from Archenland, you ask? Everett is not _just_ an Archenlander. You will recall from 2x015 (chapter 15 of HMTQ) that when Everett was first introduced, it was already explained that both of his parents are half-Telmarine and half-Archenlander. In fact his father's mother was the sister of Chelsea's late husband. This shows that there were connections between certain Telmarine and Archenlander aristocratic families, and it's been going on for many generations. Similarly, Duke Reginald was a Telmarine nobleman whereas Duchess Amelia was an Archenlander noblewoman. Marriages between Archenlander and Telmarine aristocrats were pretty common, and provides more alliances and connections so that when doing business and trade, these connections would be useful, just as they are useful to many families who want to rise high in society.**

 **Anyway, what did y'all think of the family moments in this chapter? I mean both Carissa and Chelsea come from broken families but they found a sister in each other. And then the Ridgeway family is happy as ever and those three boys are close. What a contrast with the Farmington family (a mess right now) and the Harrington family (too many dead/missing kids).**

 **P.S. Y'all liked Abigail Seymour, right? You'll see more of her. :DD**


	34. Stand-In

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, CairParavel, EC, Evalin Ashryver, QueenLucyfan, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, Emma, Bella, Narniafan, Emily, Daphne, and all the other guests. In the previous chapter Ruben mentioned his first love, a girl called Emma Wainwright. She will appear in the series at some point and she has connections to the Farmington family. :P**

* * *

 **(Anvard Pass, Anvard, Archenland)**

~Gilda's POV~

As my parents had better knowledge of the abilities of each courtier than I did, they had commended someone to me whom I could appoint as my representative so that I could indirectly rule Narnia. At my parents' recommendation, I had summoned Countess Abigail Seymour of Whitfield to my office.

When she arrived, she curtsied. I gestured for her to take a seat. "My Lady," I began. "I'd like to put forward an offer to you."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"As you know, I am not just the High Queen regnant of Archenland, but the Queen consort of Narnia as well. So ruling Narnia is my responsibility too, one that I intend to fulfil. But I cannot do it to the best of my ability, without your help," I began.

"How may I be in service, my Queen?"

"I can't be at two places at the same time, but as Archenland needs me here more than Narnia does, I am going to stay here in Anvard, while appointing envoys to see to it that any rulings I make are carried out appropriately in Narnia. On behalf of myself and my royal husband as well, actually. We need someone we can trust, sworn to secrecy, to deliver to us any documents that we must read and/or sign, as well as update us regularly on what is going on in Narnia, not just in the royal court, but across all of Narnia. You will be working closely with the designated personnel at the Narnian Court," I explained. "I've spoken to His Majesty about it. We have mutually decided that a female candidate is more suitable, as it is what I represent: female authority. And since my royal parents have kindly commended you unto my service, considering your competence, High King Edmund and I would like you to be our representative."

She gasped happily. "Queen Gilda! It would be an honor to represent you and King Edmund! I am happy to take up this job."

"I am pleased to hear that, but you must know that you will have to spend a lot of time traveling between Archenland and Narnia, back and forth. Do you think you can handle that?"

She nodded eagerly. "Not a problem at all, Your Majesty."

I grinned. "But wouldn't that mean you'd have to leave your courter behind?"

"My courter? Oh, I do not have a courter, Queen Gilda," she explained.

"Oh? But what about your suitors and wooers then? Surely you've got many," I chuckled. "You are the daughter of a Marquess after all."

"Well, my Queen," she laughed. "My loyalty to my country comes first."

"Very good," I nodded in satisfaction. "If you do your job well, which I trust you will, I have a reward prepared for you."

"A reward, Your Majesty?"

I nodded in confirmation. "As you are the heiress to the marquessate of Whitfield, while your younger brother, Carl, is second in line, I am considering giving you peerage and land of your own, while your brother can inherit the marquessate."

"Oh, my Queen, that is a great honor!"

"In addition, from now on you will be a part of my household, as my lady in waiting. You will be working with my maid in waiting, Madam Louisa Woodville of Bella Vista. She is a Telmarine gentlewoman, so you may speak with her and learn what you will about Narnia," I added.

"Thank you, Queen Gilda," she stood up and curtsied, beaming proudly.

* * *

 **(Ridgeway Manor, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

Today was Sonya's big day. This morning we had the actual ceremony when Mitchell and his mother Pearl walked Sonya down the aisle. Marquess Ruben's best man was his brother Marquess Darren, while the groomsmen included his other brother Marquess Xavier as well as King Tyrone. Sonya's maid of honor was Duchess Lavinia, and the bridesmaids were Katrina and Marchioness Chelsea as she had told me the other day. Now that Sonya was a Marchioness and was called 'Lady Ridgeway', her mother Pearl was by extension now a Madam as well.

I had a chat with Lavinia just now and I found out that three of her sisters were now in the Queens' households, as maids in waiting, each bearing the title Madam. I was a bit relieved to know that even though I had walked out on Queen Susan so abruptly, Countess Beryl had managed to find Her Majesty a handmaiden to take my place.

Right now, in the evening was the reception, and of course the dance was a big part of it. Right now I was dancing with Mitchell, and the whole way through we could feel many pairs of eyes on us, in a slightly antagonizing manner, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" Mitchell asked out of concern. I surprised myself by finding it natural to meet him at the eyes as I nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, and I picked up on just the slightest curve of his eyebrows. His warm, gentle yet concerned gaze scanned my facial expression for any cue or hint that might reveal just how not alright I was.

"Yes, don't worry," I smiled in reassurance. I didn't want to be the one to put a frown on his handsome face. He seemed to believe me momentarily, then held me closer so I'd be resting against his chest. At first I was hesitant, but I couldn't resist the warmth of his embrace.

After our dance, Mitchell had gone to dance with her sister our beautiful bride, so I went to the beverage bar. However, I saw that Katrina was approaching the beverage bar as well, and I was praying already that she wouldn't holler at me like she did last time, because I did not want to make Sonya regret inviting me to her wedding.

Katrina glared at me in disgust when she had spotted me. "You've got a lot of nerve attending this wedding when you knew that the royals would be here," she snarled. "But then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You're just doing what you do best: provoking them. 'Ines the Troublemaker'. Hmm. Has a ring to it. Perhaps that'd be your cognomen when you're crowned High Queen cons— wait. There's no chance of that ever happening, is there?"

Indignantly, I huffed. "Look, I'm here not because I want to get on anybody's nerves —"

"Oh yeah? Well it's a little too late for that now, don't you think? Because you've already gotten on _my_ nerves."

I ignored her and continued, because I didn't want to be fueling her misconception that everything was about her. "But to attend my good friend's wedding. Sonya knows me better than my own sister does – which hurts, frankly speaking – and she understands why I had to do what I did. And she was the one who insisted for me to be there at her wedding, because initially I didn't want to go. I don't owe you any explanation. I actually did give you one at first, but you didn't accept it and instead you flared up at me for it. So, there's pretty much no point in having this conversation anymore, since you're not planning to actually listen to what I have to say anyway," I said brusquely. "So, I'm not going to stay and talk to you." Grabbing my goblet, I went away as quickly as possible to avoid an argument.

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

I was so appalled to see Ines here. What gave her the right to be walking around like she didn't do anything wrong?! I was enjoying the party and then of course she had to ruin everything by showing up. Thank goodness my drink was cold enough to cool me down temporarily.

But she was not the only one who riled me. When I took a glance at the dance floor, I saw my best friend Chelsea dancing with Everett. Ugh. I could not understand why she would even _think_ about agreeing to court him. And she made it out to be so sickeningly romantic! He was clearly using her for his own purposes! I would not interfere with his attempts to secure Elsmere for himself, but I sure hoped that when he officially asked Caspian for the marquessate, my courter would say no to him. Then I could laugh in his face, and Chelsea would have another reason to end things with him, and go back to the one and only person she ought to be with: Marquess Darren. I wouldn't lie; I was the number one supporter of Chelsea and Marquess Darren being a couple. They're my one true pairing. Sure, no harm done in getting a good lay with Everett, but if sex was what she wanted, then Darren could provide for that as well. So basically, in all honesty, she's just wasting her time and feelings on Everett, and I wanted to make her see that.

Thank goodness I saw Marquess Darren himself making his way over to the drink bar. He noticed me too and spoke first. "Lady Selby," he grinned. "If I may say so, you look a bit vexed. I've never seen anybody look that dissatisfied while drinking from my lord father's personal collection."

"My Lord," I beamed. "Ah, I didn't know that this was from His Grace's personal collection. But I shouldn't be surprised; Millville has the best wine and your lord father is its Duke."

"Aha, well, it would be a shame if you stepped foot into Ridgeway Manor but didn't try our butterscotch, my Lady," he said as the bartender handed him a shot of what he requested.

"Oh, my Lord, I'm afraid I can't enjoy any beverage when I'm seeing Chelsea dance with her loathsome lord courter," I groused, eyeing the couple in dissatisfaction. "Do you see them?"

"Yes, I do see them, my Lady. Why?"

"'Why', my Lord? Doesn't that make you upset or anything?" I questioned, perhaps a little too forwardly.

"No," he answered, and he sounded truthful. "It's her life and her decisions, my Lady. If she chooses to court him then that's the way things are going to be. I have no right to interfere, as it is not my business. But, if I'm honest, I don't think they'll last. I'm not at all criticizing Lord Courtenay; he's good for her, in some ways, but not the best. And if I know Chelsea at all, I can proudly say that she is not the type to settle for second best, because she can get the best, and she knows it," he said, admiring her energetic self as she tirelessly did twirls on the dance floor.

"But I thought you two shared something special," I said stubbornly. "Surely Your Lordship shouldn't give up on that."

"Our friendship was special, my Lady, and it still is. Just in a different sense," he answered breezily. "But if she thinks that he can make her happy, even if it's just for a while, whether it's one night of pleasure or a few months of courtship, then I think we should let her be."

"He's not good for her," I said under my breath. "At least not good enough. That's the point I'm trying to make. I hope Your Lordship understands."

"Who are we to judge, Lady Selby?" He shrugged. "She can enjoy him for a while, but sooner or later she will realize that anything less than the best won't be enough for her."

* * *

~Peter's POV~

 _Mitchell Sutton_ was a name I'd remember for the rest of my life because _someone_ was spending _all_ of her damn time with him throughout the wedding reception. If she wasn't talking to him then she was chatting with the newlyweds, and that's all. Why was she giving him all of his damn attention? What did he ever do to deserve even a second of her time? I'd try to remedy that with one drink too many, but I hated hangovers.

Sigh. Why wasn't she fighting for me? Or at least showing any signs that she wanted me back? Or that she felt remorse for what she'd done? Because if she was anything like the person I took her for, then she'd fight for what she wanted and she'd never back down until she got it. She'd stop at nothing and I knew because I could recall her fighting tooth and nail to prove her sister innocent when Katrina was arrested last year. The memory was so clear in my mind, clear as crystal and every scene, every picture was sharp as a blade that could cut me as deep as she did when she left me. She was not the type to give up so why did she give up on me when I had given her a reason to hold on and not let go? Was my love not enough? Did I not love her as much as she would have liked me to? I was giving her so much already I was emptying out my heart.

Madeleine had swept into my sight gloriously and sat down next to me, placing a goblet of strawberry purée cocktail under my nose, the chilly air effervescing from the beverage as cool as a lover's kiss.

"Please, Peter, have a drink and loosen up. When you're sulking and angry," she shifted in her seat and whispered in my ear, "it just makes me want you to rip my clothes off of me and have you fuck me till I'm raw."

I shut my eyes briefly. _Damn_. Her Terebinthian accent was fucking sexy. Perhaps I might remind myself to not keep my mouth on hers at all times when we fucked so that I could have her talk dirty to me.

"Madeleine, sweet Madeleine, you're still sober, aren't you?" I asked, for a reason.

" _Oui_ , it's still a little too early to be even tipsy. But of course being the groom's father always has its privileges," she replied, her eyes following Duke Reginald as he, drunk of course, pranced and bounced around the ballroom while the newlywed couple looked on in both amusement and helplessness. "Why, you think I only fantasize about you when I'm drunk?"

"No, I need you to be sober right now because I'm sober too and I need to ask you something serious," I said solemnly.

"And it can't wait till...I don't know, tomorrow?"

"I'd rather not wait," I said plainly.

She shrugged. "Fine. I guess you're not called King Peter the Patient for a reason."

I faltered for a moment, still pondering upon whether or not I should be doing this. But I needed to give _somebody_ something to fight for. She might never know what she had unless she thought she'd lost it. When Caspian was engaged to Gilda, I remembered how she kept urging Katrina to fight to be with Caspian. So I needed her to fight for me and I could make her do that, incite the fire in her, if I had made her think that she was really going to lose me forever, for real. And if that didn't work, if she really didn't want me back, then at least I'd have an international alliance. So I inhaled and asked, "Madeleine, will you marry me?"

* * *

 **A/n: What do y'all think of:  
\- Abigail's appointment? (She'll be further characterized as we go.)  
\- the conversation between the Farmington sisters?  
\- Kat's and Darren's attitudes toward Chelsea's courtship with Everett?  
And how might Madeleine respond?  
**

 **An explanation of the chapter's title, 'Stand-In': in Anvard, Gilda needs someone to be her (and Edmund's) representative in Narnia as they're busy ruling Archenland; Abigail is appointed as their envoy and so she is, in this sense, a substitute for G and Ed therefore a stand-in. At Sonya's wedding, Mitchell is Ines' 'partner' for now, a temporary substitute, making him the stand-in. Later, Katrina expresses her dissatisfaction that Everett is around only to temporarily fill the shoes of Chelsea's courter and/or bedmate as Kat believes that Chelsea would be better off with Darren, ergo Everett is a stand-in. Lastly, Peter believes that Ines doesn't want him back as to him she doesn't seem to be making an effort to get back with him, so for the time being he has Madeleine as the stand-in, both as his bedmate and prospective spouse. Took me forever to come up with a befitting title that could be applied most if not all of the characters in the scenes in this chapter. :P**

 **P.S. The next chapter will have tears. :(**


	35. Let It Be

**A/n: Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, EC, Emma, Bella, Emily, Narniafan, CairParavel, PETER WHY, Evalin Ashryver, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Connors, Daphne, and all the other guests. 500 reviews! Amazing! Thank you so much y'all! :DD**

* * *

 **(Ridgeway Manor, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

Eventually, I had to wait till Katrina had left the drink bar and had rejoined the dance floor to feel safe enough to get a refill. But I didn't suppose I could ever be all by myself at parties such as this one. A noblewoman was coming my way. She'd got such a confident swagger, and was so very beautiful. Not as beautiful as Sonya, on this special day, but she was definitely richer than rich, because I could probably sell my soul and still not be able to afford the illusion ink blue dress she wore elegantly. The floral patterns, however, I must admit, seemed to ironically fit my job description rather than her status. The combination of the cap sleeves and the empire waistline was not of a Telmarine fashion, so she most likely was not from Narnia. For someone at a foreign Court she sure did look confident.

I didn't know her name but as she walked closer I could recognize her. She was the girl that Peter had been with, throughout today's wedding. So she probably was his courter; sigh.

I observed her closely as she asked the bartender what he could recommend for a drink; she wanted to try the best of what Narnia could offer. I couldn't help but examine and analyze her every move. But I probably was staring at her a little too creepily, which caused her to turn to look at me with a friendly smile. " _Bonsoir_ ," she said brightly. "It's a nice reception, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, my Lady," I replied politely, even though I didn't quite catch her first word. It sounded...foreign.

"I'm Madeleine," she grinned. "Of Bleckley." She had a very strong accent, but it was not a Narnian or Telmarine or Archenlander one.

Hesitantly, I replied. "I'm sorry, my Lady...but where's that?" I'd admit that Geography, as an academic subject, was not my forte, but I couldn't be that bad. I hadn't even heard of the place before.

"It's alright that you've never heard of it before, my Lady. It's in Terebinthia. Has Your Ladyship been there before?" she inquired.

"No, my Lady," I answered, gulping rather than correcting the way she referred to me. "I'm afraid I have not."

"You should, then! Tourism makes my dukedom prosper," she said jokingly. "And I promise you won't regret it."

I gasped. "You are the Duchess from Terebinthia that everyone talks about?" I blurted.

"Well, I am the Duchess of Bleckley, but I wasn't aware that everybody talks about me. Have I done something wrong in the eyes of the Telmarines?" she enquired. Perhaps she wasn't dressed in a manner that we Telmarines would have expected, but it wasn't appalling. "Your Ladyship must forgive me if I have. I didn't mean to."

"Your Grace," I curtsied right away, shielding my gaze. "Well, maybe not everyone. But it's been many years since a Terebinthian was here at the Narnian Court."

" _Oui_ , Miraz the Usurper had sent us all away. He didn't like us here. Thank goodness Caspian has a much more welcoming attitude toward us foreigners," Duchess Madeleine replied. "By the way, I don't believe I got your name. How may I address Your Ladyship?"

"I'm no Lady, Your Grace. I'm just Ines Farmington of Chippingford," I answered, feeling a bit stupid. I used to be a Lady, but no longer, of course. Any chance of adding 'High Queen consort of Narnia' to it was gone.

Madeleine widened her eyes at me. "Oh, it's YOU! Or at least I hope it's you. I mean I don't actually know your forename since nobody was willing to tell me, but I know your surname to be Farmington and that you're from Chippingford so it's all adding up now. I have heard so much about you; you have no idea. Peter does NOT ever stop thinking about you. Except when he and I are in be– well, never mind."

I stared back at her. I didn't know what to say. For some reason, she knew that Peter was still thinking about me always, and deep down inside it made me smile, but I remained stoic. I did not want to give away how I really felt inside.

"I don't know about that, Your Grace. I'm sure His Majesty thinks of you all the time too. After all, you two are together, right?" I smiled wryly.

"His Majesty?" she laughed. "Don't you find that verbose?"

"Well, he is the High King, Your Grace," I stated neutrally.

"But still, I have to be honest with you and tell you that the idea of me and Peter together... _non, non_ ," she shook her head. "We are not 'together' together. Not a couple, just friends, with benefits. This mutually beneficial relationship is definitely going strong," she giggled. "He's not the man I will end up marrying; I know that for sure. But I will say that he is very good looking and very magnificent. And he is a man of many talents, especially in the bedroom. I think you know what I mean."

I stiffened. I took a deep breath, feeling the strain of my corset on my lungs. I placed the goblet on the counter; I was scared that if I didn't, I would squeeze it so tightly that it would break in my hands — probably like Peter's heart did.

"Do you mean you two shared a bed, Your Grace?" I inquired, my voice quivering. I turned sideways, pretending that my attention was completely drawn by the musicians so that she wouldn't see the tears that were beginning to well in my eyes, but it turned out to be a poor decision, because when I whirled I was facing the dance floor instead, where I found Peter dancing in the middle of it, with Queen Susan. With his back to me, he didn't see me, but Her Majesty did. Once she spotted me, she rolled her eyes and pursed her lips in displeasure. Clearly, she still scorned me for leaving my post so 'irresponsibly' and for breaking up with her brother.

"Oh, yes. Many times, in fact. Usually at his insistence, but of course with my consent," she chortled. "But that's exactly why I don't understand why you left him, Ines Farmington. He's so very _good_ in the bedroom; he'll never give you stupid excuses like he's 'too tired' or he's 'not in the mood', because he's _never_ too tired, I guarantee. If he's _really_ in the mood we can go _all night_ ; by the time we're done and we're about to actually sleep, we can hear the birds outside in the orchard chirping already. But then again, I'm probably boring you right now, since you were there in his bed first before I was."

"Actually, no, Your Grace, I wasn't," I admitted, looking abashed. "His Majesty never bedded me even when we were courting."

She stared at me in shock. "Really! Well, you can't be _that_ unappealing," she said seriously, taking a good look at the forlorn commoner. "Oh, you don't know what you're missing out on; it's a pity. But you don't have anything to worry about; what Peter and I share isn't anything romantic or affectionate; it's just sex, so you don't have to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous, Your Grace," I lied insistently.

She simply guffawed, which made me more frustrated. "Why do you even bother lying to me? I'm older than you and I guess it can be said that I am therefore wiser. I can see right through you. But I do wonder: is your handsome courter aware of your feelings for Peter? And does he mind?"

Now I was surprised. "You know about me and Mitchell, Your Grace?"

"I know _of_ you and him, but not _about_."

I sighed, giving up. "My supposed 'courtship' with Mitchell is more on the platonic side, to tell Your Grace the truth."

"Well, that is very nice to know! Because he is very good looking," she took a sip from her goblet.

"Your Grace is free to approach him; I won't mind it," I said curtly. I really just wanted to go home; I didn't want to be here anymore. The image of Peter and Madeleine in bed was too much for me. I could not stand to think about him pushing her onto the bed and taking her. I could not tolerate thinking about their lips clasped together and how he would have liked to curl his tongue around hers. The thought of him slipping into her, sliding smoothly and turning into thrusts and rapid strokes...all of that was killing me. "Please excuse me, Your Grace," I curtsied and walked away briskly, approaching Mitchell and Sonya before they could share the next dance.

"Ines, what is it?" she enquired, looking concerned.

"Sonya, I'm really sorry that I couldn't stay for as long as this party lasts, but I'm not feeling very well and I really just want to go home. Today has been really great for me and even better for you I'm sure. So I hope you'll enjoy the rest of your night while I will go home and rest."

She nodded reluctantly. Mitchell volunteered to take me home. I was too emotionally drained to politely decline.

On our carriage ride back home, I was silent the whole way through.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to me about it? I can just shut up and listen if you want me to," he offered.

"Thank you for your kindness, but talk is not what I need right now," I replied in the least gruff tone as possible.

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow then," he nodded. When I got home, he took the carriage back to Ridgeway Manor. When I went upstairs, I found that Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen were still awake. They were standing at the counter, reading a letter and discussing its contents.

"The party ended so early?" Uncle Hugh asked, but I really didn't want to answer him or say another word. I simply strode into my room, collapsed onto the floor, pulled my knees up to my chest and cried, not caring that the dress Sonya had given me was dirtied.

Aunt Eileen rushed up the stairs and took me in her arms. "Cry all you want, dear. It's alright. You might not believe me now, but everything is going to be alright. You will feel better in the end."

* * *

 **(Village of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

When Ines was put to sleep, Aunt Eileen went to the room she shared with her husband, about to sleep.

"How is she?" Uncle Hugh asked.

"She cried herself to sleep," she answered sadly, feeling helpless.

"I don't understand this. Why did she break up with His Majesty if it's going to make her cry every single night? She hides it, but you and I both know she's sobbing in her own room," he stated.

"Hugh, she's already explained herself."

"But I'm sure if it were Kat, she would not have given up just like that and she would fight to be with the King she loves," he insisted. "Although our Kat is not the sweet girl we once knew," he sighed at the memory.

"True. Not just her tone when talking to Ines the other day, but also the fact that she had agreed to be King Caspian's mistress. I don't know what to think of this," she shook her head and shrugged. "It was nice to hear from her whilst she was in Archenland, and a huge relief to know that she's well, but she's not who we knew her to be anymore."

"But at least she was fighting to be with who she truly loves, not giving up on him," he commented, conflicted at heart.

"Being a royal mistress," she said in disapproval. "You know how hard you've worked to rebuild your family's reputation after your brother's arrest."

"Well don't get me wrong, Eileen. I don't like it either. If anything, our Kat ought to be Queen consort, more than anyone else. But at that time, it was the only way she could be with His Majesty. She made her choice, and chose the lesser of two evils."

"I'm just thankful that now she's no longer the King's mistress but rather, his courter," she remarked. "In the morning I will talk to Ines and try to make her feel better. And then maybe she's going to tell us what happened."

* * *

~Ines' POV~

It was morning now. So soon? I barely slept last night. My conversation with Duchess Madeleine kept replaying in my mind. And it only stopped for a while when Aunt Eileen knocked on my bedroom door. I had to hop off my bed swiftly yet numbly to open the door for her, as her hands with full. I discover that she was holding a tray, containing my breakfast.

"Hey, I'm glad you're awake. I brought you something to eat," she said, smiling warmly at me and stepping forward adamantly so I had to make way for her and let her in.

"Oh, I'm not very hungry," I said lifelessly.

"No, I don't want to hear that. You must eat," she said strictly. I gave in. She sat down and spoke while I ate. "Will you tell me what had happened last night to make you weep like that? The wedding was supposed to be a joyous occasion, was it not?"

"It was, but..." I told her everything. "I know that sooner or later it would happen, that Peter would move on from me and bed other women and court other women. I don't know why I'm still surprised. Or maybe it wasn't surprised. It's just...I didn't think it was still going to hurt me this much."

"But as Her Grace has said, they're not courting. It was only sex."

"I can't help but wish I could be in her place," I dabbed at my sore eyes.

"But then when King Peter tried to initiate it, you weren't that fond of the idea," she sighed.

"Yes, I know, and I regret it so much. I know it makes me sound like a hypocrite now, and I probably am one," I rubbed my temples. I deserved to feel terrible. After all, I needed to lose Peter to realize what I had. I should have given him my all when I had the chance. I should have loved him with more devotion.

"Don't worry though. It's alright to be confused about how you feel about someone. Especially when it comes to intimacy between couples. That's normal and nothing to be ashamed of," said Aunt Eileen reassuringly.

"If it's true that he still loves me, why would he bed other girls?" I questioned.

"Well, you know, not everybody has to be in love with someone to have sex with that person. If you ask me, I'd like to believe that His Majesty is only in bed with other women because he is still bitter after your breakup with him and perhaps there's a vengeful part of him that's been triggered, and that part of him isn't satisfied yet. Even if His Majesty does get his satisfaction from vengeance and making you realize your loss, at the same time it could also be bringing him great pleasure to sleep with the Duchess, so he has no desire to stop. It may not necessarily have anything to do with Lady Bleckley; it could have been other women instead," she explained.

"I could never love one man and sleep with another," I said dully.

"But not everyone shares your ideals. I didn't either, when I was your age."

"But I thought you and Uncle Hugh were courting already when you were my age?"

"Not...exactly. I thought I had told you about this already?"

"You haven't yet," I smiled. I couldn't even believe it myself when I smiled. I never thought I'd be made mirthful enough to smile. "But even if you have, do tell me again."

"When I was your age, your uncle and I were in a purely sexual relationship. We started off like that until we wanted to be in a serious courtship with each other," she revealed.

"So...love can grow from sex?" I asked, a bit too naively.

"Isn't that why couples have sex?"

"But you can grow to be in love with a person you originally didn't love and were only having loveless, emotionless sex with?" My mind boggled. This was too complicated.

"That's what happened to me and Hugh," she nodded. Even though I didn't let her know about it, it actually only made me more daunted, because what if Madeleine and Peter grew to love each other even if they just started off as bedmates?

"Just think positive," she said in encouragement. "If what Her Grace has told you is true, then it shows that His Majesty hasn't forgotten about you yet." She kissed my forehead and took her leave, getting ready for a long day of work ahead of us.

* * *

 **A/n: Epic meeting between two of Peter's women! And yes, the relationship between Hugh and Eileen did start out as one of a purely sexual nature. Don't y'all just love how Eileen is a mother figure to her nieces?**

 **P.S. It's in the next chapter that Madeleine will make a decision on Peter's proposal. And based on what Madeleine says, Peter will make another move. Watch out! :P**


	36. Cherished Illusions

**A/n:**

 **Thank you to QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, EC, GoldenAgeNarnia, Connors, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, Evalin Ashryver, CairParavel, Emma, Bella, Emily, Narniafan, Daphne, and all the other guests. ;DD**

 **Lots of you, I can see, are surprised by the revelation about the past that Eileen and Hugh shared. There still are a few secrets _about_ them, and _between_ them, that not even those closest to them are privy to, actually. :P**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

When I woke up this morning I noticed that I was in Madeleine's bedroom instead of my own. I looked to my right and saw that she was still sleeping. She must have been a hundred percent spent after our exceptionally intense sexy-times last night. But I didn't think I could be blamed for having an extremely high sex drive.

So I got out of bed, still naked. I scouted the room, scavenging for my codpiece, trousers and tunic. We had flung our clothes across the room in the heat of our passion last night. Goodness, I almost ripped her dress to pieces. And because she was attending a wedding, her corset was tied up in a fancier manner, which took me a longer time to undo. But because I had so much experience, undressing a woman was an area of my expertise. It did make me more impatient though, and therefore angrier. I was angry enough to see she-who-must-not-be-named at the wedding yesterday, and when I saw that she was with the bride's brother looking so much like a couple, I knew I needed to get my mind off things, and there was only one way to accomplish that. Otherwise I'd implode.

When I was getting dressed, I heard Madeleine stir. " _Salut_ ," she said lazily, stretching her arms. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yes, I'm going to take a bath before breakfast. Unless you want more?"

"I wouldn't mind, actually. It lowers the unit cost of the bath," she said jokingly.

"How money-minded of you," I laughed.

She shrugged. "Money gets you places."

"No, _I_ get you places. "'Heights of pleasure I've never reached before', in your own words," I said smugly. "See, that's how magnificent I am."

"You pompous arse," she giggled and threw a pillow at me. "You need to get over yourself. And that's not even all that you need to get over," she said, her tone gradually turning serious.

I sighed. "I'm ready to marry you and yet you still think I'm still hung up on the past?"

"Hmm, well, do you remember how you 'handled' me last night? I don't mind doing any of those things if it makes you feel better, frankly speaking, but...it just becomes more and more obvious to me that you care for her so strongly that it makes you so affected and so exasperated. My guess is that it's because you had seen her with another man. It looks as if she's made you extremely jealous," she explained. "And that's exactly what's galvanizing you to propose to me."

I didn't say anything, because I knew she was right. But I paused and asked solemnly, "so you've had some time to think about my proposal. Do you have a decision yet?"

"Honestly, Peter, I haven't had much time to think about it since I spent the rest of the evening socializing and getting into bed with you. But I have a decision already and my answer is no. Trust me, I _have_ considered it before, even prior to your proposal. Even your sister in law, High Queen Gilda, has suggested it to me. But I won't marry you and I've got a number of reasons for that."

"I'm guessing an alliance for Terebinthia isn't that important then, huh?" I replied sardonically.

She huffed. "It _is_ important. But let me explain, won't you?"

"Fine. Go ahead."

"I know that you think that it would do good to at least have an international alliance if you can't get the one you love anyway. You probably even want to use this to tempt her to go to Court to seek you out and reconcile with you. And honestly I want all that for you too, but I just can't agree to what you're asking of me. And this is because — I'm going to be frank with you — I feel that you, out of all of your siblings, are the least likely one to choose a diplomatic marriage instead of one based on love, unlike your royal sisters' Majesties. So I don't think a betrothal will last between us, let alone waiting till we bend the knee at the altar," she stated calmly.

"That's...actually true…" I nodded slowly.

"I also feel like I can gamble higher and you know that ultimately you're not the one I want," she continued.

"You're hoping to get Caspian. But your chances are slim, I'm afraid," I replied. I'd be willing to help her, because she'd helped me too, but I couldn't, because Katrina was important to me as well, more so than Mad was.

"Not as slim as your chances of getting _her_ back if you insist on this betrothal and have it publicly announced. What if you finally get her back and then you dissolve the betrothal so that you can be with her instead? What do you think that will look like to your subjects? It's going to paint her as the bad guy who turned you away from what's right, which is a dynastic match with a foreign Duchess, _moi_ ," she added. I recalled that a similar situation was encountered by her royal cousin, King Yann of Terebinthia, and his wife, Queen Yvonne, as originally His Majesty was supposed to get himself betrothed to a Princess of Calormen. "In any case," she uttered. "Your move would be disadvantageous to all three of us. So I mustn't encourage you. Only then would I be helping you at all."

I nodded once more. "I get it."

"And you're not reacting explosively to this because you knew I wouldn't agree to it, didn't you? I'm never the type to play second fiddle or settle for second best. So how about you do something about the feelings that you and her still have for each other?" she suggested as she got out of bed and I stared at her naked body for a moment longer before tearing my gaze away.

"I doubt she still has feelings for me. Or that she has ever felt anything for me," I said dismissively.

"Oh, trust me, Peter. The look in her eyes when I told her about your satisfactory performance in bed — if looks could kill, hers would have had me slain."

My eyes widened. "You told her that? You've talked to her? Already?" I gawked at her. "What the — why didn't I know about that?"

She simply shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I simply thought that you had slept with her as well. That she's had a taste of your...magnificence."

"I never bedded her. She's a virgin. Or at least she _was_ a virgin. Now that she's with somebody else, I'm not so sure," I scowled.

"That's just her friend, you know," she said plainly.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"I guess courter too, but they share just as much romance as you and I do, she and that boy. The bride's brother," she explained.

"The bride's brother is a 6-year-old, called Clint, last time I checked," I groused.

"Are you seriously going to be playing dumb with me? Really, Peter?" She rolled her eyes. "Her _other_ brother is, like, my age. He seems a nice lad and he is very handsome. So I hope you won't mind if I try to get to know him better."

"I don't mind and I don't care. We're not exclusive anyway, so fuck as many men as you want," I answered a little gruffly.

She ruffled her hair. "You wanna know what I think? I think she's jealous of me, solely because I get to share a bed with you. And she'd only get jealous because she loves you. If she says she doesn't, then she's got to be lying about it. I guarantee. So if I were you, I would find out why she'd lie about it." She grabbed her clothes, some towels, and went to the bathroom.

I tightened the laces of my tunic, stepped into my boots, and exited her bedroom.

* * *

 **(Village of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

After finishing breakfast, council in the morning, and lunch, I had decided to pay a visit to Ines. Yep, I had decided to take Madeleine's advice, as I also wanted to verify the truth in her words.

When I went to the village, I had undoubtedly drawn a great deal of attention, and when the villagers saw me enter the florist store – of course they knew about my history with Ines – I trusted that that would give them some excellent gossip material.

When I pushed the door open and walked into the store, I saw that Ines appeared to be the only one on duty. She wasn't facing my direction at that time, but I noticed that she was wearing a blue skirt with a white blouse. When she turned around, what caught my attention was her bodice that had pushed up her twin peaks.

Ah, these pulchritudinous protuberances.

As a heterosexual male, that was where my eyes had darted to. It's not like I could help the attraction.

 _Now_ she noticed me. It seemed that my presence had startled her so badly that she had dropped the vase she was holding in her hand, causing the porcelain to fall to the ground and break to pieces. Much like what she did to my heart. Everything that she touched and/or held would break…uh-oh. _Ines Farmington, please be delicate if and when you decide to touch my manly parts_ , I thought to myself. I didn't want those to break. There was no recovery from that.

"W–what are you doing here?" She enquired, her small voice trembling and she was quaking in my presence.

"Why, I'm not allowed to buy flowers?" I blurted. I sounded very calm compared to her, but that turned out to sound more gruff than I had expected. I didn't mean to be brusque or impolite; I didn't sound so gruff in my head.

"Those yellow ones look nice," I added hastily and half-heartedly, pointing at the flowers placed near the counter.

"The…the carnations or the hyacinths?" She asked timidly, her voice still quivering. Why did I have this effect on her? Was she so scared because of her guilty conscience for what she had done to me, or was it because that was how strongly she felt for me? I liked to convince myself it was the latter, but the former explanation, I knew, was the more probable one.

"Both. Whatever," I shrugged nonchalantly, somewhat dismissively. I looked around as she crouched to collect the flowers I had randomly picked. "And I'd also like the orange ones," I added. "Those are lilies, I can tell, but what's the other one?"

After a brief upward glance, she answered, "marigold." She stood up, not facing me. "Anything else you'd like?"

 _You_ , I thought. My brain was speaking for me.

Absentmindedly, I chose two more species, and I learnt that one of them — the magenta one — was geranium, while the other — the pink ones — were larkspurs.

While she was wrapping the bouquet together, she asked, "Who is this for?"

"Is it any of your business?" I laughed somewhat coldly, but not as dispassionately as when she left me.

"No, but I didn't know I wasn't allowed to be curious," she shrugged. "Just so you know, I'm not treating you any differently than our other customers. This is a question we ask most of our clients."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway."

"Try me," she challenged.

I gulped and made something up quickly. "It's for Her Grace, the Duchess of Bleckley. But since you haven't been at Court, I don't suppose you'd know much about our newest Terebinthian visitor, Madeleine Wakelin."

"I don't know much; that's true. But I know enough," she replied stoically.

"What would _you_ know?" I questioned, slightly belittlingly.

"Is it any of your business?" She countered, using the exact same line _and_ tone I had used on her less than a minute ago.

"I didn't know I wasn't allowed to be curious," I gritted my teeth.

"Oh, well wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway."

"Try me."

"Well, for one, I am aware that you are sharing a bed with her," she placed the finished bouquet on the counter and turned around to face me. She didn't seem so daunted anymore; she just seemed cross.

"Yes, I am indeed sharing a bed with her, and you know why that is? It's because I don't have a courter to take to my bed anymore. I used to have one, but she no longer wanted to be mine. Not like she ever wanted to be in my bed anyway. Alike all men, I have my needs, and even when it's not a need, I have my wants. Madeleine was available to satisfy me. And bless her; she's good at what she does. She has mastered the art of fellatio, much to my satisfaction. So I thought, why take a virgin bride when you can have an experienced lover?" I said mockingly.

"Oh, so she's your 'lover' now? Because I wouldn't use that word if there's no 'love' involved," she huffed. "You should call her your Terebinthian mare. Since you love to ride her so very often."

"Thanks, my Lady of Reverse Anthropomorphism and Advanced Linguistic Studies," I said sarcastically. "But I'm afraid that's just not possible. A handful of other Terebinthian ladies I had bedded back in my dynasty are also contending for the sobriquet of my Terebinthian mare. You know, those who'd do anything to spend one night with me. So sorry to have let you down; I didn't mean to."

"That's not all you should be thanking me for. Because if I hadn't left you in the first place, you wouldn't be having such great sex with your ducal friend-with-benefits," she scowled.

"Well, that's true. You have a point. When I come to think of it, if you hadn't left me, then I wouldn't be having great sex with the Duchess, because you see, instead, I'd be bedding my docile brunette Telmarine florist," I replied smoothly, not even bothered to inhibit my desire to bed her because hey, perhaps it's time to let her know what she's missing out on.

She looked gobsmacked. "Y–you'd b–bed me?" She squeaked. "I thought you…I thought you hated me?"

"Hate you? I do hate you. I hate you with all my heart. Every day, every night. And I will probably hate you for as long as I shall live, but I will hate you as much as I love you," I answered truthfully.

"You love me," she repeated, sounding doubtful as she gave me a questioning look.

"Is that a statement or a question?"

"It's not a question," she clarified. "But it won't be a statement either until you prove it."

"Is that what you want? Then proof it is that you will have," I said impetuously. Driven by impulse, I dived forward imprudently and before I knew it, I was kissing her. Instead of pushing me away in disgust, she had _welcomed_ my lips on hers, and was puckering up her lips and kissing me back. I truly believed that right now, in this moment, I was hating her and loving her in equal measure, because the present surge of passion had stemmed from both my love for her and my resentment at her reckless abandonment of me. Reminded once again of how angry the latter sentiment had made me, I had shoved away the faultless flowers on the counter, pushing them aside and causing them to be scattered on the floor, just so I could lift her up onto the counter while we continued to make out. One by one, I had untied the laces at the front of her corset and got it out of the way, but leaving her tunic on. She responded with equal fervor, loosening the laces on my tunic so I could remove my shirt, while she kicked off her heels. The door was not locked, we knew, anybody could burst into the store any minute, without giving us enough time to get dressed. But that thought had excited me even further. It had made me so impatient that I could not even bear to wait until we were fully naked, because the strain of my breeches against my throbbing manhood would soon be painful, if I didn't do anything about it. Removing my troublesome breeches and codpiece, I lifted Ines' skirt and took off her undergarments. I lifted her legs so that they would be resting on my shoulders while her hands were gripping my biceps tightly. I hissed in urgency I had wanted this so badly that my hips were moving at their own accord already. Initially, a part of me had still doubted if she was ready, and if she wanted to lose her virginity like that, right here, but when the tip of my rod had touched the softness of her folds, I found that she was _dripping wet_. I had no reason to hold back, so I thrusted, at first at a steady rhythm. I was about to push even deeper into her and rock her harder, but then I –

"Well?" Ines raised her voice and snapped her fingers, causing me to blink and snap to attention. "Are you going to prove it? Or are you going to just stand there like a pervert and keep staring at my chest?!"

I took a good look at her and I found that she was decently clothed, frowning at me in annoyance. The bouquet behind her on the counter was still in good shape. Then I looked at myself and I found that I was still dressed, as well.

So...had I imagined the whole thing?

* * *

 **A/n: Phew. An entire chapter in Peter's POV. More Mitchell in the next! :P**


	37. Reconsiderations

**A/n: Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, Narniafan, Emily, Aslanmane, CairParavel, GoldenAgeNarnia, Connors, EC, Evalin Ashryver, QueenLucyfan, Emma, Bella, Daphne, and all the other guests. ;D**

* * *

 **(Village of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

I scowled. "Look, I'm not here to prove anything to anyone. I'm just trying to buy some flowers here. Is the bouquet ready yet? You sure have an efficient way of serving your customers. I don't have forever, and I need to get back to what I'm doing."

She handed the bouquet to me, though it was more like throwing it at me. "Don't you mean you have to get back to _who_ you're doing, Your Majesty?" She rolled her eyes and looked at me sourly.

"Yes, that's what I mean. I don't reckon it would be nice to keep them waiting, even though my bed is a comfy one," I replied dryly.

"' _Them'_ , my King?!"

"Why do you seem so shocked? Are you jealous?"

"How could you ask me that, King Peter?!"

"Why can't I ask you that?!"

"Is Your Majesty serious?! You're having sex with more than one woman at the same time?!" She almost screeched.

That was not true, but it clearly winded her up, so I rolled with it. Evidently, she was frustrated, jealous, and angry. Why? Right, it was because she _cared_. Oh, yes, she did.

"So what?" I snapped pointedly, wanting to provoke her since this was clearly working a lot better than I had anticipated, and I was not going to waste this opportunity. After all, this was what I was here for.

"I thought the Duchess was the only one but now, it turns out that Your Majesty is in fact —"

" _In fact_ ," I decided to finish her sentence for her but twist the ending to make her angrier. "Why don't you join us?" I cocked my head to the side and smirked smugly.

"Your Majesty?! I don't —"

Nope. Not giving her a chance to retort. "You've met Madeleine already, so you don't have to be shy. You see, I am offering you an open invitation to my bed. Feel free to drop by for a visit any time you want, and I promise you, you will never want to leave. Everything that the others get to enjoy when I bed them, you can have too, if you will only say that you love me, and that you want me back."

"I don't want you to bed other women, my King!" She exclaimed impulsively.

I almost laughed aloud because of the success I was enjoying. "Well, too bad for you, Ines Farmington, because _I_ want to bed other women, and other women happen to want to bed _me_ as well," I said nonchalantly.

"How could you, King Peter?! You said you love me, but your actions contradict your words," she said accusatorily.

I closed in on her and glowered at her intensely. "You don't get to interfere with my sex life anymore! I gave you _plenty_ of chances to be part of it, but you weren't interested. I am _sick_ and tired of only having my right hand to settle my…manly predicaments. I am not in any committed relationship, so I _do_ have the right to sleep with other women. And I _will_ have as many women as I please. So either you suck it up, and accept that I won't be the only one in my bed, or you fix the mess you've made, the moment you broke up with me," I snarled sharply, in fuming rage.

"Suck it up?" She snorted, not at all faltering even in spite of our bodies' proximity. "I'd much rather suck something else, honestly," she said boldly, with a kind of confidence and forwardness that was too good to be true, and somewhat uncharacteristic of the Ines I knew. Had she changed so much ever since our breakup? I had no idea. All I knew was that all of a sudden, she had dropped to her knees and was trying to get me out of my pants, which she did not find too difficult. She had pulled down my breeches and my boxers, and stroked my length curiously. She took my tip in her mouth, her tongue pressing against my tip gently, as she licked me, and seemed to be enjoying herself. I couldn't help but wonder, how much of me could she take into her sweet mouth?

"HEY!" She stomped her foot and shouted at me, causing me to snap to attention once again. What the fuck just happened? I was fantasizing about her again? Dammit. I had to be, because if her mouth were full she wouldn't be able to yell at me like she was doing right now. I checked my clothes and yep, once again, I was fully dressed. Nope. No hope of getting laid just yet.

"Why does Your Majesty keep staring at the floor?! Can't you at least make the decent effort of paying attention to me when I'm talking to you, my King, please?!" She exclaimed lividly.

"It's getting a bit too hot for me to focus," I replied drawly.

"Please, Your Majesty, I think you should just go," she said tiredly. "There's no point in talking anymore. You might as well get out of here and go back to…riding your mares, whatever. It's very emotionally draining to keep up with you, King Peter."

I sighed and eyed the bouquet in despair. If she didn't want me here, then I might as well leave. I walked to the door and gripped the handle dolefully before stopping and turning around to say to her, "You know, I wish you'd love me."

I couldn't fathom her facial expression. She replied, "How do you know that I don't, Your Majesty?"

"Well, if you do, perhaps you should show it, or at least quit doing anything that might trick me into thinking otherwise."

"How, my King? How? By accepting the invitation to your bed?" In impugnation, she demurred at my suggestion, seeming to deem it preposterous. "Please get out, King Peter."

"As you wish," I said under my breath and opened the door. But when I did, and when I was about to step outside, I realized I couldn't, because someone else was standing right at the door as well, and it was the brother of the bride from last night's wedding, the person whose identity alternated between that of a friend and that of a courter to Ines. His name was Mitchell Sutton.

I groaned inwardly and walked away from the florist store anyway, and when I walked past him I bumped my shoulder against his, deliberately.

* * *

~Ines' POV~

What was wrong with His Majesty?! He seemed so dazed and bemused one moment, but the next he was making these insinuations, and then suddenly, out of nowhere, he'd send a compliment my way and confess his love for me. This was making no sense and frankly it was giving me a headache, as if my heartache wasn't bad enough already.

When he finally could bring himself to exit the store, somebody else had walked in. Not a client, but rather, Mitchell. His Majesty, on his way out, had bumped his shoulder into Mitchell's. I sighed. His Majesty needed to lose that attitude.

Mitchell came up to me and inquired, "What's happened?"

"Good question. I know just as much as you do," I responded somewhat sardonically.

"You look flustered," he commented. "Have you and King Peter been doing something interesting?"

I frowned. "Like what?" I prodded, urging him to be more specific.

"Well…how do I say this?" He thought hard for a moment before picking up a withering flower on the floor, and began peeling its petals off.

What did he think he was doing?

Dear goodness, were all men that difficult to understand?!

Wait.

A flower.

Deflowered?

"No!" I exclaimed in clarification. " _No_ , Mitchell. He and I did not do anything of that sort, alright? Not even anything close."

"Alright, alright," he dropped the petals and held up his hands in surrender. "Then what did he come here to say to you?"

"Well," I sighed. "He told me that even though he hates me – which is to be expected, honestly – he loves me still."

"He said 'I love you'? Did you say it back?"

"No, I didn't," I groaned.

"Why didn't you? He was giving you a chance to redeem yourself and you…you didn't want it?"

"If I had given in, it would just waste my previous efforts in keeping my distance, and in ending things with him to appease his discontent subjects," I shrugged. "I wasn't even sure if he was serious; his behavior just seemed so erratic. It doesn't add up, you know. He bought flowers from me just now," I explained, and listed out the species he had bought. "I wasn't sure if he knew what those flowers had meant, seeing as he didn't even know what some of them were called, but _I_ knew full well what all of them had meant: rejection, disappointment, stupidity, folly, jealousy, cruelty, hatred, and fickleness. All of these sentiments seemed to be explaining how he felt about me after our breakup. It just makes it hard for me to believe that he still has feelings for me."

"Well, did he say who those flowers were for?" He inquired.

"He did tell me that those flowers were for…someone else," I admitted.

"Then maybe not everything is about you," he replied. "On the contrary I think that if he was bothered to pay a visit to you then surely his feelings hadn't faded yet. There are hundreds of florist stores in Narnia; why visit yours?"

I nodded slowly. "True," I remarked. "But I had better clean this," I said, pointing at the vase I had broken when Peter had walked into the store. After cleaning up, I turned to Mitchell once more and, remembering that I was indeed supposed to be running the store to the best of my ability whilst Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen were out, enquired, "Have you come to buy flowers as well?"

"No. I just wanted to see how you were doing after you left so abruptly last night."

"Sonya sent you?"

"No; I came here because I wanted to. She probably doesn't even know about it," he answered. "Can't I care about your well-being simply because we're friends? I'm not doing this just because of my sister, you know."

"Well, thanks for your friendly concern, but I'd really rather not talk about myself, since, as you said, not everything is about me. I'm still alive, as you can see, so you don't have to worry about me. Let's talk about _you_ instead. I really think that it's time I show you that I care about you too. How did the rest of the party go after my departure?"

"Oh, I met someone…" he began. "Her name is Madeleine. She's a Duchess from Terebinthia."

"Oh," I stiffened at the mention of the name.

"Yes, and…I kind of like Her Grace, I guess. And I think Her Grace likes me too, and so…I invited her to have dinner with me and my family at our new mansion tonight," he revealed.

"Aha, you'll be getting laid with her tonight. You wanna bet?" I said straightforwardly.

"What?" He shook his head in confusion. "What makes you say that?"

"Long story," I murmured.

"Why, is Her Grace known to be promiscuous?" He inquired.

"I don't know," I replied monotonously. "But if you like her then go ahead. At least one of us deserves to be happy. I know that Sonya had orchestrated our courtship, but the main purpose was just to put on a show on the night of her wedding. We can end things now so that you can pursue others that you actually do feel something for. If you think you can find love elsewhere, don't let the opportunity pass you by. I know I wouldn't. So I hope that whatever kind of person Madeleine Wakelin turns out to be, you two will get along. And whoever you decide to be with, I hope that your relationship will be a more successful one than the one I had just ended."

Mitchell smiled and held my hands, and I didn't protest. "Thank you so much. But you and I will still stay friends, won't we?"

I nodded, smiling warmly at him. "Certainly."

He was about to say something else, but the door had burst open once again, causing Mitchell to spring apart from me. My eyes widened when I saw that it was Peter who had reentered the store.

Not another word was said. He just strode toward me promptly, still with the bouquet in his hand, and without prior warning he had kissed me. My heart rate had suddenly vaulted up so rapidly and so drastically that I thought it was going to burst, that I was going to end up in flames. When his lips were on mine, I realized that he was everything I had ever wanted in life. Like a child opening presents on Christmas Day. Like a beggar who had managed to find leftover food in a pile of trash. Like a man dying of thirst finding an oasis.

I had no idea how long that kiss had lasted. It felt like a split of a second, but it also felt like countless infinities. All I knew was that I never wanted to let him go. But he was the one who pulled apart first. He shoved the bouquet into my hands and, panting, he spoke. "When I said that the flowers were for Madeleine, I lied. _You_ are the intended recipient. _You_ are the one I want."

Right after his dramatic profession of love, he shot a slightly hostile glare at Mitchell, while I just stood there, not knowing what to do or how to react or what there was I could say. It seemed Peter felt the same way as well, as he didn't say or do anything else. He was out the door already, before I could give him a response.

"Well," Mitchell, who I suppose must have been the calmest one here, tapped his foot on the floor, spoke. "That was interesting. It seems I've gained the magical ability of invisibility."

"What…what even happened?!" I babbled senselessly, touching my lips hesitantly as the bouquet of flowers almost slipped out of my hands so I had to tighten my clutch on it.

"I think you know what just happened. It's just going to take time for you to believe it," he chuckled. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but just now, he glowered at me in an antagonizing manner, as I telling me to know my place because he had staked his claim on you."

I rolled my eyes. "I sound like an object now."

"I don't think he meant it like that, but he just wanted to make a statement. He wanted to make sure I knew that you're his. Are you?"

"Haven't I always been?"

* * *

 **A/n: Someone will be getting laid (for real!) in the next chapter! ;D**


	38. Nocturnal Rendezvous

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, Connors, CairParavel, Narniafan, Emily, EC, Evalin Ashryver, Daphne, Bella, Emma, and all the other guests. ;DD**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

What a day it had been. I could not get over the kiss I had with Ines today, and all the fantasies that had kept resurfacing in my mind, which really did not help at all. I stared at the unbelievably huge bulge in my trousers, and groaned in agony. Madeleine was not here at Court tonight, because she, as she said, would be having dinner, in Sutton Manor, with 'Monsieur Sutton', as she called him. Maybe instead of my name, that's what she would be moaning tonight. Hmm.

Eh, still, I hoped she could keep him occupied. So that he would stay as far away from Ines as possible, so that I could have her. But alas, that was just wishful thinking, and at the end of the day, I could not have her, and she would not have me either. What a pity. I guessed it's just me and my hand tonight, then?

I had finished dinner an hour ago. And now, I was just wasting time in this lounge, all alone, doing nothing in particular. My plan for the rest of the night was to go to my room now to take a bath, then do my business and fall asleep as soon as possible so that I'd quit thinking of Ines. It was so painful to think about her; I wish I could just switch my brain off at times.

I stood up and, loitering quite aimlessly and meandering rather pointlessly, made my way back to my room. But on my way, I had bumped into Caspian, who was evidently in a better mood than I was.

"Hey, Pete," he spoke to me first. "You don't look so good. Got your heart broken again?"

I briefly explained to Caspian my dealings with Ines today and why I was in such a mood.

"Well, you shouldn't have anything to worry about. You have Madeleine to help you out, don't you?" He raised his eyebrows.

"She's not going to be back until late at night," I whined. "Help me; I am so in need."

"Well I'm not going to sleep with you," he snorted.

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny," I rolled my eyes, clapping slowly.

"But, I do know someone who can…well, give you a hand."

"Really?" My mood was instantly brightened. "Who might that angel be?"

"Wait in your room and very soon you'll see."

* * *

I did not have to wait for long. I had just finished my bath when somebody knocked on my door. I presumed it was Caspian so I put on my robes quickly and opened the door. But it was not Caspian. (And no, it was not Ines either. No such luck for me today. Maybe tomorrow.) It was a woman, quite tall – almost my height – with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Your Majesty," she curtsied.

She looked familiar. "Who are you?" I had to ask anyway. "I feel like I've seen her perhaps a few months ago."

"You have, my King. My name is Diane."

I clicked my tongue. "Oh, so you're Caspian's ex-mistress?"

"Yes, King Peter. I did serve His Majesty a couple of years ago. But His Majesty has sent me here to serve you," she explained. I nodded and step aside. When she stepped inside, I could tell from her facial expression that she was amazed by the splendor and pomp of my bedroom. But she quickly remembered that she was not here to be given a tour of the place; she had a job to do. So she turned to me and said, "His Majesty had informed me that you were in great distress, and were desperately in need of a companion. So what can I do for you to make you less distraught, my King?"

I smirked as she began to undress eagerly. "Why don't you show me what you're best at?"

"Certainly, Your Majesty," she smiled at me professionally as she stripped me naked. "Only, it just might be too hot for you to handle."

"Ah, I doubt that," I chuckled as each garment was peeled off.

She did not reply, for she had got on her knees and her mouth was occupied with something else. Pleasure jolted through my body and coursed through my veins. She was so comfortable with taking me in her mouth; there was no protest or uneasiness even in spite of my size. Usually, other women tended to use their hands to rub what they couldn't take in with their mouth, but Diane was an exception. Her hands were behind her back that had made me _very_ impressed. In addition to her muffled moans, I bet she could even hum a tune while blowing me, since she was doing this so confidently and professionally. I rocked back and forth, and she responded readily, her head bobbing up and down at a pace and rhythm that had very soon matched the movements of my hips. When she applied pressure on my frenulum with the tip of her tongue, grunts of ecstasy had escaped my lips uncontrollably, much like my bountiful seed that was pouring right down her throat, so deep that I doubted she even got to taste it. As a result, she swallowed – since it was halfway down her throat already.

I didn't even wait till I had fully recovered from the intensity of my orgasm, because the truth was that I didn't _want_ to wait. I couldn't _bear_ to wait. As soon as she rose to her feet I had grabbed her and pressed her to the wall roughly and abruptly, her nose pressed against the slightly cool surface. We were both sweating heavily. I grabbed her and kissed her jaw and neck. She smiled contently, and skillfully jutted out her hips for my easy access. I regarded this as one of the naughtiest positions ever, since it wasn't just the traditional 'stand-and-deliver' technique. Without a second thought, I had thrusted into her. Her muscles had gripped my hardness in a way that had sparked a sensation I hadn't experienced in quite a long time – with every woman it was different, and even though I was sure a lot of men had been with Diane before, I didn't mind it a single bit, because why should I care, when she was giving _me_ so much pleasure right now, by allowing me to slam into her fervidly? With her back arched and her palms on the wall to support herself, I pounded into her vehemently, my grunts sounding more throaty and gravelly. She'd gasp and moan to my thrusts and those sounds were glorious as well; I was grateful that she wasn't faking it or producing piercing screams.

My hands were groping her hips as I pummeled her. I could hardly control the force of my thrusts because I was so close to my climax that I was basically a slave to my own impending orgasm. I was rocking her back and forth and bucking my hips wildly, breathing heavily and losing control. All this time I was racing to the top of the mountain, and now I got there, I decided to have my release _in_ her. She gasped as she felt me fill her up with my warm seed. I slowed down but did not pull out from her just yet. It was only after she had had her high, which I could tell based on the way her muscles clenched around my rod, that I removed myself from her.

Panting, she turned around satisfactorily. "Thank you, King Pete—"

"Not another word, mistress," I said sternly. I just wasn't in the mood for talking; I was in the mood for fucking. I directed her to the nearest couch and lied down on it, beckoning her over. "Get over here and ride me."

I was expecting her to straddle me while facing me, but when she mounted me she opted for reverse cowgirl instead. I loved it way more than I thought I would. Once again she slid onto my length and began gyrating her hips, grinding tirelessly. I roamed my hands over her thighs as she threw a seductive glance back at me, effectively bringing me one step closer to my release that I really needed. To be fair and considerate because that was the way I was regardless of whomever it was that I was bedding, I rubbed her love button and played with it using my fingers to drive her wild. She was humping me even faster now, moaning here and gasping then; it's not going to be long until I'd fill her up with my hot liquids once more. Delivering a smack to her backside, she whimpered but the intended effect was achieved: she had picked up more speed, and now it could be said that she was fucking herself with my rod. I didn't have to smack her another time — she had brought both of us to our climaxes already. Hers was signaled by a sharper gasp in bliss, while mine was a low growl of extreme pleasure, as our juices mixed.

She hopped off me as soon as she was done, and I stood up too, no need for soft kisses and endearing words. I led her to the bed and put her in position, hovering over her and asking as I stroked my manhood glistening with her wetness, "Is this just like how you were in service to Caspian as well?"

She smirked. "His Majesty likes it rougher."

"How much rougher?" I inquired curiously as I grappled and squeezed her breasts, smearing her dew on them.

"How much rougher can you go, High King?" She enquired provocatively.

"Why don't we find out?" I smirked as I entered her without prior indication, causing her to gasp aloud. In this position I could go as deep as I wanted. The headboard was hitting the wall, and the tip of my rod would probably be hitting a wall too if I went any deeper. I also knew that I wouldn't last very long in this position since it was so immensely pleasurable. I plunged deep into her with each thrust while rubbing her mercilessly with my skilful fingers. My other hand never once left her bosom and I took the liberty of squeezing her hard perks to make her moan and completely belong to me. She wanted rough? She'd get rough.

"Your Majesty," she exclaimed loudly. Honestly this pretty little whore could hiss and writhe all she wanted but there was no way she could escape the pleasure that was flooding her quim like my seed was. It must be so tormenting to her; sweet, blissful torture in its rawest form. I saturated her womanhood with my liquids while once more her muscles contracted around my erection to squeeze out the last bits. Grunting, I pulled out from her forcefully as she panted.

The post-coitus hormones that were meant to make me fall asleep were beginning to kick in, and since I had spent so much energy burying my frustrations into Diane, right now I needed sleep more than sex. Using what was left of my energy, I mustered enough strength to roll out of bed. I grabbed a bag of coins but I wasn't really bothered to count how much money there was inside. I just handed it to Diane, who had got dressed quickly and had made her way to me. She accepted the gold coins and she eyed the contents greedily.

"Well that should cover it," I remarked, not caring how much she charged for three rounds of sex. But she nodded happily and looked as if I was paying her for thirty. I chuckled. "How was it, though? Rough enough for you?"

"Not _quite_ , my King," she winked at me, quirking the corner of her wantonly.

I laughed. She was insatiable, and she knew exactly just what to say to stir my loins. "You haven't seen the best of me yet. But come again tomorrow night. Same place. I require your services. To save time, just wear as little as possible."

"Come again? I will, King Peter, I assure you," she giggled at my unintentional pun. "Goodnight, High King."


	39. Crony

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, Bella, Emma, Evalin Ashryver (aka Aelin Galathynius, Jeslanzorinel, DragonHearted, etc.), GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, Narniafan, Emily, CairParavel, Connors, QueenLucyfan, Daphne, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Sutton Manor, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Duchess Madeleine had arrived at Sutton Manor, bringing only a handmaiden with her. Though not as large and as lofty as Ridgeway Manor that it was situated right next to, it was neat and newly built, as a chief residence for the new in-laws of the Ridgeway family, one of the most renowned and ancient Telmarine aristocratic families, even though the Sutton family lineage could not be traced back to any noble or royal bloodlines. But then again, it was the commoners who had the greatest potential of rising in society.

Madeleine was expecting a butler to get the door. But it was Mitchell who appeared.

Meanwhile, Marchioness Sonya, the new Lady Ridgeway, was skipping down the stairs while two footmen were helping her with her bags. "Where's Ruben?" she said to no one in particular.

"His Lordship is waiting on the carriage already, my Lady," answered one of the maids politely.

"Oh, look, it's the bride," Madeleine beamed.

"Your Grace," Sonya smiled. "You've come to have dinner with my family."

Madeleine glanced at Mitchell mirthfully. "Yes. It was kind and courteous of your lord brother to invite me over for dinner in your new residence. By the way, I really enjoyed myself at your wedding, my Lady. The nicest thing about it all was the decorations and the flowers. It was all so beautiful."

"Thank you, Lady Bleckley! I'm glad you had a great time. I can't take all the credit for the decorations — my mother in law is better than me in that aspect. But I am made quite happy! Not many guests paid attention to these details like Your Grace did. Most of them praised the wine instead, because we all know that that is what my father in law is most proud of," Sonya grinned.

"Granted, my Lady, the amaretto was nice," Madeleine added, chuckling.

"Well then, Mitchell will let the kitchen staff know about it so that it will be served with the dessert, won't you, brother?" Sonya suggested.

"Of course, sister. Anything you wish," he nodded good-naturedly. "How does that sound, Lady Bleckley?" he turned to ask Madeleine.

"Wonderful," Madeleine beamed.

"In case Your Grace is interested, the flowers at my wedding were provided by and arranged by a florist store just in the village of Cair Paravel, really not too far away from here. It's run by the Farmington family. Have you heard of Katrina Farmington, the Viscountess of Selby? You must have, since you are good friends with His Majesty, King Caspian and there's no doubt you are acquainted with his lady courter. Her Ladyship is the niece of the owners of the florist store," Sonya revealed.

"Oh," Madeleine smiled a little uneasily. "Yes, I am indeed acquainted with Lady Selby," she said, although she would any day describe Katrina as her rival than a mere acquaintance. "Won't Your Ladyship stay and have dinner with us?"

"I'm sorry, Your Grace; I'm afraid not. My lord husband and I are leaving for our honeymoon...now," Sonya replied.

"Enjoy your honeymoon, my Lady," Madeleine smiled, and had learned from her previous experience with Queen Susan not to be pushy with where a couple had chosen for their honeymoon destination. Madeleine knew that she could just invite the newlywed couple to her hometown on another occasion.

After saying goodbyes to each of her family members — which meant that her mother, Madam Pearl, and her younger siblings ,Clint and Molly, both of whom Madeleine had been introduced to already, were all in the vestibule downstairs — Sonya went out the door.

Dinner was served and the conversation was lively. Madeleine found that Mitchell's family was very nice and warm to her and she liked them a lot. Given their manners, she even found it difficult to believe that they were originally from the same social class as Katrina was.

After dessert, Mitchell wanted to show Madeleine around the manor, so they took a turn in the courtyard outside. "I hope Your Grace is enjoying your time here," he said.

"Yes, I love it. Your lady mother is such a genial hostess, and your siblings were so pleasant," she said happily. "Nothing like how noisy or impolite you'd expected them to be!"

"It's all because Your Grace is visiting us at a propitious time. There's no way I'd believe Molly and Clint could possibly be so well-behaved at the dinner table, especially without Sonya around," Mitchell giggled. "It's still a bit bizarre to us that we have a mansion all to ourselves now. It's all so surreal, but I suppose we could get used to it," he added. "I was initially a bit worried that Your Grace want to associate yourself with me and my family, though."

"Because of your commoner roots? Nonsense. I know that I can give the impression that I would only interact with those of or above my station, but I actually don't care if you're from a poor family, whatsoever. One of my best friends in Terebinthia was, in fact, born to a family whose background is no wealthier than yours. Either way, I'm glad I got to know you," Madeleine said earnestly.

"I also thought that Your Grace and the High King's Majesty were...courting, to a certain extent?"

"Oh, no," Madeleine laughed. "Peter and I are not courting, to _any_ extent. We're not even bothered to put up a show like you and Miss Farmington did. You know, it's mostly because of her that Peter is suffering so much. He's sharing a bed with me not because he loves me, and it's not because I love him either, but because he wants to forget."

"His Majesty is not the only one who's suffering, Lady Bleckley. Ines is too," Mitchell pointed out. "Even though we appear to be courting, we're actually just friends, because she is in love with a King Peter, and to the both of us, courtships have to be based on love. But as for myself...well, there's nobody in my heart at the moment."

"But then if that is the case, why do you and Ines even bother to pretend to court?"

"The insane idea was Sonya's, Your Grace. Not ours," Mitchell explained, guffawing. "As you know, my sister is friends with Ines, and she wanted to help Ines make King Peter jealous."

"Then her plan is working because Peter did get jealous. Very jealous, it was bordering on anger," Madeleine admitted.

"That's true; he visited the florist store earlier today and I happened to have walked in on their one-on-one conversation. But you know, if I hadn't interrupted them, they would have been all over each other and...I don't want to know what they might do. Probably break more vases."

"What about you though? How many girls have you courted before?" she enquired.

He chortled. "Your question assumes I have courted someone before, Your Grace. What if I tell you I haven't?"

"Then I could only say to you in reply that you are a liar because I'm sure that's not the case," she giggled. "You're charming."

"Alright, then I will admit that I have been in a few courtships before. Just as Your Grace has, I'm sure."

"That's true," she smiled.

"Would it please Your Grace to stay in Narnia for a while? Or would Your Grace be leaving for Terebinthia soon?"

"I don't have plans of leaving Narnia just yet. After all, my mother, the Dowager Duchess of Bleckley, had sent me here to...hunt for a husband, you can say. But it all depends, if there is no reason for me to stay, then I will be going back to my hometown."

"But...if someone gives Your Grace a reason to stay?"

"Then stay I shall."

* * *

 **(The Red Keep, Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

~Gilda's POV~

After having lunch with Tomas, it was time for him and his entourage to go to Narnia, where he would be reunited with his sister in law, Princess Carissa. It was so nice that he and I could be friends without the pressures of being a married couple for dynastic purposes. My family and I saw them off, and Bates joined us but it was not out of obligation. Rather, it was because he used to have a crush on Keziah Tarkheena, one of Tomas' allies/subordinates/supporters/spies/courtiers. But that was a couple of years ago.

I returned to my office afterward and found my former governess waiting for me. I used to her Miss Tracy when I was her pupil. Well, technically I still called her that now, even though officially she was Bates' mother and the wife of my royal father's secretary. She and I maintained a close relationship even after I had completed my education, and we saw each other a lot, particularly because Bates and I were best friends.

"It's been 10 years, Queen Gilda," she said joyously.

"Hmm? 10 years since what?" I asked, hoping I hadn't forgotten a promise that I'd made 10 years ago.

"Since you wrote this poem, my Queen," she answered and handed a parchment to me which instantly drew a smile upon my face when I saw what that was.

"Oh! Has it been that long already! It doesn't feel like it!" I remarked in disbelief and in cheer. Although it was a short poem (not short for a 7-year-old poet) I savored every word as I read it, even my squiggly handwriting.

"Time flies, Your Majesty," Miss Tracy grinned.

"Ah, it does, it does," I smiled, noting how I signed off as 'Colson' instead of the usual 'Gilda R'.

"Perhaps Your Majesty would like to take a look at this too?" She handed me yet another parchment also with messy handwriting. "This is what my son wrote about his best friend 10 years ago."

Giddily, I thanked her and approached Bates. I was making my way to his chambers when I passed by the lounge and already saw him there, and he was chatting my husband, both of them laughing loudly. Nothing pleased me more than to see the two of them getting along so well!

"And then she just started to shed tears, because apparently she thought the music was too beautiful," Bates continued whilst Edmund clutched his tummy with his hands from laughing too hard. "So naturally I made fun of her, and you know what she did? You won't believe it; she grabbed her mother's goblet and poured wine over my head! In retaliation!" He barely finished his sentence before joining Edmund in cracking up. I couldn't contain my chuckle either as I walked up to them. I knew which anecdote Bates was sharing with Ed. Another memory of our 7 year old selves.

"10 years after, I'd still cry when I hear that song," I shrugged casually, sitting down with them.

"And I'd still mock you," Bates giggled.

"You're not allowed to; I'm your High Queen!" I chortled. "And I'd still pour wine over your head."

"Oh, have I told you about the time I poured coconut milk over Lucy's head?" Edmund guffawed and put his arm around my shoulder.

"You did?" I asked, my giggly voice a higher pitch than normal. "Why in the world would you did that to your sweet sister?"

"Well, she wasn't that sweet a sister back then," he replied slyly.

"It's difficult to imagine Her Majesty can be anything but sweet, though," said Bates, sounding intrigued.

"Tell us more," I said to Edmund sweetly.

"Of course. My father was a soldier and he gave me this toy soldier figure the last time I saw him. Lucy knew how much it meant to me, but she threatened to flush it down the toilet."

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Believe me, she was a wily kid and now, no less wily a woman," he remarked.

"Is it really possible that the Valiant Queen has this side to her?" Bates looked to be in utter disbelief. "I mean, Her Majesty wasn't anything like that when we had tea the other day."

"You haven't known her for long, dear Sir," Edmund wriggled his eyebrows.

"Will I ever get to, though?"

"Do you want to?" Edmund chuckled.

"It would be my honor and pleasure to," said Bates politely and humbly yet genuinely.

"You'll get plenty of chances to. As long as you come with us whenever we go to Narnia," I offered.

"Wonderful," he beamed. "Now, how about the poems you're here to talk about?" He pointed at the parchments in my hand.

I smiled. "Yes. Edmund, would you like to take a look? My lovely works when I was at the tender age of 7. Clearly I'm talented."

"I have no doubt you are," he replied saccharinely, willing to entertain me. "Except it's 'drawn'. Here, in this stanza. Not 'drawed'."

"Oh, come on. I was a child," I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Tell you what, Colson. In another 10 years' time, we're gonna take these out and look at them again, we'll look back and we'll laugh about it."

"Tell you what, Bates," I chuckled. "It's a promise, then."


	40. Informants

**A/n: Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, Connors, QueenLucyFan, Aslanmane, GoldenAgeNarnia, CairParavel, EC, Emma, Bella, Narniafan, Emily, Evalin Ashryver, Daphne, and all the other guests. ;D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

"Reepicheep and I took a short walk in the village of Cair Paravel this morning," said Caspian to me as we had lunch together right before he had to go for his afternoon session of work. "Naturally we saw your uncle and aunt."

"Oh," I said cautiously. I couldn't be sure yet it was going to be good news. It was also fishy that he only saw Aunt Eileen and Uncle Hugh but not Ines. "And did you say anything to them?"

"Well, I haven't seen them since your investiture ceremony, so I figured I'd have them come over for dinner tonight so we could catch up," he explained.

"Tonight?" I asked slowly.

"Yes. Unless you've made other plans?"

"No…"

"Or...do you not want to?" He inquired. "It's alright. I understand that you haven't spoken with them face to face for a while now because of...issues."

"Caspian," I said tenderly. "No, it's fine. It's courteous of you. I'll bet Reep wouldn't have had it any other way," I giggled.

"If you're sure, then it's confirmed. They'll be coming to Court to dine with us this evening," he grinned. "It'll give you a chance to properly converse with them. And I'll be here."

"So I have nothing to be worried about," I beamed and nodded. "Perfect." It was indeed time. We never really talked since we quarreled, and we'd only been communicating through our correspondences. I had to tell them about the mansion that I'd brought them. Even though I couldn't get Rodney Mansion, I still purchased Humboldt Mansion for them. In fact, I might even put forward a special request to them.

* * *

Tonight's dinner had turned out to be much more pleasant than I could ask for, filled with smiles and laughter. As a precautionary measure, we had a mutual agreement not to bring up a particular family member, to prevent an argument. It was not at all fun to quarrel with the people who raised me and even more dispiriting to see them taking the side of someone who disappointed me thoroughly.

"Kat, you and His Majesty are behaving so much like a married couple already! Isn't that right, Hugh?" Aunt Eileen commented mirthfully.

"I agree! Acting in perfect harmony, might I add," Uncle Hugh looked very pleased. "Wait till you're an old married couple like we are. You won't even be able to stand each other," he joked.

"Hey, it's not that I can't stand you; I just can't stand that you don't want to do the dishes because I'm already the one doing it for the whole week," Aunt Eileen rolled her eyes yet chuckled rather than look frustrated.

"Yeah, because I'm already cooking so I think it's fair that you clean up," said Uncle Hugh without missing a beat.

"Cooking? You call that cooking? All you did was wash the vegetables and grumble about it the whole time. That doesn't count," Aunt Eileen retorted but she was not in fact irked.

"I can stop doing that then, if it vexes you so," Uncle Hugh shrugged.

"No, it doesn't! That's not what I mean! I'm just saying that — alright, I'm not having this conversation with you right now. Look at us; we are forgetting ourselves! I apologize, Your Majesty," said Aunt Eileen seriously.

"No, _I_ apologize, my King. You see, Eileen doesn't quite —"

"Feel free to ignore him, King Caspian."

Both Caspian and I exchanged smiles. "It's perfectly alright," said Caspian pleasantly. "But wouldn't it be nice if you could refer to me as your nephew too, instead of only as your King?"

It was their turn to exchange looks. It was Uncle Hugh who found the words first. "Why, I don't know about 'nice', Your Majesty, but…"

"It's just that...would that be proper, King Caspian?" Aunt Eileen enquired.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about being disrespectful. I do permit it," Caspian replied.

"I thought that only the relatives of the royal family were the only outsiders who would be allowed to do that, my King," said Uncle Hugh hesitantly.

"I assure you that it is completely acceptable, and in fact preferred, even, that you address me in the same manner that you address Kat," he smiled.

"In that case," said Aunt Eileen delightedly. "We shall gladly oblige our King!"

"And nephew!" Uncle Hugh added.

" _Future_ nephew," he replied. "You are the only people I want to call my uncle and aunt."

"You're absolutely welcome to call us that," Aunt Eileen gushed in exhilaration.

"How soon is that future though?" Uncle Hugh asked eagerly.

I was just about to open my mouth as I felt that this was the golden opportunity for me to make my request that I'd been thinking about for some time now. But that chance was taken from me when Caspian spoke instead.

"Not quite soon enough, given how much I love your niece," he said with such earnestness, and I could even observe fierceness. "It could never fall short of her affections for me," he added and grasped my hand under the table. "And because of that I am determined to eliminate whoever or whatever gets in the way of our happiness, especially when at this point our short term target in our relationship is to get married. But in order to do that we need your help and, in fact, cooperation."

I looked at him incredulously. It was not that I disagreed with him or disapproved of what he was saying. On the contrary, I was just astonished that he knew exactly what I was going to request of my aunt and uncle. It was so unexpected yet kind of heartwarming to see that Caspian knew me so well. Truly in perfect harmony, just like Uncle Hugh said just now.

"I am sure that you are aware that elder sisters are required, by tradition, to be married before younger ones can be. We respect this tradition and would like to follow it. As a King, and Kat as my future Queen, we are expected to uphold Telmarine customs, but it would be difficult for us to believe and accept that our dearest aunt and uncle would do nothing to help remove the obstacles in our way, especially when surely you can attest for our love for each other," Caspian continued. "Obviously, there is the option of ordering a marriage of one of my subjects, for it is my prerogative as King, but it does not please me to have to take this step when in fact things can be made much easier once we have your willing involvement and support. And so we must ask that you lend a helping hand and do for us, your beloved niece and, hopefully, future nephew, whatever is absolutely in your power to."

I remained astounded as Caspian had phrased it much better than I would have. He was much subtler and more indirect but the effect was there. I could see from their faces that they knew exactly what we were asking of them, although they looked unsure. It must be tough for them to have to choose, for they would be going for the happiness of one niece at the cost of another's. But I was not the niece who threw her own future away and made stupid decisions. I stayed with the one I loved and I would not leave Caspian, ever. Me and Caspian — we were the couple worth fighting for.

I nodded at them resolutely, confirming my agreement with Caspian. We did need them to root for us. "As we await your good news," I went on, adopting Caspian's tone because it worked so well. "I have some good news for you too," I announced, and conjured an envelope which contained the keys to Humboldt Mansion. I also explained to them that I had been thinking about them day and night whilst I was in Archenland. As they never got to go to Archenland before, it might make a nice vacation mansion for them. They deserved a break anyway, not just from years and years of nonstop work but also from Ines. They were thrilled that they now had a mansion of their own and thanked us ever so profusely for this present. I just hoped they wouldn't see this gift as a bribe — I was sincere and really heartily wanted them to have Humboldt Mansion, just as much as I wanted to be married to Caspian. Both he and I were resolved to not allow anyone or anything to stand in our way. It was our hope that my uncle and aunt would be on our side instead of us against the world.

* * *

~Peter's POV~

The next morning, I woke up feeling much more refreshed, energized and revitalized, and less brokenhearted over Ines. Could I be healing?

After a morning bath, it was time for breakfast. I jogged down the stairs and on my way to the dining room, I bumped into Madeleine.

"Hey, Madeleine," I waved, in a good mood.

" _Bonjour_ , Peter," she smiled. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to spend the night with you. By the time I got back from Sutton Manor it was pretty late at night already. And I ran into Caspian, who informed me of the gratifying fact that my spot had been occupied by somebody else already."

"Yes, that's true. Don't worry; I had my fun with someone else. But it's not who you're thinking of. She's a more professional woman. I think you know what I mean."

She giggled. "I see you've taken my advice and that you have indeed gone to pay _somebody_ a visit."

"The Sutton boy told you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Mm hmm. But that's not all; he also told me that yesterday he had caught you and…somebody in a bit of a situation yesterday, with unprecedented levels of sexual tension," she added. "About that, if you want, I can talk to her and give her a bit of advice about your preferences in bed, so that if you two ever get back together, she won't be clueless."

"You think there's still hope?"

"Of course! When I was with Mitchell last night —"

"What does that mean?"

"That he and I were chatting. Fully dressed. Not in bed."

"Surprising."

"I should hate to be predictable," she smirked. "Anyway Mitchell told me that he and Ines were only 'together' because it was staged by his sister Sonya, the new Lady Ridgeway. They wanted to make you jealous, and clearly, it worked. Believe it or not, she never stopped loving you, Peter."

"She loves me? That must be why she left me and broke my heart. A flawless explanation. It all makes sense to me now," I said sardonically.

"Mitchell doesn't know everything, but Sonya knows a little more than he does, and from what _I_ know, apparently, she only left you because she reckoned it was safer for you to be away from her."

"To protect me?" I snorted.

"That's what it looks like, from my perspective. But now you're about to embark on a quest to find out why she had to lie for your protection," she said mysteriously, kissing my cheek before proceeding to another lounge.

* * *

I had my breakfast, while Susan and Tyrone were having their council meeting. Lucy had set off to one of the towns to teach the kids how to draw, somewhat like Su's archery classes. I had wanted to speak to Caspian, about a lot of things, but as I preferred to have some privacy, I approached him in his office.

"Ah, Pete. I was actually quite eager to speak to you, since I wanted to know if I had commended the right person into your service last night."

I sat down and smiled. "Yes, I did enjoy myself. It was very physically pleasurable, but also comforting, emotionally. I needed that soothing effect, even though it might not last very long since I know that by tonight I'll need it again. It's like a drug. I had 3 rounds of that last night, but Diane is a robust whore; she doesn't get tired at all."

"So will she be visiting your bedchambers again tonight?" He inquired.

"She better. There's something about the way she rides me that I could get addicted to. So I'd like to keep her for a while. You don't mind, do you?" I inquired casually.

"Not at all. I don't need her anymore since I have Kat," he grinned.

"Oh, how are you two doing?"

"Can't complain. Actually, no, there is something I can and must complain about," he admitted.

"To me?" I enquired.

He proceeded to tell me about his dinner with the Farmingtons last night went, and what he and Katrina had asked of her uncle and aunt. From his tone, I had a hunch that he was galvanizing me to marry Ines before she could be taken by some other unknown man. I, however, told him about what Madeleine had let on to me about Ines' ulterior motives.

"So you're telling me that she-who-must-not-be-named just lied about not loving you? She did it without any difficulty? Because my belief is that…well, you know what they say. That when you're talking to the person you love the most, you just can't lie to that person. Like, you just cannot. It's inexplicable, but that's the way it is," he replied.

"That's what I've been told by Madeleine, who has been told by Mitchell Sutton, who has in turn been told by his younger sister, Sonya, you know the new Lady Ridgeway, who happens to be a close friend to…she-who-must-not-be-named," I explained.

"Why in Narnia would Madeleine even be talking to a man who doesn't even have a title?" Caspian frowned.

"Oh, well, she likes him a bit. She finds him attractive," I shrugged. "She told me that she-who-must-not-be-named did what she did to keep me safe. But safe from what? What is it that I need protection from? I don't recall seeing or hearing – or smelling or tasting for that matter – anything that could potentially put my life in danger," I said.

Caspian thought hard for a moment before snapping his fingers. "The parade last month."

I was surprised at first, but as I thought about it, I was able to recall something. "Well she was telling me that she wasn't feeling quite well after the parade. And then the next day, she doesn't love me anymore. Do you think she's seen or heard something that made her think that someone was trying to cause harm to me? I mean, the whole country knows she's not very popular, at least when compared to her sister, and especially when compared to Helga."

"It's possible that the reasons she gave you for breaking up with you weren't all to it," he replied unsurely.

"I do want to get to the bottom of this, but how are we going to find out what she really is thinking? I can't just go to her and confront her and demand that she tells me why she's doing this to me. I've already visited her yesterday and it was a catastrophe, so I'd avoid that," I sighed.

Caspian looked away for a moment but then looked back at me. I could tell that he had come up with something. "Diane!"

"What about her?" I asked, a bit befuddled.

"Diane spends a lot of time in the village. She can be our eyes and ears. Our spy. She can keep an eye on she-who-must-not-be-named for us, and nobody will even suspect a thing or find it funny that she's around. At night, when she visits your bedchamber, she can tell you what she's found out," he explained.

"Ah," I said, enlightened. "That is a brilliant idea. I'm going to speak with her tonight then."

"But if we find out that Ines broke up with you out of love," he said, probably realizing that what he just said was too paradoxical to make sense. "Will you still be bedding Diane?"

"Well, if I find out that she still loves me, then of course I want her back in my life, but that doesn't mean she wants me back in her life. So until I can have a confirmation from her that she wants us to be together, the whore is mine."

Caspian nodded in approval. "Then we have a plan."

* * *

 **A/n: We haven't had a scene between Caspian and Katrina in forever...**

 **P.S. I hope y'all hadn't forgotten about the Seymour family from Archenland. :DD**


	41. The Winner Takes It All

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, Emma, Bella, Evalin Ashryver, Emily, Narniafan, CairParavel, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, Connors, Daphne, and all the other guests. :DD**

* * *

 **(Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

~Chronicler's POV~

This afternoon, Queen Gilda and King Edmund were seated on their thrones. All the members of their Privy Council (except for Countess Abigail, who was with Madam Louisa at the moment, arranging their Queen's closet to make room for the newly tailored maternity dresses) were present in the Throne Room. Right now, they were prepared for an audience with three Archenlanders. One of them was Ralph, Lord Seymour, 9th Marquess of Whitfield. He was accompanied by his younger brother, Silas Seymour, 9th Viscount of Odessa. They had brought along their young nephew, Lord Corin Courtenay, as it was time for them to put their plan into action. The adults in the room looked serious, but the child, clearly, was the one who was paying no attention to whatever was going on. He sat on the floor in the middle of the room playing with the toy that he had brought along with him.

"You may state your business," Gilda said regally.

"Your Highnesses," Ralph began brusquely. Everybody else had expected him to refer to the High Queen and High King with 'Your Majesties', but Ralph had his own reasons: he simply did not acknowledge Gilda as Queen, and therefore he would not acknowledge Edmund as King Consort either. This was already treason and he was putting not only himself but also his whole family in danger, but that didn't cross his mind. "I'm here because I believe you two should not be on those thrones."

Now the room was filled with gasps and mumbles of astonishment. Although Gilda and Edmund, too, were astounded, their facial expressions did not show it.

"What you are suggesting is treason, Lord Whitfield! Her Majesty is the rightful heir to the throne, unless King Nain had another child, prior to Queen Gilda's birth, that we are unaware of," one of the council members, Lord Bennet, piped up indignantly.

"What makes you say so, Marquess Ralph?" Gilda inquired neutrally, not the least bit daunted.

"I say this because my nephew, Lord Corin, has a claim to the throne," Ralph said boastfully.

"Corin's royal lineage descends from Corin Colson, Prince of Archenland, Marquess of Clayton," Silas chimed in.

"Prince Edmund," Ralph added, shocking everybody once again but not referring to the Pevensie as a King. "Surely you were acquainted with His Royal Highness, the royal brother of King Cor, the First of His Name, the brother in law of Queen Aravis, and the uncle of King Ram, the First of His Name."

"Indeed I am acquainted with His Highness; he and my royal sister Queen Lucy were once courters," Edmund replied laxly. "However, my wife's royal lineage can be traced back to King Cor, for she is a direct descendant, a Colson. Lord Corin may have royal blood running in his veins, but only very thinly, as he is a Courtenay, not a Colson."

"And, honestly, anyone with the surname Courtenay would share some degree of consanguinity with the royal house of Colson," Gilda pointed out. "So if he has claim to the throne, so will hundreds of others. Even if I step down from my throne, why should I make His Lordship the next King of Archenland?

Lord Bennet piped up. "If I may —"

"You may not," Ralph snarled.

"Let His Lordship finish," said Gilda sternly.

"If I remember correctly, there are still two other Courtenay women ahead of Lord Corin in the Courtenay leg of the line of succession. The first in line after the Colson family ought to be my lady wife, followed by her first cousin, Lady Eleanor Courtenay. And then it would be Lord Corin."

"I know that to be true, but is it not obvious already, Lady Camden?" Ralph rebutted, referring to Gilda's title (Marchioness of Camden) when she was Crown Princess, another treasonable offence. "It's better to have a male ruler on the throne than a female one. We can't have females running the nation. Archenland has never had one before, and our ancestors have made an effort to prevent that — why? Because they know of the catastrophic consequences if they let women rule!"

"Really?!" Edmund scowled. "I was personally acquainted with His Highness the Prince Corin, as well as with His Majesty the King Cor, and neither of them were misogynistic like you are, Lord Whitfield. If you believe women should not be in a position of power, perhaps you should take a look at your own daughter who is our proxy in Narnia."

"Besides, Marquess Ralph, as far as I see, your nephew is still a child. How do you expect a child to rule a kingdom?" Gilda frowned.

"Well until he reaches the age of majority, he will need a Lord Protector," Silas stated.

"And which one of you will be his Lord Protector?" Edmund scoffed.

" _I_ will be Lord Protector," Ralph said resolutely.

"Why?" Gilda demanded. "What makes you think you are more capable than I am at governing a country?"

"Why not? I am a man," Ralph replied overbearingly.

"It is not the first time an uncle has stepped up as a Lord Protector," Silas said nonchalantly, referring to Miraz's rule in Narnia. "Lord Corin is the son of our lady sister, but we love him as if he were our own. He trusts us enough to let us make decisions for him."

"This is absurd," Edmund groused.

Gilda remained as calm as she could manage. "I see what you mean. I recognize your nephew's claim to the throne, but in turn he, and you two, must recognize mine. I will not give up my throne for a child, or for you, to take over, especially not on the grounds of my gender that is deemed incapable of governing a nation. My _other_ country, Narnia, is a very good example to counter your argument. For 15 years and counting, Queens Susan and Lucy Pevensie have reigned over Narnia and made it a prosperous nation. How dare you say that women can't run a country?" She challenged with a dignified tone. "However, we will leave the decision to my council, because we will not tolerate autocracy in our court and in our country. Those in favor of Lord Corin Courtenay as High King of Archenland, and of Ralph, Lord Seymour, 9th Marquess of Whitfield, as Lord Protector, raise your hands."

No hands were raised.

"And now those in favor of Gilda Parr-Colson as High Queen of Archenland, ruling in her own right, raise your hands," Edmund continued.

Each and every council member put his or her hand in the air, staunchly supporting their rightful High Queen Gilda. It was victory for Her Majesty.

"So as you can see, my Lords," Gilda replied triumphantly. "The council is not in favor of your petition, so it is denied and rejected. This decision is final and no appeal will be allowed. Unfortunately for you, I will continue to rule Archenland as its High Queen, conveniently proving you wrong should you continue to be of the belief that I do not have what it takes to be sitting on this throne of mine. I am not a vindictive person, so I will not punish you harshly for your misogynistic remarks, but you are advised to keep your comments and opinions to yourself, because you will not be shown the same clemency a second time. Do not make the mistake of thinking that simply because my royal husband — who, for your information, is _not_ my superior — is dubbed 'the Clement' by my royal father, His Majesty will spare you, because he will not. He is not _only_ the Clement; he is _also_ the _Just_. And he will see to it that justice is served. I will not have you locked up for your treasonous words and suggestions, but I will have you see to it that I will become the best Queen that Archenland has ever had." This was perhaps punishment worse than incarceration.

Nodding, Edmund spoke sternly. "However, a restraining order is hereby issued against the two of you: Ralph Seymour, 9th Marquess of Whitfield, and Silas Seymour, 9th Viscount of Odessa. You are hereby instructed to stay 50 yards away from Her Royal Majesty the High Queen, and my own person. You are hereby notified that any intentional violation of this order is a criminal violation, and can result in your immediate arrest." A scribe at the scene was recording everything for future reference, in addition to the eyewitnesses that the council members could serve as.

"So I do hope that from now on, Your Lordships will continue to serve your crown and your country loyally," Gilda concluded.

Ralph was furious, while Silas looked indifferent; perhaps he just was way better at masking his anger. Still, they were shooed out of the Throne Room, as they had to comply with the newly issued restraining order. Corin was still oblivious to what was happening, or why his eldest uncle was glaring at the High Queen and High King so ominously. He had never looked so menacing before and even his nephew looked a bit scared.

Ralph knew that this time he had blown it, but the cogs in his head were moving already and he was already plotting his next attempt, perhaps even an attempt on the Queen's life.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Caspian's POV~

Not long after Peter left my office, my guard had announced to me that I had another visitor, who turned out to be Madeleine. She was let in and she made her way to my desk, sitting down without needing me to gesture for her to take a seat. I put down my quill and asked her what she was here for.

"Caspian," she smiled flirtatiously at me and placed her hands on top of mine. "I hope I'm not interrupting?"

Actually, she was, but I'd let that pass, just this time. But I didn't really want to hold hands with her so I slid my hands out from underneath hers. I just smiled politely and told her that we could chat for a little while.

"So you are finally the King of Telmar and Narnia," she said, resting her chin on her palm, her elbow on my table.

I chuckled. "I've been King for almost a year now. Technically, I should have been King more than 10 years ago. But you've come here only to tell me that?"

"No, it's just that…when we were little, we were playmates, and you used to pretend you were the illustrious King that all of Narnia would bow down to, and our parents would laugh, and speculate about the two of us growing up…together," she explained. "Now, you don't need to pretend to be King anymore. But you are indeed a King without a Queen consort."

"I'd marry Katrina and make her my Queen, but as you know, it is a Telmarine tradition that the elder sisters must get married first, before the younger ones can," I replied. "I'm aware it's a bit of an issue at the moment, but I'm working on it."

She sighed. "Must we talk about her? I've been here in Narnia for a month now and this is the only occasion in which I can chat with you in private, something that we haven't done in…I've lost count of how many years it's. You're the only one here in Narnia that I am acquainted with! Everybody else that I now know, I only know them because you've introduced me to them, and they've introduced me to other people. And I hate that we can't even get one moment in private when I've known you way before all others in your sphere have. Come on, Caspian. You know what I'm getting at. Your courter doesn't leave you alone for more than a minute. It's almost...possessive. Like it's an obsession! I do wonder why she has to be around you constantly. Is she afraid that you'll wander straight into somebody else's bed if she doesn't keep an eye on you? I mean, calamities of this nature had dawned upon her elder sister, so now the younger one is supposed to be wary as well?"

"Madeleine, she's not afraid of that. I'm not Peter. But Kat is just not stupid, you know," I said critically.

"Well, it's not like somebody's going to steal you from her," she rolled her eyes.

"But isn't that what you're here for?" I said pointedly, not wanting to beat around the bush anymore. She remained silent. "I find it funny that you're saying that you want me, but then you wander straight into Peter's bed when you realize that I only have eyes for Kat. It's obviously nothing more than friendly affection stemming from our childhood that you have for me. That, and your own ambitions. An alliance's just an excuse."

She explained, and for some reason stood up while doing so. "Caspian. Listen, what Peter and I shared was a brief affair. It lasted for…I don't know, 3 weeks? The High King needed someone to share his burdens with, and since I'm not getting any sexy-times with you, I might as well keep myself satisfied with somebody else. I won't deny that I had some fun with Peter in the bedroom, but, if you do mind that I was sleeping with Peter and not with you, then why don't we do something to change that?" She walked around my table and was now standing behind my chair. The next thing I felt was her hands on my shoulders and before I knew it she was giving me a massage. I guessed that it was meant to make me feel relaxed, but I just ended up getting tenser. "But as I said, with your friend the High King, it's just sex. Besides, I think he has someone more professional to take care of his needs now, so I guess it can be said that my affair with him has come to an end. No loose ends, no strings attached. The timing is impeccable, because I reckon it's time to let you know that he is not the King I want," she continued, and leaned in closer to me, so close that I could feel her breath on my neck. "You are the one I desire," she whispered in my ear before pressing a kiss to my neck.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Kat walked in.

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

Wow. I could not believe my eyes. But undeniably, Duchess Madeleine was kissing Caspian's neck just now. I really needed to sanitize my eyes now; I could not unsee what I had just seen. But, I would not show any form of displeasure toward her. I was going to stay calm, so that she'd have nothing on me. I'd be graceful, because that was how Caspian would want me to behave, even though Lady Bleckley here was the one who got to be called 'Your Grace'.

"Oh, hi, Your Grace," I said sweetly.

"Kat," Caspian smiled in relief right away as Madeleine cautiously took a step back and kept a safe distance from my courter. He just seemed eager to get rid of her.

"Hello,," she said with a sickening smile plastered on her face. "How nice of Your Ladyship to join us. I was just checking on Caspian. I wanted to see how he was doing. And I wanted to chat with him, _privately_."

"Oh! What a coincidence! I want to chat with him privately too! Before I head back to Selby," I said dramatically, causing Caspian to attempt to hide his smirk but failed. "But now that his lady courter is here, I believe you can get back to your business now, which probably involves a bed and another King, a King who is available to sate you, and by that I am excluding kings that are already in courtships."

She glowered at me unnervingly, looking miffed. Well, she could glare at me as much as she wanted; Caspian was still mine and she wasn't getting some with him.

"I think I better go," she chirped crisply. Without another word, she was out the door. Caspian had made a come-hither motion at me with his fingers"You didn't really think you could get away without a kiss, did you?"

I smirked and went to him, straddling him and making myself comfortable. Obliging him, I leaned in for a kiss and it felt so nice when our lips touched. But it did not take long for our hands to be all over each other's bodies. As I moved lower to kiss his neck, I asked playfully, "is that how Madeleine kissed you just now, hmm?"

"She's not as good as you are," he looked me in the eye and said. Tilting my chin, he kissed me on the lips once more. "You should show up at my office unannounced more often. I like that."

I smiled slyly and grabbed his hands, placed them under my skirt, and slid them against the smooth skin of my thighs. I guided his hands nearer and nearer to a specific region, but not yet exactly allowing him to touch me there. His eyes widened when he realized that I was not wearing any undergarments, but it only spurred him on and he did not mind it.

"Naughty," he remarked, looking at me lustfully as he gave my buttocks a squeeze.

"All for you, Caspian," I added temptingly. "I wonder if you'll fit though," I said, thinking about how big he was down there, and getting a feel of it myself as I grabbed his crotch but maintained eye contact with him because that was one of the sexiest things ever. "Well? Are you going to pleasure me or do I have to do all the work myself?"

He chuckled. "I think _I'm_ the one doing all the work here," he replied, glancing briefly at the documents on his desk.

"Wish I could help you with that," I shrugged, pursing my lips. "But I am not Queen yet."

"But you could help me with something else," he winked. "Go to your room and wait for me there. I'll be there in a moment."

I licked my lips in anticipation as I gave him one more kiss before climbing off him. "Then don't take too long, darling," I said singsong on my way out.

"Katrina," his voice halted me in my tracks once more. I turned around sultrily to face him. " _Don't_ touch yourself while waiting for me," he smirked.

* * *

 **A/n: To clear things up, I have put the line of succession to the Archenlander throne on my profile. As the story progresses, more information about the claimants will be revealed and will be added to my profile, so stay tuned. :DD**


	42. Requests

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, Evalin Ashryver, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnian, Connors, Aslanmane, CairParavel, Emma, Bella, Narniafan, Emily, Daphne, and all the other guests for 600 reviews! :D**

* * *

 **(Throne Room of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

In the afternoon, I sat on my throne a bit awkwardly as I waited for Caspian. He had to be here before court could commence. He wasn't here yet — I wondered why.

But ah, there he was, rushing to sit on the throne beside mine. I inquired curiously, in a hushed voice, "what took you so long?"

"I was busy," he answered vaguely, using the same volume.

"With what?" I prodded.

"Katrina," he mumbled.

"That's not a 'what'; that's a 'who'."

"You get the idea," he chuckled.

I nodded with a grin, proud of him. Well, it was time to get to work, so we nodded at the footman who was responsible for leading the petitioners into the chamber to say to us...simply whatever they had to say to us, be it a request or a complaint or just whatever it was that they thought we could help them with.

The first people to approach us turned out to be a couple; they were courters. The nobleman's surname, when it was reported to me, stood out to me, because his surname was Courtenay. I'd know my late wife's surname. Even though plenty of people bore it, I still perked up whenever it was mentioned. If Edmund was here he would be interested too, since he had a thing for Cheyenne before G came into his life. But then again the noble House of Courtenay was so ancient and extant through so many lines, I shouldn't be surprised.

His name was Everett Courtenay and he was a Lord. So no land. His courter was Chelsea Farnsworth, the Dowager Marchioness of Elsmere. She the widow of the 8th Marquess, in fact. Here they were, explaining why they believe Lord Everett should inherit the marquessate of Elsmere. It's a bit awkward that he was courting his great aunt, but they seemed well-matched, so whatever.

"So basically, you're here because you want us to bestow Elsmere upon you so that you can be a Marquess?" Caspian enquired.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Lord Everett answered.

Caspian glanced at me. He knew that Elsmere was a bit of a sensitive topic because it was the land that he had at first wanted to bestow upon she-who-must-not-be-named as a viscountcy, until she made that counteroffer. But then she went and fucked up everything so now it was my firstborn (excluding the deceased) who'd get Elsmere. Caspian was the one who suggested this and I accepted it. But now, I bet he was hesitant because he didn't want to go back on his word and break his promise to me, just because a random Lord, who happened to be the great-nephew of the 8th Marquess, and also happened to be related to my wife, asked for it.

Marchioness Chelsea piped up. "My Kings, I am here because, as Your Majesties are aware, my late husband was the Marquess of Elsmere, but he had no issue and I did not bear him any children. My courter, Lord Courtenay, is his next of kin. I reckon it reasonable for Elsmere to be entailed to him, even though my late husband has left his lands and estates to my keeping until Your Majesties see it fit to bestow it upon other worthy candidates. If Lord Courtenay becomes the next Marquess, he and I can wed and I will once again be Marchioness of Elsmere, which would be an honor to me."

I simply smiled at Caspian. "Just do what you believe is right."

He turned back to the couple. "I understand what you're asking for and why you believe this request is a reasonable one I should grant, but you too are aware that I have already promised Elsmere to the firstborn of King Peter here, so it would be discourteous of me to break my word. If I had made this promise to you and later on, somebody else had asked me for it and I said yes, I would not be setting a good example."

The couple exchanged glances before Lord Everett spoke again. "Indeed, my King, but since it unofficially belongs to the High King's firstborn," he turned to me. "I intend to propose a betrothal between my legitimate firstborn and yours, King Peter."

I was a bit taken aback by his request but it was not uncalled for. If I were in his position I probably would do the same thing.

"You want the marquessate in addition to having your child wed to a royal prince or princess? That sounds a bit greedy to me," Caspian raised his eyebrows. "But of course I leave that decision to His Majesty."

"Well I have no problem with that. But what if our firstborns are of the same gender?" I asked.

"I have other alternative offers," Lord Everett replied.

Caspian was right. His Lordship was indeed greedy, but then I suppose there wasn't anything immoral about whatever he was requesting, so I let him continue.

"If both our firstborns are females, then I'd like for my daughter to be a lady in waiting to yours. If both our firstborns are males, then I'd like for my son to be yours' esquire," he stated.

I gave it consideration, and decided that it was a fair deal. I nodded in agreement. "Very well. It is settled then. I will prepare the letters patent and then send them to Elsmere Manor."

"Thank you, Your Majesties," he said with a wide smile on his face, bowing at us, while his courter looked equally delighted as she curtsied.

* * *

It was pretty late at night already when I was done with Diane. I lied on my bed, recovering from my climaxes, my body and hair full of sweat as I looked up at Diane who just had my permission to ride me, this time facing me. Once again she has proven her impressive robustness — most girls would want to cuddle and fall asleep right after one round, but she was much more energetic and eager than just that.

A bit reluctantly, she hopped off me and I gestured for her to move to the spot next to mine, sitting up but leaning against the headboard like what I was doing right now. She sat beside me and, still panting from the wild ride, she commented, "I have to say, Your Majesty, you're incredibly good at this."

I grinned cockily. "Do you enjoy our rendezvous?"

"Oh, yes, very much, my King. One of the perks is that I get to be as vocal as I want. Some of my clients want their women to be absolutely silent and lay absolutely still. I'd oblige, but it's less enjoyable for me. However, with you, King Peter, it's a completely different story," she said as she traced circles on my chest, wanting to fondle my testicles once more and was ready to dip her head to give me another blowjob in this position. She stroked me expertly and looked up at me in anticipation. Maybe she just wanted to make more money, or maybe she wanted to taste herself on me. Either way, I nodded and allowed her to continue; why wouldn't I? I also held her hair in place while she bobbed her head up and down. I hissed in ecstasy. I had never bedded such an eager whore before, who preferred taking on an active role in the bedroom rather than being passive. Being passive and being submissive were two different things, though. Thank goodness Diane here didn't get them mixed up. Ah, bedding Diane had become one of my favorite things to do; I just wished this could go on forever. But it couldn't, because it never took too long for me to reach my high, like I just did. She swallowed and smiled at me.

"Do you always make sure that your clients aren't the only ones getting pleasure?" I inquired curiously.

"My pleasure isn't always guaranteed, but I do whatever I can to make myself happy when I'm spending time with my customers," she shrugged.

"So what do you like the most about bedding me?" I enquired.

"Hmm...your taste," she giggled. "And of course your girth. I can't not compliment Your Majesty on that."

"Well I'm not called 'the Magnificent' for no reason," I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Is that what your women unanimously agreed to dub you, my King?" she asked, so innocently.

I laughed. "No, no, they didn't make that up for me," I answered. "Diane, how long have you been a courtesan for?"

"For about 4 years now. Since I was 18, King Peter," she replied.

"Oh, that's pretty young. Were you a virgin before launching this career?" I inquired.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I was deflowered by one of Miraz's favorite courtiers," she revealed. "His Lordship wanted a virgin in his bed, and I fit the criterion."

"But why did you just give your virginity away like that?"

"My family is very poor, my King. My father used to be the only one who had a job, but when he passed away, I had to seek employment, since my mother's health does not permit her to work. I needed to make quick money, preferably from the wealthiest classes. I didn't have very good employment prospects because I wasn't very well educated. But being a courtesan could get me places; like if I was lucky I could even land myself as the official mistress of one of the rich men. So to make a living, I would do anything. I had to. When I lost my virginity it was not the best night of my life, since he didn't give a damn about how I felt; he just wanted me to lie there like a log of wood and let him use me. But I think that compared to other men, he was not too rough. But it certainly wasn't the worst night ever either, because with the money I had earned with my first ever client, I could afford a proper meal for the first time in a long, long while."

"So you decided to continue, after that?"

"Yes, it's a lucrative business, King Peter! You have no idea how many men there are, who want to turn their desires and fantasies into reality, but aren't allowed to do that with their wives. That's why they need women like me to satisfy them carnally. Their money puts bread on my table."

"I'm sorry that you have to work entirely for other people's pleasure."

"Oh, you don't have to feel sorry for me, Your Majesty. I'm fine with it and I like what I'm doing, in fact. Sex is a natural thing and so far I've been quite lucky with my customers; nothing particularly nasty. I'm quite proud of myself for taking King Caspian's virginity, actually," she chuckled. "I suppose it is thanks to me that Her Ladyship the Viscountess of Selby will be having a blast when in bed with His Majesty. And now, I find myself in the High King's bed every night. There's really nothing for me to complain about."

"I'm going to pay you, of course."

"Oh, my King, you don't have to, actually. For Kings — and Queens too, actually — it's free of charge," she smiled genially.

"But why should we be the ones to get things for free when we're the ones who can afford it?" I asked rhetorically. I grabbed the bag of coins I had prepared and handed it to her. She thanked me coyly and stuffed it into her purse.

"By the way, Caspian and I have talked and we decided that we want you to do something for us," I said.

I swore it wasn't scripted but that was exactly the moment in which there were knocks on my door. Diane squealed lightly and covered her body with a blanket. I got out of bed, put on my robes and got the door. I didn't even have to ask who it was; I just opened it right away because I knew it was Caspian. I let him in immediately.

* * *

~Caspian's POV~

Diane smiled when she caught sight of me. Although she was completely naked, she got up and walked toward me. "Today is my lucky day," she remarked. When I looked away, she giggled. "Your Majesty, why bother shielding your gaze? You've seen me naked before...and vice versa too," she chuckled. "Now that you are here I can take care of you, just like I've done with King Peter."

Before she could lay a hand on me, I took a step back and declined her offer. "Diane, that's not what I'm here for."

"Why not, my King? You don't have to be shy, King Caspian; I've been summoned to serve more than one man at the same time before," she tempted. "It would be a privilege to be bedded by the most handsome and the most...hmm, well-endowed men in Narnia."

"Actually I'm the more well-endowed one here," Peter piped up.

I simply rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Diane. "How do you even put up with his arrogance?"

"It's not arrogance; it's confidence," he laughed, but I ignored him.

"I don't, Your Majesty. I just take him in and suck on it till His Majesty finds it fit to remove his manhood from my mouth," she grinned unabashedly.

"Well, I'm not going to be here for long, so you can get back to doing that very soon," I cleared my throat, as Peter and I began to explain word by word what we wanted Diane to do for us.

Afterward, she replied, "So what Your Majesties are asking of me is to spy on Ines Farmington, and try to find out why she left?"

"Exactly. Can you do that for us?" Peter nodded in confirmation and enquired. "Well, for me, more specifically."

"How important is she to you, King Peter?" She asked.

Peter looked at me with an inscrutable expression on his face. He sighed and turned back to Diane. "I don't know if I can quantify or measure her importance to me, but if she has any ulterior motives then I need to be informed of them."

Diane nodded. "I see. So it is partly thanks to her departure that I am here in the High King's bedchambers now, so I guess I ought to say yes to this request. But what would I get in return?"

"Oh, lots of gold," I answered.

"That sounds tempting, but I want more, my Kings," she stated straightforwardly.

I looked at Peter in defeat. We had had to deal with way too many greedy people today. Today might be Diane's lucky day but it most certainly wasn't mine, if I excluded the little escapade that Kat and I had.

"How much more do you want?" I asked.

"It's not more money that I want. It's something else," she said mysteriously. "I want a three-way with both of you."

* * *

 **A/n: I noticed that some of you, from the previous chapter, picked up on how inactivate Silas was during the stand-off with G and Ed. Nice observation. It means something. :D**


	43. Loyalty

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, EC, CairParavel, Emily, Narniafan, Bella, Emma, Evalin Ashryver, Connors, Aslanmane, GoldenAgeNarnian, QueenLucyfan, AlaskaQueen, Guest, Daphne, and all the other guests. :DDD**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Caspian's POV~

Peter and I exchanged surprised glances, at a loss for words for a moment.

"If we say no," Peter spoke first, "are you going to turn us down?"

"I will still do as Your Majesties have asked, but I just thought that I could choose my reward, after all I could be, in a way, helping you get your girl back, and before that happens I am here to sate all of your carnal needs," she answered Peter. "And I bet Your Majesty has never bedded this girl before."

"That's true," Peter confirmed.

"So I think I deserve an extra reward aside from the gold, my Kings," she stated boldly.

This was really awkward, but Peter had made up his mind already, and agreed to Diane's additional terms. "Fine by me," he nodded.

"Great. Now what do you say, King Caspian?" She now turned to me.

I sighed in frustration and huffed at Peter. "If you get Ines back, you and she are going to make this up to me big-time."

Peter nodded. Diane, however, prodded, "is that a yes, Your Majesty?"

"No," I said firmly. "I will not give you my reply until I speak with my courter about it."

Peter, _the High King_ , didn't dare protest, because I supposed I had the upper hand here. We then decided that when I had spoken with Kat about this problem, we would then arrange a date for this special occasion, but only on the condition that Diane succeeded at the task we had given her.

Once we had reached an agreement, I exited Peter's bedchambers and let the two of them get back to business.

* * *

 **(Selby Manor, Narnia)**

The next morning, as I didn't have to attend council meeting – it wasn't my turn yet – I had the time to take a trip to Selby. It seemed that by the time I got there, Kat had already been informed by her footmen that I was arriving, so when I hopped off Destrier I saw that Kat was already running toward me happily. I caught her in my arms in delight and we shared a deep kiss. I knew I only just saw her yesterday but it wasn't enough; I still missed her dearly.

This was in fact the first time I was here at Selby Manor. All my life I'd been staying at the Telmarine Castle, and I'd only moved to Cair Paravel recently. When Selby still belonged to Claudius Atherton as a barony, I had no reason to visit either. But now I had every reason to be here.

"I've missed you so much," she said sweetly as I put her down.

"I've missed you too, Kat-Kat," I grinned. Taking her hand, we went for a walk in the courtyard.

"How are things at court? Is Cair Paravel a mess without me?" She inquired humorously.

"Oh, yes. It's unthinkable. Council meetings are absolutely chaotic without you around, while public court often results in bloody fights. So far, 3 lives have been lost already," I answered as we both laughed.

"Well that doesn't sound acceptable. As King, I believe you have the responsibility to fix this," she said, her tone suddenly turning stern.

"Of course I shall make sure everything is alright," I replied breezily. "However, there's something else that I need to talk to you about."

"Oh?" She enquired concernedly. "What is it?"

"It involves your sister," I began. She stiffened, obviously displeased by the change in our conversational topic, but it needed to be done. "I know that you're angry with her and honestly, so is everybody else, but there is a possibility that she has her own reasons, reasons that are unbeknownst to us, for abandoning us, and it may be for our own good."

"Really," Kat replied skeptically.

"A couple of days ago, Duchess Madeleine went to have dinner with the Sutton family; she was acquainted with Mitchell – Marchioness Sonya's elder brother – at the wedding," I continued.

"The poor man he has the misfortune of courting my sister?" Kat scowled.

"Yes, him. But…the nature of their relationship is not romantic, in fact. It was some kind of a convoluted plan that Lady Ridgeway had concocted in order to make Peter jealous. I guess it worked, but I also think that he wasn't the only one who got jealous in the end. Anyway, Ines told Sonya who told Mitchell who told Madeleine who told Peter who then told _me_ that in fact she has never stopped loving him and she only broke up with him because she wanted to protect him and the rest of us from something."

"But from what?!" Kat scoffed. "She needs to be more specific; otherwise nobody would know what in Narnia she's talking about. Her actions make no sense lately."

"That's what we don't know, but Peter and I believe that it has to do with the parade last month, right after Gilda's coronation and your investiture ceremony," I explained.

Kat seemed to muse for a moment before replying, "Ines was teary-eyed at the parade. I remember seeing that and asking her if she was alright, but she told me she just had something in her eye. I didn't press on after that, as the townspeople wanted my attention and I was offered wreaths."

"So something did happen, something we have no knowledge of," I concluded.

"That's what you came here all the way from Cair Paravel to Selby to talk to me about?"

"Well that's not all. Peter and I have come up with a plan to figure out what Ines is actually up to, so we've asked somebody to spy on her for us, and then at night she's going to come to the castle and tell us what she saw and/or heard," I added.

"'She'? Who?" Kat asked.

I hesitated for a moment, but I knew I had to tell her anyway. "Her name is Diane."

"Oh," she sighed. "Your ex-mistress."

"You were once my mistress too."

"Not me; I mean the one your uncle assigned to you to teach you how to be a good lover."

"That's the one," I nodded.

"I thought you no longer keep in touch with her."

"Well that was the case until she approached me at the wedding and informed me of where I can find her if I ever needed her, or if I knew anybody who required her services. Of course I wouldn't need her; I have you, but since Peter is single now, and he's lonely, and he got dumped, and he has needs, so I sent Diane to his room," I explained.

"I thought he and Madeleine were having an affair already," she frowned.

"Well it's really a bit of a long story but she seems to have set her eyes on Mitchell, and now Diane is invited to Peter's bedroom on a daily basis."

"Is it going to be long until _she's_ invited to _your_ bedroom on a daily basis as well?" She inquired unhappily.

"What? No. But…even though she agreed to help Peter, she has stated her terms as well."

"What does she want?" Kat enquired suspiciously.

"She wants me and Peter in her bed," I answered grimly.

"What?!" She blurted. "At the same time? Or on separate occasions?"

"At the same time," I answered gravely, almost cringing for fear that she would react badly to this.

She pursed her lips. "I shouldn't be surprised. You and Peter are too popular with the ladies, highborn and whores alike. Did you say yes to her conditions then?"

"I didn't give her an answer. Not until I speak with you about it. I wanted to talk this through with you first. Peter is such a good friend of mine and I really want to help him out, since it's just sex and no real feelings are involved. But you are my girl and your opinion matters the most to me. Besides, I am in an exclusive relationship with you, so if you don't want me to bed Diane, then I won't. Peter will simply have to find another way."

We stopped in our tracks and she looked at me, standing right in front of me. I couldn't quite interpret her facial expression, but I listened to what she had to say anyway. "If I tell you 'sure, go ahead; I wouldn't mind it at all', then I'd be lying. But," she said. "Considering that you went all the way here to consult with me first, before jumping right into bed with her, it shows that you put me first and is proves true your affections for me. Because, honestly, even if you never told me about this, and just said yes to Diane right away, took off your clothes and got in bed with her, I wouldn't have known about it either. I appreciate that you are honest with me, even with something so sensitive. So if you are comfortable with granting Diane this request, if you are doing this for Peter's happiness – even though I believe Ines has brought him more unhappiness than happiness, but I guess I'm not in the position to judge – then you may. She's been there in your bed before I ever was, so I guess it doesn't really make a difference."

I nodded. "I know for sure I will be thinking of you the whole time," I said, leaning in to kiss her. "I promise that I will visit you right after that."

"You promise?"

"I promise," I said earnestly. I hoped she could feel my sincerity. "I love you. And only you."

"And I you. Only you," she said before kissing me.

* * *

 **(Seymour Manor, Anvard, Archenland)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Once Queen Dionne had heard from Queen Gilda and King Edmund about the hiccup in the Throne Room today, she was livid. Without notifying anybody but King Nain her sister Jennifer, she had left Court and had gone to another mansion in Anvard: Seymour Manor. She had decided to personally confront Viscount Silas about it. When she showed up in the vicinity unannounced, Silas had already noticed her. Before she could speak a word, he had led her to a concealed part of the courtyard of Seymour Manor, so that no one would ask questions about why the Queen would be meeting with him, now branded a 'traitor'.

"How could you have done that?!" She hissed crossly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Done what, Your Majesty?" He countered.

"Well what do you think?! How _dare_ you say that Gilda shouldn't be on the throne simply because she's a woman?! I'm not at all surprised that your brother thinks that way, since he has a tendency of being a prick. I can see how much he disrespects women, judging from the way he treats his wife. But _you_ , Silas Seymour, out of all people. I really didn't think you would oppose Gilda's rule," she exclaimed explosively.

He sighed. "Can I please explain, my Queen?"

" _Explain_? But what is there for you to _explain_? There's no explanation you can offer me that will fix this. Your actions had made your intentions clear; you are determined to oppose the monarchy."

"That's not true. Please, Queen Dionne. I can explain," he pleaded. She huffed at him indignantly as he continued. "Believe it or not, I actually don't agree with my brother. I have no doubt that Gilda will be an excellent Queen: both a palmary one and a duteous one, just as her lord husband had proven himself to be both just and clement earlier today. The composed demeanor and the collected manner in which Her Majesty behaved just now is best proof of her maturity and capability."

"Well, if that's what you think and believe in, why did you let this happen?!" She questioned, folding her arms.

"I had to, my Queen. I had to make Ralph think that I agree with him, that I am on his side, so that he would tell me whatever he is plotting. I will be watching him closely as I always have, and if he attempts to jeopardize others' lives, I will be able to do something about it before he goes the whole hog. And I won't let him get away with it," he explained. "I know it may seem a lot to ask of Your Majesty, but please trust me, Queen Dionne. I can convince Ralph and persuade him into believing that I am siding with him. But I think you know who my true fealty lies with."

Cautiously, Dionne nodded. "But do you think he's really going to hurt her?"

"Well I don't think he's stupid enough to make a move like that, but no matter what he does, I will find a way to stop him before it gets out of hand. He won't get far. Even if he's foolish enough to harm the High Queen, I will be watching out for Her Majesty, and I promise you, Your Majesty, I will not let any harm come to our Queen Gilda."

"You promise," she said tentatively.

He nodded. "I made this promise 17 years ago when Her Majesty was born, and all these years I have kept my word. I will not fail you, my Queen, and I will not fail Her Majesty, either. I will protect her, with my life if I have to."

She beamed slightly. "Thank you, Lord Odessa." She could carry on with the rest of her day safe in the knowledge that her daughter would be safe from harm now with Silas reaffirming his allegiance to the crown and looking out for her.

* * *

 **A/n: Told ya Silas' silence means something. ;DDDD**


	44. Clarity

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, EC, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, Bella, Emma, QueenElenaofnarnia, CairParavel, Evalin Ashryver, Emily, Narniafan, and all the other guests. ;D**

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

~Flashback: May, 2304. Palace of Calormen, Tashbaan~

 _It was ironic that Prince Jamal had asked to see Prince Tomas one last time before he was going to be beheaded. The Crown Prince didn't know what his half-brother was up to this time. Even though he had a bad hunch, he still wanted to grant Jamal his dying wish, and so he went to the dungeons._

" _I'm glad you decided to not ignore me. You could have. I know that's what I would have done if our positions are reversed," Jamal spoke first._

" _Then I thank Tash that this is the way things are going to go. Because if it were up to me, I wouldn't ask to see my half-brother," Tomas replied stoically. He was actually a bit surprised that Jamal could be so calm, since he was usually the temperamental one._

" _That's just because you don't understand what I want you here for," Jamal replied simply._

" _How could you be so calm and indifferent?" Tomas couldn't help but ask. "You're about to get your head chopped off."_

" _Exactly. I'm about to die. The feeling of having nothing to worry about anymore — it makes me feel at peace," he revealed. "Anyway, what I need to ask of you is very important and in fact you are the only one I can entrust this task to."_

" _Trust? You've never trusted me before. Why trust me now?" Tomas questioned doubtfully. "What do you want me to do?"_

" _I know that you have feelings for my wife," Jamal stated bluntly. Tomas didn't even have the time to react or look away. "You don't have to deny it. Because I know she has feelings for you too. And since I will be gone to Tash's Country in a few more hours' time, I think there is no better person than you who can take care of her and our unborn child for me."_

 _Tomas snorted. "I can't believe you're actually concerned about your wife's wellbeing now. And your child's."_

" _Well I was always concerned about my child's wellbeing."_

" _I suppose that must have been why you stopped beating Carissa or whipping her into submission once she told you she was pregnant," Tomas said dismissively._

" _I know that I was not the best husband to her," he admitted._

"' _Not the best'?! That's poorly phrased. You were horrible to her! You treat her like she's your slave. Like an object, actually. You took her to your bed without her consent. She cried and screamed and begged you to stop, repeatedly, but you didn't. You had absolutely no respect for her but she had to cope with your whims and tantrums. What had she ever done to you to deserve such cruelty from you? Honestly it was terrible, what you put her through, the amount of suffering and what she had to endure. You weren't just an awful husband; you are an awful person, if I can call you that. Your life is not enough to pay for all of your crimes. Not just those against Carissa, but also Zara."_

 _He made a grunt, almost as if he was only recalling that he used to have a sister, until he got her killed. "Well, I don't suppose I can disagree. But whatever. If love is what she wants, then I'll let her be loved by someone who knows how to love: that would be you. So I am asking you, here and now, that once I am dead and gone, to take Carissa as your lawfully wedded wife, and raise our child as if he or she were your own."_

 _Tomas sighed, but not in despair this time. "I was intending to do that soon too. I assure you that both Carissa and her child will be cared for."_

" _Thank you," said Jamal. He hadn't thanked anybody in years' time now, because he had always been so spoiled._

 _Tomas stood up. "It doesn't have to end like this, Jamal. If only you hadn't gone so far."_

" _You know that could never happen. That's the way I am. But I don't mind dying. As for my mistress, please give her a generous allowance since when I'm dead I can't provide for her."_

" _Oh, how responsible of you," Tomas replied sardonically. "I have to ask, though...which mistress?"_

" _Her name is Keziah," Jamal answered, and Tomas pretended that he had never even heard of the name before._

" _Then I will pay her well for serving you," Tomas nodded._

" _And also, I know that she has a thing for our esquire. Find out if Miguel feels the same. If he does, feel free to pair them up together in matrimony. They're well-matched," Jamal added, and Tomas was surprised that Jamal actually knew so much about these 'insignificant inferiors'._

" _I will do that," Tomas said in assurance. "And your child will have rights to the throne."_

" _Then you are stupid. If that's a son, he's got better claim to the throne than you do."_

" _I don't care who sits on the throne. I just don't want it to be me," Tomas confessed. "The difference between you and me is that you try too hard to get close to it and I try too hard to stay away from it."_

" _I deserved the title of Crown Prince much more than you did. I'm of legitimate birth."_

 _Tomas sighed. It was the same argument every damn time. "You are going to die tomorrow,_ Crown Prince Jamal _," he said it solely for the sake of it. "Sleep well."_

* * *

~Tomas' POV~

Last week, I had sailed to Anvard, Archenland, to attend the celebrations for Gilda's wedding to Edmund. I was delighted that it had finally been publicly announced; they deserved to be happy together. And then it was also their coronation as High Queen of Archenland and High King consort. I had to admit that I really didn't expect Gilda to be a Queen so soon — a Queen regnant, that was, not just a consort — but it was good news regardless. While I was in Archenland I also had the chance to congratulate another couple: Queen Susan and King Tyrone. Speaking with them in person was different from just sending them presents.

After all the banquets and galas in Anvard had come to an end, it was time for me to sail back to Tashbaan, this time bringing Carissa with me. She would be leaving her lodgings at the Telmarine Castle and she wouldn't be back for a long time, I thought. We thanked the Narnians for their hospitality before returning to Calormen.

On our way back, I couldn't help but think about what Jamal had said to me the night before his execution. I couldn't quite figure out why he would be aware of my feelings for Carissa. He even said that she had requited those feelings too. Was I that obvious?

If my father were still alive at this point and I was still the Crown Prince I might have denied harboring feelings for Carissa. But now that I am the most powerful man in Calormen, I no longer felt the need to deny anything.

As I mused, Carissa had walked up the stairs to the upper deck where I was, to stand next to me. The winds from the north were soft, surprisingly, sending us southward to my empire at not a particularly speedy, but steady, pace.

"Are we on schedule?" She inquired neutrally.

"Yes, I suppose," I answered. Well, we weren't delayed, nor were we ahead of our agenda. "How are you and the baby?"

She smiled. "Well I haven't vomited so far on our journey back to Calormen, so I guess we are doing really well."

I nodded. "That's good. Have you thought of a name for him or her yet?"

"I've been giving names some thought," she replied. "I never thought I'd have any naming rights since I had expected Jamal to name the child after himself if I have a son, and probably after his mother if I have a daughter. That is, assuming he doesn't cast me aside and take other wives if I don't give him the son he needed. But, now that I'll be his or her only parent, I get to have all the naming rights to myself. If it's a girl, I'm going to name her after my late mother, Harriet. If it's a boy, then I'm going to call him Khaled. I think it's a good name, a respectable one in Calormen. Why? Were you hoping I'd name him after you?" She chuckled.

"No, no," I laughed. "I'm quite pleased with your choices already."

"On the contrary, I'm not exactly proud of all the choices I've made in the past," she pointed out.

"But at least you acknowledge that they're in the past now."

"They affect my present and my future though," she stated. "What were you contemplating just now?" She enquired. "Was it the past, the present or the future?"

"A bit of all three," I replied, and told her what Jamal and I had talked about the evening before his execution. "But now, I realized it doesn't matter."

" _What_ doesn't matter?"

"It doesn't matter what he says or does in his final precious moments. It doesn't matter if he repents or if he never recognizes his wrongs. It doesn't matter, because life isn't about your final moments. It's about the moments that led up to them," I explained. It helped me find closure when I was mourning Zara's death. I kept thinking about how much she must have suffered when she was going to die. How much pain she'd be in and how helpless I was because I didn't know where she was and I couldn't find her and I couldn't do anything to help her or get her back. I couldn't get it out of my mind, until I thought to myself that there was no way her last moments could define her life. She'd spent a lot of time doing the things she likes, spending time with me and Ayesha, being happy...were those not the most precious moments of her life? _That_. That was what mattered.

"I find it difficult to believe he asked you to look after me. What puzzles me the most is…why would Jamal even give a damn about me? And why would he put his trust in you? If I weren't hearing it straight from you I wouldn't have believed it at all," she huffed.

"I could never comprehend his motives or his twisted ways. But I'm not doing anything solely because he's asked me to; that's not the only reason why I'm taking care of you," I clarified. "I hope you know that."

"I do. I'm glad that you're here for me, because I honestly don't know if I would be able to get through this all on my own," she sighed.

"We're never on our own," I said in reassurance. "We have each other."

"I married the wrong brother," she shook her head. "One of the choices I'm not proud of."

"You made that mistake with marriage, a marriage that your father had orchestrated because at that time you needed a place in a Court that would accept you, since you were in exile and sought refuge here. You were a fugitive; you ran out of choices. But you didn't make that same mistake with love," I replied with a grin, holding her hand, which was something I'd never done before, but I was mildly surprised that it didn't take much boldness or guts for me to do that, perhaps because it was so natural a thing to do. That was the first step to closing the distance between us. We were facing each other now and not willing to look away.

I was a bit hesitant and therefore torturously slow when I leaned in for the kiss, because a part of me was still pondering upon the meaning of all of this, but Carissa didn't complain. I stopped thinking when I committed all of my attention to the kiss, the touch of our lips. It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be; it was much less so. And it wasn't as wonderful as I thought it would be either; it was much more so.

Although we pulled apart for a brief moment, she relished the contact and urged for more. I didn't quite know how to react in that instant, because I was just so completely in awe of the woman in front of me. She was breathtaking and I was just impelled to do nothing else other than kiss her back, our lips connecting in various ways, our _hearts_ connecting. It then became clear to me that it was love. This was my moment of clarity. This was love.

* * *

 **A/n: One of the canon characters is going to get in major trouble in the next chapter. Who's it gonna be and what kind of trouble would it be? :P**


	45. Trouble

**A/n: Thank you** **optymalna, LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, Emily, Narniafan, CairParavel, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Connors, Aslanmane, Bella, Emma, Evalin Ashryver, and all the other guests. :DD**

* * *

 **(Village of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

The final week of July started with a shock through the village and Cair Paravel. Somehow, for reasons unknown, the royal court's newspaper agency, whose headquarters were located in the Telmarine Castle, had received a package of letters, comprising the proof of quite possibly one of the biggest scandals that could plague Narnia. When the sun came up and the limited copies of the newspapers were circulating around Narnia, the people were outraged. Many of them decided to gather outside the gates of Cair Paravel, demanding an audience with the royals. They needed a plausible explanation for what they had just read.

In the florist store, Ines and Aunt Eileen were designing some vases when the noises outside had made it impossible for them to concentrate on their work. "What's going on outside?" Eileen asked, slightly irritated but more concerned since this was unusual.

Ines went to the window and found that the people were flooding the streets, shouting and marching on furiously. "They're heading toward Cair Paravel," she replied weakly, scared that her worst nightmares might be coming true, that the riots were really going to happen even though she had already broken up with Peter as a last ditch attempt to appease the public.

Someone had just burst into the store: Uncle Hugh. He had managed to secure for the family a copy of the newspaper. "You two had better come and have a look at this," he said, handing it to Ines first.

When she read it through, she gasped in shock and covered her mouth, shaking her head in disbelief. "This can't be true," she said impassionedly, throwing the newspaper on the table. "Queen Lucy would never do that! I know I haven't known Her Majesty for long, but there's just no way!"

"Let me have a look," Eileen picked up the newspaper and glanced through it once. Afterward, she was speechless.

"Now you see why everybody outside is in a fuming rage. Queen Lucy has betrayed them and they feel cheated," Hugh replied solemnly. "May Aslan bless Her Majesty and us all."

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

The royal family was having breakfast together, as usual, but for the past month the 5 of them had been joined by Duchess Madeleine, since she was so far the most important guest to stay at Cair Paravel so it would be considered discourteous for the Narnian royals to not have breakfast with her. But during breakfast today, Trumpkin had approached them and asked for an audience with them.

"I apologize for the interruption, Your Majesties," he said, completely ignoring Madeleine simply because he could. "But I believe you ought to have a look at this." He then handed the newspaper to King Caspian who was sitting nearest to the door.

As Caspian skimmed through the article concernedly, he shook his head in disbelief and murmured under his breath, "this can't be happening."

"Caspian, what is it?" King Peter inquired urgently.

"I think we are in trouble. Or, more accurately, Lucy's in trouble," Caspian said grimly as he passed the newspaper to Peter and Queen Lucy so they could read it together. The article contained copies of private correspondence between Lucy and the late Tisroc of Calormen prior to his death. According to the contents of these letters, the Valiant Queen was plotting to marry the late Tisroc so that she wouldn't just be a Queen in the north; she'd also be an Empress in the south, easily making her the most powerful woman in the world. Even Gilda, who was Queen consort of one country and High Queen regnant of another, could not top this. Even though Lucy was only 14 years of age currently, that was already the marriageable age according to Calormene laws and customs, in spite of the fact that Narnian and Telmarine subjects needed to be 15 to be in courtships or engagements and 16 to be officially and lawfully married. No wonder the people were so angry; they felt that their Queen was not loyal to them and was in fact joining forces with Calormenes. That could never sit well with Telmarines and Narnians alike; this was probably the time at which these two races got along most smoothly.

Neither of them could believe their eyes. "How could this be happening? I never wrote these letters to the Tisroc; I didn't even know what his name was!" Lucy exclaimed as Peter passed the newspaper to Queen Susan and King Tyrone who were equally anxious.

"This is a joke. It has to be. It's ridiculous!" Susan threw the newspaper on the table in despair.

"So someone has got to be fabricating Lucy's handwriting, but who? And why would they do that?" Peter piped up.

Madeleine put her napkin on the table. "What's happening?" she couldn't help but ask. Everybody knew what was going on, except for her.

"Oh please, just because you're screwing my brother doesn't mean you're part of the family, and this is family business," Susan scowled.

"Susan, dear, Lady Bleckley is not at fault," Tyrone said with a softer tone.

"If my Lords and Ladies do so desire, I shall take my leave of Your Majesties now," Madeleine replied, unaffected by the Gentle Queen's harshness. She stood, curtsied, and left.

"I'm sorry. I'm just...ugh," Susan shut her eyes and massaged her temples.

Suddenly some loud screeches had caught their attention. They looked out the window and saw the crowds gathering outside in Wilcox Square, the largest courtyard in Cair Paravel.

"I think we've got a bigger problem here," Caspian said gravely.

"Why's this happening to me?" Lucy asked, her voice trembling and she was on the brink of a nervous breakdown. Peter scooted closer to his sister and held her protectively.

"Your Majesties," the guard Augustus appeared at the door, looking daunted by the people's fury. "The people outside in Wilcox Square are demanding an audience with you, Queen Lucy."

"They want Her Majesty to speak with them right now?" Tyrone enquired, frowning.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"I'll go," said Lucy, taking a deep breath and trying really hard to not cry. "I'll explain to them that I was falsely accused."

"No, no, it's too soon," Tyrone stated abruptly. "And what would you say to them if you go outside right now?"

"The truth, of course! I never wrote those letters; I was framed!" Lucy said defensively.

"But they won't believe it. We haven't got proof of your innocence, Lucy, but there's evidence against you instead," Tyrone explained.

"But I can't just hide from them; it'll only further fuel their impression that I have a guilty conscience," Lucy expostulated with her brother in law.

"I could go in Lucy's stead," Caspian volunteered. "They won't stand up to their King."

"No, Lucy is going to grant them an audience, just not right now," Peter said assertively. "Trumpkin, would you please go to Wilcox Square and notify our people that their Queen will speak to them tomorrow, at this hour. The crowds need to disassemble. If they refuse to leave or even wreak havoc, they will be detained and questioned."

"Right away, Your Majesty," said the DLF as he went downstairs with Augustus.

"Now what happens?" Susan questioned. This was giving her a headache and she was seriously concerned about her sister's safety.

"Lucy is not going to speak to them until they calm down and are prepared to listen to her. She is going to explain everything to them tomorrow," Tyrone answered, and turned to look at his sister in law. "Is that alright?"

Lucy bit her lip and nodded. "Yes," she replied. "I can do it."

* * *

 **(Wilcox Square, Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Lucy's POV~

A day had come and gone. I hadn't slept much last night and I barely nibbled on my breakfast this morning because I knew that it was time for me to face the public and defend myself. I was nervous, yes, but only a little because I knew my conscience was clean.

"My good people," I began, as skeptical stares and bitter glares were fixated on me. I tried to sound more like a 27 year old than the 14 year old that I presently was, and it helped a little bit. "You have asked for an audience with your Queen and now, as promised, here I am. You may ask me any question you wish and I shall answer it to the best of my ability and knowledge, truthfully of course."

"Truthfully?" One of the villagers snorted. "Then tell us the truth! Why would you be in cahoots with the late Tisroc of Calormen?! Fraternizing with the enemy? You're turning your back on us!" He said with an accusatory tone. Nobody was bothered to call me 'Your Majesty' or 'my Queen' but whatever. Now was really not the time to care, and for all I knew they probably didn't even acknowledge my sovereignty and authority over them now.

Before I could speak, another discontent villager had piled up, huffing at me. "There are so many other royals of other races in other nations; why choose a Calormene?! Calormenes and Telmarines — or Narnians — have never been friends. And we don't want to be friends with them either! We thought you loved Narnia, but now you are siding with those barbarians!"

"I do love Narnia," I clarified loudly and confidently. I was indignant, but I was also graceful in my demeanor. "The letters you have read were not written by me."

"And you expect us to believe that?" A familiar voice had caused me to look to my far right: Xavier? How could it be him?! I froze; he continued eloquently. "It was your handwriting — it's easy to see when compared to other documents you have penned. It was also your signature and your royal seal — signet rings cannot lie."

I opened my mouth but no words came out. Instead, the people continued to chant bad names, all directed at me.

"People! Silence, please," Tyrone stepped forward and motioned for the protestors to quiet down, and surprisingly they did. He shot a glance at Xavier, probably mortified by his friend's behavior, because honestly how could Xavier be on the protestors' side?!

Tyrone continued. I wondered what he had to say. "I think the only way that Queen Lucy can prove to all of us that her true allegiance lies with the people of Narnia, and to prove that she had no involvement with the Emperor of Calormen, is by marrying one of her subjects. What do you think, my good people?"

I gasped sharply and glowered at Tyrone, hurt and disappointed and appalled and humiliated. But the protesters simply loved his idea and I didn't think I could find anybody amongst the crowds who was not in favor of his suggestion. It seemed they all agreed that it was more befitting to have one of my subjects be a King consort of Narnia, like when Tyrone married Susan, than to have a Calormene royal on a throne of Narnia.

"And if Queen Lucy is truly innocent, then I am sure Her Majesty would have no problem accepting the deal," Tyrone went on, seeming indifferent to how I felt in that moment. "Isn't that right, Your Majesty?"

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

At her husband's words, Queen Susan felt more and more unwell and looked paler, causing Madam Marta and Madam Greta to be on standby and alert mode so that they could haul up the Gentle Queen if she were to unfortunately collapse. At the same time, the Telmarine King has grabbed the Magnificent King's arm, fearing that he might strangle his brother-in-law for betraying Queen Lucy at this crucial moment. The High King could rip the Diligent King from limb to limb out of wrath, and they all knew it.

"Of course I have no problem with this arrangement, King Tyrone," Lucy dealt with this in the most mature manner possible. "However, when I do prove my innocence, the deal is off."

King Tyrone turned to the protesters. "I reckon that is fair. People?"

"Aye!" They chorused.

"So we have a deal. My good people, you have one week's time to choose a husband for Queen Lucy. Her Majesty will meet with you next week. For now, this meeting is over. All of you are dismissed," Tyrone announced, nodding at Marquess Xavier once more before the crowds dispersed gradually.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Tyrone's POV~

I was grateful that Caspian had dragged Peter away to attend their council meeting before my brother in law could wring my neck. He couldn't understand my motives yet, but soon he would. Lucy, accompanied by the two Madams who were her and Susan's maids in waiting, retired to her own bedchambers to, presumably, cry. Susan and I raced back to our bedchambers, but she was always a few steps ahead of me, marching irefully.

"Susan!" I called out relentlessly. "Please," I pleaded, but she ignored me. She was in fuming rage and I could not blame her for it. She stormed into our bedroom and tried to shut me out but I had slipped inside before she could be swift enough to close and lock the door. "Susan, please listen to me, please."

"Listen to you?!" She screamed at me. "You're the last person I'd have thought would be on the protesters' side. In front of _everybody_ you had humiliated my sister and tormented her. Do you think this is a fucking game to you?!"

"Susan, there's an explanation for this, I swear. I can explain, if you'll just let me," I said as quickly as possible before she could interrupt.

"Oh, yes, there's an explanation for this, I'm sure. It's that you, and that bitch Ines Farmington, are both traitors," she bellowed.

"No," I said resolutely, grabbing her arms, impelling her to look me in the eye. I was slightly offended that she had compared me to Ines who was really the traitor here, but for now I didn't care because this problem we had at hand was much more important than somebody who used to be a lady in waiting to my wife, someone who used to be the courter of my brother in law. "Pardon me this time for being blunt, but you need to shut up and listen to me."

She scowled at me. "Let me go, and I will."

Fine, I thought. I released her from my grip and she went over to the couch, while I stayed standing.

"Go ahead," she said, no less irate but at least she wasn't hollering at me right now, and was readier to listen. "You better offer me a logical explanation, or I'll have to kick you out of the room and I'll never let you back in again."

"Alright. Well, first of all, you need to know that I do know that Lucy is innocent. Do you honestly believe that I would think that she was truly in cahoots with the Tisroc of Calormen? I'd be dead first."

"Well, if you don't believe it either, then why would you put her on the hot seat just now? It was incredibly disrespectful and you completely betrayed her trust! She looked up to you and welcomed you into our family and this is how you repay us all?!" She scoffed.

I sighed. "It would be nice if you could let me explain without interrupting me, please."

"Sorry," she said under her breath.

"As I was saying, I know that Lucy is innocent. As for my friend Xavier, who were standing amongst the protesters just now, he believes Lucy is innocent too. We've concocted a plan; we just didn't tell anybody else about it, because the fewer people know about what we're really up to, the higher the chance our plan will work. And I see that it is working so far, because you bought it, and so did everybody else, as far as I know."

"I'm not…I don't get it," she shook her head. "What plan?"

* * *

 **A/n: What plan? And how will Lucy prove her innocence? :DD**


	46. A Special Apology

**A/n: thank you LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, optymalna, EC, Evalin Ashryver, Emma, Bella, QueenAlaska, CairParavel, Emily, Narniafan, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Connors, and all the other guests! :DD**

* * *

~Tyrone's POV~

~Flashback: yesterday~

( **Ridgeway Manor, Narnia** )

 _Ever since this whole 'scandal' regarding Lucy's scheming had been exposed, a plan had formed in my mind, and I knew I had to speak with my friends about it, speedily, since I needed their help. I had wanted to head to Ridgeway Manor right after breakfast, but I couldn't, as this morning I had to attend a council meeting. But once it had been adjourned, I was full speed ahead to Ridgeway Manor. Lunch could wait._

 _When I got there, neither the Duke nor the Duchess was at home. I wasn't sure where Duke Reginald was, but Duchess Amelia was probably still in her office in Cair Paravel. I also knew that Ruben was on his honeymoon, so that had left Darren and Xavier to be part of my plans. Unsurprisingly, they also had a copy of the newspaper in their hands._

" _Please tell me this isn't true," Xavier looked at me almost pleadingly._

" _Of course it's not true. Lucy would never do that," I clarified._

" _Well it looks as if Her Majesty is in a lot of trouble. How do we help?" Darren offered._

" _Lucy has lost the trust of her people. She needs to do something in order to prove that she is still loyal to them, just as they are loyal subjects of the crown," I explained._

" _In other words, you mean that…she needs an alliance with her people," Xavier frowned._

" _That's correct," I confirmed. "And what do we royals and nobles do to secure alliances between two parties?"_

" _Marriage, of course. Engagements and betrothals, at least," Darren answered promptly._

" _Yes. So, I'm going to suggest that Lucy marries one of her subjects to regain her subjects' trust," I revealed._

" _But the protesters know that you, alike the other royals, are on her side. What makes you think they're going to buy it?" Xavier inquired._

" _I have to pretend that I'm siding with them instead of with Lucy. Probably publicly admonish her for her behavior and poor judgment," I said solemnly._

" _You'd do that to a queen regnant?" Darren frowned skeptically._

" _I can't think of another way," I sighed._

 _Xavier nodded. He had completely faith in me and did not let his feelings for Lucy get in the way of rationally trying to get her out of this mess. "Do Their Majesties approve of it then?"_

" _I haven't told them yet. I'm not going to, until I have confirmation that the plan has worked. I can't let anyone get in the way, not even my in-laws, and especially not my lady wife," I replied. "In fact, I need to swear you two to secrecy as well. And the both of you will have to pretend that you are leading the opposition, to get the protesters to trust us, so that we may manipulate them to our own advantage and to save Lucy from…I don't know, repudiation. I don't want her to lose her crown."_

" _Neither do I, honestly, but…that could be considered treason," Darren said hesitantly. "Is it worth the risk? Isn't there another way?"_

" _Well right now, what's on the newspaper probably makes Lucy much more of a traitor than the three of us. Are you in, or do I have to seek support elsewhere?" I asked. "I haven't finished telling you the rest of my plan, but I'd save the effort if you're not willing to cooperate. I wouldn't force you to, but I would be disappointed."_

" _I'm in," Xavier said without uncertainty._

" _Well, I don't want you to use your kingly authority to order me to cooperate," Darren said, but his mind was made up. "I'm willing to help in whatever way I can," he said, sounding firmer now. "I know that this is the right thing to do."_

" _Even if that means we are risking our heads?" I asked once more. I needed not just their assistance but also their commitment. If either of them wanted out halfway through, I'd probably murder them._

" _Even so," Darren answered resolutely._

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Tyrone's POV~

"You really have thought this out, haven't you?" Susan replied after a moment of musing. "But it can't just be any subject that Lucy marries. I will not have her married to a disgusting profligate. But now I have no way of making sure that she'll be marrying a man better than the Tisroc of Calormen."

"I do. Xavier was there for a reason; here's how he comes into the picture: if we can convince the protesters that we are on their side instead of on Lucy's, then we can also talk them into letting Lucy marry Xavier, so that she will be with a person she loves – I hope I can say that – rather than with a complete stranger, or, as you say, someone worse than the late Tisroc of Calormen."

"I see," she said, sounding impressed and she didn't hide it. "So whilst she is betrothed to Xavier, we have a bit more than a year's time to figure out who had framed her."

"Yes, and even _if_ we fail at proving her innocence, which is the worst case scenario, she'll be with someone she at least likes," I nodded.

"Oh my goodness hubby," she rose from her seat and wrapped her arms around me. "I understand everything now. I'm so sorry that I was so mad at you just now."

I held her close and chuckled. "Well I'm glad you're no longer nettled. But next time please let me explain first before jumping to your own conclusions, please. You know I really hate it when you or other people do that."

"I will. I'm sorry," she said, her voice muffled since she was pressing her face into my tunic.

"Do I deserve a special apology or am I just avaricious?" I joked.

"Hmm, I think I know exactly how the delivery of my special apology should go," she simply smirked and said, "How about I let you have your way with me?"

That inciting and inviting look in her eyes had ignited a flame of desire in my heart that took over my body and my sanity. I could not spare a thought for Lucy's predicament at the moment.

I chuckled and turned her around, brushing my fingers past the laces of her corset. I trusted that Madam Marta must have spent some time tying these up, but too bad for her and too good for us that I was going to undo these ties right now. I did so whilst kissing Susan's neck and shoulder.

Once the corset was undone, I moved onto her one-piece dress, but she had eagerly shimmed out of it without my help. She turned around to face me, but my gaze only met hers for a brief second before it dropped lower and lower because my eyes were taking in the image of her naked body. I could not stop myself from admiring her voluptuous curves. She was perfect, I swore.

I must have been lost in admiration for a moment because the next thing I knew was that she had stripped me naked from head to toe, and as of now she was delivering her, ahem, apology, as well as delivering me to paradise; I grunted loudly and hissed in ecstasy as she sucked on my length; I couldn't help it. I threw my head back slightly for a moment, an instinctive move, but my gaze soon met hers again. It felt more and more amazing as she took in more of me; each inch she put in her mouth had caused the pleasure to heighten. I am most devotedly in love with and lovingly devoted to this woman. Susan Pevensie was amazing. Although I was taking deep ragged breaths at the same pace as her head was bobbing up and down at, when I hit my high I had unreservedly called out her name. To feel her lips enclosed around my rod was one of the best feelings ever. To add to the list, she liked to lick the underside of my rod even after swallowing, as if she couldn't get enough of me.

"Hmm, I _really_ can't get enough of you," she hummed, kissing my tip slowly as her hands idly played with my length. To her it was just a few effortless strokes, but to me it was pleasure overload. "Have I proven to you how sorry I am now?" She giggled lightly, remaining on her knees. "I guess I just need to know when to keep my mouth shut — or full," she winked.

I laughed tenderly, motioning for her to get up. She knew I never blamed her or got angry at her for I knew that she simply didn't yet know what I was up to earlier today. But things were alright between us now, and we were both so happy. Whatever I was spending time with Susan doing, it felt so natural and so right, even sex. Especially sex, in fact. It made me so happy. I simply kissed her, because it felt like the right thing to do. Gradually, I also pressed her against the wall and although my lips soon left hers, they never left her body. I kissed every inch of her skin as I made my way downtown. But I didn't jump right into the most pleasurable part yet. Prior to that, I had asked her, "How does it feel when I pleasure you with my mouth?"

She smiled lovingly at me. "It feels _so good_ ; you have no idea."

"Yes, but why settle for good when you can feel amazing?" I chuckled softly as I knelt firmly on the floor. "And you're right, I have no idea. So tell me, show me how amazing it feels," I said in encouragement, before swiftly raising her right leg over my shoulder while she kept her left on the ground — it'd make things easier for me when I'd pleasure her.

I dipped my tongue to taste the wetness of her folds. Immediately, she moaned and her whole body was responding to the ecstasy I was about to immerse her in. As my tongue delved in deeper, she arched her back even more, but I held her hips in place, flicking my tongue over her most sensitive spots that I had learned by heart already. I had had intensive lessons during our honeymoon. But the blissful honeymoon didn't have to stop when the vacation did. We were doing a great job keeping the streak alive with our lovemaking sessions. I enjoyed giving her pleasure just as much as I enjoyed being on the receiving end of pleasure. And she was enjoying herself thoroughly too, right now. There could never exist a more delightful sound than her blissful moans and glorious cries of ecstasy that grew louder as we got closer to her climax. When she finished in my mouth it was signaled by her fingers' grip on my hair. She just couldn't help but fist my hair as I went down on her.

Still heady with the paradisiacal sensations, I put her foot back down but as her knees were a little wobbly due to the intensity of the peak of her pleasure just then, I didn't want her to lose her balance, so I lifted her feet off the ground and carried her to the bed. She lied back and enjoyed while putting me in control. However, I decided to try something new by putting her legs up in the air so that her knees would be almost touching her shoulders. Much to my delight, she liked what I was doing and even cooperated by holding her ankles. Perhaps she liked this position because it could make her feel deliciously open and vulnerable.

Since she was so wet already, there was no better time than now for me to slide into her, fitting into moist entrance. My pace was moderate at first but soon enough she had made it clear to me, mixed with a few whimpers, that she didn't want me to go slow. We had all the time in the world, but if what she wanted was speed, I wouldn't think twice about indulging her. My vigorous movements had created carnal currents in our nether regions. I guessed the friction was what she was aiming for. Her gasps and rhythmic moans had confirmed it.

"More, please Tyrone," she entreated me wantonly for release. "Please."

It looked as if she was telling the truth when she said she couldn't get enough of me. I changed the angle at which my body was positioned against hers, to get a better girth and to go for deeper penetration. Another dragged out moan from her, which meant I had to be doing this right. The release that she so had wanted was nigh, I knew it and her gasps had proven it. I moved my hands to her ankles so that she could roam her hands over my back and quite possibly leaving some distinct marks on my shoulder blades; she was claiming me as much as I was claiming her. Both of us were panting by now, inhaling deeply and our chests heaving, but it was our climaxes that took our breaths away. The expression on her face, her features contorting due to the extreme bliss, it was for some reason so satisfying to watch, especially when I was having my release too.

This position was superb, frankly, but once we both had our highs, I let go of her ankles, and let her thighs and legs rest on the bed now, so that she wouldn't get muscle cramps. Well I sure hoped neither of us would get cramps, because this was just round one...

* * *

 **A/n: Do you think Tyrone's plan will work? Or will someone come along and thwart it? :DD**


	47. Forgiveness & Love

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeMania\GoldenAgeNarnia, Connors, Aslanmane, CairParavel, Evalin Ashryver, Bella, Emma, Emily, Narniafan, and all the other guests. :DDDDDD**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Lucy's POV~

It was the understatement of the century to say that I was devastated. I hadn't left my bedchamber ever since the public confrontation. At noon, my meager lunch was delivered to me by Greta, who also told me that Peter and Caspian wished to speak with me, but I really didn't want to talk to anybody or do anything, so I didn't let them in or leave any message for them. Helplessly, they only instructed Greta to check on me from time to time. Yeah, as if that's going to make a difference.

It was almost dinnertime now and I didn't do anything at all, today. I'd been mostly thinking, about everything. It seemed everybody had believed that I had penned those letters to the late Tisroc, when the truth was that I had not! Just yesterday morning, I thought that Tyrone was still on my side, but now, today, he had proven me wrong, in the most nonchalant manner ever. He was so calm when he 'called out on' me for scheming with the Tisroc. How could he have done that to me when he knew full well what the truth was?

The worst thing was that Xavier, out of all people, was standing amongst the crowds with the protestors, determined to bring me down. At that thought I had broken down once more, sobbing into my pillow. But in between my cries I had heard somebody calling my name, a male voice that sounded incredibly familiar. I frowned and got out of bed unenthusiastically, walking toward the direction of the voice. I stepped outside onto my balcony and looking down, I saw Xavier. What was he doing here? Why would he even want anything to do with me, given that it was crystal clear that he must loathe me for betraying my people and turning to the Calormenes? With a huff, I stepped back inside and closed the windows, slamming them shut and returning to sit on the edge of my bed. I didn't want to speak with Xavier, or anybody else, but at the same time, I also wanted to know why he'd break my heart like that. I was conflicted now and I didn't know what I ought to do; I only stared into blank space expressionlessly.

A few minutes later, there were gentle knocks on my door. Before I could query after the identity of the knocker, I had heard Greta's voice. "Your Majesty, I'm sorry to disturb you, but Marquess Xavier insists on seeing you."

I sighed and went to the door to talk to Greta but I didn't open it. "I've had enough already," I scowled. "Tell him to go away."

Greta didn't respond for a moment but I could hear that she hadn't walked away yet. "Uh, my Queen –"

"Greta, please, I said I've had enough," I scoffed. "What part of 'go away' doesn't he understand?"

"Forgive me, Queen Lucy, but His Lordship is most adamant and he insists to see you," Greta replied, sounding daunted. "He says that…he…um…"

I was annoyed. "What did he say?"

"He said...'if the Queen would not grant me an audience then I am simply left with no choice but to shout loud enough so that Her Majesty would hear me out'," Greta answered worriedly.

Ugh. I didn't want him to cause a commotion, for I feared that it would alert Peter and he'd probably decapitate Xavier. Out of frustration, I swung the door open and marched outside grumpily. Greta trailed closely behind me tentatively, and scared that she had earned my displeasure for not leaving me alone when I didn't want anybody bugging me. But I was not here to scold her; I was going to deal with Xavier. Once we had reached the bottom of the staircase, the guard Augustus had naturally followed us to the small courtyard outside where Xavier was. I stood in front of him dauntlessly, and with a smooth wave of my hand I had dismissed both Greta and Augustus, signaling for them to return to their post and other duties. I knew that royal guards and handmaidens were all sworn to secrecy, no matter who they had witnessed their Kings and Queens interacting with, or what they heard. But I still wanted absolute privacy right now. Greta curtsied and scurried away; Augustus bowed and followed suit too.

Once they were out of earshot, I questioned grouchily, "What do you want?!"

There was no doubt he'd see my red eyes, sore and swollen from crying for about 8 hours nonstop. In fact, they hurt so much that I could barely keep them open, but right now I needed to unleash part of my anger by glowering at Xavier ruthlessly, but probably nowhere as ruthless as his actions and words this morning.

"This…might sound like a stupid question but…how are you?" He asked.

I snorted, literally blowing air out from my nose. "I had expected a stupid question but _that_ level of stupidity you just reached was just…you put me at a loss for words," I shook my head in despair. "How do you think I am? I must be overjoyed and exhilarated now that my people loathe me for something I didn't even do! You know exactly what kind of a person I am; why was it so difficult for you to believe that I was innocent?"

"It wasn't," he clarified. "It wasn't at all. I do believe that you're innocent. I'm sorry that I made you cry, Lucy, but I had to make your opposers believe that I was on their side and not yours."

"What kind of twisted logic is this?!" I put my hands on my hips. I could no longer glare at him spitefully because tears were pouring down on my cheeks once more. I could not believe that I was still standing here and tolerating him. But after a few minutes' time, I was glad that I stayed to listen to him, because he had explained to me why he had to do what he did.

"And my role in Tyrone's master plan is to persuade them into choosing me as your betrothed, as well as to dissuade them from opting for somebody else," he added.

As I listened intently, I had stopped crying. "So you and Tyrone actually don't think I really was conspiring with the late Tisroc?"

"We've always been of the idea that you have been framed; we just haven't figured out who's really behind this and why they are doing this. But I just came here to explain to you what we were up to," he replied. "I'm sorry I couldn't have come before. It had to be _after_ we'd executed that part of our plan."

"But do you think it's going to work?" I asked doubtfully. This was a bit uncharacteristic of me, but how often would a queen encounter these predicaments as what I was going through right now?

"I'll make sure it works. I'll see to it that you won't end up with a complete stranger or someone who won't treat you well," he said in reassurance.

Instinctively, I threw myself into his arms, wanting to be engulfed by his warm embrace. It definitely had a healing effect. But then he informed me that he couldn't be here for long because if somebody saw us in each other's arms, word might get back to the protestors, and all the efforts that he and Tyrone had put into making this plan work would be ruined, and I wouldn't know how to get myself out of this. I really hope that wouldn't happen, and that I'd be safe.

I nodded in understanding. I was about to give him a kiss when we heard squealing noises from one of the rooms in the tower a few storeys above. We looked up and saw that those sounds were coming from the room that Susan and Tyrone shared. She had wrapped her legs around his hip and his arms were on his shoulders while he carried her from inside the bedroom to the balcony. They were making out all the while, and so they couldn't see me and Xavier down here. It seemed they were in the middle of something, since they were scantily dressed. He and I giggled and kissed goodbye anyway, turning our eyes away from the other couple.

Xavier waved before heading back to Ridgeway Manor while I climbed up the stairs and went back to my own room. Only now was I reminded of how hungry I was as a result of how little I had eaten today. Since dinner was going to be served in about half an hour from now, I got ready for the meal.

When it was finally time for dinner, I saw that Peter and Caspian were already seated in the dining room. They inquired after my well-being; I assured them that I was well and explained to them why I was no longer in a blue funk. They were impressed by Tyrone's ingenious plan, deeming it brilliant.

We had to wait a little while longer for Susan and Tyrone to arrive at the dining room. Peter and Caspian had no idea why, but I had every idea. Susan's hair was still rather messy when she and Tyrone finally deigned to grace us with their presence.

"Lucy," Tyrone began. "Are you alright?" He enquired. He knew that I must have heard from Xavier already, otherwise it would be impossible for me to be in a better mood.

"I feel so much better now. Xavier's explained everything to me just now. What a relief," I beamed. "Thank you so much for doing this for me," I said as he and I hugged.

"You're my little sister too now, Lucy, and I'll look after you just as your brothers do," he smiled.

"It's very exhausting to be angry at people," Susan joked as she took her seat. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

"I don't believe that staying mad at others constitutes much of why you're completely spent," I winked at my sister.

Susan didn't berate me; she merely exchanged a chuckle with Tyrone, neither of them the least bit abashed that they were seen. By now, both Peter and Caspian had got the idea, and they were snickering already. Right now, it seemed that normalcy had resumed, and it didn't take as long as I had expected.

* * *

 **(Palace of Calormen, Tashbaan)**

~Chronicler's POV~

"You're very gleeful today. Why's that? Care to share?" said Therese Tarkheena to her husband as she propped herself up with one arm on the bed next to Claudius Tarkaan, neither of them bothered to get clothed since they were sweating after having sex and because it was such a hot summer. Now that Therese was nobody's mistress and only someone's wife, Claudius was the only one that she was bedding at the moment, and although she wasn't the only one that he was bedding, she was definitely his favorite because she was skilled in bed. "Is it because your daughter returns today?"

"I just can't wait," Claudius replied. He wasn't being sarcastic but he was more eager to get Princess Carissa to do something for him than looking forward to be reunited with her. "But that's not even why I'm pleased. You must have heard what's happened to Narnia's youngest Queen now, haven't you?"

"I don't live under a rock, you know," Therese rolled her eyes, but exhibited no interest in talking about the instability in Narnia. It's not like she had any reason to go back anyway. "Still got your eye on Fat Bara's troops?" She asked, aimlessly twirling a strand of her hair between her fingertips. Fat Bara was the nickname of a fat military leader in Calormen. He held a lot of power and of course Claudius wanted that power for himself.

Claudius nodded. "Still got my eye on Fat Barra's _boobs_ , too." Fat Barra was the nickname of a fat courtesan who was rising in popularity in the palace these days. She was famous for only choosing to sleep with unmarried men and refused to entertain married clients, which was unusual for a courtesan.

"Too bad you can't get your hands on 'em. You're still married to me, and Fat Barra doesn't like that," she chuckled.

"I'd choose you over her anytime," he said smoothly.

"Flattery is not your strong suit, I'm afraid," she laughed. "It just gives your intentions away, if it has any effect at all."

"As a matter of fact I don't just look for tits; I do value wits too," he replied. "You've got both. What's not to like?"

She giggled. "Alright. I can help you get Fat Bara's troops, but you have to tell me: if I help you, what's in it for me?"

"With no Tisroc to bed these days, how are you going to secure your position at Court and advance your social standing? You do it through your husband, of course, just like any other Calormene woman does. So helping me would just be no different than helping you," he answered naturally.

"That's true. Sure. I'll back you up and accost Carissa to get her to cooperate with us. She's going to find that I can be very persuasive," she smirked but concealed it immediately to escape his notice. That was his first mistake, thinking that she was 'just like any other Calormene woman'. If there was any woman at the Calormene Court who could manipulate those around her, and survive the constant plotting and murder, and even come out on top, swinging and unscathed — it would be Therese Tarkheena.

* * *

 **A/n: What are Claudius and Therese up to? Carissa remains one of their pawns. :P**


	48. Incalescence

**A/n: 700 reviews! That's awesome! Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, Emily, Narniafan, EC, Emma, Bella, Evalin Ashryver, CairParavel, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Connors, Aslanmane, and all the other guests! :D**

* * *

 **(Village of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

It had been a week since Mitchell and I last saw each other, but today he had visited me when I was alone in the florist store, and since I didn't have any customers at the moment, I was free to have a chat with him. When I asked him how he was these days, he had informed me of the delightful fact that he and Duchess Madeleine had been closer. It also seemed to me that Lady Bleckley had ended her affair with Peter now.

"We aren't courting, not even in _our_ sense of courting. And, no, we've never shared a bed, either," he said to me. "How about you, though? How are things going for you? Have you had…well, I don't know, unexpected visits from anybody recently?"

I sighed and shrugged. "No, I haven't. I guess I just was expecting too much from a man with a broken heart."

We continued to chat but we soon realized that we had to raise our voices to be heard. It then hit us that the commotion outside was to blame.

"What exactly is going on outside?" He frowned and asked. I went to the door and peeked outside. Then I turned back at him with my mouth agape and with a look of fright on my face. I reported to him that two of the huts down the block were on fire. It was noisy outside because so many people were panicking. Mainly the residents in the surrounding area, but everybody else living in the village also tried to help extinguish the fire.

"We've got to help them," he said determinedly. Looking around, he pointed at the buckets near the wall. "Grab those buckets; we'll fill them with water when we get there," he instructed promptly and phrased his imperatives concisely so that we could save time, and it was also easier to carry empty buckets than ones that were already heavy and full with water, whilst running with our hands full. Once we got there, I saw that my uncle and aunt were already there, helping out with the other villagers. They must have saw it on their way back home. But the scene was still a mess and there was zero sense of discipline, order, or organization around here. Mitchell shot a look at me that expressed his agreement. Wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead with his sleeves, he suggested, "Why don't we make a line and pass the buckets? There are only just so many taps; we just need half a dozen folks at those posts."

"Sounds like a plan," I said. "It'll be faster. Come on."

My uncle and aunt nodded in approval of Mitch's suggestion, and began spreading the word around so that sooner than I had expected, his plan was in action already. Thankfully, we had managed to extinguish the flames so that the fire was out now. Everybody was so exhausted; we were all just sitting in the middle of the road, catching our breaths. My arms were tired too, but I agreed when Mitchell suggested we go back to our hut to grab some refreshments – milk, to be specific – and as many goblets as we could carry. We passed the goblets of milk around, and this time I was pleasantly surprised that nobody was shooting me death glares anymore. Ever since I had broken up with Peter, whenever I went outside, people would glower at me in distaste. But now, the look of detestation on their faces seemed to vanish because there were bigger problems to deal with and so now their issue with me seemed small in comparison. I didn't know how long this lack of hostility would last, but for now I'd definitely cherish it. I just wanted to help, and they thanked me civilly as we passed the drinks around.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

Once their hands were free once more, Mitch and Ines went to ask her uncle and aunt how the fire broke out.

"Apparently it was their oven; it just went out of control. By the time they had noticed it, it had already spread to the neighboring hut," Uncle Hugh answered. "But I'm not sure; that's just what I heard."

"I think some of them will have to find a place to stay until their houses can be rebuilt. It's really bad, I tell you. The place is basically destroyed," Aunt Eileen said sadly.

"Well…if they can't find a place to stay at yet, then I guess I could sleep in Kat's room for the time being and one of them can stay at my room," Ines suggested.

"I've got a number of guest bedrooms in Sutton Manor as well. It's little far from here if we walk, but the carriage ride shouldn't too long," Mitchell chimed in.

Ines nodded as the four of them approached the families whose huts got burnt down. Little did she know that Mistress Diane was not far away, under orders from two of the Kings she was eager to serve, here to keep an eye on the Farmington girl.

* * *

 **(Palace of Calormen, Tashbaan)**

~Carissa's POV~

Finally we had arrived at the Calormene Court, a place that Tomas had learned to call home and I'd soon have to do the same. Except this time I'd feel so much more comfortable accepting it since I had Tomas with me.

Actually, it was before we set off to Calormen that I was already reunited with Keziah Tarkheena, one of Tomas' most trusted spies. She was assigned the post of Queen Lucy's handmaiden when she was at Tashbaan as Tomas' betrothed, but now Keziah was assigned to my household as my handmaiden, and before our departure, Tomas had made sure to pay my attendants and servants at the Telmarine Castle generously. They really did treat me quite nicely and politely given that I used to be an outlaw.

I was prepared to take a nap after the journey, so I was about to let Keziah back to her chambers as soon as she was done attending me, but that was exactly when a message was relayed to me that my father was right outside my chambers right now asking (demanding) to see me.

"I'll inform the Tarkaan that Your Highness will not receive any visitors today," Keziah volunteered.

I smiled wryly. "He'll just say he's not just 'any visitor'. As my father he believes it's his prerogative to have access to my chambers and see me at any time he wishes. So send him in anyway, please."

Keziah stifled a sigh and did as I bid her, and then left me to a conversation with my father after serving us some wine. "Is this urgent, Father? I'd really like to take a rest, so if this can wait a couple of hours, then —"

"Your nap can wait. I shan't. You've been gone for too long. It was already irresponsible of you to leave me last month and it took forever for you to get back. And you know I can't send you any darned letters," he said curtly.

I didn't sigh or give him an attitude because I knew he was partly right. I had abandoned him but he never would do that to me. Like if and when we were in trouble we'd be in it together. And although he did put me through some shit, it was what he thought was best at that time. "What do you want?" I asked, but realized it sounded too blunt. "And how may I assist you in getting it?"

"Have you heard of Shaoxiao Bara?" He inquired. Shaoxiao was a military title in Calormen and Gard, the equivalent of a Major in Narnia. Bara was the guy's surname.

"The fat one?" I enquired.

"The one and only. Except now he's no longer just fat. He's not even simply overweight. He's beyond morbidly obese already — he's hopeless," he explained. I'd known the Shaoxiao to be a squat man and ponderously fat with grey hair, considered corrupt, gluttonous, pompous, and long-winded. "That fat fraud can no longer be deemed fit to be a Shaoxiao and so the forces under his leadership must be taken away from him before he fucks shit up by making all of them as _fit_ as he is."

I understood now. Father wanted Bara to 'retire' and the soldiers under his command transferred to Father. He'd then be Shaoxiao Atherton and with a part of an army to command, he'd rise very significantly in power and in station. "Well, the barrack is no place for a woman to be in, let alone a pregnant woman and a Princess consort," I said drawly to lure him into downsizing his ego and pride just a little when asking for my aid.

"No, but it is very much within your ability to woo the Tisroc into handing Bara's power over to me. His Majesty is smitten with you and is completely yours to command," he smirked.

I snorted. "That doesn't mean I intend to have him all to myself. Just a week ago I had suggested to him a betrothal between himself and the Duchess of Bleckley."

"Where in the world is that?" He frowned.

"Terebinthia. It wasn't a new idea, the alliance. I simply sought to revive it when it was put aside about 4 years ago."

"Why would you do that?" He questioned, displeased.

"I simply thought it would be in Calormen's best interests. The alliances with Archenland and with Narnia didn't work out, so I suppose a Terebinthian alliance shouldn't be too bad. Marrying the Duchess could bring us a sizable amount of a dowry."

"Dammit, Carissa. I've never given a damn about Calormen's welfare and I'm not about to start now so neither should you," he snapped.

"Yes, well, I don't ask that of you, but my people ask that of me. I'm their Princess," I replied calmly and confidently. He didn't have what it took to make me react irately.

"If you so much enjoy thinking for Calormen's benefit then why don't you promote yourself from Dowager Princess consort to Empress consort already?" He suggested craftily. "Because I can only see one reason why the Tisroc was betrothed to an Archenlander Princess, and then to a Narnian Queen, and almost to a Terebinthian Duchess as you said, but still failed to take any of them to wife. It's because he's in love with another woman and that's you, daughter. I shall be very disappointed in you if you don't use that to our advantage."

"Why should I allow you to use me to your advantage?" I challenged. "Both with Tomas and with the Shaoxiao's forces that you're pining after."

"What? What do you mean?" He furrowed his eyebrows together in genuine puzzlement. "You're my daughter. If you don't help me, who are you going to help?"

I rolled my eyes unobviously. I could make my tone snarly but I chose not to. "I believe what you mean is if I don't help you then who's going to?" I eyed him in disapproval. "Father, I'd like to side with you and support you, because you are my family, the only family I've got left," I said sternly, gently placing my palm atop my belly. "At least until this one is born. But don't get used to my subservience and blind obedience. I know I was that way since I was little up until a year ago, but that girl has lived and died. If you seek the aid of the Princess of Calormen and the prospective future Empress, I suggest you ask humbly, and with good reason, for I have no obligation to do as you command. I have had to submit myself completely to Jamal when I was married to him, but that is the case no longer. Now, I answer to no one but the Tisroc." I was so proud of myself for this speech. He needed to hear it and I needed to let it out.

He sighed, whether in defiance or in defeat, I couldn't determine. I could only hope that he would not further rile me, for to unleash the irascible side of a pregnant woman was definitely the most unwise thing any man can ever do. "When you sought refuge in Narnia, did you see how King Caspian was doing?"

"Yes, I did. His Majesty is working harder than ever, aided by brilliant co-rulers. And although his lady courter and I — we could never be best friends, she's admirable, and popular with the public," I commented.

"Then I am displeased," he stated petulantly and childishly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why do you seem to hate His Majesty so? He has never trespassed against us." I couldn't believe I never really questioned his motives. It was because all along I had just allowed him to string me along as if I was his puppet, and I'd just do his bidding instead of thinking about what was really going on in his mind and what he was ultimately going for.

"He hasn't, but his father has, and so has his uncle!" He spat, getting quite impassioned all of a sudden. After a think, though, his outburst didn't seem so abrupt anymore. It was more as if he had been feeling this way a long time, but only snapped now as if I was slow at getting something he'd known all along. It really did make me wonder...out of all the unthinkable things that Miraz the Usurper had done, why should Father in particular be so offended? And what could the late King have done? He seemed, on all accounts, unlikely to have wandered down an unacceptably sinful path. Was Father privy to something big yet I was unbeknownst to?

"They're both dead, though," I replied suspiciously. "No point in getting angry at a dead King and a dead usurper."

"They died, yes, they did. But too comfortably. They should have burned, daughter. They should have burned," he said emphatically. It was as if there was a flame in his eyes, a fire of intense hatred and vehement scorn and…excruciating pain.

"What are you even talking about?!" I was impatient and frustrated, yet at the same time curious and even desperate. I would have stomped my foot had it not been for how childish and uncharacteristic of a woman my age and station it would look.

" _Nothing_ ," he seethed, gritting his teeth and balling his hands into clenched fists. His jaw was tightened as if biting onto a bitter piece of leather, and his lip was curled in a peculiar manner. His nostrils also flared slightly, momentarily. Stymied, I was even angrier now that he demanded my assistance shamelessly but couldn't even tell me an important truth.

I didn't know how much more intense our quarrel could get, but it certainly would have escalated acutely had it not been for Keziah who had returned to my chambers.

"Princess," she curtsied at me while choosing to adopt an attitude of benign negligence toward my father than to sneer at him. She was defiant and gutsy for a woman, a bastard. "Therese Tarkheena requests an audience with Your Highness."

* * *

 **A/n: I know you all tend to hate Claudius but if you knew what he was keeping even from Carissa, and what Caspian IX and Miraz had done to wrong Claudius, maybe you wouldn't hate him so much...**


	49. Support

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, QueenLucyfan, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, Narniafan, Emily, Bella, CairParavel, Emma, Evalin Ashryver, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Village of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

Due to the fire that broke out in our village yesterday, presently we had assembled to discuss how we could reconstruct the two houses that had been destroyed by the fire. But everybody wanted to speak their minds and voice out their opinions at the same time, causing them to raise their volumes but still, in the end, nobody could hear what was said, and even after an hour there was still no conclusion. The noise was clearly giving Uncle Hugh a headache and he was sick of this, honestly. "At this rate, this discussion will never end," he said slightly irritably.

"Ines, do something," said Aunt Eileen glumly, nudging me.

"Me?!" I frowned. "Why me?"

"Yes, you. You were a lady in waiting and you used to be so on top of things. Maybe you can help," she said out of desperation.

"Yes, your aunt is right. Go," said Uncle Hugh almost pleadingly, ushering me all the way to the center of the stage while he went back down to his seat.

"Um," I mumbled to myself and for some reason, people began to quiet down and looked ready to listen to what I had to say, although they didn't look as if they had much faith in me. If I weren't famous, maybe this would have been a lot easier. But I was indeed the High King's ex-courter, not just any ordinary girl, so that made things that much tougher for me.

"M–my name is Ines Farmington and I…" I sighed. I didn't know what to say. I didn't have a speech prepared. I was just put on the spot before I knew it. "But I guess you already know that. Anyway, I'm here because I see that all of you are trying to help with the reconstruction work, to provide the families who lost their homes with whatever form of aid that you can afford: be it housing, financial, whatever. But, if we don't have any discipline or organization around here, we'd never be able to come to a conclusion, and we'd just end up wasting our time rather than do something constructive. And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

I was reminded of how the Kings and Queens could manage to call for order and silence in the chambers they were in, with just their presence, and no words needed to be said. I used to be awed by it, by how much power and authority they had as the sovereigns of this nation. I knew I was anything but a ruler, but for now I had to pretend that I was put in a position of authority, so that when I spoke I'd sound more confident and less like an idiot.

"I know that it's still a blazing summer right now, but it takes time to build homes, and we better finish it before winter comes, because as you know, snow will make our lives more difficult," I continued.

"So what do you suggest we do?" One of the villagers inquired.

"I think we should consider division of labor. We could divide ourselves into teams. For those who would like to help rebuild the houses, please leave your names, address, and tell us what tasks you can help out with. We also need a substantial amount of bricks, wood and other building materials, so whoever can provide those, please also lend us a helping hand," I answered comprehensively.

"But it's still too messy. We need someone to be in charge of things. Somebody's got to oversee our progress, right?" Another villager piped up. "Who's going to take up that managerial role?"

"Well…" I said, biting my lip and thinking hard. "If you don't mind it and if you can trust me…I can be the supervisor here."

Glances and mumbles were exchanged and that made me really nervous. I was beginning to think that I was doing it all wrong, second guessing myself and letting my doubts take over. It was presumptuous and domineering of me to think that I could be the one in charge here. It was worse to know that most of the people here were under the impression that I had deceived the High King, so of course they had no reason to trust me.

But it seemed that the people did see sense and they realized that at the moment, rebuilding their neighbors' houses was more important than holding grudges over the girl who supposedly betrayed the royal family. I didn't really know what I was doing either because I was so tense, but I also seemed to be able to give them the impression that I knew what I was doing. Ah, I was so perplexed.

In the end, they agreed to dub me the person in charge. Out of nowhere a parchment was produced and people were jotting down their names and other information on it, so that I could do the organizational work. In less than an hour's time the meeting was adjourned and we were free to go. What a miracle.

* * *

 **(Palace of Calormen, Tashbaan)**

~Carissa's POV~

"Send her in," Father replied, suddenly calming down and sounding ever so slightly triumphant even. Why would my stepmother's presence spell success for him? Had she finally deigned to be in cahoots with him too, now?

Keziah did nothing, only staring at me patiently, awaiting my instructions. She didn't need to say anything in response; as my handmaiden she didn't take orders from anyone apart from me, and only to Tomas was she unswervingly loyal.

Father growled. "Bitch, I said —"

"Send her in, please, Keziah," I talked over him. She nodded, and in walked Therese Tarkheena, confident and alluring and spirited as always. As the final mistress of a serial adulterer, she could be considered a victor.

"Your Highness," she curtsied gracefully.

"If you won't help me, then whatever," said Father to be abruptly, in a fishy tone too. He didn't sound ireful at all, having regained his composure. In fact he really did sound triumphant, which was so weird! "Just know that with or without you I'm still going to get what I want. Just don't get in my way," he uttered before getting up. But before he could leave my chambers without any manners, I had felt the need to teach him a lesson of humility and respect.

"Halt," I decreed assertively and even aggressively, rising to my feet. I knew I had every right to give him edicts because I wasn't just his daughter; I was his Princess and he mustn't forget that.

"Changed your mind now, have you?" He asked haughtily and self-assuredly. He was just so presumptuous it was odious.

"The only thing I've changed my mind about is the decision to tolerate your condescending attitude toward my handmaiden. She is not yours to boss around or to command because she is not _your_ subject. If you continue to antagonize her or demean her by referring to her using disrespectful terms, I will follow the rules of the Calormene Court and penalize you accordingly, and I shall stop making exceptions for you because of our familial ties. Have I made myself quite clear to you?"

"Just as clear as the fact that she's a whore and a spy and worth nothing," he replied hostilely and put me in fuming rage.

"Don't take the moral high ground. It's not as if you haven't sinned," I gnarred furiously. "Keziah is a Tarkheena just as much as you are a Tarkaan. By that criterion alone she is your equal and you must show her the respect that she is entitled to, even from you."

"Or what?" He challenged, much like a petulant child.

I had had enough. "Or I will transfer to Keziah the power to command Shaoxiao Bara's forces, and I will never ever intercede with the Tisroc for you again!"

 _Shit_ , his grim facial expression had conveyed as he went pale in the face and weak in the knees. "I apologize, Tarkheena," he said promptly.

I glanced at Keziah gravely. She merely curtsied at me and left my chambers. It was clear then that she would not accept an apology if it wasn't a sincere one. I sighed. Not even I could demand earnestness from him.

"Can I go now?" Father tapped his foot on the floor.

I turned my back to him and he exited the room gladly. "Princess," said Therese Tarkheena collectedly once we were left alone. "I must speak to Your Highness about a shift in power."

"He's not going to get to be in charge of those troops," I said sharply. "I don't care if the Shaoxiao has a whale's appetite. I'm aware that you can be very persuasive, and that's why I need to stop you before you even begin. Even if Bara is going to retire of his own accord, I don't think my father is the best person to take that post."

"Neither do I, Princess. I shan't be the one to beguile Your Highness into duping the Tisroc into making one of the worst decisions ever," she said seriously, much to my surprise. I did not expect her to really take a side in affairs of the state, but she did, and it wasn't her husband's side. I did indeed have a very unpredictable stepmother. "Put my husband in a position of authority, and we'll all be doomed. I do not wish to see Calormen fall. So now that Your Highness knows what my husband is hoping for, please don't ever let him have his way."

I nodded. I knew she was a clever woman and if it weren't for her smartness and her position as the late Tisroc's mistress, my place at the Calormene Court would not have been secured right after my exile from Narnia. So I was eternally thankful to her, but I also needed her to do something for me. "Now that he has doubts about my loyalty to _him_ , I'm sure he'll rely on _you_ even more heavily to get me and the Tisroc to shower favors on him. I need to be kept up to date on what he's up to, so I'll need you to notify me whenever there's a red flag."

"I don't serve anyone but myself, Princess, but I'm willing to team up with Your Highness not so much because of your station but more because of your beliefs and personality. Claudius wasn't wrong when he said that Keziah Tarkheena was a whore and a bastard. But you defended her and respected her. I've been labeled both of these things too, having shared my bed with a number of men and getting disowned, but not many people would be willing to do much to defend and respect me when I'm insulted and shamed," she explained. Even she could be genuine and vulnerable, too, it turned out.

"We're all outcasts in some way, Tarkheena. I wouldn't allow anyone to treat you the way he treated Keziah either," I said solemnly. "If there's anything else you'd like me to do in return for your intelligence about Claudius' plans, please let me know what you need."

She smiled wryly, even ruefully. "There isn't much else I need, except for freedom and the man that I love."

I didn't ask because I doubted she'd really open up to me about something that had so much meaning and significance to her, given that we'd never really had a close relationship, and even now that we are on the same side she is merely my ally to a certain extent. But that didn't keep me from wondering, even after she left my chambers, if the man that she loved was Chelsea's father.


	50. Reborn From The Ashes

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, LOVEM, Emma, Bella, QueenAlaska, EC, CairParavel, Emily, Narniafan, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, Connors, QueenofAlaska, and all the other guests. :)**

* * *

 **(Village of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

In a few days' time, the reconstruction work was set to begin. The rubble and debris had been cleared already so that we could get ourselves busy. We had spent the morning getting started and now that it was lunchtime, Mitchell and I were passing goblets of orange juice around as refreshments.

As I took a look at what the teams were up to, I observed that some of them were making mud bricks by hand, using sand, clay, water, and some kind of fibrous material…I wasn't sure what it was called. But I did come across a pile of sticks, straw, and manure as part of the manufacture/synthesis process. Soon enough, the bricks could be put under the sun to be dried.

"I think tomorrow we can start building the walls," said Uncle Hugh to me.

"I'm going to ask around and see if more materials are needed. Because if we do need more supplies then we'll have to go to another village or town to ask for what they could offer us," Aunt Eileen piped up.

"Yes, sounds like a plan. I'm sure we'd find a way to get everything we need, and if you want, I can ask Sonya if she could get anything delivered to us from Millville," Mitch offered, and I smiled at him in gratitude.

The workers took turns to perform whatever task they were specialized in. As the afternoon shift commenced, the workers who spent the whole morning sweltering could take a break. I was sitting with them at the canteen whilst they rested.

One of the villagers, a woman looking to be in her early twenties with dark hair and dark eyes, approached me. She was quite beautiful, and her face was not unfamiliar to me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on who she was or where I remembered her from. Anyway, she sat on a bench near me, sipping chilled pineapple juice. I wanted to get myself a cold beverage too, since it was too hot outside, but for now it seemed she wanted to speak with me so I listened.

"I feel a bit sorry that you're no longer courting His Majesty," she said casually. "You seem to be quite an organized person. I'm guessing it's from the months you spent training to be a lady in waiting to the Queen's Majesty?"

"Yes. But that's another post I no longer hold as well," I replied somewhat ruefully.

"It also seems to me that you are equipped with quite powerful leadership and communication skills. It's got to take guts to walk up there on the stage and speak to everybody even when you know you're not exactly the most popular and welcomed person in Narnia," she shrugged. "It makes me think that perhaps there's more to you than the negative image that has been built around the name Ines Farmington."

"Thank you," I smiled weakly. "Actually I think you're the first ever person to say that to me."

"What's happened between you and His Majesty though?" Another woman, a plumper one looking to be about twice my age, approached us and piped up. For some reason, the others who had just finished their meals had come over and a circle had formed around me. They all wanted good gossip; they were all curious as to why I would even think about leaving Peter. It seemed unthinkable to them. Inconceivable. Right now, though, there was basically no escape and I knew I'd have to spill. But I also saw Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen amongst the crowd so I felt less daunted. At least they'd be near me in case anything bad happened.

"It's complicated," I sighed, looking down. "Maybe His Majesty and I were just not meant to be."

"I honestly thought you were in love with the High King," the elder woman spoke. "But if that's the case, it just makes no sense for you to leave His Majesty."

"Because of some of you," my uncle piped up, sounding displeased.

"Uncle," I pleaded, alarmed.

"No, Ines, don't stop me. Everybody needs to know why you made that choice," he insisted.

"Hugh, come on, this isn't helping," Aunt Eileen looked wary. We all watched as my uncle and aunt argued a little bit about how much of the truth we should unravel to the others.

"It's fine," I stood up and stopped them. "If any of you would like to hear the truth, it's better that you hear it from me rather than from anybody else, so that you'd have to hear my side of the story as I'm telling you. I don't want to give other people the chance to twist my meaning or put words in my mouth or distort me into an utterly horrible person," I declared, and proceeded to fill them in on the underlying causes of my breakup with Peter.

"I didn't want the royal house to feel attacked simply because a member of the family was courting me, somebody who's not well received by the people. I overheard what some extremists were plotting to do: refusing to pay taxes, planning attacks on the castle, rioting, and a lot more. That's very hurtful and I didn't want Peter and the others to get hurt. If I could prevent that from ever happening by terminating my courtship with Peter, then I'd do it for the greater good. Because I know that if he, or anybody, got hurt because I wasn't willing to let go, I could never forgive myself, knowing that I could have done something to prevent that but I didn't," I explained. "Their Majesties at least deserve to be safe. They've done so much for us, and brought Narnia to its full strength even when Miraz the Usurper had made a mess upon this kingdom. I thought it was the least I could do for Their Majesties. Stability is important."

They mumbled to one another once more and were surprised by my…'ulterior motives'. But before too many questions could pop up, I went on. "And most importantly, I think that the late High Queen Helga would not want to see Narnia turn into a mess all because of me. We all revere her and look up to her. If I could be half as outstanding as Her Majesty was, I'd be twice as good as I actually am.

Seeing as Mitchell was not around, one of the villagers asked curiously, "what about the boy we always see you with? The one from the Sutton family."

"You mean Mitchell. Well he and I are just friends. We share no romance," I answered.

"You've quite sufficiently explained yourself to us now, but I don't think we can be blamed for thinking that you just got together with King Peter because you wanted to get rid of your life in the village, so that instead you can be living in a palace, be at parties, own the most glamorous clothes and other overpriced luxuries. We thought that since the High King had lost his wife and ought to be grieving, you'd take advantage of that, when His Majesty is at his most vulnerable state," another man chimed in. "Because a lot of people would."

"But that was not what I wanted. I understand that people can change easily when they get the chance to live at court and be in Their Majesties' sphere, especially when they came from a family that couldn't provide them with the best education, or clothes, or other material luxuries," I replied, for some reason thinking of my sister. "But I don't consider myself to be one of those people, nor do I hope that I will ever become one of them. Even back then, a few months ago when I was still courting the High King, should His Majesty decide to take me as his wife and make me a Queen consort, I knew with no doubt in my mind that I would never forget the place that I was from. My fealty is to my kings and queens, but my allegiance also lies with the people."

"Yeah, like Queen Lucy's," an older man said sardonically. Yes, we had all heard about her supposed scandal, and again the truth was probably far from what the people thought it was, but I had better not delve into that topic for now.

"If I ever become a Queen consort – highly impossible, yes, I know, but just…hypothetically, if that ever happens, I know where my loyalty lies and I know that it's with you. All of you here, especially those who were originally from Chippingford where my hometown was, had watched me grow from a tiny toddler to an adult. I would never turn my back on you," I said. These words were spoken from the bottom of my heart and I truly hoped, prayed, they would believe me this time.

"Yes, there you go. Story-time is over, so let's get back to work. Come on," said Aunt Eileen abruptly. Not that she was not supportive of me, but I bet that she was probably still under the impression that I was only pressured into telling the truth. No doubt she wanted me to only share my story when I was prepared to, not simply because people wanted to kill time with some interesting gossip. But I felt more peaceful afterward; it wasn't so bad.

We all stood up and placed the stools, benches, chairs and tables back where they belonged, and no more questions were asked. Since I had talked so much for the past…hour or so, I was very thirsty now. When I went to the counter to ask for a goblet of fresh cranberry juice, I suddenly was reminded of the woman who first approached me. The face that I had found slightly familiar but really couldn't remember where I had seen it before. I looked around and found that she was gone, already, even though not everybody had left the canteen yet. Where was she?

* * *

 **(Wilcox Square, Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Lucy's POV~

A week had passed, which meant it was now time for me to go out and face my protesters once more. By now they had already decided who I was going to have to marry in order to prove that I was still loyal to them and that I still deserved their loyalty which was what secured my throne for me. I was nowhere as nervous as I was last time, since I knew that Tyrone was not just literally standing by my side but also truly on my side. I also had the support of Xavier and his brother Marquess Darren who were among the crowds right now.

"Well, your Queen is here," I said loudly, pretending to be a little tenser than I actually was. "Send out your representatives then, and we'll negotiate properly, like diplomats."

All was going as it should. It was Marquess Darren who stood up, since he had managed to convince the protesters into electing him as their representative. Tyrone did tell me that Marquess Darren could be quite convincing when he wanted to, that if he weren't so carefree all the time he could pass for a diplomat.

"After numerous rounds of discussions and debates, we have come to agree on this final decision: Your Majesty will be married to my younger brother, the Marquess Xavier Holloway-Ridgeway of Millville," announced Marquess Darren sternly, as Xavier my sweetheart stood up.

"Now," Marquess Darren continued. "To make sure that Your Majesty will keep your word and do your part in this agreement, we must ask that you sign this pact. As Your Majesty is only 14 years of age, which although is the legal minimum age to get married at according to Calormene laws, we must all wait till Your Majesty is 16 years of age to be wedded to my lord brother. But your signature and seal on this document indicates that you agree to be betrothed to Marquess Xavier from this day onward, and will be courting plus engaged to His Lordship once Your Majesty turns 15, then married at 16, consequently making my brother a King consort of Narnia. This is what we, your people, are demanding of you as proof of where your loyalties lie."

I nodded, and nobody found the need to raise objections. He handed a quill to me and I signed my name on the designated column. Xavier had also signed his name. I also saw Marquess Darren's signature on the document, as he was the witness from the protesters' side, but now we needed a witness from the royal family' side, my side. Without any fuss, Tyrone stepped forward and did his part. Then, as agreed upon, Marquess Darren showed the signed document to everybody and allowed them to goggle at it curiously, while Xavier stood next to me, took my hand, and we as a couple stood in front of everybody for them to see. We looked stoic and pretty much emotionless the whole way, but they were clapping for us, pleased with themselves in the knowledge that they got to choose who their King consort of Narnia would.

As soon as the applause had died out, my hand slipped out from Xavier's. I had to, although I didn't really want to. I still had to pretend that this betrothal was the last thing I wanted, even though I had signed my name and agreed to it all. I went back to my siblings and returned to the royal lounge in our tower in silence.

Once we got there and it could be confirmed that nobody else could hear us, I exhaled in relief, smiling. "Well, that went pretty well."

"I think then perhaps it's time we get to know Marquess Xavier better, if he's going to be our brother in law," Peter pointed out.

"One of us will have to write to Ed and Gilda to tell them that Lucy here is betrothed now," Caspian stated. I volunteered. I should be the one to tell them.

"But now what's going to happen?" Susan asked.

"Now, we will try to find out who was behind all of this and what motives he/she has," Tyrone answered. "That remains our biggest mystery."

* * *

 **A/n: Something very, VERY important, shocking, and game-changing about Gilda will pop up in the next chapter. :P**


	51. To Love Is To Protect

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, Narniafan, Emily, CairParavel, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Connors, Evalin Ashryver, Emma, Bella, and all the other guests. :DDD**

* * *

 **(Anvard, Archenland)**

~Edmund's POV~

This week, Gilda and I, as the new High Queen regnant and High King consort, were supposed to tour around the country; it was the tradition. Gilda had left her mother in charge of the court while we were away.

Gilda's best friend, Sir Chester, who she called Bates, had mapped out a route for us. Our first stop would be Camden, the place that Gilda used to be the marchioness of, when she was still Crown Princess.

Because the whole point of this excursion was to be seen by the people, we wouldn't be sitting in a carriage. Instead, we'd be on horseback, but as Gilda mounted her horse I got a little bit worried. "Honey, are you sure it's safe for you to ride a horse? I mean…" my gaze fell upon her belly.

"Don't worry, dear, I've ridden this horse many times before. In fact, it was given to me when I first learnt how to ride," she said in reassurance. "We won't be galloping; we'd just be trotting laxly, so I think it'll be fine. There are also so many guards around; I doubt anything bad _can_ happen. Besides, I'll be basically sandwiched between you and Bates the whole time, won't I?"

I smiled. "As long as you feel comfortable."

I then went to get my horse ready, while Madam Louisa, on horseback, had a word with Gilda. Only Louisa would be accompanying us on this trip. Countess Abigail had remained at Court, firstly to reply to missives for the High Queen, and secondly to organize her closet and make room for maternity dresses.

Once everybody was ready, we set off. However, only a few minutes later, something bad had happened. Out of nowhere, the supposedly calm horse that Gilda was on gave a series of loud neighs out of fright. Alarmed, its front legs were in the air and it was standing on its back legs. I thought I could take control my grabbing the reins and calming it down, but then Gilda was already sliding off the horse's back faster than I thought she'd be. My heart sank as she fell backwards, and I held my breath, but I shut my eyes in relief when I saw that a guard had caught her, _securely_ , because she could fall to the ground.

Louisa hurriedly dismounted her horse and rushed to Gilda's side, helping her up, while I made sure that Chester was doing something about the frightened horse. Ignoring the commotion, I went to Gilda right away as she clung to me. She was aghast and she had her hand on her belly. Shit.

"Are you alright?" I inquired urgently. I was actually frantic, but my facial expression probably made me seem calmer than I actually was. "Is our baby alright?"

"I guess so," she replied in a higher pitch than usual, probably because she still hadn't quite recovered from the fright yet. Her breathing was still rapid and her eyes were widened as she was shaking and sweating. "Thanks to that guard."

The guard was about to turn on his heel and leave but I had stopped him. "You've saved your High Queen and the future Crown Prince or Crown Princess. Thank you. Tell me your name so that Her Majesty and I can reward you."

He didn't say or do anything in response. He just stood there. I frowned. "Take off your helmet," I commanded, but the moment I said those words I realized what was wrong. I took a quick look at the entourage and I found out that out of all the guards in our retinue, he was the only one wearing a helmet. No, wait, there was another one too, and once he knew that I had seen him he had looked away.

"Do as you're told. Now," I said pointedly. My sword was attached to my belt so I could fight him if I had to.

He had no choice but to do as I had told him to. When he did, I was gobsmacked to see who he was. It was no royal guard; it was _Silas Seymour_.

I had issued a restraining order against him and his brother Ralph Seymour less than a fortnight ago, and I had made it crystal clear to them that violation of this order would result in imprisonment. Now, he was literally asking for a jail sentence.

Subconsciously my hands had curled into fists. "Arrest him," I almost barked at the _real_ royal guards. They displayed no hesitation in carrying out my orders, and took him away. It wasn't a long way back to the palace.

I knew I had to find Lord Whitfield as well, since there was no way he could not have any part in this. But before I could, Chester had come up to me. "Your Majesty, I've found out why the horse was so startled. It was because of this…well," he held out a hideous object for me to inspect. "It's a toy snake, my King. But it sure does look real, and I don't suppose the horse could tell the difference, especially when it came out of nowhere. It must have caused the horse to feel agitated."

"This is a sick, twisted joke! Why would anyone do that?!" Gilda said, sounding infuriated.

"Your Majesties," another guard called for our attention. We whirled and found that two of the royal guards had had the other helmeted guard immobilized, and were dragging him toward us. "We just found this man trying to run away from our retinue. He's not one of us," one of them reported, as his colleague removed the helmet off the phony one's head. This time I wasn't half so surprised to see that it was Ralph Seymour, looking exasperated and trying to get away but of course failing miserably. How come they could sneak into our entourage? They even managed to get the guards' uniforms and gear.

"Arrest him as well. Lock up their family members as well and have them detained, and also search their house. Ransack both Whitfield Manor and Odessa Manor too, not just Seymour Manor. If we don't find any evidence against their family members within 24 hours, release them," I commanded sharply. But I also made it clear that the two Seymour brothers were not to be discharged unless either Gilda or I had ordered it.

"You'll never find anything," Ralph growled, but we paid him no attention.

"Right away, King Edmund," they said and left.

"Wait," Gilda said suddenly. "Not the entire Seymour family. Spare Abigail. I need her to stay where she is, to do her job."

"No exceptions," I reiterated.

"Edmund!" Gilda protested defiantly. "She's my lady in waiting."

"If she's innocent, we won't be able to find any evidence against her, and then she'll be discharged, and any charges against her will be rescinded," I explained.

She huffed. "Fine. Now go."

* * *

 **(Seymour Manor, Anvard, Archenland)**

~Chronicler's POV~

The royal guards burst into the front door of Seymour Manor, interrupting the family moment that Marchioness Whitney, Count Carl, Lady Dorothy and Lord Corin were having.

"What's going on?" Whitney stood up enquired worriedly as she and the others were captured by the guards who had immobilized them.

"Where are you taking us?!" Dorothy exclaimed, picking her young son up and backing away defensively. Corin, evidently terrified, buried his face into his mother's sleeve, but the guards still took him away from her.

"Let me go!" Carl demanded with a growl and a grimace in pain as his wrists were bound together behind his back, but all of them were ignored by the guards who only knew to carry out their orders.

"The four of you will be detained, on orders of His Royal Majesty the High King Edmund," the head of the squad explained sternly. "For suspected involvement in a stratagem to incur bodily harm to Her Royal Majesty the High Queen Gilda."

"We have nothing to do with this! Just because my husband caused trouble doesn't mean I am involved too!" Whitney protested loudly and anxiously.

"Ah, so you knew your lord husband was up to something. That could land you a heavier sentence than expected," the Inspector said unkindly. "Take them away. Their Majesties will decide how much mercy they will show you. Let's hope you bring out the Clement in the Just King."

* * *

 **(Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

~Edmund's POV~

Several days later, we had returned to Anvard Pass once we had toured around the kingdom and greeted our people. Gilda needed a nap, while I got back to work in my office. After having David (Nain's secretary and Chester's father) brief me through the important events that had taken place at court whilst I was away, and reading through the minutes of each council meeting that Dionne had held for the past few days, I was about to take a break too. But I couldn't yet, for Dionne herself had walked into my office. I figured that I could listen to whatever she had to say to me first, before falling asleep.

"Edmund. Good. I'm glad you're here. I need to speak with you. I found out that the Seymour family — well, all but two of them — has been released from jail now," she said.

"That's correct. We weren't able to find any incriminating evidence — or any evidence at all, as a matter of fact — to convict them. So we let them go, and Gilda has agreed. She, of course, in particular, needed her lady in waiting back," I replied.

"Mm hmm. And may I know why Viscount Silas was not discharged as well?" She questioned. I was taken aback by the tone she had used; it sounded as if I was a criminal and she was a Corporal of some sort, sent here to interrogate me.

"Well, let's see. First of all he had already committed treason by insinuating that Gilda should not have been on the throne, and secondly making that laughable suggestion of putting a five year old on the throne, with his uncle as Lord Protector. And then just a few days ago, he violated his restraining order. Not to mention that Gilda almost got hurt, and it was because of him —"

"Yes, not to mention that Gilda _almost_ got hurt, she fell, and it was because he _saved_ her that she didn't actually suffer a single scratch. I don't care what his brother has done; he still saved her and you were even thinking about rewarding him! That's why you wanted him to take his helmet off so that you could know who he was! Remember?" She raised her voice.

"I do remember. I also remember that the lives of my wife and my unborn child were in danger. I will not risk letting him out from prison so that he can do his brother's bidding or finish what he started," I said resolutely.

"Silas would never harm Gilda. Trust me," she said desperately.

I shook my head. "I don't understand, Dionne. You should be worried; Silas Seymour is a criminal and he needs to stay as far away from me and Gilda as possible. _Your_ daughter and _your_ unborn grandchild could die, if we allow the two Seymour brothers to hang around. But here you are, asking me to allow that to happen."

"I'm not saying I want Ralph Seymour out of prison. I only want his brother discharged," she clarified defensively.

"Why?" I asked in frustration.

"Because I trust him. I know that he will not try anything to hurt Gilda or the child she is carrying. That I assure you, Edmund. You have my word."

"How could you trust him?!"

"Because I do," she replied plainly.

"That doesn't answer the question. You barely know him!" I exclaimed. "How can you be so sure that he won't make another attempt on Gilda's life? Or try to pull her off the throne that she is rightfully inheriting? You can't be so blind and so trusting! You must know something about him. That's why you're so sure of it, of his innocence. And loyalty."

She bit her lip. "I can't tell you why. All I can say is that he's innocent and you're making a mistake by not letting him out from his cell."

I just couldn't comprehend why she was making this illogical request. She was usually quite rational; I had no clue what had put her in this state. Had she lost her mind?

"If I'm making a mistake by protecting two of the most important people in my life, then so be it," I said firmly.

"That's exactly what's Silas is doing too!" She exclaimed, standing up abruptly.

"Doing what? Making a mistake?" I frowned.

"No! Protecting the people he loves!" She almost stomped her feet.

"How can you possibly say that?!" I ridiculed. "What kind of logic is this?!"

"Because Silas is Gilda's father, alright?!" She wanted to screech at me but had to keep her voice down, resulting in a growl. "He's her father!"


	52. Our Darkest Secrets

**A/n:**

 **Merry Xmas everybody! :D**

 **Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, optymalna, EC, QueenLucyfan, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, CairParavel, Bella, Emma, Emily, Narniafan, Evalin Ashryver, and all the other guests. :D**

 **This is going to be quite a long chapter explaining the backstories of Queen Dionne, as well as of Chelsea and that of her mother. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

 **(Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

~Edmund's POV~

I froze. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "Wait, what did you just say?" I asked in a deadly yet calm voice, enunciating each word clearly and slowly as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Gilda is not the daughter of Nain Colson. She is a Seymour. She should have been Gilda Parr-Seymour," she said tensely.

"What are you even talking about?" I huffed. What lengths would she go to just to defend Silas Seymour?

"Look, you can stay here and listen and I can tell you the truth about my past – even though I warn you, it will be difficult for you to believe – or you could just forget what I've told you and spare yourself from having to guard my darkest secrets from Gilda. Which one do you prefer?" She asked grimly.

"The former," I answered.

"Mind you, High King, not even Gilda herself knows about this, and it would be in not just _my_ best interests, but _yours_ as well, to not reveal a word of it to anyone. Not even your family, King Edmund. Do I have your word for it?" She eyed me sternly.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Then brace yourself for the truth," she began gravely.

* * *

~Flashback: Narnian Year 2286~

 **(Whitfield, Archenland)**

 _17-year-olds Countess Therese Farnsworth-Grisham of Whitfield (only daughter of the 8_ _th_ _Marquess & Marchioness of Whitfield) and Viscountess Dionne Parr of Chatham (younger daughter of the 8_ _th_ _Count & Countess of Chatham) were best friends. On this night, the latter was staying with the Grisham family in Whitfield Manor._

 _The two of them were respectable noblewomen with promising marriage prospects. They could expect to marry well, into other noble families, or even the royal House of Colson, if they were lucky enough. The Parr family was a relatively small one, compared to other noble houses such as the ancient aristocratic Courtenay family. But Dionne's parents were in talks with the King and Queen of Archenland at that time, to arrange for their younger daughter Dionne to marry, Nain Colson, the Crown Prince at that time._

 _However, the society in Archenlander was very much a classist one. This meant that the nobles and aristocrats were not allowed to intermingle with the lower classes. Definitely not the commoners, peasants and grassroots. The working class and middle class were out of the question. Even associations with the gentry class was considered dishonorable and disrespectful to one's high social standing. But Therese and Dionne neglected these social conventions and had their own fun, which of course meant that they were going to attend a party. But it wasn't just any party held at the Archenlander Court. It was a party held by the gentlemen and gentlewomen, people that the two girls were not supposed to be seen around, as they weren't from that social class, the gentries. Did that prove to be a problem though? Not really, because the two of them had always been prone to troublemaking. They knew their parents would disallow it, but they didn't care. They were going to sneak out at night to attend the party, and nothing could weaken their resolve._

" _Ah! I simply can't wait to attend the party at Sherwood Hall tonight! Honestly, the hosts always serve the best spiced rum. You've got to try it," Therese gushed as they snuck out from the mansion. She smoothed out her skirt and tugged on her corset. Of course she wanted to look good and feel good._

" _Are you sure our parents won't check our bedchambers?" Dionne asked as she fixed her hair. They had to climb out of a window and down a tree and get past the guards after all. And it was late at night, therefore dark._

" _Of course they won't! What are we? Infants?" Therese laughed it off. "Relax. They think we're sleeping and they're sleeping too."_

" _Alright. You've convinced me," Dionne giggled._

" _I do wish Amelia could join us tonight," said Therese with a slight pout. She was referring to Baroness Amelia Holloway of Odessa, their good friend who was the only daughter of the 8_ _th_ _Viscount & Viscountess of Odessa._

" _Yes, me too. It's too bad that she has to take care of her infant son Ruben," Dionne replied._

" _Now baby Ruben is the one who needs checking on at night, not us," Therese chuckled._

" _You're right," Dionne beamed. "And our friend Amelia is already pregnant with her second child."_

" _Yes, she's a lucky one, married into such an esteemed family. I sure hope she has a daughter this time; she better name her daughter after me," Therese grinned as they almost reached their destination: Sherwood Hall. "Now, how do I look?"_

" _Like you could have every man in the world at your feet," Dionne said sweetly and good-naturedly. She knew that Therese was here for more than just a party. For the two girls, it wasn't the first time they had secretly attended these parties. But for Therese it was something more special, for a few months ago, she had made her acquaintance with a man by the name of Ralph Seymour. He was young and handsome, in his early twenties, with blond hair and blue eyes that Therese was captivated by._

 _Dionne knew that Therese and Sir Ralph had been having an affair, but their meetings must remain clandestine. The heiress to a marquessate paired up with a mere Sir – that was unacceptable by the 23_ _rd_ _century Archenlander social standards. But the difference in their social classes was not the only thing in their way. The biggest issue was that he was a married man._

 _Still, nothing could stand in the way of true, eternal love. Therese and Ralph were deeply in love. Neither of them cared that he was married. His wife, Madam Whitney, didn't give a damn about his affairs, either, for they were only put together in a marriage because it was what their parents had arranged for them, in spite of the fact that the marriage had already produced a 2-year-old daughter, Madam Abigail._

 _Dionne knew that her best friend had been sleeping with Sir Ralph for a while now. Therese was desperate for him to meet her best friend. And tonight would be the night._

* * *

 **(Sherwood Hall, Archenland)**

 _They stepped inside and music was already playing. The dance floor was filled with gentlemen and gentlewomen dancing in pairs to the lively tunes. It didn't take Therese long to spot Ralph, nor did it take long for him to spot his brown-haired, hazel-eyed mistress._

" _There he is," Therese said excitedly as they wade through the crowds to reach Ralph, who was not alone. He had brought a companion with him too: his very own younger brother._

" _My Ladies," Ralph bowed, politely kissing Dionne's hand and kissed Therese on the lips. "You made it."_

" _I made it," Therese grinned. "I said I would, didn't I? Let me introduce my friend, Dionne."_

" _Let me introduce my brother, Silas," Ralph smiled and nudged his brother who greeted the two noblewomen formally._

" _It's nice to meet both of you," Dionne said politely, but she could not take her eyes off of Silas. He was her age, making him 5 or 6 years younger than his brother. He had brown hair, unlike his blond brother, and mesmerizing blue eyes._

" _Should we go get a drink?" Therese offered. But the four of them knew that the drink was just an excuse for her and Ralph to find a room and get laid. They'd got intense passion and there was no way they could hide it._

" _Of course," Ralph replied, smirking. Patting on his brother's back, he said, "Now, brother, why don't you accompany our friend Dionne here?"_

 _Silas got the hint and nodded compliantly. As the couple left, only Dionne and Silas were left to each other's company._

* * *

 **(Chatham Manor, Archenland)**

 _A few months later, Therese was paying a visit to Dionne in the latter's mansion. But she wasn't there to bring her to any party. For her, the fun was over. She was here to say goodbye to her best friend because she had to leave Archenland. Recently she had discovered that she was pregnant, and this was also found out by her parents. She hadn't told them what the baby's father was called, but she did mention that he was a married man from the gentry class. Her father could not be angrier with her or more disappointed with her. Her mother was simply too grief-stricken by the news, too mortified, to even look at her daughter. For the shame that Therese had brought to her family, her father had disowned her. She no longer had a place to stay at in Whitfield._

" _Then stay here in my house! Or Amelia's in Odessa with the Holloway family. I'm sure they'll take you in," Dionne sobbed as Therese told her everything._

" _No, I can't stay in Archenland. Here, people know who I am, and I won't be able to find myself a husband. I need to flee. Go somewhere else, to another country where people know nothing about my background. I could feign a new identity, get myself an alias, and raise my child alone," Therese said stubbornly. She didn't want anybody to help her. Her father had just lividly said that she was an utter failure in life, and that everything she had was because her parents had given it to her. That she was a cheap nothing. She refused to prove him right, and therefore she had decided to start over and start fresh in a foreign land, on her own. She was going to take independence to a whole new level._

" _Then where will you go?" Dionne inquired worriedly._

" _I don't know. Narnia is the nearest, but I'm also taking Calormen into consideration," Therese shrugged._

" _How will you even financially support yourself?" Dionne enquired, no less anxious._

" _I'm young and I can work," Therese answered curtly._

" _Therese, we're aristocrats. We don't work. Servants do that," Dionne said apprehensively._

" _Well, I'm no longer an aristocrat," Therese threw her hands in the air. "I don't have any family, any titles or any land. Or any future, unless I work, for myself and my child," she sighed. "I like to convince myself that Ralph would be proud of me if I had strived for my own survival instead of relying on other people."_

" _Have you told him about your child yet?" Dionne asked very concernedly. "It is his child that you are carrying after all. He should take responsibility for it."_

" _No, no," Therese shook her head immediately. "He's a married man; I don't want to make this scandal even bigger. I can't tell him that I am expecting his child. I'm just going to get out of here. Leave Archenland. Forever, probably. Just promise me you won't tell anyone. Especially not Ralph. Not Silas either, alright?"_

 _Ruefully, Dionne nodded. "I promise," she was sobbing again by now. "I'll never forget the great times that we've had together. No matter what, we'd still be best friends. I will miss you dearly. May destiny allow our paths to converge once more someday."_

 _Therese nodded. "Someday."_

 _Breaking into tears, the two best friends hugged each other goodbye._

* * *

 _Half a year pursuant to Therese's permanent departure, Dionne had managed to continue to meet with Silas in secret. She knew that his brother Ralph had been frantically searching for Therese all over the country, so desperately that he even asked his wife to inform him right away if she had ever come across any clue or lead that could bring him to Therese. But of course their efforts were in vain. It was like she had vanished into thin air and nobody knew where she was, especially since she had dropped the 'Grisham' part of her surname and only adopted her mother's maiden name 'Farnsworth'. The truth was that she had gone to Narnia and for now had decided to settle down in a town called Chippingford. There, she gave birth to a daughter, Chelsea, with the help of a nurse called Rebecca Farmington. In order to make a living, she also became Rebecca's assistant for a while, before she decided to move to another town, without saying goodbye, simply because she didn't want anybody's help and she wanted to be self-sufficient whenever possible. She and her daughter had been living like nomads, relocating periodically. She never told Chelsea anything about her past. She did have some casual relationships with several men throughout the years, but none of these relationships were serious, and she never got married. She didn't want to hand over her rights and freedom to a man. She was one mistress and had no master._

 _Eventually Chelsea would grow up to be a beautiful young woman, with her father's blond hair but her mother's hazel eyes. Mother and daughter moved around a lot as Chelsea grew up, but by the time she was 16, Elsmere was the stop that Therese had picked. She had managed to orchestrate a marriage between her daughter and a wealthy nobleman, Lord Wheaton, the 8th Marquess of Elsmere, in spite of the fact that he was almost 4 times Chelsea's age, effectively making her daughter the Marchioness of Elsmere. She knew that only by selling — prostituting, even — her daughter into marriage to a rich man would secure a good future for both of them. Chelsea was an emotional wreck when she was forced to marry an old man, and even detested her mother for doing that to her, but it would be years later when she would learn that it was for her own good._

 _At the same time, Therese decided that it was time to begin to hunt for a match for herself. The ambitious side of her had lied dormant for long enough. She had come across a widower who had land and wealth. His name was Claudius Atherton._

 _Claudius Atherton was not as high up on the social hierarchy as her own son in law was, but he was a Baron and he was about the same age as Therese herself was. After meeting for a few times, Claudius decided that he liked Therese for her beauty and connections to Lord Elsmere, while Therese decided that she liked him and his money enough, as well as his tentative connections with ducal families. So she got into bed with him and they decided to get married, each of them for their own reasons but love was not one of them. It didn't matter that Claudius had a daughter, Lady Carissa Steel-Atherton of Selby, already, by his late wife and baroness, Harriet. Therese didn't care. All she cared was that she was now Lady Atherton, Baroness of Selby. She had managed to climb her way up to a titled noblewoman once more, and this time she had earned it herself by getting a Baron to marry her. It couldn't make her the Countess that she was born as, but she didn't want anything from her parents. She had become so much more independent throughout the 16, 17 years that she had spent running._

 _Their marriage was basically a nonexistent one though. She only wanted the title. The lands weren't even as useful to her. Now that she had money, she wanted to have fun. She wanted to travel the world, so that was what she did. She packed her bags and headed to Tashbaan, Calormen. She was a vagabond with money and no care in the world. When she arrived at the Calormene Court she had found herself another way to secure more wealth and material enjoyment for herself. She didn't hesitate to use her sexuality to lure the most powerful man in Calormen into her lair. She was living the high life: attending parties, showered with expensive gifts from the Tisroc, and nobody could tell her what to do._

 _When she heard that her son in law had passed away, she didn't query after the cause of his death. The point was that life would be even better now for her daughter as a rich_ widow _. She'd have plenty of suitors, no doubt. She was relieved that now that Chelsea was an adult, she could finally get rid of her obligation to raise her child. She wouldn't go back to Narnia to be around Chelsea. She didn't even bother leaving Chelsea a way to contact her. She just didn't want anything to do with her past anymore, a past that had caused her too much pain, more pain that she deserved as punishment for her indiscretions._

 _Her husband and stepdaughter soon caught up with her and moved to Calormen when they were kicked out of Narnia. But that didn't change things drastically, except for when her stepdaughter became Princess consort, so that meant an even higher status for Therese. She allowed Claudius to have his dalliances and mistresses, while her affair with the Tisroc continued. The Emperor of Calormen even once openly remarked to his courtiers that Therese was by far 'the most mysterious, intriguing, and seductive woman I have ever met'. Some of the courtiers thought that his affections for her could rival what he felt for Prince Tomas' late mother when she was still alive and reigned the Tisroc's heart. Therese didn't give a damn about her reputation, or whatever others had to say about her, as long as she had what she needed and what she wanted._

 _Dionne, however, had a different story to tell. Toward the end of the year 2286 she had discovered that she was pregnant. But unlike her friend, she was determined to tell the father of the baby about it. So one morning, when she knew that her parents would probably not be at home, and she knew she could count on her elder sister to cover up for her should any mishaps occur, she had snuck out to Sherwood Hall again to meet Silas. She wanted to tell him about it first, before informing her parents. She had a hunch that he'd be the only one pleased with the news of her pregnancy. And she was right; he was over the moon. He even asked her to marry him so that they could start their family together._

" _I want to be with you, Dionne. I know that your parents are probably expecting you to marry the Crown Prince. I'm not rich and I don't have a country, and I'll have nothing at all if I don't have you. All I can offer you is me and my undying love. I love you. Say that you love me too. Say you want to be with me too. Say you'll marry me. Please."_

 _She said yes in a heartbeat. But she also knew that she'd have to break it to her parents that she had been in a clandestine relationship with someone who didn't belong to her social class, and that would be problematic._

 _When she went home in the afternoon, she found out that her parents were home already, along with 3 very important guests: Their Royal Majesties the King and Queen of Archenland along with their son, His Royal Highness the Prince Nain Colson, Marquess of Camden. The three royals, along with her parents, her sister Jennifer, her brother-in-law Gordon, were seated in the parlor already, and they all looked as if they were waiting for her to come home._

 _For the past year, Dionne knew that her parents had been trying to negotiate her marriage to Prince Nain. However, as the King and Queen were also faced with numerous other suits from other powerful aristocratic families, they were hesitant in accepting the Parr family's offer. Therefore, the relationship between Nain and Dionne had always been vague and an on-off one. But now that Dionne was here, her parents had informed her of an arrangement that had just been agreed on between the royal Colson family and the Parr family: the two houses were to be joined via a marriage between Dionne and Nain. Her parents were exhilarated about it and extremely honored that the two families would share a conjugal coat of arms once the two young ones were married. This also meant that Dionne was going to be called 'Dionne Parr, Princess consort of Archenland, Marchioness of Camden' and future Queen of Archenland. It was also possible that her elder sister, the heiress to the county that her parents owned, could be appointed a lady in waiting in the household of the future Princess Consort._

 _Dionne was in such a huge shock that the only thing she knew to do was to feign excitement, even though she knew she couldn't marry His Highness. She was engaged already, to Silas, the man she loved and the father of her unborn child! How could she marry someone else?_

 _She gulped and looked at her parents. They were so happy about it all, even though she herself was less thrilled. But she didn't want to risk earning her parents' wrath or displeasure, because she had seen what that had cost Therese. And Dionne was determined to keep her name, her title, and any prospect of a future. So she and her family thanked the royals profusely, and she put on a brave face even though she had no clue how she was going to break this to her fiancé – or ex-fiancé, she didn't know anymore – Silas._

 _Prince Nain, however, was more observant and perceptive that Dionne thought. He knew something was a little off about his fiancée. As her parents and Their Majesties finalized arrangements regarding the dowry in the parlor downstairs, the newly betrothed couple had gone upstairs for a more private chat. When they were finally alone and no servants or family members were within earshot, Nain got to the point and spoke straightforwardly. "You do not seem truly pleased with our betrothal, my Lady. May I know why? Is it because you do not wish to be separated from Sir Silas Seymour?"_

 _Dionne gasped and almost tumbled backward. "How do you know about me and him?!" She inquired frantically, forgetting all formalities._

" _One of the things you must learn if you are to live at court is that you must have your own spies, your eyes and ears in unsuspecting places. My parents have arranged for squires to spy on each of the noble families that intended to wed their daughters to me, just in case any of them could be plotting or engaging in any activity that is not in the crown's best interests. Forgive me for having alarmed you, my Lady," Nain explained._

" _Please don't hurt him," Dionne begged, looking terrified. "It's my fault. This is entirely my own wrongdoing. If you must blame or penalize anyone, let it be me, not him. Please, I beg of you, Your Highness." She even wanted to add that it was alright if he wanted to break off their engagement after knowing that she was bearing a child by another man, so that she could be free to marry Silas, but it would bring a great deal of shame to the family, and she didn't want to sever ties, so she bit her tongue for now._

" _I will not cause him any harm," Nain said in reassurance. "I will not penalize you either because I don't believe it's wrong that you two had fallen in love with each other. Tell me the truth about the nature of your relationship with him, please."_

 _She proceeded to explain that they had been together for a few months now and she was expecting his child. She had expected him to be shouting at her in fuming rage, but he didn't._

" _Do you want to be with Sir Silas and your child instead?" He enquired._

" _Yes, my Prince, but that simply isn't an option to me anymore. I don't want to ruin my parents' happiness, their dreams and hopes for me to be the future Queen consort, and it is also what your royal parents want for Your Highness. Given that, I am in no position to disobey my superiors," she replied timidly._

" _You're right. They are my parents and the King and Queen of Archenland. I have no real power until I am a King. But for now, I can offer you peace, and a deal, but that would require you to trust me, my Lady," he replied. "I will marry you as our parents have agreed upon, and I will raise your child as if it were my own. He or she will be a royal Prince or Princess, and eventually heir or heiress to the Archenlander throne. He or she will have a great life under our care and custody."_

That sounds too good to be true _, Dionne thought to herself. But Nain continued._

" _You've told me your secret, and now it is my turn to tell you mine. Nobody knows about this but me and Doctor Linacre, my trusted physician. The truth is that I am infertile," he revealed. "So if you hadn't told me that you are pregnant already before we even get married, I would still have known that that child is not mine. So I thank you for being honest with me, because I do need your help, perhaps just as much as you need mine in covering up. You are with child; it is perfect. I have an heir to my throne, something I could never provide Archenland with, if you were not with child already. You also don't have to worry about any other legitimate children that we might have later on in our marriage, because that simply isn't going to happen. Not a possibility. So help me, my Lady, and I will help you."_

 _She thought about it and couldn't spot any loopholes. It seemed the safest option for her to take right now. "But the child will be born less than 9 months into our marriage. People will find out that I am not a virgin on my wedding night. Would they have it."_

" _I have that covered too. Along with the official announcement of our engagement, I will also be releasing a statement. We'll lie smoothly to our people and say that we were so deeply in love that we had consummated our relationship without waiting for a white dress, an altar, rings and vows. So we should be expecting the birth of a Prince or Princess of Camden by…"_

" _By July, Your Highness," Dionne answered._

" _By July then. They will not doubt the word of their future King. You can trust me on this."_

 _Dionne nodded cautiously. "But…what about Silas? He knows that I am carrying his child, and just earlier today he had asked for my hand in marriage…I said yes to his proposal."_

" _Well," Nain sighed. "I cannot be so selfish as to keep a father away from his son or daughter, even though I will never get to experience what it's like to sire a child, so I will enlist him as one of my spies. More specifically a sleeper agent. He can mingle with the gentlemen and gentlewomen and watch out for traitors for the Crown. He will always have a place in court, so he may visit his son or daughter any time he wishes."_

" _What do I have to do in return?" Dionne asked, sounding less afraid now._

" _All I ask for in return is that your child must not know about his or her illegitimacy. I will decide when to tell him or her about his or her true parentage. Until then, for all he or she knows, I am his or her real father."_

 _In the end Dionne had accepted the deal that Nain had proposed. He had always been quite the diplomat and negotiator even from a young age. But the two of them had to speak with Silas about it. Silas was heartbroken that he would not have the chance to be with his true love, but he also understood that position that Prince Nain was in, and frankly, what father wouldn't want his son or daughter to have a better life as a royal prince or princess? Given the circumstances, it was in their best interests, for all three of them and even the unborn baby, that Silas accepted this deal, so he did._

* * *

 **A/n: Now y'all know what the heavily guarded secret in the story summary is referring to. :P**


	53. Reluctance

**A/n: Happy new year everybody! Thanks LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, optymalna, EC, Bella, Emma, CairParavel, Emily, Narniafan, Aslanmane, Connors, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, and all the other guests. Hope y'all are enjoying your holidays. :D**

* * *

 **(Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

~Edmund's POV~

I could not believe what Dionne was telling me. I literally could not. No. I refused. I could not even — I swore I had lost the ability to even — I was unable to even — I just could not even process this. This was too damn overwhelming. I could not handle it. Nope. I didn't appreciate having to keep secrets from my wife but this time, I was glad and even more relieved that I wouldn't have to do any explaining to her. Because if I had to, I'd probably get befuddled in the process. This was so complicated and just too damn unbelievable.

"And I presume the deal between the three of you is still in effect, even till now?" I asked.

"Yes, that's correct," Dionne nodded.

I rubbed my temples tiredly. The truth had dropped on me like a bomb. Honestly no different than the bombings in Finchley.

"Well, at least now I know why you trust Silas wholeheartedly," I said.

"Nain does too, actually. And I must emphasize that Silas is innocent! He would never do anything to cause harm to his own biological daughter. He has loved her even before she was born," she added.

"Alright then," I sighed. "All charges against Silas Seymour will be rescinded and he is discharged from prison. But you will be the one to explain to Gilda why we let him go. Alright?"

"Yes," she gushed in relief. "Thank you so much, Edmund. I will tell Gilda that if Silas had really wanted to see her fall and hurt then he would not have caught her just in time. I have my lines prepared so you don't have to worry."

Smiling weakly, I quickly filled in and signed Silas' discharge papers. Once my royal seal was stamped onto it, I handed it to Dionne who thanked me again before taking her leave.

Ah, forced to keep a distance from their true love for 17 years and counting. Nobody had it tougher than Dionne Parr and Silas Seymour.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

I was presently alone in my bedroom, idly waiting for Diane to be here so I could get a good lay. But why wasn't she here yet? On other nights we'd already be getting nasty at this hour.

Aimlessly, I went out to my balcony and my view was quite marvelous, actually. I could see the beach on which Susan's wedding was held, the village of Cair Paravel, and many other towns in the distance. Then I looked at the courtyard and I saw a page handing a piece of note to the guards at the bottom of the tower. But instead of letting him into the tower, one of the guards just took the note. A minute later there were knocks on my door. I guessed that it was the guard and I was correct. He handed the note to me and I nodded. "Thank you, Augustus. You may go."

As soon as he was out of sight, I unfolded the parchment and read from it:

 _My Kings,_

 _I have important news for Your Majesties. I hope my Kings have not decided to abandon our agreement. I, for one, am looking forward to a special part of it. I will wait for Your Majesties in my cottage in the village of Cair Paravel. Please don't knock on the front door though, for it would raise suspicion._

 _Your 'pretty little whore',_

 _Diane of Chippingford_

* * *

 **(Village of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Diane's POV~

No doubt I had shared a bed with two men at the same time before. Or two women. Or more than two men or two women. But to have done that with two _Kings_ — that had topped all of my previous accomplishments in life. I hardly thought any other prostitute in the world had achieved this, ever before. I was so engrossed in this glory that it was a blur to me how we got out of our clothes. All I could feel was the heat, and all I could say was that more than sweat was dripping down my body. The feeling was familiar as I had been in plenty of group sessions before, but _this_ was something I'd remember for the rest of my life.

To make things easier for King Caspian, I had him blindfolded. This way, he'd be able to focus singularly on the pleasure I was delivering to him. Meanwhile with King Peter I was both a giver and receiver — it was a tangle of limbs and hot bodies, hands on my thighs, around my waist, gripping my shoulders...simultaneously kisses on my mouth when it wasn't full, kisses on my torso with playful pinches of my nipples, kisses on my nether regions before smooth tongues were replaced by rough thrusts, over, under, and sideways. I found it understandable that King Caspian prefered to take on a more passive role. I was active anyway and I would make sure he wouldn't be left out. King Peter on the other hand gave it his best; I wouldn't have had to ask him to pound harder even if King Caspian weren't fucking my mouth. While slamming into me King Peter held me firmly in place to prevent my body from contorting in pleasure; I was sure there'd be bruises on my hips from his grip, and my lips were swollen but goodness forbid I let them stop. They were mine this night and I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself if I didn't exhaust them and get the best out of this special night.

Eventually, it was only because the night had ended that I had to let Their Majesties leave. When the sun came up, I was spent, but I'd never been this proud of myself before.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

The two Kings skipped breakfast and got some shut-eye. By noon they rose again and talked about it the truths they had learned from Mistress Diane, Their Majesties were shocked as they were unbeknownst to how dissatisfied their subjects were. It wasn't really their fault for not knowing, but at least now they knew. And Peter was glad that Ines loved him.

With new information, they could continue to plan their next step, which was for Peter to approach Ines to make amends. But ever since their previous encounter in the florist store, which involved lots of sexual fantasies as well as a last-minute, spur-of-the-moment kiss, Peter was a bit on the fence about visiting Ines again. He might do something rash, something he'd later regret, and muck it all up, ruining any chances he had of reconciling with Ines.

So Caspian came up with an alternative plan. Since his birthday was approaching, he had just received a letter from the gypsies requesting his permission to hold a carnival. It would last a week and it would also be in celebration of the Telmarine King's 20th birthday. Literally everybody in the country would be invited, and even Archenlanders could drop by to attend the gypsy fair. It would be held in Cair Paravel too, so there was a large chance Ines was going to be at the carnival — because honestly who wouldn't want to be a part of this big event? — giving Peter the perfect chance to have a moment with her. The plan seemed flawless to Peter.

By now, the Archenlanders who were interested in attending the carnival had already arrived at Narnia, but the Narnian Court would not be responsible for finding accommodation for the Archenlander visitors. There were many motels available in nearby towns, but of course King Edmund and Queen Gilda would be staying in their chambers in Cair Paravel for the time being. Madam Louisa also stayed in her own chambers near Gilda's, adjacent to her elder sister's chambers and opposite to her younger twin sisters'.

However, not everybody chose to attend the carnival on its opening day.

* * *

 **(The countryside, Millville, Narnia)**

~Tyrone's POV~

I couldn't believe the predicament I had found myself in. Although I could have been at the gypsy carnival instead, I had agreed to go on a hunting trip with Darren and his usual hunting companions. In our party was also a bunch of footmen, attendants, and manservants in general. I didn't regret going hunting, as I was in the mood for that, but then it all went downhill once Darren suggested we go to the nearest brothel for the night, when his family had lodgings just nearby — and with a darn good wine collection too; it was actually where I had my first Red Port, and to this day I still thought it was the finest ever, so I had very fond memories of those lodgings — that were built for the specific purpose of being the stay place in case of hunting trips. But no, Darren just had to go to a whorehouse and everyone in our hunting party had voiced their agreement and support for this oh-so-brilliant idea. I protested, but got laughed at. Well, to be honest, I should be the one laughing, because I was the one married to the most amazing woman in Narnia who also happened to be a Queen, and I was the one who got to share her bed, not any of the men in the hunting party. I continued to voice my objections to Darren's idea, but in the end I still couldn't win and they had talked me into just spending the night alone in a room I could have all to myself, while they — none of them were married, as far as I knew, or even if they were married I doubted they cared — could have their fun. Wow, I was going to have so much fun waiting on them.

I sighed when we had arrived at their destination. Lazily and reluctantly I hopped off my horse. The others were stoked to be here and barged into the brothel right away. Before Darren could follow suit, I had grabbed him.

"Dar, come on. We could still turn back now. Your companions can stay the night here but seriously, let's just go back to your lodgings. I like it better there. It's nice and your father promised me I could try the cherry brandy," I said diffidently. I did not sound like a king at all.

Darren chuckled. "I'm pretty sure my father had at least six shots before he said that."

"That's not the point," I argued hotly. "Seriously, I don't want to be here. I'm married. If people here see me and recognize me, then the scandal would spread like wildfire, and you know that would be seen as adultery even if I have not the slightest intention of going there, which gets worse because my wife is a queen and a sovereign and their nation is one and the same, and so betraying my wife equates betraying my country which is treason! Darren, you're making me commit treason! Do you want my head chopped off, on a pike, and my bloody body dragged through Beaversdam for all to see? I seriously don't get why you just have to—"

"Alright, mate, I'm going to have to stop you right there," he placed his hand on my shoulder, looked me straight in the eye and said to me. "You're making this more complicated and dramatic than it has to be. You weren't this shy before you got married, Ty! You're not yourself. You need a fix more than any of us do."

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed. "You said it. It was before I got married! Now, I am someone's husband. Now, I am a King. And I intend to keep my crown on my head, and my head on my shoulders! I'm sorry I can't always be the friend you string along on every misadventure you go on and drag into trouble without a single word of complaint!"

He looked a bit hurt by that. But I had every right to be pissed off that he just couldn't respect that I just couldn't be here. He was too used to getting his way, I knew. It was like that with his parents because being the middle child had meant that he got a great deal of freedom when his parents were either attending to Ruben, the eldest and the heir, or Xavier, the youngest and naturally the baby. It was also like that with the girls that he had slept with. Either he was really good at seducing them or they just gave in really quickly and easily.

Darren shrugged. "Well, it's too late to change our plans now. We'll stay here for the night. You'll be on your own while the others and I will have the girls. And we can be your witnesses that you didn't sleep with anybody here. Everything will be fine. I know all the ladies here," he smiled. That typical, signature smile of his that had been antecedent to so much trouble.

With an arm draped over my shoulders we strode — _he_ strode into the place while I walked at a pace similar to that of a funeral march. Once we opened the door, his attitude was honestly stunning. He acted as if he owned the place, and he did indeed know the name of every person here, all of the prostitutes, and even some of the customers, not to mention the bartender with the rotten teeth and only one eye, and the very, very old cleaning assistant who was half deaf and had almost no teeth left.

More quickly than my eyes could process, half the hookers in the noisy tavern that weren't preoccupied with other customers had thrown themselves at Darren. One of them started to claim that he had promised her last time that she would get to share his bed for the night, and then another whore had said the same thing competitively, and then altogether all of them had followed suit. I thought it was for the better that they were ignoring me even though I was standing right next to Darren, but then a redhead had winked at me and said singsong as she handed a goblet of beer to each of us, "but of course we couldn't leave out your charming friend, now, could we, my Lord?"

"Oh, actually, ladies," Darren had halted them in their advances. "My friend is here just to get some s—"

"Good idea! We're all looking forward to get some of that tonight," one of the hookers winked.

"I mean get some _sleep_ , ladies. On his own," Darren explained. "It's a pity, I know, but he knows what he's missing out on. Trust me. I guess tonight you lovely ladies will just have me and my companions to entertain. Because we lot are unmarried and ready to...make some merry!"

I eyed Darren awkwardly and distasteful. That didn't even rhyme properly and wasn't even that funny, but the prostitutes did laugh at it genuinely...this must be some kind of an inside joke that I did not want to know about.

"So I guess you'll be getting a room by yourself, won't you, Ty?" He wriggled his eyebrows at me. I stiffened when he blurted my name.

"'Ty'?" One of the hookers gasped. "Isn't that the new King's name?"

"He even looks like the new King," another asserted.

"Maybe this is the new King!" A third concluded.

"More attractive than the new King, if you ask me," someone in the back cooed.

"He gets that a lot. Everyone says he looks like the King. But honestly the only thing he's got in common with the King's Majesty is that they're both married," Darren grabbed my forearm and brandished my hand in front of the prostitutes so they all could see for themselves my wedding ring.

"Oh, my Lord, you must be jesting! Why, if all the married men in the world had refrained from coming here to...make some merry, we'll all be out of business!" said the doxy nearest to us.

"Worry not, worry not. I shan't let that happen. Now, how about that room for the King's prudish doppelgänger?" Darren said casually.

At last I did get some privacy. It did not take long for me to realize that I was completely spent from hunting today. I just collapsed on my bed and slept for a long, long time. I even skipped dinner. When I woke up it was almost noon. I would stay in bed and resume sleeping until it was evening, but I really needed to use the bathroom.

When I looked myself in the mirror I noticed how disheveled I looked. But more importantly something was missing. My heart skipped a beat when I figured out what exactly was missing: my wedding ring.

* * *

 **A/n: What will Tyrone do now?**


	54. Shame On Me Now

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, optymalna, Evalin Ashryver, CairParavel, Emma, Bella, Aslanmane, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Narniafan, Emily, and all the other guests.**

* * *

 **(At a bordello in Millville, Narnia)**

~Tyrone's POV~

How could this be happening?! I distinctly could remember Darren showing my wedding ring, securely worn on my finger, to those doxies yesterday evening. I reached for my pockets and realized they were empty. Crap. I was robbed, for sure. Even my bags, now that I thought about it, looked as if they'd been searched. There was no way my belongings would be so messy. I was not that kind of person.

Swiftly I grabbed my leather jacket and marched out of my room, stumbling down the stairs to find Darren and his companions in the middle of a bawdy tale and some drinks. I should've known that their occasional outbursts of laughter could only be caused by one, and only one, topic of discussion. They were obviously in a good mood and that put me in an even worse mood.

"Good morn, sleeping beauty!" Darren greeted me blithely once he saw me. "I hope you weren't lonely spending the night all on your own. I know I would, if it weren't for my lovely lady friends."

"Oh, I was far from lonely, my Lord," I said sarcastically and lividly. "I had company last night, except only they knew about it and I didn't until I found out that I had been robbed!" I snarled. I then recognized the girl who showed me to my room yesterday. I grabbed her violently and seethed at her. She tried to wriggle away from my tight and firm grasp but to no avail. She looked so frightened which only made me believe resolutely that she had stolen from me. "Where the fuck is my wedding ring, hmm?!"

"Hey, stop that, you're hurting her," Darren said urgently and left his companions to their own conversation. "What's your problem, Ty?"

"This bitch fucking robbed me. She took all my money and worse even, she took my fucking wedding ring!" I shouted, shoving my left hand in Darren's face to prove that there was now a pale mark around my fourth finger.

"No, I didn't do anything, I swear!" She squeaked and once more tried to get away from me but I shook her and didn't let her. The more she whimpered in pain the angrier I was with her.

"She's lying," I gritted my teeth and yelled.

"Look, I'm sure there's an explanation for this," Darren said as calmly as possible. "It's possible that you lost your ring when we were hunting."

"You know that's bullshit; I was wearing it when we got here," I said sharply. Darren attempted to reply with something improbable, but I didn't give him that chance. At my insistence, Darren and his companions all helped out with the search of my most prized possession, but we got nothing. A big steaming pile of jack squat. We had no choice but to leave the place.

"I knew it!" I bellowed at Darren as we mounted our horses. "I fucking knew it. I should've never listened to you. Why the fuck did I do that?! Now what the fuck will I tell Susan, huh?!"

"Come on. Don't get mad at me. You're innocent! You can tell her the truth," he sighed.

"Ha-ha-ha," I said sardonically. "Oh, right. Why hadn't I thought of that before? I could simply say to my wife, 'darling, look, Darren and his men decided to go to a brothel so that they, not I, could whore around. So when I woke up my wedding ring was gone'. Wow. That makes a lot of sense now, doesn't it? Susan would totally understand," I hollered. "Are you fucking insane?! Have you lost your fucking mind?! You think she or her siblings would buy that?! I can't decide who's stupider: you for your ludicrous suggestions, or me for ever listening to you."

"What the fuck, man?! I didn't force you to come here. It's not like I put you in shackles and cuffs and dragged you here. We're here at your discretion," he said defensively.

I huffed. He was downright unreliable and irresponsible and untrustworthy and I didn't know what to do with him, or my situation right now. I couldn't believe I was friends with him. Sure, we had gotten into trouble before, more times than I could count, but none was as serious as this time.

"Listen," he said snappily. "Millville Manor isn't too far away. I'm sure we can get there before sundown. My family will help us, alright?"

I nodded reluctantly. Not like I had a choice anyway.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

Today was the first day of the gypsy fair that was also in a way celebrating Caspian's 20th birthday, although his actual birthday would be on the last day of the carnival, August 20th. There were many stalls selling all sorts of items; it would be exhausting to list out all the products that were available. There were also game booths, which was why I spotted many families here, parents with their young, energetic kids. The sight had really made me wish I had Helga here and we could watch Aylee grow up and she'd run around the place (like she owned it). If the two of them could be here with me now, I'd probably think about betrothing her to Caspian's firstborn son, so that they could be King & Queen of Narnia in their own rights.

I was getting nostalgic, but at the present moment I was alone. I wasn't quite sure where the others had gone to. Still, I took a stroll around the place and I casually passed by a tent. But suddenly a gypsy had popped out of nowhere and grabbed my left hand, examining it like her life depended on it. Obviously she had no regard for the no-touch rule when it came to royals. I frowned in bewilderment, while her jaw dropped. But I very quickly came to understand that she was a fortune teller of some sort.

"Your Majesty, I see some very fascinating things!" She exclaimed. She shut her eyes for a moment and then weirdly opened them again, wide, this time. It was almost as if she was possessed by a spirit of some sort, but I was rather sure that she was not possessed. Or so I hoped.

"What do you see?" I asked, but halfway through my question she had already spoken.

"You've lost too many women that you love,  
But once more they will be part of your life.  
Sent out your dove.  
Be not at strife.  
Your past shall be your future in a year,  
To welcome back the one you hold so dear.  
No more to say,  
Just act today."

Wow, rhyming couples plus iambic pentameter, and it was all impromptu? Amazing. I handed her a few crescents and pondered upon the meaning of her words. It was true that I had lost way too many important people in my life, though I doubted that I could get them back. The dove was the symbol of peace, so I guessed that she wanted me to make peace and reconcile with the people I was originally 'at strife' with. This made sense, since within this week I'd be trying to make amends with Ines and attempting to get her back. She must be prompting me toward the end. As for the part about my past and my future…I couldn't quite comprehend it, but I was getting a sense of déjà vu. A year ago there was the War of Deliverance. I sure hoped tragedy would not repeat itself.

Anyway, I had better heed her advice and act now. Now, Ines Farmington, where art thou?

* * *

 **(Millville Manor, Narnia)**

~Darren's POV~

As our retinue headed back home, not a single word was exchanged between Ty and myself. In fact, everybody in our entourage was quiet, noting the stiffness in the air, except for the occasional joke that one of my squires cracked.

I knew that Ty was enraged. And I guessed he had every right to feel this way. I couldn't blame him. He was understandably frustrated. I didn't want to admit it but deep inside I did feel responsible since I was the one who had insisted on going to the whorehouse after the hunt. If I had led everybody back to my lodgings then nobody would have argued otherwise although they might have had minor objections. But they could've gone to the bordello another day when Ty wasn't around and we wouldn't be in so much trouble right now.

I was glad that we had finally arrived, so that this awful silence could be put to an end. I'd never heard silence quite this loud. But at the same time I was also dreading this moment because we would have to face the music. Our companions and servants went back to their respective quarters, some to the kitchens with our captures, while Ty and I were received in the lounge. I didn't even know if it was good news or bad news that Ty's parents were also here, having tea with my parents. They seemed to be in such a good mood too, and now Ty and I were about to ruin it. Perfect.

"How was the hunt, boys?" Father asked curiously, probably hoping that my captures could be an excuse for him to drink.

"What's that face, son?" Mother prodded right away. I cringed and stared at Ty awkwardly.

"Tell us what went wrong, son," Countess Beryl said solemnly. Mothers. Always ahead of us.

Ty reported everything to our parents, as calmly as he could manage. Once he was done, of course, our parents gave us a lecture like we were little boys. We weren't, but now, looking back, we sure weren't behaving maturely.

"How could you have let that happen?!" Count Drinian demanded.

"It's not like I asked for it. I was robbed," said Ty helplessly.

"Nobody's going to believe you," said Countess Beryl, shaking her head.

"Not even you?" Ty asked timidly.

"It's true that he spent the night alone," I added quickly.

"Of course we believe you. We're your parents. But your lady wife the Queen…" Count Drinian sighed. "I honestly don't know how you could have been so irresponsible, son. You're a King now. And here you are. I have no idea what to do with you or how to help you."

I took a deep breath and piped up once more. "It was my fault, really. It was my idea, going to the bordello. Ty opposed it, but we made him join us anyway. We should have gone to our lodgings instead. I'm sorry."

"Darren," said Mother sadly. "How many times have I warned you about thieves and doxies? How many more times do I have to?"

Father, sober, also adopted a tone of disappointment. "Both your mother and I are very displeased with your misbehavior, Darren. You can't always just run to us for help like a scared little boy. You have to take responsibility for your own actions. You're almost 18. Ruben would have never —"

He didn't finish his sentence but I knew what he was going to say anyway. Ruben would have never done what I did, I knew, because he was always the mature and sensible one. But I wasn't my brother.

"What your father mean is that you should be setting a good example for Xavier," Mother added sensitively. But that didn't change their intended meaning. They just didn't want Xavier to end up like me when he was my age.

"It's not entirely Darren's wrongdoing," said Countess Beryl to my parents.

"Still, look at what he's done!" Father said to them before turning to me. "Because of your indiscretion you have brought your friend and your King into trouble. Now you have to think about how to make up for it."

"The damage is done. Do you have any clue yet what you're going to say to Susan?" Count Drinian inquired.

"Well, there's no way I can tell her the truth. What should I do?" Tyrone said gloomily.

"You have to be responsible. And don't expect us to cover for you because we're not going to lie to your wife, let alone our Queen," Countess Beryl said sternly.

"And if you're going to lie to her, which we definitely discourage, we hope it's because you have no other option," Count Drinian iterated.

Ty and I exchanged a look. It looked like we were in this on our own now and we wouldn't be getting any help from our parents.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

It was nice to have Gilda and King Edmund back in Narnia. The former was 3 months pregnant and the latter was with Caspian at the moment, merrily sparring in the courtyard. Gilda and I sat on the bench and watched as we chatted.

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" I asked Gilda, eyeing her tummy.

"A Prince would give my people the prospect of stability, and preserve the Colson name," she answered. "But it would be equally beneficial to have a Princess."

I nodded. "Are you looking forward to the baby's birth then?"

"To being a mother, yes. To actually giving birth, no," she giggled. "Would you like to be a mother someday too?"

"Naturally Caspian will need an heir," I replied circuitously.

"But otherwise?" She prodded.

"Otherwise, I'm not so sure," I shrugged. "I really think I'm more of the type to be an aunt than a mother, you know? Like Aunt Eileen. She doesn't have children on her own but she's terrific," I explained. "Although now I doubt I'll ever get the chance to be an aunt. My sister is useless and it's not like she'll ever open her legs anyway. And then last time I checked, Caspian doesn't have siblings."

"But last time _I_ checked, Caspian is like a brother to Edmund too," she grinned, patting her tummy gently. "You can be an aunt to this one if you'd like. I don't have any siblings."

"I would be honored," I beamed. "G, how long will you be staying here?"

"No more than a fortnight. As much as I'd love to stay, work is more important. There's so much to take care of. I shall like to be more popular with my people. I should think it'd do you favors if you start early. Especially if your competition is still at Court. Think about how you can contribute. Make that known to our people. The Talking Beasts too, of course."

"True," I said, reminded of Madeleine. "Pursuant to setting up the senate for the Talking Animals, I'm finishing up the reports on the agriculture project that Peter had entrusted me with a while ago."

"That is satisfactory. Do you feel like taking up another task? Because I've something in mind," she offered.

"Yes, of course."

"Right. Do you remember Susan and Lucy personally going around each town to return the surpluses to the people after Miraz was overthrown? By late September or early October this year we'll be doing it again. And this time it'll be me and Edmund doing it instead of his sisters. I'll authorize you to go around and see what the financial situation is like in each town, and report back to the Lady Treasurer, Lady Yvette Castleroy. I've heard from my envoy, Countess Abigail Seymour, that she and Lady Yvette are quite close. So Abigail will be keeping track of how you're doing and updating me regularly. I'm sure she'll also be happy to help if there's anything you're struggling with."

"I understand. And I'm ready for it," I nodded thankfully. "I'll do as you've told me and let Their Ladyships know what I'm up to. Thank you, Gilda."


	55. Animus

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, optymalna, EC, Connors, Bella, Emma, CairParavel, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, Emily, Narniafan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Evalin Ashryver, and all the other guests.**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

Seeing as it was the first day of the carnival, my uncle and aunt doubted if we'd have a lot of customers today, since everybody would likely be at the gypsy fair rather than visit our florist shop, so we took the day off. As Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen went to look for a new pair of boots, I went to another tent that sold all sorts of accessories. One of the necklaces in particular had caught my attention. There was a beautiful stone on a silver chain.

"Ah, the Lapis Lazuli stone. When is your birthday, young lady?" The gypsy, whom I presumed was the shopkeeper, asked me.

"It's in September," I answered. "Why? Does it have anything to do with the necklace?"

"The Lapis Lazuli is the September birthstone. No wonder it drew your attention. It's quite precious," he replied.

"That's nice. I'd like to buy this, but how much is this?" I inquired.

"7 silver crescents, please," he said.

I looked in my purse and sighed. I didn't have that much. I had a budget. I only had 3 silver crescents left. I could ask my uncle and aunt for more, but I didn't want to overspend. Now that I wasn't living at Court anymore as the Queen's lady in waiting, my uncle and aunt had to pay for my expenses as well.

"I'm sorry; I don't have that much," I smiled weakly and put it back on the rack.

"I can make it 5 crescents just for you," he offered.

"Sorry, it's still too expensive for me," I shook my head, but I wasn't sure if he was even listening to me because two other customers had walked into the tent and he had to greet them as well.

"Ooh, well then it's too bad for you," said a voice that was very familiar to me. I shut my eyes for a moment and groaned inwardly. I had known that voice too well. When I was mentally prepared enough for a possible confrontation, I turned around to see not just my own sister but also her new best friend, Chelsea Farnsworth, Dowager Marchioness of Elsmere.

"I guess that's the difference between the rich and the poor," Marchioness Chelsea shrugged.

"True," said Kat smugly, before slyly turning to the shopkeeper. "Show me all of your most expensive and precious jewels you've got. I've got a little too much to spend," she said, shaking her heavy bag of crescents.

Delighted, the shopkeeper ignored me and began rummaging through his bags and boxes, taking out the items that were much more valuable. I was astonished by the really nicely done beadwork too, but I didn't not show on my face how astounded I was, just to give Kat one less reason to mock me.

"And even if you haven't got that much available cash with you at the moment, let's not forget that you do have a man who treats you like a queen," Chelsea chirped merrily.

"That's right. I don't even have to ask; he knows exactly what I want. I mean, what I _need_ ," Kat giggled.

Chelsea nodded. "Extravagance is a luxury, I'll say. But just because one can afford it, doesn't mean one deserves it. It has to be _earned_."

"It could've been you, you know," Kat said to me singsong, which made me frown. "But then you were stupid enough to let a King slip away."

I wondered how long it was going to take till either of them made me cry, even though I was determined to not show weakness.

"Hey, Kat, why don't you buy the necklace _for_ her instead? You can be her benefactor and make her indebted to you," Chelsea suggested puckishly.

Kat smiled impishly and somewhat cruelly. She seemed to like the idea.

I spoke up quickly. "No, thank you. I don't need your pity. Please don't feel sorry for me. You can keep your money."

"Hmm, but how can we _not_ sympathize with your plight?" Chelsea said. "Sympathy is an instinctual human trait."

Kat eyed me with scorn. "So quick to reject kindness, now, aren't you? You know, if I were you, I'd show my respect to someone above me in terms of social class. I am a Viscountess in my very own right, and there is one reason, and one reason only, as to why I am not crowned Queen yet, and you know it. Chelsea here is a Marchioness, albeit a dowager. Yet not one single curtsy or 'my Ladies' came out of your mouth. You're just bringing shame upon yourself for lacking politeness, also insulting those who taught you to have manners, like your own family, and you're disrespecting Countess Beryl too, the _King_ 's mother," she said venomously. "But I will let this one pass. Just this once," she said dispassionately and began to inspect the jewels laid out on the bench.

"What happened to you?" I asked, disappointed and hurt. "We used to be best friends. I miss my sister and the good times that we've shared."

"You mean you miss the stupid, naive girl, the one you could control and manipulate and boss around, because you are older and apparently therefore wiser, so I should be looking up to you as my role model, better yet putting you on a pedestal and worshipping you at your altar. Is that what you had expected? You need a reality check," she shook her head at me in disgust.

"That's not true. I've never forced you to do anything. I let you be independent," I said defensively.

She laughed coldly. "Wait, when did you become so eloquent in paradoxes? You 'let' me be 'independent'? I needed you to _allow_ me to be my own person and do as I please. It's been your belief all your life that I need your approval to do anything at all! Remember the time when you found out that I was the King's mistress and you tried to make me end things with him? Hmm?"

I gasped. I didn't expect her to bring this up, especially not in front of other people. "Yes I do remember, but that was when I was a more controlling and – well, domineering – person. I thought that I was right, but afterward I had learnt my lesson and I've changed. I realized that I've made a mistake and I've apologized to you already. I thought you had forgiven me long ago."

"Apparently _I_ was the one who had made a mistake by forgiving you, because you're shown yourself to be _unworthy_ of forgiveness. When you made the stupid decision to leave Peter, you have _humiliated_ me. I've told you already that when you dropped low enough to abandon Peter, there's a huge chance that they'd think I'm on your side, because I've always been your _sidekick_ , always playing second fiddle to you. If Their Majesties had thought that I had approved of your choice to go your own way, I would lose Caspian, I would lose my position as a lady in waiting in Lucy's household, and I would end up just like you, a penniless, ruined serf!"

"I never wanted to embarrass you!" I clarified.

"Yes, sure. You always have an imbecilic excuse prepared, because that's what your mind is filled with. Let's not forget that now that you've been disgraced, you'll never have any prospects of landing yourself a decent marriage, which means _I_ will never get to marry the man I love. If I never get to marry Caspian, then it will be no different from when I was his mistress, which you tried so hard to prevent. You're so _selfish_ , Ines! You don't care what effects your actions can have on me. All you care about is yourself."

"I'm sorry if I've made you feel this way, but this was never my intention," I reiterated.

"Don't you think it's a tad bit too late for that?" Chelsea questioned. Of course she would take Kat's side.

I looked at Chelsea unwelcomely. "Pardon me, but this is strictly between me and my sister, so I'll have to ask you to stay out of it."

"Yes, because the sad truth is that you are still my sister, and, you know, if I could change that about us, I would for sure. I don't want to have a sister anymore, if it means having someone who will control me and treat me as if I were a naïve child," Kat said through gritted teeth. I watched as she picked up the necklace I was intending to buy, and then randomly chose a bunch of bracelets, earrings, and headdresses. There were diamonds and a lot of shiny, glittery gemstones.

"96 silver crescents please, my Ladies," the shopkeeper said. He looked giddy, since he had made so much money in just a short period of time, and also because the King's courter was visiting his store and purchasing in bulk.

Kat just handed the whole bag of crescents to the shopkeeper. "You can keep the change," she said casually. She and Chelsea were about to leave the tent, but I had to have the final word.

"I don't believe you mean what you just said," I said right before they could disappear from my sight.

"Another mistake you're making. The innocent and naïve Katrina Farmington that you once knew is gone, and she's never coming back," she said indignantly, before turning back to Chelsea. "Let's go. I'd much rather look at pretty dresses than spend my precious time on someone who isn't worth it."

Chelsea nodded and the two of them, arm in arm, left the tent. I shook my head at them, still not over it. Seeing as there was no point in staying here any longer since I couldn't buy the necklace that I had wanted, I decided to leave, but that was when somebody had placed 7 silver crescents on the bench.

"I'll buy the Lapis Lazuli necklace for the lady here," said my mysterious benefactor. I gasped and snapped to attention, whirling to look at who that person was.

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

I was spending the first day of the gypsy fair with Xavier. As we walked around, however, I had come across a slightly familiar face, blond hair, brown eyes, and tall in statue.

"Sir Chester?" I said as Xavier and I stopped in our tracks. I shouldn't be surprised. After all Edmund and Gilda were here, so naturally Sir Chester would be here too.

"Ah, Your Majesty," he said politely, smiling, and bowed. "It's been a while since our last meeting, my Queen."

"Yes, I remember. Our tea date was almost a month ago," I grinned. "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Queen Lucy. I'm here for the carnival, along with Col – I mean, Her Majesty, the Queen Gilda," he said, quickly correcting mistake. Gilda had told me that she and Chester had been calling each other by their surnames ever since they were kids. I found that quite cute. "Are you enjoying yourself so far, Your Majesty?"

"Oh, yes, very much," I beamed. "I see you have company," I mentioned, smiling at the young lady beside him. She looked to be the same age as Gilda and Sir Chester.

"Ah, allow me to introduce Madam Louisa Woodville of Bella Vista," Sir Chester smiled. "Louisa, may I introduce Her Majesty, Lucy Pevensie, Queen of Narnia."

"My Queen," Madam Louisa curtsied.

"Oh? You're from the Woodville family from Bella Vista? You're related to Marta and Greta I'm guessing?" I said.

"Yes, Queen Lucy. They're my younger sisters. My family is very honored that they and I can serve the Queens' Majesties as maids in waiting," she said politely.

"I'm pleased to meet you," I grinned. "Let me introduce my fiancé, His Lordship, Marquess Xavier Holloway-Ridgeway of Millville."

Xavier did not look pleased, while Sir Chester looked neutral as he replied, "I believe His Lordship and I are already acquainted. We met at the jousting tournament in celebration of Queen Gilda's coronation and birthday."

"Yes; how could I forget? I mean, it was the happiest day of my life, actually," Xavier drawled sarcastically, folding his arms and tapping his foot on the ground.

"Mine too, my Lord! After all, I did win the contest and I got a date with the Queen," Sir Chester said slightly pompously.

Xavier snorted. "I bet you wouldn't be able to beat me again and get another date with Her Majesty. After all, she's engaged to me now."

"I suppose there's only one way to prove you wrong. I'm really looking forward to the next jousting tournament. I don't mean to humiliate you, since it would be really embarrassing and would not look good for Narnia if its King would lose out to me," Sir Chester said coolly.

Madam Louisa and I exchanged concerned glances. Perhaps it was not a good idea for these two boys to converse anymore.

I cut in decisively. "Sir Chester," I said promptly. "Is Madam Louisa here your courter?" I needed to change the topic and it was the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Oh, no, Your Majesty. We're just friends," he answered, smiling at Madam Louisa who blushed a little.

"I see," I beamed, but it was a slightly awkward smile because I didn't know what to talk about now, and I didn't want to allow for the possibility of the boys behaving hostilely toward each other again. "Well, perhaps we should chat another time."

"Certainly, my Queen," said Sir Chester agreeably. "Good day," he bowed, ignoring Xavier.

"Good day to you, Queen Lucy, Marquess Xavier. It was nice to meet you," Madam Louisa curtsied and they took their leave.

I exhaled in relief before turning to look at Xavier. "You weren't the most convivial person just now," I said, rather neutrally than critically.

"I'm sorry but I just don't like him," he replied slightly gruffly.

"Why? Because he beat you at a joust?" I said. I couldn't help but smile. Boys could get riled by such trivial matters at times.

"Didn't you see the way he antagonized me?" He questioned.

"Well…you weren't particularly nice to him either," I pointed out.

"He calls his Queen by her surname. I wouldn't count on him to be polite or respectful to other people."

"That's different. He and Gilda have known each other for so many years now. Like if you were to call Tyrone by his surname there wouldn't be a problem either, right?" I explained before sighing lightheartedly. "It's not that I'm taking his side over yours; you know that I'm always on your side just as you are always on mine. I know that you don't like him, but if there's one thing I've learnt about being a diplomat throughout my 15 years in the Golden Age, it's that the more I dislike somebody, the more polite and genial I have to be toward that person. You just fake it till you make it," I smiled. It was a genuine one. "I want you to learn that too."

"Because I may well be future King of Narnia as your consort?" He smiled a little at the prospect of that, and his grin grew when I nodded. "Alright, then. I will try, next time. But I still don't want there to be a next time."

"Let's not think about that now. We're at a carnival; we're supposed to have fun. Let's go enjoy ourselves then, shall we?" I beamed.


	56. Making Up

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, optymalna, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, GoldenAgeNarnia, Evalin Ashryver, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, CairParavel, Connors, Emily, Narniafan, Bella, Emma, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

I gasped when I saw Peter. Why would he do that for me?

The shopkeeper had gladly accepting the money and handed the necklace to Peter. "Turn around," Peter said to me. He sounded so calm, while my heart was about to burst. It didn't help that his fingers slid past the skin on my neck as he put the necklace on for me.

"Thank you," I said in a tiny voice.

"We need to talk," he said stoically. "I will be waiting for you by the lake near the waterfalls tonight, 3 hours before today ends. If you love me, meet me there," he said assertively.

Now that he was standing so close to me, I could look into his blue eyes as much as I had wanted. How I missed those eyes. Wow. They were a kind of deep blue that reminded me of the ocean. I was probably looking at him now like he _was_ the ocean and I was desperate to drown in him.

I could even smell the bergamot and spiced cardamom in his cologne. I almost sniffed at it because he smelt so good. But my brain almost stopped functioning when he put his hands on my shoulders so he could pull me in. He placed a really quick kiss on my lips and strode out of the tent without another word.

* * *

~Peter's POV~

After dinner, I went to the waterfalls and sat on a bench by the lake. I really hoped that Ines would be willing to meet me, but of course she had become much more unpredictable these days. Still, I waited for a while, till it was a few minutes past nine already, but still no sight of Ines yet. Maybe I was wrong in thinking that she loved me back. Just because she loved me a couple of months ago, didn't mean she loved me still. I stood and turned around with a dejected sigh as I was about to leave, but that was when I saw her approaching. Phew. Now I could wipe the sweat off my forehead and sigh in relief this time.

"You decided to come after all," I said casually, desperately trying to pretend that I was not at all hung up on her when the truth was quite the opposite.

"I could not deny my heart's wish," she admitted. "And yes, we have a conversation that's two months due."

"Sit with me," I said, gesturing at the bench. She complied. I spoke again. "I know everything now."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I now know why you left, why you've lied to me and everybody else," I explained.

She looked down in mortification. From what Diane had told me, deep inside, Ines was ashamed that she had to lie to me, the man she loved, and also to my family, who had always been so kind to her. It could actually be counted as treason if we were tyrants. But we were not, so she didn't get a heavier penalty than just a broken heart.

"I—I'm sorry, Peter. I know that apologizing doesn't take away the pain that I have caused you, but I was thinking of you and your safety first."

"Do you remember the time during your training as a lady in waiting, when your sister was poisoned and she got into the clinic, and you didn't tell me that it was Carissa and Claudius who threatened you that they would harm us in some way?" I inquired.

"Well, yes. It was almost a year ago, but yes I do remember," she nodded. She looked as if she did not expect me to remember. "Why?"

"Then do you remember me telling you that that should have been the last secret you're keeping from me?" I enquired, inwardly praying she wouldn't let me down once more.

She gasped lightly. "I remember now."

"Exactly," I nodded. "Instead of telling me the truth, you took matters into your own hands and now look at the mess you've made upon our relationship. Why couldn't you have trusted me instead? You don't think that my siblings and I would have done something about it?"

"It wasn't about trust, Peter. I did think this through before making the decision to...abandon you. It wasn't rash and I wasn't acting on impulse. Because, honestly, if I had told you about what I had heard, you would have punished those who were trying to organize a rebellion. Because it is treason. But if you penalize them, it wouldn't make me more popular with the people. It would only make them angrier; isn't that the last thing we want? And it would just reflect badly on the rulers of Narnia. They would accuse me of being dishonest to get rid of the people who simply didn't like me and didn't want me to be with you. And I didn't want there to be social instability, because that would make you and Their Majesties upset as well," Ines explained.

Well, Diane didn't share that with me, so I supposed Ines must have withheld this from the other villagers. "Well I think I see where you're coming from now."

"Frankly it wasn't easy for me either. You think I have no care in the world when you're no longer with me? It was tough. And it didn't help that you were sharing a bed with Lady Bleckley."

"Oh, Madeleine. Well, you had made me deeply upset and I needed to feel something else, euphoria, whatever. Our breakup had really put my emotional capacity to the test," I explained.

"You know I just really wish it was me who could be bedding you," she admitted. Before I could ask why, she continued. "Because I love you. And frankly it scares me a little because I know that you're a very experienced man and I really don't know much about sex, but I want to be as good as Her Grace."

"Aha, well the funny thing is that Madeleine had offered to help you with that, if you want, since she knows my preferences in bed. You can talk to her about it," I laughed.

"Really? Wouldn't that be awkward though?" She giggled shyly.

"Do you want to please me or not?" I wriggled my eyebrows.

She chuckled. "If Her Grace is volunteering, then I'm not backing down either."

"Exactly. Soon enough you'll see that she is a wonderful person. She's confident and even though she lacks shame, that's the best thing about her. She is proud of her sexuality, and I think that's how all women should be. I think you have a lot to learn from her, and you can."

She rolled her eyes, chortling. "But you never told me how you managed to discover all of this."

I proceeded to explain Diane's and Caspian's involvement in this.

"No wonder that face was strangely familiar. Diane was from my hometown too. We all knew that, since she was King Caspian's mistress too when Miraz was ruling Narnia. Did you enlist her services in the bedroom too?"

I nodded. "Of course. In fact, she was the more eager one."

"Oh, lucky girl," she guffawed. "Will I ever get my turn?"

" _No_ , because you turned me down when I offered you an open invitation to my bed," I pouted, but of course she knew that I was joking. "You know, I think it's time for you to move back into Court with me. Your old chambers are still there, unoccupied. They're dusty, but that isn't a big problem, right? I don't want them to be vacant anymore. It's waiting for you and it's been kind of lonely so let's not wait another day, eh? Also your old post awaits you too. Susan's temper has been scary ever since you left. If you were to return, you'd be doing us all a favor. When you walked away, so did Susan's supposed gentleness."

"I could move into Court if you want me to, but about returning to my old post in Queen Susan's household as Her Majesty's lady in waiting, I'll have to decline that. I've heard from my friend, Lavinia Woodville of Bella Vista —"

"Lady Bulloch, the Duchess of Kinross?" I asked.

"Yes. Her Grace has informed me of the delightful fact that your royal sister has a new handmaiden now, and that she's doing a good job serving Her Majesty. I don't think it's fair for me to replace her. She needs a job too and she's been trained for it and she's worked hard for it too."

"You won't be replacing her, so don't worry. She — Madam Marta — is Susan's _maid_ in waiting; you can be Su's _lady_ in waiting instead," I explained.

"But I can't go back like that. Queen Susan hates me. I saw the scornful look she gave me at Marquess Ruben's wedding last month. I really doubt she'll want me back," she shook her head.

"But as you've said, that was a month ago," I pointed out. "Also, Caspian and I are the only ones who know the truth. The others don't yet. Once we explain it to them, they'll understand, just like Caspian and I did. Unless you doubt them too and won't trust them?"

"I wouldn't dare. I really need to apologize to all of them," she stated. "If they don't mind if I return, then I shall. But I will probably speak to Queen Susan about being her handmaiden again. I don't think I deserve that honor anymore since I've thrown it away by resigning. I was the one who gave up, not Her Majesty," she shrugged. "Anyway, I might not be spending a lot of time at Court because I want to — as a matter of fact I _need_ to — help out with and supervise the reconstruction work after the fire."

"I saw that. It's halfway done by now, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm so relieved. I never thought I'd have a leader in me, but here I am."

"Here you are. See, a bit of confidence gets you a long way, eh?" I nudged her.

"Yes," she grinned. "I will be packing some of my belongings and moving into Court as soon as I can. But I will still be a hundred percent devoted to rebuilding the houses, because I don't want them to think that I will turn my back on them just because we are back together."

"Oh, so we're back together now, huh?" I asked jokingly.

"If you want me back," she shrugged, beaming.

"Isn't that why I'm here?" I pointed out. "Isn't that why _you're_ here?"

"It is."

"Come on, let's get you home, then," I said, standing up. She nodded and we walked back to her house in the village.

"So how is Queen Lucy?" She asked. "I heard that she just got engaged. Do you now know who was framing her?"

She didn't even think for once that Lu was guilty. Ines' faith in us was laudable. "Not yet, unfortunately. We don't know where to start, so that's problematic."

"I believe in Her Majesty's innocence and conscience, so I do pray to Aslan and hope that whoever was trying to blacken her name would be found out and dealt with severely," she replied.

"Thank you; I hope so too," I beamed as we reached our destination. "Well, now that you're home, I will come and pick you up tomorrow before dinner time so that you can move into Court and then have dinner with us, alright? Would you like that?"

"Sure," she nodded happily.

"I will inform everybody tomorrow during breakfast that we are back together now," I added.

"I bet someone isn't going to be pleased about it," she sighed.

"Who?" I asked.

"My sister."

"Ah, well, Katrina is a little different, from what I saw this afternoon. But whatever. Caspian will deal with her. I'll see you tomorrow," I waved. "Goodnight."

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

King Peter had returned to the lounge in the royals' tower just in time for a round of drinks with his family. The royal family had decided to invite Marquess Xavier over for a chat, seeing as it was highly likely that he was going to be the next person to become part of the royal family, now that he was betrothed to Queen Lucy. Their Royal Majesties wanted not just to thank him for helping Lucy, but also to get to know him better. Out of politeness, Xavier did bring some wine from his hometown.

"Thank you for helping my sister, Xavier," Edmund piped up. "I'm relieved that you were only pretending to want to bring Lucy down. I mean, thank goodness it was just a ruse. Had I not known better, I would have been far from clement in penalizing you and making you pay."

"Your elder brothers aren't half as protective over you as mine are over me," Lucy said to Xavier lightheartedly.

"Perhaps we should find a way to reward you, Xavier, and also your brother Darren, for your efforts in protecting and defending Lucy's name," Caspian suggested.

"Do you think we should give them peerages and lands?" Gilda inquired.

"That's what I'm thinking. For now he could have a peerage, and his lands can just be passed down to his children. Same goes for Marquess Darren," Caspian answered.

"You're quite generous in handing out rewards in the form of titles, Caspian," King Tyrone remarked in approval.

"I always thank those who are loyal to the crown," Caspian chuckled.

"Thank me not, Your Majesties," said Xavier humbly. "I was merely doing what was right, for Lucy and for the crown."

"But it is thanks to you that I won't have to be married off to a random stranger," Lucy added sweetly.

"Aww," Gilda cooed and soon the others chorused with her. Edmund began singing the wedding march, and was off-key as usual, while Caspian chimed in and sang the harmonies. King Tyrone even humorously added a beat to it, causing everyone to laugh.

"At the end of the day I reckon it was mostly Tyrone that we have to thank, Your Majesties," Xavier pointed out.

Lucy giggled and nudged her fiancé. "My sister has already thanked Ty the other day. Remember?"

"Lucy!" Both Susan and Tyrone went red in the face.

"Great. I will never be able to remove that image from my mind," Edmund joked, covering his eyes.

"Xavier," Gilda said decisively. Susan mouthed a 'thank you' to her for changing the topic and Tyrone sighed in relief. "What are your hobbies?"

"I really like sports," Xavier answered.

"Yes, he's the most athletic one in the family," Tyrone chimed in. His family and Xavier's were close ever since they were kids.

"That's great; we should play sports together sometime, like have a football match," Edmund suggested. The last time he played football was back in Finchley, with the boys in his year, but they never played fair and in the end someone would be pissed off, and it was usually Ed. It was no fun back then.

"Yes, that would be nice. When and where?" Peter enquired.

"How about on your birthday, Caspian?" Susan suggested.

"Sure. We can go to Millville during the day, and by evening we can go back to Court for the party," Caspian nodded at Susan before turning to Peter. "Just like how it went on your birthday, Pete. Tournaments and contests in the morning and in the afternoon, and the buffet in the evening."

"I'd love that, Your Majesties," Xavier replied in delight. First developing a romance with a Queen regnant, and then playing sports with her family. Xavier had never even dreamed of it. He had a feeling he might be following Tyrone's footsteps in becoming King consort.


	57. Reconciliation

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, optymalna, EC, Evalin Ashryver, CairParavel, GoldenAgeNarnian, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, Connors, Bella, Emma, Narniafan, Emily, and all the other guests. ;D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

Peter did keep his word and he did pick me up and he did bring me back to Cair the next day in the evening. A footman had transferred my luggage to my quarters while I sought out Queen Susan. I needed to make amends with her and apologize for all the trouble and inconvenience that I've caused.

When I knocked on the door, it wasn't Queen Susan herself who opened the door. Instead, it was a tall blonde girl with hazel eyes and she was quite cute. She looked to be a couple of years younger than me, barely over 16.

"Hi," she said. "May I help you?"

"Hello, yes, my name is Ines Farmington and I wish to have an audience with the Queen, please," I said politely.

"I see. Her Majesty is expecting you actually. I am Madam Marta Woodville of Bella Vista. I trust you are acquainted with my eldest sister, Lavinia, Lady Bulloch, the Duchess of Kinross?"

"Yes, indeed," I nodded, curtsying because she was a Madam and I did not have a title.

"Who is it?" Came another voice from inside the room but I didn't recognize it so I didn't reckon it was Queen Susan's.

Madam Marta smiled. "This is my younger sister, Madam Greta. My twin, actually. She's Queen Lucy's maid in waiting."

"It's nice to meet you," I curtsied again. "You two look exactly the same!"

"Yes, like two drops of water," said both girls at the same time, causing us all to laugh.

"Are you returning to be Her Majesty's lady in waiting?" Madam Greta asked.

"I'd like to know that too. If we'll be working together," Madam Marta added.

"I don't think I will be. Her Majesty is in good hands as I can see," I explained.

"Either way, my sister and I were very eager to finally meet you since we have heard so much about you but we were forbidden to mention your name within these walls," said Madam Greta.

Before I could reply, I heard the bathroom door unlock, open, followed by Her Majesty's voice. "Girls, who is it? Is she here?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Madam Marta reported.

"Please, let her in. And give us a moment, please," said Queen Susan with a professional nod. The twins curtsied and took their leave.

"My Queen..." I curtsied and began, but she stopped me.

"Have a seat," she pointed at a chair. I complied as she sat opposite to me. "And please don't say anything until I'm finished."

I nodded silently. She began. "My royal brother has informed me, this morning, of the fact that you and his royal person are back together now. I'll have you know that I was infuriated by it, and thoroughly disappointed by how weak he was. After all the terrible things that you've done to us, your abandonment of us and that insolent attitude you held, how could he just take you back like that?!" She huffed. "But then, as he explained to me your ulterior motives, I think it shows that you do care about my brother and our family, at your core. I mean, if Tyrone were in danger, I would have given up everything to save him. But don't do it again. If that ever happens again — if you walk out like that once more — even if Peter forgives you, I shan't. You will face great peril. I'm not even threatening you; I'm promising you. Are we clear here?" She looked at me sternly.

I nodded timidly. I was wrong to think that Her Majesty would only ever be gentle. "Yes, Queen Susan. I understand. I just really wanted to apologize to you for being so impolite when I left. I normally really don't want to use that tone with my superiors, or with anyone at all, in fact. But I thought it was the only way to make Your Majesty furious so...I did it."

She sighed. "Clearly, it worked. You've completely expelled the Gentle in me."

"Sorry," I said again quietly.

"Peter has informed of me that you do not wish to return to my household to be my lady in waiting," she stated.

"That's true, my Queen. I think Madam Marta is doing a great job already," I replied.

"Then I will not force you. But you do need to help out with your fellow villagers, so I understand," she nodded calmly.

"Thank you for your kindness, Queen Susan," I added.

She nodded once more. "I will detain you no longer. You may go."

I stood and curtsied, returning to my chambers to unpack. I had missed it here in Cair Paravel. While I was unpacking, I left the door to my room ajar, and I heard somebody walk in behind me. I turned around and I saw my sister, _smiling_ at me and clapping her hands.

"Congratulations," she said saccharinely. "Once again, perfect little miss Ines gets everything that she wants."

"What?" I said dazedly.

Her smile was wiped off her face and her tone changed drastically. It was a 180-degree transformation and frankly, it was scary. "You heard me. Two months ago you said it yourself that life at the Narnian Court was not for you. If so, why come back now, huh? But I better repeat myself just to make it clear to you that you have been _such_ a bitch. You lied to us all, you made me feel like utter shit, you hurt King Peter without any qualms, and you completely disrespected Queen Susan. And now, guess what? Turns out you did it all out of love. How selfless is that. After all the shit that you've done, everybody was so _touched_ by your altruistic sacrifice that they're welcoming you back into the castle with arms _wide_ open, as if nothing had happened. You're back with King Peter and once again you are a handmaiden to Queen Susan."

I shook my head despondently. "You must have been misinformed. I'm not here as Her Majesty's handmaiden. The Queen only has one lady in waiting and one maid in waiting, and they're Duchess Lavinia and Madam Marta respectively."

" _Really_? What a noble thing to do and how very characteristic of you. Whenever people offer you kindness, you just have your own way of paying them back, either by humiliating them or by disappointing them, like turning down their generous offers – even a viscountcy! Seriously, what is wrong with you?!" Her exasperation was sufficiently expressed through her wild gesticulations. She could barely contain herself. And I thought she'd always been the calm one while I'd do shit without thinking.

"I've already explained before, Katrina –"

"Stop. Just...stop. Just because you didn't accept the peerage and title and land and estates that came with it, doesn't mean I'd make the same harebrained decision. I'm a Viscountess now, so you might want to start respecting your superiors," she glowered at me.

I gulped. I could not recognize this person she had turned into now. I might as well address her formally, since I didn't know her well. "I apologize, Lady Selby," I said ruefully, curtsying reluctantly.

"You may be my elder sister, but I am still above you in social standing, and I will not tolerate your lack of respect. Their Majesties may have forgiven you, but I haven't yet, and I won't, because you don't deserve it," she snarled at me.

"I really would like to know what I've ever done to you, to make you loathe me, Viscountess. Really, I've tried, but I couldn't find an answer," I stated.

She was breathing heavily now, in fuming rage. "I can't believe you'd still have the nerve, the audacity, to ask me that stupid question. After everything that you've put me through!"

"But I didn't do anything to _you_! I've offended Queen Susan, yes, and I've caused Peter a great deal of pain, but that has nothing to do with you! It's _my_ job that I quit and _my_ relationship with him that I've terminated. Not yours. Besides, they were kind enough to forgive me," I pointed out.

"You _abandoned_ me without a single word. You didn't even bother coming to me and tell me what was going on, when you _could've_!" She glared at me. "You're asking me to be nice to you, but frankly I have no reason to. You don't even trust me."

"I left you a note," I pointed out plainly.

"Please. You left me a note. A fucking note. How noble of you! A note that doesn't even explain anything! All you said in that damned note of yours was that you were leaving. Well, thanks for sharing that piece of valuable information with me; I honestly would not have been able to figure that out had you not been so kind as to enlighten me with that illuminating fact!" She said sardonically. "Can you even imagine the way I felt when I got back from the Dancing Lawn only to find out that you don't want anything to do with me, or Their Majesties, anymore? Have you _ever_ , for a split second, taken _my_ feelings into account? What about how your abandonment could have affected _my_ job and _my_ relationship and _my_ future, huh? Has that ever crossed your mind? Hmm? Because I don't fucking think so."

I drew a deep breath and did actually feel a pang of guilt. When our mother passed away, her last words to me were telling me to take care of Katrina and make sure that she could make a good marriage in the future. I now realized that by leaving her on her own at Court, I had failed to look after her, and my selfish actions and crass behavior had also prevented her from making a good marriage. Still, defensively, I said, "I thought you knew me well enough to tell that something was wrong once you read the note."

"Seriously?! Do you think I'm some sort of a sorceress that can read your mind and right away be able to tell what your big plan is?!" She groused.

"No, I don't think you're some sort of a sorceress. You're my sister! I mean, you should have found it strange!"

"Oh, so it's my fault now that I'm not the perceptive and observant and smart sister," she folded her arms.

"Even Sonya, who isn't a family member, could figure it out right away. That should have been you instead! If our positions were reversed, I would have known that something wasn't right. I would have tried to talk to you, to find out what the truth was. And what did you do? You insulted me without hearing my side of the story. I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, but you've disappointed me in equal measure too," I shot back, trying to fight back the tears.

"Now you're playing the victim and making me the bad person," she said accusatorily. "Real professional."

"No, I'm not pretending to be a victim. I've never acted like one. And in all honesty, I really thought you'd be happy that Peter and I have reconciled. After all, now that he and I are courting again, we might get married sooner and that should be good news for you because you and your King Caspian can get married sooner too. Isn't that what you've always wanted?" I questioned.

"Yes, it is what I've always wanted," she answered. She was silent for a moment. If I knew her at all, I'd say that she knew that I was right but her ego wouldn't let her admit that I was right. She wouldn't want me to have the last word. She would not give me that satisfaction. "But let's not forget," she took a deep breath and began. "That for you to make amends with King Peter and the others, my courter had to bed a whore as a favor to the High King, so that you can get His Majesty wrapped around your finger again. They did it all for you when you're not even worth the effort or the sacrifice," she spat.

"I didn't _ask_ for that to happen, so you can't blame it on me," I insisted.

"What kind of logic is that?! I don't _care_ whether or not you wanted it to happen. You _caused_ it to happen. If anyone should be taking responsibility for that, it's you," she snapped.

"But somehow I am glad that it did happen, because it is thanks to me that King Caspian had a fun and pleasurable night and I bet His Majesty enjoyed it," I said bitterly, a part of me hoping it'd provoke her. But maybe it wasn't working because she didn't seem particularly riled by my words.

"Yes, I bet he did, especially when he was thinking of me the whole time. I wonder if King Peter was thinking of you the whole time when His Majesty got in bed with various other women. Like when Mistress Diane rode him all night long and got to touch every part of his body. Fancy that, huh?" she said casually, raising her voice and rubbing it in my face the fact that Peter had been unabashed in having his fun whilst I was gone. In fact a lot more fun than I had while I was gone, which saddened me.

"How could you possibly know what they do at night in the privacy of his bedchambers?" I gasped and frowned, but I shouldn't have given her that reaction, because now she knew that it could affect my emotions and she was going to use her words to make me feel worse, like slashing a blade on an open wound.

"Oh, come _on_ , you oaf. What else could they have been doing? Singing lullabies? Knit sweaters? No, they weren't, they were _fucking_ , because that's what courtesans do for a living, and that's what Kings do when their courters ditch them; they get a good lay. I don't need to be in the same room to figure out what they'd been doing. For example, when Duchess Madeleine got down on her knees for the King and sucked his –"

"I thought I heard somebody call my name?"

Kat and I both gasped as we turned to look at the door, and we saw Lady Bleckley herself standing there, smirking at us. We looked shocked while she inspected her nails and looked unsurprised. Eyeing Kat distastefully, she said, "Do go on. You're getting it right so far. What were you saying? I got down on my knees for the King and then?"

Kat was seething. "And then you –"

"No, stop!" I exclaimed.

"Why? Can't handle the truth? You want your man back but can't accept his past?" Kat said jeeringly, but then she turned to look at Her Grace instead. "One bitch in a room I'm in is bad enough already. I really don't need another. Ta-ta for now."

Not wanting to give her any reason to taunt me any further, I curtsied at her just to play safe, but she ignored me and swept out of the room, leaving me alone with the Duchess of Bleckley.

* * *

 **A/n: Thanks for reading! :D**


	58. Friends & Foes

**A/n: Thank you optymalna, PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, Evalin Ashryver, Emily, Narniafan, EC, CairParavel, Bella, Emma, Connors, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, InesS, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

Once Kat left the room, Madeleine spoke. "It's difficult to believe that you two are sisters."

"Your Grace, Kat is a very nice person. Or at least, she was," I said ruefully. I needed to try to fix the reputation of the Farmington family.

"I find that hard to believe. She hasn't shown any niceness ever since the day I stepped onto Narnian soil," she shook her head and pursed her lips. "I honestly don't understand what Caspian sees in this girl, or what she's ever done to deserve a viscountcy. Or even the title of a Lady."

"That's because she was chosen as Queen Lucy's lady in waiting, and back when we graduated — in late January — she wasn't like that. She wasn't that mean to others," I explained, wishing things could go back to the way they were.

"Still, she changed, and it was for the worse, I can see. It's obvious to me that she's a rude, bitchy, and spoiled brat. Snobbish too, in fact," she commented, wrinkling her nose in displeasure.

"Those are strong words, Lady Bleckley..." I said hesitantly.

"I call it like I see it," she shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean, I know she's your lady sister, and I won't at all blame you for not liking it when I criticize _Vicomtesse_ Katrina. She still is your sister, whether she likes it or not. If I had a sibling I would probably feel the same. But I do need to tell you the truth, and it's that I just fail to see any admirable qualities or laudable traits she's got. Why should she be put on a pedestal?" She remarked, speaking her mind freely and dauntlessly. "I've even heard that even Her Royal Majesty the Queen Lucy isn't pleased with Her Ladyship lately."

I was surprised. "Is she failing as a handmaiden now, too? When I left, Her Majesty was still satisfied with Kat's service."

"But you said it. It was when you left. That was 2 months ago. And that's plenty of time for her to change and deteriorate into an even more loathsome person," she pointed out, shuddering. "I don't like her one single bit."

"It seems she doesn't like you either, Your Grace," I bit my lip.

"I'm not surprised. It's probably because when I got here from Terebinthia I was hoping to find Caspian more...available. I mean both sexually and emotionally to be honest," she explained.

"Wow, you really do want to get laid. No wonder you were so quick to get into bed with Peter," I said aloud without realizing it. I thought I was just thinking to myself. Crap.

She snorted. "You're not wrong, though. Peter and I needed each other when we were having our affair. He needed to get you out of his mind, while I needed to make myself feel less bad about not having Caspian to myself. But like I said the other day at the Sutton-Ridgeway wedding, Peter and I don't share anything romantic. Only sexual," she emphasized. "Not everyone that I have sex with I am in love with, and not everyone that I am in love with I will have sex with."

"I won't lie to you, Lady Bleckley. When you first told me that you and Peter were sharing a bed, I had a breakdown. I loathed you but I also was extremely jealous and envious of you. It was such an overwhelming mix of feelings," I recalled.

"Yes, well, I've been told that I can easily anger people at times," she guffawed. "Even your lady sister can testify for that. But if you ever want to exact revenge on her and if you want to piss her off, then I'm here to help," she chortled. "After all, I do need to have some fun. Entertainment that doesn't necessarily involve trying to get in bed with Kings."

I smiled tersely. "It's probably going to take a while for me to get over the fact that Your Grace slept with Peter."

She grinned. "Take all the time you need. You'll understand why I'd _never_ bring myself to turn him down whenever he expresses his wish to bed me. Goodness; he's just so good in this business," she couldn't help but comment. "Which reminds me: Peter had told me that since you are a virgin, it's likely that you'll have questions about it or would like to learn more about it. He's asked me give you some lessons so that you'd know how to act in the bedroom. I think he's just trying to secure for himself a satisfactory sex life."

"You're serious, Your Grace?" I gawked.

"I am. I'm not just Peter's ex-bedmate; I'm also considered a friend. Of course I'm going to help him out," she said naturally. "But of course only when you're ready to learn to be a lover to the High King. Right now, I should probably go so that you can unpack and then have dinner with the two maids in waiting...correct?"

"Yes, Lady Bleckley," I nodded. "Thank you again."

She beamed. " _À bientôt_ , Ines Farmington," she said, kissing me on the cheek before taking her leave.

* * *

Once I was done unpacking and organizing my room, it was time for dinner. Back when I was still a lady in waiting, I'd have meals with my sister. But now that she'd made it clear to me that she didn't want to be around me, and that she was deeply ashamed of me, I didn't think it'd be a good idea to dine with her anymore. I didn't mind dining alone, but then I also believed that perhaps I could have dinner with the two maids in waiting instead, so I went to their dining room and asked if I could dine with them, to which they said yes.

During dinner, we chatted.

"Do we have to refer to you as Your Ladyship now?" Greta asked.

"You don't have to. Just call me Ines; it's fine. I'm not a Lady anyway; just a Madam, like you two are," I smiled. "The two of you are Duchess Lavinia's younger sisters. You two really look like Her Grace."

They chuckled and Marta nodded genially. "You're not the only one who thinks so."

"How do you like being here then, living at Court as maids in waiting?" I inquired.

"We love it!" They said at the same time, again causing us all to giggle. But even though I appeared to be delighted, I was in fact a little sad inside, because I missed laughing with my sister. I just missed her in general.

"It's really an honor to help Their Majesties out," Greta said. "And everyone is pretty nice to us. We were a little daunted at first, but less so now."

"Yes, because initially we thought we might get bullied, like our sister Lavinia was. Bullied by those above us in society, by people like Claudius Atherton and the then-Lady Carissa," Marta added. "But then now we have a sister who's a Duchess, so we don't feel so afraid now."

"Is my lady sister helping you two out with your duties in serving the Queens?" I enquired.

"Her Ladyship helped us a lot in the beginning. She's very professional too. But she's not here very often since she lives in Selby Manor," Greta answered, with some reservations.

"But she does make sure we are doing our job well, since she's like our intermediate superior, even though we can also be considered colleagues," Marta explained.

I smiled. At least Kat wasn't a bitch to everybody. She still has a softer and nicer side to her and I was relieved that that side of her wasn't completely cast out yet. Question was, what would I have to do in order to get the old Kat back?

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

As I didn't much appreciate Chelsea spending time with Lord Everett Courtenay, even though he was, regrettably, her undeserving courter, I decided to have Chelsea all to myself instead. We were once again going to spend the whole day in the gypsy fair. We came across a tent where alcohol was served. The gypsies had a hobby of making up recipes on their own to mix drinks that were not commonly served at bars. Apparently some tasted really weird and disgusting, but others sold really well and became really popular, dubbed 'must-trys'. Chelsea suggested that we go and try some of those beverages, and I agreed.

"I can't wait to show you the cocktails that I've learnt to prepare," she said energetically. "I will when we're in Selby. Or Elsmere."

"I can't wait to try them either," I smiled.

"Are you sure you're old enough to drink?" A sharp voice caught my attention, piercing my ears. I turned around and scowled. Of course. It was Her Grace the Duchess of Bleckley. Ew.

"I mean, you do have the maturity of a 5-year-old," she added sardonically.

"Really? If that's the case, what does that make you? 3 years old?" I retorted.

"Kat, you don't have to entertain her," Chelsea said to me.

"I'm not entertaining her," I said coolly. "I'm entertaining myself. You know, Lady Bleckley, since you think you're so much better than me, why don't we have a drinking battle? Right here right now."

"Oh, boldly challenging a doyenne as myself, now, eh?" She smirked and did not falter. "Not a problem. Bring on the alcohol!" She proclaimed. The gypsy who ran the tent then began to set and explain the rules of the drinking battle. Apparently we were not the first to play this game. He stated that the battle would be a team against another, not an individual against another. Each team would have 5 members; first, each team would send out a representative, the 'leader', take as many shots as she could. Then, the next representative would be sent out, and so forth. The team who'd drinks the most shots would win. He also mentioned that the prize would be a bottle of hazelnut liqueur, and a round of cocktails on the house, but I didn't really care about the prize; I wasn't here for that. I only wanted to make Madeleine get out of my face.

Now we were supposed to choose our team members. These drinking battles tended to draw a lot of attention, and many spectators had gathered here to enjoy the show already. I spotted Caspian and the Pevensies, as well as various other nobles, including two of the Ridgeway brothers, and commoners, arriving to the tent. Impeccable timing. Chelsea went on my team immediately. Of course I grabbed Caspian before Madeleine could even stand a chance. Since Queen Lucy was technically too young to drink, she ushered Marquess Xavier to go on my team instead, and His Lordship agreed. Now I needed my fifth and final member. I chose Marquess Darren in the end, at Chelsea's encouragement. I looked at Madeleine's team and I found that King Peter, King Edmund, King Tyrone and Queen Susan were on her team, but I still believed my team would be the ultimate champion.

And so, the contest began.

* * *

~Ines' POV~

Today, I didn't intend to spend the day at the carnival, because it was more important to help out with the reconstruction work. However, on my way to the village, I was distracted by a commotion and I went to see what was going on in a particular tent. It seemed there was a contest going on, and the spectators were chorusing chants, rooting for their favorite team.

"What's happening?" I asked nobody in particular, but Madam Marta and Madam Greta was nearby and they could hear my voice amongst the loud cheers.

Marta was the one who answered me. "Her Ladyship of Selby has challenged Her Grace of Bleckley to a drinking battle."

"Really?" I was taken aback. That didn't seem characteristic of Kat, but then again, I didn't really know her anymore. "I thought she wasn't a big fan of alcohol."

"I guess Lady Selby has changed her mind, because she's just finished her twelfth shot of vodka citron," Greta shrugged.

My jaw dropped, but I looked on anyway. It seemed that Kat was struggling to even stand on her feet now, so another team member of hers had taken her place. After a while, Madeleine had to be replaced as well. As the contest got more intense, the audience's voices also grew louder.

In the end, the gypsy who hosted the event spoke. "I am happy to announce that it is Her Ladyship's team who won," he declared. "But the 'team leader' that won was Her Grace."

Kat's team cheered and the team members hugged each other, while Madeleine smirked triumphantly, probably rejoicing at the fact that she was the 'better' drinker than Kat.

"It's victory for me. You do have a lot to learn, child," said Madeleine to a drunken Kat who was leaning on Chelsea rather than standing on her own. It was slightly amusing, but I wished their rivalry would end. Why couldn't everybody just be friends?

* * *

 **A/n: Who would you pick as your team members if you had to participate in the drinking battle? :D**


	59. The Gypsy Fair

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, optymalna, QueenElenaofnarnia, InesS, EC, Evalin Ashryver, CairParavel, Emma, Bella, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, Emily, Narnifan, Connors, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

I thought it might be a good idea to shop for an engagement ring at the carnival. That tent over there caught my attention because the shiny diamonds were so bright.

"My King!" said the gypsy salesperson, all smiles and bowing. "How may I help Your Majesty?"

"Have you got any rings to show me?" I inquired.

"You're at the right place, Your Majesty. I do indeed have all kinds of rings: of gold, silver, with diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, topazes, amethysts, ambers and pearls...you name it," said the gypsy excited as he showed me his best collections.

I inspected several rings closely. I quite liked this one. The round brilliant diamond center stone was sure to make Ines smile and say yes, especially when it was wrapped in pavé diamonds. But then how could she say no to _that_ one either? Ooh, look at it. It looked so regal, set in platinum with gold accents, framed by magnificent stones fashioned to resemble bees, the traditional symbol of royalty. Now which one should I go for?

Since I couldn't yet make up my mind, I continued to look at other rings that the salesperson still had. But I was taken aback to see this particular ring: a double milgrain ring in platinum. There could be no mistake. It was a wedding band ring, no doubt. And upon closer inspection, the initials 'S.P.' were engraved inside the ring and I knew right away who that ring had belonged to.

"Ah," said the gypsy in wonderment. "Normally, King Peter, I would be quite generous with discounts, but this ring is my personal favorite and I would have to charge a higher price anyway."

I frowned. "May I ask where you got this ring from?"

The salesperson seemed surprised but answered my question anyway. "Why, Your Majesty, I bought it from a fancy woman not long ago," he revealed. By 'fancy woman' surely he meant a hooker. "She was in need of good money and I thought I'd make a fortune out of this precious thing. I was curious, too, my King, as to how a doxy could have been in possession of something so expensive, and I did make enquiries, but she was vague with her answers."

"You're certain she's a prostitute?" I questioned solemnly.

"Aye, King Peter," said the gypsy confidently. "Would Your Majesty like to purchase that ring, then?" He pressed on eagerly.

"Yes, I'll take it," I said promptly so that he wouldn't sell it to another customer. I also made up my mind about the engagement ring — I ended up choosing one that would surprise Ines the most and its design was what made me like it the best — and purchased that too. But money was not a concern for me. Right now, I needed to speak with my brother in law.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

Amongst the foreigners who visited Narnia to attend the gypsy fair was the Seymour family, since their High Queen and High King went there as well, while Queen Dionne ruled as regent, and King Nain remained in Anvard to rest. There had never been such a large scale carnival in Archenland before. However, not everybody from the Seymour family could make it here. Marquess Ralph was stuck in his cell in the dungeons, while Viscount Silas decided to stay behind in Archenland instead, so only Marchioness Whitney, Countess Abigail, Count Carl, Lady Dorothy, and Lord Corin were at Cair Paravel right now. Although they weren't staying at Court, they could easily find accommodation in mansions since they had connections to the powerful Courtenay family.

Although little kids could not drink, they still had their fun. Right now, Corin was over the moon because his mother had just bought him a new toy: a wooden sword. He was playing alone, but soon enough he had spotted another boy who was in fact a year his senior. He also was equipped with a wooden sword.

"Hi," said Corin brightly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Clint," he replied happily. He was the younger brother of Mitchell Sutton and Sonya, Lady Ridgeway, and the elder brother of Molly Sutton.

"I'm Corin. Do you want to play with me?"

"Yeah," Clint smiled. "We need to protect the palace!" He put his wooden sword in the air, and Corin followed suit. The two boys began to run, full steam ahead, pretending they were valorous knights. As they were too happy playing, they didn't watch where they were going and therefore Corin had literally bumped into somebody, Clint almost doing the same, causing them to drop their swords. They looked up and saw King Peter, who had just come up out of a tent. He was furtively stuffing a box into his pocket. Instead of rebuking the kids, he grinned at them.

"Your Majesty," Clint said in a small voice. He could recognize the High King because at his sister's wedding he had met His Majesty already.

"Hello," Peter chuckled. "I remember you. You are the brother of Marchioness Sonya, aren't you?"

Clint nodded wordlessly.

"And who is this friend of yours? You two fight like proper knights, I can see," Peter said kindly.

"My name is Corin and I'm from Archenland," he replied pompously. "You may address me as Lord Courtenay."

"It's nice to meet you, Lord Courtenay," Peter commented. "Have you two been fighting enemies?"

Deep inside Peter was thinking to himself, _another Courtenay. Another one of Helga's distant relatives,_ he thought to himself _. But most importantly, a claimant to the throne of Archenland. I did hear that Corin's manipulative uncles had been causing some trouble for Ed and G._

"Yes! It's our mission to guard the palace!" Clint answered proudly.

"That's good!" Peter said. "We need valorous knights like you two. I believe that when you two grow up you will be pursued by a lot of girls."

"Ew!" Corin wrinkled his nose and complained. "Girls have cooties!"

Peter laughed. "I think when you're older you'll understand."

"Corin Courtenay!"

"Clint Sutton!"

Suddenly, two women came running to the two boys.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not run out of my sight?" The first woman said to Corin chidingly.

"Where have you been?" The second woman asked Clint slightly anxiously.

"No worries, my Ladies," Peter chimed in. "They've been very loyal knights, protecting the palace from the enemies. They charged in at a critical moment and rescued everybody," he said jokingly, glancing at the boys who took it seriously. "Right?"

"Right!" They chorused.

"King Peter!" The second woman gasped, apologizing for not greeting him as she had been looking for her son everywhere. "I'm Clint's mother, Pearl," she said promptly and dipped a curtsy.

"Madam Pearl," Peter beamed genially with a slight bow of his head.

"My King," Dorothy curtsied quickly. "It's an honor to meet you. I am Corin's mother, Madam Dorothy Seymour." She didn't know the Kings of Narnia very well, except for King Edmund who was her High King.

"Lady Courtenay," Peter smiled at both mothers. "It's nice to meet you and your sons, but please excuse me; I'm afraid I can't stay to chat. I've other _affairs_ to attend to." With a polite nod, he went away, as the two ladies curtsied once more.

"Mother, can Corin play with me please?" Clint looked at Pearl pleadingly.

"You have to ask him and his lady mother," Pearl answered.

Dorothy turned to Corin. "Only if you promise to not go out of my sight again."

Corin nodded, then he and Clint went off and frolicked with their wooden swords once more.

Pearl smiled and made conversation with Dorothy. "I see our sons are getting along swimmingly," she grinned. "I'm Pearl."

"I'm Dorothy; it's nice to meet you," Dorothy beamed. "I'm pleased that my son is making friends quickly. My family is from Archenland. This is our first time here in Narnia."

"I've never visited Archenland before, but I would really like to," Pearl remarked.

"You should. It's a great place," Dorothy replied breezily.

* * *

~Peter's POV~

As soon as I took my leave of the single mothers and their sons, I marched back to my tower quite indignantly as I was furious with Tyrone. I was glad that Ed was going to be shopping with Su today at the fair as it would be better that Su wasn't around when I had to confront her husband. By now he must have finished his council meeting, and possibly in his own quarters finishing his bath and shaving so he could get ready for lunch and the gypsy fair. I had been family with him long enough to know his routines and his habits but he had betrayed our family by betraying Susan by cheating on her by sleeping with a whore. He could lie, but his missing ring couldn't.

And I was right. When I barged into the bedchambers that Ty had shared with Su, he had just finished shaving. "Tyrone!" I bellowed.

"Whoa, it wouldn't hurt to knock," he scoffed at my rudeness, and his brash tone made my blood boil. It wasn't as if he didn't have anything to apologize for. I couldn't control myself anymore and I just swung a punch at him.

"Fuck," he hissed and almost lost his balance due to the impact. Surely he'd taste blood. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"What the fuck is wrong with _you_?!" I hollered, conjuring his wedding ring from my pocket and flinging it at him. He picked it up deftly and examined it closely. Yes, it was his long lost wedding ring indeed!

"You found it?!" He was so shocked. Almost as shocked as I was offended.

"Yes, I fucking found it. Congratulations," I snarled.

"Where? How?" He questioned.

"I don't know. How should I know? Your whore might know though!" I spat at him.

His eyes widened in disbelief oh-so-innocently. "What? Wait a minute. No. I didn't...I never…"

I rolled my eyes. "You better not finish that sentence if you want to save yourself some pain. It's not like you haven't told enough lies already. I could beat you up real bad, but then Susan would ask questions, and you and I both know the last thing _I'd_ want is to hurt her. How could you have done it?! You should have known that once you decided to be in an exclusive, committed relationship, you ought not to be frequenting brothels! But you _still_ visited a whorehouse, and you _still_ bedded a tramp behind my sister's back, and that's not even the worse — you paid for the doxy's services with your wedding ring?! With your fucking ring?! Don't you know how disrespectful to Susan that is?! Or have you not a single ounce of respect for her anymore?! I can't believe you had the audacity to do that. You are unbelievable. Don't think for one moment that I'd buy it, even though _she_ did, when you told her that you lost it while you were hunting with Marquess Darren and your friends."

"What the fuck, Pete?! Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about. I didn't sleep with anybody else ever since Susan and I got together. If you don't know the truth, I suggest you keep your mouth shut, because otherwise you'd be the one spouting lies," Tyrone seethed. "When you hired a prostitute, you didn't think you were doing anything wrong, but now you are lecturing me on hiring a hooker? Where's the logic in that?!"

"Don't you dare go there. I was single when I slept with Diane. You're MARRIED. I didn't cheat on anybody, unlike you!" I shot back lividly.

"And I didn't cheat on Susan either. That part was true, even if I had to lie about losing my ring during the hunt, because I knew she wouldn't buy it had I confessed to her that I had been robbed at the whorehouse, even though I didn't sleep with any of the prostitutes. Just like you wouldn't believe me either," Tyrone retorted.

"Are you telling me you didn't hire any hookers when you were at the brothel? You were completely faithful to Susan?" I questioned angrily.

"I've told you the truth already. Whether or not you believe me, that's up to you, but what you choose to believe in would not change the truth. Now get out," he snapped.

* * *

~Tyrone's POV~

I still ended up spending the day with Susan, as if my confrontation with Peter had never taken place. I was glad and relieved to get my ring back, and I told Susan about it immediately, _again_ having to lie and say that another hunter had found it in the forest and had sold it to one of the gypsies and I had just got it back. Susan still asked questions about why my lip was bleeding, and I simply told her that I had cut myself when shaving, instead of letting her on about what her brother had done to me in fury. I hated to have to lie to the one I loved the most, especially when I had to lie in order to cover up for another lie. But I really didn't see any other alternative here.

At night, the gypsies also gave performances: concerts, dances, juggling, acrobatics, and more. After watching the show, it was time for me and Su to return to our chambers.

"I'm so glad Caspian said yes to the gypsy fair. It's amazing. I think this should be an annual event. Less work and more fun. I need this," Susan smiled, but as soon as she finished her sentence, her smile was gone.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I inquired out of concern.

"What in the name of Aslan is _she_ doing here?!" Susan rolled her eyes and glowered at nothing in particular.

"Who?" I enquired, looking around, but soon I had my answer. "Shit," I said under my breath. " _Sophia_."


	60. Strip Down

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, optymalna, EC, CairParavel, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, InesS, Bella, Emma, Evalin Ashryver, Narniafan, Emily, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Susan's POV~

"Hi! Tyrone!" Sophia said excitedly. I rolled my eyes. "I mean, King Tyrone," she corrected herself, giggling. "Queen Susan," she said to me perfunctorily, curtsying lazily.

"Lady Sophia," I said dryly, 100% fed up. Thank goodness I didn't have any exes around because all of them were dead for like 1300 years already.

"Hello, Sophia," Tyrone said reluctantly. "What are you doing here in Narnia?"

"Well, frankly I'm surprised you'd even ask me that, Ty-Ty," she said dramatically, causing me to pull a bitch face, while Tyrone cringed at the nickname. "I mean, there's a carnival here! And there are no gypsy fairs in Archenland. I'm _not_ about to miss out on the fun."

"May I ask where you're staying at whilst you're in Narnia?" I inquired with a clipped accent.

"I'm with your in-laws, my Queen," she answered in elation. "The Count of Newport was very generous for letting me stay there for the time being. And we all know the Countess is fond of me." She then added that she was so happy to know that Drinian and Beryl were upgraded from Viscount and Viscountess, but little did she know that their ranks were elevated only because of Ty's marriage to _me_.

"What?" Tyrone blurted. It seemed he was not aware of this arrangement either.

"That's correct, Ty. I'm staying at Newport Manor. It's been a long time since I'd last visited. I remember the good times we've had there. I'm in my old chambers. Nothing's changed, except missing you," she giggled shrilly. Ugh.

"But why?" Tyrone asked painfully.

"Well, why not? I mean, I can't just stay at a tatty, cheap motel in the villages," she shrugged.

"Why not? Our motels are clean and the people are very friendly," I protested.

"Well, I'm sure they are, Your Majesty, but I do prefer staying at a place that more befits my status as a Lady of Archenland. And since Tyrone's parents know me very well, they were more than happy to let me stay at their spacious mansion. Of course it's nowhere as large as Cair Paravel, which I wouldn't mind moving into, actually," she replied, flipping her hair.

"Well you can't stay in Cair, because it's only for hosting royal guests and close friends of the sovereigns," Tyrone said brusquely.

"Exactly. I meet the latter criterion," she said presumptuously. "I hearsay that even High King Peter's mistress was given her own chambers here in Cair Paravel, so I really don't see why I can't stay at Court too."

I felt as if my brain was about to implode. "Alright, no, first of all, my royal brother does _not_ have a mistress. It wasn't anything _official_ , or serious, or exclusive. Secondly, Madeleine Wakelin is a Duchess from Terebinthia, and she's a cousin of the King of Terebinthia. Thirdly, Her Grace is childhood friends with His Royal Majesty King Caspian X. She and her family had had a place here in the Narnian Court before you were even _born_. So _no_ , you can't use Lady Bleckley as an example to back your laughable request of a place here in _my_ Court," I raved at her in exasperation. I'd never been particularly close to or friends with Madeleine, so I'd never thought I'd be defending her so fervidly right now. Anything just to get her out of my life and Tyrone's.

"But I –"

She was about to rebut, but I cut her off. I could not tolerate her; I wanted to shoot her with my bow and arrow, dammit. "NO," I said in her face before grabbing Tyrone by the arm and we paced away briskly.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

Lady Sophia stood gawking at the royal couple. "What a bitch," she said under her breath, shaking her head. Annoyed, she had headed to the tent where the drinking battle was held earlier in the day. She needed a strong drink to calm herself.

"Give me your best shot," she said to the gypsy bartender gruffly.

Before she could finish the drink, though, she heard a male voice behind her. "A pretty lady with a limoncello cocktail," he said in amusement. "The perfection combination."

It wasn't Tyrone's voice, but she turned around anyway and she came face to face with a tall young man with blond hair and blue-green eyes. She smirked. "I remember you."

"That's not surprising. It's not every day you come across a handsome face as mine," he replied pompously.

"How very humble of you," Sophia commented jokingly. " _Darren Ridgeway_."

"Sophia Fletcher," Marquess Darren winked, beckoning the bartender to hand him a drink. "What brings you here?"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "My ex's tastes had become so bad after our breakup," she criticized. "But it's nothing a nice drink can't remedy. What about you?"

"Well, I'm all for the pleasure of drinking and admiring beautiful women such as yourself," Darren answered honestly, with a casual shrug. That was his attitude. Some things in life were meant to be savored. A cold drink, time with his brothers and pals, and the women he'd end up in bed with.

Sophia laughed. "You know, apart from being charming, what else are you good at? A game of darts, perhaps?"

"I could never turn that down," Darren smiled as they, with their goblets in their hands, went to another corner of the tent where the dartboard was located. The people drinking at the bar began to speculate their game and see who would win. They all saw that Sophia was undoubtedly good, but Darren was even better. In fact, he was the best and everyone was extremely impressed when he hit the bull's eye _every single time_. And each time he let a dart fly out from his hand, it was always coupled with a witty remark. His darting game was strong, but his flirting game was even stronger. He just had this charm that could have everybody entranced. It didn't even need to be sexual; he was just doing it so naturally.

The bartender then declared that Darren had won, and gave him a white rum cocktail for free as a prize. In return, he said "this round's on me!" to everybody who was sitting at the bar. They clapped rapturously and cheered for him.

"Impressive," Sophia said to Darren flirtatiously. "But what else are you good at?"

"Now that's something I can only show you, not tell you," he replied mysteriously.

"Really? Then let's go somewhere more private and you can show me what you've got," she said enticingly. "It's too hot here anyway, and too noisy," she added. She was referring to a group of drinkers who had had way too many shots, but did not look over her shoulder to glance at them, because she found it impossible to look away from his intensely seductive gaze.

"What place did you have in mind? Your bed?" He asked beguilingly as he inched closer to her, their bodies almost touching.

"I was thinking more like _your_ bed," she answered with an alluring voice.

"I like that even better," he remarked in anticipation, snaking his arms around her waist to pull her in for a kiss.

At breakneck speed, he had taken her back to Ridgeway Manor. They rushed upstairs to his bedroom and shut the door hurriedly. On their way they were making out fervently already; now he was kissing her jawline as they undressed. Then he turned her around and kissed the nape of her neck as he undid her corset. It seemed he never once forgot that she was the woman he had had a crush on. Now that she was no longer dating his best friend, he was free to bed her.

"Damn, that feels nice," she moaned as he stripped her naked. She turned around and tore his clothes off too. "But is that all you got?" She asked teasingly.

He chuckled leisurely as his hot breath landed on her smooth skin. "I will be better than any man you've ever bedded." One night was certainly enough for him to prove himself right.

* * *

~the next day~

~Caspian's POV~

I was turning 20 today. The Pevensies teased me and called me an 'old man' but let's be real; each of the 4 of them was older than me at some point.

As previously agreed on, we went to Millville Manor in the afternoon for a football match, and made it back to Cair Paravel in the evening for a banquet. After my birthday party, when it was late at night, of course I needed a bath before going to sleep. But as I waited for the water to fill up my tub, Kat walked into my room. I was expecting her anyway, since we were of course going to indulge each other before going to sleep.

She smiled and kissed me. "Are you ready for bed?" She asked, loosening the laces of my tunic.

"Actually I was about to take a bath," I replied, returning the smile.

"Then I guess you'll go take your bath, since you are a dirty boy, and I will have to...entertain myself for the time being," she said singsong.

"I won't have you entertaining yourself," I said puckishly, gently grabbing her arm. "In fact, why don't you take that bath with me?" I requested. "I mean, we've seen each other naked, so there's no need to be shy."

She nodded, liking the idea. Of course we ought to enjoy the last hour of my birthday. We went to the bathroom and the water was ready. I took my clothes off but she, instead of stripping, made me take her clothes off for her. I obliged and licked my lips when she was naked. I got into the tub and she followed suit. The warm water relaxed our muscles after a long day; we both really needed it. I kept her on top of me the whole time and we started to make out passionately. She was running her hands over my body, so I did the same to her but massaged her breasts in particular, grappling them and giving them a gentle squeeze. Soon she had noticed my boner.

"Someone's happy to see me," she teased.

I smirked. "I've been wondering when you'd like to pleasure me with your mouth, as I've been doing that for you most indulgently."

"Hmm, I was thinking you could touch yourself while I watch," she suggested casually. I did not expect that. She giggled lightly at the look of surprise on my face. "Come on now, Caspian. Don't feign surprise. I know that you've done it so many times before when you're alone in your bedroom."

It was true. For some reason, my eyes darted away like a child who got caught stealing candies, but her finger tilted my chin and she had impelled me to make eye contact with her. "Haven't you?" She asked, more authoritatively this time.

"Yes," I admitted, catching a glimpse of the dominant side of her. "I think it's a natural thing to do. But I've just never done it in front of an audience before."

"You know there's always a first time," she tempted, and she knew that I could resist anything but temptation.

"Will you let me watch you touch yourself afterward too?" I requested.

She chuckled. "You may be the birthday boy, but you're in no position to make requests. In the bedroom you are no King. _I_ call the shots here. _I_ rule you. And I want you to give me my own private show."

For goodness' sake, she was so hot when she unleashed this dominatrix in her and let her shine. I desperately wanted her to rule me. Her dominance, although initially mild, had brought a whole new layer of meaning to the word 'mistress'. Willingly I moved my hand to stroke my hardness, moving up and down rather adeptly, slowly yet steadily. She gave me a look of approval and studied how I was working it, observing which spots to focus on and what reactions I'd give. I rubbed my shaft faster now, especially the head. I looked her in the eye and it made me even more aroused. I grunted in pleasure. She allowed me a kiss, and that was it — I came, and I didn't hesitate to show it vocally with a few guttural grunts. She smirked when she saw the white fluid flowing out from my tip. As my breathing returned to normal, I smiled at her and asked, "Did you like the show?"

She nodded slyly. I knew she was up to something. I could already tell, based on her impish facial expression. We got out of the bathtub and dried our bodies. But we didn't get dressed yet because there was something else Kat had wanted us to do, on the bed.


	61. Caspian's Birthday

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, optymalna, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, Evalin Ashryver, CairParavel, InesS, QueenLucyfan, Bella, Emma, Connors, Aslanmane, Emily, Narniafan, GoldenAgeNarnia, and all the other guests for 900 reviews. :D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

I wanted to give Caspian a special treat tonight seeing as it was his birthday and he did give me an interesting private show just now. But since I had never done this before, I had to admit that I was a little tense. Yet I also didn't want my nerves to ruin the mood, so I had to convince myself that I was not nervous. _Fake it till you make it_ , I kept telling myself. Eventually I managed to look confident and _feel_ confident as well, causing the more dominant side of me to take over. I had complete control over things right now, and I knew it. He was mine, and I made sure he knew it.

I instructed him to go sit on the bed with his back against the headboard, with his thighs comfortably apart. Since I had been planning this for a while now, I had asked for tips from somebody more experienced, in advance. Of course, nobody better to turn to than my own best friend, Chelsea! It was also part of her promise to make it up to me when I leniently allowed her pesky courter to move in with us.

Following her advice, I lied on my stomach between Caspian's legs. As a result, his crotch was positioned at my mouth. Stroking it tenderly with my hands, I gave its underside a lick, from the base to the tip – it wasn't a short trip, I must say. He groaned in pleasure and I looked up at him to observe his facial expressions. They were the best, honestly. I repeated the motion, this time going even slower, but flicking my tongue over his rod. His reaction was even more intense. He decided to make himself useful by pulling my hair up for me so that it wouldn't get in the way. Rewarding him for this considerate move, I took him into my mouth for real, and quit teasing him, at least for now, for a while. It was a little scary at first and I could sense my nerves attempting to kick my inner dominatrix off her throne, but I wasn't about to let that happen. I pushed my head further down to take in more of him, but as much as I had tried, my mouth could only accommodate about half of his length. Well, I could only hope that I would get more comfortable with it later on and therefore get better at this, since practice made perfect.

Instead of bobbing my head up and down repeatedly, I pulled back a little and focused on the pleasure spots on and near the tip instead, hoping to replicate the sensations that could be created when he touched himself just now as I watched, combined with my meagre experience in pleasuring him with my hands. Inch by inch, I tried to take in more of him again, while my hands alternated between rubbing and stroking the parts that my mouth could not take in. I was taking my time, but since he had had a warm-up already in the bath prior to receiving a treat from me, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't take too long to arrive at the culmination of the pleasure I was so generously bestowing upon him.

"Katrina," he grunted in that sexy, raspy voice of his that immediately made my womanly parts tingle. "More tongue," he said headily. I was about to grant him that, but wait – let us not forget that _I_ was the one in charge here. My hands stayed where they were, but I cruelly and slowly removed him from my mouth. I glanced up at him slightly skeptical and he gulped, remembering that _he didn't get to give me commands_. "Please," he added, surrendering to me every ounce of control he once thought he had, when the truth was plain: he never had any. But I was pleased, and in reply, I took him into my mouth again and applied a bit of pressure on them with my tongue. He groaned in bliss and announced grandly that he was close. I thought about delaying his climax or at least keep him on the edge for longer than he thought he could take, but then came the natural conclusion: he released his load in my mouth.

I swallowed, trying to look as 'professional' as possible, and sat up to face him. "Best birthday ever?" I asked, smiling.

"Definitely," he nodded as his breathing slowed.

"How'd you like to thank me?" I asked as I entwined my hands in his.

"How'd you like me to thank you, sweetheart?" He threw the question back at me. "I thought you wanted to be in control? Well, I'm all yours."

"I know you are," I said sweetly and kissed him. "And I do enjoy being in control, but I also appreciate it when my man gets creative in the bedroom."

"Creative? You mean with decorations on the walls, like the furniture and the color combinations of the curtains?" He teased jokingly as we both laughed. "I get what you mean, Kat," he said mischievously. He flipped me over, amidst our light giggles, so that I was lying down while he was sort of kneeling on the bed, and he kissed me. But he did surprise me with his creativity when he lifted my legs to place them above his shoulders. Then he moved his hands to my back to lift me up. Giving my posterior a push and a nudge, my entire weight was shifted onto his shoulders, which caused me to squeal in excitement, but not in fright as I trusted him completely. Hmm, he's an adventurer. But whoa, my nether region was positioned right at his mouth. He must know what he was doing and he must have been certain that it was going to work perfectly. My hands were fisting his hair as he went down on me. At first he was just licking me laxly, but I gently bucked my hips against his mouth and my whole body writhed in ecstasy.

He alternated between kissing me down there and licking and suckling tenderly. When he pushed his tongue into my entrance, the extreme pleasure made me grasp his hair and shut my eyes as I gasped. In spite of the dirty acts Caspian and I had been performing on each other, I was still a virgin and these paradisiac sensations were still relatively foreign to me. They took over me completely, and when I had reached the peak, the only word I was sane enough to utter was his name. I moaned loudly and became unaware of everything else, so solely focused on the extreme ecstasy. The blissful feeling just seemed to go on forever, endlessly. It was so intense that I had double vision for a moment, before I gradually could recover from that high. Caspian lied me down and placed my legs comfortably on the bed. And he looked quite pleased with his performance. In fact I could not ask for a better lover. He gave me a series of kisses beginning at my navel and ending at my chest. Then he moved up, his lips hovering above mine for a moment as we locked gazes, before he kissed me once more. Our lips could have parted just so we could say 'I love you' before falling asleep, but I liked us just the way we were right now.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

It was Sir Chester's first time to be in Narnia. Cair Paravel was an amazing place but he knew he'd risk getting lost in the vast castle grounds. Right now he was looking for Queen Gilda and that was near impossible. He had to keep asking around, to see if the servants, maids, footmen, guards, whatsoever had seen her around. Finally he had managed to find her in the Apple Orchard. It was not surprising, since apples were basically one of the few things Gilda could eat without feeling nauseated. Since she was sitting on a bench, he couldn't leap onto her back like he used to. And he knew that she was 3 months pregnant as well, so giving her a scare would not be a good idea either.

Queens were hardly ever left alone. It was unsafe for Gilda to be left alone anyway, since she was pregnant. Whenever King Edmund couldn't be around to accompany his lady wife, he had instructed Madam Louisa to be around Gilda 24/7. So there she was as well, sitting next to the Narnian Queen.

"Is that Sir Chester?" Louisa pointed. "With a bottle in his hand."

"Oh, yes, yes it is. Here comes trouble. And he's been drinking? I hate him," Gilda joked. "Bates! How nice of you to join us."

"Hey, Colson," Chester replied casually. "Madam," he said to Louisa politely and she seemed enchanted.

Turning to her maid in waiting, Gilda spoke. "Louisa, could you give us a moment please?"

"Certainly," she stood, curtsied, and left to find her brother in law and elder sister, the 10th Duke and Duchess of Kinross.

"You look as if you're in deep thought," said Chester as he sat down next to Gilda.

"I was, actually. You know I've been thinking it would be a great idea if we could have a gypsy fair in Archenland too. We need more carnivals at Court. Or in Camden," she suggested.

He nodded in agreement. "That is a very good idea actually. Good one, Colson."

"Thanks, Bates. You know just the right thing to say to me," she said happily. "Ah, the perks of being pregnant. Eat apples all day and no alcohol. Isn't this simply wonderful?" She said sarcastically. "And you've still got the guts to drink in front of me! How privileged you are. Yet you're insolent, obnoxious, and inconsiderate," she huffed, but she wasn't serious and they both knew it.

"I pity His Majesty King Edmund. He doesn't get to drink either because his domineering wife is pregnant and won't let him take a sip," he shrugged, taking a sip.

"I didn't force him to do anything! He was the one who volunteered to not drink for 9 months. Because unlike you, he's a considerate person," she giggled, nudging him. "Seriously though, what are you drinking? I can smell coconut and it's making me sick."

"It's coconut rum, sorry," he answered and corked the bottle promptly.

"Humph. It smells terrible. How do you even manage to down it?!" She frowned.

"It tastes good. I promise. Here, you wanna try it?"

"Ew, no, thank you," she wrinkled her nose. "Lucy, however, would probably fancy that drink. She likes coconut milk," she added, thinking of Darren of Millville who tried to seduce her a couple of months ago. Apparently he was a loyalist to the crown, and now his younger brother was betrothed to Queen Lucy.

"Really? I have to drink with Her Majesty sometime then," he replied.

"Now don't get greedy; you've already had a tea date with her last month, and that's already a great honor."

"I know it is. But actually I need your help with something else, Colson."

She raised her eyebrows. "Think you can ask for a peerage now that I'm High Queen, do you?"

"Lands and estates? That sounds tempting, honestly, but not exactly what's on my mind," he chuckled.

"What?! I'm usually good at reading your mind!"

"Not this time, Colson, not this time. I won't deny that I want titles, but only if you want to give me one. I'm already a Sir for no particular reason other than the fact that I am your best friend. I'm already honored because of that. But now, this time, it's not about ennoblement or whatever. This is about a girl that I fancy," he explained.

"Wow! That's a first!" She replied and she wasn't sardonic this time.

"True except for the girl I kind of had a crush on, last year when we were in Tashbaan," he laughed. I knew he was referring to Keziah.

"Tell me everything, Bates. How can I help you with getting the girl?"

"First of all I'd like to ask her out on a date and perhaps court her, but I don't know how to. And secondly I'd like to buy her something, you know, a gift, something that can't go wrong with girls, but again I have no idea what. I was hoping you could be nice for once and help me with that," he admitted.

"I don't know, Bates. I'm not an avid supporter of being nice to you, so..." she said jokingly as they both laughed. "We should go to the accessory stores in the gypsy fair. We'd be able to find the present you'd like to buy. Try a bracelet."

He stood up, stretched his arms and said, "Alright then, let's walk there. Can you walk, or do I have to get a stretcher or a perambulator for you?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I can't walk, so I'm going to crawl instead," she chuckled. "Bates, I'm pregnant, not crippled, so I don't need a stretcher. As for a perambulator, you're just being funny. Get me one, 6 months later."

Smiling, the two best friends headed to the carnival. On their way, she interrogated him relentlessly about who he was pursuing. She wanted to know which girl he was interested in courting.

"I thought you'd know by now. I mean, you're close to her," he said, still not revealing any names.

"I honestly have no idea!" She threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "I don't know. Is it Lucy?" Seeing no other option, she had to resort to random guesses.

He choked and stifled a cough. "What?! No! What made you think of Her Majesty?! Do you secretly want me and the Queen, your sister in law, to be a couple?"

"I can't believe I'm helping you but still you refuse to tell me who it is that you're trying to court," she put her hands on her hips. "By the way I don't think you've even told me how your date with Lucy had gone!"

"Yes, because you were too busy with work for the past month and I decided that I ought to shut up."

"I'd like you to tell me all the juicy details now," she giggled.

"It was a normal date, I suppose. Her Majesty is very sociable, and we talked about our families. That's basically it. I would never dream of asking her out. She's a Queen and out of my league. She wouldn't even look twice at me," he shrugged. "So no, it isn't Queen Lucy. It's someone you've been seeing every day for the past 2 months or so."

"That would be you," she said glumly. "And Edmund. And my parents. And my Privy Council. Abigail Seymour? I'm not sure. Abigail is so mature and accomplished. You, on the other hand..."

"No!" He smacked his hand on his forehead. "My, my, I can't believe you missed her out. She'd be hurt if she knew that she'd been serving you all this time but she's still basically nonexistent to you."

"No way. Louisa Woodville?"

He nodded. "Finally."

She grinned. "Then you are lucky. She likes you. I can tell."

"How do you know she likes me?" He inquired.

"As you said, I've been seeing her every single day for the past 2 months now, haven't I?" She shrugged.

"Yes, but, do you think she'd agree to go out with me?" He enquired.

"Of course not. You stink," she stuck out her tongue playfully and made a face.

"The High Queen of Archenland at her most childish state," he rolled his eyes and chortled.

"Of course she'd go out with you. She's not going to say no to a handsome lad as you, Bates," she guffawed.

"Thanks, Colson. You know just the right thing to say to me," he said giddily. "Still, how do I ask her out on a date?"

"Just go to her and ask, 'how would you like to go out on a date with me?'. Keep it short and simple. Cair Paravel is a great place to be at. Don't be shy," she advised.

"Right, I will remember that. Now will you help me pick out a bracelet for Louisa too, as you have suggested?" He requested.

"Of course. What would you do without me?" She giggled.

"I dunno. Keep being charming, I suppose," he beamed.

"You owe me one, Bates."

"I owe you one, Colson."


	62. Millville

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, optymalna, EC, GoldenAgeNarnia, CairParavel, InesS, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, Connors, Narniafan, Emily, Emma, Bella, Evalin Ashryver, Corinqueen, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Millville Manor, Narnia)**

~Lucy's POV~

The carnival was over but the fun was not. I was staying in Millville Manor for 3 weeks, to spend more time with Xavier. Millville Manor was very large, probably the largest of mansions in Narnia. It had 250 guest rooms and I was given the most capacious one because I was a royal guest. Greta joined me in Millville, since she was my maid in waiting and I needed somebody to attend me, especially now that Kat wouldn't be around as much as she used to be.

Today was a great day. Actually every day was a great day. I had nothing to complain about. It was summer. There's a beach in Millville. I was with Xavier. It was actually flawless. Especially since his family members were so nice and such cordial hosts to me. I could not ask for better future in-laws.

I was in my room at the moment, and I hopped off my bed to get the door when I heard knocks on it. It was Xavier, so I let him in. He was carrying a large basket with him, which made me inquire, "What do you bring with you?"

"Well since it's a lovely afternoon, I've asked my servants to prepare a little picnic for us. I'd like to take you to one of the gardens in Millville Manor," he smiled.

"I would love that," I grinned and followed him outside. He gave me a tour on our way and as I listened to him intently I learnt that Millville Manor had in fact had nine individual gardens. Impressive! The centerpiece was known as the Duchess Garden, so named because of its history. Millville was first bestowed upon Lord Ridgeway, the 1st Duke, who was a Superintendent working loyally for Caspian the Conqueror. His wife was a botanist, and also in order to delight her, he had commissioned gardens to be constructed for her, so that she could admire the hundreds of varieties of roses found in the garden. It was also rich with peonies, clematis, and tulips. It was so romantic here. Ah, I loved it.

We found a large tree that cast a shadow on the grassy ground. We placed a mattress underneath it and sat there. We took out the items placed inside the picnic basket and I found that there was a lot of food: an abundance of sandwiches, cookies, and even two large bottles so we'd have something to drink: I uncorked one of the bottles and sniffed — orange juice! Nice! I did the same with the other bottle but I couldn't quite figure out what this bottle contained. It only definitely smelt much stronger than the orange juice and I doubt it contained any fruit.

"Oh, I didn't enquire after what my servants had packed for us," Xavier chuckled. "But let me try," he said. I handed the bottle to him and he deduced that it was dark rum. It was no surprise that he was more familiar with alcoholic drinks than I was, given his family heritage.

"This certainly feels more than just a _little_ picnic," I giggled.

"Aha, I guess my servants wanted us to have a good time," he laughed.

"I already am having a good time," I said to him heartily, kissing him softly.

After consuming the food, I leaned back against the tree, while he lied down too but with his head on my lap. "I'm so happy that you are here with me," he said, looking up at me dreamily. "My family loves having you here, and I don't blame them. It's easy to like you and even easier to fall in love with you," he added, holding my hand, while my other hand played with his short hair idly. The blondness of his hair was a special colour. I didn't really know how to describe it, but I hadn't met anybody with exactly that shade of blond before.

I grinned. "Who knows? Maybe it's even easier to fall in love with you," I said to him cheerfully as our fingers entwined.

Although I was smiling, there was actually something bothering me. It was a bit of a touchy subject so I wasn't sure if I should have brought it up or if I should have avoided sensitive topics instead. Still, he frowned and said, "something's wrong. What is it, sweetheart?"

Just one look at me and he was able to tell that something was a little off. For a moment I went 'aww' inside. I appreciated that. "If you're asking about this picnic, then nothing's wrong. Everything's lovely. But I just was wondering about your father..."

He sighed and sat up to face me properly. But before he could speak, I did. "I'm sorry. It's probably none of my business," I blurted, shaking my head. "It's just that yesterday at dinner he did get kind of drunk."

"No, Lucy, it's fine. I want us to always speak freely with each other. If and when we get married he will be your father in law so it is your business. It is our business," he said in reassurance, holding my hands. "The truth is, my father has a – well, he's got an addiction to drinking. I can't really explain why – and neither can he, honestly. For a couple of years now he's had liver and kidney problems, but I'm not sure why that hasn't stopped him from drinking so much. My mother and my brothers and I take turns to keep him under close watch so that he doesn't drink too much booze at parties, and my mother, in particular, kept the keys to the wine cellar in the basement in a place only she knows, to prevent my father from getting drunk. He gets better at times, but every time he does, he thinks he's recovered permanently, and that he needs to celebrate his recovery, and so he starts drinking excessively again," he shook his head in slight disappointment. "It's just…we worry about him. He always says he's going to be fine, but that doesn't mean he really _is_ fine. Besides, his definition of 'fine' varies too greatly from ours."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Xavier," I replied, smiling sadly at him and grasping his hand in support. "But you are not alone."

"Really?" He looked at me ruefully but with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

I nodded, and began to explain. After my siblings and I were led back to Finchley in England by the mysterious white stag, we had to try to live a 'normal' life and be teenagers all over again. I was 13 at that time and I had to go to school even though basically I'd already learnt most of the stuff. Still, when at school, I had managed to make some friends, and one of them was especially close to me. Her name was Greer. She was my age and in my class so we could chat often. She had told me that her father was an alcohol addict, whose case was much more serious and severe than Xavier's father, Duke Reginald's, because Greer's father would become act violently toward Greer when he was drunk. I'd seen the bruises on Greer's limbs. There was little I could do to help other than talking to Greer and trying to make her feel better. After counseling her, she'd always comment that I sound a lot like her elder sister who was in her early twenties. I'd chuckle to myself and think that it's because I'd been that age before, even though I look far from it right now. In the end I had developed a close bond with Greer because for some reason I was willing to tell her about Narnia and she was willing to believe me when I said that there existed a world outside this one, a world I found in the War Drobe in a Spare Oom.

"So you don't have to be afraid," I said to Xavier after telling him about Greer and her messy family. "If it gets to that I will, as Queen, command your father to quit drinking. I'd like to see His Grace disobey his royal daughter in law then," I said with a supportive beam.

"Thank you so much, Lucy," he said to me fondly. "You know who else I also thank? Aslan. I thank the Great Lion every day for putting you in my path."

I still remembered that I once had immaturely got upset when Aslan didn't pop around and say hello to me. I confided in Xavier about it and was reminded of the foundation of my relationship with the youngest Ridgeway. It made me smile.

"I thank Him too. I hope we get a 'you're welcome' from Him the next time we see Him," I grinned warmly at Xavier before leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

On another day during my stay at Millville, Xavier and I had decided to make cupcakes. Royal orange fudge cupcake. Cookies and cream cupcake. Strawberry lemon cream cupcake. All of those, yes. With orange fillings. I was salivating like a dog now, just at the thought of it. I felt such a spiritual connection to Ed right now. Food, glorious food.

I used to bake cupcakes with my mother back in Finchley. Every Christmas, whenever it was likely that Father could make it home from the battlefield, we'd prepare his favorite lemon cream cupcakes for him. He liked the cherry fillings, and would smile sweetly when he found out that I had helped out. I would feel so special, and smirk smugly at Ed who always made fun of me. Well, he still made fun of me at times, but it no longer stung like it did back then when we were both kids. Ed loved cupcakes too, and he'd never admit it, but he liked mine the best, because I wouldn't ever make my cupcakes too sweet for him. He didn't like to eat particularly sweet stuff, ever since Jadis the White Witch gave him too much Turkish Delight, and the hot chocolate he drank had made him nauseous, actually.

I couldn't remember the last time I had the time to make cupcakes, since being Queen meant being one of the busiest people in the nation. But now that I had the chance and the time I wasn't about to let it slip out of my fingertips.

Xavier couldn't remember the last time he made cupcakes either, but that was because he had never done it before. I doubted how many times he had ever even been _in_ a kitchen, since it was the servants' workplace and he, an aristocrat, would naturally be prevented from going anywhere near. So it was normal that he did not know how to make cupcakes, albeit a pity.

"It doesn't matter now," I said happily. "Since I am here to teach you."

"And once I learn exactly how to make cupcakes, I will be willing to do it for you whenever you please," he replied mirthfully, and I smiled at him. "Well, I'm ready. What would you like me to do first?"

"Well, I'm going to measure how much of each ingredient we need, so in the meantime you can crack these eggs for me, into this bowl," I instructed.

He nodded, eager to learn. I watched as he attempted to crack an egg, but he failed each time and usually it was because he had the egg completely, gorily smashed in his hands. He was _squeezing_ them murderously instead of cracking them. I couldn't help but laugh. "That's not how you do it!"

He chuckled. "I have a newfound respect for every man, woman or child who knows how to crack eggs," he commented as he removed each tiny piece of shell from his hands, but had yet to wipe the yolk off. "Ew, look at this. It's so sticky," he said, displaying his hands to me.

"Yuck, stay away from me!" I squealed.

"I certainly will," he said playfully as he placed his sticky hands on both sides of my cheeks, and then heeded my advice of staying away from me. I gasped, my arms flailing, and I accidentally knocked a bag of flour over when I tried to make my way over to him to exact revenge. Lucy Pevensie would always seize the opportunity for retribution.

"Got cha!" I exclaimed once I caught him, as he let out a squeak, though we did not stop chasing each other around the kitchen counters. I was deft enough to grab a fistful of flour when we passed by the bag, and I stuffed it into his face, smearing it over his hair.

"You've made a mess!" He exclaimed amidst chuckles, trying to run away from me and wiping at his face and hair.

"Oh, and whose fault is that?" I giggled. "You should have thought about that before you started it. This is war!"

"You asked for it!" He laughed, and threw a lemon at me, but I caught it, as if I now held the most powerful weapon in the world.

But it seemed I did not react quickly enough for he had made his move now, and I found my hair and scalp now completely covered by French silk buttercream. "You think this is funny?!" I screeched at him, but I was actually chortling.

"Damn right it is!" He guffawed, both of us clutching our tummies from laughing so hard it hurt.

We kept running though, giggles filling the kitchen, and I made it my job to keep him away from the bag of flour that had now been kicked to the ground, spilling flour all over the murky colored tiles of the kitchen. It had caused him to slip and he landed on his bottom. I leapt onto him, and didn't care how recklessly we were behaving.

It seemed that even though I was on top of him did not mean that I was in control, for he had managed to keep an egg unbroken in his hand and he had proudly shown me that he _now_ knew how to crack an egg, by performing it impeccably over my head. I shut my eyes and braced myself, albeit guffawing, as the yolk and whites flowed all over my face and I could lick it off the corner of my lips.

I wasn't letting up on him though, for I found that a bowl of coconut cream was right within my reach. I was about to paint it all over his face, but once again he was swifter than I was and instead he dunked my head into the bowl, muffling my screech in protest, but I found it funnier than anything in the world. We were so silly.

"What have you done?!" I exclaimed shrilly, chortling.

"You look beautiful, coconut," he remarked breezily.

"Thanks," I said sardonically, chuckling too. "Is that what you're gonna call me from now on?"

"What, 'beautiful'?"

"No, 'coconut'!" I laughed.

"Oh, sure, coconut. It's your new nickname now, but it's exclusively for me to use," he said smugly.

I noticed that a bowl of buttercream had been knocked over, including the wooden spoon used to beat it. I used it as a paintbrush and made his face a work of art, and he didn't protest, only smiling and chuckling when it tickled.

"What have you done to my handsome face, coconut?" he asked cheerily.

"Making it even handsomer, buttercream," I answered singsong.

"Oh, is that what you get to call me now?"

"What, 'handsome'?" I joked.

"No, 'buttercream'," he said, even looking proud.

"Oh, sure, buttercream. It's your new nickname now, but it's exclusively for me to use," I smirked.

"Alright, I guess that makes us even," he said cheerfully. "I think we better clean up though," he suggested. "And then come back to actually make cupcakes."

I beamed. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **A/n: Have you ever had a food fight before? :D**


	63. Mealtime

**A/n: Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, CorinQueen, InesS, optymalna, EC, CairParavel, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Evalin Ashryver, Aslanmane, Connors, Emma, Bella, Emily, Narniafan, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Tyrone's POV~

This evening, Susan was invited to her handmaidens' residence, Kinross Woods, to have dinner. I didn't think that I could join them as I had quite a lot of work to be done, so I remained at Court. I thought I'd be dining alone, but then I was unexpectedly joined by the Duchess of Bleckley. As we ate, we chatted.

"Did Your Grace enjoy the fair?" I inquired breezily.

"I did, I did!" She answered joyfully. "The game booths were most impressive, in my opinion. What about you, Your Majesty?"

"Everything's cool," I replied. "Except...running into my ex."

"Ooh," she smirked. "Story time. Tell me everything, my King. What's her name? Is she Telmarine like you? How did you two meet? How did you two break up? How did your royal wife react?"

I wasn't put off by her zeal. I gladly answered all of her questions. "I really didn't expect her to come back into my life again. Not that I hate her or anything, but she's trying too hard and it's a little bit irritating."

"No doubt Queen Susan got mad at Her Ladyship, way angrier than Her Majesty was with me," she giggled. "However, if I were the Queen, I wouldn't be the least bit worried, because King Tyrone you are so in love with her that you wouldn't even so much as think about any of your exes when you have her."

"Do you truly think so highly of her, Lady Bleckley?" I grinned, proud of my wife.

She nodded. "Her Majesty is great in many ways. If I were ever to be a Queen, I'd aspire to be the kind of Queen that she is. Remember the issue about copyrights and patents last month, my King? Well, I reckon that Queen Susan handled it quite well."

"That she did," I nodded. "And I know which King you want to stake your claim on, but I don't think he _desires_ you."

"I guess that means I can really only ever be friends with him," she uttered.

"And how's that going, Your Grace?" I enquired.

"Not well, I'm afraid," she answered ruefully. "I can understand it if he's not that willing to marry me but it's like he doesn't even want to be friends anymore."

"But, Lady Bleckley, have you ever thought that it's because he doesn't want to be friends with his courter's archenemy? Or the way you're treating her," I suggested.

"Huh! Has _she_ ever thought about the way _she's_ treating me? Or her sister?" She retorted. "Because I was friends with Caspian first, Your Majesty. I'm sure you know that, even though it seems everybody around me has forgotten that."

"Yes, but the 'finders, keepers' rule doesn't apply here. Caspian's not an object," I reminded her gently. "He already has a courter, even though Your Grace might not appreciate that. What he doesn't have much of, however, is friends. Be that, for him. An easier way out for you, Lady Bleckley. You need to stop presenting yourself as a threat to his courtship. I'm friends with both of you and I strongly believe if you back off, it'll end well for both sides. I'm friends with Katrina too and it doesn't please me to see the bad blood between you and her. You can still turn it around and just settle with being his friend, just that, before potentially ruining it all."

"King Tyrone, you know that I never 'just settle'," she complained.

"I understand that it's not in your nature to do that, but a friendship is precious and I see that you're already not happy that you're losing his friendship. I've suggested something you could do to keep this friendship and possibly rebuild it to strengthen it — otherwise it could all fall apart and I don't think you'd want that."

She knew I was right. "Alright then, King Tyrone," she said, still slightly reluctant. "I'll keep in mind what you just said. And yes, I agree that friendships are precious. I'm actually really grateful that I have you to give me advice."

"Of course, Your Grace," I beamed. "That's what friends are for."

* * *

 **(Selby Manor, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

The Viscountess of Selby had decided to invite her Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen to Selby Manor for lunch, to catch up. It was also partly because Katrina's falcon friend, Hermes, had wanted to meet her uncle and aunt.

The last time they met their niece was at dinner in Cair Paravel, and King Caspian was there to request that Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen have Ines married off, but now there was no need as Ines was back together with King Peter.

"The food is wonderful!" Aunt Eileen commented after the meal. "Thank you for having us!"

"Oh, you know there's no need for thanks," Katrina giggled.

"And the place is really nice too. King Caspian treats you so well, niece," said Uncle Hugh, pleased.

"He does," Katrina nodded satisfactorily.

"Kat, we've been meaning to ask," Aunt Eileen began. "Do you think you could reconcile with your sister now?"

"With Ines?" Kat queried bluntly. "Why should I?"

The couple exchanged glances. They could detect that something had changed within their young niece, and it was not for the better.

"It would make us very happy if you could," Uncle Hugh said simply.

"Sure," Kat said emotionlessly, and added a nod, but she didn't really mean what she said.

"Another thing," Aunt Eileen continued. "I'm very happy that you and King Caspian are in a proper courtship now, but is it true that you were once His Majesty's mistress?"

Katrina pursed her lips together slightly. "There sure are a lot of things you've wanted to ask me. Is it because it's been too long since we last saw each other?" She asked. "But of course, you'll want to know. It's true. I used to be his mistress. Because that's the length I'll go to in order to be with the person I love. I won't give up on Caspian and I most certainly will not allow others' opinions to get in the way. Love doesn't come easily. If I have it, I'll hold on to it and make sure it's here to stay."

"This attitude is not wrong, Kat, but perhaps not everybody thinks the same way you do," Uncle Hugh remarked.

Kat shrugged. "Their loss."

"Anyway, it's good that you and King Caspian are having a smooth relationship," Aunt Eileen said.

"Mm-hmm. Don't worry. I can learn from other people's mistakes," Kat uttered darkly. "From time to time I get concerned that Caspian's childhood friend, the Duchess of Bleckley, will get in the way of our happiness, but I'm not too worried. After all, I have the royal family's support. And he doesn't really see Her Grace as a friend anymore."

"Then I'm glad to know that you're doing well at Court," Uncle Hugh replied.

"Even though you're on your own and no one is there to take care of you," Aunt Eileen added.

"It's thanks to her that I'm completely capable of protecting myself and looking after myself now," Kat said trenchantly. "By the way, I think I'd like to redecorate some parts of Selby Manor, and that includes a section of the gardens. There's no one else I'd trust more with this task. So, what do you say?"

"Of course! We'll get the designs done by this week," said Uncle Hugh happily. However, what Kat didn't know was that her uncle and aunt were giddy about this project for an additional reason. They were planning to secretly hand this task to their other niece, so that if Kat turned out to like the designs or praise them, they could let Ines know about it as well and that might pave the way for the two sisters' reconciliation. And the Farmington couple wanted nothing more than that.

* * *

 **(Village of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

I was having lunch on my own today so I was able to finish it sooner than usual. I still had a bit of time left before I had to make it to the afternoon court session, so I figured I could drop by the Farmingtons' florist store and check on Ines; I knew she'd be there today.

"The azaleas are on sale today!" She said aloud without looking up, assuming I was just another customer.

"In that case, I think I will buy a bouquet of it for my courter," I chuckled. "Do you think she'd like that?"

She recognized my voice now, and snapped to attention. She got up from her seat behind the counter and I welcomed her into my arms. Yep, I needed that incoming kiss, but I didn't expect her to need it more than I did.

"What are you busy with?" I asked, pointing at the counter.

"Oh, it's delightful. Let me show you," she offered, and let me have a look at the designs she was preparing. "I've been tasked with decorating my sister's residence! Making it look extra pretty like its owner."

"Ah! Does that mean you're on good terms with her again? It's splendid that she's trusting you with these important tasks," I said joyously. But she explained that that was not the case.

"I do hope to reconcile with her, of course, so I'm going to add a bouquet of purple hyacinths, personally from me to her, to tell her that I'm sorry. And also primroses. They're really pretty," she added.

"I really hope that you get to make up with her," I nodded and said.

"Mm-hmm, our uncle and aunt want us to be a proper family again too," she replied.

Speaking of Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen, they had returned to the store after running some errands. They invited me to stay for lunch.

"Or just a drink, Your Majesty. We've got tea and coffee and even rye whiskey sitting somewhere on a shelf," Uncle Hugh offered cordially.

"Isn't that a gift from Sonya Sutton, Lady Ridgeway to congratulate Ines for getting back together with His Majesty?" Aunt Eileen asked.

"Sonya goes too far at times," Ines giggled and said to me.

"I'd love to dine with you, but I've got to get back to work. I'm sure I have a long queue of discontent peasants waiting for me to hear their complaints," I said.

"Oh! You could really use a Queen consort then to share the workload, right, my King?" Aunt Eileen winked, patting Ines on the back emphatically.

"That's right! You're totally right. Ines, come along," I laughed and waved my hand, proceeding to the door.

"I'll join you in the evening. I want to get this done for Katrina first," Ines smiled and pointed at her designs.

"I have to go back to Court without you?" I protested. "Why? I want you around."

"Go! You'll be late for work! That's not going to happen on my watch," she ushered strictly. "I'll see you in a few hours' time! I won't have people think that the High King is tardy because of _me_."

"Goodness, you're worse than Susan," I joked, opening the door in a hurry. "I'll see you then."

Once outside, I paced briskly back to where I should be, and on the way I'd inevitably caught some of my subjects saying something along the lines of, "did you hear? They're back together", "both Farmington sisters as prospective royal consorts", and most importantly, that they were thankful that she was around to coordinate the reconstruction work since the fire had left everybody panicking. It seemed she was really bringing about some positive changes. I didn't even feel the need to interfere as she was capable of doing it all on her own and I trusted her to do that. If she was able to make even the villagers change their minds, I had no doubt she would be able to make her own sister view her differently too. In addition to her uncle and aunt helping her out, things would for sure work out for her and for us.

* * *

 **A/n: Looks like things are finally going well for Ines? Do you think this could really be a chance for the two Farmington sisters to make up? Because Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen certainly want that, and so do a lot of other characters. ;D**

 **P.S. Now we know that even though Susan got mad at Madeleine last time, the Duchess does actually quite look up to the Queen. Also, Tyrone won't be the only one trying to advise Madeleine to be nothing more than friends with Caspian. Do you think it would be good for her and Caspian to only be friends and nothing else? :D**


	64. Toxic

**A/n: Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, InesS, Narniafan, EC, CairParavel, Emily, optymalna, Bella, Emma, Evalin Ashryver, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Connors, Aslanmane, CorinQueen, and all the other guests. :DD**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Madeleine's POV~

I ran into Ines today and caught her for a quick word. "How are you and Peter? Everything going great?"

"Yes, Your Grace! We're working things out and goodness, I did need him back in my life. Even my skin is clear now," she giggled.

"Wonderful! I'm glad to see that you're taking charge of your life and not letting others' opinion sway your mind. It's important to be in control of your own life. Even the idiot of your sister knows that. Look at her, inviting the Talking Animals to Selby to gain support and popularity," I said and rolled my eyes. "I know I can't do anything for the Talking Beasts, but I really think you should keep serving them to regain favor."

"You don't need to trouble yourself with these matters, Lady Bleckley. I should be the one responsible for it," she replied.

"I could give you encouragement though," I insisted. "I want to help you become Peter's Queen...even though I can't be Caspian's Queen."

She looked down. "I...I'm sorry that I can't be on your team, Your Grace. I should be helping Kat become Caspian's Queen. And I know she'll help me with mending my relationship with Peter too. It's what she wants."

"But don't you see? She doesn't need your help, nor does she want it, nor is she worthy of it," I pointed out with a frown.

She shook her head. "She's still my sister."

"Well, has she been treating you that way?" I questioned, folding my arms.

"No…unfortunately not, Lady Bleckley."

"Yes, how unfortunate. She doesn't consider you her sister anymore. Cut her out of your life! She's toxic for you," I exclaimed.

"You know I can't do that, Your Grace," she said wryly.

"Ugh. I just won't be able to understand what it's like to have siblings," I groused. "Anyway, I'm sure you've got somewhere to be, so I won't detain you. I'll just see you around!"

* * *

 **(Selby Manor, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

I was back in Selby now. I was aware that Queen Lucy was in Millville Manor with her fiancé and future in-laws at the moment, instead of in Cair Paravel. But since she had Madam Greta to attend her, I figured that she didn't need me that much anyway. So I stayed in my own mansion, lying on the couch in the vestibule.

I stared at the ceiling blankly and sighed. I had missed Caspian so much. But I didn't want to be in Cair since I had to constantly see the formidable and loathsome Duchess of Bleckley, who happened to have struck up a friendship with my idiotic sister! Ugh! I was certain that they were befriending each other just to irk me. I was sure of that. The Terebinthian whore knew that I hated my sister. That must have been why she was siding with Ines. But I also loathed my sister for siding with the woman who wanted to snatch my courter away from me, who wanted to stake her claim on Caspian only because they were playmates when they were little. I simply couldn't fathom why Ines would even want anything to do with Madeleine at all, since Madeleine did sleep with Peter. That was why I believed that it was simply Ines' way of taking revenge on me. How could she treat me like that when she ought to feel indebted to me, when she should be thanking me instead? If I had not agreed to let Caspian sleep with Mistress Diane, then King Peter might not have got back together with Ines – honestly His Majesty could do so much better than that ninny I had the misfortune of having to call my sister. Ugh, maybe this was all my fault. I should have said no when Caspian asked me if it was alright for him to indulge Mistress Diane.

Anyway, both Ines and Madeleine were fools so I did not feel bad for not being able to comprehend what they were thinking. After all, it did take a nincompoop to understand another.

It seemed the only person who was supportive of me was Chelsea. Thank goodness I had her. My bright, bubbly best friend. (I could not care less where her unscrupulous courter was. I knew he wasn't at home, but I never asked about his specific whereabouts because I honestly didn't give a shit.)

Chelsea was skipping down the stairs and when she saw me in a glum state in the middle of the vestibule, she went to me and sat down on the sofa. "Hey, you," she said, evidently in a cheery mood. "Be in good cheer, Kat! You look like you're at a funeral."

"I probably would have more fun at a funeral," I said gloomily. "Since, you know, there's 'fun' in funeral."

"You're evidently in a mood gladsome enough to make poor jokes," she remarked. "But seriously, why be a forlorn little Viscountess? Let me guess…missing King Caspian?"

I nodded. "But it's not just that. I can't help but think – or at least suspect – that he's with her."

"'Her'? Who?"

"The bitch who called me a 5-year-old last week," I answered in annoyance.

"Oh, Kat. You know that His Majesty loves you! I mean, you two have been quite… _active_ lately, haven't you?"

"That didn't stop him from bedding his ex-mistress," I pointed out pessimistically.

"It was just a favor His Majesty did for the High King," Chelsea replied. "Didn't you tell me that it was just so King Peter could get back with your sister? And you also allowed King Caspian to sleep with the courtesan."

"That only makes me angrier! My sister isn't worth it! I shouldn't have to make this sacrifice for her. Look at the way she's treating me now! Fraternizing with the enemy too, you see," I huffed.

Chelsea pouted. "I know that deep inside you care more about your sister than you hate her. I mean, shouldn't we hope that she gets married soon? If she's not back with His Majesty I doubt she'll have any prospects of getting married. And we need her to get married so that you can be married to King Caspian as soon as possible!"

"That's true," I said drawly.

"Come with me, Kat. There's something I want to show you. I think it can cheer you up," she said energetically.

"I doubt that," I shook my head and adjusted the cushion beneath my head.

"Trust me on this. It's never failed to cheer people up. Give it a try. It can't get any worse, right?" She chuckled.

I smiled weakly. "Alright. What is it?"

"My wonderful cocktails. You've never tried them before, right? Now you can try them. I can even teach you how to brew cocktails if you want me to," she offered. Deciding to oblige her, I stood up and followed her to the bar in the other side of the living room. There were all types of alcohol on the shelves. Usually we served them at parties.

I agreed to let Chelsea teach me how to make a cocktail. It turned out that she was taught how to make cocktails by her late husband. She also introduced me to various types of beverages and spirits. In the end I had managed to make myself a drink containing a variety of ingredients. I was quite proud of the drink I made all on my own. It did taste quite different than anything I'd ever tried before. I decided that I had to make this a hobby.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

Because Marchioness Chelsea and Viscountess Katrina had all the time in the world, they spent the next few hours brewing every drink they could think of and inventing their own recipes. There were numerous lemon peels and orange slices, and specifically 4 wedges of lime, rolling on the counter, as well as a puddle of spilled gin – those were supposed to be ingredients, but they were too drunk and didn't know what they were doing anymore. As a result, quite a mess was caused instead.

Chelsea's thoughts were no longer coherent and she could not stop laughing. She probably didn't know it herself, but every time that she got drunk, she tended to talk very rowdily, uttering random, nonsensical phrases, and have paroxysms of laughter. Kat on the other hand was a bit less drunk than her blonde friend was.

Still, neither of them noticed it when Lord Everett walked in through the front door. When he saw the mess in the living room, he scowled. "What is going on here?!"

The two girls shut up for a moment, exchanged a mischievous glance, and laughed aloud again, causing Everett to huff crossly. Chelsea stood up and paced toward her courter drunkenly, with a goblet in her hand. "Honey," she slurred. "I just made this cocktail for you," she said drawly amidst giggles. "Try it!"

Everett was about to say no but Chelsea was adamant. "Bottoms up!" She insisted, and handed him an empty goblet, because she was too inebriated to tell that the drink had been finished, which made him shake his head in disapproval of her state.

"No, I'm not in the mood to drink," Everett snapped.

"No? But I am," Chelsea guffawed and randomly danced around energetically.

"No," Everett repeated himself, louder this time. He also placed his hands on his courter's shoulders so that she'd stay still. "You've had enough already. Come on; let's get you to bed."

"Bed?" Chelsea chortled. "I like that," she commented, reaching for the laces of Everett's tunic.

"No, not that either," Everett said irritably, deciding to hold both of Chelsea's hands to prevent her from doing anything else. Huffing, he turned to Kat in displeasure. "What were you thinking?! How could you have let her drink like this?! You know it's not good for her."

Kat rolled her eyes. "You weren't complaining the other day when she joined my team for the drinking battle."

"Because I was there. She was under my watch," he retorted.

"What, is she like your prisoner now? I'm sorry I didn't see your leash on her," Kat mocked. "Woof-woof, bitch," she gritted her teeth, internally applauding herself for the pun.

Everett shook his head. "You're a terrible friend. Chelsea deserves better friends than you."

Kat snorted. "You're a terrible courter. Chelsea deserves a better man than you." Yes, she was drunk, but not as inebriated as Chelsea – who seemed to have fallen asleep on the couch now – was. Kat could still pull her shit together to argue with Everett. "At least I'm not using Chelsea for my own gain. You, on the other hand, you're vile. You're only courting her so that you can take her lands. Or maybe you think you have everybody fooled. You think I'm stupid like that? Do you think I truly believe that you are in love with Chelsea as you _pretend_ to be? Ha! No. Fucking. Way," she spat. "Now that my sister is back together with King Peter, the marquessate of Elsmere could well belong to my nephew or niece instead. Which means the land will, in a way, belong to _my_ family, instead of _yours_. You'll never get Elsmere."

"That's what you think, you stuck-up, snobbish Viscountess," Everett snarled. "Your future niece or nephew is betrothed to my future son or daughter."

"Uh-huh, that's what _you_ think, you greedy, selfish Lord," Kat growled. "I'm not going to allow any niece or nephew or mine to marry your children. King Peter's probably gonna be my brother in law soon. If I veto the decision bestow any Narnian lands upon you, who do you think the High King's Majesty would listen to? His own sister in law, or a random nobleman from Archenland, hmm?"

"I feel sorry for your sister, honestly," Everett said in disgust.

"Ah, the feisty thing doesn't need your damn sympathy. She doesn't wanna be pitied by anyone. I do think, however, that you should feel sorry for yourself," Kat scoffed. "I mean, I'd feel sorry for you too, when you end up all alone and with no land at all. And don't you dare mistreat my best friend or take advantage of her. Otherwise I will rip you from limb to limb with my bare hands. Consider yourself warned, _Lord Courtenay_."

He ignored Kat and instead scooped Chelsea up in his arms, without waking her, and carried her upstairs. When he turned around, Kat made sure to flip the finger at him and stick her tongue out, before deciding to treat herself to another goblet of ginger beer.


	65. Gilda

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, optymalna, EC, CorinQueen, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, CairParavel, InesS, Bella, Emma, Emily, Narniafan, Evalin Ashryver, and all the other guests. :)))**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

The gypsy fair had come to an end, which meant that the tourists would be leaving Narnia for their hometowns in other lands. One of the families who had say goodbye to Narnia was the Seymour family. In particular, Countess Abigail Seymour of Whitfield was staying at Cair Paravel instead of traveling back to Anvard with the rest of her family, since she had a job to do here, as appointed by Queen Gilda herself.

"We will miss you so much," said Marchioness Whitney, hugging her daughter once more.

"I promise you I will be fine, Mother, and you'll see me again soon enough," Abigail smiled.

"I'll still miss my daughter, no matter what," said Whitney a bit wistfully but still proudly, as she kissed Abigail on the forehead.

"I will miss you too, Mother," Abigail grinned, then turned to her brother. "Come here, you," she chuckled as they hugged goodbye. "You will have to take care of Mother now. And Aunt Dorothy. And Cousin Corin. Can you handle all of that, brother?"

"Of course," Count Carl nodded. He would have to be the man of the family now that his father was incarcerated indefinitely. "I've been thinking about seeking employment. Work at Court, perhaps, since it's near enough to Seymour Manor. There's nothing much for me to do in Whitfield Manor anyway."

"You should try to search for job vacancies at Court, yes. Actually it would be great if you could ask Queen Gilda what you can do for Her Majesty," Abigail suggested.

Carl laughed. "But I can't just go up to the High Queen and ask her that, can I, sister?"

"Ask me what?"

The Seymours whirled and saw Queen Gilda, so without another word, they all bowed and curtsied at her. Gilda beamed at Carl. "What's your name?"

"Carl Seymour, Your Majesty," he answered.

"He's my younger brother, my Queen," Abigail chimed in.

"I'd like to know what it is that you believe would be improper to just come up to me and ask me about," said Gilda. As Carl and Abigail explained, Gilda nodded and inquired, "which field are you interested in working in in the future?"

"Like my sister, I am interested in politics, Queen Gilda," Carl answered. "Or management. I feel like I would be able to handle that too, if it pleases Your Majesty to give me that chance."

"Your Majesty, I hope someday my children would be able to redeem our family, and compensate for my husband's mistakes," Whitney said slightly guiltily.

"It's alright, Lady Whitfield," Gilda said kindly. "You and your children cannot, should not, and will not be held responsible for Lord Whitfield's indiscretions. He is his own keeper."

"I still hope to work for the crown, my Queen," said Carl.

"Hmm, well, last week I was informed by my uncle, the Count of Chatham, who is the present Crown Equerry, that he is planning to retire. He is the operational head responsible for the provision and coordination of vehicular transport for the members of the royal family," Gilda explained. "So I think I can arrange for you to be his protégé, so that he can train you to take his place once he retires. Can you do that?" She enquired. "It means that you will be part of my retinue whenever I need to travel to other places outside Anvard, probably with Narnia as the most frequent destination. That's a post I can offer you at the moment."

"It would be an honor, Queen Gilda. I am delighted to be part of your entourage," Carl beamed.

"Does that mean we'll get to see each other more often?" Abigail asked. When Gilda nodded, the two siblings were elated.

"Good. Then it's settled. Carl, you'll start your job once we are back at Anvard," Gilda smiled.

* * *

~Gilda's POV~

It was time for us to go. Edmund and I said goodbye to his family. Even Madeleine came to say goodbye. Whilst Ed was still joking around with his siblings, I had a chat with Madeleine.

"Guess it's too bad that Your Grace can't marry Peter now, huh?" I piped up.

She shook her head and said lightheartedly, "we wouldn't have been able to make it last anyway. I wish nothing but the best for him though."

"So what's on your mind now? Perhaps your next candidate for a marital alliance? Or a _conquest_?" I suggested.

"I'm still interested in Caspian, Your Majesty. More than diplomatically," she stated.

"Romantically and sexually of course," I added smoothly.

"Right, my Queen," she nodded, looking pleased and not the least bit offended. "But that's not stopping me from looking for backups. Have you got any suggestions?"

"Not for a bedmate, I'm afraid, but for a husband...I've heard that the Grand Prince of the Winn Isles is charming. One or two years younger than you. It seems a perfect match," I replied encouragingly.

"My royal cousin, the King of Terebinthia, has considered His Serene Highness of the Winn Isles as well, but of course, it's better for me to be Queen of Narnia than a Grand Princess, especially when I _know_ that I can be Queen," she replied with a slight pout. "You know, Queen Gilda, I think I might even invite my lady mother to come to Narnia."

"Well, I'm not sure if Your Grace has the authority to do that, but if the Dowager Duchess would like to visit Narnia, I would be quite obliged," I said politely. It looked like Madeleine still had the tendency to presume that she had the liberty to treat the Narnian Court as if it were hers.

"If my mother is here, Your Majesty, she could totally persuade Caspian to marry me. When we were kids, my mother was most supportive of the idea of a betrothal between me and him. She hasn't changed her views on this matter," she explained.

"I don't think that's going to work. Sorry, Lady Bleckley," I shrugged wryly. The love between Caspian and Katrina was just too strong. "If you can't get Caspian as your husband, or anything that involves carnal intimacy, do you still want to be his friend?"

"Of course, my Queen," she answered quickly.

"Then it would be advisable that you focus on being his friend and nothing more," I replied.

"But we could've been something more!" She emphasized.

I sighed. She just won't give up. I guessed that could be an admirable quality, sometimes, but not this time. "I won't say that you're wrong," I said. "But maybe you could try _not_ sleeping with him."

She sighed too. "You've no idea how much I envy you for once being betrothed to him, Queen Gilda. And I mean officially."

"You're only saying that because you haven't experienced being in love with your fiancé's best friend," I commented.

"Eh, well, if Bleckley is ever going to have a Duke, he better be damn good at making me happy," she remarked.

"Then perhaps you should choose the one who's good at making you happy as your husband, not the one that got away," I advised.

"Honey?" Edmund said to me. "Time to go."

"I'll see Your Majesties soon," said Madeleine cordially and curtsied at us.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

After saying goodbye to not just her mother and brother but also her aunt and her little cousin, Countess Abigail was introduced to her 'colleague', Lady Yvette Castleroy. Then it was up to Yvette to show Abigail around.

"Is your lord father is a member of the Narnian Council too, my Lady?" Abigail inquired.

"Yes, my Lady," Yvette answered. "Since you'll be working with us, your room will be located in our tower too. We councilors have a tower to ourselves, just like the members of the royal family have a tower to themselves, the servants have their own quarters, and the handmaidens in training have their dormitories. Your Ladyship is also Queen Gilda's lady in waiting, correct?"

"Yes, that's right," Abigail nodded.

"Here is your room, my Lady," Yvette said as they reached their destination. She opened the door and when they walked in, Abigail smiled brightly. It was a neat and cozy room.

"This is really nice," she commented appreciatively.

"True. I really like my bedroom too. But if it's already so spacious for a single en-suite room, imagine how luxurious the royal bedrooms would be," Yvette remarked.

"Have you ever had a look at what the royal bedrooms are like?" Abigail enquired.

"No; non-royals are generally not allowed there, except for the Queens' handmaidens or if you're courting or engaged to one of the royals. But Their Majesties sometimes do issue a one-time permit to those who really would need to have an audience with them when it's after work hours. Otherwise the guards won't let you step onto the staircase," Yvette explained.

"I see," Abigail nodded. "Do you like living here?"

"I do; it's a lovely place. I like it better here, compared to the Telmarine Castle, but perhaps I could still show you what it's like there," Yvette offered. "How does tomorrow sound?"

"That would be nice," Abigail grinned.

"Alright, I'm going to let you unpack. But if you need anything, my chamber is right next to yours," Yvette pointed and went to her door.

"Thank you," Abigail beamed and closed the door.

* * *

 **(Archenlander border)**

~Edmund's POV~

Gilda wasn't feeling well on the ride back to Anvard, so we had to make an extra stop on the way. She wanted to get off the carriage and walk around for a bit, so I accompanied her. After a while, I asked, "are you feeling better now?"

She nodded. "I'm ready to continue with the journey, but...I just feel like staying here a little longer."

"In the middle of nowhere?" I looked around.

She nodded though. "All of this — each tree, pond — they all belong to me. They're a part of Archenland and all of this is mine. But if I hadn't got off the carriage and walked all the way here, I'd never have the chance to really _be_ here, to experience this place," she explained. "The tour around Archenland only covered major towns."

"But it's these parts of the countryside that are forgotten, you mean," I replied.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I want to be able to explore every part of Archenland. To be free of any burdens and just...travel."

"I can understand that feeling. Being a sovereign looks really cool on the outside, but on the inside you long for a commoner's freedom. The burdens that come with unparalleled regal authority...I've known them for many years," I commented, appreciating the view of nature and letting the breeze carry my thoughts.

"Exactly that," she admitted. "I can't call myself an Archenland if all I do is sit in an office located in one small part of one region of Archenland, you know?"

"I know. We'll do that, Gilda. We'll travel and explore," I held her hand and said.

She smiled wryly at me and didn't look hopeful. "No. We'll _say_ that we'll do it, but we both know we're just going to end up working extra hours in our confining offices anyway," she shrugged in resignation. "It's just a fantasy. A beautiful fantasy."

"It could be a reality," I asserted. "I mean, I once thought that Narnia was a fantasy too, something my kid sister made up. But as it turns out…" I laughed, and managed to make her chuckle too. "I also thought that — meeting someone that I'd fall so deeply in love with and want to spend the rest of my life with — that must be a fantasy as well," I confessed, my tone serious and sincere and tender. "Until I met you, Gilda. We fell in love. It was epic, surreal. Almost as if it was too good to be true," I remarked. "And then...reality set in. And I earnestly believe that this is reality, right here."

Everything fell quiet then. Gilda looked at me wordlessly, but I could see that she was beginning to have faith, that we could make her dreams come true. I kissed her then, wanting to give her love, and hope, and a reason to believe.

* * *

 **A/n: At the moment Madeleine does NOT like Mitchell. They're just hanging out casually; that does not mean she has romantic feelings for him, or vice versa.**


	66. Inquisition

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, optymalna, Emily, Narniafan, Bella, Emma, CairParavel, InesS, EC, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, Connors, CorinQueen, Evalin Ashryver, and all the other guests.**

* * *

 **(Selby Manor, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

I didn't have to deal with Lord Everett Courtenay today, which was good news. The bad news was that Chelsea wasn't home either, and Caspian was busy with work as well. But I wasn't lonely. I had my falcon friend Hermes to accompany me. It seemed that when he was out just now, he stopped at my family's florist store where he saw and heard something that he thought I should know about.

"What do you mean 'her' designs? I never told Ines about these plans," I huffed after listening to Hermes' explanation. "My uncle and aunt left it up to her to design _my_ gardens?! If they weren't my family members I would've taken it as an insult."

"That's apparently what I saw and heard, but I don't know for sure what's really going on," Hermes added tentatively.

I pursed my lips and returned to my study promptly, sitting at the desk while Hermes waited right outside, perched on the balcony rail. I picked up a quill and grabbed a fresh parchment then began to scribble a letter to Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen to tell them that I did not want to spend money on redecorations right now, as I was considering allocating part of Selby's resources to a nation-wide project that Their Majesties had been discussing recently — specifically a project that, as far as I knew, not even _Madeleine_ was privy to.

I sealed the letter and folded it into a small roll for Hermes to deliver to my uncle and aunt. He set off immediately.

Once Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen received word from me, they'd understand that the refurbishment work at here Selby Manor would be put on hold indefinitely. That way I wouldn't have to give credit to Ines when visitors would come and praise how pretty my gardens look. I wouldn't have to deal with her, and on top of that, her efforts will go to waste. Ah, problem solved.

* * *

 **(Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

~Chronicler's POV~

After attending the fair in Narnia, the Archenlanders had returned to their normal lives in their hometowns. In Anvard, Sir Chester had been allowed to assist his father, David, by helping out with secretarial tasks for the Crown. He had been organizing the folder containing the Letters Patent for bestowal of peerages and lands. Today, however, he found something fishy. Something illegal, in fact. It was serious and Chester felt the need to alert Queen Gilda about it. Urgently. Even though he couldn't have marked an appointment with Her Majesty in advance, he was certain that she would forgive him for barging in, since this matter was so urgent and also because he was her best friend. After a discussion with his father, he left to look for the High Queen in her office.

* * *

~Gilda's POV~

Bates burst into my office. Whoa. He greeted me, but with my forename and not my surname. This must be something _really_ bad. I motioned for him to take the seat in front of me.

"What's wrong?" I gulped. "Although I don't really want to know the answer. Is it about my royal father? Is he alright?"

"You have to know this. His Majesty is fine, as far as I know, but that's the only good news I've got," he sighed, and showed me the some documents. They looked like some sort of a will. From the signatures I found that one of them was signed by Lord Holloway, the 8th Viscount of Odessa, while the other was signed by Lord Grisham, 8th Marquess of Whitfield. These documents showed that the aforementioned noblemen agreed to pass on their lands to Silas Seymour and Ralph Seymour respectively, since Their Lordships have no legal inheritor. The Whitfield one even had the Crown's seal stamped on it. What could be amiss?

"I don't get it. The Holloway family and the Grisham family are passing on their lands to their designated successors. It's not unlawful, but since I don't see the Crown's seal on the Odessa document, which meant that this was kept this from us for a number of years, therefore a fine will need to be paid, but that wouldn't be a problem. It's just money. A sum that a Viscount can easily afford. And if possible we shall contact any surviving family members of the previous holder of the title to confirm the transferal," I explained.

"To be honest, the problem is not Odessa. It's Whitfield. Look, I've spoken to my father about this already. He was a hundred percent sure that these signatures are not real. Your royal father never allowed the transferal either," he explained. "Trust me on this, Colson. My father had been King Nain's secretary for so many years, and a lot of documents had passed his hands. He knows when a signature is fake. Actually he's never even seen this document before, ever in his life, until I showed it to him just now. It somehow managed to wedge its way into this folder, so somebody must be up to something treasonable."

I sat back and thought hard. If Bates was right, it meant Ralph Seymour had forged this document as well as the royal seal to give himself a marquessate. That was high treason and there was no way he could possibly get away with it.

"Are you sure about this? It's a very serious crime that could land Ralph Seymour an execution. I'm not going to decapitate a subject unless I am absolutely sure of his treason. I will need you to present incriminating evidence against him to my Privy Council," I said sternly.

"My father and I are sure about this. He and I will gather all the proof that we've got and then submit the case to the council," he nodded. It was protocol that we had to follow.

"Alright," I replied, massaging my temples. "Goodness gracious. I've been Queen for less than two months, and already, so much shit has happened."

"It's just a rough patch, Colson. You're gonna get through this," he said in encouragement.

"What do you think about the authenticity of the other document though? If one brother could forge stuff why not the other as well?" I asked.

"It's a possibility, but at least it wouldn't be treason because there was no royal seal at all. It'd at most be embezzlement. Fraud would still be dealt with severely, I trust, but at least not with a beheading," he reported.

"True," I nodded. "But find out whatever you can about these two cases. Contact anybody you think might help with your investigations. I want to know what's been officially authorized, what's not, and what's forged," I said authoritatively. If Bates could help the Crown solve this case then I was going to give him a peerage and also reward his father with something else. "As for Ralph Seymour, if it's true that he had committed high treason, then in addition to the previous trespasses he had against me, like implying — actually it was outwardly stating — that I was unfit to rule, as well as being responsible for my horse accident, I can say that his life just got a lot worse," I sighed. "And shorter."

* * *

Later that day in the afternoon, Ed had volunteered to hold public court, so I remained in my own office and I had summoned Silas Seymour. He was escorted by two guards and his wrists were bound together, in front of him rather than behind his back though. One of the guards remained outside, while the other stood next to Silas, awaiting my further orders.

"Silas Seymour," I started sternly and rather icily. "This morning, a loyal subject of mine had come forth to present these documents to me," I laid them out on my desk in front of him. "Do these look familiar to you? This document is meant to transfer the viscountcy of Odessa to you and your future heirs or whoever you name as your successor, while this one," I pointed. "Serves the same purpose; the marquessate of Whitfield would be entailed to your brother Ralph and his descendants."

"Yes, that is correct, Your Majesty. I'd been working for the Holloway family of Odessa, alike my brother who had been working for the Grisham family of Whitfield. Before Their Lordships' deaths, they had entailed their lands to me and my brother," he nodded in confirmation.

Calmly yet solemnly, I had explained to him that Bates and his father had suspected, with good reason, that the Whitfield document was not authentic. When I confronted him about it, his eyes widened and on his face was a look of surprise, but also with a tinge of chagrin, I supposed.

"My Queen," he began. "Do you mean to say that my brother had been lying to his family all this time?"

I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes at him, clenching my fists underneath the table, realizing that I was getting my dander up too easily. I guessed that my emotions had been heightened due to my hormones. I huffed. "Honestly, Silas Seymour, you expect me to believe that you knew nothing about this?!"

He was taken aback and looked slightly scared, possibly worried that I might get even more ireful. "Queen Gilda! I swear, I know nothing about this!"

"You know nothing, Silas Seymour. Is that so?" I prodded.

"I merely thought that Ralph had been doing his job excellently as a steward to the Grisham household, and therefore His Lordship wanted to reward my brother with his lands, as..." he gulped. "As Lord and Lady Grisham had no issue," he went on, although visibly more uneasy, fidgeting. "Just like I was doing for the Holloway household, Your Majesty."

I merely frowned at him. "Am I to understand that you are claiming that the Odessa document is authentic? Because I have grave doubts about that."

"I am not my brother, my Queen."

"No? Are you even worse?"

"Queen Gilda, are you suspecting me of forging Lord Holloway's signature so that I can have Odessa all to myself when nobody would inherit the land?"

"I'm not the one saying that," I sat back in my chair.

"But it is what you reckon to be true. Isn't it, my Queen?" He looked me in the eye. Wow, he dared to speak to his High Queen like that. It wasn't defiance, it wasn't impertinence; it was just staunch boldness. Guts that this criminal for some reason had got. "I mean, I suppose that's what you've summoned me here for. Right, Queen Gilda? It was not just to inform me of my brother's crime, which, as a matter of fact, has always been unbeknownst to me, or to his wife, or his children, or our sister, or her son."

"Well, I've questioned your brother about it before summoning you here. And he has confessed to embezzling from Lord and Lady Grisham," I stated dispassionately. "That's for forging their signatures. Forging the _Crown_ 's approval, however, is high treason and will cost him his head. Because the Odessa document lacks the royal seal, you won't be charged with treason for this act alone, but you will be charged with, and quite possibly convicted of, embezzlement, if you cannot prove that Odessa was passed on to you of Lord Holloway's own accord."

"But I didn't embezzle it from Lord Holloway. His Lordship signed it away to me," he insisted.

I shook my head. "I really would like to believe you, Silas Seymour, but after what you and your brother had done to me, I'm not sure you deserve it."

"Your Majesty, if I had wanted you dead, I wouldn't have caught you as you fell from the horse's back," he pointed out.

"Oh, so I owe you my life now? And therefore I should spare your brother's too?" I said sharply, raising my voice to the point where he cringed, before sanely realizing that I had been jumping to conclusions.

"That is not what I am suggesting, Queen Gilda," he replied slightly uncomfortably. "Please, cease your anger, Your Majesty. It's...not good for the baby."

I gasped at him. Why in Archenland would he care about my baby?! But still, pointedly, I said, "that's something I don't understand. Why did you save my life? I thought that all along you and your brother had wanted to pull me off the throne and put your nephew on it so that Ralph could be Lord Protector. Or maybe you want Ralph to rot in his dungeon cell so that _you_ can be Lord Protector instead."

He sighed. "My Queen, that was not what I was plotting either. Perhaps I'm not as evil as you believe me to be, Queen Gilda. Maybe someday you'll see that," he replied, sounding much calmer than I did. "I don't expect you to believe what I say about the authenticity of these documents, but it is the truth."

"Hmm, maybe if I were a fit ruler I would see that it is the truth," I said sardonically. But when I looked him in the eye once more, I was surprised to see something that wasn't anything like the nefariousness that lied behind his brother's eyes. Maybe there was some goodness in this man after all. Perhaps he wasn't a bad person; he just did bad things.

"It was property that you could have illegally taken from the Holloway family," the words had slipped out of my mouth before I knew it. "That sounds like larceny to me."

"The couple had told me that they would send this document to the King so that he'd approve of it. It was only if His Majesty had any objections that this document would be sent back to us. But since we never got it back we assumed that all was well. But clearly it never passed through King Nain's hands since the Crown stamp wasn't there," he defended himself. A part of me thought that he could not have been so eloquently if he weren't innocent. But I had to remain cold to him. Stone cold. Or at least, as icy as I could manage. Which was frankly not icy at all.

"Look, if there are additional pieces of evidence that you can present to me to prove that you are telling the truth, I will be willing to look through them. But until then you will be in jail for as long as I see fit," I said dismissively, before signaling for the guard to take him away.

"My brother was wrong, you know," he said abruptly, before he stepped out of my office. "He thought that Your Majesty is unfit as a ruler. He was wrong."

"And is this supposed to surprise me?" I raised my eyebrows skeptically. "Or flatter me?"

He didn't answer the question though. "Your father is very proud of you, my Queen," he said simply.

I frowned. "His Royal Majesty can well express his own thoughts; thank you. I do hope that you were not suggesting otherwise. It's not as if your indefinite imprisonment isn't bad enough already. Besides, if and when your brother gets executed, you'll have one less inmate to accompany you," I said maliciously, not meaning to sound so threatening, but somehow, I had said it. Before he could reply though, of course, my trusty guards had brought him out already.


	67. Innocence

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, optymalna, Narniafan, Emily, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, GoldenAgeNarnia, Connors, EC, CorinQueen, InesS, Emma, Bella, CairParavel, Evalin Ashryver, and all the other guests for 1k reviews. :))**

* * *

 **(Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Queen Dionne was treading to the gates of Anvard Pass to receive an old friend. A few days ago she had written a letter to the person she had once known as Baroness Amelia Holloway of Odessa, but now was better known as Her Grace the Duchess of Millville.

Dionne had figured out a way to get Silas out of this mess. It was Amelia's parents' lands that Silas was accused of illegally claiming. Of course Dionne knew that Silas was innocent, but she couldn't release him from prison without sufficient proof. And she knew she wouldn't be able to convince Gilda anyway. But now that Amelia was here in Archenland, there was hope for Dionne and for Silas.

"Your Majesty!" Amelia said urgently. "What's going on? I had asked Their Majesties of Narnia for a few days of leave, and arranged for this trip as soon as I got your letter."

"Your Grace, I'm so glad you decided to come to Anvard," Dionne gushed in relief. She invited Amelia into the palace as she explained.

"Queen Dionne, I thought your husband the King had approved of the transferal! My parents had sent this to the palace so that the Lord Privy Seal — or is it the Great Chamberlain? — whatever; just whoever was in charge could see to it that this document was official and the transferal legalized. But I guess it never got to that, apparently?" Amelia inquired worriedly.

"Apparently. But now my daughter thinks that Silas is lying. My husband's secretary David Bates and his son, Sir Chester, also hold opinions that are not in Silas' favor. They are not impartial but they don't know the truth. Or maybe they know it but they just refuse to believe it. Since what Ralph was truly guilty and what he had done with Whitfield was unacceptable," Dionne said, sounding disgruntled.

"My Queen, I cannot believe that Ralph would do that," Amelia shook her head.

"Me neither, but even he himself had owned up to it. Sometimes I do wonder how their morals could have differed so greatly when he and his brother were brought up in the same environment and have lived under the same roof for so many years," Dionne sighed.

"Well, here I am now and I will gladly speak with High Queen Gilda to give my testimonies," Amelia smiled in encouragement. "Whenever Her Majesty is ready."

"Oh, please. She's the High Queen of Archenland. When is she _not_ ready?" Dionne smiled. "Come on, let's go to her office. It's where she spends most of her time anyway. This way; follow me."

* * *

~Gilda's POV~

When my guard announced that my mother was here with Her Grace from Narnia, I was surprised, but I greeted her anyway. "Lady Millville! I wasn't informed of your presence beforehand."

"Oh, it was your mother's Majesty who has requested my presence here at your Court, Your Majesty," she smiled.

"Oh? And why is that, Mother?" I enquired curiously.

"Gilda, you said to me that if I had any proof, any evidence at all, that could clear Silas' name, you'd let him out of jail," Dionne began.

"Yes, I did say that," I said wearily.

"Well, here it is. The proof I've got," she replied, gesturing at Duchess Amelia.

I frowned. "I don't understand?"

"My Queen, I'd like to attest that Sir Silas was telling the truth. My parents did agree to give Odessa to him, since I had no use for the viscountcy. Yes, I was originally going to be the heiress, but since I had already had three children with my lord husband, Reginald, Lord Ridgeway, the Duke of Millville, I had no plans of ever returning to Archenland. I had emigrated to Narnia already and I intended to stay there and build my family there. Therefore I even agreed to give Odessa away to Silas who had worked for our family assiduously as our steward. My parents and I do believe that he deserved it. It was our way of thanking him for his loyalty, service, and work to us," Duchess Amelia explained. "When my parents signed those papers to entail Odessa to Sir Silas, I was there and I had witnessed the transferal. I understand that the documents were lacking the royal seal of approval, but this was not Sir Silas' fault. He, like me and my parents, thought that it had passed the King's hands already. We were under the impression that the transferal had been recognized and acknowledged by the Crown, as nobody has ever told us otherwise."

I paused for a moment and sighed. "Then I guess he was telling the truth the whole time then."

"You guess? It was a matter of fact, Gilda. I've told you countless of times that he was innocent and you wouldn't believe me," Mother said impatiently.

"How did you even find out that Her Grace had anything to do with this?" I asked my mother.

"I did my research. Sir Chester isn't the only resourceful one here," she answered, looking proud of and pleased with herself. "The viscountcy of Odessa had always belonged to the Holloway family, for 8 generations now. The only surviving member of the family I am acquainted with happens to be Amelia. So I took a shot, and here we are now, getting to the right conclusions."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe him at first," I said, smiling at her apologetically.

"Don't worry, honey. I can see that you just want to play safe and establish your authority as High Queen. But I am proud of you and so is your father," she grinned.

"Hmm, that's what Silas had told me too, when I summoned him the other day," I recalled.

Mother frozen and spluttered. "He — he did?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Why? Is he wrong?"

"I — no, no he's not...he's not wrong. I just, uh...never mind," she said sheepishly.

Deciding to let this go, I picked up the royal seal and stamped it into the designated area on the parchment. "Well, these documents are legalized now, officially, so I will issue Silas' discharge warrant right away. Just give me a minute and I can even let you be the one to release him from his cell. But Ralph isn't getting away with this one. I need to think about how to penalize him."

My mother simply gawked at me. "But, Gilda, there's nothing to think about. He committed high treason; it is unforgivable! Such a serious crime should be dealt with severely. In your father's and grandfather's reigns, he would have been sentenced to death. And he'd be shown mercy if he were beheaded swiftly instead of...well, other methods of execution."

"Well, I'm sure that's true but, I'm not my father or my grandfather. I don't want to execute my subjects on a whim," I stated.

"It's not a whim, Gilda. It's for good reason. He asked for it, honestly. Ralph Seymour ought to be executed, as a warning to all those who might be secretly plotting against you, since now that Silas is incarcerated we have one less pair of eyes looking out for potential traitors," Mother continued.

"I doubt Edmund would allow an execution, though," I shrugged.

"Why wouldn't he? He is 'the Just'!"

"Not only that. I thought you and Father came up with 'the Clement'," I replied. "You see, Mother, the death penalty has been abolished in Narnia. I'd like Archenland to follow the example set out by its long term ally."

"But then why can't our long term ally follow the example that we have set out instead?" Mother was stubborn as ever. More so than a mule.

I stretched my arms, no longer eager to pursue this topic. "I don't know, Mother. We'll see. Why don't you bring Duchess Amelia to her chambers first? I believe Her Grace needs some rest after the journey to Anvard all the way from Cair, right? In the meantime I will write and sign the discharge warrant for Sir Silas and have the viscountcy formally bestowed upon him. Thank you for your help with solving the case, by the way, Lady Millville."

"You're welcome, Queen Gilda," Duchess Amelia curtsied as she and my mother left my office.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

Silas Seymour, once discharged from his prison cell, had again found himself in Queen Gilda's office, only this time around he was officially and legally the 9th Viscount of Odessa. And she was less harsh toward and less judgmental of him now.

Since he knew it was unlikely that he'd get married and have children because he couldn't bring himself to be in serious romantic relationships with other women when he was still very much in love with Queen Dionne, he'd have no legitimate issue to succeed him and inherit his lands. Therefore he was prepared to name his sister, Madam Dorothy Seymour, Dowager Lady Courtenay, as his inheritor. She was a suitable heiress since she had legitimate issue. But then being stuck in a jail cell for 3 weeks had given him ample time to consider putting forward this proposition to Her Majesty.

"Queen Gilda," he began. "I thank you for everything but...the viscountcy. I...I do not want it."

Gilda looked really surprised. "Excuse me, my Lord?"

"I...I simply feel that I haven't done enough for the crown to deserve this landed title. I would like to remain as I was when I was born — only as Sir Silas Seymour. Until I have served my Queen sufficiently, I do not wished to be dubbed a Viscount. So...what I'm saying is that I am giving up my claim to the viscountcy of Odessa," he explained.

"Oh," Gilda replied after a pause. _He isn't a glutton when it comes to titles, then, I take it_ , thought Gilda to himself. _Perhaps he was indeed right when he claimed that he was not his brother._ "Very well then," she nodded. "I will declare this document null and void, and Odessa will revert to crown possession, until I find it fit to bestow it upon any subject of mine who has served me loyally."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

* * *

 **(Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Ralph was now no longer a Marquess, which meant that Whitney would no longer be a Marchioness; she had to revert to using her title before that, which was Madam. And their children would no longer be Countess and Count. But since Abigail still held an important post in the High Queen's household as one of her handmaidens, Gilda had decided that her representative in Narnia would be known as Madam Abigail Seymour instead, and change her post to maid-in-waiting, while her brother, an assiduous protégé of the learned Crown Equerry would be known as Sir Carl Seymour.

Madam Louisa of Bella Vista, on the other hand, became _Lady_ Louisa of Bella Vista now, no longer a maid-in-waiting but rather a lady-in-waiting, since Gilda was most pleased with the Woodville girl's performance as a handmaiden and her genial disposition, her easygoing personality as well as her excellent attitude as a courtier.

Ralph was also put on death row, and he had a wish that only his brother could make come true, which was why Silas was, presently, on his way to Narnia. He had never been there before, but he wanted to help Ralph out. They were brothers after all, even though Ralph had been harming his niece without knowing that Gilda was his relation. As far as he was concerned, there was only one relation he cared about at the moment: his illegitimate daughter, Chelsea Farnsworth, Dowager Marchioness of Elsmere. And it was for her that he had sent his brother to Narnia. He needed to meet his daughter before he got beheaded for treason, even if it was only for once.

Logically, the first place that Silas would head to was Elsmere Manor, but when the butler informed him that Her Ladyship was in Selby Manor, rather, he had to continue his journey in search for his niece. At some point he had felt like giving up, because even if he could find her, he knew that it didn't mean that she would be willing to go with him to Archenland to meet her real father. But Silas had to take a chance anyway, because he knew how much she had meant to Ralph.

When he reached Selby Manor, both he and his horse were exhausted. The hostler working at the manor had taken care of the horse, while Silas knocked on the door. He was so delighted and relieved when the butler replied that yes, indeed Her Ladyship was here.

"And who, may I ask, is it that requests an audience with Lady Elsmere?" The butler inquired.

"Please tell Marchioness Chelsea that I have information about her father," he answered indirectly. "Her real one," he added.

"One moment please, my Lord," said the butler. A minute later, Silas heard footsteps and in the middle of the vestibule was Chelsea with her blonde-haired, grey-eyed courter.

"I remember you, my Lord," said Chelsea. "We met at Queen Gilda's birthday party and coronation banquet, and we shared a dance. But Your Lordship must forgive me, for I'm afraid I have not been informed of your name."

"Sir Silas Seymour, my Lady," he replied. "I was hoping I could speak with Your Ladyship in private, though. Would that be possible?" He glanced at Lord Everett furtively.

"Oh, you don't have to worry, Sir Silas. Lord Courtenay here is my courter. Anything you'd like to say, Everett can know about," Chelsea replied. "Please, let's go to the lounge so you can tell me about my father," she said. Once they were seated and she motioned for a servant to serve refreshments, she continued. "Are you personally acquainted with my biological father, Sir Silas?"

"I do indeed, my Lady. He is my elder brother," Silas nodded.

Chelsea gasped. "You're my uncle?"

"How can you be so sure about this, Sir Silas?" Everett enquired doubtfully.

"My Lady, do you remember when I asked you about your birthmark when we danced a couple of months ago?" Silas asked. When Chelsea nodded, he continued. "My brother Ralph has an identical birthmark, as do his two children. I was a bit confused about it and..."

"And that's when you asked me about my mother?"

"Yes, my Lady. Your mother, born Countess Therese Farnsworth-Grisham of Whitfield —"

"Countess?! She never told me she was a highborn," she blurted and gaped at him. "All along I thought I was a mere commoner fated to live an uneventful life," she shook her head in disbelief. "And I thought I was Telmarine! Well apparently not! Since my mother is in fact Archenlander and my father is discovered to be from Archenland too. My whole life has been a lie," she sighed.

"Anyway, your mother Therese was very good friends with Queen Dionne. At least, that was when they were younger, before Her Majesty was wed. My brother and I have been acquainted with them since we were your age," Silas explained, and told Chelsea how her parents had met, about the disparity between her parents' social classes, why she was of illegitimate birth, and then her mother's disappearance.

"Chelsea is the result of an extramarital affair?" Everett asked, frowning.

"That is indeed the case, my Lord," Silas replied in confirmation.

"Well...is my lord father aware that I exist?" Chelsea inquired.

"He does, and that's why I'm here, my lady marchioness. He wishes to meet Your Ladyship," Silas explained. "Before he is to die."

Chelsea gasped again. "Die? Why? Is he...is he ill?"

"No. He...I regret to tell you that he has committed treason and has now been put on death row," Silas sighed.

"What?!" Chelsea looked extremely worried. Worried about a man she'd never met before. "I need to go to Anvard to meet him, and I must make haste."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. You're not obligated to do anything," Everett stated, rubbing Chelsea's back gently.

"But I do want to meet my father. I've never had a father in my life. Claudius Atherton doesn't even count," Chelsea said insistently. "Could you bring me there, then, my lord uncle?"

"Let me go with you. Besides I'm from Archenland so I'll be able to find you good accommodation," Everett offered.

"Well, actually, my lady niece...perhaps you'd like to stay at Seymour Manor? It's where the rest of your family is," Silas added. "There you can meet my sister your aunt, her son your cousin —"

" _My_ cousin too, actually," Everett chimed in. "First cousins once removed."

Silas nodded. "Yes, since they're both from the Courtenay family. You'll also get to meet your paternal half siblings. Oh, only your younger half-brother though."

"I have siblings?!" It was as if bombs of surprise had dropped right in Chelsea's face.

"Yes, as well as an elder half-sister, but she's not in Archenland at the moment. In fact, she's here in Narnia. She is Queen Gilda's envoy and handmaiden," Silas beamed. "You are my lady niece and you are considered a Seymour. There's no reason why you shouldn't be staying at Seymour Manor," he added. "Your lord courter is welcome to stay there too."

"Alright," Chelsea nodded. "Then we shall go to Archenland."


	68. Closure

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Connors, Aslanmane, EC, Narniafan, Emily, Bella, Emma, CairParavel, InesS, CorinQueen, Evalin Ashryver, and all the other guests. :)**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

Even though it felt as if I'd spent a long time in my office already, it was just the middle of the morning and I still had many more hours to go. Not to mention the afternoon court session was mine. Oh, man. I stretched my arms and yawned, but regained my composure when my guard announced that the Duchess of Bleckley was here to see me.

"I hope I'm not disturbing the High King in his work," she said jovially and naturally sat down opposite to me.

"No, I'm looking for an excuse to not do work anyway," I joked. "It's so boring."

"You're bored too? Same here. Isn't there anything more interesting that we can do to kill time?" She groaned, propping her chin with her hand.

I glanced up at her lazily. "We could have sex, I guess," I suggested jokingly.

"Well, you're right. It's interesting and kills time, but...you know," she waved her hand and shrugged.

"You don't miss it then?" I grinned cheekily.

"Of course I do. You out of all people should know that. I won't lie. But it's just...not necessary anymore," she smiled.

"Yes," I nodded. "Because I have my courter back now. Oh, but actually, she might not be my courter for long."

She stiffened and frowned. "What do you mean? We tried so hard to get her back. It was a team effort."

"I don't mean that," I laughed. "Maybe this will explain things better," I said, and showed her the box that contained the ring that I was going to give to Ines, the beautiful one I got from the gypsy the other day. I momentarily thought of the other ring I also purchased, which was supposed to belong to my brother-in-law. I sighed inwardly. I couldn't believe Tyrone and I hadn't really spoken to each other one-on-one ever since our run-in.

"Is that...what I think it is?" Madeleine pointed at the box, tentatively beaming.

"I'll let you have a look," I offered, and opened the box to show it to her. "I've been keeping it in my pocket ever since I've purchased it because if I put it anywhere else I might lose it or she might find out and that would just kind of ruin everything, wouldn't it?" I chuckled. "Do you think she'll like it though?" It wouldn't hurt to ask for another opinion, right? Especially from Mad; she was my friend and she'd been on my side ever since we met.

"Are you serious?!" She gasped, and ignored me when I shushed her; I didn't need every office on this floor to find out what I was planning. "She's going to die when she sees it. It's gorgeous. What are you even waiting for? Why haven't you asked her yet? How can you even bear to wait?"

"I'm waiting for a special moment, Madeleine," I answered happily, hiding the box once more. "I know where and when and how I'm going to do it."

"That's good," she nodded, but then sighed. "She's going to love it. Which is great. I'll have another friend who's about to get married. Actually _two_ friends, since I'm friends with both you and her. Here I am. Single as a potato."

"And why would that bother you? There are many perks to being single, and you should know that," I replied.

"Yes, but I just got a letter from my lady mother. She says she's not feeling well so she won't be traveling to Narnia anytime soon," she revealed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I really thought Her Grace would be visiting and you could introduce me to her. I hope she gets well soon though."

She nodded. "Anyway, I'm happy for you and Ines and all that, but I really thought that by now I'd be courting somebody and to be honest my mother would have thought so too."

"By 'somebody', you pretty much just are just referring to Caspian, right? And I'm sure that's what your lady mother was expecting."

"Mm hmm. Indeed," she said reluctantly.

"I think you know by now that Caspian only has eyes for Kat," I stated, and she huffed. "Look, I like you, Madeleine. We've had some great sex and you've helped me a lot in many things and I'm grateful to you for that. You're an independent and outspoken woman, and I like that about you."

"Your point being?"

"But in spite of how attractive you are in terms of both your personality and your appearance, if Caspian liked all these things about you, he would have gone for you already. But he didn't, and I really don't think he ever would, if I know him at all. I don't think you should be wasting your time on him when he isn't even willing to spend time on you or pay attention to you. So maybe it's time for you to give up on him, you know. I was there the whole time to see how his love for Kat began. I was the one he came to when he shared his first kiss with Kat," I explained.

"I...really don't need to know about that," she growled.

"But anyway, I stood witness to their love and trust me, they've been through a lot as a couple. They're in love and, really, that isn't about to change," I said patiently. From the look on her face I knew she knew I was right.

"Yes, I've been told the same thing by King Tyrone and also Queen Gilda...and now you," she complained. "Even my mother! She'd so get along with you. She also thinks it's time for me to get over Caspian. What she said to me in the letter I received this morning."

"Ah, see? Great minds think alike!" I snapped my fingers delightedly. "Besides, I thought you were interested in the Sutton boy, no?"

"Mitch? No. We're just hanging out, casually. That's all. Why does everybody think I've something going on with him? I don't," she rolled her eyes.

"Because you haven't been hanging out casually with anybody else either?" I cocked my eyebrows. "Or having dinner at his mansion."

"Would you find it less surprising if I'd jumped into bed with him right away?" She folded her arms.

"Yes, actually. That's how I'd feel," I answered frankly. No inhibitions with Madeleine, never any.

"Whatever," she grunted. "I need to figure out where I am in life in terms of my relationships and whatnot. You and everybody else are right...Caspian will never fall for me. It's a pity, but I'm not the type of woman who'd compromise or beg for a man to be with me."

"I know that," I nodded in approval.

"But don't get me wrong, Peter. It doesn't mean that I can tolerate the brat that he calls his courter. I just can't stand her," she grumbled.

I was about to tell her something about Katrina, but then my guard announced that Ines was on her way here.

"Ah, alright. I will be leaving you lovebirds alone and hopefully with me gone, you'll be doing something _more_ with her. Get it, Peter?" She nudged me repeatedly. "Get it? Get it?"

"Yes, I get it," I laughed.

"Do you? I'm waiting for you to get laid and you're taking forever to make a move. Why won't you just _take_ what you want like you did with me?"

"I don't need to be further prompted," I winked.

Ines entered my office now. Naturally our hands connected and she smiled at me, but not just at me — also at Madeleine. She was really beginning to accept Madeleine's friendship, which was great.

"Oh, it's nice that Your Grace is here too! Maybe you can join us for lunch today, if it pleases you," said Ines breezily. "Peter, I was just about to ask you if you'd like to have lunch with Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen as well."

"Of course," I nodded and smiled at her.

"Count me in," said Madeleine jocundly. "I'll be getting ready then. I'll see you in an hour or so. Ample time for you, Peter, isn't that right?" She added specifically, wicked ideas on her mind as she returned my wink on her way out.

"You don't have anything particularly important or serious or urgent to discuss with me, do you?" I asked Ines.

"No, I just wanted to see how you were doing," she replied, shrugging naturally.

"Good, then. Have a seat," I said mysteriously, gesturing at the sofa.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" She asked, sitting down comfortably.

"Say? No," I answered, sitting down next to her. "Do?" I stroked her cheek and jaw lightly. "Yes." I then kissed her deeply, and she reciprocated with equal fervor. She was more responsive to my kisses now, compared to how shy and easily startled she was in the early stages of our courtship. I could safely say she was a better kisser now.

Indeed, she proved my point by placing her palms on either side of my face, to keep _me_ in place. She could keep doing what she was doing and I'd be happy with that. But she leveled up, to my pleasant surprise. She moved her hands away after a while and began to kiss my face. Her lips also moved to my neck but the kisses became peppered and lighter. Not hot and libidinous but nonetheless sweet and romantic. She'd never done that before, but I let her do whatever she wanted with me. But then she hesitated and seemed to falter.

"What's wrong?" I turned to ask her.

"Are you...actually liking this?" She inquired tentatively.

"Yes, of course, I am," I reassured her. "I just didn't expect it."

"Oh, I didn't either," she chuckled. "But I just did what I felt like doing, and that felt right."

"That's good," I nodded, patting her hand tenderly. "You know what feels right as well?"

"What?" She enquired innocently.

I smiled. "Us."

* * *

 **(Anvard, Archenland)**

~Chronicler's POV~

A few days later, Sir Silas had brought Marchioness Chelsea and Lord Everett to Anvard. But Chelsea would be the only one to meet her father. She was already nervous about meeting someone who should have been a big part of her life but by a twist of fate could not. And the atmosphere in the dungeons only made her tenser. She shuddered as the expressionless guards led her to Ralph's cell.

Once Ralph had spotted Chelsea, the name Therese would have slipped out of his mouth had it not been for her blonde hair. (Therese was a brunette.) But he was amazed by how much mother and daughter looked alike. His heart sank when he learnt that Therese had fled Archenland because she was pregnant with his child. How desperately he wanted to get her back and start a family with her, a real family, one that he genuinely cared about. But as Chelsea was here alone, he knew there was no chance, especially since he was about to die.

He took a good look of her from head to toe before focusing his stare on her wrist as she walked closer, but there were still thick bars separating father and daughter. There were so many things he had wanted to say to her, he didn't even know where to start.

"Hello, Chelsea," he spoke, trying to sound as warm as possible, but it was impossible to be in a joyful mood in these dungeons.

She nodded, biting her lip and staring at him intently. "Hi," she croaked, breaking into a smile. "You must be...Ralph...Seymour," she said, the name feeling so foreign on her tongue. "I'm your daughter, apparently."

"Yes," he nodded, rolling up his sleeves. "Isn't this identical to yours?"

She held out her hand and placed her wrist next to his. They were indeed identical, which made both of them smile warmly. But then she withdrew her hand to wipe away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I was told you were going to die," she said croakily.

He sighed. "Chelsea, I am so sorry that you have to see me like this. We don't have a lot of time to spend together and it's entirely my fault. I never even knew you existed, if it hadn't been for my brother who met you by a twist of fate. But if I knew that your mother was carrying my child I would never have let her go. I swear. Never."

"But...what about your family? Would you have abandoned them? I mean, you had a wife — you still do. And also two children, right? That's what...Uncle Silas told me," Chelsea replied.

"I love your half-siblings too, but I was never in love with my wife. She's a lovely person: a great wife and a wonderful mother too. But once I met your mother I just fell in love with her and I fell hard. I would have given up everything to be with her," Ralph admitted.

"I know you want to see her and I wish she could have been here with me, with us, but then she's...I don't really know. We don't really keep in touch. I don't think she really cares about me. She's lied to me about so much. I doubt she wants anything to do with me. She probably has started a new life in Calormen already, free from the memories of us that might have haunted her," Chelsea shrugged.

"It's fine, my daughter. I get to meet you and that's more than I can ask for already. But did you know that you really take after your mother? You are so beautiful, just like her. You have her eyes. They remind me of so much," Ralph remarked, for once his softer, more affectionate side showing.

"I really wish we could be a proper family and that my mother hadn't left me, or left you, but I guess that's not what fate has in store for me," Chelsea sighed. "What have you done to land yourself a cell in the dungeons...Father?" She gulped at the unfamiliar feeling of the word that she couldn't even believe would slip out of her mouth like this. She just never thought she'd be standing in front of a man and looking him in the eye and calling him her father. "Please, just tell me the truth. I'd rather hear the unsettling truth than be told another comforting lie."

Ralph sighed and told her the truth. "I'm not proud of what I did, but it's too late for that now and I have to pay for my mistakes. That's why I had urged Silas to seek you out. Thank goodness the High Queen had agreed to rescind the charges against my brother too," he said remorsefully. "But now that I've had the chance to meet you, I believe I can die in peace."

"I don't want you to die," Chelsea said pleadingly, beginning to sob. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You're not alone, Chelsea. You have a family who will love you and take care of you. They've promised me that they will be kind to you and accept you as part of the family. You'll be looked after and they won't abandon you," Ralph said in reassurance.

"I'm scared of how they might react when they see me. I'm...bastard-born, and I —"

"You don't have to worry, child. You're the only one who's innocent here. It's not your fault that you're illegitimate. It never was," he said softly, hoping to soothe her with his words, but she just sat on the floor and cried. Seeing her cry had broken his heart into hundreds of pieces. There was nothing worse.

Ignoring the cold metal bars between them, he held out his hands once more to grab hers and this time he held them tight and she clung to him as tightly as she could. He gulped and tried to play a parental role in this moment by offering her a piece of advice: "some people really don't know what they have until it's gone. This doesn't just apply to material objects, but to love as well. So don't waste time with people who can't make you the happiest. Instead, be with the person you want to wake up to every morning, whose head you want on the pillow next to yours. Before you know it, it might be too late to change your mind already. When it's real, you can't walk away, so don't let real love pass you by. Be happy, Chelsea."

"How could I be happy when my father is about to be beheaded?!" She blubbered.

"I'll be fine," he said, convincing himself that it was not a complete lie. "And also, don't let instant, short-lived gratifications trick you into thinking it's love. It's often not. Chelsea, you deserve someone who loves all of you, no matter what." He was about to continue, but then footsteps became louder than Chelsea's sobs and Ralph knew those footsteps well; he could recognize the special type of boots that the guards wore. Then he knew that his time with Chelsea was up.

"My Lady, you have to leave now," said the guard gruffly.

Chelsea tried to beg for more time, but to no avail. Very, very reluctantly, father and daughter said what could well be their final goodbyes.


	69. One Flesh

**A/n:**

 **Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, LOVEM, Emily, Narniafan, optymalna, EC, CairParavel, Aslanmane, CorinQueen, InesS, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Emma, Bella, Connors, Evalin Ashryver, and all the other guests. :DD**

 **Warning: there's smut in this chapter! I mean, it's chapter 69. It's meant to be. ;D**

* * *

 **(Selby Manor, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

Today was a good day because 1) my best friend Chelsea just got back from her trip to Archenland, and 2) today was the one year anniversary of the first time Caspian and I had met. I remembered every single detail of the dance we shared, what I was wearing, what he was wearing, the choreography, the setting, everything. Naturally I would be spending this special day with Caspian, while Chelsea had decided to give me and Caspian more privacy by volunteering to take her courter to Elsmere for the day.

Regrettably, Caspian had to attend a council meeting in the morning. Coincidentally, he also had one, on the same day last year. I knew he would probably not be joining me for lunch since he'd usually be starving after the tedious council meeting, so I understood when he informed me that he was going to have lunch with his co-rulers in Cair Paravel right after the meeting was adjourned.

Once he was here, we made a tour around Selby Manor and chatted merrily. It was relaxing. We had tea afterward, but then we basically had nothing to do next, so he decided that we'd hop on a carriage and take a trip to Norwalk. Caspian was the 2nd Marquess of Norwalk while he was still a prince, and even when Miraz had taken over, he didn't lose this title that had been passed on to him from his lady mother, the late Queen Adelaide Huntington, who was created the 1st Marchioness of Norwalk by his father and later her husband, King Caspian IX. Norwalk was a very relaxing place to be at, too. Caspian even told me that he'd frequently go there to be away from his uncle's court. It was his sanctuary, most times.

In the evening we had a romantic dinner. The smoked sausages were exquisite, as was the black rum, but it was the company that I enjoyed the most.

Then it was time for a bath, which – surprise, surprise – we took separately. He had his own guest chambers, even though he was only staying in my mansion for tonight and would probably have to leave tomorrow before noon, so he didn't have any luggage whatsoever.

By the time I had finished my bath, I walked out of the bathroom, and I saw that Caspian had already long finished his as he was waiting for me in my room already. More specifically, on my bed, shirtless. Well, it was a summer night after all, and I had no reason to complain about seeing him half naked, really. Oh, wait, maybe I did. Because seeing him half naked wasn't as good as seeing him…completely naked. Ha-ha. The dirty thoughts in my mind were thoughts that would make the most prurient of prostitutes blush. That was one of the things I loved the most about Caspian. Without even trying, he could bring out the salacious side of me that I never thought I had. Women could have desires too; it was perfectly normal. He made me feel proud of my sexuality, of who I was, and it empowered me.

His gaze turned to land on my body, visually appreciating me from head to toe once before locking his gaze with mine as I made my way over to him, with a bit of a strut. I couldn't normally do that but with him I could.

When I was standing right in front of him, between his knees, I placed my hands on his shoulders as his hands roamed my body, causing the soft and silky material of my robe to embrace my skin, from my arms to my waist, before they rested on my thighs. Again, since it was summer, my bathrobe was pretty short and covered about one-third of my thighs. It also had wide sleeves that made it comfortable to wear.

Instead of roughly tugging at my clothes and ripping them off like he might have preferred, he undressed me slowly, starting by removing the tie at my waist first, causing my robe to be looser, but still not revealing too much. Slowly, he trailed a finger from my chin, to my collarbone, past my cleavage, down my abdomen, reaching my navel.

"You make me want to worship your body," he murmured, looking at me adoringly, keeping his hands on my slim waist.

I chuckled. "Then what's stopping you?" I tickled his neck mischievously and gave his chest a slight nudge. Obediently, he lied down on my bed, his head resting comfortably on a pillow. I straddled him expertly and ground my crotch against his. It brought stimulation to both of us and I could feel his erection swelling. I reached down and got his trousers out of the way, before kissing him on the mouth as he removed my robe, and left it lying atop his trousers. He didn't want to waste any time, so he pulled me closer to him, so that he could not only stroke the bare flesh on my bosom, but also gently squeeze the hardened and sensitive peaks. He took one in his mouth as he flickered his tongue over it, suckling it and licking it, one after the other, whilst cupping and caressing my breasts. Every time I moaned for him, he'd give me a kiss there. Gradually his hands moved lower and gave my bottom a squeeze. He could feel a damp spot on my panties, but without removing the undergarment, he had slid his hand inside to stroke my slick and swollen womanly parts. He didn't touch me there to the point of climax but he did make sure that I was _very_ aroused. When he withdrew his hand, I licked it clean and sat up to make room for him to remove his boxers while I still kept my panties on. He looked at me hopefully; I knew he wanted me to give him a blowy, but nah. All I did was give him a kiss and an edict: to touch himself. He sighed but obeyed the command anyway. As he stroked his manhood up and down, I toyed with his dangly bits. When a gasp had disrupted the series of grunts that escaped his lips, I could tell that he was close, which meant that it was time for me to do something to delay his high.

"Slow down," I decreed. "Tease yourself. You mustn't hit it so soon. Not until I say so, at least."

He stopped altogether and stared at me in slight shock. "Katrina, I –"

"You," I looked at him sternly. "Will do as I say."

Realizing that he was indeed powerless in my bed, he made the wise choice of carrying out my orders, and continued to pump his length with his hands. But it was not long until he was once again brought near to his high. Through ragged breath, he asked me _where_ he should have his release on.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," I smirked, shaking my head playfully. "You aren't having your climax yet. Not anytime soon."

"Please," he begged. That pleading look in his eyes almost had me weak for a moment, but I wouldn't allow it.

"Who are you talking to?" I said meanly, pursing my lips in disapproval.

"Kat, please, my lady viscountess," he pleaded with a raspy growl in his voice. He shut his eyes momentarily and I could tell that he was doing everything he possibly could to suspend his climax. I was about to cruelly make this even more difficult for him.

I swirled my fingers over his tip and he hissed, almost in pain since he was holding back and edging. "Hmm, I bet you'd taste sweet, but I can't know yet, can I?" I said singsong. "How much longer can you endure, dirty boy?"

"It hurts, Kat," he whimpered. He was completely at my mercy, and I knew it.

"It _should_ ," I smirked and nodded. If it was hurting him, then perhaps it was time for me to show him some mercy. I instructed him to come all over my upper torso, but not on the sheets. I specified that if a single drop is spilt on the sheets I would punish him, and he would _not_ want to know how his punishment would be issue. As soon as I had finished my sentence he had released his bulk on my body, spraying a bountiful portion on my bosom as the droplets of pearls dripped down my torso. I gasped slightly at the warmth that covered my skin, and also at the sight of my body drenched in his seed.

I remained collected though. "Is that all?" I asked, puckering up my lips invitingly.

"Yes, that is all, mistress," he said, catching his breath.

"Good. Now, lick it all off me," I commanded. He did as he was told, licking my skin and kissing my flesh, upward from my tummy, flicking his tongue skillfully. His task was completed at my collarbone.

"May I...may I pleasure you, my Lady? Would you like that?" He offered, and it really made me smile. All the subjects of Narnia, who'd see their illustrious King sitting upon his throne in Cair Paravel, had no idea that His Royal Majesty could be reduced to a compliant and acquiescent submissive in his lady's bed.

Deciding to surprise him, I said, "of course you may. But let's try this, Caspian. Dominate me," I demanded. "Or at least, I'd like to see you try." Now that I had seen his submissive side, I wanted his dominant side to come out and play.

He let out a chuckle. A somewhat proud laugh. He looked pleased with himself. Swiftly, without sitting up, he had overpowered me and now he was on top. But that wasn't all. He didn't say a single word; he just grabbed me by my ankles and flipped me over so that I was no longer facing him. Then he gave my legs a push so that I'd be on my knees. To prevent my face from being squished into the pillow, I propped myself up with my elbows. He was behind me now as I faced the headboard. I let out a giggle in excitement while he sought to remove my panties that were already soaked with my arousal. Initially I tried to put up a fight by squirming and writhing against him, but of course it was to no avail, since he was so much stronger than me. Now I was fully naked and exposed to him.

As I was underneath him, he leaned in, hovering slightly over me, to kiss my shoulder and neck before whispering in my ear, "Tell me when you want me to stop."

I turned my head and craned my neck slightly to kiss him. "Never," I replied. "Please never stop. I want you in me now."

He didn't say anything in response. Instead, he just pressed his rock hard manhood against a very sensitive part of my inner thigh, causing me to whimper lightly. "Do you feel this?" He asked, compelling me to focus on the sensation of his thick girth on my smooth skin, which made me realize that he was right. If he entered me now, it'd probably feel as if I was torn in two because of his size. Therefore he inserted a finger first, to prepare my body for something even larger and longer. He drove his finger in and out of me, slowly at first, before adding another. Little did I know that this wouldn't compare to half of what his length had to offer. Placing his hands on my hips, he nudged my entrance with the tip of his hardness, before driving it into me, bit by bit. I moaned loudly and clawed at the sheets, arching my back and shutting my eyes to concentrate on the sensation. When he entered me, it was like every little fold coming to life and there were ripples, like a pool of water being disturbed. I felt each inch of him sliding in, gradually filling me up. Its head, its shape, the following of the shaft. But to my surprise, he wasn't even halfway in yet. He pushed deeper into me and I felt as if something was torn inside of me. I gasped in both pain and pleasure – it was an equal mixture and I felt like I was addicted to it already. Pain alone was no fun, but when it was mixed with pleasure, I knew it was all that I needed.

"Harder," I said, with a voice that was huskier than usual. "Much fucking harder," I reiterated, for I was as in need of the pain as I was of the pleasure. No longer did he just slide into me; he was thrusting now, claiming my orifice. It did hurt, but not to the point where it exceeded my tolerance. I wanted to feel it again and again. The harder he penetrated me, the louder I moaned. As he pumped into me, I could feel his testicles slapping against my labia. The sounds of our skins slapping together had filled the room, but he still made his grunts heard. He moved one of his hands to rub me down there to deliver even more pleasure, while his other hand had grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling my head back and causing me to arch my back even more, so that I'd be pushing back against his pelvis. I moaned slightly hoarsely and panted. My movements were in sync with his thrusts, and with each thrust, ecstasy built and built and built until all my pleasure spots were on fire. I wondered how much longer it would be until I'd have my climax, but that was when he pulled out from me. I gasped when he did so because one moment he was filling me completely, and now I felt as if a part of me was missing. At first I didn't understand; why would let up on me if he hadn't had his high yet? I turned around to face him and was about to ask him a question, but I had my answer already. He had rolled over on his back and motioned for me to get on. Getting into position, I lowered myself onto his shaft. I couldn't understand _how_ his enormous girth and length could even fit, but it did, and I could feel him throbbing inside of me. I moved up and down, picking up a steady pace. I realized that I was free to touch myself as I gyrated my hips, creating a blissful sensation coupled by the feeling of being stretched and filled, but not completely filled yet. But he wouldn't have me only taking in his tip; he wanted to fit his entire shaft in me. So he placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me down so that I'd have to take him in entirely. It had caused a sharp peak in my pleasure meter, I almost screamed in bliss as I thought I was about to implode; the orgasm was just too intense. He growled in ecstasy and bucked his hips against mine when he, too, was about to come. But at the last minute, he had pulled out from me once again, right before he could release his load in me. Instead, his liquids, creamy and hot, were sprayed onto my inner thighs this time. It trickled down my skin. Before it could make a mess on the bed sheets, I had scooped his juices into my hands and lapped it up. After the last bits were released, he lifted one of my legs on his shoulders so that he could lick my thighs clean, beginning from my knee and ending at my sodden region. Because I was so sensitive, he had easily brought me to another high with his magical tongue.

Then it hit me that it must have been his attempt at preventing a pregnancy. My eyes widened and I almost gasped at the realization that neither of us was using any form of birth control, so that last-minute pull-out method was our only option. I giggled girlishly and lied down next to him as he pulled me in for a kiss.


	70. I'm Thinking Of You All The While

**A/n:**

 **Thank you optymalna, LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, GoldenAgeNarnia, Connors, Aslanmane, Emma, Bella, Emily, Narniafan, CairParavel, InesS, CorinQueen, QueenLucyfan, Evalin Ashryver, and all the other guests. :)))**

 **We know y'all like to read about catfights so there's one in this chapter. ;P**

* * *

 **(Selby Manor, Narnia)**

~Caspian's POV~

After our post-coitus make out session, I smiled at Kat. "How are you feeling?" I asked affectionately, massaging her arm idly.

"I feel amazing. I wouldn't want to change anything about it," she replied, smiling lovingly at me.

I laughed. "I've been told that I'm rather well-endowed down there."

"You are," she nodded, grinning.

"But you are tighter than I had anticipated," I murmured, kissing her neck gently. "Did it hurt too much though?"

"Not too much. Just enough to make me go wild," she giggled. "And it feels fine now. I just never thought that _thing_ of yours would be able to fit inside me, quite completely."

"Me neither, to be honest. I was a bit surprised too," I replied, beaming. "This is the first time I bedded a virgin and I loved the experience actually."

"Let's hope it's going to be your last time to bed a virgin," she murmured.

"I have no doubt about that," I said in reassurance.

"You know, honestly, I really thought that you had bedded plenty of virgins before. After all, you are a Prince, and recently a King. Why wouldn't girls want to lose their virginities to you?"

"I'm not sure why that's the case as well. Diane was the only one," I replied.

She huffed and looked away, sitting up while I remained in my semi-recumbent position. I knew something was a little off.

"Kat," I said. "You're upset that I said yes to the three-way with Diane and Peter last month, aren't you?"

She looked back at me. "Not exactly. I did agree to it in the first place. But…I can't help but be a little jealous, that's all."

"Just a little?" I asked. "Because it doesn't look like that."

She simply sighed.

"Babe, you just made me yours, like I had just made you mine. There's no need to be jealous. You're the one I love, Kat. It's our anniversary today. Don't forget that," I said earnestly, taking her hand in mine.

"Did you like it though?" She inquired. "The three-way you had, I mean. Be honest."

"I'm not going to lie to you. I enjoyed it. Mostly because I had you on my mind. I believe a lot of men – and women too – have had that fantasy, and now that it's coming true, how could we not savor it?" I reasoned.

"Would you like to have a threesome again then?" She enquired.

"Well, that depends. I think I would prefer it if I were in bed with two women, rather," I answered.

"Well then…how would you like to have a threesome with me and Mistress Diane, for example?"

My jaw dropped. "Yes...I think I'd like that?" I had never expected her to make that suggestion. "But why are you asking me this?"

"I was thinking maybe we can arrange for that to happen, if you want," she explained.

I smiled. "You mean it?"

"I do," she nodded, kissing me.

We decided that since we had sweated so much, we needed another bath. So another bath we took, this time together, but nothing sexual had happened, not even when we went to sleep.

In the morning, however, when we got dressed but before we went for breakfast, I needed to give her something that I had intended to give her yesterday but we got so carried away with our passionate kisses and fervency that it had slipped my mind. Anyway, I reached into the pockets of my trousers and I conjured a silver ring with small heart in the middle, the classic symbol of love.

"Caspian, what is this?" She asked breathlessly, clearly taken aback by my gesture.

"This is a commitment ring," I explained with a sincere smile on my face. "It's a token of my love for you. It's a promise. I'm yours, only yours, and eternally yours. If you accept it and wear it, it means and shows that you're mine, only mine, and eternally mine."

"This is beautiful," she replied, still looking and sounding amazed. "Oh of course I shall accept it and wear it often," she nodded as I grinned and slid it onto her finger. I couldn't wait for both of us to be ready for me to put another ring on her finger. "Thank you so much, Caspian," she said heartily, beaming at me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kat."

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

Even though Caspian could stay with me in Selby for the morning, he couldn't for the afternoon since he needed to go back to Court for work. It had just been an hour or so since he had left and I was missing him very dearly already, frequently glancing at the promise ring he had just given me. We didn't get to meet very often since I was in Selby most of the time and he usually had to work in Cair.

Now alone, I treaded in the gardens and was reminded of the first time I got here at Selby Manor. I remembered Hermes the wounded falcon. He flew into my sight.

"My Lady," he chirped.

"Hermes. How is your wing? Has it healed completely from its previous injuries yet? Does it still hurt?" I inquired.

"Fully recovered, my Lady. I ought to fly longer distance and train myself into growing stronger now," he reported, sounding pleased. "Thank you, Viscountess Katrina. You saved me."

"You're welcome, Hermes."

"My Lady, may I ask why you look rather sad?"

"I'm not...sad; I'm just missing somebody," I shrugged.

"You mean His Majesty, my Lady?" He enquired. When I nodded, he continued. "What's stopping you from writing a letter to the King?"

"I don't want to trouble a messenger to travel to Cair and then have him or her go all the way back here, every single time a letter needs to be sent," I answered sadly.

"Well I shall not deny that it would indeed be quite troublesome for a human, but for a falcon, I wouldn't say the same," he chirped. Oh, I had never thought of that before. "So if it pleases Your Ladyship, I would like to repay your kindness with my service. I volunteer as your messenger to His Majesty the King. I can fly rather quickly and it will make my wing stronger."

"Oh, Hermes, you'd do that for me?" I broke into a smile.

"Of course, my Lady. You helped me once and I would like to help you in return. It would be an honor to serve Your Ladyship and His Majesty."

I was really giddy now, my mood now having been brightened by my falcon friend. "Thank you so much, Hermes! Do you think you can send a letter to Caspian today?"

"I am ready for my new job, my Lady," he said confidently.

"Then I shall write to Caspian right away," I smiled and went to my study.

* * *

 **(Newport Manor, Narnia)**

~Susan's POV~

It was nice to be able to have dinner somewhere outside of Court. I had gladly accepted my in-laws' invitations to dine at their residence. However, it was after agreeing to come over to have dinner with them that I had realized that I might be running into the last person I wanted to see: Lady Sophia Fletcher. I couldn't believe she would still be staying at Newport Manor even after the carnival had ended. The place did belong to Drinian and Beryl so I really didn't feel like telling them what to do or which guests they could accommodate, but I really hated her there.

After the meal, I excused myself from the dinner table, and went to my bathroom. But when I was on my way back to the dining hall, I saw that Sophia had just returned to the manor. I must've been incredibly fortunate that she wasn't joining us for dinner or here the whole time, and it was because of that that I was able to enjoy a meal with my husband and his family, but I still wasn't able to avoid her completely.

I pretended to not see her, because truly I did not want to see her. But she saw me, definitely, and wanted to talk. She greeted me with a hello, but did not deem it necessary to curtsy at me. I didn't demand it, because I didn't even want to deign to speak to her. But I turned around anyway, and she was smiling and all that, _so happy_ to see me.

"Lady Sophia," I uttered with a tight lip, trying to sound neutral and keeping to formalities.

"Aha, I didn't know you were having dinner here tonight. Had I known, I would've cancelled dinner with the merchants I was meeting up with just now. You know, the family business and all that. But if you're here, this must mean that Ty-Ty is too," she said. I wanted to set the manor on fire and chuck furniture at her when she called Tyrone that.

"No matter. It's a family dinner, and last time I checked, you're not part of the family," I replied, smiling but not genuinely. "Anyway, it's late, and my _husband_ and I should get going," I announced, turning on my heel to hurry back into the dining hall as swiftly as possible, just to get rid of her.

"Well, I'm coming with you. It would be impolite of me if I didn't at least give Ty a kiss," she said saccharinely. My eyes rolled all the way up to the ceiling. If I had my bow within reach, I would no doubt shoot arrows at her. I turned back to her and growled.

"You know, what would be really impolite, and in fact downright disrespectful and just irritating, is that you keep pestering us and not respecting that he's not your courter anymore. He's my husband now, and you'll do well to remember that." Anger was brimming in every word that I had uttered, but I would do well to maintain dignity and grace in my composure, rather than throw it all away like she did. I lashed out at Madeleine the other time, and look where that got me — Tyrone became friends with her. That annoyed me deeply, but at least Madeleine wasn't after my husband, so, whatever. I'd let her fuck whoever she wanted, even my brother. But with Sophia, it was different. Utterly different.

She raised her eyebrows flippantly. "Pardon me? Since when do you have the right to boss me around and tell me what I can and can't do?"

"Since it involves my husband. I know you want him. Of course you do. But I won't let you have him, because he's mine, and I'm not sharing him. Simple as that," I snapped.

"Look here, I really don't mean to sound as if I'm showing off, but I was acquainted with Tyrone way before you were. Regardless of who his wife is now, he's a part of my life. Even not as my courter anymore, he's my friend, and nobody can stop me from greeting my friend," she chirped self-righteously.

"Friend?! He doesn't see you as a _friend_. You know he was lying between his teeth when he introduced you to me as his 'friend'. He thinks of you as a mistake in his past that he's willing to throw away for me," I snarled at her. She was clearly offended by that and opened her mouth to whine, but I was going to shut her up. "For you to have once attracted Ty, you must've at least had some brains, even though I don't really see it right now. But I'm no fool either, and you can't deceive me. Don't think I can't see through all of that. You're not really here for the gypsy fair; you're just finding an excuse to hook up with him. And how convenient it is that you get to stay at his parents' house."

"Ah, but I do believe I'm free to visit Narnia, because it's a free country, isn't it?" She countered.

"Free to visit Narnia, but not to pester me and Tyrone!" I said hotly.

"Pester _you_?!" She argued. "I don't even want to see you! I just want Tyrone!"

"And there we have it. The truth," I folded my arms.

The man we were arguing over had emerged from the dining hall and paced toward us.

"Ty-Ty!" She said girlishly once she saw him, but he barely glanced at her and stood at my side.

"What's wrong?" He asked, frowning. "I keep hearing my name."

I decided to explain things to him later and confront Sophia first, since she was still here. "Many have wondered why I'm called the Gentle. But I can assure you, you won't find an answer to that, if you keep going after my husband and attempting to flirt with him," I warned. I might not need to raise my voice, but I could still frighten her.

"Let's just go," said Tyrone to me, shaking his head. "The carriage is ready."

* * *

 **(Selby Manor, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

As soon as Hermes had taken off, I decided to have tea with Chelsea. It was so nice that I could get her alone, since apparently her loathsome courter had gone to Kinross, Lavinia's dukedom. According to Chelsea, it was because the Courtenay family did trade with some firms based in Kinross so Everett was there checking on the business operations or something like that. Whatever. I didn't particularly care.

"I see you are in a good mood today," Chelsea remarked giddily. "Am I right in saying that something has happened between you and King Caspian? Since His Majesty did spend the night here in your bedroom after all."

"Maybe, maybe not," I said singsong, giggling.

"You did do the deed, didn't you?" She chuckled.

"Yes," I admitted, grinning.

"Well, congratulations! Welcome to the world of non-virgins; it really was about time," she guffawed. "But do tell me, Kat. How was that experience? Was it anything like how you had envisioned it to be?"

"Well..."

"Well you don't need to feel awkward; I did give you some tips on how to pleasure him down there, so..."

I laughed. "It was more pleasurable than I had thought it would be, for a first time. But I will admit that I am sore right now."

"That's normal. It's going to pass soon. I was sore too, after my first time. But I regret nothing. I love sex too much to regret it," she said joyously.

"Oh? May I ask you something about your first time? Did you...did you lose your virginity to your husband?" I asked curiously. "I'm sorry for being so straightforward, but...I just can't imagine doing it with a man almost 4 times your age. Is it even possible to...well..."

She sighed. "He...well he and I only slept in the same bed but nothing else happened, to be honest."

"Really? The marriage was never consummated?" My eyes widened.

"Never. But, Kat, please don't tell other people about it because technically it's not a valid marriage without a consummation, and so, if I was never validly married to Lord Wheaton, then I shouldn't even be called the Marchioness of Elsmere, and I wouldn't even be a Dowager. Worst of all, I'd have no title, because I'm a bastard. You must keep my secret, Katrina."

I nodded solemnly as she continued to explain. "Lord Wheaton had, surprisingly, no interest in sex at all. He used the term 'asexual' to describe himself. He only married me so that people would not ask questions or make up rumors about his sexuality. He was expected to take a wife and so he did, to shut others up. Of course, as a dutiful wife I cooperated and pretended that he was _wild_ in bed. And trust me, he and I had such a good laugh when I told the other ladies who used to relentlessly query after how our sex life was."

"Wow, I never expected that!" I replied. "Then how did you become such an expert in terms of sex?"

"Well, my husband did let me sleep with other men, as long as I was discreet about my affairs. He knew that I was young and that _I_ had needs," she answered. "in fact, he even helped me cover up my extramarital affairs."

"Then...who did you have an affair with?" I inquired.

Chelsea sat back in her chair. "You want to know who I gave my virginity to?"

I nodded.

"It was Darren."

I gasped. "You're serious?!"

"Yes. It was not perfect, since it was my first time, and his too, actually, but it wasn't bad either. A bit painful in the beginning. That's all," she commented.

"Same here," I chuckled. "But Caspian was...gigantic down there."

"Oh, my dear friend, there are _hundreds_ and _thousands_ of girls in Narnia who would sacrifice _everything_ to get in bed with King Caspian. You should enjoy it," she winked. "Did you and His Majesty take any...precautions though? I mean, I doubt you'd want a child so soon, for you are, regrettably, not wed yet."

"Err…well," I laughed a little awkwardly. "That thought had only crossed our minds at the last minute and so the method we had adopted was probably a bit unsafe…"

She knew what I was getting at, since she'd probably tried it before. "Then from now on, I can help you with birth control."

I beamed. "Yes, please. And thanks, Chelsea. I appreciate your help."


	71. Parties

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, optymalna, EC, Emma, Bella, InesS, CairParavel, CorinQueen, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, Evalin Ashryver, Emily, Connors, Narniafan, and all the other guests. :))**

* * *

 **(Selby Manor, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

The next day, Chelsea and I had decided to throw a party next week, on the nineteenth day of the ninth month of the year, for no particular reason. But it did coincide with my sister's birthday, so there couldn't have been a more perfect date. Now, it was time for the two hostesses — Chelsea and myself — to choose our dresses for the party.

"Kat, why are we hosting the party on the same day as your sister's birthday though? Because you know she's also having her own birthday party at Court, but don't you think you should be there as well?" Chelsea enquired.

I rolled my eyes. "Why? Do you feel sorry for Ines now?"

"No, that's not what I meant. But now that I know a bit of what it's like to have siblings," she sighed inwardly, thinking of her paternal half-siblings from Archenland, as well as of her stepsister in Calormen. "I really wish I could be at their birthday parties and that they could be at mine too. It's just sort of a family thing. And I'm sure your sister would want you to be there at her birthday party as well."

"Oh, really? Well, it's too bad for her, because _I_ don't want to be there at her birthday party. She needs to learn that she can't have everything she wants in life anyway," I said dismissively. "You know, instead of talking about her, let's just focus on doing something more fun, like choosing our dresses for _our_ party."

I was so thankful that I was a Viscountess now. All my life I had been wearing Ines' hand-me-down dresses. The worst thing was that she and I were of a similar size. If only I could have grown taller than her, then her dresses wouldn't fit me, and I could have my own dresses instead of having to wear her old ones. But now I was rich and I could afford expensive, extravagant dresses with fancy embellishments amongst other luxuries. For example, this emerald dress, with beaded cap sleeves, a ruched bodice, and a flowing skirt. I tried it on and looked myself in the mirror. Turning to Chelsea, I asked, "what do you think?"

"Ah, I like it. It looks good on you. Your arms are slim enough for those sleeves. His Majesty the King will be completely blown away by your look, I bet," she remarked.

"Thank you!" I grinned. "But what will _you_ wear? Something that'll impress your man and make him want you in all the hottest ways?" I wriggled my eyebrows at her.

"Ah, I don't need to impress Everett. He loves anything I'm wearing...or not," she winked.

"I'm not talking about _him_ , you know. I'm talking about _your man_ , Darren! He's going to be at the party. I've sent the entire Ridgeway family an invitation and they all said yes," I stated.

"Oh, I didn't know you invited him. Why did you, though?"

"Because it's my party at my place and I like him enough to want him as a guest," I answered simply.

"I don't understand why you hate Everett so much though. He's trying to be your friend and he's nice to you," she remarked.

I gawked at her. " _Nice_ to me?! Have you even seen the way he _talks_ to me?" I snorted. "I don't want his friendship. He's not the right one for you anyway. Trust me, Chelsea. He's just going to hurt you in the end."

"What makes you think so, Kat?" She inquired absentmindedly, running her fingers through the fabric of her skirt.

I scowled. "Come on, Chelsea. He's only courting you because he wants Elsmere. Not because he's truly in love with you. The marquessate is his only concern. He's so desperate that he's trying to betroth his firstborn to King Peter's firstborn. He doesn't love _you_. He loves the title, the lands and estates."

"And what if he proves you wrong, Kat," she mumbled, but I wasn't even sure if she herself was entirely convinced.

"I'd rather stand corrected. Because if he proves me right instead, you're going to suffer and I don't want that," I said cautiously. "Anyway, how did your trip to Archenland go? You've met your family."

"Yes; it was nice, I guess. Except for the fact that my father has been sentenced to death. I begged Queen Gilda to spare him, but Her Majesty wouldn't, which is, sadly, to be expected," she tried to shrug it off. "The law is hard but it is the law. What he did was very serious and must be dealt with severely. Their Majesties would definitely not make an exception just because a criminal's bastard daughter suddenly shows up to plead for his life. I suppose it already counts as mercy that he would be given a swift blow of the axe instead of a drawn out treatment of being hung, drawn and quartered," she shuddered and I did too.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said sympathetically and gave her a supportive hug.

"But I guess this is another reason why we need this party. So that we can forget about family members that are making us upset," she said, breaking into a smile, tentative at first but a wider and brighter one soon enough. "I say, let's drink booze and party hard!"

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

I was aware that today was Madam Ines' birthday, but I wasn't going to attend her birthday party because I had already accepted the invitation to _another_ party, in Selby, while my siblings were back in Cair Paravel. I was here in Selby Manor because its Viscountess, Katrina, was throwing a party on the same day as her sister's birthday. The Ridgeway family and I were invited, in addition to a whole lot of other courtiers. I hadn't seen Kat in a while!

Ever since my siblings and I had returned to Narnia, this was the first party that I had attended without them around. Back in my dynasties, I'd attend parties with my lady friends, and sometimes I might get lucky, and I would wake up in the morning finding myself in the same bed as a handsome nobleman that I had hooked up with the night before. Ah, the fun I used to get to have. I really missed those parties and right now I wished that I was old enough to have one night stands, but I was stuck in a 14 year old body and that meant I wasn't old enough for anything. Ugh. Not even alcohol!

I figured that it wouldn't hurt to just have one drink. Just one. I was about to go get myself one, but just when I was about to reach for that delectable goblet of light rum — I wondered if the servant would dare stop me — the hostess of the party herself had approached me.

"Your Majesty!" Katrina greeted me with a grin and a curtsy. "I'm so glad that you've decided to come to _my_ party instead."

I was aware of the rift between the two Farmington sisters. It was indeed a pity that they had a fallout, but I was going to leave it to them to sort it out. I just smiled at her and replied, "I'm glad you and Her Ladyship of Elsmere decided to invite me too."

And then Xavier appeared, with two goblets in his hands. He handed one to me and it was a goblet of coconut milk. I did drink it up, but I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He inquired. "I thought this was your favorite."

"My favorite non-alcoholic drink, yes, but I really wish I'm old enough to drink alcohol. I mean, I am entrusted with a country that people are counting on me to rule; people let me run a nation yet they wouldn't let me drink. What logic was this?" I said in slight frustration and annoyance.

Xavier felt sorry for me. I knew he did, since he knew I was much more mature than my current age. Kat, however, simply smiled. "You know, my Queen, this is my party, so," she snapped her fingers and a servant nearby, who was holding a tray of drinks, was beckoned over. She then took a goblet off the tray and offered it to me. "Feel free to drink whatever you want, here."

I beamed and accepted the goblet, but Xavier frowned. "Lucy...are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Your Lordship," Kat spoke. "With all due respect...my party, my rules."

"Yes, Xavier. Katrina is right. It's just tonight," I pleaded. I was about to add that I was not an addict like Duke Reginald but I decided that perhaps it would be insensitive of me.

My fiancé eventually relented and nodded. Then I turned to Kat and said, "thanks for the drink. You know I really miss you back at Court. I mean, Madam Greta is doing a great job, but I'd like to have my good ole lady in waiting around too."

She took a sip from her drink and replied coolly, "I know you miss me, Queen Lucy, but I'm a viscountess now and I don't have as much free time at hand as your maid in waiting does. I've honestly got better things to do than be a servant. I'd really rather leave the job of a handmaiden to poorer people, like my sister," she shrugged. "Anyway, I have to go now. So please, have as many drinks as you like, and enjoy yourselves." She curtsied at me and Xavier before turning on her heel.

I frowned. "You know, I can't believe she just said that. Katrina Farmington, my lady in waiting."

"It was kind of impolite, to be honest," Xavier remarked in disapproval.

"She wasn't like that when we first met her. She was sweet and nice and humble too. But ever since Caspian had given her the viscountcy, she's grown into a snobbish and impolite person. Extremely extravagant too, as you can see from the way this place is run, how lavish her parties are, and her fashion style," I pointed out. "And I know that she's just my part-time lady in waiting, but she hasn't once done her job well since she's moved away to Selby. It's not responsible of her. I don't want to make a move by directly removing her from my household because she hasn't gone that far yet and I don't have to react that way. But I do wish she'd do her job because she can do it well if and when she tries. But she just isn't trying."

"Do you think it's a mistake that she was given a title, then?" Xavier enquired.

"I hate to say this, but yes, I do think so," I admitted. "I understand why Caspian gave it to her in the first place though. She did fight for the Talking Animals' rights."

"Yes, and it's observed that Her Ladyship is really popular with the Talking Beasts. They're fond of her and look up to her, but perhaps that is because they don't see the side of her that she's just shown to us," he replied. "Nor do we get to see the side of her that she'd show to her lady sister if they were to have a confrontation."

"Goodness, I really don't have the time to care about the feud between her and her sister. Farmington business is not Pevensie business or Narnia business," I shook my emptied goblet. "Xavier, you see, I've finished my drink, and I'm still sober. You probably won't approve of it if I tell you I want my goblet filled and this time I want something with triple sec, so let's do something else. Let's dance."

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Madam Ines was turning 19 today. Everybody attending her birthday party was having a blast, but the birthday girl couldn't help but wish that her own sister dearest could be here as well. After all, this was the first ever birthday party that Kat had failed to attend. When Ines shared those thoughts with King Peter, he decided to find a way to cheer her up. Thus he brought her to his bedroom. She guffawed. "Why are we in your bedroom? Are you looking for sexy-times with me?"

He chortled. "Actually that wasn't what I had planned but if you're offering, I wouldn't mind."

"I'm just asking," she giggled as he led her to the balcony. From there, they could view the village, the beach, a part of the woods, and all of that did make her cheer up. More relaxed. It was a typical summer night, but also such an extraordinary one for the two of them.

"Feel better now?" He inquired. When she nodded in response, he continued. "That's not the only reason why I'm bringing you here though. I had something else in mind. I thought this place held emotional significance to us, even though I'll say that it _is_ a bit inaccurate, since we're in my balcony in Cair Paravel, rather than in my balcony in the Telmarine Castle."

"Should I have organized my birthday party at the Telmarine Castle instead of here then?" She asked.

"No, it's fine. It doesn't matter. Anywhere with you is fine," he commented. "Still, you get the idea, don't you?"

She recalled that his balcony in the Telmarine Castle was where they had their first kiss. She chuckled. "I haven't forgotten, you know. That night, for some reason, I found it in me to make the first move and kiss you first."

"Yes. It was such a magical night for me. That's why I thought that this would be the perfect place, and also the perfect day, to find it in me to make the first move," he explained. He then fished out a velvet box from his pocket and got down on one knee. Ines gasped and even took a step back out of pure astonishment. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and she had to cover her widened mouth with both her hands.

"And what I want to say is...will you marry me?"


	72. Put A Ring On It

**A/n: Thank you Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, optymalna, LOVEM, Connors, EC, CorinQueen, InesS, Bella, Emma, Emily, Narniafan, Guest, GoldenAgeNarnia, CairParavel, Sue, Anonymous, Evalin Ashryver, and all the other guests. ;D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

King Peter opened the box and revealed a strikingly beautiful ring. This stunning 18 carat white gold sapphire and diamond ring effortlessly fused classic and vintage-inspired designs to create a breathtaking effect. He had purchased the ring from one of the gypsies at the carnival last month. While he was trying to hide it in his pocket so that nobody could ask questions, he had bumped into two young boys: Clint Sutton and Lord Corin Courtenay. Still, Peter had managed to keep this a secret from everybody, including his most trusted siblings.

Madam Ines was astounded. "Oh my goodness," she said, her voice muffled. "Oh my goodness Peter this – good gracious – this is beautiful. This is so beautiful I just —" she exclaimed. "Yes. Yes," she nodded fervidly. "I will marry you, Peter, I love you."

As he rose to his feet, he slid the ring into her finger, and they kissed deeply. They made out in his balcony for a good while, for neither of them could get enough of each other. A while later, though, they did return to the party, and announced to everybody that they were now engaged.

* * *

 **(Selby Manor, Narnia)**

~Caspian's POV~

I was having a wonderful time at Kat's party here in Selby Manor. I loved the place. It wasn't large, but it was still a beautiful mansion.

I didn't know what to make of the fact that Kat had decided to throw a party on a day that just so happened to coincide with her own sister's birthday. I didn't like that Kat was not on good terms with Madam Ines, but I'd better just let them work things out on their own. Sooner or later they'd be able to put aside their differences and be close again, I was sure.

As I looked around casually, I found Kat chatting with Lucy and Xavier. My Kat looked absolutely ravishing in her emerald dress. I was enjoying myself at her party but at the same time I also could not wait for the party to be over so that I could take that dress off of her and take her again. Ever since our first night together, my fantasies of her had only grown wilder and more vivid. But as I contemplated, she had left her conversation with Lucy and Xavier to chat with Marchioness Chelsea instead, while one of the guests at the party, a nobleman, had approached me.

"Your Majesty," he bowed.

"Ah, my Lord, you are one of the three Holloway-Ridgeway brothers of Millville, right?" I replied.

"Yes, my King. I'm Darren, the middle one," he nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Marquess Darren. Are you enjoying the party tonight?" I inquired.

"Yes I am, King Caspian. I have no doubt it would be a great party, since it's Marchioness Chelsea who is co-organizing it. She's a lovely hostess," he grinned.

"Are you friends with Her Ladyship?" I enquired.

"Well...for the most part, yes, we are," he chuckled. It sounded like there was something more, but whatever it was, Marchioness Chelsea probably already had somebody else to fulfill it, as she had a courter, whose direction both Marquess Darren and I looked in. Marchioness Chelsea had just finished a dance with her courter, Lord Everett Courtenay, who approached us and bowed.

"My Lords," he said formally.

"Lord Courtenay. It's nice to see you here. How are you faring?" I asked politely.

"Very well, my King," he answered a bit perfunctorily, but did not direct the question back at me and Marquess Darren. Humph. I guessed he wanted to skip the small talk. "I have been informed by my lady courter that His Royal Majesty, the High King, is once again courting Madam Ines Farmington of Chippingford, the elder sister of..." he sighed, "Her Ladyship, the Viscountess of Selby."

"That's correct. Their courtship is back on again," I nodded, folding my arms. "Why the sudden interest in King Peter's love life, though?"

"I am told that the Elsmere was once promised to Madam Ines' firstborn before plans have changed. Does Elsmere, as a viscountcy, still belongs to His Majesty's firstborn, or does it once again revert to her firstborn now, King Caspian?" He inquired in slight disapproval.

I couldn't help but share a glance with Marquess Darren. I didn't quite like Lord Courtenay's character and attitude. But I replied anyway. "I chose not to offer it to Madam Ines once more. It is still up to the High King what His Majesty wishes to do with the viscountcy of Elsmere."

"I am glad to hear it then, Your Majesty. I was concerned that the deal I had with the High King was off due to a change in His Majesty's relationship status," he replied. "I simply want the best for my future children. I will not take their betrothals lightly."

"You want the best for them, or the best for you?" Marquess Darren snorted, shaking his head.

Lord Courtenay narrowed his eyes, clearly unhappy that somebody else butted in. "What is that supposed to mean, my Lord Ridgeway?"

"What I mean is, it's better for _you_ to have a child who will be a Prince consort or Princess consort, right?" Marquess Darren questioned distastefully.

Coolly and crisply I said to Lord Courtenay. "Your deal with His Majesty is safe and I believe King Peter intends to keep his word."

"Splendid, my King. Though I do wonder if the High King would be willing to accept a new deal in addition to the one previously agreed on," he replied.

"Another one?" I frowned.

"Yes, King Caspian. Previously, we agreed that if my firstborn and His Majesty's were both males, then my son would serve as the Prince's esquire. But if my firstborn and the High King's were both females, then my daughter would serve as the Princess' lady in waiting. And if our firstborns are of opposite genders, then they would be betrothed to each other. But now, I want all three to happen. King Peter is young and virile, while I am certain I can sire a brood of sons and daughters as well. Your Majesty is well aware of the fertility that runs in the Courtenay family, I'm sure," he stated.

"I doubt the High King will agree, to be honest," Marquess Darren murmured.

"I doubt your opinion is needed here, Your Lordship," said Lord Courtenay sardonically.

"None of us can speak for King Peter here. In fact, I'm not even sure why you're here talking to me when you should be in Cair Paravel instead if the High King is the person you seek. Still, you may feel free to put forward your ideas to His Majesty. But ask for too much and you may end up losing it all," I said didactically. "Consider yourself warned, my Lord."

He nodded, looking displeased. He decided to take his leave of us, so he bowed and was gone.

"Is it just me, or is he extremely unscrupulous?" I enquired.

"You're not alone, King Caspian. It's pretty obvious by now that he doesn't like Chelsea; he only wants Elsmere, the title and the estates and the land," Marquess Darren replied.

I nodded. "My lady courter has warned me about as much. She's also told me that she quite reckons that Marchioness Chelsea would make a better couple with you than with Lord Everett," I said as I looked in Lady Elsmere's direction, and Darren followed suit. We found that she and Kat were chatting.

"Well, I believe there are a number of other suitors that Chelsea would be better off with, compared to Lord Everett who is simply after her wealth," Darren shrugged. By now, as we looked on, Kat and Chelsea had noticed that we were admiring them from a distance, or as some Old Narnian folks would say, 'checking them out'.

"Ah, but Lady Selby didn't mean it like that. She's told me about the 'meaningful glances' and 'great chemistry' that you and her best friend share," I explained, but I was beginning to be distracted by the looks Kat was giving me. Clearly, there was desire. I tried, but I could not avert my gaze. "Katrina seems quite fond of the idea of you and Chelsea getting together as a couple," I mumbled.

"Really? I wasn't aware of that," he laughed. Our dialogue continued for a little while longer, but I couldn't pay attention to what he was saying anymore. Probably he had noticed that I was more focused on Katrina than on him. I couldn't help it. Really, I couldn't. I was taking glances in her direction more and more frequently, but she wouldn't look back at me. I wanted to stomp my foot in frustration. Eventually, Darren excused himself and left me being 'victimized' by the woman I wished I could bring to my bed right now.

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

After chatting with Queen Lucy and Marquess Xavier, I went off to find Chelsea, and I was glad that she was alone, and not pestered by her pesky courter. But to my dismay, I found that her pesky courter was, instead, pestering _my_ courter. I found him speaking with Caspian as well as Darren. However, he soon left the conversation, curtly, to my relief, so that Caspian might be purged of Everett's abominable presence.

As Chelsea and I chatted, I realized that she was a little bit tipsy. But at about the same time, we discovered that our men were staring at us. In admiration of course, because there was no doubt that Chelsea and I looked _good_.

"Let me teach you something," Chelsea said mischievously.

"Sure, Professor...Farnsworth? Or is it Seymour now?" I asked.

"Well technically it's Farnsworth-Grisham-Seymour, but any one of the three will do," she shrugged. "Anyway, take a good look at your lord courter. Eye him from head to toe like it's an inspection."

I did as I was told, but asked why.

"You'll see soon enough. It's one of the basics of Seduction 101," she said impishly. "Now meet His Majesty's gaze. He's chatting with Darren but he can't take his eyes off of you. Ooh, the way he's looking at you. It's like he's mentally undressing you already."

I smirked. "Well, I can totally mentally undress him right now."

"Very good. And I'm sure you'll get to actually undress him tonight, after the party, right? Surely you'll take your King to your bed, won't you, Kat?" She nudged me playfully.

"After the party?" I twirled a strand of my hair between my fingers absentmindedly, all the while keeping my gaze locked with Caspian's, although both he and I were speaking with other people. "Well, that depends," I said drawly. "If he's been naughty, he might get sent to bed earlier, as punishment."

Giggling girlishly at my insinuation, Chelsea nodded in approval. "Wise. I see that it's working, as his stare has grown more lascivious. But, now it's time to tear your eyes away from his, and flick a glance at his special region," she said expertly. I followed her instructions before giving him another seductive look. "Now look away," she instructed. "He continues to stare somewhat ravenously, but you mustn't cast a look at him. He will keep hoping that you'll glance at him, but if you don't give him that, he'll get frustrated and eventually he'll have to approach you. And then he's all yours."

"Did you invent these techniques all on your own?" I asked coolly, taking a sip from my drink. I could feel his lustful gaze on my back, which made me yearn for his touch.

"Not entirely on my own; I can't take all the credit for that. But I did combine my own experience with that of other ladies at court," she explained. "Hmm, your King is getting impatient now," she reported, sounding amused. "Taking more frequent glances at you."

"Do tell me if he's making his way over to us," I said.

"I will," she nodded, but then she giggled. "It seems Darren's noticed that King Caspian is more focused on you than their dialogue."

"I hope His Lordship wouldn't mind, then," I said singsong as I placed my emptied goblet on the tray a servant who had just walked past was holding.

"He wouldn't. He understands," Chelsea replied. "Ah, we detect action from His Majesty now. Enjoy, but make it quick, and don't forget to use protection. Leave the party to me," she said confidently and walked away to give me some privacy with Caspian who had now approached me. He came up behind me, in fact. He spoke.

"If you want sex, you could have just asked," he said playfully.

I turned around and replied puckishly. "I could say the same thing to you."

"Why must you tease me?" He asked half-heartedly as he drew me closer to him, our bodies pressed together.

"Haven't you asked me this before?" I raised my eyebrows. He was about to kiss me but I went on. "I don't need a reason though, do I?"

"True, but —"

"But you like this, that's why. You like being teased. You like being controlled. You like being...denied," I enunciated each word with such clarity that he wasn't the only one turned on; it had empowered me and I was turned on too. "I'll do whatever I want to you, whenever I want, and wherever I want," I smirked. "And you'll let me, you'll let me own you, because you want it too. Because you need it. Now, go to my room, take everything off, and wait for me," I commanded. "I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

 **A/n: Friendship between Caspian and Darren - yay or nay? ;D**


	73. Escapades

**A/n: Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, EC, optymalna, CairParavel, Bella, Emma, CorinQueen, GoldenAgeNarnia, InesS, Guest, Connors, Emily, Narniafan, Aslanmane, Sue, Anon, QueenLucyfan, Evalin Ashryver, and all the other guests for 1100 reviews! :DDD**

* * *

 **(Selby Manor, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

I, of course, took much longer than a minute to leave the party for sexy-times. By the time I was at the door to my bedchambers, I stood right outside and I heard my name, a faint call. I spun around but couldn't see anybody nearby. I heard my name again and when I listened closely, I could recognize the voice. It was coming from inside my bedchambers. Caspian moaning my name. I chuckled. I had told him to take his clothes off and wait for me, but it appeared he had already done more than I had ordered him to. He must have been a bit too impatient. I walked into my room and closed the door quickly, locking it. When he saw me, he gasped and froze. He was, as I had guessed, having some fun on his own.

I inspected him from head to toe, looking unimpressed, like nothing even surprised me anymore. He stared at me in both shock and uncertainty, perhaps expecting me to either punish him for starting without me, or allow him to finish, but I was about to do neither. And when I said nothing, only taking my clothes off, he looked concerned.

"Kat," he gulped. "I didn't mean to –"

"There's no need for explanations or apologies," I cut in crisply. I wasn't displeased, but I was pretending to be, just to see how he'd react to it. "I could just leave and let you get back to what you're doing."

"No, don't go yet," he said promptly and pleadingly.

"Then make me stay," I tempted, as I stripped naked. He only needed one hand to pleasure himself; he had better make his other hand useful. It seemed he had picked up on that as well. He kissed me while effectively backing me against the wall. I didn't mind it this time, because he was using his fingers on me now – well, finger – while his other hand continued to pump his length. I pulled him closer to me as I couldn't get enough of him, and kissed him back, responding fervently. He, in turn, responded by sliding another digit inside of me. It seemed Caspian was a wonderful multitasker. I was squirming and writhing by the time he added a third digit. And when he brought me to my high, I went weak, and my knees felt like jelly, therefore I grasped his shoulders and leaned on him for support as I exclaimed in ecstasy. He had removed his fingers from me but my womanhood still throbbed. Oh, goodness. That feeling. I gasped softly and pressed my lips to his neck. I could feel vibrations in his throat, followed shortly by a guttural growl. He was close. I couldn't let him make a mess on the floor; it simply wasn't an option. So I had to hastily drop to my knees and take him into my mouth, but I wasn't quick enough, as some of his load had splattered on my cheek, which I had cleaned, before the rest could shoot into my mouth. Thank goodness none of it landed on my hair; it would have been tragic otherwise. Ah, I should have tied up my hair beforehand. Caspian would probably object to it, as I knew he liked to pull my hair and call me nasty names when we got dirty, but I was sure he wouldn't be complaining by the time I led him to the culmination of his passion.

I rose to my feet when he was done. No need to stay on my knees for longer than necessary since I was not the submissive one here. I needed to speak, so I swallowed and motioned for him to lie down on the bed as I mounted him. It just so happened that I had left my scarf on my pillow. A wicked thought crept into my mind and Caspian could detect it, based on my facial expressions. But I wanted to be creative and I wanted us to do some experimenting in bed. I leaned down to kiss him but was actually reaching for the scarf so that I could tie his wrists together. When he realized what I had done, he was already too late. He tugged on it and struggled, but of course to no avail. He kept trying, but I had lowered myself onto him and slid down onto his throbbing rod. My hips moved rhythmically as if they had a mind of their own; it didn't require any logical thought. Only raw desire and heavy touching that made lovemaking what it was. By now he had realized that resistance was futile, and that he'd stay this way with his hands bound above his head until I saw it fit to free him from these restraints. He did growl in slight annoyance at first, but I was confident that I could make him like it. Normally he'd run his hands all over my body as I rode him, but this time he could only watch. Ooh, how fun was that. It even spurred me on and made me ride him faster, which intensified the pleasure for me, and probably for him too as he hissed in bliss. He could go ahead and try and say that he didn't enjoy this, but he and I both knew he'd be lying, and liars couldn't get away without a punishment. Would he want that? Well, I guessed that depended on what form the punishment took.

As I swiveled down, his length could glide against the walls and muscles of my tunnel. And since the slow, controlled motions would not wear us out the way fast, up-and-down thrusts would, I had a feeling the two of us should have saved this for a long session of intense intimacy. Yet this was not the occasion, since we were supposed to get back to the party as soon as possible. I was preparing him for the slow burn, but for my own pleasure I had other plans. As I was quite literally sitting on his member, he had no choice but to bury himself deep inside of me, as deep as he could go, which meant that he could hit my pleasure spot with ease. It turned my climax into an otherworldly experience and sent tingles to every part of my body and skin. I could not stop it; I could only immerse myself in the extreme pleasure and express through my moans how much I was enjoying this.

Perhaps because he was seeing me like this, he was on the brink of orgasm as well, but that was exactly when I knew I had to stop. In perfect control of what was going on in our bedroom sessions, I lifted myself off him and hopped off the bed. He let out a cry of what I supposed was pain as he was denied his high, when I knew that he was almost there. He couldn't even bring himself there because I had had his hands immobilized. He pleaded and begged with me, and actually it was working, but I had cruelly said no to him and refused to show him mercy. He was getting frustrated and it was pretty amusing for me to see him worked up like that, actually.

Keeping him bound and powerless, I proceeded to put my clothes back on, remaining indifferent to his pleas. Once I was fully dressed, I fixed my hair and got ready to leave my bedchambers as our little intermission had come to an end.

"Kat?" He said impatiently. "Aren't you going to free me from these restraints?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What kind of attitude is that?" I questioned. "I had rather thought that by now you'd have realized that you're a naughty King."

"Is that why you won't release me?"

I stifled a giggle. "Was the pun intended?"

"It's not funny, actually," he growled.

"Oh, on the contrary, it is funny. I love seeing you like this. I think I'll keep you this way for a bit, while I get back to the party. Don't worry though. I'll be back for more as soon as the party's ended," I said singsong. "Ta-ta for now, Caspian. That's what you get for starting your own little party without me or my permission. Oh, and try not to make too much noise, or I'll have to keep you gagged as well."

He protested, but I paid him no attention. A mischievous smile grew on my face as I knew that the image of Caspian tied to the bed would keep me entertained for a great long while. It was time for me to rejoin the guests downstairs at the party in the ballroom.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Mitchell Sutton was invited to Madam Ines' party to celebrate her 19th birthday. This was the first time he had been inside the walls of Cair Paravel, and he loved the place. It was exquisite and he felt welcome here too. He was particularly glad that Duchess Madeleine was invited to the birthday party as well, so that they could meet again. They'd been hanging out from time to time, but there was only tension, no intimacy yet. This time, she approached him and handed him a drink.

"Had this brewed especially for you," she said with a grin.

"Thank you, Lady Bleckley."

"Is this your first time here in Cair Paravel?"

"Yes, Your Grace, it is," he nodded. "I've always heard my sister Sonya talk about how amazing this place is. And indeed it is beautiful. I see what she means now, and she's right."

"Well, there's a part of the palace that she hasn't been to yet, I'm sure," she said mysteriously.

"Oh? I wouldn't be surprised, Your Grace, since this is a big place. But where, in particular, would that be, Lady Bleckley?" He inquired, placing the goblet on the counter as he finished the drink.

"My chambers," she answered somewhat seductively, lowering her voice not because there were people around who could hear exactly every word they were saying but because she had meant those words for _him_ and only him to hear.

"Ah," he beamed, getting the hint. "I'm sure not many people have had the privilege of visiting Your Grace's guest chambers before."

"But I could give you a tour of that special venue if you'd like," she offered.

"Is that an invitation now, Lady Bleckley?" He asked teasingly. "Because I thought you'd never ask."

"You could have invited me to _your_ bed instead, but you didn't send me an invitation either. How rude," she said, giggling.

"That's because my mother has raised me to be a gentleman, Your Grace. I didn't want to press a lady if she's shown no hint of wanting me in her bed," he replied humorously.

"Why, I believe I'm about to give you more than just a _hint_ of wanting you in my bed," she replied, inching closer to him. "Because hints don't satisfy me. I'm not easily satisfied. Can you satisfy me, _Monsieur Sutton_?"

"I would gladly do so to the best of my ability." He was zestful and eager, but didn't want to draw too much attention even though the sexual tension between them was not unobvious. "Now give me a tour of the special venue, won't you, Your Grace?"

"Right now?" She teased, but they were moving toward the doors of the ballroom already. "Can't you wait till the party's over?"

"I don't think so, Lady Bleckley. Our real party's just getting started," he winked.

She smiled and took his hand, leading him past corridors and down hallways to a staircase that they climbed up. They stopped at a door and was about to start their own little party when they decided that they couldn't wait anymore. He had pushed her against the wall, and their lips pressed against each other's. They didn't expect their first kiss to be as passionate as this one. Their fervency escalated, their kisses were deepened, and their bodies were on fire, so hot that they had to take their clothes off as quickly as they could once they were inside her room and the door was locked. The tour of the room was a poorly done one, as they had wound up in her bed fairly quickly without visiting other tourist attractions. But Mitchell decided to let that pass, since there was something else requiring his most urgent attention. He didn't get to explore the room that night, but he did get to explore Madeleine's body, and she did the same with his, and neither of them was complaining by the end of the night. She was very much satisfied with his performance; he was more than happy to occupy the spot next to her in bed for the night.

* * *

 **A/n: What an intense chapter! Thoughts? :P**


	74. The Morning After

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, Emma, Bella, EC, QueenLucyfan, Guest, Anon, CairParavel, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, InesS, Sue, CorinQueen, Emily, Narniafan, optymalna, Evalin Ashryver, and all the other guests. :DDD**

* * *

 **(Selby Manor, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

When Viscountess Katrina rejoined the banquet, she could be considered lucky as nobody was paying attention to her, or querying after where King Caspian was. She couldn't have him know that he was presently naked and tied to his bed. Instead, all eyes were on Marchioness Chelsea. She was dancing on a table instead of on the dance floor, with a bottle of Pernod in her hand. Not a goblet of it, but the entire bottle, and she took a swing from it occasionally, while her hips swayed to the rhythm of the music. The guests at the party were muttering among themselves and exchanging comments about Chelsea's erratic behavior.

"Kat!" She squealed once she caught sight of her best friend. She jumped off the table dangerously, causing a few goblets to fall off and their contents to be spilt on the floor, but she did not care. She might not even be aware of the spillage. She only rushed to Kat's side and with a squeaky voice she said, "how nice of you to join us! How was your private moment with your lord courter?" she snickered, winking and wriggling her eyebrows at Kat, causing the Lady Selby to feel a bit awkward, but Chelsea was not the least embarrassed. Her sniggers, it appeared, had now evolved into a full-on paroxysm of laughter, and she could not stop.

"Oh no. I did not sign up for this," Kat said under her breath, shaking her head. Deciding that her friend was too drunk, she had decided to distract the guests first. Meanwhile, Chelsea's own courter, Lord Everett, had grabbed Chelsea's shoulders tightly and was shaking her, causing her laughter to cease gradually. "Stop this, right this instance," he gritted his teeth and snarled. "Why are you like this? You're embarrassing me."

"You're...you're hurting me," Chelsea said, reacting a bit slowly, but she wasn't lying. "Ouch."

"Shut up," Everett snapped. "Do you have any idea what a fool you've made of yourself? You're also humiliating _me_ , and making _me_ look bad in front of all these courtiers. Be serious."

"Be serious?!" Chelsea frowned. "But I'm at a party! I'm not allowed to do anything but have fun at parties!" She said drunkenly, jumping up and down whilst trying to retract her arm from her courter's tight grip, but to no avail.

Everett was able to drag Chelsea away from the ballroom by force when Marquess Darren showed up just in time. With an adequate amount of force, Darren pushed Everett out of the way. "Let me handle this," he said calmly.

Everett looked indignant and shoved Darren out of the way instead. "I know how to handle my lady courter. You stay out of this, Ridgeway."

Darren sighed. "I've seen her like this before and I can get her to recompose herself. Trust me."

"I know what to do," Everett said defensively.

"Do you? I don't think so," Darren said critically.

"I don't give a fuck what you think. I don't need you here," Everett spat.

" _Chelsea_ needs me here," Darren iterated.

"You're no fun," Chelsea piped up and poked Everett's chest, before leaning onto Darren.

"Chelsea, give me that bottle," Everett ordered.

"No," she drawled. "Get your own drink," she said as she drank from the bottle, taking big gulps.

"Dammit, give it here," Everett just snatched the bottle from Chelsea. Then he stormed off, marching away briskly. Darren took this chance to whisk her off to her own room so she could sit down, but it took him a lot of convincing. She wailed and whined and complained to Darren about Everett taking her bottle away, even calling the bottle her 'most prized possession, handed down from generation to generation', until he handed her another bottle. It contained water only, but he didn't tell her so. She did indeed have too much to drink and she would feel very dehydrated with a bad headache soon if she didn't drink some water now. Darren knew this as it happened countless of times with his father, Duke Reginald.

"What is this?" She asked singsong. "Is it peach schnapps?"

Darren shook his head. "I'm not telling you. You drink it and tell me."

Chelsea went ahead and drank from it, making gargling and slurping noises deliberately, thinking it'd be fun. Then she spoke. "It's dry gin," she announced grandly. "It's dry gin!" She said, sounding thrilled for no particular reason. "Oh, Darren Holloway-Ridgeway you're a cute little sugar cube. I want to mash you," she said nonsensically. "I'm gonna mash you lightly at first, and then I'm gonna garnish you with a cinnamon stick, with a dash of grenadine. And then I'm gonna put you in an old fashioned goblet so that you can make friends with the condensed milk."

"Alright, very flattered, but no thank you," Darren said calmly, sitting down next to Chelsea and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Gradually, after some time, she really seemed to have calmed down. He discovered that she had fallen asleep. Taking the bottle of water away from her and placing it on the counter in her room instead, he tucked her into bed and left her chambers discreetly, to fill Kat in on what had just happened.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

The next morning, I woke up pretty early, considering that last night's party did end pretty late. But I needed to monitor the construction progress of the two huts in the village this morning, and I needed to be on time.

After breakfast, I got ready and braided my hair in my room. When I looked myself in the mirror I couldn't look away from my shiny engagement ring. I really wanted to be with Peter now but he was probably still asleep. When I walked down the hallway, I crept into his room and I found that I was right; he was still sound asleep. He was so cute in his sleeping state, a sight I had never got to witness before. He was lying on his stomach, with his right cheek buried in the pillow. I was counting down the days till I could see him like this every day and I could wake up next to him.

I decided to give him something pleasant to wake up to, but I would stay discreet enough to not wake him. I left him a note. I knew, the last time I did that, it turned out to be a catastrophe, but this was not Kat, this was Peter. He wouldn't overreact.

I tiptoed out the room and closed the door and gently as possible. As I passed another corridor, I found a male figure leaving a room that I had recognized as Madeleine's bedchambers. I almost gasped when I got closer and saw that it wasn't just any male figure. Normally I wouldn't care who Madeleine had slept with, except when it was Peter, but this time it was Mitchell. Ah, so that must be where he had been the whole night. He had me and Sonya looking around for him all night long, ever since my engagement was announced. Sonya and Marquess Ruben needed to notify Mitch that they were going back to Ridgeway Manor to retire for the night. We all thought that Mitch had already left and gone home to rest but now I supposed he did anything but rest last night during the party.

I approached Mitch. "Good morning," I said brightly. "I was about to ask you if you slept well, but I think I know now that you did."

"Good morning. And yes, I did sleep well," he said gaily as we walked to the village together.

"Does this mean that you and Madeleine are together now? Or is it just a one night stand? Perhaps a one night stand that you two intend to repeat over and over again?"

"Well, I never thought I'd be saying this, but...I'm courting a Duchess," he chuckled in delight. "But, while I was away, at the party last night...what did I miss?"

"Your sister wanted to notify you that she was taking her leave with your brother in law. But apart from that, you missed this," I flashed my new ring at him.

"Whoa," he exclaimed. "Looks like somebody's getting married soon, huh?"

I laughed along with him. After a while, we reached our destination and had a look at what condition the two huts were in now. The construction work was on schedule, and I was really glad and relieved that I was having some success with gaining popularity with the people this time.

* * *

 **(Selby Manor, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Contrary to her hyperactivity the night before, Marchioness Chelsea was completely lethargic and anhedonic this morning. She refused to eat anything or do anything or see anyone, not even Viscountess Katrina. She didn't lock herself in her room, but she refused to open the door. The servants helplessly stayed away, and Kat tried to cheer her best friend up but to no avail, while Lord Everett gave his courter an even harder time by admonishing her for her behavior last night and this morning. Eventually he had to be kicked out of the room by the owner of the mansion, but Chelsea remained numb and expressionless. Kat was helpless, however, and she didn't know what to do. But help was on its way and Marquess Darren was here to the rescue. He had just arrived at Selby Manor, wanting to check on Chelsea after putting her to sleep last night. Kat explained to him her strange behavior this morning despite Chelsea was sober.

"She's still in her room right now? Has she had breakfast yet?" Darren inquired.

"She's still in her room. I tried telling the maid to serve breakfast in bed to Chelsea but she sent the maid away and the food was untouched," Kat reported anxiously. "She's never been this way before. Is she alright?"

"I don't have an explanation for this. But she has been this way before," said Darren. He had known Chelsea for a longer time than Kat had, and therefore he had seen Chelsea at her best and worst already, many times. Kat listened intently and ushered Darren into Chelsea's room to see what he can do.

Everett came out from his room and frowned. "What's _he_ doing here?" He questioned, folding his arms. "How come _he_ gets to be in _my_ courter's room?"

Kat didn't like his unfriendly tone. She scowled, "he's here because he's doing what you have failed to do."

"Oh? And what might that be, Farmington?" He inquired icily.

"Be the man that Chelsea needs, and give her the love and care she deserves," Kat said scornfully before walking away, giving Darren and Chelsea some privacy.

Chelsea was sitting on her bed idly, pulling her knees up to her chest. She was still wearing her nightgown and felt no need to change into her day clothes.

He walked toward her and once he was close enough, she hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. He wrapped his arms around her too, kissing the top of her head and lightly combing her tousled hair with his fingers. They stayed like this for a while without exchanging any words. They were content to be just like this, in each other's arms. But eventually she pulled back and looked at him quite innocently.

"How are you?" He enquired tenderly and sat down on the side of the bed next to her.

"I don't know," she answered, but wasn't really answering. "I feel terrible but...mostly I just don't know how to describe this...nothingness inside. It's empty. Hollow. I have no energy."

He sighed, but smiled sympathetically at her, massaging her shoulders.

"Did Kat send for you?" She inquired.

"She would've, but I decided to drop by because I wanted to check on you and see how you were doing after...the way you were last night. But she is worried about you. She's never seen you like this before, after all."

She sighed. "I remember drinking a lot but I know it's not the alcohol making me act this way. If it's the alcohol, I would wake up at noon with an awful hangover, and I wouldn't have recollection beyond hazy details of what I did the night before. But I remember what I did quite clearly and my head isn't hurting. And I am really ashamed of myself. What would the courtiers think of me now? What bad names are they calling me now? Even Everett is mortified."

Darren shook his head. "I don't care about them. I care about you. And they all need to cut you some slack. Let's not burden ourselves with how other people feel about you now. I'm only concerned with how _you_ feel and what _you_ need. Katrina told me that you haven't eaten anything yet. Aren't you hungry?" He enquired.

She shook her head. "Not really."

"It's not healthy if you skip your breakfast though," he said gently.

"But I don't want to go outside. I just want to be here. With you. Could you stay with me, please?" She requested.

He hesitated, but when she promised that she'd eat after a while, he nodded agreeably as she motioned for him to lie down beside her and cuddle with her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Soon enough she was asleep and so was he.


	75. Peter

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, Narniafan, Emily, QueenElenaofnarnia, CairParavel, Bella, Emma, EC, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, Connors, InesS, CorinQueen, Anon, Sue, Guest, Evalin Ashryver, and all the other guests. :DDD**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

I opened my eyes and rolled over, conveniently getting out of bed and dragging my feet to the windows so I could pull the curtains open. The brightness had made me squint but I also caught the little note on my nightstand. I smiled as I read it, recognizing my fiancée's handwriting. It was a lovely way to start a morning.

I went to the dining room, ready to have breakfast. Susan and Tyrone were already there, and even Madeleine was. I knew that Ines wouldn't be here because she was in the village, but I was a bit disappointed – more unused to it though – to not see Lucy and Caspian here, because it reminded me that they weren't here at Ines' birthday party last night. Instead, they were in Selby with Katrina. Still, it was their decision. I hoped they had fun.

"Good morning, everybody," I said with a smile anyway and sat down as we dug in.

"Good morning," said Su. "You look to be in a good mood this morning, brother."

"That's because I _am_ in a good mood. It's the first ever morning I can wake up to a nice little note from my future wife," I explained.

"Future wife?" Madeleine inquired, looking very curious. When she received nods of confirmation, she grinned. "Ah, _félicitations_ , Peter."

" _Merci beaucoup, madame_ ," I beamed.

"I guess it's also partly thanks to _moi_ that your wedding night should prove to be an...interesting one," she winked.

"Well, yes, thank you for that too. It's not every day an ex-bedmate of mine volunteers to teach my future wife what she needs to know about the art of lovemaking," I chuckled.

"Wait, you're Ines'...'sex advisor' now?" Susan asked Madeleine, her mouth slightly agape.

" _Oui, oui_ ," Madeleine answered like it was the most natural thing in the world to say, with a light shrug, even. "I am familiar with your brother's preferences in the bedroom, and if Peter here is to have a...fulfilling marriage with Madam Ines, who, at the moment, is not as well-versed in the arts of love as we lot are, then she will need someone to give her a heads-up about the details that she ought to be aware of before she...gets married. Don't you think so, Queen Susan? I mean, after all, this is in Peter's best interests."

Susan frowned and exchanged glances with Tyrone who shrugged and said casually, "I guess Her Grace is right."

"But there's something else I'd like to query after, Madeleine," I spoke. "Where were you last night? When Ines and I announced the news of our engagement. I couldn't find you, and Ines couldn't either. She even told me that Mitchell Sutton was nowhere to be seen as well. What's up?"

"Wait, Mitchell Sutton? As in Ruben's brother in law?" Tyrone enquired. "Were you two..."

"Guilty," Madeleine admitted, giggling slightly.

Susan rolled her eyes but not in disapproval. "You just don't waste any time, do you?"

"Not everybody prefers to wait, or _can_ wait, till they are wedded to be bedded," Madeleine shrugged and pursed her lips.

"What is this supposed to mean?" Ooh. That tone. Susan was not happy. I knew Madeleine didn't mean any offense because there was no way she could have known what Susan and Tyrone chose to do or chose not to do before their wedding, but Susan had never been particularly fond of Mad.

"Su," I cut in. "She didn't mean it like that." I knew how women could easily turn a few harmless lines into a full-on heated argument and I did not want that to happen right now. Not now, not ever, in fact.

"If you say so," Susan huffed dismissively. "What I don't get is how you and Ines can get even get along. Like, is there no awkwardness, whatsoever, between the two of you? I mean, since you did screw my brother, and you boasted about it —"

"Did I…?" Madeleine frowned.

"And she's about to get married to him. I could never tolerate being in the same palace as Tyrone's ex," she blurted. Tyrone froze a little awkwardly but kept drinking his tea. Su continued. "It's just rather...amazing to me how you can turn this into a...well, an educational thing."

"It was just sex. No big deal," Madeleine replied breezily. "It's not like I was stealing Peter from Ines. Although I understand why that can be easily misconstrued. But I'm not one to pay too much attention to what other people think of me. It's not going to change me."

"Exactly. Besides, I don't see why there needs to be any awkwardness between Madeleine and Ines, since — I'm sure you remember, Su — back in our dynasty, when you started a relationship with whatshisname even after he and Lu had had a one night s—"

I was cut off mid-sentence when Susan had kicked the table so hard that our fried eggs on our plates almost could have flipped themselves. "Whoa," I said quietly. "Easy, Su. The past is the past."

"Then let's not talk about him," she shot me the most angelic smile she could plaster on her face. It was sweet but also scary.

Madeleine changed the topic sensibly. "Speaking of your little virgin fiancée," she said to me. "Will she need to undergo training of any sort — and not the sexual kind — before she can become Queen consort? When I was little and was staying at the court of King Caspian IX, I was more or less groomed to be the Queen consort to Caspian X because I had all the qualifications. Highborn, check. Family connections to a royal house, check. Fluent in multiple foreign languages, check. Dowry, check. Knowledge in history & geography, politics & diplomacy, economics & finance, et cetera, check. How do you plan to make up for what Ines Farmington lacks?"

"You know, you're not wrong for saying any of that, but your tone really makes you sound a bit snobbish," Tyrone said gently. "Like you're showing off."

"Oh? But these are just facts, King Tyrone. I'm not showing off," she said honestly.

"You are related to the royal house of Terebinthia?" Susan asked. Now why'd she be interested in that?

"Indeed. Related to the Queen, though. Not to the King. That's why I'm not royal," Madeleine explained.

I spoke. "I will be arranging for Ines to have some lessons before we get married. I'd like her to be prepared to step into this new role. We should really begin to think about it and coach her. She should know what she's signing up for."

"And have you chosen a wedding date yet? I can't wait," Susan chimed in.

"We are thinking about getting married on my birthday," I answered.

"That means there's still more than half a year's time for Ines to learn to be a ruler," Tyrone replied.

"Correct," I nodded.

"Perhaps then I could teach her Terebinthian? I don't suppose a woman of her station knows many foreign languages," Madeleine offered.

"Oh, sure. That would be nice. Thank you again, Madeleine," I beamed.

"How'd you like me to help?" Tyrone volunteered.

"Your area of expertise would be economics and finance right? You could help Ines with that," I suggested.

"Lu and I could teach her geography, I suppose," said Susan.

"Girls can't carry a map inside their heads though," I joked.

"That's because we actually have something in them!" Susan replied as we laughed.

"Alright, you and Lu can be in charge of that. And history as well," I said in agreement. "Then I guess that leaves me and Caspian with politics and diplomacy, since I don't suppose Ed and G can be around."

"True, but I guess we should leave that to Caspian, since if we count on you to teach Ines anything, you two would just end up making out and not get anything done," Madeleine pointed out humorously.

"On the contrary she and I might get something else done," I winked at her.

"You better," Madeleine uttered.

"That is actually true," Tyrone piped up. "As in ending up making out and hardly focusing on what I need to learn. Su can attest for that," he said, turning to her. "Wasn't that what's happened when you tried to explain to me the consequences of the revolution at Berrien?"

She raised her eyebrows at him as if in disapproval, but she was actually chuckling. "Yes, we did end up making out, but it wasn't a revolution; it was a failed movement, and it's called McLaughlin's rebellion. It resulted in 346 casualties, amongst which 27 were civilians who had nothing to do with the rebellion or whatever McLaughlin was plotting. Soldiers set the mansion on fire, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The archives are stored in the library at the Telmarine Castle if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Tyrone Harrington," she finished sassily.

"That's my wife," Tyrone said, wearing the proudest grin on his face. "Her Most Learned Majesty, Susan the Scholar."

"And that's my husband," Susan giggled. "His Most Forgetful Majesty, Tyrone the Inattentive."

"Alright, you two. Get any cuter and I'll have to urge the two of you to get a room," I laughed.

In the end, when breakfast was finished, the sweet couple had to go for a council meeting, Madeleine was going to head to Sutton Manor for seconds because she was no less satiable now than she was when she was with me, while I went to my own office.

* * *

~Caspian's POV~

I left Selby Manor with Lucy in the morning. Last night, Kat was a merciful mistress and did give me what I wanted. I would have stayed the day with Kat but I had public court which meant I wouldn't get much time alone in my office in the afternoon today, which was why I wanted to get things done in the morning before I'd have lunch. Therefore, when my carriage arrived at Cair, I headed to my office first. But when I passed by Peter's office I was reminded of my conversation with Lord Everett Courtenay yesterday evening at Kat's party. I decided that I had better have a quick word with Peter about it first, before I get to paperwork.

"Hey, Pete," I said casually, taking a seat.

"Hey," he said cheerily. "I've got some good news."

"You do? I've got some bad news, unfortunately, so you better go first and tell me," I replied.

"Sure. I'm engaged now," he said with a proud grin on his face.

"Ah, congratulations!" I beamed. "I'm happy for you. And I totally understand why this is good news for you. Don't say it; let me guess — it's because you get to have _me_ as your groomsman, isn't it?"

"Of course!" He smiled. "But what's your bad news?"

I told him about Everett's rather outrageous suggestions last night, and also about the way, I had later learned, he was treating his lady courter, Marchioness Chelsea. As I had expected, Peter was displeased.

"My goodness. How much greedier can he get?! He can go ahead and put forward his proposals to me in person, but really, I am inclined to say no. If every courtier does that to me, who am I supposed to say yes to?" He huffed.

"Then thank goodness not every courtier is suggesting that. But he's the first, so maybe he thinks he has the first mover advantage?" I shrugged.

"I recognize his claim to the marquessate of Elsmere since his great-grandfather was after all the 7th Marquess of Elsmere. But I don't see how a betrothal between my firstborn and his could benefit me or my nation in any way. I mean, sure, he's from the House of Courtenay; even the name inspires reverence instantly makes everybody think about how ancient this bloodline is and how wealthy this family is. But Narnia's royal houses do not desire or require an alliance with the Courtenay family. I'm really having second thoughts about making the deal with him the other day," he shook his head.

I nodded. "As you know he's courting Kat's best friend, the Dowager Lady Elsmere. And last night...I don't know if they've had a row or what but he was treating her pretty harshly. I mean, she was drunk and behaving rather unbecomingly as well, but that's no excuse for the way he acted toward her. He really is just using her to get Elsmere. Have you officially turned the marquessate into a viscountcy yet? I'm actually not sure — but anyway, if his claim to Elsmere is so strong, then why does he feel the need to court the widow of the last marquess?"

"That's because his claim isn't actually as strong. Or at least, he isn't first in line to inherit the marquessate," Peter revealed.

"What? Who's ahead of him then?" I inquired, surprised.

"His first cousin once removed, Lord Corin Seymour-Courtenay. Apparently a cousin to Madam Abigail," he explained.

"Oh? Isn't that...the envoy that Ed sent from Archenland?" I recalled.

"Yes. She's also one of G's handmaidens," he said. "This Lord Corin Courtenay, he's only 5 years old, but he's the one who's first in line to the marquessate, so for Everett to be one step closer, young Lord Corin must renounce his claim to the marquessate," he explained. "Yes, I did do my research. I'll admit I'm biased, because you know that the surname Courtenay would catch my attention."

"Right. I see. But what will you do about Lord Everett now?" I enquired.

"I'm not sure. We'll see. It's really not a big deal to let his future son be an esquire to mine, or for his future daughter to be a lady in waiting to mine, but my children will be royal princes and princesses which means they are political tools. I just want to save them up as potential matches in international alliances and keep more pawns in the game. It's just how diplomacy works," he answered.

I nodded in agreement. As we chatted, a part of me kept wondering if my future children would get to marry for love like I could with Kat, or if there ever would come a time when I had to barter them off for alliances to strengthen Narnia. I really hoped it wouldn't come to that, for I knew that it might not end well, like my failed engagement-alliance with Gilda. But I guessed I'd better not worry ahead of things. It was time for me to readjust my mindset and get to work as King.


	76. Treason

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, CorinQueen, Sue, Anon, CairParavel, InesS, Guest, Emma, Bella, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, Emily, Narniafan, Evalin Ashryver, and all the other guests. :)**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

Finally the huts had been completely rebuilt and were habitable again, which gave me some time to get back to my hobby: sewing. I'd always liked embroidery and knitting things, and one of my most recent works was a tunic I had made for my fiancé. Today I had decided to give him the shirt.

I was let into his room right away. "Hey. I'm here because I wanted to give you something," I smiled.

"Oh, how I wonder what that might be," he murmured before pulling me into a kiss. It seemed that was what he was more inclined to do than chat today.

I had lost track of how long we had been kissing for now. Reality only kicked in briefly when I found him lifting the tunic he was originally wearing about his head, his hair getting a little messy in the process. But more importantly _I_ was the one urging him to take his shirt off and tugging at it so that he'd get it out of the way more quickly. Next thing I knew was that he had whisked me to the bed and lied me down on it. I gasped but couldn't say anything; he was kissing me so deeply, not just my lips, but he had moved to kiss my neck now. He was about to proceed to kiss my collarbone when I tried to sit up and speak.

"Peter," I said in a daze. "I mean I wanted to give this to you. See, I made this for you." I handed the tunic to him.

He accepted it and grinned, but laughed when he realized that I had only been unclothing him because I wanted him to try on his new shirt. He chuckled but put it on anyway. He stood in front of the mirror while I remained sitting on the side of the bed.

"Well? How do I look, love?" He asked.

"Handsome as usual, sweetheart," I beamed heartily.

"I really like this," he commented with a smile. "I think I will keep this on for today. Or should I take it off so you'd be turned on to see me half naked?" He winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Why do boys only —"

"Men," he corrected me.

"Fine. Why do _men_ only ever think about sex?"

"Well, simply because sex is so good. You'll see," he remarked mischievously and approached me again, kissing me. "Let me tell you," he continued. "Remember the time when I visited your florist store the day after Marquess Ruben's wedding?"

"Mm hmm," I nodded, recalling what had happened the day after Sonya's wedding. "What about it?"

"Well, you complained that I kept staring at the floor and spacing out instead of responding to whatever you were saying. You want to know why?"

"Yes, I sure do."

"Because I was fantasizing about you. The bodice you were wearing. It...well to be perfectly honest with you, it stirs my loins. But I don't think I can be blamed for my imagination running wild. Not that I mind it though," he chortled.

I guffawed although I was flushing madly. "I can't believe it. I don't think I want to know in detail what was going on in your mind at that time," I giggled. "But I guess I am also to a certain extent flattered that you have these thoughts about me. Still, they will be limited to mere thoughts and fantasies at the moment because I have to go now. Your royal sisters' Majesties are expecting me for my lessons now."

"Right, you do need those lessons in order to be the future queen consort. So go forth and be enriched," he said in encouragement. I smiled and gave him a final kiss before I walked out the door.

* * *

 **(Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Sir Chester had now been officially appointed as his father's assistant. Being a royal secretary, David was busy all the time and had so much paperwork to handle. Ever since Ralph's fraud was discovered, Queen Gilda had instructed Chester to double check every document to make sure the Crown's approval was authentic. Which was what Chester was doing right now. In his hand was an execution warrant, telling the executioner to go ahead with the beheading of Ralph Seymour. Chester frowned as he found this strange. He knew exactly what crimes Ralph he committed, but he wasn't aware that Gilda had decided to sign his death warrant. He wanted to confirm this with Gilda, just to play safe.

When he entered her office, she was reading a report from her envoy to Narnia, Madam Abigail Seymour. She looked up and saw her best friend but said uneasily, "Bates, I'm praying to the Great Lion you are not going to bring me bad news because that's mostly what you've been doing recently every time you had to be in my office, especially when you have a document of some sort in your hands."

"Well, Colson, I'm not sure if it is good news or bad news that I deliver, but I do need to confirm this with you," he replied, handing the document to the High Queen.

"What?!" She gasped. Her signature was on the document, as was her sigil, but it didn't come from her hand. "I — no. No way. I didn't sign this. This didn't come from my hand."

Chester sighed. "And what about the stamp? Isn't that official too?"

"I don't know but for sure I didn't sentence Ralph Seymour to death. Has someone been forging my signature?"

"Well, that's what it looks like, but either way we are in deep trouble because from what the warrant says, the beheading is scheduled on...today. And it's happening right now," he said, pointing to the piece of parchment Gilda was holding.

"Why is this happening to me…" she grimaced. "Go to the dungeons now and check if Ralph Seymour is still in his cell. I will get Edmund, and we'll meet you at the Tower of Anvard." The Tower of Anvard was in fact a prison, and those who had fallen into disgrace were held within its walls. Few who entered as a criminal could live to exit it.

With a nod, Chester set off promptly. Gilda summoned a few guards. "Summon the High King and fetch me my Lady Louisa," she commanded. In a couple of minutes' time, King Edmund and Lady Louisa were escorting the pregnant Queen to the Tower of Anvard. Meanwhile, Chester had received confirmation from the guards in the dungeons that Ralph had been brought to the scaffold for his execution. By the time all four of them got to the Tower, Ralph was about to say his final words. He murmured a few lines and when the axe was about to land on his neck—

"HALT! HALT!" Edmund shouted at the top of his lungs. "STOP RIGHT THERE! I COMMAND YOU AS HIGH KING! ABORT!"

All heads (heads that were not chopped off) had turned to look at Edmund who was riding full speed ahead. He hopped off his horse and stood in front of the scaffold, causing the executioner to be confused. Chester's horse was right behind the King's. He had dismounted his horse swiftly and stood next to Edmund, awaiting further orders.

"Your Majesty?" The executioner asked, looking befuddled. Ralph was bewildered too but wasn't complaining that he wasn't dead yet.

"Who told you that this man was to be decapitated?" Edmund demanded, panting.

"My King, I received orders and an official warrant today," the executioner explained. "The usual protocol. The guards showed me the warrant. It had Her Majesty's signature on it along with the royal seal. 'Twas all the confirmation I needed."

"I never signed it," came Gilda's voice, as she and Louisa, who had been riding at a moderate speed since she was 4 months pregnant, had arrived at the site. "Someone had forged my signature. I never issued a decree to behead my subject. There will be no execution. Take him back to his cell in the dungeons."

The guards did as they were told and brought Ralph away. Gilda turned to the executioner and nodded. "Put all executions on hold from now on. No warrant, even with signatures and stamps, could command the capital punishment now. Await my further orders. Verbal, direct orders, in person. For now, you may go."

The attendees dispersed and Their Majesties along with their escorts rode back to the Palace. "Who could have been behind this?" Edmund inquired. "Who would resent Ralph so much to want him dead? I can't think of anybody apart from us."

"I can check if he has any enemies or personal feuds," Chester offered.

"Yes, please do that. And once again thank you for noticing that something was amiss. If it weren't for you notifying me in time, it would have been tragic," Gilda said solemnly.

"It's treason to forge your signature. Few would dare do that. But who could have access to your signet ring?" Edmund enquired.

"Let's see…other than myself there's you, my parents, and my handmaidens. That's all. But none of them even sound like possible conspirators," Gilda answered.

"I'll question the guards too," Chester suggested, and Their Majesties nodded in agreement and approval, as they reached the stables and got off their horses, going on foot back to their offices. Chester went to his father immediately and did as he said he would, while Edmund had to continue the public court session that had been adjourned just now all of a sudden. Louisa, being a dutiful lady in waiting, escorted Gilda back to her office.

"Is there anything else you need me to fetch for you, Queen Gilda?" Louisa asked.

"No, not at the moment, thank you," said Gilda as she sat down at her desk.

"Would you like me to stay here in your office so I can be right here whenever you need me? Or would you rather I leave you to your privacy, my Queen?"

"Oh, you may stay if you wish. There's always something you can read," Gilda replied, gesturing at the bookshelf. "But if you'd rather be in your own chambers then it's fine too."

Before Louisa could make up her mind, though, the guard stationed right outside Gilda's office had knocked on the door and opened it. It turned out that Gilda's parents were here, looking grim.

* * *

~Flashback: just now~

 _Queen Dionne was on her way to Queen Gilda's office with King Nain when she looked at her husband tensely and asked, though knowing it would be futile, "do we really have to do this?" She sounded much more like a scared little girl than a dignified queen, and it was for good reason._

" _Dionne, you know that we do have to. Gilda is our daughter, of course we have to be honest with her. We've been hiding so many things from her already, don't you think?" He sighed. "Besides, you do need to take responsibility for your own actions."_

 _Dionne nodded ruefully. She knew her husband was right._

* * *

~Gilda's POV~

"Perhaps I should take my leave now," said Louisa promptly. "I could make myself useful and help David and Sir Chester with interrogating the guards and/or servants."

I smiled. She and Bates were courting; she didn't need to address him like that even in my parents' presence. But I nodded at her anyway. She curtsied at me and my parents and left.

"Interrogate them? Why?" Mother inquired.

"Haven't you heard, Mother? The quasi-execution of Ralph Seymour. The one and only," I said somewhat sardonically.

"Yes, we have heard. And I believe there's no need to question any guard or servant in the castle. Your mother has information about who is behind this," said Father gravely.

I looked at her expectantly. "Oh? You do, Mother? Well, what is it? What do you know?"

She took a deep breath but had yet to say anything. Her eyes darted away and she looked jittery. I kept waiting, and so did Father, but she still didn't utter a word.

"Mother," I prodded. "Tell me. Come on."

She gulped and faced me. "I know who forged your signature and used your signet to warrant Ralph Seymour's death."

"Who?" I pressed on relentlessly. "You need to let me know, Mother. It's a very serious crime and a heavy penalty will have to be issued. Who did it, Mother?"

"It was me," she whispered.


	77. Daughter Of A Traitor

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, Emma, Bella, EC, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Connors, Aslanmane, Sue, optymalna, CairParavel, Emily, Narniafan, Guest, Anon, InesS, CorinQueen, Evalin Ashryver, Anonymous,** **and all the other guests for 1.2k reviews. :DD**

* * *

 **(Anvard Pass, Archenland)**

~Gilda's POV~

I gasped loudly and almost had a heart attack. "What?!" Unbelievable. Father looked so solemn, while tears were beginning to well in Mother's eyes. She looked truly ashamed of herself, whereas I just gawked at her soundlessly. It took a moment for the anger to kick in. I curled my hands into fists and had the urge to flip the table, and I swore it took everything in me to stop myself from doing that. My own mother! A traitor! She was responsible for this. What had I ever done to deserve this?!

"How could you?!" I exclaimed. "How could you, Mother?!" I repeated myself, this time even louder. "Answer me! If it weren't for Bates, Ralph Seymour would have been dead and gone by now! Look at what you've done, Mother! If I had wanted him dead long ago, don't you think I would have signed the warrant myself, and had his head chopped off _months_ ago?!"

"Gilda, dear, calm down, please," said Father calmly.

"Calm down?! Forgive me, but I am temporarily incapable of doing that. Besides, I don't need calm," I spat. "I need answers. Now!"

"I'm sorry, Gilda, I really am," Mother spoke. Her voice was shaky. "I just…" her voice broke. "I needed to protect you. Ralph Seymour is a dangerous criminal. He tried to take your throne away from you, and you could have fallen off your horse and lost your child, because of him! Besides, he got Silas in a great deal of trouble," she blurted, before exchanging a scared glance with my father. She continued anyway. "What I mean is, he doesn't even care about his own brother, his own family! He is a heartless man, and if we were crueler rulers we would have had his nephew, a claimant to the Archenlander throne, as well as his mother, executed too, but he didn't care that he'd be putting his whole family at risk. He deserves to die! He hasn't an ounce of respect for you as his and Archenland's High Queen!"

"And you? If you had enough respect for your High Queen would you have committed treason against me?! You're no different from him! He forged documents too and had us fooled into thinking the Crown had approved of the transferal of the marquessate of Whitfield into his property. You're committing the same crime that you are condemning him for!" I shot back indignantly. "So why should you get to keep your head and he has to lose his?!"

"I signed his death warrant because I needed him gone! He is a threat to you, personally, and to the throne! I'm not betraying my country and my Queen; I'm protecting them! Not to mention my unborn grandchild! Ralph Seymour is taking advantage of your vulnerability as a pregnant woman, especially since you're newly put on the throne. All he wishes for is your demise and his personal gain, even if it's at the cost of his family members' heads. His head may be secure on his shoulders now, but is your crown secure on your head? You can say that what I did was stupid and punishable by death, and I wouldn't argue with you, but you should at least acknowledge that I was trying to keep you safe. I'm your mother. What ulterior motives do you think I've got?"

I was silent for a moment, but that didn't mean I was any less exasperated. It made perfect sense. My mother had access to my office, my signet ring, and could easily forge my signature. She, out of all people, had betrayed my trust. "Your intentions don't really matter. The ends don't justify the means. Queen or not, you have committed treason and a penalty _will_ be issued," I said sternly, causing her to gasp and turn to Father with widened eyes.

"Child, please, your mother is sorry," said Father immediately. "I'm not condoning her behavior, but she is your mother. Please, Gilda, don't incarcerate your own mother. Ralph Seymour was thrice a traitor but you're not willing to let him lose his head, so why be so quick to send your own mother to prison?"

Frankly, I didn't my own mother to go to jail too, but I couldn't just pretend that nothing had happened. I couldn't let her get away with this. I would not have my authority undermined by anyone, _especially_ not by my mother. I sighed and made up my mind. "I will not send you to prison, but there is no way I can let you go without paying for your crime. So what I will do, until you regain my trust and prove your fealty to me, is take away your allowance. Your handmaidens will be provided for, by the national funds for their service to the Queen, and you'll have whatever you _need_ : enough clothes, food, et cetera, but you will _not_ be allowed extra sums of money to purchase other luxury items. You will also be denied access to my office. I am also putting you under house arrest. Not confinement to your own chambers, but you will not be allowed to step outside the gates of the palace."

"What?!" She gasped. "Whoa, so, I'm grounded? What am I, a teenage girl?"

"You heard me. Either that, or you go to jail, and stay there for as long as Ralph Seymour will. Castle walls, or dungeon walls. The choice is entirely in your hands. You pick," I said solemnly.

"Then I will accept your terms," she said apologetically. "Your Majesty," she added. I almost gasped, again. She, alike all women, was below me in rank, but that didn't mean she had to address me so formally. Perhaps she was trying to guilt trip me into lessening her sentence, but I had been most lenient already, sparing her life. I supposed that was why she had brought Father here, so that he'd influence my decision and make me less inclined to punish her severely, as it was what she had deserved.

My father nodded, more so in agreement than in approval. "Thank you, child."

I smiled weakly at him. "I don't want you to be stressing over my work, Father. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"That's what I'd been doing for the past 2 months. You didn't even let me into my own office. Do the maids still clean the chamber, or does it have dust and spider webs all over the place?" he asked jokingly. "I don't want you to overwork yourself either. Trust me, I'm more concerned about your well-being than you are about mine. How are you and your child?"

"We're fine," I answered softly, looking at my growing belly.

"Don't worry about me. I see that you have work to do, but I'd like you to take some rest too," he said kindly.

"I've already taken this morning off," I replied. "I'm just going to read Madam Abigail's report. I'm going to –"

"A traitor's daughter," Mother mumbled under her breath.

"Wouldn't that be me?" I glowered at her. She met my glare briefly and looked down, shutting up.

"As I was saying, I'm going to have tea with Edmund later. As soon as he's finished with his public court session. Since, you know, there's an unborn human that demands to be fed as well," I said to Father.

He nodded. "Then I'll leave you to your work. Shall we go?" He asked Mother, who nodded glumly, and they left. As soon as they were out the door, I told my guards to send word to Bates and Louisa to inform them that they no longer needed to carry out any interrogations, as I already knew who the culprit was. I sat back and sighed. How was I going to tell Edmund about this?

But that thought aside, I was really considering giving Bates a peerage. The viscountcy of Odessa, to which Sir Silas Seymour had recently renounced his claim, popped into my mind. Perhaps I could bestow Odessa upon Bates instead, but not as a viscountcy. Rather, as a dukedom, to reward him for his fealty to me, as a friend, to his High Queen, and to his country. Time after time he had proven himself a trustworthy servant of mine and of the Crown. I thought that he deserved a better title than just Sir.

I planned to give his father, David, a title as well. I'd make him Sir David Bates, as I wanted to reward him for being a loyal, responsible and reliable secretary to my father, for more than two decades now. In addition, I'd also like to make Chester's mother a Madam. She had been my lady governess when I was a child. I was pretty grateful that I had the Bates family being so loyal to me and my family throughout the years. Even though there are traitors within the kingdom, and even within my family, I had been warranting more penalties than rewards. It was time for me to find a way to thank those who had served me well.

* * *

 **(Palace of Calormen, Tashbaan)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Dowager Princess Carissa was presently 5 months pregnant. Looking at her belly, she smiled. It was the first time in a long time that she could consider herself truly happy. Calormen was a place that had contained mixed memories to her, but now she had Emperor Tomas, her courter, diluting the negative ones and giving her more positive ones. They were very much in love; he was the man she needed by her side, and she believed he'd be the right kind of father she wanted for her unborn child.

"Your Highness," said a messenger who was approaching Carissa, bowing at her. "There is a letter for you, my Princess. From Narnia," he reported, handing the envelope to her.

She accepted it, thanked him, and he left. Opening the letter, she saw that it was from her stepsister, Marchioness Chelsea.

* * *

 _Dear Carissa,_

 _I hope that both you and your baby are doing well, and that we can meet soon. My life has been turned upside down recently. I met my father. It's very complicated; I think I will explain in another letter since it's such a long story. It should reach you pretty soon, if nothing goes wrong._

 _But right now there's something else, something more important, I needed to discuss with you. It concerns Queen Lucy. All of Narnia – and Archenland too – is wondering who had penned those letters between Her Majesty and the late Tisroc of Calormen, if Her Majesty is, as she claims and I believe, innocent. Does the Calormene Court hold any answers for us Narnians?_

 _Love,_

 _Chelsea_

* * *

Carissa read the letter twice. She couldn't believe that Chelsea had found her long lost father. She'd have to wait (im)patiently for her next letter. But right now she decided to go to Tomas, who was in his office, to talk about Queen Lucy's scandal.

"Hey," she grinned. "Is this a good time?"

"Any time's a good time for the two of you to drop by for a visit," Tomas beamed, getting up to kiss Carissa softly on the lips. He also placed his hand, tenderly, on her slightly swollen belly, before gently kissing it too.

"We miss you; that's why we're here," she giggled lightly.

"How are you two?" he inquired solicitously.

"I am well. I think the little one is sleeping now, but kicking a lot just a while ago. Probably doesn't like it when I'm sitting down for too long," she chuckled. "I'd just received a letter from my sister. Which is the main purpose of my visit."

"What did Her Ladyship say?" He enquired.

"She talked about the recent scandal that went viral in the Narnian Court, regarding Queen Lucy. They all want to know if you have any information about your late father's involvement in this," she answered.

Tomas nodded. He knew about this because he had gotten a letter too, from his good friend and former betrothed, Queen Gilda. He had promised her that he would look into her sister-in-law's case, to clear Lucy's name, and it's not that he was unwilling to help; it's just that lately he had been preoccupied with investigations into his father's death that he hadn't yet had the time to help the Narnians, and he felt a bit bad about it.

"I couldn't find any evidence indicating that my father was planning to marry Queen Lucy. I've looked through his letters, documents, everywhere in his office and his own private chambers. I've talked to the Grand Vizier and plenty of other courtiers, but they're clueless. And, trust me, if he had secured a marital alliance with the Queen of Narnia he would have been bragging about it to the entire Calormene Court. Or at least I would have known about it. He wouldn't have turned down an offer like that if Her Majesty was, as the letters claim, the one who initiated marriage negotiations between herself and my late father. Therefore if one of the Queens of Old is saying that she wants to marry my father, he wouldn't think twice about it before saying yes right away. That's why I don't see how those letters could have been authentic," Tomas explained. "Still, I'm planning to issue a public statement declaring the truth, that my father had never had any intentions of marrying Queen Lucy. I'm the Tisroc; what I say goes."

Carissa sighed. "I agree with you, but we both know that the people of Narnia need proof. I'm afraid just your word is not enough."

Tomas stretched his arms. "Investigations will continue. But if Queen Lucy is framed, who could have done it?"

"Do you think Jamal could have done it when he was alive?" Carissa suggested.

Tomas shook his head. "I don't think my brother would have done that. Why wouldn't he try to marry Queen Lucy himself instead?"

"True..." Carissa nodded slowly.

"Besides, the letters were sent after his death, so either he's got somebody to do the work for him, or he's not behind this," Tomas replied. "I just can't think of anybody from Calormen who'd try to destroy Her Majesty's reputation like that. I mean, the only two people I know who bear ill will toward Narnia is my father and my brother, and both of them are dead."

Carissa thought about Tomas' words in silence and gulped. She knew they weren't exactly true. There was somebody else who really resented Their Majesties of Narnia, and was totally capable of doing something as loathsome as blackening the reputation of one of Narnia's Queens.

"Not exactly," Carissa said cautiously. "There's someone else, but I can't be sure it was him."

"Who?"

"My father."


	78. Professor Wakelin

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, optymalna, Emily, Narniafan, Emma, Bella, CorinQueen, InesS, Sue, CairParavel, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, Anon, Guest, and all the other guests. :DDD**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

Today I didn't have any lessons scheduled as my lesson timetable depended on what the others had on their agendas. They had made it clear that my classes mustn't clash with their council meetings or public court sessions, or other affairs they had to attend to. But I still thought that it was time for me to approach Madeleine and ask her to teach me a little something-something in another subject: sex. I needed to learn how to be a good lover to Peter since we were about to get married. When I went to Madeleine's chambers, one of her Terebinthian maids in waiting opened the door. I smiled politely and asked if I could speak with Madeleine, using what little of the Terebinthian language I had recently learned. " _Bonjour. Je voudrais parler avec madame la duchesse, s'il vous plaît._ "

She seemed to know who I was and reported in Terebinthian to Madeleine that I was here to see her. They spoke really quickly in Terebinthian and I could barely catch what they were saying, but from their paralinguistic gestures I could deduce that she was temporarily dismissing her maids so that I could have a private chat with her, as they curtsied and exited her room while I was let in.

" _Bonjour_ , Ines," she grinned once she saw me. "Have a seat."

I looked around the room and really was about to take a seat when I hesitated since an unsettling thought had crept into my mind. Madeleine took one look at me and chuckled. "I bet I know what you're thinking. You don't want to sit somewhere Peter and I had sex."

I sighed. "Why must you always be right?"

"Because I am older, and therefore wiser," she said jokingly. "Why don't I make this easier for you? There is no 'safe spot' because unlucky for you, Peter and I have done the deed in...practically every surface in the room. So you're just gonna have to pick a spot and be alright with it."

I sighed again and decided to sit on the couch in front of the bed, the image of Peter and Madeleine banging, their hot bodies tangled, had invaded my thoughts and had refused to leave.

"Ah, good choice, Ines. That was Peter's favorite spot. After the wall. Over there," she pointed, but I did not turn to look at it.

"Is he that eager in bed?" I simply inquired, blushing.

"Like I've told you back at Sonya's wedding, if he really is in the mood we can go all night," she answered. I remembered her telling me, a couple of months ago, that "by the time we're done and we're about to actually sleep, we can hear the birds outside in the orchard chirping already". It seemed Peter really had an insatiable sexual appetite.

"But if we haven't got any lessons today then why are you here?" She enquired.

"Exactly because of Peter and his sexual energy," I answered.

She broke into a grin. "Ah, wise move. I think you've come to the right person then. I'm here to settle any queries you've got and fill you in on anything that you need to know. But then, before we begin, there's something _I_ need to ask you, and I need you to be honest with me."

"Alright," I nodded.

"You're a virgin, right?"

"Yes I am," I answered. "I mean I do know a little about sex, but...I simply was never naked in front of a man and I've never seen a man naked before." I couldn't help but blush even more madly.

"Then how far have you and Peter gone?"

"We've been making out, on the bed, and he kissed my neck...I think that's pretty much it."

"Really?" She tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "I mean, given his appetite, he's never _touched_ you before?"

I shook my head.

"Then it appears we have a lot of work, dear Ines. First of all, I believe you need to get an idea of what to expect from Peter," she stood up and went to the counter where a basket containing various types of fruits was placed. She grabbed two bananas and returned to her seat.

"What are those for?" I inquired curiously.

"Maybe you should get an idea of how big he is down there," she said singsong.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes, but these bananas won't cut it. He's more like...a cucumber. A zucchini."

I gasped.

"I'm not lying. He is _humongous_ down there, and yes it _will_ be painful for you since you're a virgin."

I gulped. "I have been warned that it would hurt and that I'd bleed a little."

She shrugged. "It's good that you know that. Still, speaking of Peter's...thing, when I saw it for the first time I was _amazed_. You have no idea. I mean, you know that I wasn't a virgin when I was with him, but never had I ever bedded a man anywhere as well-endowed as Peter! When I gave him oral for the first time, I wasn't used to his size and length. His girth. Whoa. It's just... _c'est magnifique_ ," she commented. "So I want you to try to pretend that you're going down on him, with these bananas."

"Wow. Wouldn't that be...a little weird?" I laughed nervously.

"Well...you do want to please Peter, right?"

"I do."

"Then let's practice. Starting right now," she decreed. So we did. She showed me how it's done, and I really reckoned it a little awkward, but I had gradually come to accept it. Afterward, she said, "it's fine to not be very good at the beginning. I wasn't amazing when I attempted it for the first time. I didn't quite know what I was doing. But men appreciate the effort anyway. Or at least they should, otherwise they don't even deserve the pleasure in the first place. But I practiced, and so should you. Especially with the real thing."

"Then thank you for helping me, Madeleine," I beamed.

" _Pas de problème, ma cherie_ ," she smiled. "But there's one more thing, Ines. Alike your lessons for other academic subjects, you need to do your homework."

"So...you're planning to make me write an essay on a blowjob?" I giggled.

"If you want to do that, I won't stop you, as long as it can help you learn. But I'd rather be more pragmatic. Don't feel afraid or shy to practice when you're on your own. There's nothing to be embarrassed about or ashamed of. Only something to be proud of when you get better at it. By the way, have you ever touched yourself before?" She enquired.

I was taken aback by her question but I answered that I had not. "I personally never really thought about it. Do you touch yourself?"

" _Oui_. Whenever I feel like it. And you will do that too. Or at least I'm highly recommending that you do so. I'd like it very much if you could have tried it before our next lesson, which is... _hier_."

"Tomorrow? So you mean you want me to touch myself tonight?"

"Mm hmm, mm hmm," she nodded. "You need to familiarize yourself with the sensations. They're one of the best things about sex anyway. And I wouldn't want you to miss out on those. So I don't care how or when or where you do it, but just give it a try. It can be when you're taking a bath, when you're in bed, et cetera. Really, there are countless possibilities. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor Wakelin, I understand," I said humorously.

"I don't mind you calling me that," she winked.

"You're a good teacher," I said heartily.

" _Merci_ ," she smiled.

* * *

 **(Palace of Calormen, Tashbaan)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Emperor Tomas' eyes widened. "Your father? Claudius Tarkaan? Why would he do that?"

"Yes. You know that he and I were banished from Narnia after committing treason amongst other crimes. I've helped him a lot before and I regret that every day of my life, knowing what I did was wrong. But he hasn't yet. Or maybe he has but he doesn't care or feel remorseful about it. Anyway I am sure that he still loathes Their Majesties of Narnia. I mean, they stripped him of all of his titles, lands, estates, and other possessions, and kicked him out of the country. Of course he wants revenge. He's even tried to kill them before, with poisoned chocolate in cookies. But it ended up being Katrina Farmington who almost died instead. I think she really would have died had it not been for Queen Lucy's healing cordial," said Princess Carissa. She thought these were her father's motives, but she didn't know the whole truth of it.

"Huh, what? Wait. What poisoned chocolate cookie?" Tomas said, looking alarmed.

"Oh? I thought I had told you? Back when I was still a naive girl training to be one of the Queens' handmaidens, I had conspired with my father to kick the two Farmington sisters out of training, hoping that if we could frame them for poisoning Their Majesties then they'd be in deep trouble. So we put poison in chocolate cookies and snuck it into the kitchens so that they'd be served as a snack at teatime for the Kings and Queens. I even gave you a vial of the same poison a few months ago, when you told me you were betrothed to Princess — now High Queen — Gilda, so you can have some sort of protection against Jamal. But I don't think you've ever used it. It was a very potent type of poison. Whoever ingests it would bleed from his or her eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Plus the body temperature would decrease very abruptly.

Tomas reacted by abruptly rising from his seat. "That's it! The poison you speak of. You weren't there at Jamal's execution, so you didn't witness how my father died. Those symptoms — they match what you've just described exactly! Keziah is leading a team of investigators, trying to find out how my father died and who was responsible for it. She told me that it was from poisoning but they couldn't find a match with any of the poisons we have here in Calormen. So we are inclined to believe that the source of the poison was from another nation, somewhere only your father had access to."

"Well, that adds up. He's told me that the poison was sourced from Telmar," Carissa replied worriedly.

"I have a sample of that poison in my chambers. I had forgotten about it since I never needed it, but I can take that sample to Keziah and she'll know what to do. If it's the same type of poison, then we've found who's really behind my father's death. And if it really is your father, then we both know what's going to happen to him," Tomas said sternly.

Carissa nodded solemnly. "I can't find it in me to care about him anymore. I've found a new family with you and the baby. If my father is the culprit then he needs to pay for it. With his life. So do what you must, Tisroc."

Tomas smiled heartily. "Thank you for your understanding."


	79. Skinny Dipping In The Pool

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, optymalna, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, QueenLucyfan, Goldenagenarnia, Connors, Aslanmane, CorinQueen, Sue, InesS, CairParavel, Bella, Emma, Anon, Emily, Narniafan, Guest, Evalin Ashryver, and all the other guests. :DD**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

After dinner, I took a bath. I took off my robes and stepped into the bathtub, sitting down and leaning back, enjoying the warmth of the water that relaxed my muscles. After cleansing my skin, I thought about my chat with Madeleine earlier in the day. I hadn't forgotten that Professor Wakelin had assigned some homework for me to complete. I had never done it before, although I knew that Kat had sometimes touched herself, since it was always her, out of the two of us sisters, who was more eager to learn about her body and about sex. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why she didn't mind to be Caspian's mistress.

Of course, I was curious. About sex. But I'd never attempted it before because I had just always thought that making love for the first time on my wedding night would be the most romantic thing ever. But then Professor Wakelin had taught me that it was also fine to learn and to try to please my man. She had encouraged me to be more open-minded about sex and masturbation, since so many people did it, even though not many would be willing to admit it.

Before I could change my mind, I ran my hands over my body, slowing down when I reached my inner thighs. It tingled. I was more curious than uncertain. My right hand was at the apex of my thighs while my left hand trailed up to my chest. Hesitantly, I began to touch myself down there, working my finger in my womanhood, simultaneously squeezing my breasts tenderly. To my surprise, it felt good. I even moaned softly as I rubbed myself, starting off really slowly at first, but building speed up because it felt so right. I abandoned my inhibitions as the thought of Peter had infiltrated my mind. I wanted nothing more than to have his length inside of me, in spite of the 'warnings' that I had been given about his size and thickness. All the while, the pleasure kept accumulating until I felt myself reaching a climactic high, which caused me to shut my eyes, arch my back, and moan Peter's name as if it were his fingers touching me, rather than my own. It was like a huge tide of wave washing over me, _crashing_ over me, and I could do nothing to stop it. Yet instead of feeling scared, I didn't mind the sensation. It felt pretty nice, actually.

Feeling a little bit awkward, I withdrew my fingers and my heartbeat slowed as I tried to take in what I had just done. I reached down to touch myself again, but my nether regions were really sensitive at the moment, and even though all I gave was a slight poke, it felt like more than just that.

I smiled secretively, and got out of the tub, unfolding a towel to wipe my body dry. Professor Wakelin was right. I didn't know what I was missing out on.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

Amidst her pleasure, there was something that Madam Ines was unbeknownst to: she was in fact playing with herself in front of an audience. In the summer she had left the bathroom door slightly ajar, as it would be too hot and stuffy if she had shut it completely. This gave King Peter the perfect opportunity to watch her while she touched herself. He wasn't deliberately spying on her. It just so happened that he walked into her room, about to lend her a book he had found from the bookshelf in King Edmund's office, so that she could familiarize herself with the judicial system, as part of her lessons to prepare her for being the future Queen consort. When he walked in he was aware that Ines was having a bath, so he planned to just placed the book on her desk and then come back later, but then he heard her moans and it stirred his loins. He just couldn't help himself; he just had to peek, and he knew that she was probably taking lessons from Duchess Madeleine as well. He was really hoping that next time _he_ could be the one to give her pleasure.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Duchess Madeleine had grabbed two clean towels and had snuck out of her room and headed to Madam Ines' bedroom. Her Grace had decided to do something a little insane with her newest student. She knew by now Ines would be sleeping but she didn't care. She kept knocking on the door until Ines had no choice but to get it.

"Madeleine, what time is it?!" Ines inquired groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Midnight," Madeleine answered coolly.

"What do you need me up at this inhuman hour of the day for?" Ines enquired weakly. "This is insane."

"So is what we're about to do. Come with me," said Madeleine mischievously, turning on her heel. Ines hesitated, but was too tired to protest, so she ended up following Madeleine anyway.

* * *

~Ines' POV~

Professor Wakelin had led me down the stairs and to a part of Cair Paravel I had never visited before, which made me wonder how she would have known about it, as a foreigner and a guest here in Cair Paravel. Perhaps it was newly built, during the 2 months' time I was not living at Court. Or maybe it was someplace that Peter had brought her to, to have sex. Either way, I found that there was a pool. Basically a big rectangular thing filled with water. There were trees and bushes around and not much lighting. It felt more tranquil than creepy though.

As I looked around, I hadn't noticed that Madeleine had already stripped off her clothes and stepped into the water naked. I gawked at her, wondering if I should turn around or cover my eyes, or if it was altogether too late for me to do that.

"What are you waiting for, Ines Farmington?" Madeleine asked, wriggling her eyebrows.

"You want me to just get naked and jump into the pool? I mean, just like that?" I looked hesitant. Very hesitant. She nodded and chortled, while I asked, "but what if somebody sees us?"

She guffawed. "Who do you think is going to see us, Ines? The guards are in the front gate and everybody else is sleeping," she said casually. "Come on! Are you afraid of getting naked? You're gonna cover yourself up on your wedding night too? Hmm? I once tried to slowly undress for Peter. He did not like it one single bit."

I frowned. "What did he do about it then?"

She smirked. "Get in the water with me and I'll tell you."

I sighed and relented. Perhaps a swim wasn't a bad idea after all, only too a daring thing for me to do. But then, Professor Wakelin was right. Who could be around to catch us swimming naked? Nobody. So, I stripped naked and joined her in the pool.

"Good. Now I can get on with what happened next. He didn't wait for me to finish undressing. He _ripped_ my clothes off me. Like literally. He tore the fabric apart," she said.

"You're serious," I said in surprise.

"I am," she nodded, before looking up at the sky. "I have a hunch it's going to rain."

"Then why are we here?" I inquired. "What does this have to do with our...lessons?"

"Either nothing, or everything," she said mysteriously.

I giggled. "You're weird," I said, splashing her. She gasped but laughed and splashed me back. "Tell me why we're here!" I insisted, amidst our giggles.

"For the past week I know that you've been practicing. You've also taken my advice and have been touching yourself. I think you're doing pretty well so far, but I believe it's time for an assessment. It's time for you to practice with the real thing," she announced.

"You mean with Peter's...member?" I enquired.

"Well, of course with Peter's member," she said with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Unless there's somebody else you want to try."

"What? No," I squeaked. "When, though?"

"Tonight," she said puckishly as she climbed out of the pool and grabbed her robe. Then, I saw among the shadows and the willowy trees, a male figure approaching. I gasped and took a few steps backward, but I was still in the pool and very much vulnerable. Madeleine, however, didn't look surprised at all.

"She's all yours," she said impishly to the figure. "Have fun."

* * *

 **(Palace of Calormen, Tashbaan)**

~Carissa's POV~

Today, Tomas had decided that we ought to interrogate a few people close to my father so that while we waited for Keziah and her team of investigators were using the sample of poison we had given them to see if they could find a match. As far as I knew, there were a few chemical tests they had to carry out, and all of them were dangerous. They could potentially cause the laboratory to blow up.

Anyway, after questioning a few servants as well as a courtesan that my father had been bedding recently, we still weren't able to obtain any crucial information, or gather any incriminating evidence against anybody in particular. Therefore, Tomas and I decided to summon my stepmother, Therese Tarkheena, who was Chelsea's mother.

"This is a bit awkward," I said to Tomas as we waited for his guards to escort Therese to his office. "She did sleep with both my father and yours."

"Well," he replied. "She's not the only one."

"True," I nodded. The Tisroc's discarded mistress usually wound up in his courtiers' beds, probably hoping they could still attach themselves to powerful men in Calormen even when the most powerful man didn't want them anymore.

Anyway, Therese was presently seated in Tomas' office, prepared to answer our questions.

"Therese Tarkheena. You were my father's mistress. As a result, it is my belief that you got to spend a lot of time with His late Majesty, which means that I have reason to believe he would have spoken with you about not just personal things, but state affairs as well," Tomas began, using a professional and formal tone. "To what extent am I correct?"

"Your Majesty, whenever your late father summoned me or asked for my company, it was mostly for carnal purposes. He hardly ever confided in me. Even when he did talk to me, I don't see how what I've been told can be related to his death in any way. For instance, he's told me how proud he was of Your Majesty, and that he was glad he made you his heir to the throne," she answered.

Tomas smiled and our hands entwined underneath the table as I was sitting right beside him. "Did my father ever mention to you…anybody he was suspicious of? Anybody he might feel threatened by?"

"No," she shook her head. "He didn't suspect a thing. He didn't see it coming either when Jamal attacked both of us the day before their deaths."

"What about any plans he has of getting married?" I queried.

"Oh! Well, about that, Your Highness, I admit I've asked him about it before," she confessed.

"Because you wanted to see if you could lure him into marrying you so you could be the Empress of Calormen instead?" I asked skeptically.

"I've thought about it, but I didn't want too much publicity. I didn't want the attention I'd get if I were Empress. I needed a place at his Court, and being his mistress sounded like a much less stressful option than being his imperial consort. Besides, I'd have to annul my marriage to your father, although it would be easy to claim that it was never consummated. Anyway, he's told me quite explicitly that he has no desire of ever getting married again. He has two sons already, and sees no point in another marriage," she explained.

Tomas and I exchanged glances. It looked as if we had another testimony proving that the Tisroc never wanted to marry Queen Lucy.

"But do you mean His Majesty would not want to get married, even to a Queen of Narnia? A queen regnant in her own right, one of the legendary Queens of Old, even?" I pressed on.

"You see, my Princess, even outside the bounds of matrimony, he has all the women he wants already, so why even bother getting married? He's only interested in arranging for advantageous matches for his sons, not for himself. For example when he desperately wanted either of his sons to marry Gilda of Archenland. He, like his ancestors, wanted Archenland. Badly. But the quickest way of acquiring Archenland for himself was to marry Gilda Colson himself. Yet he seems repulsed by the idea, even knowing its benefits. That's why he never even proposed it to King Nain and Queen Dionne in the first place. He only ever considered marrying off one of his sons to her," she replied.

"I see," I nodded. Tomas and I shared another glance and mutually decided not to ask her any questions about my father since she shared such a remote relationship with him, even though they were legally wedded spouses.

"Well, then, I think that's all for today," said Tomas. "Thank you for your cooperation, Therese. You may go."

She stood up and curtsied at us before leaving the room. But as soon as she was out the door, I suddenly remembered something. Promptly yet carefully, I followed her out and caught up with her.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

"Your Highness?" Therese Tarkheena stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"I have some news about your daughter Chelsea," Princess Carissa reported. "She's found her father. In Archenland. I understand that you're not close with her but I just thought that you deserve to be informed of this. It is great news, after all."

Therese's face went pale and her heart skipped a beat. But on the outside she looked indifferent.

"Then I thank you for informing me, my Princess. But please, excuse me," she said brusquely before hurrying away, her mind a mess.

Carissa's words kept ringing in her head. _She's found her father. In Archenland._ How was that even possible? Therese wished that she could ask Chelsea that, but knew she didn't have the guts to face her daughter. It had been such a long time since they last spoke with each other. Ever since she went to Calormen a year ago, mother and daughter hadn't even exchanged any letters. The truth was that she was ashamed to face Chelsea. But she was also a bit relieved to know that even though she might never be a part of Chelsea's life again, at least her only child was reunited with the paternal side of her family. She knew that if Chelsea could find Ralph, then she could also reach the rest of the Seymour family. Therese felt safe in the knowledge that Chelsea would not be alone anymore since she could now be with her real family, one that she'd always deserved to have, one that she had been deprived of. Therese knew that Chelsea deserved a much better mother, a much better life. Chelsea was better off without her mother. Or at least that's what the Tarkheena thought.


	80. Downfall

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, Anon, Emily, Narniafan, Bella, optymalna, Emma, CairParavel, EC, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, GoldenAgeNarnia, Connors, Sue, InesS, CorinQueen, Guest, Evalin Ashryver, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, and it seemed that she couldn't take her eyes off of me either. Madeleine left after I thanked her absentmindedly. Ines looked startled, but did not cover up, probably knowing it would be pointless.

"How do you know we're here?" She asked innocently. "Madeleine told you, didn't she?"

"Yes. It was her idea, actually," I nodded.

Ines rolled her eyes but said jokingly, "I'm going to kill her."

"Please don't. She's doing quite a good job as your teacher, I see," I grinned, and I took my clothes off. Her jaw dropped when she saw me naked. I was aware that Madeleine had 'warned' her about my size. Her response just stroked my ego, to my delight.

I stepped into the pool comfortably. I wasn't sure if she was blushing though, since it was pretty dark here.

To make her feel more at ease, I kissed her on the lips, softly. "You don't have to cover up. I've already seen you naked before."

"Oh?" She looked genuinely surprised rather than alarmed. I went on to explain that I had caught her touching herself when I had merely wanted to lend her a book I had found from Ed's office.

"You seemed to really be enjoying yourself," I commented impishly. "Which is nothing to be embarrassed about or ashamed of, frankly speaking. It's perfectly natural. You were curious. We all went through that stage. It's not like I don't touch myself when I'm alone either."

"Do you…do you enjoy watching me?" She inquired.

"Would you find it creepy if I said I do?"

"Well…not really. I mean…you are my future husband after all. And to be completely honest with you…I find that flattering, coming from you," she chuckled.

"Then it's good that we can at least talk about sex and our bodies without feeling awkward about it," I beamed. "I'm pleased about this." It was a good start and we were making good progress.

"In fact you may touch me, if you want," she added.

I was pleasantly surprised. "Do _you_ want it? Would you like me to touch you?"

She nodded a little shyly.

I smiled. "How? How do you want me to touch you, Ines?"

"I…I don't really know. How does a man usually touch a woman when making love?"

I chuckled. "I'm not a particularly articulate speaker when it comes to explaining how things are done in the bedroom. But I am good with my hands."

"I want the real deal," she spoke. "I want you to touch me, Peter," she said boldly, looking me right in the eye. "There's no point in denying myself what I want anymore. I don't know how it's done. All I know is that I want your hands all over me."

I did as she asked and roamed my hands over back before concentrating on her breasts. I even leaned down and latched my mouth onto a nipple, gently suckling on one before the other. And then while my hands moved lower down to her waist and buttocks, I kissed her deeply on the mouth.

"Madeleine told me that you are ready to show me what you've learnt so far," I said. "Is that correct? Because I'm not sure how much longer I can wait for."

She nodded and smiled. "I am prepared."

I smiled too. We got out of the pool and I led her to a bench, and I lied down on it, next to where our towels and clothes were placed. She knelt between my legs and kept her eyes on my erection. "Take your time," I said softly.

She nodded, stroking my rod tentatively. Slowly, she licked my tip, and instantly I shuddered in excitement. She took about one-third of my length in her mouth, which was satisfying, both sensually and to my ego. Madeleine was a great teacher. A part of me had wanted to warn Ines that I was about to come, but even that part of me had gotten lost in the intense pleasure, that I just exploded in her mouth. I couldn't even formulate a proper sentence as I was so lost in the moment. I just closed my eyes and grunted loudly. I could vaguely hear her whimper out of surprise, but she swallowed anyway.

"How was it?" She asked urgently and curiously afterward, sitting up and wiping her lips with the back of her palm.

"Well, compared to the...favors I had received from first timers — in the past I mean — you weren't the best but you definitely weren't the worst either. You need more practice; that's for sure. But it really wasn't bad for your first attempt. I can tell that you really put in a lot of effort to pleasure me, and I intend to show you my appreciation," I remarked, sitting up. "Lie back."

"Peter, are you going to take me?"

"No, actually. I'd rather we wait till our wedding night because otherwise it would seem as if all the waiting I'd been doing previously was wasted," I said playfully as we swapped positions. Now I was between her legs. I lifted them and placed them over my shoulders while I dipped my head and delved my tongue into the wetness of her folds. She let out a soft moan as I pleasured her orally. I was glad that this felt good for her and that she hadn't asked me to stop. It was most satisfying when she hit her high and I got to taste her juices. I got up and hovered over her to kiss her so that she could taste herself on my tongue.

"Was my tongue better than your own fingers?" I asked lightheartedly.

She smiled and nodded. "I definitely prefer your mouth."

Suddenly a loud crackle caught our attention and sort of ruined the mood. We looked up at the sky and saw lightning bolts. Hurriedly, we got up and dried our bodies with our towels, hastily putting our robes back on and rushed back indoors.

* * *

 **(Palace of Calormen, Tashbaan)**

~Tomas' POV~

A few days had passed since I had handed the sample of the poison to Keziah for investigations. Just this morning she had submitted the official report to me.

"So," said Carissa, who had come to pay me a visit. "What did Keziah and her investigators find?" She asked after I had finished reading the report.

I looked at her grimly and sighed. "It's a match. The same poison. I'm sorry," I said, grasping her hand.

"Don't be," she replied, squeezing my hand. "Arrest him. I'm sure you can find more samples of the poison in his room. It might not be in obvious places but check everywhere, even if it seems an implausible place to hide vials."

I nodded and exited my office. I gathered Miguel and some more guards then we barged into Claudius' chambers. He was shocked and very alarmed to see us.

"What is going on?!" He demanded.

"You are under arrest, Claudius Tarkaan. Ah, excuse me. Let me paraphrase this. You are under arrest, Claudius Atherton. You are stripped of all your titles and possessions," I said gravely as my guards captured him, immobilizing him and placing handcuffs on him.

"Me?! Arrested for what?!" He shouted.

"For murder and for treason," I said with an admonitory tone.

"That is a lie! I have nothing to do with that!" He insisted and tried to break free from my guards, but to no avail. He was clearly outnumbered and outgunned.

"Take him to the dungeons and search these rooms with me. We need to find more samples of the poison," I instructed.

"You'll never find anything!" He hollered as my guards took him away.

"Your Majesty, we've searched everywhere," one of my guards reported. "We couldn't find it."

I wasn't about to give up yet. I found Miguel by the nightstand, pulling open the drawer inside which a thick book was placed. He held it up to his ear and shook the book, and upon hearing something, he flipped the book open to find a false compartment where an entire glass tube was filled with the same type of poison. He held it up and showed it to me and his colleagues. "Here it is. A smart man he is."

"Not as smart as we are," I replied. "Good job, Miguel. And good job, everybody. We've found the culprit."

Now, I was going to head to the dungeons. I wanted to find out what motives Claudius Atherton had for assassinating my father.

* * *

~Carissa's POV~

I had just arrived at the dungeons, standing in front of my father's cell, when Tomas joined me, informing me that he had found the poison in my father's room, causing me to sigh.

"You shouldn't be here alone," Tomas said to me out of concern.

"And I shouldn't even be here at all," my father cut in before I could reply. "You are arresting an innocent person."

"Oh, sure. As if an innocent person would keep a tube of poison that killed the Tisroc in a very secretive place in his room," Tomas said icily, causing my father to pale and his eyes to widen.

"You might want to tell me why you did it," I snapped at my father.

"You want to know why? It's because of you and my grandchild," he smiled slyly and sent shivers down my spine.

"How dare you place the blame on me and my baby?! You've haven't even got the guts to take responsibility for your own absolutely abhorrent actions, huh?!" I flared up at him.

"What a disgusting coward you are. You've got no backbone. You're an abomination," Tomas shook his head in contempt.

"Shut up," said Father curtly. Probably the only man in the world who'd dare so that to the Tisroc. "Ever since Jamal had fallen into disgrace, he has been disinherited by the Tisroc, meaning you are no longer considered the Emperor's daughter in law, and your unborn child would not have been a prince or princess either. He would not treat you well. I needed to secure a place for the both of us – the three of us, in fact – at the Calormene Court. With Jamal dead, and his father out of the way too, I knew what the outcome would be: Tomas would be Emperor, and you'd be safe, because I know of his feelings for you."

"So you killed my father for that?! To serve your own selfish purposes?!" Tomas balled his hands into fists. "Even if my father was still alive and on the throne, I am here to keep Carissa and her child safe!"

"And so you say. But I needed to be sure. What if you turn against us?" Father snarled. "But frankly speaking, I don't regret it at all."

Tomas scowled. "I can't believe I even wasted my time with you. Let's just go," he said to me.

"No, wait. I still need some more answers," I said abruptly. "It was also you who forged the letters between the Tisroc and Queen Lucy, wasn't it?"

"Ah, you're not as dimwitted as I thought. Yes, that was an ingenious plan of mind. I'm brilliant. I could make an excellent councilor, even. So don't execute this genius. Otherwise it's your loss. Not mine," my father shrugged wickedly.

"By Tash!" Tomas exclaimed angrily. "You deserve to die thrice! For assassinating my father, and on accounts of treason against both Calormen and Narnia!"

"What I did in Narnia was out of vengeance," Father said defensively. "What I did in Calormen was to secure for myself and my family the life I wanted for us."

"You don't have an ounce of humanity in you," I gritted my teeth.

"Come on now. Put yourself in my shoes and think. The silly girl was a perfect target. It's already worked before when we forged her signature and used her signet ring. Remember, Carissa? When we had Mistress Diane working for us?" He winked, making me want to throw up, and I was sure it had nothing to do with my pregnancy.

I shook my head. "I am ashamed to be related to you in any way. I will not adopt your surname. Carissa Atherton is as dead as you are. My name is Carissa Steel," I said resolutely and decisively. I was going to use only my mother's surname from now on. "Starting right now, I am no longer your daughter, and my baby will not be your grandchild either. As far as I am concerned, we are of no relation. To me, you are already dead." Turning to Tomas, I nodded. "Now we can leave."

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

A few days had passed since my encounter with Peter at the pool. It was in the middle of the night again and I was sleeping when for some reason my room became very bright. I thought it was daytime already and that I ought to get up, so I did and, as usual, went to pull the curtains open, but I was shocked when it wasn't my usual view. There was no longer a balcony attached to my room, although the balcony doors were still there. Outside was a beautiful garden with beautiful weather, beautiful trees and beautiful grass. But how could my room be on the ground floor? Wasn't I supposed to climb up a staircase to reach my bedchamber? This was so strange.

Driven by curiosity, I opened my balcony doors and stepped outside, taking in a breath of fresh air, instantly brightening my mood. Wherever I was, it was a wonderful place and I thought I would like it very much if I could bring Peter here. The only thing that's stopping me was the fact that I really didn't know where I was. But from a distance I could see a young woman near the flower bed of poppies and yellow roses. I figured I could ask her where I was, even though it might seem a bit of an unexpected question. Anyway, I approached her, but as soon as I got a better look at her face, I found out that she wasn't just any ordinary woman. Blonde hair, blue eyes. I knew who she was.

"Queen Helga?" I stammered.


	81. Lucky

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, Emily, Narniafan, EC, optymalna, QueenElenaofnarnia, Bella, Emma, InesS, CorinQueen, Sue, Anon, CairParavel, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslamane, QueenLucyfan, Guess, Evalin Ashryver, Connors, Guest, and all the other guests. :DDD**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

"Your Majesty," I curtsied and bowed my head deferentially.

"Rise, please," she replied softly. "And walk with me, will you?"

Still in shock, I nodded as we took a turn around these gardens. "My Queen, if I may ask…where am I?" I inquired. "I mean…is Your Majesty here in the mortal world or am I…in the immortal world? Did I…die?"

She smiled. "No. You're alive. Just asleep."

"Oh, I thought it was morning," I replied.

"Not yet. It's just a couple of hours past midnight. But of course, here in Aslan's Country, we are not governed by time or other conventions," she explained, as our hair blew gently in the wind.

"This is a beautiful garden the Great Lion has here in His Country, I must say," I grinned.

"True," Queen Helga nodded. "It's called Valdosta Garden, where the flowers bloom forevermore. Though this is what it looked like in the Golden Age, not in your time, Ines. I don't know what it looks like now."

"But why am I here, my Queen? Will I ever go back?" I enquired slightly worriedly. Poppies symbolized eternal sleep and I got a little concerned.

"You shall. But right now there are a few things I believe we need to talk about," she answered, and in the blink of an eye, all the poppies and roses turned into yellow carnations by themselves. My jaw dropped, firstly at the sudden change of the view, and secondly when I recalled what yellow carnations had meant: disappointment.

"You are disappointed in me, Queen Helga?" I asked tensely.

She nodded sadly. "I know that this was almost 4 months ago now, but you did break Peter's heart, and therefore you have broken your promise to me."

I looked down in shame, knowing that the High Queen was right. We reached another part of the garden where purple hyacinths were grown. Those signified sorrow and apology, asking for forgiveness. I had realized that these flowers must be changing according to mine and Queen Helga's emotions.

I gulped and explained. "I…I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I…I know that there is no excuse for what I've done, and I hate that I've failed you, because I know how much Peter's happiness means to you. But I never stopped loving him."

"Ines, do you remember what I've asked of you and what you've promised me you'd do?" She asked calmly, maintaining a friendly tone with me.

"Yes," I nodded. "You told me that since you can't be around Peter as much as you and he both want, you need to find a way to send your love to him, which is through me. And you chose me, because you reckoned that I could make him happy. But…do you regret choosing me, my Queen?"

She thought for a moment, while a hundred pessimistic thoughts raced through my mind. Geraniums, signifying stupidity and folly which was what I reckoned of my actions, began to take over the hyacinths rapidly. I got very scared. If Queen Helga could put me in Peter's path, then she could certainly get me out of the way and get a substitute for me, since I was doing a poor job of showing not only my love for Peter but also _hers_. Perhaps Madeleine and Mistress Diane respectively were already Her Majesty's attempts at replacing me. _No_ , I panicked inwardly. Maybe this was why Her Majesty was meeting me in my dreams. To tell me that she was going to find somebody else to do the job for me since I had let her down. But I didn't want to be taken away from Peter. My teeth began to chatter. The flowers – I didn't even care what species they were now – were all turning into dead leaves, and the trees were wilting, shrinking. Oh, no. What had I done? Was there a way to fix it? Would I be penalized?

"No, I don't regret it," she answered. I exhaled loudly in relief, and the flowers were back to life now. Dark pink roses were in full bloom now – thankfulness.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance, Queen Helga," I said sincerely. I was also grateful that Peter, too, had given me a second chance to be with him. "I promise you I will love Peter with all my heart and do everything I possibly can to make him happy, just as I'm sure Your Majesty would. You are an inspiration to me, my Queen."

She beamed. "Apart from that one incident, you have done well, Ines. I'd like to you keep going. Continue your lessons with the Duchess, or as you'd prefer to call her, Professor Wakelin. You'll become more knowledgeable in the subject of sex, and Peter will appreciate it."

"I will, Queen Helga," I nodded. "Should I give my virginity to him before the wedding, though? I know that Your Majesty did."

"Only if you want to. I did it because I wanted to. But speaking of sex, I'm sure you've realized by now that Peter has always wanted to be a father. Throughout our marriage, we've never had to do anything to avoid a pregnancy. So I will not be surprised if he does the same with you. But do you wish to be the mother of his children?" she inquired.

I began to imagine a small part of Peter growing inside of me. I smiled at the thought, as orchids – fertility – filled the flower bed in front of us. I wasn't even sure if I had imagined it or if it was really happening, but two kids, a girl and a boy, both with blonde hair and blue eyes like Peter, were running around the garden and chasing each other, laughing and having a great time. They were occasionally waving at and gigging at Queen Helga, too. I only caught a glimpse of them before they sprinted away energetically. It made the smile on my face grow as I nodded in reply to Queen Helga's question. "I would be honored. It would be so wonderful."

"Then I am pleased to hear that," she smiled as we walked past a pomegranate tree. Suddenly I realized that we had stopped in front of what looked like the doors of my balcony.

"Is our meeting about to end, my Queen?" I enquired.

"Yes. But don't worry. We will see each other again. Perhaps sooner than you think," she said in reassurance. "Sleep tight, Ines."

I smiled. "Queen Helga," I curtsied politely while she just sort of…left. Anyway, I went back to my room, but instead of crawling back into my bed, I headed to Peter's bedroom. I knocked as quietly as I could, but didn't wait for him to come to get the door. I just snuck in and shook him. "Peter."

He budged and opened his eyes groggily. "What's wrong?" He croaked.

"I…I was just wondering if I could sleep here tonight?" I asked.

He nodded and pulled the covers open for me to snuggle in. "Why the sudden need to sleep here though?"

"I just wanted to be here with you," I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him. "Besides, there's something else I want to tell you. I saw her, just now, in my sleep, before I came here."

He knew I was talking about Queen Helga right away, of course. "Well, lucky you," he grinned before kissing me softly.

I nodded and beamed. "Lucky me indeed." I was so blessed to have Peter. There was no nicer feeling in the world than to fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

~Peter's POV~

As I fell asleep with Ines in my arms, I found myself dreaming. My dream was situated in a beautiful garden, and I found this place familiar, although it had been quite a while since I last visited it. Before I could take a good look around the place, two hands had covered my eyes, but instead of startling or alarming me, it made me smile, because I knew who it was. I could smell vanilla orchid, sun-drenched clementine, and midnight blackberry – my senses had been so much heightened in my dreamlike state.

"Helga," I smiled warmly. My level of happiness was off the charts and I felt like I could run and leap because my heart was bursting in joy now that I was reunited with my love, albeit only temporarily. When I turned around to see her comely face, I felt so happy and even giddy inside that I couldn't contain my emotions; I was smiling so much that my cheeks were hurting. I lifted her feet off the ground and spun her around, causing her to laugh. By Aslan, I had missed her laugh so much. There was no better sound in this world, or in any other worlds.

I set her feet back on the ground gently as I pulled her closer to myself, and kissed her on the mouth. I had missed those lips so much. The kiss had brought me back in time. Every single kiss that we had ever shared had flashed before my eyes, the sweet ones and the naughty ones and the clumsy ones. I knew I might never ever get to taste her lips ever again, so I deepened the kiss and let it last a little longer, until we pulled apart naturally.

"Have you missed me?" She inquired as I kept her locked in my warm embrace.

"Every day of my life," I replied, before giving her another kiss. Her lips were irresistible. "Valdosta Garden, hmm?" I said afterward. "Fancy finding it here in Aslan's Country."

"Take a walk with me, Peter," she said invitingly as we held hands and walked around. "There's something we need to talk about."

I could recognize that tone. I gulped. "What did I do?"

She chuckled. "You know what you did, Peter."

"Well, I did a lot of stuff. Su got married and I got to walk her down the aisle. The new tax policy had been implemented for a few months now, and the collection system was much more efficient than before. In addition, there's a new assembly consisting of only Talking Animals. At times the Talking Beasts –" I stopped as soon as she gave me a look. I knew I couldn't get away with it. I sighed. "Fine. I'd been sleeping around again. A little."

"Exactly," she nodded. "I'm not going to lecture you or lash out at you, and you don't owe me any explanations since we're in separate worlds now. I just don't very much like to see the old Peter, the one I was first acquainted with back in our dynasty before we started to court. The one who's slept with…I don't know, more women than there are flowers in this garden."

"Not that many," I chortled. "I mean I know that I had a lot of casual relationships but all of that stopped as soon as I fell for you."

"I'm not asking you to remain celibate. I just don't want you to take the same risk as you did back then. Remember?" She looked serious and genuinely concerned.

I nodded slowly. I hadn't expected her to still think about it. It was something only we knew. Even my siblings didn't know about it. "Is he in Aslan's Country?" I inquired.

She nodded. "He and Aylee are great friends. They were playing together just now, when I was chatting with Ines."

"How is our beloved daughter?" I enquired caringly.

"She is well. She looks more and more like you every day," she grinned and reported.

"I wish I could see her," I said yearningly. "How come Ines got to see her, but I don't? I mean, hasn't Her Royal Highness been asking to see her lord father the High King?" I guffawed.

"You will see her. Trust me. I promise," she stroked my face, beaming at me lovingly. "And I've never broken a promise to you before, have I?"

"You haven't. I trust you completely. And when I promised you that I would love you forever, I was serious. I'll never break that promise either," I iterated.

"And I couldn't be gladder to still have your love. But I'm sorry to tell you that your attempt at changing the topic is unsuccessful."

I pouted, even though I knew it probably wouldn't work on her, so I explained. "I was angry, Helga. I was in a lot of pain and…sex seemed to be the only thing making me feel better."

"So you went after King Caspian's 'discarded' women?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"When Ines left me, it opened my old wounds and scars from your departure — even though you know nothing could compare to how much that had hurt me," I said sadly.

"I'm not angry with you. I don't like that she broke your heart, but I just need to know that you were careful when you had your women. I'm not so concerned about Mistress Diane, but what if the Duchess gets pregnant with your child? She can be ambitious if she wants, and she would not settle for just being the mother of your bastard," she said out of concern. "Although I don't really bother myself with keeping tabs on whomever you're bedding. They don't matter to me; _you_ do. I just don't want you to get in trouble, and illegitimate issue spells nothing but trouble for you."

I understood where she was coming from. She had practically no concerns now that she was in Aslan's Country; I shouldn't give her a reason to be worried about me. And she was right. Throughout history, way too many women – royal mistresses – had tried to use their bastards to get Kings to shower favors on them, including crowning them queen consorts. I wasn't about to let that happen.

"If I start a new family in this lifetime, I promise you all of my children will be legitimate," I said earnestly.

"I trust you. You deserve to start a new family, Peter. It doesn't change anything about us, or our family with our Aylee. We have all eternity to enjoy the time that was taken from us. Consider this a promise," she said confidently, her tone a reassuring one.

I smiled and kissed her again. I just wanted to be here with her for as long as I could. "I'm the luckiest man alive," I commented giddily.

"What makes you say so?" She enquired.

"Because I got to live two lifetimes, and in each I get to call a wonderful and lovely woman my wife," I explained, grinning.

"And I am proud of your choice, Peter. I love you so much," she beamed. As she did, our surroundings began to glow, and so did she. Instead of smiling back at her, I felt sad.

"Why won't you stay a little longer with me?" I pleaded, grasping her hand, but she was slipping right out of my fingertips. "Helga, please don't go. I love you and I want you to stay. Please."

Millions and millions of years would still not give me half enough time to savor that tiny instant of eternity when I put her arms around her and she put her arms around me. But she was gone, and sent me back to dreamless slumber, during which my arms were around Ines instead, for with Ines it was a different kind of eternity in this lifetime.


	82. Cooperation

**A/n: Thank you EC, Anon, Guest, optymalna, CorinQueen, Evalin Ashryver, AlaskaQ, Sue, LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, Connors, QueenElenaofnarnia, Emily, Narniafan, InesS, Bella, Emma, and all the other guests for 1300 reviews. :DDD**

* * *

 **(Palace of Calormen, Tashbaan)**

~Carissa's POV~

A day had passed since Claudius' arrest. I didn't want to waste any time thinking about him anymore, but admittedly I had been thinking about it, while Tomas informed me that his execution was scheduled tomorrow. It would be a public execution, and quite different than the one Jamal had had. It wouldn't be in the form of decapitation. This time, Claudius would be hung, drawn and quartered. Was it cruel? Yes. Was he cruel? Definitely. Did I think that he deserved such a cruel and painful way to die? No. Because I believed that he deserved worse. I believe he ought to have a taste of his own medicine. I was going to give him a vial of his own poison. He knew how potent it was. He was familiar with its toxicity and its effects. I was certain that the way the Tisroc had died was much more excruciating than being hung, drawn and quartered.

But I did not want to see his face ever again, so I needed somebody to pass the poison to him, somebody who wouldn't raise suspicions. I couldn't just get a random servant to do that. I trusted Keziah, but she would probably rather just snap Claudius' neck, wanting him dead already, while Miguel would rather witness the hanging. For some reason, my stepmother – no, I had no father, and therefore no stepmother anymore, technically. But then I considered Chelsea my sister, so…anyway – Therese Tarkheena had come to my mind. Could I send her to give the poison to her husband? Nobody would ask questions, since she was his wife.

Since I couldn't think of anybody else, I summoned Therese to my chambers. When she arrived, she curtsied. "Princess."

"Therese Tarkheena, I need you to do me a favor," I began solemnly.

"What can I do for Your Highness?"

"I believe you are aware that your husband will be executed tomorrow. He has been convicted of murder and high treason. It will be a public execution and I am expected to be present. However, it might be too gruesome a scene for a pregnant woman as myself to witness. I wish to avoid the visual discomfort it may cause me. But the law is the law and I have neither the authority nor the intention to change the method of his execution to a simple beheading. As such, I have come up with an alternative solution. This," I explained, handing the vial to her.

"Is this…is this the poison that Claudius had used to assassinate the Tisroc?" She frowned.

I nodded grimly. "I need you to hand this to him. He'll know what to do. And by that I mean he will take his own life, and it will be more painful than it looks like. Can you do it?"

She looked at the tube in her hand, thought about it for a moment, before nodding at me.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

Therese headed to the dungeons immediately, and was led to Claudius' cell. When he saw her approaching, he cackled wickedly. "Look who's come to pay me a visit. I'm guessing you miss the sex?"

"Wrong guess," she smirked. "You might not be bad in bed, but you're awful at the guessing game. But even worse at being a parent and at being a husband."

"Ha! Funny you'd be the one saying that," Claudius chuckled evilly. "You forced your daughter to marry a man 4 times her age. I mean, if you aren't the best parent in this world, I don't know who else could be qualified."

"I find it even funnier that you'd condemn me for that, when it was exactly what you married me for. Because you wanted to be the stepfather-in-law to the Marquess of Elsmere," Therese countered coolly, looking at her polished fingernails idly. She was wearing many rings on both hands, but not her wedding ring. Her marriage to Claudius was basically a nonexistent one anyway.

"Well, I did let you be a Baroness for a while," Claudius said hotly. "Until you decided to abandon me and your own daughter to be the Tisroc's mistress. Because you, just like me, think of yourself first. But at least I'm thinking of Carissa and her baby second. You don't even give a damn about…I'd forgotten her name already. Kelsey?"

"Chelsea," Therese rolled her eyes. "You might as well stop taking the moral high ground. Bottoms up, husband," she handed the vial of poison to him. He eyed her suspiciously before accepting it. "Well, don't look so forlorn! Of course it's poison! What had you expected? Raspberry vodka?"

"No, I was expecting the piss of a lion, the tears of Tash and the blood of a virgin," Claudius said sarcastically. "Now get out, wife."

"Send Tash my regards, won't you?" Therese blew a kiss, waved, and turned on her heel, exiting the dungeons.

Claudius had realized that since he was going to die anyway, it didn't make a difference how he died. He might as well get it over and done with. In one big gulp, he drank up his own poison. Instantly, he felt his insides burning even though his skin was cold as ice. He began to cough violently, drawing the guards' attention. As he convulsed, blood began to pour out from his eyes as he went blind. His body was soaked in blood on the floor, his limbs twisting in terrifying angles. He was bleeding from his ears and nose too, while he struggled to breathe as a natural human instinct, even though he knew it would be futile, but his brain had stopped functioning by now, as did his heart. He had spared a thought for his 'daughter', and the 'grandchild' he'd never get to meet, but he knew that they'd be alright and that they'd live a good life in Calormen under the protection of Emperor Tomas, so he saved his last thought for somebody else: his late wife, Harriet.

* * *

 **(Millville Manor, Narnia)**

The next day, the Calormene Court had issued a statement saying that the culprit behind the former Tisroc's death and behind the forged letters between the late Tisroc and Queen Lucy of Narnia had committed suicide. His head was cut off and displayed on a pike but obviously there could be no public execution. Everybody in Narnia (and some in Archenland too) were relieved to know that Lucy's name had been cleared, so that now she could celebrate her 15th birthday without any burdens.

As previously agreed upon, now that Lucy had been proven innocent, she could be freed from her betrothal to Marquess Xavier. Although their betrothal was officially dissolved, Lucy and Xavier had announced, also officially, that their courtship would begin on the day of her 15th birthday, since she would be of age – again.

On October 10th, Lucy Pevensie was officially courting Xavier Holloway-Ridgeway of Millville. To celebrate, Xavier had decided to throw a party in Millville Manor, inviting many courtiers. King Edmund and Queen Gilda could also make it to the party, along with their entourage which included Gilda's uncle (the Crown Equerry and the Count of Chatham) and aunt (Queen Dionne's elder sister and the 9th Countess of Chatham), Gilda's 'cousin' (although neither of them knew of their consanguinity) Sir Carl Seymour, her lady in waiting Lady Louisa Woodville of Bella Vista, and her best friend Sir Chester Bates. However King Nain and Queen Dionne stayed behind at Anvard Pass since Her Majesty was still under house arrest and it would be safer for His Majesty to not travel so much.

The birthday girl was especially thrilled today since she was old enough – again – to drink. She probably would get drunk today, and she had already warned her handmaiden, Madam Greta, about it. As a result, Greta was following Lucy wherever she was going. Right now, although the birthday girl had a drink in her hand, she was still sober. As she walked around the ballroom, exchanging polite & friendly smiles with the guests and courtiers, she found Chester across the room. As she waded through the crowds to make her way to him, he had spotted her too. She was quite sumptuous in appearance, clad in a tulle gown with a jewel neckline. The embellishments on the bodice sparkled, and her A-line dress finished with a full skirt that flared boldly to the floor in layers of delicate, fine material. She looked stunning. She had had him enamored without even trying.

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

"Your Majesty," Chester bowed and kissed my hand, also greeting Greta who was beside me.

"Sir Chester. I am pleased to have you here at my birthday party," I grinned.

He beamed and handed me a bouquet of roses. "I…err, I didn't know what to get you for your birthday but I figured that flowers couldn't go wrong so…here are 15 roses. Happy birthday, Queen Lucy."

"Ah, thank you, Sir Chester. They smell really nice," I smiled. "Do you prefer banqueting here in Millville Manor or would you rather be in Cair Paravel?"

"Well, the two places give me different vibes. It feels more…Narnian at Court, and more…Telmarine here. But if I had to choose, I would say Cair Paravel. No offence, my Queen, but I feel more welcomed there. I'm just not sure if your fiancé would be happy to find me in his mansion."

I raised my eyebrows. "Xavier is just my courter now, not my fiancé. And it's my birthday, so I'll invite whoever I want. Anyway," I handed the bouquet to Greta and asked her to find a vase and place it in my guest chamber in Millville Manor, for right now I had wanted to dance, so I led Chester to the dance floor, just in time for the music to start playing. As we dance, we chatted. "Last time we met at the gypsy fair, you were with Gilda's handmaiden, Madam Louisa. I hear that she is a Lady now, but are you and her still 'just friends'?" I winked.

"Oh, about that," he chuckled. "Louisa and I are courting."

"Congratulations," I beamed.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he grinned. "Ah, I think I've figured out why all the single men in the room can't take their eyes off of you. It's no wonder. You look gorgeous, my Queen."

I blushed a little and giggled. "Only single men? That means you're not one of them."

"Well, I am exceptional," he said jokingly.

I laughed. "You flatter me, Sir Chester. To be honest, you look quite dashing too," I whispered singsong. "I think that's why you have quite a number of women trying to send 'signals' to you across the ballroom."

"And are you one of those women, Queen Lucy?" He asked mirthfully.

"Actually yes I was," I smiled.

"Let's hope we are not heard by your lord courter then," he remarked.

"Why? Just because I am courting him doesn't mean that I can't visually enjoy other men," I replied a little too quickly. But then a part of me also thought that perhaps I wouldn't like it if I were to discover that Xavier was 'visually enjoying' other women.

"If you say so, my Lady," he grinned.

"Just 'Lucy' is fine. No need for 'my Lady'," I added.

"Just 'Chester' is fine. No need for 'Sir'," he replied, beaming. As our dance came to an end, he leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek. My skin tingled and my heart fluttered, for some reason.

Suddenly, someone had grabbed Chester's shoulder, separating him from me. It was Xavier. He was glowering at Chester. "What the fuck are you doing in my mansion?! And who gave you permission to dance with my lady courter?!"

"Xavier," I gasped. "What – he and I were just –"

"Stop defending him, Lucy," he snapped at me.

"Excuse me?! I'm attending a birthday party that I was invited to. And I was dancing with Lucy because she wanted me to dance with her. Simple as that. Why do you have to be so worked up over it?!" Chester argued defensively.

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes and dragged Xavier out of the ballroom to another part of the mansion. "What was that?! Chester didn't do anything wrong! And don't snarl at me; I don't like your tone."

"Huh. 'Chester'? You two are calling each other by your first names now, eh? How cute. It's so sweet. How long have you known him for?!" He groused.

"I don't know. Like, 3 months or so. Come on, Xavier. I let you call me by my forename the second time we met, and it was less than a month pursuant to our first meeting," I huffed.

"I saw him kissing you on the cheek and really that was the last straw," he said sharply.

"It's not a crime, Xavier. I let your dad kiss me on the cheek too," I sighed. "It's my birthday party and I can invite whoever I want."

"You could have at least told me that he was going to be here," he grumbled.

"Why?"

"Because I would have tried to stop you. I wouldn't have allowed him to be present."

My jaw dropped. He had really crossed the line this time. "Excuse me?! I don't need your permission to do anything, especially not when it's _my_ birthday. I don't even need to consult with my elder siblings. What makes you think I need your approval?!"

"This is my house," he stated pointedly.

"No. This is your parents' house. But if you don't appreciate the 'unwanted' guests here, I can move my party to Cair Paravel. _My_ palace," I folded my arms and turned on my heel.

"Wait," he said hastily, grabbing my arm but not too forcefully. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to argue with you you. I just don't like him. I'll admit, I get jealous."

I didn't want to get mad at him. After all, he did apologize and he had meant it. "You've got to understand that he is my friend and I'm not going to just stop associating with him just because you're displeased with our friendship. You're my courter, not my owner."

"I'll try to accept it then. I won't like it, but I…I'm going to try. I'm sorry, Lucy. I really am," he said, an expression of contrite over his face.

"Please don't do it again," I said softly and took his hand in reassurance. "I see no reason for you to be jealous though. I'm courting _you_. _You're_ the one I love. He's just a friend, and I'm allowed to have friends, am I not?"

"Yes. I mean – wait, what did you just say?"

"That he's just a friend and I should be allowed to have friends."

"Before that," he said, as a grin was growing on his face again.

I, too, beamed. "You're the one I love."

"You've never said that to me before. In fact this is the first time anybody has ever said it to me," he smiled brightly.

"I do love you. That's why I'm with you," I explained happily.

"I love you too, Lucy," he said affectionately before lifting my chin and kissing me.

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **How do y'all feel about Claudius' death? This is probably not the first time you thought you'd seen the last of him. Once again you're wrong. I've just published a short spin-off to ASGA, 'Heart of Steel', that focuses on two of the worst (best?) villains: Claudius and Miraz, and their lives before the latter took the throne. You'll get to learn about the interesting relationship between Claudius and his late wife Harriet whom he thought of right before he died.**

 **At the same time, since y'all generally like Madeleine now, the spin-off might feature snapshots of her childhood at the Narnian Court growing up with Caspian and his parents. There will also be additional OCs that do affect and connect to our characters in ASGA later on, which you will see probably in s4, so it is important that you go read it and pay attention to the characters in 'Heart of Steel'. Thank you! :DDD**


	83. Engagement Party

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, optymalna, EC, Narniafan, Emily, Anon, Evalin Ashryver, QueenElenaofnarnia, Sue, CorinQueen, CairParavel, Emma, Bella, Aslanmane, Connors, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, InesS, Guest, and all the other guests. :)**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

Today was the day of my engagement party. I had attended plenty, but now I was having my own. Peter and I had decided to organize our engagement party right before Edmund and Gilda had to go to back to Archenland, so here we were.

Again, Sonya had taken over my wardrobe, and declared herself the commander of my fashion from now on. I let her. This evening, she chose a shiny & brassy dress for me. It had a high collared neckline and a spangled motif. The cap sleeves looked pretty regal. The bodice came forth with a wide waistband accent. The material shone bright down the skirt with pleating. Because I was supposed to be the center of attention, Sonya made me wear gold. It seemed Sonya really liked being my stylist; she put in quite a lot of thought in creating my look. Good thing she did, because once crowned Queen consort I intended to appoint her my lady in waiting, along with Lavinia.

The banquet was a lavish one. Of course it had to be, since it wasn't just my engagement party. It was also the High King's. Though casually, I approached my good friend Mitchell.

"Hey, you," I said, nudging him. "Where's Madeleine?"

"Err…with her maids in waiting. Over there," he pointed, and I looked in her direction.

"Why aren't you with her?" I inquired.

"She just needed to speak with her handmaidens. I don't know what they're talking about. They speak in Terebinthian and they speak _really_ quickly," he shrugged, chuckling.

"Don't you speak Terebinthian?"

"No. Do you?"

"I'm learning," I answered.

"Me too, but I reckon I'm too slow a learner. Sometimes Mad says something in Terebinthian during our…fun times. I have no idea what she's saying. All I know is that she sounds sexy," he laughed.

"Maybe she's using that as a ruse to criticize your poor skills in bed. Complaining that you can't satisfy her," I joked.

"Oh really? And what would _you_ know about whatever goes on between Mad and myself in the bedroom?" He guffawed.

"Well," I said singsong. "I know that she's good with her tongue."

"Ooh, yes, that's true," he nodded, chuckling mischievously.

"Hey brother," Sonya chimed in. "Ines, you've met all of my family members except for my sister, right? Because I know that you were visited by my mother and my younger brother, like, half a year ago at your florist store."

"Yes. I would like to meet your sister, though," I nodded.

"Then come with me. Molly would be pleased to be introduced to you too," she replied. And so I followed Sonya to another side of the room while Mitchell stayed at his seat.

* * *

~Peter's POV~

I saw that Ines and Mitchell were chatting and I wanted to join them in their conversation but before I could get there – the downsides of a big ballroom. Oh well – Marchioness Sonya, Lady Ridgeway had already brought Ines somewhere else. Anyway, since Mitchell stayed I approached him for a chat.

"Mitchell. Mind if I call you that?" I attempted to make conversation although I could tell that he was a little bit uneasy, since the last time we met I did act pretty hostilely toward him.

"'Mitch' is fine too if Your Majesty prefers it," he answered neutrally.

"Mitch," I began. "I'd like to apologize to you. A couple of months ago, when I was still under the impression that you were my…contender, let us say, for Ines' affection, I had antagonized you. At the florist store. I really thought that you and Ines were together. But now I know the truth, so I believe there should exist no enmity between the two of us. As a peace offer, I'd like to…"

"Give me an olive branch?" Mitchell suggested humorously.

"Ah, that sounds like an idea. But how about I ask you to be one of my groomsmen at my wedding?" I asked.

He was speechless for a moment. "Me, my King?"

"Yes. We could get along and I know that Ines wants you to be part of our wedding procession as well. Besides, she plans to ask Madeleine to be one of her bridesmaids. My best man would be my royal brother King Edmund of course, while my other groomsmen include King Caspian, King Tyrone, Marquess Xavier, and I'm really hoping to add you to the list," I replied.

"I…I would be honored, King Peter," he smiled.

"Splendid! It's decided then. You'll be my groomsman. This also means that from now on you will be calling me by my forename rather than by my title." I patted him on the back.

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

After attending King Peter's engagement party last night in Cair Paravel, I was ready to leave Court for Selby Manor. Chelsea told me she'd be waiting for me in the carriage. I exited my chambers and was about to join her on our way back to Selby, when I was stopped.

"Kat! Wait!"

I inwardly groaned. It was my sister's voice. I had hoped to turn around and find that I was wrong, but I was not. It was indeed her. Ew.

"What do you want?!" I said irritably. "Be quick. I've got more important things to do than entertain you. I don't like to keep the horses waiting."

She sighed. "I…I know you probably will turn me down but…I was wondering if you'd like to be my maid of honor at my wedding."

I was shocked that she'd make such a request. We're not friends anymore, and I didn't want anything to do with her. I'd probably not even invite her to my own wedding if I could help it. But apparently she did not share these sentiments.

"You want me to be your maid of honor?!" I frowned. I wanted to make sure I hadn't heard her incorrectly.

"Yes," she nodded innocently. So damn innocently. "I know that recently we haven't been on very good terms, but you still are my little sister, and I want what's left of my family to be at my wedding, as my maid of honor."

An idea crept into my mind, which caused me to smile a bit wickedly. "Alright then. I will accept your invitation and be your maid of honor."

"You will?" She looked at me with widened eyes, again with that oh-so-innocent look that made me want to puke.

"Mm hmm. That's right," I nodded. "But I want something in return."

She frowned. "What is it that you want?"

I smirked slyly and started to pace slowly and laxly to the stables while she trailed closely behind me like a dog. "As you know, tradition requires elder sisters to get married first before younger ones can. I've been told by Caspian that you and King Peter are only getting married on his birthday, which is in late April."

"That is correct," she said in confirmation.

"Well, what a pity, because that's going to be six and a half months away from now, and that's too long a wait for happy couples like me and Caspian. See, true love will not wait that long. It's pointless to keep waiting for you, and the longer we spend waiting, the larger chance there is that you'll change your mind about King Peter again," I said resentfully. "Therefore, I need you to prepone your wedding date."

She was taken aback. "If I agree to your terms, you will agree to be my maid of honor?"

"Yes," I said crisply. "Sounds like a fair deal, doesn't it?"

"Well, I can't decide on this alone, but I don't think Peter will mind, so I will speak to him about it. So, yes, since setting the wedding date on his birthday is not yet official, I can make it earlier," she relented.

I smiled at her saccharinely. "I knew I could count on you," I said patronizingly before taking my leave.

* * *

~Ines' POV~

Kat left without saying goodbye, but I went to talk to Peter about it right away. I found him just as he was about to leave his bedroom. "Peter, do you have a moment?"

"Yes, of course. I thought you were with Madeleine though," he replied.

"I'm going to meet up with her in a bit. I have a lesson with her," I nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, that's good to know," he laughed mischievously, no doubt thinking about sex again.

"Yes, I really hope to be fluent in Terebinthian," I replied innocently.

"Oh, _those_ lessons," he pouted. "But was there something urgent you needed to discuss with me?"

"It's about our wedding, more specifically the wedding date."

"What about it? You...want to postpone it?"

"Quite the opposite. I rather thought that April is too much of a wait. Besides I'm sure my sister and Caspian want to be together as soon as possible, so perhaps we should be considerate and help them out by changing the date to...I don't know, a couple of months earlier."

Peter folded his arms. "Did you sister ask that of you?"

"What makes you think so?"

He didn't reply, so I had to admit that he was correct and I told him the truth. "I'm sorry, Peter. It's our wedding and I really want her to be my maid of honor. And I've kind of said yes to her since I don't really know when she and I are going to meet again, but of course your opinion and preferences are important to me too, Peter."

He grinned. "I don't mind preponing our wedding. But do you have a date in mind?"

"I think it would be quite romantic to have our wedding on Valentine's Day," I suggested brightly.

He nodded, looking pleased with this idea. "I like it. We're getting married on Valentine's Day."

I beamed and hugged him. "Thank you. You are the best fiancé ever."

He smiled heartwarmingly. "This best fiancé ever has to attend a council meeting now, something you'll have to get used to in about...4 months' time. You'll be with Madeleine for the day?"

" _Oui, mon Roi_ ," I said, mimicking Professor Wakelin's accent. "See you at lunch then."

* * *

~Tyrone's POV~

This morning, the council meeting I held with Peter had ended pretty early, for whatever reason. In fact, this was the shortest council meeting I had ever been to. Like Peter, I wanted to go to my office to get some paperwork done before lunch, since I had nothing else higher up on my priorities list. Susan was in Putnam teaching archery, and Lucy was with her, teaching the kids how to draw. Caspian was with my lord father today. They had to discuss and finalize the route of the voyage of the Dawn Treader, and also meet the sailors. The voyage would commence in April 2305.

Edmund and Gilda were about to head back to Anvard now. We would be seeing them again probably next month, in mid-November, for Gilda's baby shower. She was 5 months pregnant right now. After that they'd be going back to Archenland again and return when it's Susan's birthday in mid-December. Then they'd be staying in Cair Paravel for the New Year celebrations, and quite possibly for Edmund's birthday too, although he hadn't made up his mind yet. (There was still time.) But Gilda would be giving birth in Archenland; that was official and confirmed. Ah, a nephew or niece for me. It made me yearn for having children with Susan. It was what she wanted too. But we felt no hurry to produce an heir, since our children would likely be pretty down low in the line of succession, since there ought to still be Caspian's kids, and then Peter's kids, before mine.

Before I could properly walk into my office, a page had approached me with a message to deliver. "King Tyrone," he said slightly hurriedly, but it usually was no emergency. He always looked as if there was something urgent, to scare us kings and queens.

"Is something the matter?" I enquired laxly.

"My King, a noblewoman is requesting an audience with Your Majesty. Her Ladyship is waiting outside the gates of Cair Paravel as we speak, King Tyrone," he reported.

"Who?" Why the mystery?

"It's Lady Sophia Fletcher, my King."

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **Do y'all like that Peter asked Mitchell to be one of his groomsmen? :)**

 **Do you think Kat should've fought for what she wanted? :|**

 **What could Sophia be back for? :O**


	84. Sophia

**A/n: Thank you RedHood001, LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, optymalna, Narniafan, Emily, EC, InesS, CorinQueen, Sue, Anon, Bella, Emma, Guest, CairParavel, Evalin Ashryver, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, GoldenAgeNarnia, Connors, and all the other guests. :DDD**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Madeleine's POV~

After breakfast, I had been in my chambers waiting for Ines since we had a lesson scheduled this morning. She was normally early but today she was a little tardy. I wasn't sure why. I started to wonder if it was because she was a little…occupied with Peter. But then I shouldn't think that's the case, since to the best of my knowledge Peter should be at a council meeting right now. Anyway, much to my relief, someone had just knocked on my door. My maid in waiting went to get it and as expected, Ines was let in. My handmaiden curtsied and left the room. I motioned for Ines to join me at my desk.

"Hey, I'm sorry I was a little late. I was speaking with my sister just now and then I had to speak with Peter," she explained.

"With your sister?" I frowned. "Are you two on good terms again?"

"I…I'm not sure. I don't really know. She didn't…admonish me when I asked her to be my maid honor," she shrugged.

My eyes widened and I placed my hand on her shoulder in shock. "You did what?! I cannot believe it!"

She looked taken aback. "But…what's wrong with it? She's my sister. Of course I'd want her to be at my wedding. Is it not normal that I'd want my sister to be my maid of honor?"

I sighed in defeat. "Either you're a really good person, or just really naïve."

"I like to think that I'm the former…"

"But I am inclined to think that you're the latter, really," I pointed out. "I mean, how could you find it in yourself to care about a person who has been a total bitch to you for the past 4 months?! Clearly she doesn't see you as a sister anymore. She loathes you almost as much as I loathe her. I remember you telling me that last year when you were still training to be a lady in waiting, you held a birthday party for her. Did she do the same for you? No."

"She's not obligated to do that," she stated calmly.

"True, but you also told me that Princess Carissa – well, Lady Carissa at that time – was also a loathsome cockroach, who held a party on the same day as your precious sister's birthday, just to vex you two! Well look at what she's done on your birthday last month! She has become the exact same person she had admonished Their Majesties – and even your Great Lion – for pardoning," I huffed.

"That's not entirely true. Carissa did a lot of illegal stuff; Katrina was at most hurtful," she tried to reason with me, but I just shook my head. Nothing could change the fact that Katrina Farmington was a piece of scum. "I understand that you don't like her and obviously she doesn't like you either, but I love her," she continued, and I refrained from rolling my eyes in exasperation. "She's my family. Trust me when I say that she wasn't like that when I held a birthday party for her and our archenemy was Carissa. I believe that Kat's just going through a rough patch…I mean I did give her a hard time by abandoning her. And I guess it could be said that this is just a rebellious streak. It's just a phase. I think soon enough she will see that her behavior was unbecoming of her. The 'old' Kat will come back."

I pursed my lips in displeasure. "You are too optimistic to be realistic. Until the 'old' her comes back – if she ever does – you'll continue to suffer under her. She's going to upset you, continually. But you shouldn't be upset when you're supposed to be preparing for your wedding, and the preparations for your wedding will include your maid of honor who is…ugh." I threw my hands up in the air. "I got so carried away that I didn't even ask if she did agree to your request. I'm guessing she said no. Even if she said yes, I'll bet she asked for something in return."

"Actually, she said yes."

I raised my eyebrows. "At what price?"

"Well, she wants to be married to Caspian as soon as possible, which can only happen after I get married, as tradition requires, since I am the elder sister, so I relented. And I spoke to Peter about it afterward. Thankfully, he didn't mind," she reported.

I scowled. "She's used to getting her way, as usual. I hold Caspian responsible for that," I scoffed. "But fine. It's _your_ wedding, not mine. When's the new date? I will definitely stay here in Narnia for long enough to attend your wedding."

"Valentine's Day," she smiled. "Also I wanted to ask you to be my bridesmaid. I've spoken to Lavinia – the Duchess of Kinross as you know her – and your sister in law about it –"

"I don't have a sister in law…" I said hesitantly.

"Oh, I meant Sonya," she beamed sheepishly. "Anyway, both Lady Ridgeway and Lady Bulloch said yes. I plan to ask Susan and Lucy to be my bridesmaids too, when I have my next lesson with them, which is…today. I'm just thinking whether or not Queen Gilda can make it as my bridesmaid, since I believe my new wedding date is set at around the same time as the birth her of child."

"See, why did you have to prepone your wedding?! If you get married in late April, Queen Gilda would have given birth already and there wouldn't have been a problem," I said skeptically. "Still, I'm honored that you want me as your bridesmaid. So I will accept your request, and I don't need anything in return," I added somewhat gleefully, rubbing my hands together. "Ah, one of the perks of being your bridesmaid is that I can get to witness your sister's face when she sees that I'm in your wedding procession too."

"You know, I don't understand your enmity with Kat. I get that you wanted Caspian in the beginning, but now, you are happy with Mitch, so why the constant fight between you and Kat? Their Majesties have arranged for you to teach both me and my sister Terebinthian, with the hope that it could smoothen the relationship between you and Kat. My schedule isn't the same as hers since she doesn't want to see me, but…I see that it did not help improve your relationship with her."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not teaching her Terebinthian anymore, for your information."

"What? Why? What's happened?" She looked concerned immediately.

"What happened?" I snorted. "She was a bitch to me and I would not accept her as my student. Besides, why does she even need these lessons? I mean not just to learn the Terebinthian language but also other subjects like history and geography et cetera. I don't see why she needs them, since it's not like she _really_ is going to be Queen consort in the near future anyway, like you are."

"Trust me, Madeleine. She and Caspian are going to get married as soon as I do," she remarked.

"Oh, really? If that's the case, how come she doesn't have a shiny rock on her finger, hmm?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Well…" she hesitated. Clearly she didn't have the answer. If I was lucky, perhaps Caspian didn't really _desperately_ want to marry _Lady Selby_ after all.

"Another thing, her attitude was preposterous. You are humble and always ready and willing to learn. She walks around with her nose in the air like she knows everything already, but frankly, she knows nothing. She really needs to quit that attitude for her to be a student of mine. I take no pleasure in teaching her anything. Perhaps she should learn her manners first before learning a foreign language. As far as I know, Caspian has taken over and now he's the one to teach her Terebinthian. His courter, his problem."

"Ah, I didn't know that," she replied.

"Now you do. But whatever. Let's start our lesson now. We can continue our discussion at lunch," I said, flipping a thick book open.

* * *

~Tyrone's POV~

Sophia wanted to see me?! Oh, Great Lion, what had I done to displease Your Eminence?

"Let Her Ladyship in then," I sighed. If I had refused, she'd probably make a big fuss and cause a scene, right outside the gates of Cair Paravel, and other people did not deserve to suffer. "I'll wait for her in the lounge."

"Right away, Your Majesty," he nodded and then scurried away. Massaging my temples and bracing myself for the troubles that a meeting with my ex — especially one that my royal wife _really_ did not favor — would bring, I went to the lounge glumly and waited. When I heard footsteps, I hastily prayed to Aslan and hoped that He would give me strength, because honestly I needed it.

Here she was. She curtsied perfunctorily, apparently reckoning that she could comfortably neglect certain formalities even in the presence of other people just because we courted in the past, and invited herself to take a seat. The footman announced her and asked if we needed any drinks or snacks. I had him serve me a half and half, because why not? Alcohol makes everything easier, even dealing with a troublesome ex. Sophia, however, said she didn't want anything.

"Not even your favorite?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No alcohol for me," she said dismissively, and sent the servant away.

"What is it that you want, Sophia?" I asked snappily.

"Don't use that attitude with me, Ty-Ty," she grumbled.

"Don't call me that," I grimaced.

"Why not?" She challenged.

"Because I don't want you to."

"Well, I don't want you to choose other women over me either, but here we are," she said unkindly, inspecting her fingernails.

"What do you have against Susan?"

"We both know she's not the right one for you. I don't want to see you suffer by wasting your time with her, when you obviously should be with _me_ instead," she scowled.

"What makes you think so?" I asked skeptically.

"We never really broke up. We just discontinued our relationship because my grandmother had passed away and therefore my parents and I had to go back to Archenland firstly to attend her funeral and secondly to continue running the business. The royal army needs the arrows we manufacture. It's been a family thing for hundreds of years. I couldn't have stayed, and you couldn't have left with me, because you had to be part of the council in Narnia, while your lord father has a career in the Navy. I'm sure your lady mother had other duties too. But that doesn't mean we have to stop loving each other. At least, I didn't stop. Is it that hard to believe that I still have feelings for you?"

I ignored her question. "As you said, we've discontinued our relationship. How's that different from a breakup?"

"I just feel hurt that we could have been together had you not chosen to marry someone else! Especially when you chose a _queen_ over me. It makes me feel as if I'd never be good enough for you just because I don't have a crown on my head."

"Even if you were a queen and she weren't one, I would still have chosen her and I would still have fallen for her harder than I ever have for you," I insisted.

"What hurts even more is that I once was good enough for you. You were my _first_ , Tyrone. Just as I was yours. At the time, I really thought you were going to be my future husband too. I guess I was wrong," she said pitifully. "Go on then. Dismiss whatever I say as merely wishful thinking, but I could have been 'Baroness Sophia, Lady Harrington', and –"

"No, thank you," I cringed. She was really beginning to make me suspect if I had truly left her heartbroken. Even if that was the case, I did not want to rekindle my romance with her, for I had Susan, and I didn't need or want more.

"And I could give you children. We can start a family together. I'd always wanted to have children of my own. I know you well enough to tell that you want to be a father too, Ty. We'd have sons, of course. At least one, to carry on the bloodline _and_ the surname. But before we have sons, we'd have a daughter. All these things that you want, deep in your heart, I know, and I want them too. Which should delight you, because, as a matter of fact, I already am pregnant," she announced pompously. "With _your_ child, Tyrone."


	85. Pregnancies

**A/n: Thank you QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, Connors, Anon, QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, optymalna, EC, Evalin Ashryver, Emily, Narniafan, Emma, Bella, CairParavel, InesS, Sue, CorinQueen, Guest, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Tyrone's POV~

Sophia looked at me expectantly, while I gradually began laughing, causing her to frown. "Does…does the joke just end here, or is there more to it?" I asked, chuckling. When she was speechless and couldn't give me an answer to my question, I continued. "You must be out of your mind. The last time we spoke to each other was during the gypsy fair. That was a couple of months ago. And the last time we shared a bed was…I don't know, 2 or 3 years ago? I don't remember, but it doesn't _matter_ to me. So you've been pregnant for a couple of years now, but you've only decided to tell me now, huh? That makes total sense. So be honest with me, Sophia. If you are truly pregnant, who is the father of your baby?"

"It's true that we haven't shared a bed in a very long time now. But nobody knows that. It's only us. Even your royal wife doesn't know that. Who's to say she won't have suspicions? Every woman does," she replied unfalteringly.

"Are you only doing this to separate me from Susan?" I inquired.

"That's not my only goal. Separation is not enough. I want us to get married and raise _our_ child together," she insisted.

I chortled. "And what makes you think that's going to happen? Because you seem pretty confident."

"You've only been married to the Queen for like, 4 months or so. You two don't have any children yet, and there are no witnesses to the consummation of your marriage, unlike the Calormene wedding traditions –"

"If you prefer Calormene rituals I'd suggest you marry a Tarkaan. I am not one," I said brusquely.

"Let me finish. It's pretty simple. You can just say that you've never consummated the marriage and therefore it's not a valid one. Then you are free to marry me," she stated. "And because she won't sleep with you, it's natural for you to seek comfort in my bed."

I guffawed. "No one's ever going to believe that, Sophia. You're not going to be my wife. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not."

She looked bitter, and huffed. "Well then, if I can't be your wife then I will be your mistress. You don't have to annul your marriage. It's so common for Telmarine men to have mistresses. You should be no exception."

I placed my emptied goblet on the table. "Do you know what you're suggesting is treasonable? But ah, you're an Archenlander. Not a Narnian or a Telmarine. So I guess it's too bad that you can't be charged with treason. I suppose that's why you're so confident that I'll succumb to your demands. Taking you as my mistress? Come on, Sophia. You weren't that unrealistic or unreasonable when we were courting. What's happened to you?"

She looked more and more uncomfortable now. "I don't care if I end up as your wife or as your mistress. You find a way to make sure this baby I'm carrying has a father, otherwise I will tell everyone that you forced yourself on me. You've seen what's happened to Queen Lucy when a scandal about a member of the royal family breaks out. I'm going to tell not just your court, but also the common people, as well as your wife. Actually, _especially_ your wife. I'm going to give her every single detail of you how took me against my will."

"Hmm, resorting to threats now?" I said drawly, looking more entertained than daunted since my conscience was clean. "But then since my wife is at the door already, why don't you tell her now?" I pointed at the door. I bet Susan had just returned from Putnam. Since I was facing the door but Sophia was not, I knew that Susan was approaching us while Sophia did not. Sophia gasped sharply and turned around, going pale and panicking. I smiled both triumphantly and in relief.

"So sorry to interrupt your romantic chat," said Susan very sweetly as she came over to sit next to me (although I would've liked it better if she could sit on my lap instead). I shared a brief kiss with her and from my peripheral vision I could see that Sophia looked away in disgust.

"You're forgiven," I smirked before turning to Sophia. "Hey, Sophia, haven't you got something to say to my wife? Now that she's here, you can tell her every single gruesome detail of how I r–"

"It's nothing. No big deal," she lied, her hands gripping the armrests.

"Oh? You better tell her, otherwise I will," I said casually. I bet she didn't like feeling threatened either, did she?

"Tell me what, love?" Susan enquired.

"I said it's nothing," Sophia reiterated, but we ignored her.

"It's not nothing, dearest. Su, our friend Sophia is here to announce delightful news to us. Her Ladyship is pregnant!" I revealed grandly.

"Oh! That is indeed delightful! I think we should feel honored that we are, I guess, the first to know this?" Susan reacted dramatically, making me smile. "Lady Sophia! Congratulations! I didn't know you were married," she added. "Perhaps you'd like to name the baby after me, if you have a daughter?"

"That depends," I replied quickly, before Sophia could. "After all, I believe the father of the baby deserves to have a say in the child's name, right?"

"True," Susan replied, smirking too. "Which brings me to my next question, Lady Sophia. Who is the fortunate man who gets to father your child?"

Sophia scoffed, knowing there was no way out. She had to give us the whole truth. "Darren."

I was shocked. I was aware that Darren, my good friend, did have a crush on Sophia when she and I were still courting, and I also knew that Darren was a playboy, but never would I ever have expected that he would bed her.

"If you are mature enough to sleep with him, surely you'd be capable of informing him on your own that you are carrying his child. So if you'll excuse us, Sophia, we are going to have lunch now," I said. Susan stood up and I followed her out as we held hands on the way. We told the guard that Sophia was free to leave, and that he and the other guards should remove Sophia from this place by force if she refused to leave, though I was pretty certain that she knew she didn't stand a chance against us. I felt sorry for Darren. Really I did.

"Let me guess," Susan said to me as we went to the dining room for lunch. "She tried to pretend that she was pregnant with _your_ child."

I nodded. "How did you know?"

"I can see right through her, remember? She's nothing to me," she shrugged. "I pity Marquess Darren. But I feel every sorrier for the unborn child."

"Me too. But this is Darren's problem and Sophia's, not mine or yours, so we are going to stay out of this," I replied.

"I agree," she nodded. "Speaking of, I really hope that we can have children of our own."

"We will," I grinned. "I want to whisk you away to a vacation resort. We deserve a romantic getaway. I already have places in mind."

"That'd be quite nice," she beamed appreciatively. "Let's inform the others of our temporary absence from Court, since we're having lunch with them."

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled.

* * *

 **(Palace of Calormen, Tashbaan)**

~Carissa's POV~

A week had passed after the death of Claudius Atherton. I was finally rid of him and it brought me peace. Still, I hadn't been feeling too well these days. I bet it was because of the trouble he had been giving me recently, in addition to my pregnancy. It was exhausting being pregnant. Why must women be pregnant for 9 months before their babies could be born? What was taking babies so long? What did babies even do in their mothers' wombs apart from kicking? It felt like such a tediously long time, and I felt like no one really fathomed how I was feeling. It would be pointless to tell Tomas about it since he, alike all men, wouldn't understand a thing about pregnancies. I didn't even have my own mother around to counsel me.

I was really bored these days since I had virtually nothing to do. Nobody would let me do anything seeing as I was carrying a child. But I didn't want to be a useless person waiting to be fed the next meal. It made me feel like the baby here. I had just penned a letter to my step-sister (yes, I still considered her my non-blood-related sister) Chelsea earlier this morning, and obviously I wouldn't have a reply that soon. So who could I talk to?

I thought about Keziah, but I knew that she, and Miguel too, had to be preparing for the opening ceremony of a new temple in Zalindreh, so she was not available for a leisurely chat at the moment. However, I decided that perhaps I could have a chat with Therese Tarkheena instead. With the Tisroc dead and her husband dead too, she basically held no position at Court, but she was still, in a way, my stepmother due to my closeness with Chelsea. But I figured that I had better keep her at the imperial Court by appointing her one of my handmaidens. That way, she'd have better reason to keep her title, Tarkheena. And so I summoned her to my room.

"Your Highness," she curtsied, and I motioned for her to take a seat with me.

"Therese, why do you still call me that? I was your stepdaughter. Technically we're supposed to be family," I said, although my heart sank since I realized that I had nobody else I could call my family, and neither did she since she and Chelsea were estranged.

"I didn't want to presume too much. I better just refer to you as 'my Princess' unless you specify otherwise," she explained.

"Have you realized that the only person at Court who doesn't address me formally is Tomas? I'd like you to be the second person to do that. Please," I replied.

"Very well then, I shall oblige," she smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to thank you for doing me a favor the other day. You didn't have to, but you did it anyway, and I appreciate that," I explained. She knew I was talking about giving the poison to Claudius, because honestly what else could I be referring to? "How did your meeting with him go, by the way?"

She sighed. "As you can imagine, it was not a pleasure and I didn't enjoy being in his company. But I guess I ought to have seen him for the last time, since I owed my title partly to him. He was still himself till the end: obnoxious, arrogant…I think you know the rest. I'm glad that the world is purged of that man now."

"So am I. I thank you again, Therese. I know that we haven't really been very close, since we barely saw each other when we were still in Narnia, and even now that we're in Calormen, we've never had much reason to have a conversation, since you were always with the Tisroc, and I was spending my time with Tomas whenever I didn't have to be around Jamal. We never really had a chance to bond, but I want to change that, so that's why I called you here," I explained.

"That would be nice," she nodded. "There's…something that I've been meaning to ask you, actually. Some time ago you've told me that you heard from Chelsea saying that she's found her father. Would you happen to know how she managed to find him?"

"Wow, that's a very long story. I can explain it to you, but since I don't remember it by heart, I'm going to have to go to my desk and retrieve her letter," I said, standing up. But once I was on my feet, I had felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, mostly on my right side, causing me to yelp. My knees failed me and I fell back down onto the chair, clutching my belly and flinching.

"Carissa!" Therese called out anxiously, but it sounded like a whisper because I was in too much pain to focus on her voice. I was close to crying and the grimace on my face only grew. I had never felt such intense pain before, ever in my life. What was happening to me? And was my baby going to be alright? I was so scared and my fists were clenched so tightly that my nails were digging right into my palms, but it didn't hurt nearly half as much as the right side of my abdomen did. Therese helped me lie down on the couch. I shut my eyes, but I could hear that Therese had scuttled to the door, urgently ushering a guard to fetch a midwife right away.

Luckily, it didn't take too long for the midwife to arrive, and the pain was subsiding as well, much to my relief. The midwife asked a few questions, and I murmured a few words in response, while it was mostly Therese who answered. She sounded pretty scared too. After examining me, though, the midwife concluded that the baby should be fine since I didn't bleed.

"Carrying a baby puts a lot of pressure on your muscles, joints and veins. This can make you feel uncomfortable around your stomach area. As your baby grows, your uterus tends to tilt to the right and the ligament may spasm or contract. So you may feel cramping pain more often on your right side, Princess," the midwife explained to me.

"Is this normal?" I asked worriedly. "Because I've never felt this amount of pain before."

The midwife held back a sigh, I could tell. It was probably because the pain I had just experienced would count as nothing when compared to what I'd have to go through when I'd be actually giving birth. I groaned inwardly. "Never mind. Is there a remedy to this problem?

"Yes, there is, Your Highness. I'd suggest placing a hot towel on the area you feel pain in. It should alleviate the pressure on your muscles and the strain on your tendons," she answered. "I am also going to prescribe some medicine for you. But it has to be taken regularly, not only when you feel pain," she added and I nodded. "But it was wise to send for me right away so that I could check on you, my Princess. Your Highness is fortunate to not have bled. Had that not been the case, the baby could be harmed, and without immediate medical attention, _your_ life could be at risk too."

I smiled at Therese and thanked her. Even though my life wasn't really at risk (fortunately for me this time), it could have been, and Therese didn't know it, so in a way she had saved my life.

I thanked the midwife too and waited for her to deliver to my chambers the medicine I needed. Once she left, Tomas had arrived, looking very anxious. Therese and I had together managed to assure him that both my baby and I were unharmed and should be fine.

"Well then, now you need to rest as the midwife had instructed you to," said Tomas.

"I'm going to be so bored if I stay lying in this bed for so long," I pouted helplessly.

"But I guess Therese Tarkheena can keep you company if she doesn't mind," he suggested as both of us turned to look at her.

"It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty," she replied with a smile.


	86. The Good & The Bad

**A/n: Thank you Narniafan, Emily, Anon, Guest, CorinQueen, Sue, InesS, LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, optymalna, , EC, Evalin Ashryver, RedHood001, Emma, Bella, CairParavel, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Millville Manor, Narnia)**

~Darren's POV~

On an ordinary day, my butler Merriman had informed me that Lady Sophia Fletcher was at the door requesting to speak with me. I didn't think I'd see her again after our one night stand about two months ago. But here she was, so I figured I would grant her an audience.

"Hello," I smiled. "Please, come in. Can I get you something to drink? It's not polite for me to not offer you some wine since we're in Millville."

"Hi," she said, looking around slightly anxiously. "Um…it's fine. I…just water will do. I, uh, I know it's weird for me to turn down your offer of alcohol, but once you hear what I have to say, you'll understand."

With a wave of my hand, I sent a servant to fetch and serve refreshments. "Now tell me, what have you come to say to me?"

She took a deep breath. "What I'm about to say will change our lives forever. Drastically. Mine already has changed because of it."

I nodded. "I'm prepared."

"The last time we saw each other was in August, during the gypsy fair. We met in one of the tents, had a bit too much to drink, and slept together at Ridgeway Manor. And now, as a result of our encounter..." she gulped. "I found out, a few days ago, that I am with child, and you're the father."

I was actually very shocked, but my facial expression had failed to convey that. Instead I just looked stoic and I kept staring at — glowering at, actually — Sophia, to the point where she was considerably unnerved by my glare. I just didn't know what to say or do in that moment. It hadn't quite sunk in yet.

"Please, say something," she said, sounding daunted as she looked at me pleadingly.

"And you're sure it's my child?" I questioned, a little more pointedly than I had intended to sound.

"Yes. Please trust me. I didn't sleep with anybody after our rendezvous, and the last time I shared a bed with anybody before I slept with you was two years ago. I am carrying _your_ child, Darren," she said insistently, looking me in the eye.

I sighed and finished my drink in one big gulp. "What do you propose we do about the baby then?"

"Well...I'm not going to get rid of it. I'm keeping it. I'm just hoping that _we_ could raise _our_ child together," she stated.

"So you're suggesting we marry?" I asked hesitantly.

"That's not what I'm suggesting, although it's an option," she clarified. "I mean, what we share is not enough to build an ideal marriage upon, that's for sure. But this child is innocent and deserves our parental love."

I nodded in agreement. "That's true. What I feel for you will never grow beyond a teenage crush. But the baby, _our_ baby, isn't at fault. We are the ones who need to take responsibility. I like to think that I am a man with a backbone and I will not turn my back on you, especially since you are carrying my child."

"Your...bastard," she added quietly.

"Legitimate or not, I shall ensure that he or she has prospects of a good future. It's the least I can do, really. I'm going to support the child, especially financially. It's just that we're not going to get married," I replied.

"Thank you for your support," she said, quite emotional now. "I...I don't want to impose on you but..." she dabbed at her eyes with the back of her palm.

"What's the matter?" I queried kindly.

"I don't have a place to stay anymore," she sobbed, having a breakdown and I could barely make out what she was saying. "I...I got kicked out of Newport Manor."

"What?! Why?! Why would the Count and Countess do that to you, especially now that you're pregnant? That doesn't sound very nice of them," I blurted. But after she calmed down she explained what she had attempted with Tyrone and Queen Susan. I shook my head at her and sighed, but I didn't admonish her because it wouldn't help. I just tried to soothe her. Ah, normally a cold drink should bring consolation pretty quickly, but then given her condition, I doubted I should let her drink. To offer her solace and to be responsible, I spoke. "You're allowed to stay at Millville Manor, at least until the child is born," I said in reassurance. "This evening you'll be having dinner with me and my family, and that's when we'll be telling them that we are expecting a child. Is that alright?"

She nodded and thanked me for letting her stay. I gave her a hug in response. She was right. Our lives were going to change drastically.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

A week had passed since I last saw Caspian. We exchanged letters and I was ever grateful that Hermes was still our messenger. I kept hoping that Caspian could visit. It just wasn't the same without him. However, in one of his letters to me, he had invited me back to Court, and told me that I might as well pack everything. I wasn't sure why he had instructed me to do so, for he did not explain in his letter, but he did reassure me that I had nothing to worry about.

A few days later I was back at Cair Paravel. It turned out that Chelsea had decided to move in with Everett in Elsmere Manor, so the two of them were packing everything too. I didn't appreciate that, but I didn't complain, for if that was what the Dowager Marchioness of Elsmere wished, then so be it.

When I arrived at Cair Paravel, it was afternoon. Caspian was available for the rest of the day. He had requested my presence in his office. There, we made out for a good while before we got to what he wanted me in his office for.

"This is the part where you'll see why I've asked you to pack everything," he said. He pulled opened a drawer underneath his desk and showed me a signet ring. "You know what this is?"

I examined it closely. A coat of arms was printed on it, below which engraved the word 'Norwalk'.

"This must have belonged to a Marquess or Marchioness of Norwalk," I answered.

He nodded. "Correct. My mother was the first to wear it, but stopped when she became Queen. I was the second, but I stopped too when I became King. I'd like you to be the third. You can wear this until you become Queen."

"Me?" I grinned. "Why? I already am the 1st Viscountess of Selby."

"My father dubbed my mother the 1st Marchioness of Norwalk when they were courting. I reckon it to be a very romantic gesture that I want to show to you," he answered affectionately, stroking my face tenderly and beaming.

I smiled. "Then I appreciate it and gladly accept it. When will the investiture ceremony be held then?"

"Next week," he answered. "That's why I told you to pack everything. Because you'll be moving into Norwalk Manor soon enough."

"I see. A week should give me enough time to choose my dress and shoes et cetera," I nodded. "By the way, will we have another lesson today afternoon?"

"That depends. How is your progress?"

"Well, for History, I've read up to the uprising in Fayette. As far as Economics go, I've quite familiarized myself with Wainwright's theories," I reported.

"But what about Terebinthian?"

I sighed. "Not much progress. I'm sorry; there are so many rules. I can't even count from one to twenty in Terebinthian and it makes me…disheartened."

He did not look troubled. Instead, he looked as if he had just been inspired to do something...inspiring. "I think I know what there is we can do to enable you to learn Terebinthian more efficiently, more enjoyably. You remember our reward system if you make good progress?"

I nodded. Throughout our lessons, whenever I did well, Caspian would give me a reward, and it usually had to do with sex, so that the complex Terebinthian language could be a _pleasure_ for me to learn. One of my sources of motivation was that I didn't want Madeleine to get to say that my sister was better than me at Terebinthian.

"I believe we should implement a system of punishment as well," he said mischievously.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in Caspian's bed with a rather sore bottom. Yes, that was his wicked idea of a system of punishment implemented into our lessons. He had stripped me naked, had me bent over his knee, and he spanked me. With every blow, I had to count, in Terebinthian, and if I got it wrong, we'd start all over again. I would not deny that it did turn out to be as effective as the system of reward, since he did manage to make me count from one to twenty in Terebinthian, firmly instilled into my memory. It did hurt, but for some reason I liked it and it was erotic. I did not feel embarrassed about it. Different people had different preferences in the bedroom, and just because others might not understand me or share my preferences, did not mean that I wasn't allowed to like a little pain, or that I should be judged or criticized for it, especially since I wasn't harming anybody.

This morning, I didn't have any lessons scheduled, and since Caspian was preoccupied with a council meeting, I decided to pay my best friend Chelsea a visit, so that she could help me with my look on the day of my investiture ceremony. On the carriage ride, I thought about how I should thank Caspian for bestowing a marquessate upon me. I did come up with an idea, and it required me to enlist the help of Mistress Diane.

* * *

 **(Village of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

Ever since I was aware of the involvement that Mistress Diane had in Peter's life while I wasn't in it, I decided that it would probably be a good idea for me to seek her out. I was curious as to how she was able to satisfy both Peter and Caspian in the bedroom. I didn't know when she might be occupied with a customer but since I was free right now, I thought I'd try anyway. And as luck had it, she was available too and invited me into her humble abode. It wasn't particularly fancy or lavishly decorated but it was cozy and everything was clean and neat. I guessed she really was making enough money to have a decent life.

"May I ask what brings you here, my Lady?" She inquired politely.

"Not 'my Lady' anymore. Just 'Madam'," I replied.

"Alright, well, would you like something to drink, Madam? I've got brandy, but if you prefer tea that's fine as well," she offered warmly.

"Oh, tea would be nice," I nodded, finding it a pity that she had such perfect manners and yet got so little respect in return because of her job. Accepting the cup of tea from her, I began to explain the purpose of my visit but had a little trouble phrasing my thoughts. It was quite awkward, after all. It seemed to me that I got along exceedingly well with the women that Peter had had sexual relations with.

"There's actually something that I've been wanting to say to you, Mistress Diane, but I'm not sure how to put it into words," I began. "It feels so weird to me! And I'm pretty sure not a lot of women would be doing this. And I never thought I would want to do this either, but I really do feel this way, and I can't help it…" my voice trailed off because I didn't really know how to continue my sentence or really speak what I wanted to say to her. My mind was blank and I was slightly tense.

She sat down next to me on the couch and smiled at me kindly, placing a hand on my shoulder but for some reason very slowly trailing her fingers down my arm. It made me shudder and I didn't really know what she was doing but I wasn't backing away from it because I still hadn't done what I came here for yet.

"Look, Madam Ines, don't feel nervous. It's not the first time a woman has come to me for this," she said comfortingly. "Trust me, you're not the only one. In fact, many women, noble and common alike, do that," she added. Her fingers did not break contact with my skin. I noticed that she, with her free hand, had slowly reached for the front laces of her corset. "And at first," she continued. "They tense up too," her tone grew softer and more soothing as she neared me. I did not move or shift away from her. "But I think I know just what to do to warm you up and ease your nerves," she said sensually. It was like the most natural thing ever when she leaned in close enough to kiss me deeply.


	87. Intimacy

**A/n: Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, optymalna, EC, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, Connors, Anon, Narniafan, Emily, CairParavel, Sue, CorinQueen, Ines, Evalin Ashryver, Bella, Emma, Guest, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Village of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

My eyes widened as Mistress Diane kissed me sensuously. I didn't push her away because I didn't even know what to do. It was like my brain wasn't functioning. But she sure was reacting quickly as she was already loosening the ties of her corset. And she had no intention of stopping until I supposed she must have realized that I wasn't kissing her back so something must be off.

"What's wrong?" She enquired hastily.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps I gave you the wrong impression that I was here to be your client, but to be honest I just thought I owed you my thanks for the role you played in my reconciliation with Peter."

"Oh!" She covered her mouth in surprise. "I'm sorry I got the wrong idea. I really thought that was what you wanted because, as I said, there really are a number of women like that. And that's how my female clients acted, like you did when you first stepped inside. They were hesitant and tense but they were here for a reason. I normally try to calm their nerves just as I attempted to do with you but apparently I got it wrong this time."

"I just wanted to talk," I added shyly.

"Yes, it's fine, we can do that," she said gracefully. "I do apologize though, for startling you. I swear, I didn't mean to. But your reaction — or the lack of it, honestly — made me feel like I was like kissing a statue because you didn't move at all. You kept perfectly still. Which kind of makes me think — I dare presume — that you don't quite know how to behave intimately with your partner. And I'm also guessing you're not very good with detecting the signs when your partner is about to initiate something with you, since you would have pushed me away when before I could attempt anything just now had you picked up on my cues. I wasn't very subtle just now, Madam."

"Well, that's true…" I admitted. I was a little embarrassed. It was so obvious that I was so virginal.

She saw me blushing and chuckled. "There's no need to feel uneasy about that."

"I guess you treat sex as a part of everyday life already," I replied.

"The way it should be," she shrugged.

"Still, thank you. For helping me and Peter get back together."

"Oh, I should be the one thanking you, to be honest. You must have heard what I asked the two Kings' Majesties in return for spying on you. It was a dream come true for me. And I guess I really couldn't have done it without you," she winked at me.

"I suppose you're truly one lucky woman. I don't think there was ever any other woman in history who has slept with that many Kings," I said.

"Only two," she laughed.

"Not three?" I queried. "I just don't reckon it believable that King Tyrone didn't bed you after his hunting trip."

"What do you mean? His Majesty truly didn't share a bed with me, or any of my colleagues. I swear, the King spent the night alone in one of our rooms. I also know that His Majesty got robbed, unfortunately, but I promise you I did not steal from him," she explained. I grew very alert at this as Peter needed to know about this.

She continued. "But I am indeed lucky, and honored, since both men and women come to me with the hope that I can bring them satisfaction in bed, and I never disappoint," she smiled confidently. "And I'm pretty excited, because soon I will be reunited with King Caspian once more, and this time your lady sister is joining us. Now this is truly something to look forward to," she smirked.

My jaw dropped. "My sister?" I didn't know why I was still shocked. After all, Kat was so different and I could barely recognize the person she had become. I shouldn't be surprised that she and Caspian would be about to hire Diane.

"Why, yes. I thought you knew?"

"I...never mind. Well, it's getting late and I should probably get back. Thanks for the tea and for the company," I smiled politely and took my leave of her.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

I was just about to go to sleep when Ines visited my chambers. What a pleasant surprise! "Oh! Would you like to sleep with me?" I asked happily.

She giggled. "I'm not sure if you meant that literally or figuratively."

"Ah, well, the pun was certainly intended," I laughed.

"I don't mind staying for the night but there's something I need to tell you too."

"You do? Go ahead," I said. I listened as she told me about her visit to Diane's hut which was a big surprise.

"But that's not all," she added. "Diane mentioned something about King Tyrone."

I frowned. "What about him?" I was honestly still quite pissed off about him cheating on Susan even if he claimed defensively that he never did. His ring did end up in a hooker's possession; what was I supposed to believe? Apparently I was wrong though, as Ines told me, with confidence, that Diane was certain that Ty did not engage in any trade with any of the prostitutes during that visit, and she knew that some of her colleagues had robbed him.

"So you mean to tell me that my brother in law was telling me the truth all along?" I asked.

Ines nodded. I felt really bad for getting mad at Tyrone now. Ever since I punched him, I'd never really talked to him unless it was absolutely necessary, like when Susan was present and we had to pretend that we were on good terms like before, or when we had affairs of the state to discuss.

"Oh, by the way, you'll never believe what Diane did. It was a simple misunderstanding, but a bizarre one. I didn't think it funny at that time but it is to me now," Ines said humorously and revealed the truth. Wow. She must have been really embarrassed at that time but secretly I found it entertaining as I visualized Diane and Ines making out and unclothing each other.

"Does that excite you?" She asked playfully, eyeing my crotch. That must have been what sparked her question and she sounded quite amused. "Tell me, does it turn you on?"

Well, my erection certainly could not lie and neither could I. "Can we skip the skinny dipping part this time?" I requested playfully, removing my clothes in anticipation and hoping she'd get the hint and follow suit, but she hadn't yet.

"Sure, but I must ask for something in return," she smiled coyly.

"Anything," I replied a little too hastily.

"Peter, I know you saw me touching myself the other day," she revealed. I pretended to not be surprised once more and took off my clothes. "But I've never seen you touch yourself before. And that's not fair, you know?"

"I know," I said impatiently as I got even more excited thinking about the time I saw her masturbating. By now I had stripped myself naked already and my manhood sprung into the air. "But you know what's even more unfair? It's that I'm ready to fuck but you're still fully clothed."

"Peter," she whispered. Now it was her turn to feel surprised. I wondered if Madeleine ever told her about the time she tried to slowly strip for me. It was unbearable. Either way, if Mad did tell Ines about it then right now my innocent little fiancée sure looked as if she remembered it, as she widened her eyes and quickly got out of her clothes, but still not quick enough for me. I did not like to be kept waiting. Biting my lip impatiently, I growled and shoved her against the wall probably a little more forcefully than I would have liked but I was intrigued to see that _she_ was liking it. I shoved her hands out of the way and since she did a poor job of stripping for me, I took matters into my own hands. The fabric almost got ripped. Almost. She looked relieved. In no time I had her stripped bare, pinned to the wall, and she was struggling to keep up with my kisses. I didn't even need to hold her still. She was glued to the wall already and put up no resistance to my touch; perfect. Since she allowed me to kiss her ear fervently, I nibbled on her earlobe but soon assaulted her neck with rough kisses. I guided her hands to touch her breasts for me while I stroked my length expertly so she could watch and learn. Perhaps it would be better if I went slower for the purposes of a demonstration but this time I could not do that. I could not slow down when I was so horny and I knew I needed my release whether or not it would be in her. I knew we agreed to wait till our wedding night but that wasn't going to stop me from determining whether or not her body was ready for me if I were to take her tonight. I roamed my free hand over her thighs and I was so delighted to find that a trail of wetness was already making its way down her inner thighs. My fingers traced it to the source of the wetness and I rubbed her sex quite relentlessly. Her pleas for mercy had meant nothing to me except they made me pump my member even faster because honestly, her moans were so sweet.

I would keep watching her touch her breasts and massage her nipples for me while I pleasured her down there, but I did shut my eyes in pleasure as once more the image of Ines and Diane kissing and touching and licking each other had assaulted my head. If I didn't stop myself right now it would be too late. Luckily, I was able to pause in time and I decided to give Ines the opportunity to bring me to my high. She took and did not waste it. Although her hands' movements weren't as smooth and certain as mine were, I had already warmed up and her further stimulation was bound to push me over the top anyway, especially when I did not remove my hand from her sex and I now even had a free hand to caress her breasts and pinch her nipples lightly. I found it strange when suddenly she had slowed down significantly as if she was distracted. But indeed she was and her gasp had given me an answer: she was enjoying her orgasm, the climax that _I_ was giving her, so of course she couldn't focus on anything else but that. She had completely succumbed to the moment. I smirked, seeing how easily she surrendered to bliss. One of these days she'd have to be taught orgasm control.

Now that I withdrew my digits from her and she finally remembered that she was actually in the middle of a task that involved my rod, she blushed. "Sorry."

"How sorry?" I asked mischievously.

To my delight, she winked. "Quite so," she chirped and comfortably dropped to her knees, suckling. She did not forget the use of her hands! This was making me very happy. Very happy indeed. As she paid her apologies, I of course warranted my forgiveness in return — a mouthful of my forgiveness should be enough. She whimpered when I had my climax. I groaned in ecstasy and tugged on her hair lightly.

"Now swallow," I commanded, because her doe eyes were simply begging for my orders and I could not deny her that. It would be too cruel. Once she did as she was told, she was allowed to rise to her feet. "Remember, sweetling: the only time you don't have to swallow is when it's in your sweet, sodden cunt. Do you understand?"

She gulped, probably at both my language and at the new rule. She nodded, though. "Yes, I do understand," she answered shyly.

"Good. Now let's go get cleaned up."


	88. Investiture

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, Bella, Emma, CairParavel, Anon, Narniafan, Sue, Emily, InesS, CorinQueen, Eleni Archibald, optymalna, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, Guest, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

"Kat, what are you bringing me here for?" Caspian inquired relentlessly. He had already bombarded me with a series of questions on our carriage ride from Norwalk to where we were now: the Telmarine Castle. "You have chambers in Cair Paravel, in Selby Manor, and soon enough – in a couple of days' time, in fact – in Norwalk Manor too. Why do you want us to be in your old chambers?"

"If you keep asking me questions, I'll have to have you gagged," I said, sounding annoyed, but I was actually secretly amused that I had aroused his curiosity.

My lighthearted 'threat' seemed to really work as he did shut up. By the time we reached my old chambers (when I was still serving full time as Queen Lucy's lady in waiting), I spoke. "I know that very soon Norwalk will belong to me too. That's why I've been trying to find a way to thank you for your generosity. Last month, you've told me about your desire to have a threesome with me and Mistress Diane." Pushing the door open, we went inside. I had made sure the room was properly maintained even though nobody was using it.

"You remember?" He looked surprised, but he was in for an even more delightful surprise.

"Of course I do," I nodded. "I make it my job to remember what my courter likes, not just in the bedroom but also in general," I smiled. "Well, your wish is about to come true," I said mysteriously. "You can show yourself now," I said loudly. To Caspian, I was speaking to nobody in particular. But I had arranged for Mistress Diane to stay 'hidden' in my bedchambers. She walked out, from nowhere, and curtsied playfully at Caspian, who looked at us in blatant surprise at first, but soon broke into a smile.

* * *

~Flashback: a few days ago, in Elsmere Manor~

 _After consulting Chelsea and deciding on what I ought to wear on the day of my investiture ceremony as Marchioness of Norwalk, I also told her about how I had intended to thank Caspian for his generous present._

" _This is by far the most creative gift idea I've ever heard of," Chelsea guffawed._

 _I chortled. "The only hindrance is that I don't know where I can find Mistress Diane. Caspian knows, but if I go and ask him then I'd be ruining the surprise. King Peter knows as well, but I don't think it'd be wise of me to approach him, since I don't expect his fiancée, my sister dearest," I said spitefully, "to be saying good things about me, so I doubt His Majesty will help me out."_

 _Chelsea thought about it for a while, before something clicked in her mind. "About that, I believe Darren may be able to provide some assistance."_

" _Darren? He knows Diane?" I enquired._

" _Yes. Carnally, I mean," she answered._

" _Oh!" I didn't know that they'd slept together too. How many men had she slept with already? Caspian, Claudius Atherton, King Peter, and now Darren. Humph. "How'd you know?"_

" _Well I_ am _friends with him," she giggled._

" _So you mean he might know where to find her," I replied._

" _Mm hmm," she nodded. "In fact, he's going to come over for lunch, since Everett is in Kinross," she added. I didn't know what to make of this, but it seemed that the pesky Lord Courtenay had been spending less and less time with Chelsea nowadays. I wasn't sure why, and it could just be me, but if it's true then I supposed it's good news that he was staying away from my best friend, to pave way for a potentially much more fulfilling relationship with Darren. "Will you be staying for lunch?" She asked._

" _If I stay, won't I be third wheeling?" I laughed. Before Chelsea could say that she and Darren weren't a couple, I continued. "I've already made plans with my colleagues. Subordinates, I don't know what to call them."_

" _The twin sisters who are maids in waiting to the two Queens?"_

" _Correct," I chuckled. "I'm going to have lunch with them, after Darren arrives and I ask him about Mistress Diane," I added. "Will I see you tomorrow?"_

" _It depends. Hermes will be our messenger, won't he?"_

" _Yes," I replied._

* * *

After our incredibly hot threesome, Mistress Diane had left since I had paid her already before she did her business with us. That left me and Caspian on the bed, side by side, catching our breaths.

"I don't appreciate the hickey you gave me just now," I said to him more playfully than chidingly as I massaged the bruise on my neck. "Is three days enough time for it to fade? I don't want it to be seen on the day of my investiture ceremony."

He shrugged, smiling satisfactorily. "What's wrong with letting the world know that you're mine?" He stroked my waist. "You know that I can't resist you," he mumbled rather lustfully. "I want you all over again."

"Oh, what a coincidence," I cooed singsong, sitting up to straddle him. I liked to dominate him, and he liked to be dominated. By me, specifically. We both knew he was strong enough to flip me over and overpower me, but he didn't do so. He let me take control because he enjoyed it. "I want you too," I whispered in his ear and proceeded to kiss his neck. I also moved my hips to swivel down his length. My movements were slow yet controlled with a steady rhythm. Out of impatience, he made a bold move. He had placed his hands on my hips and helped me gyrate, but I ought to be the only one setting the pace, not him. So I smacked his hands away and, gripping his wrists, placed them above his head. I also stopped riding him, to remind him that there was a price to pay if he made the wrong move. Mistress Diane had left a pair of handcuffs on the nightstand, and when I glanced at it Caspian knew he was in deep trouble.

"Please don't bound my wrists together, Kat, please, I'm begging you," he said pleadingly. The look in his eyes almost made me weak for a moment.

"Begging so soon?" I smirked sophisticatedly. "I shall give you a choice: if you agree to the handcuffs, you get your release. If you prefer to have your hands free, it's fine as well. It's just that there'll be no release for you," I said coolly.

"Then cuff me!" He blurted, before realizing that that was not the tone he was supposed to be using with me. "Sorry! I mean...please, could you handcuff me?"

"Ah, I thought you'd never ask," I smiled wickedly as the metals clicked once they held his wrists firmly in place. "Of course I shall grant you your little wish, since you asked so nicely."

And so, I claimed him once more and brought both of us to our releases. His load was still bountiful, and could satisfy me. I realized that we had never made love in the Telmarine Castle before. Well, I knew that we'd be doing it in various places from now on, especially since Norwalk Manor was going to be mine very soon, and it sounded like a wonderful place for our escapades. I also knew that Queen Susan and King Tyrone were away from Court for a romantic getaway. Perhaps Their Majesties could recommend some vacation destinations to me and Caspian.

But then it also made me realize that only 3 of the 7 rulers of Narnia were at Court to perform their kingly/queenly duties: my Caspian, King Peter, and Queen Lucy. They had to attend council meetings in the morning and hold public court in the afternoon, in addition to other administration work in their offices, heaps to sign and read through and be updated on. On top of that, they had to spare time to teach my sister how to be a Queen, lessons that she really needed. Which made me think that I was really blessed that I could steal Caspian away for a pleasurable moment. With that in mind, I snuggled up to him and placed a kiss on his collarbone, greedily breathing in his scent of bitter orange and verbena. I could hear the beat of his heart when I rested my head on his chest. Nothing could beat how heartwarming it felt as we basked in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Caspian's POV~

Today was the day of Kat's investiture ceremony as the 3rd Marchioness of Norwalk. The event went smoothly and it was basically the same as when I dubbed her the 1st Viscountess of Selby, except this time she was dressed even more grandly to reflect the elevation in her social status: a surcoat of crimson velvet, furred with ermines, and with straight sleeves.

After I had presented her with my mother's signet ring, the coronet, the robe of estate, and the charters of creation and the lands, she was, from now on, officially known as 'Katrina Farmington of Chippingford, 3rd Marchioness of Norwalk, 1st Viscountess of Selby'. She was entitled to a coronet that bore four strawberry leaves and four silver balls slightly raised on point above the rim. It looked good on her and I began to imagine how she'd look with a queen's crown on her head.

Right now, a small party was held so that the courtiers in attendance could congratulate their new Lady Norwalk. Kat was chatting with her friends, Marchioness Chelsea, Dowager Lady Elsmere, who had an unscrupulous courter, and Marchioness Sonya, Lady Ridgeway. But they were only marchionesses by marriage, whereas my Katrina had a marquessate in her very own right.

As far as I can see, everybody was pleased with the fact that Kat was made a marchioness, except for one person: Lord Everett Courtenay. His displeasure was written all over his face when he approached me crossly.

"Your Majesty," he said snappily, bowing reluctantly.

"My Lord. I am pleased to see you here. I hope you are enjoying the party," I said politely.

"Actually, my King, I'm not enjoying myself at all," he replied hotly.

"Why not?" I asked calmly.

"I will be honest with you, King Caspian. This whole investiture ceremony is a joke, and I see Your Majesty and Her Ladyship have gone the whole hog to make this joke as lavish a ceremony as possible," he said irately.

"What makes you think so, Lord Courtenay?" I inquired, though frowning a bit.

He huffed. "A few months ago I went to Your Majesty and the High King with the hope that the rulers of Narnia would recognize my claim to the marquessate of Elsmere. But now, apparently, the land I am entitled to, is now reduced to a mere viscountcy, no longer a marquessate, much to my disappointment. Since the day I was born, I've been in line to inherit Elsmere, but now I have to make various petitions, and even go as far as court my absurdly young great aunt, in order to get what I should have inherited a year ago. But look at Katrina Farmington. She has no blood relation to the previous owners of Norwalk, and she did nothing to earn the title. But here she is, walking around like she owns the place, with her nose in the air. Why did she get the land? Simply because she is your courter. Or is it because she's your whore?"

He had made me pretty angry, and I wanted to grab him by his collar and teach him a lesson, but since we were in public, I had to maintain my composed exterior and still appear collected. It was Kat's big day after all so I would not ruin it for her.

"Entitled? You believe you are the lawful inheritor of your great uncle's marquessate?" I snorted. "Wrong. You have a cousin, a first cousin once removed, in fact, Lord Corin Courtenay, who should be the one inheriting whatever the late Lord Wheaton has left behind."

"Edward's son is still a child. Honestly, my King, what would a 5-year-old have use for lands and estates?" He argued crossly.

"I don't care how old he is, and neither does the law. He hasn't renounced his claim to Elsmere yet, so you'd at the very least have to wait till he's done that, for you to stand a chance," I said sternly. "Either way, you ought to watch your attitude, Lord Courtenay. That tone you're using should not be adopted when speaking to a King."

"I apologize, then, King Caspian," he mumbled halfheartedly. It wasn't difficult to see that he was insincere.

I sighed inwardly. "I understand that you are jealous of Marchioness Katrina, but you've got to understand the simple fact that the marquessate of Norwalk belonged to my royal mother. It was given to her by my royal father while they were courting. Then it was passed on to me when I was but a Prince. So now I am free to bestow it upon Katrina because I own it not only as an individual but also as a King. You can say that this is a family business. Isn't that what you Courtenays always say, hmm?" I refuted. "So consider yourself lucky that I will spare you any punishment this time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important people to speak with. People that are worth my time," I said icily before turning on my heel.

* * *

 **A/n: Do you think Caspian is being too nice to the people who aren't worth it?**


	89. Darren

**A/n: Thank you RedHood001, PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, optymalna, Eleni Archibald, GoldenAgeNarnia, Connors, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, Narniafan, Emily, Anon, Guest, Sue, InesS, CorinQueen, Bella, Emma, CairParavel, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Everett's POV~

His Majesty had made me so furious that I needed to go outside in one of the courtyards to catch some fresh air. I saw a pebble and unleashed my anger on it, kicking it and letting out a loud screech in fuming rage.

"Whoa, easy there." Came a female voice. I whirled and saw a noblewoman about my own age pacing slowly to me. She had quite a classy and sophisticated look that was elegant in her stunning black dress.

"I..." I began. "I'm sorry if I've startled you, my Lady." This time I was earnest in my apology. In fact, her presence seemed to have lessened my spite.

"It's alright, my Lord," she said. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you from Archenland too? Your accent gave you away."

I nodded. "You're an Archenlander too?"

"I am," she nodded in reply. "I'm from Calhoun in the East Midlands of Archenland. How about you?"

"I'm from Milton," I answered with a grin.

"Milton! Are you a Courtenay?" She looked elated.

"Yes, I am," I beamed. "Lord Everett Courtenay," I introduced myself, bowing.

"Lady Sophia Fletcher," she curtsied with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You're here with that...Ridgeway, right?" I inquired.

"I see that you must be best friends with him, judging from the way you referred to him just now," she chuckled.

"It's true that he and I aren't on very good terms," I shrugged. "Are you and he courting or something along those lines?"

"Not quite along those lines, my Lord. He and I have — I mean _had_ — mutual friends. We have one thing in common though," she explained. "But do tell me, what's made you so livid? Does it have anything to do with Darren?"

"No, not really. He's lucky this time that he hasn't incurred my wrath. It's our new Marchioness of Norwalk that got on my nerves, or more correctly, the fact that she was given a marquessate," I explained. "I had a confrontation with King Caspian just now and of course I said some things that he didn't appreciate, just as he said some things that riled me."

"Ah, so you've offended the Telmarine King but you're still alive. You haven't got an execution scheduled? Lucky you," she said jokingly.

"I just had to speak my mind. It's not fair that Katrina Farmington should get a marquessate when she did nothing to earn it. She already has a title, another piece of land!" I sighed.

"But since she is the King's courter, she's untouchable and you can't do anything about it, no matter how indignant you are," she added.

"That's exactly what I was about to say," I replied.

"I guess we've got great minds that think alike," she grinned. "I've got to rejoin the party now, otherwise Darren will be looking for me. I'll...see you around, then, won't I?"

"You will," I beamed.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

And so, Lady Sophia re-entered the chambers and approached Marquess Darren. She was seen by three marchionesses: Katrina, Sonya and Chelsea, who were chatting.

"Sonya," Chelsea asked. "Who's that girl over there with Darren? I don't recall seeing her around before."

Sonya looked in the specified direction. "She is Lady Sophia Fletcher. She's from Archenland. As you can tell from her surname, her family manufactures arrows for the royal army of Archenland. I've only known her for a few days, so it's no surprise she's a stranger to you."

"Are she and Darren...courting or something?" Chelsea inquired a little bit more urgently now.

"Well...not exactly," said Sonya hesitantly.

"What do you mean? I don't understand," Katrina shook her head.

"So far, Sophia and Darren are just friends, even though my father in law, Duke Reginald, wishes for them to get married," Sonya explained.

"Married?!" Chelsea almost exclaimed. "What?! Why?!"

"Well, the two of you aren't going to believe me when I tell you this, but...they're expecting a child," Sonya revealed.

"Oh my goodness. You've got to be kidding me," Katrina's eyes widened in shock as she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"It's not funny," Chelsea huffed.

"It isn't. I'm serious. Several days ago, Darren had invited Sophia over for dinner, and they made their important announcement. At first we all thought they were going to announce that they were courting, since Sophia has moved into Millville Manor for...an indefinite amount of time. But it turned out to be something else, of course. As of now, Sophia is...about two and a half months pregnant, with Darren's child," Sonya shrugged, taking a sip from her drink.

"But how did that even happen? You said they weren't courting," Kat replied, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"They...they had a one night stand during the gypsy fair a couple of months ago," Sonya replied sheepishly.

"Still! Darren and I had plenty of one night stands and still I'm not pregnant with his child, or anybody else's," Chelsea chimed in, looking and sounding quite jittery.

"I guess he was careful with you but not with Sophia that time..." Kat said, patting Chelsea.

"And according to Ruben, Darren has had a crush on Sophia since they had made their acquaintance 2 or 3 years ago," Sonya added. "Through the Harrington family of Newport."

"How could he do this to me?" Chelsea said worriedly, chewing on her lip. "How did his family react to the news?"

"They took the news as well as can be expected. My mother in law, Duchess Amelia, was not pleased with her son's...indiscretion. She very much disapproved of Darren's decision to recognize the child and give the child his surname, since there's no way Sophia can prove that Darren is really the father of her baby...although I had to admit that there's no way it can be proved that Darren is _not_ the father of her child either," Sonya reported. "He owned up to having shared a bed with her, after all."

"But how can he recognize the child without marrying this Lady Sophia?" Chelsea enquired anxiously.

"If the baby is an unrecognized bastard, then he or she can only bear his or her mother's surname, which in this case is Fletcher. That's the norm. But if the baby is recognized, he or she can be legitimized, and may be given his or her father's surname, which in this case would be Ridgeway. So I think that Darren and Sophia plan to make their baby a Fletcher-Ridgeway instead of just a Fletcher."

"But they actually won't be getting married, will they?" Katrina pressed on. "In spite of His Grace's wishes."

"They've made it clear that they do not wish to marry each other. They don't love each other, but they're just going to raise their child together," Sonya answered.

"If that's the case, why would Darren want to recognize the child as his? Why didn't he leave her? They're trying to act like a happy couple but I can't be fooled," Chelsea folded her arms.

"Chelsea, you know Darren's personality better than we do. His sense of responsibility is what makes you like him so much," Kat said softly.

Sonya nodded in agreement. "Reginald wants his son married to Sophia, because he doesn't want to be seen having an illegitimate grandchild, but Amelia's opinion was quite the opposite. She doesn't want her son to have anything to do with Sophia at all. In spite of his parents' conflicting perspectives, Darren and Sophia have quite made up their minds already. My brother in law will not marry the Archenlander Lady but they will be friends and raise their child together. That's why she's staying at Millville Manor at least until their child is born. I hearsay her parents, Lord & Lady Fletcher, will be visiting soon."

"I...don't know what to think of this," Kat mumbled. "I'm just...shocked."

"Me too. Ruben and Xavier are on their brother's side of course. But his parents are less pleased with his decision, and they're still hoping to weaken his resolve and change his mind. They're not having much success with it though," Sonya added.

Chelsea said no more, but she didn't take her eyes off of Darren and Sophia as she kept wondering if she had lost Darren forever to that woman and their child.

* * *

 **(Norwalk Manor, Narnia)**

~Chelsea's POV~

This was my first night at Norwalk Manor. I had moved in with Kat but Everett didn't. Kat didn't want him here and he didn't want to stay here either, so he remained in Elsmere Manor, probably his future chief residence. Elsmere wasn't too far away from Norwalk anyway.

I couldn't sleep. No matter how I had adjusted my pillows and cushions and my blanket, I just couldn't find myself a comfortable position to lie in. But I thought that my restlessness had more to do with my thoughts of Darren and Lady Sophia and their illegitimate child. I was wide awake, blinking blankly at the ceiling.

I just needed to speak with Darren and ask him all the questions that were on my mind. How could he have been so careless? Did it just so happen that he had 'forgotten' to use protection when he hooked up with Lady Sophia? Would we still be able to sustain our friendship now that he was about to be a father?

Decisively, I had hopped out of bed and ran out of the mansion. I didn't even bother to put some shoes on, and I was still wearing my nightgown. Outside, it was raining quite heavily and I brought nothing with me. I was instantly soaked wet, drenched from head to toe, but that did not stop me from marching briskly all the way to Millville Manor.

* * *

 **(Millville Manor, Narnia)**

I knocked on the door loudly until Merriman, the butler, came to the door in a hurry.

"I need to see Darren," I demanded.

"My Lady, please," Merriman looked daunted to see me like this but I ignored him.

"DARREN!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. I didn't stop until Darren finally scampered downstairs.

"Chelsea?!" He exclaimed. "What in Narnia are you doing here? Come inside, oh my goodness." He pulled me inside and goggled at me, while the butler got a few maids to fetch some towels. "Dear goodness, did you walk all the way from Norwalk to here? In the pouring rain? You're insane, Chelsea. You're going to get sick," he sighed. "Let's get you upstairs."

"I needed to talk to you," I sniffled and sneezed. "I needed to. Why — how could you do this to me? You're having a child with another woman; I know you never wanted this, but what does that make us? You won't be able to make time for me, for _us_ anymore and I...fine! I'll admit it: I'm selfish," I threw my hands up in the air, water profusely dripping off my body and leaving puddles everywhere as we went to his bedroom upstairs. "I want you all to myself, even though I have no right to that."

He looked at me as if he wanted to say something in reply to my confession, but he seemed to have changed his mind as he remained silent while running a bath for me. He kept quiet all the way until I had finished my bath, dried myself, and put on a clean nightgown that he had managed to acquire. He led me to his bed and I sat down on the side of it, while he crouched to take care of the cuts I had on my feet as I had walked barefoot to his mansion.

"Look at these injuries on your feet. Bruises on your legs," he shook his head. "I can't believe what you just did. Katrina will be worried when she finds out in the morning that you're not in her mansion."

"You're not going to send me back to Norwalk, are you?" I asked under my breath.

"You can stay," he replied.

"Here in your room or in a guest chamber?" I prodded.

"Anywhere you like," he answered. "I know you needed to see me, but you could have done so in the morning. I'm not going anywhere; I'd still be wherever you need me. I'm not going to leave you or abandon you simply because I'm having a child with another woman."

"I just doubt you can make time for me anymore. Being a parent is not an easy task; it requires a great deal of commitment. I don't want you to turn out to be a negligent parent like my mother. If you devote 100% of your time to raising your child, I won't be surprised, nor will I be disappointed. A small part of me will even be glad, but I also can't help but feel...isolated, from you. Like there's a distance between us, and no matter how hard I try to reach out my fingers, they never can touch you," I explained. "I'm sorry if I'm being too dramatic. I just can't do without you, Darren."

He sat down next to me and held my hand. "You know what I think? I think that 'I don't have time' is a fallible excuse. We always have time. It's just whether or not we are willing to make time for something or someone. And I want you to know that I will always make time for you, like I always have, even though I'm about to be a father. I'm always going to make time for you, Chelsea. Because you are important to me, and I don't think I can do without you either," he said as he pulled me into his warm embrace. "I don't want to just be a person who cares about you in their free time. I'm going to free my time to care about you."

"I needed to hear that from you," I mumbled.

"Well, there you go," he grinned. "Are you feeling better now?"

I nodded, smiling. "I always feel better when I'm with you. Always. I don't know why, but that's the way I feel."

"That's good." He spread the covers open and we slid underneath the blanket. Just...promise me you won't do that again. Walking barefoot on a rainy night. It's not safe for you, and you're going to catch a cold. You could have got hurt, or worse. And I wouldn't like that."

"Alright," I beamed. He cared deeply about me and it warmed my heart. "I promise then."

Closing my eyes, I fell asleep, without any difficulty, for I was in his arms, quite possibly exactly where I belonged.


	90. The Girl With The Butterfly Birthmark

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, optymalna, EC, Guest, Anon, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, Connors, Sue, CorinQueen, Narniafan, Emily, InesS, CorinQueen, Bella, Emma, CairParavel, Eleni Archibald, and all the other guests. ;D**

* * *

 **(Millville Manor, Narnia)**

~Chelsea's POV~

When I woke up, I was still in Darren's arms, which was a relief to me, since that meant I didn't just dream about it all. It was real and he wasn't leaving me. I realized that this was what I had been yearning for, for a long time now. I wanted this to last. I wanted this to be the way I'd fall asleep each night and wake up every morning, with Darren right next to me. I wouldn't want to change anything about it. Could I call this love?

For no particular reason, the words my father spoke to me — when I met him while he was incarcerated — rang in my head. _Don't waste time with people who can't make you the happiest. Instead, be with the person you want to wake up to every morning, whose head you want on the pillow next to yours._

Perhaps Darren was the one for me. But then if that was the case, what would that make Everett, my courter still?

I had breakfast with the Ridgeway family but Lady Sophia was not present at the dining table. According to a maid it was because of morning sickness that caused her to stay in bed for longer. Before breakfast, though, I had sent a messenger to Norwalk Manor to inform Kat that I was fine so that she did not have to worry. But I would be leaving Millville Manor and heading back to Norwalk Manor soon, by carriage, instead of on foot, of course, even though it wasn't raining anymore.

* * *

 **(Norwalk Manor, Narnia)**

Once I got back, Kat had asked me a few questions out of concern, and I had explained to her why I felt the need to go to Darren out of the blue.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright now. Your lovely courter dropped by just now, by the way," she added.

"Oh? But he's gone again?" I asked.

"Yes. He was pretty pissed off. I didn't ask why; I didn't want to know," she shrugged.

"Alright, then. I will be in my room if you need me," I said and returned to my chambers. I poured myself something to drink, but right underneath the bottle of rumple minze, I found a note, and I could recognize it as Everett's writing.

* * *

 _Chelsea,_

 _I know that this may not be the best way to approach you. I probably should have approached you in person, but the last thing I want is to see you break into tears again, and frankly I am fed up with that. I just cannot stand your behavior. You are so weird and irrational and pretty much emotionally unstable, probably even mentally so. You are constantly so dramatic and I am not sure how much longer I can tolerate you. When I first met you, I had no idea that you would turn out to be like that. I thought you were a mature and reasonable person, but apparently I was wrong. After observing time after time the way you act when you are drunk, I feel deeply embarrassed to have a courter like you. You should have seen the way you behaved; I was mortified. It became too much for me to handle. You are quite pathetic._

 _You know that in the first place I only asked you court me because I thought it could strengthen my claim to the marquessate of Elsmere. But as you can see, I am still not dubbed 'Lord Elsmere' yet, so clearly my plan is not working, especially now that both King Caspian and King Peter seem displeased with me. A courtship with you no longer means anything to me as it has failed to serve my purpose. From now on, you should just remain my great uncle's widow and nothing more than that. You obviously have no respect for me as a courter anyway, since you had reckoned it alright to sleep with Ridgeway the first chance you got. The first night you moved into Norwalk, without me around in the same mansion or in the same bed, you have already decided to cheat on me. What could you have been in Millville Manor for? To have sex, of course. I should not even be surprised; he does know you a lot better than I do, and it is not just carnally, I am sure. But since you have made your choice to be in his bed rather than stay faithful to me, I had made my choice too: I am terminating my courtship with you. I believe it is better for both of us if we separate. I do not want you in my life anymore. You will be fine; you can just get back to doing whatever you were doing before we first met, which probably is screwing Ridgeway._

 _I am going to head back to 'your' Manor to pack my belongings so that I will no longer be an inconvenience to you. I wish our relationship did not have to end like this, but that is the way it is and I hope it is for the best._

 _Everett_

* * *

My hands were trembling and I didn't realize that I had been crying until my fingertips had detected that the note Everett had left me was soaked in my tears. I threw the note back on the counter and knocked a bunch of items over; the drink I had poured myself was spilt onto the carpeted floor. My knees had failed me and I fell to the ground, sobbing loudly as I buried my face in my hands. All along Everett had only been using me, and I had meant nothing more to him than a tool to get him the land and title he wanted. He even accused me of cheating on him when I never did! Yes I did spend the night in Darren's bed but we didn't have sex.

One moment Darren could make me feel loved and treasured, but the next moment Everett could rip my dignity to shreds. I didn't know what to do anymore. I hated myself. I hated how foolish I was for letting Everett use me and walk all over me, for letting myself believe that I could find love and happiness with him when all he gave me was quite the opposite, and even for letting myself cry over him. But I guessed that he was right. I was pathetic, and an embarrassment. No wonder even Darren would rather have a family with Lady Sophia than be in a proper relationship with me. If even Darren didn't want me, then there was no point in living anymore.

Disconsolately, my eyes darted to the pieces of the shattered goblet on the floor. One of the pieces had a sharp edge and had irregularly shaped crevices. Gingerly, I picked it up. I knew what to do now.

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

I was having a drink downstairs when Hermes flew in through an open window. "Hey," I smiled. "I have a reply from Caspian already? So quick?"

"Nay, my Lady," Hermes panted. He sounded anxious. Perhaps something bad had happened?

"What's wrong?" I asked as he caught his breath.

"Marchioness Chelsea, upstairs," Hermes answered very worriedly. "I flew by her window just now and I saw blood, so much blood, on the floor. Her Ladyship —"

"What?!" I exclaimed and bolted up from my seat.

"Her Ladyship is also lying on the floor," he replied. "She's not moving. Her wrists..."

I couldn't afford to hear the rest. I ran upstairs and knocked on Chelsea's door loudly, screeching her name, but I got no response. I tugged at the doorknob and pulled at it as forcefully as I could manage, but I still couldn't open the door.

"Shit," I shouted in terror. I kept trying to open the door and calling Chelsea's name, but I got nothing. Aslan, please, I don't want my best friend to be dead. Blood, unconscious on the floor, her wrists...this was a suicide attempt?! But why?! Why would she do that to herself?! Just a while ago she was perfectly fine! Was it because something had happened in Millville Manor? Did Lady Sophia give her a hard time? Or was it something that had happened before that, that caused her to go to Millville Manor barefoot, only wearing her nightgown, and in the middle of a rainy night?

"Chelsea please, please don't be dead, no..." I fell to my knees and sobbed, slamming my palm on the door. "Can you hear me? Please don't die on me, open the door, please, I'm begging you..."

* * *

~Darren's POV~

Although it had been less than an hour or so since Chelsea left Millville Manor, I had quickly found a reason to pay a visit to Norwalk Manor to see her: her nightgown, the one that had been drenched in the pouring rain last night, had just been washed clean and dried by my maids who did the laundry. Instead of sending a servant to deliver the nightgown back to its owner, I wanted to go there myself, since I had never been to Norwalk Manor before and I had to admit that I was pretty curious to see what it was like. Rather than taking a carriage, I just rode on horseback to Norwalk.

However, as I was almost there, I was greeted by Katrina's falcon, Hermes. "Marquess Darren!" He said urgently. "Please make haste! Marchioness Chelsea is in great danger! Her Ladyship had locked herself in her room but it appears she had slit her wrists and now she is losing a lot of blood. Quick, my Lord!"

Utterly shocked and terrified, I motioned for my horse to gallop full speed ahead, but it still wasn't fast enough for me. Within a matter of minutes — which frankly felt like hours to me — we had reached Norwalk Manor. Was I too late? I dismounted my horse roughly and ran as fast as I could, barging into the mansion and skipping up the stairs, to find Katrina at Chelsea's door.

"CHELSEA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Hastily, I gestured for Katrina to make way for me. I took a few steps backward before lunging at the door, delivering a violent kick so that the door's hinges broke and it fell to the ground. Without further ado, Kat and I rushed inside and Hermes was right: blood was all over the place. Even Chelsea's blonde hair was dyed red now, and a ferrous smell filled the room. Numerous pieces of a goblet was scattered across the floor, the smell of alcohol pervading the room. Not caring about dirtying my clothes, Kat helped me scoop Chelsea's limp body into my hands and we very hurriedly brought her to the clinic.

* * *

~Chelsea's POV~

Everything was a haze to me. I had no idea where I was or what time it was or what I was even doing. I couldn't feel anything, but I could see and hear some things. Blurred objects, people rushing about, muffled voices...I was disoriented.

When things finally got clearer for me to see, I realized that I was not in Norwalk Manor which I last recalled myself to be. Rather, I was an observer. From an omniscient perspective, I could see a young girl, no more than 6 years old I bet, with the messiest blonde hair I had ever seen. Her braids were skewed to one side, and some strands were sticking out. I saw that she had a butterfly shaped birthmark on her wrist. Her hazel eyes looked lost and a little sad, as if the light in her eyes were dim, and her lips were curved in a slight pout.

She was hand in hand with a young woman in her early twenties, who had brown hair, and the same hazel eyes that the little girl had. The look on her face was not an unfriendly one, but something told me that she did not like smiling. Probably because she was had not been given a reason to smile in a long time now.

"Mother," said the little girl, tugging at the woman's sleeve. "Why don't I have a father?"

The woman looked at her daughter with a slight frown. "Chelsea, you are _not_ to ask me about this again. Do you understand me?"

The girl nodded reluctantly and looked down again, mumbling. "All the other boys and girls have fathers though…and they…they make fun of me."

"Well, maybe those two girls over there will be nicer," the woman pointed at a swing in a park they were walking near. Nudging her daughter, the girl was sent to play with two other girls who were about the same age, while the woman spoke with the two girls' mother, Rebecca Farmington. But the girl would only get to play with her two peers for the first and last time, since she and her mother were leaving the town of Chippingford for another village in Putnam, Narnia.

In the blink of an eye, a decade had passed and the little girl had grown up. Her hair was still blonde but no longer messy. Her mother had aged too, but still looked remarkably young, and was quite a comely woman who attracted a number of suitors. The girl herself did not have any suitors, but that had soon changed when mother and daughter had moved from Bella Vista to Elsmere.

"Mother, please," she sobbed impassionedly. "Please don't make me marry an old man; I don't want to marry him, please."

 _Slap_! The woman had delivered a blow to the girl's face, causing the girl to yelp in pain, covering her reddened cheek. "Stop with the blubbering, now!" The woman's snarly side was unleashed as she rose abruptly from her seat. "I am making you do this for your own good, for your future," she spat. "You _will_ marry Lord Wheaton and be the Marchioness of Elsmere."

Sooner or later the girl had stopped crying and had learnt to plaster a smile on her face, a necessary accessory worn upon her trembling lips on her wedding day.

On her wedding night, she sat in a large bed, in large chamber in a large mansion, with a large pillow squeezed between her back and the headboard. Lifting the satin drapes, a man in his mid-sixties climbed into the bed under the covers, causing the girl to gasp sharply, her eyes widening in fright, as she backed to the corner of the bed, her whole body quivering, tears threatening to fall from her doe eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said the man softly, desperate to offer reassurance. "Let me tell you something about myself..."

When the girl woke up in the morning, she was still a virgin. Albeit married, she had stayed that way until her husband had introduced her to another aristocratic family, the Ridgeway family, from Millville. From then on, the girl had learnt what it meant to be a woman.

On another day she was introduced to another family, the Atherton family, from Selby. She met a brown haired, green eyed man – her stepfather – who looked to be in his late thirties. He always carried a cane with him and had a scar on his left cheek. She instantly disliked him because he was very intimidating. When she met his black haired, green eyed daughter – her stepsister – she thought she might finally get to have a friend, since she had none, but she had no such luck. Her stepsister had her nose in the air and did not look very amiable. Little did the two sisters know that in a year's time they would be getting along swimmingly.

The girl did eventually get to solve the mystery surrounding her father's identity. The butterfly birthmark on her wrists was the key to it all. But suddenly, it was as if an invisible force behind _me_ had gave me a strong push, causing me to fall and clasp right into the girl's body. Then, like the butterfly's wings, my eyelids fluttered open.


	91. Scarlet Oak Garden

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, optymalna, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, Emma, CairParavel, Anon, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, Bella, Sue, InesS, CorinQueen, EC, Eleni Archibald, Guest, Emily, Narniafan, and all the other guests. :DD**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

It was lunch time for the Pevensies and their spouses. The six of them were seated in their dining hall, enjoying their meal and break between work shifts.

The youngest was the first to speak. "I saw Doctor Cornelius just now and he was so giddy. I didn't get the chance to ask him what he was so delighted about, but would any of you happen to know what's going on?"

That was when Susan and Tyrone exchanged glances and smiles. Even before they were married and when they were just courting, their love for reading was something that tied them together and this time it was once again something they were thrilled about.

"That's because we've received some happy news," Tyrone revealed.

"Do share!" Gilda piped up.

"Some books that were banned during Miraz's regency were recovered. Not just books about our dynasty but also others," Susan explained.

Tyrone nodded. "The old Professor heard about it too and he's exhilarated. Apparently, there's a book that he's spent many years searching for but had no success. And now, he's finally got the chance to lay his hands on it."

"That is indeed wonderful!" Edmund replied happily. "No wonder he's overjoyed."

"We've been told that he and some other top scholars will be holding a conference to discuss how they can make the best use of these books," Susan added. "This makes me really happy too."

"I'm pleased as well," Tyrone said blithely. "By the way, have all of you had the chance to read Trumpkin's newest letter?"

"I've read it just now. He's doing so well in Calormen," Lucy piped up.

"I knew it was the right decision to send him there as our ambassador," Edmund said proudly.

"He's got many good things to say about Tomas the Tisroc. Rare that a Narnian holds a favorable opinion over a Calormene, you know," Peter commented.

"Tomas on Calormen's throne is a huge relief to Archenland, you know," Gilda replied. "If it weren't for that, I wouldn't even be able to sit here with you all as a family. I'll always be grateful to Tomas, and thankful to have him as a friend."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "It's easy for me to get along with him and maintain a friendly relationship as well, even after our courtship has failed. He and I write to each other too. It's great to know that he and Carissa are doing well."

"Speaking of Carissa, her father is dead now, right? Goodness, I remember how much of a threat he was to us just last year," Edmund said.

"He is," Peter confirmed. "Good riddance."

"I also remember that last year, Carissa was one of my ladies in waiting, even though it was just for a short period of time. And...it's kind of sad that even during then, she was a better handmaiden than Katrina is nowadays," Lucy sighed and shrugged. "But, I'm really proud of Greta."

"I'm really happy to have Marta and Lavinia as well," Susan chimed in. "I don't even want to think about how chaotic it was when I suddenly had to do without Ines. I actually think I was more devastated than you were," she joked, turning to pat Peter on the shoulder.

"I can attest for that, actually," Tyrone chuckled.

"That can't be true," Peter shook his head and laughed.

"But you know what, I can't even begin to emphasize how important it is to have competent and effective handmaidens and secretaries to run my household as well as to assist me in handling matters of the state. Especially given this." Gilda pointed at her swelling belly.

"That's true. I have more and more appreciation for them every day. Chester, in particular," Edmund remarked. "He's been a massive help."

"He's got potential. Ambassador material as well, just like our envoy, Abigail Seymour," Gilda added. "And it is thanks to these people that Archenland is a better place. With my ascension to the throne, more and more ambassadors and envoys from foreign states are visiting my court. I'm just happy that with my pregnancy and the promise of an heir, we are showing Archenland's stability and promising future, as well as our leadership."

"That's great!" Susan replied. "Good relations between nations' leaders are so crucial."

After the meal, Peter decided to pay Trufflehunter a visit before returning to his office for work. He wanted to ask Trufflehunter to be in charge of catering for his and Ines' wedding, and perhaps prepare chicken soup by then, because last year he had asked the same of Trufflehunter for Ines when she was ill. Trufflehunter had gladly agreed.

* * *

 **(Norwalk Manor, Narnia)**

~Darren's POV~

I had been waiting in the clinic for a long, long time now. I was even about to doze off, but I bolted upright when Chelsea opened her eyes slowly.

"D…Dar…Darren?" She croaked and tried to sit up, so I helped with it by propping her up with a pillow, and poured her a goblet of water that was by her nightstand.

"Hey," I said softly, as the widest smile grew on my face. "Long time no see. You were completely out for two days. Worst two days of my life, I have to tell you."

"I…I'm alive?" She inquired dazedly, glancing at the bandages on her wrists.

"Thank Aslan you are," I breathed out in relief. "You had me so worried for two days. I thought I had lost you."

"Well, you thought wrong," she said with a slight smile, albeit still a little weak. "How am I still alive though?"

"Katrina and I wouldn't let you die. And neither would the Great Lion, it appears," I answered. "By the way, Katrina and I…we've read…the note that…Everett had left you…" my voice trailed off in hesitation. I wasn't sure if I should have brought him up. "You have to promise me you won't try to end your life again," I said seriously, straightening up as I looked her in the eye. "What about the ones who love you and care about you? Like me, and my family, and Katrina, and our other friends. Why would you want to die for someone who doesn't even deserve you?"

"I…" she looked away and shook her head. "I honestly thought that everybody would just be better off without me. I'm a…burden."

"Well, you thought wrong," I replied immediately, using the same line on her. "You're _not_ a burden," I emphasized, squeezing her hand that I was holding.

"Really?"

"I'm nothing without you," I admitted. "Honest."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not," I shook my head. "Chelsea, I l–" I stopped mid-sentence and changed my mind. I wasn't ready yet. "I care deeply about you," I said finally. That was more accurately correct. "And I want to be with you."

She smiled, as if she knew what I had stopped myself from saying. "Darren, come sit on the bed."

"What do you want me there for? What's wrong with sitting on this chair?" I enquired, scooting closer to her, but she still didn't reckon it close enough, so I gave up and did as she told me to.

"You're too far away on that chair for me to do this," she leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

Today was an important day, for it was my 18th birthday. I was so happy that Chelsea had recovered, but today we weren't going to host a party. I was just going to spend the morning with Chelsea, since she had baked a cake for me that we were going to have for lunch. Caspian couldn't make it in the morning because he had to fill in for Susan and Tyrone in the council meeting; it turned out that they had encountered a delay on their way back from their vacation.

Anyway, I found the cake really scrumptious. It was, according to Chelsea, an Astoria red velvet torte with poured fudge icings. I loved the fruit fillings the most – triple berries! I didn't care that it'd make me fat; I loved it. (And I'd probably be burning a lot of calories with Caspian during our nighttime activities, which would explain why we were so fit.) I thanked Chelsea for that and I was even more delighted when she announced to me that she and Darren had just begun courting, so that she was going to spend the rest of the day, and probably the night too, in Millville Manor with Darren and his family, leaving me and Caspian to our privacy in Norwalk Manor.

Once Chelsea and I had finished lunch, I set off to Cair Paravel right away as Caspian had sent Hermes to inform me that he wanted to show me the _HMS Dawn Treader_ , and that's where we spent the entire afternoon. When we made it back to Norwalk Manor, we were just in time for a tea break. But then once we had finished our tea and snacks, Hermes had urgently notified Caspian of an emergency at Court that demanded all the Kings' & Queens' immediate attention. Knowing when to keep my mouth shut as I did not wish to get into trouble like my pesky sister once did, I didn't query after what had happened at Court; I simply let Caspian attend to it, and he did promise that he'd make it up to me, even though I couldn't be expected to be happy that this untimely interruption had taken place amidst my birthday celebrations.

Thankfully, Chelsea had returned from Millville Manor and she decided to cheer me up, not by making cocktails (although that was a tempting option) but by taking me on a shopping spree. So we spent a couple of hours shopping downtown in Norwalk. Afterward, as I didn't want to have dinner on my own on my birthday in my lonely mansion, I asked Chelsea if I could join her and the Ridgeway family for dinner in Millville Manor, but she told me that she'd be having dinner with me in Norwalk Manor instead, which I was fine with as well.

However, once we stepped into my mansion, all the servants and maids popped out of nowhere and sang the birthday song to me, which put a hearty smile on my face. I thanked them all and began to think about how I could repay them. Perhaps I could bake a large cake and let them all have a slice.

But then after that, Chelsea had led me to a dining room. I thought it'd be empty, but I was wrong, for somebody was seated there, and it turned out to be…

"Caspian?!" I gasped. "I…I thought you had an emergency back at Court?"

Instead of responding to what I said, Caspian simply turned to Chelsea and nodded. "Thank you, Chelsea. I'll take it from here."

Chelsea smiled and curtsied. "I will be off to Millville Manor then," she said to me before taking her leave.

"Please," Caspian said to me. "Have a seat."

I sat down cautiously. "Will you explain now?"

"Just a moment," he replied. He then turned to a maid and nodded at her. When she returned, she was holding a plate of oysters in her hand, and served it to our table.

"This," Caspian began. "Is the appetizer of a meal I've prepared for you. I've been planning this for a long time now. I think it's been half a year, as it's about the same time as when I gave you the viscountcy of Selby. Since you moved to Selby, we had been spending less time with each other but that also freed up some time for me to learn something about cookery, which enabled me to prepare this meal for you, on your 18th birthday," he explained. "I wanted this to be a surprise to you, so I needed cooperation from both Hermes and Marchioness Chelsea. Hermes had pretended that there was an emergency in Cair Paravel, but I didn't actually go back to Court as you think I did. I actually stayed here, in Norwalk Manor, in the kitchens, to cook. As for Chelsea's involvement, well, I needed her to steer you away from the mansion whilst I was working on the meal, and we figured that you wouldn't say no to shopping. I'm pretty glad that all of it had come together quite seamlessly."

I was overjoyed and couldn't sit still as I thanked Caspian profusely for being so thoughtful. The dinner he had prepared for me must have taken a great deal of effort. Apart from oysters, there was consommé, salmon with mousseline sauce and cucumbers, sautéed chicken, lamb in mint sauce, roast duckling in applesauce, and finally ice cream as dessert. All of the dishes were served in pretty small portions so that my stomach wouldn't be about to burst at the end of the meal. Hot tea was also served but I didn't touch the kettle myself because exactly one year ago in the kitchens of the Telmarine Castle I poured hot tea on Caspian.

Still, after dinner, Caspian and I had decided to go for a walk in one of the gardens.

"My mother was particularly fond of this garden, Scarlet Oak Garden," he told me. "This is where my father proposed marriage to her, right under the large scarlet oak tree, surrounded by camellia of red and white, and tulips variegated and yellow. I bet it was magical. A painting was commissioned to depict the scene, but I don't know where it's gone now. Either it's safely stowed away somewhere in the Telmarine Castle, or destroyed by my uncle."

"That sounds romantic," I commented with a grin. "I bet you inherited the romantic side of your royal father."

"If so, what did I inherit from my mother?" He beamed.

"Her land," I joked. "Norwalk."

"Only that?" He laughed.

"Well, I regret that I don't know your lady mother very well," I smiled. "Perhaps Madeleine would know Her Majesty better."

"Eh, but she's not you," he shrugged. "She's not the one I want to marry," he said and crouched to pick up two carnations, one of them was of a solid red color while the other was striped. The former meant _yes_ while the latter meant _no_. He handed them to me and said, "keep these. You'll find them useful shortly."

I didn't query further; I only accepted them from him. "You know," I spoke. "The Stephanotis reminds me of you."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because of what it symbolizes. Happiness in marriage and the desire to travel," I answered.

"Well, more specifically, it's happiness in marriage _to you_ , and the desire to travel _with you_ ," he added, smiling.

"What are you saying?" I asked. I could sense that he was dropping a number of hints but I don't want to be jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"Kat," his tone grew serious. "How do you feel about being my wife?"

I took a deep breath. "That's what I've been yearning for as early as when I was still training to be a lady in waiting."

"But what about being my Queen consort? How do you feel about that?" He inquired.

It sounded a bit like a job interview, but I wasn't particularly nervous. I knew that Caspian merely wanted to be sure that he was making the right choice.

"It's a dual role," I answered. "'Queen' and 'consort'. The former requires leadership skills while the latter is more of a complementary one that requires cooperation with the other rulers. I've had _some_ leadership experience, with the Talking Beasts, but I believe I still need to more training in that aspect; I'm ready to take up on any task that puts me in the position of leadership when the opportunity comes along. As far as a consort is concerned, I will be expected to live an exemplary life. I will need to pay attention to decorum and other codes of conduct, and I believe you've been preparing me for that, for about half a year now. From when I was just a Lady, to when I was just a Viscountess, and now a Marchioness — as I rise on the social ladder, I have more expectations and standards to live up to, but since this has been a gradual process, I feel more prepared," I exhaled, pleased with my response and I could tell from his nod that he was satisfied too. "Why all the questions though?" I nudged him and sending one of my own questions his way.

"You'll see soon enough," he grinned, as we stood under the scarlet oak tree. There was a hole in the trunk, about three feet from the ground. "Still a few more questions to go, though."

"So mysterious," I giggled. "But please, continue."

"This is the last question. It's going to be a bit difficult, but I think you'll handle it just fine," he rubbed his hands together. "Katrina, this is our chance, right now, to be together, without anyone, or anything, standing in our way. I want to spend eternity with you, no matter long that may be. I will pester you, and listen to you, and argue with you, and love you with all that I am. Together, we will decide what is right, as husband and wife. So, my final question is," he dropped down to one knee and took my by the hand, as his other hand reached inside the hole in the tree trunk to conjure a small box and opened it. "Will you marry me?"


	92. Lunch At Norwalk

**A/n: Thank you EC, QueenElenaofnarnia, LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, optymalna, CairParavel, Emma, Bella, InesS, CorinQueen, Sue, Guest, Narniafan, Emily, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, Connors, Eleni Archibald, and all the other guests for 1500 reviews. :DD**

* * *

 **(Norwalk Manor, Narnia)**

~Caspian's POV~

When I woke up the next morning, I was naked in Kat's bed and she was right next to me. A single carnation of a solid red color was lying on my pillow. Although sleepy, I smiled once I saw the flower. Kat had said yes to my marriage proposal. Thank you, Father, for passing down your romantic genes to me, and thank you, Mother, for passing down your marquessate to me. I couldn't help but wish that my parents could be there at my wedding. I hoped that they would be proud of my choice, and proud of Kat as their daughter in law.

Kat stirred and turned around to face me, mumbling a 'good morning' as our hands reaching out for each other's atop the covers. Our fingers entwined, which reminded her of the yellow gold platinum ring on her left hand. It featured a prong set round diamond center graced on each side, with a flare of marquise diamonds and round diamonds cascading down the dainty shank. It had a touch of sheer elegance, which really suited Kat, in my opinion.

"Kat," I said as an idea crept into my mind.

"Hmm?"

"You know, as a queen consort you will often have to be a hostess. So I came up with an occasion for you to practice. It's not as ordinary as hosting a party like you've done several times before with Marchioness Chelsea. I thought that you could host a lunch with the 7 rulers of Narnia," I suggested.

She thought about it for a while and then nodded. "Sure, I would love that. But when do you want that to happen?"

"Whenever you're ready," I beamed.

She smiled too. "We should probably start planning our engagement party too, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, love," I replied happily. "When and where would you like that to take place?"

"As soon as possible," she giggled. "I can prepare everything within...ten days' time, with Chelsea's help. She's a party starter; it's not a party without her. Plus, I plan to ask her to be my maid of honor. So, we are going to hold our engagement party in ten days, here in Norwalk Manor. Deal?"

"Deal," I nodded, chuckling at her zeal. I wanted Narnia to love Kat almost as much as I loved her. Not exactly as much as I loved her, because nobody could love her as much as I did, though. But I think if my people could love her half as much as I loved her, it would be a _lot_ of love already.

"What time is it?" She enquired. "Do you have a council meeting today? I don't want you to be late. If Queen Susan were to know about your tardiness she'd point her bow and arrow at your head."

I laughed. "No, I can stay till noon, I think."

"Good then," she said, propping herself up with one arm. "I can keep you in my bed for longer."

"I see that you do have a pretty strong sense of responsibility. Since as Queen consort you will have the duty of providing an heir for our kingdom," I grinned.

"I think we'll have no trouble performing that duty," she beamed. "We'll have a brood of sons, and one daughter."

"One daughter? Why? You prefer princes over princesses?"

"No, it's just because a part of me just thinks that if we have one daughter then she'll be very special and treated like the most precious pearl. How many generations has it been since a princess was born into the royal house of Telmar? You Trastamaras always have sons, never daughters," she chortled.

"I think we're going to spoil her," I guffawed as I began to imagine my future with Kat and starting our family.

* * *

~Chelsea's POV~

5 days had passed since Kat's birthday. Today she had invited the Kings and Queens of Narnia over to have lunch here in Norwalk Manor. It was her first time. She had hosted a party before to which the rulers were invited, but a private lunch with them was on another level. She wanted this lunch to be impeccable and I could tell that she had put every effort into the preparatory work, from the seating arrangements to the menu. And now the marchioness was ready to receive her royal guests.

I stood at the opened door to the dining room, inside which was a table specifically designed for 8 persons. Kat was inspecting the utensils and goblets for blemishes.

"Relax, Kat. You're acting as if you're seeing them for the first time in your life," I chuckled.

"I want everything to be immaculately clean and neat. Tidiness counts," she said seriously. "I want to make them proud, you know. Yes, being a marchioness does seem like something worth showing off, but I'm the Marchioness of _Norwalk_. This land belonged to Caspian's royal mother, Queen Adelaide, so it comes with a great deal of responsibility and a standard to live up to as well. It means a lot to me and to Caspian too; I'd like to honor his lady mother's memory."

I nodded. I was actually quite proud of her. "By the way, Kat, did you invite...her?"

She paused. "Her? Who? Queen Adelaide?"

" _No_ , I mean..." I wasn't sure if it would ruin her mood to say the name Ines, so I had to phrase it implicitly. "You're inviting the 5 regnant rulers, as well as their consorts, right? You've told me that the entire royal family would be here, which means that King Tyrone and Queen Gilda as royal consorts would be here too. But what about King Peter's consort and Queen Lucy's consort then?"

She knew what I was getting at. Pursing her lips, she replied. "They're not married yet, so you've basically already mentioned everybody in the royal family, Chelsea. It's just protocol. Nothing against Marquess Xavier, really, but His Lordship and Her Majesty are merely courting, not married."

"But...the High King has a fiancée, someone he's _set_ to be married to..."

"Yes, and I have a fiancé too, but I'm not considered a royal yet. Even back when Queen Lucy and Marquess Xavier were betrothed, he wasn't regarded as a royal either," she argued.

"So you're not...deliberately not inviting anyone, are you?" I replied, phrasing my words carefully.

"No. At least not deliberately," she said darkly. "But then you can join us if you want."

"I would, but Darren and I are going to double date with Ruben and Sonya at Warrick's so...maybe next time," I smiled. "Good luck, Lady Norwalk!"

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

Their Majesties should be arriving any minute. I had Hermes wait at the front gate so that he could inform me speedily once he spotted their carriages pulling over. I stood in front of the mirror trying to make sure that I looked alright. I really wanted to make Caspian proud.

Now it was time for me to receive my most respectable guests. I stood at the front porch, and stepped forward when they stepped out of their carriages. The two wedded couples were in one, while Caspian was in another chaise-and-four with the two other Pevensies. My courter — ah, I meant my _fiancé_ — was the first to stride over to me, to greet me with a kiss, and while he stood to be my side I curtsied politely at the other rulers. "My Lords and Ladies," I grinned. "Welcome to Norwalk. I am very honored to have Your Majesties over for lunch today."

"We're honored that you've invited us as well," said the High King amiably. "I believe you can call us by our forenames now that you're engaged to Caspian. That's what Gilda and Tyrone and Ines all did."

"Of course," I nodded, ignoring his mention of a certain person.

"But I do miss my lady in waiting, and I've officially lost you since you are engaged now, a future Queen consort," Lucy pouted but we knew she was joking.

"You lost a lady in waiting but we're all gaining, sort of, a sister in law, and a new colleague which lessens our workload as rulers of Narnia. The good offsets the bad in this case," Tyrone pointed out humorously.

"I would be happy to share your burdens," I replied and then turned my attention to my Archenlander friend. "How are you and the baby? It must feel a bit strange to have a tiny human growing inside of you."

"That's true," she nodded. "It's a weird feeling, especially when it's moving and kicking."

"Does it kick...often?" I inquired, but regretted it as soon as the words slipped out of my mouth because it sounded somewhat like a stupid question.

"Not often. Only at the most inhuman hours of the day, because it has a tendency of kicking during the night and of course if Gilda can't sleep then I can't sleep either," Edmund grumbled.

"That explains the dark circles around your eyes," Susan grabbed her brother by his shoulder, her maternal instincts quickly taking over, and inspected his eye bags until he shook her off.

"So, when do we have lunch?" Caspian enquired, rubbing his stomach.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Edmund guffawed.

"No, it's supposed to be mine, because I had a council meeting this morning and it can really wear one out," Caspian replied, chortling.

"Follow me, then," I said, and led them to the dining room. I had checked it countless of times to make sure nothing could go wrong.

"It looks lovely," Peter commented in assurance. I thanked him and beamed at all of them in relief as we all got seated and I motioned for the servants to serve the meal.

I noticed that Lucy was eyeing the small amapola brooch I was wearing today, the one that Gilda had given me quite some time ago. "I like your brooch, Katrina. It reminds me of poppies. What a coincidence that today happens to be 11 November."

"I don't understand. What coincidence?" Caspian inquired.

"In our world, today is Remembrance Day, but it's also known as Poppy Day," Susan began, letting her scholarly side shine. "It's a memorial day established since the end of the First World War to pay tribute the members of the armed forces who have died in the line of duty. Remembrance Day is observed on 11 November to recall the end of hostilities of the First World War that formally ended at the 11th hour of the 11th day of the 11th month, in accordance with the armistice signed by representatives of the belligerent nations. The red remembrance poppy has become a familiar emblem of Remembrance Day. These poppies bloomed across some of the worst battlefields, and their brilliant red colour became a symbol for the blood spilled in the war. We would organize parades and silences to commemorate the soldiers."

As I listened to Susan's explanation, an idea had formed in my mind. "Actually, why don't we do something similar in Narnia? I think we should honor our fallen heroes at the raid on the Telmarine Castle and also those in the War of Deliverance."

* * *

~Peter's POV~

At Katrina's suggestion, a shiver ran down my spine. I was instantly reminded of my insistence to raid Miraz's castle, and refusing to call it off before it was too late. I could still very clearly remember Asterius the minotaur who held the gates up to let the majority of the Narnians escape till his very last breath. I couldn't erase Asterius from my memory, his light brown fur, with what looked like a white moustache coming from his snout, and marks on one of his horns that he got from a battle. He was imposingly powerful and solemn, but also selfless, and possessing great leadership. He valorously fought using a standard minotaur battle-axe, and he hated to wear armor. Although it had been more than a year already, it still haunted me.

"I wasn't there at the raid or at the Narnian Revolution but I still think we should honor them," Tyrone piped up.

"So what's your plan, Katrina?" Gilda enquired.

"My idea is that we could build a cenotaph and place it in the middle of Bibb Square, where the raid mostly took place," Kat explained.

"I think that's brilliant," Caspian smiled proudly at his fiancée.

I nodded too. "They'll always be in our hearts."

"When do we start building the cenotaph?" Susan inquired.

"We have two weddings coming up pretty soon, in addition to two birthdays," Tyrone pointed out.

"Three," Gilda chimed in, pointing at her belly.

"As well as Christmas and New Year celebrations," Edmund added.

"Would there be enough time to start before the voyage?" Lucy enquired.

"I doubt it. The voyage will be starting in early April, and it's expected to take 20 weeks, according to Captain Drinian," Caspian replied, as I noticed Tyrone's proud smile that his father was appointed the Captain of the ship.

"And I'd really like to be around when the construction work takes place, so I guess we'll begin once we're back from the voyage, which is…sometime around your birthday, right?" Katrina asked Caspian, who nodded in response.

We spent the rest of our lunch chatting about this and that. After our meal, we thanked Kat our lovely hostess, and then we had to go back to Cair Paravel for the public court session.


	93. Marchionesses & Marquesses

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, optymalna, Aslanmane, QueenLucyfan, Anon, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, EC, Narniafan, Emily, Guest, Emma, Bella, CorinQuen, Sue, CairParavel, InesS, Eleni Archibald, and all the other guests. :))**

* * *

 **(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

Ever since Lord Everett had broken up with Marchioness Chelsea, he had found that he was left with plenty of free time, which enabled him to spend time with Lady Sophia, a fellow Archenlander. He had quickly struck up a friendship with her. In his opinion, Sophia was so different from Chelsea. Sophia was also beautiful and slim but she was taller than his ex-courter. Sophia's dark brown hair was long, and Everett liked her green eyes more than he liked Chelsea's hazel ones. Most importantly, however, Sophia was pregnant so she wouldn't drink, hence eliminating the possibility that she could do embarrassing things when she was drunk, especially in front of an audience. Sophia was way more mature than Chelsea, Everett had observed, and it had little to do with the fact that Sophia was a couple of years older than Chelsea and closer to Everett's age instead.

Right now Everett and Sophia were on an unofficial date in a restaurant located in the Telmarine Castle, called Warrick's. The eatery had a reputation of being the best restaurant there was in the castle grounds. So far, nobody had ever disagreed with it.

Neither Everett nor Sophia knew it, but they were actually about to visit the same eatery that Chelsea, Marquess Darren, Marquess Ruben and Marchioness Sonya were heading to. As luck would have it, the Archenlander couple ran into the two Ridgeway men and their women right at the entrance of the restaurant. At that time, Darren and Chelsea were not holding hands, which meant that when he saw Everett, there was nothing stopping him from lunging himself at the Archenlander Lord. Darren delivered a punch on Everett's jaw, causing him to lose his balance and fall on his back. Sophia gasped in fright and crouched to help him up.

"What's wrong with you?!" Sophia hollered at Darren, more scared than angry, but she almost suffered the same fate as Everett when Darren gave her shoulders a really hard push. She let out a yelp and would have fallen to the ground too, had it not been for Chelsea who dashed to catch her just in time. Indeed Darren was mad at Everett, not at Sophia, but when she tried to get him to stay away from Lord Courtenay, she got in the way and he needed her out of the way.

Sophia mumbled a breathless thank you as she clutched her belly, making a face in pain. "Are you alright?" Chelsea asked in shock.

"I…I'm fine," Sophia answered weakly. All the while, Darren and Everett were fighting violently, kicking and swinging their fists at each other. Their partners didn't dare get into the fight for fear that they might get injured too, so they tried to use reason to warn the men, yet to no avail, as they didn't stop until Ruben broke them up, after more luckily than skillfully dodging an incoming punch from his brother.

"Stop it! Now!" Ruben shouted. "Behave yourselves. What are you, uncivilized brutes?!"

"Don't stop me, brother," Darren growled heatedly.

"Then contain yourself," Ruben warned.

"I'm going to rip your fucking guts out, you piece of shit," Everett bellowed, rolling up his sleeves.

"Oh really? Go ahead and try, you coward," Darren yelled.

"No!" Sonya exclaimed. "Darren, that's enough! You almost knocked Sophia down and she's pregnant with your child!"

Seething, Darren shook his head at Sophia, and instead of apologizing, he said, "stay the fuck out of this, Sophia. Don't even defend your sorry little courter here."

"He's not my courter, Darren," Sophia clarified quickly.

"Well, good for you; because look at what happens if and when you become his courter," said Darren sardonically as he grabbed Chelsea's pale forearm and showed the scars on her wrists to the Archenlander Lady. "You see why I want to rip that bastard's head off now, huh?!" He continued, pointing at Everett.

" _Bastard_?! Look who's talking," Everett retorted, shooting a sideways glance at Sophia's belly. " _You started this_ , Ridgeway, but _I'm_ going to _end_ this. _I'm_ going to end _you_."

"Not unless I fucking end you first! Fucking caitiff," Darren roared. "Sophia, why the _fuck_ are you even with this guy?! You know what he did to Chelsea? He broke up with her over a _note_ ; he didn't even have the decency to say it to her _face_ , because he's a _fucking_ coward. Did you know that Chelsea tried to kill herself after that? It's all because of you, you _poltroon_. You deserve to die a hundred times for that."

Sophia gasped and turned to Everett in shock. "What?"

Everett sighed and could not face Chelsea. "Well, I didn't know that she'd do something as stupid as that," he gulped and threw his hands up in the air.

"IT'S NOT HER FUCKING FAULT, YOU PATHETIC JERK!" Darren screeched and tried to take another step toward Everett but Ruben didn't let that happen.

"I don't see why you should be angry at me for leaving her. Because I'm actually doing you a favor by dumping her, so that you could be with that mentally unstable bitch instead. After all, you two were already sleeping together even before our breakup, right?" Everett sneered.

"Yes, but never during our courtship," Chelsea defended herself resolutely.

"I don't believe you," Everett shook his head. "You need to keep it together. As for you," he turned to Darren. "You should be thankful that the mother of your child is in good hands because at least I'd never push her the way you just did."

"Whatever is going on, I don't think I want to be involved. Please, just stop. It's so immature of the two of you, and a bloody fight doesn't solve any of your disputes; it just makes things worse. So quit it," Sophia huffed.

"Hey," the owner of the restaurant walked out and gruffly confronted the six nobles. "I don't want you rowdy kids causing trouble right in front of my restaurant. Be gone," he scowled.

"Yes, let's get out of here before that beast tries to hurt you again," said Everett to Sophia as they took their leave. "We'll just go back to Kinross and have lunch there." Pursuant to his breakup with Marchioness Chelsea, Everett had moved into Kinross Woods with the permission of the Duke (that was Julian, Lord Bulloch), while Sophia still had a place in Millville Manor, gradually getting along with each of Darren's family members.

"Well," Sonya sighed. "I guess we're all going back to Millville for lunch. A 3-hour long carriage ride is all for nothing now."

"We can just go to Elsmere. It's slightly closer," Chelsea suggested. "And, Darren, you can also have your wounds treated first."

Grudgingly, Darren left the Telmarine Castle with the others.

* * *

 **(Norwalk Manor, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

Norwalk Manor was much larger than Selby Manor; there were 4 times the number of guest rooms, which meant I could invite even more courtiers to celebrate with me on the day of my engagement party, which was tomorrow. It was decided that many of the attendees would be staying the night here in Norwalk first, so that they could be in their best condition to attend the party tomorrow evening. Therefore right now, my guests were moving into their guest chambers. Footmen and servants were rushing from place to place while my butler tried to keep things as organized as possible.

I had spent quite some time on rooming arrangements beforehand. For instance, I needed to make sure that the married couples needed rooms with a larger bed, and that some women needed rooms located right next to that of their handmaidens', amongst other concerns that I had to take into account. But now that it had all been settled, I could finally take a break. I walked down the flight of stairs and saw Lucy chatting with Sir Chester, who was Gilda's best friend. But I wasn't the only one who spotted them conversing energetically. Marquess Xavier had seen them too. I strode over to his side and struck up a conversation with him.

"Good afternoon, Marchioness Katrina," he said politely when he saw me. "And congratulations."

"Good afternoon! And thank you, my Lord," I smiled. "Though I have a hunch that Your Lordship doesn't appreciate your royal courter's closeness with Sir Chester."

"True enough, my Lady Norwalk," he replied, sounding a bit disheartened. "He's in favor with the High Queen of Archenland, and I don't mean any disrespect to Her Majesty, but he's always following her around like a dog. And ever since he's met Lucy, he's been following _her_ around as well and for some reason, she doesn't seem to mind, even though I do mind it very much. I just try not to show it, otherwise Lucy would not be happy with me," he huffed. "I'm just not happy that he beat me at the jousting tournament 4 months ago at Queen Gilda's coronation and wedding celebrations."

"Do you think he might be trying to…I don't know, flirt with Lucy?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, honestly, that's what it looks like," he shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Why would any man flirt with a woman who's not single? Not to mention that he himself isn't, either."

"You know, I don't like him much either. You're not alone. I just don't think it's right for him to flirt with a girl who not only is courting somebody else but is also very much in love with her lord courter. Queen or not, I don't think it's a good idea for Lucy to accept his affections," I said quietly. "So I'm on your side, Marquess Xavier."

"If that's the case, I am glad. Since we're on the same team, you can call me Xavier," he grinned.

"Then please, call me Katrina or Kat," I beamed. "Don't worry. I believe that Lucy would not betray you," I said assuredly as I tried to cheer him up. "Enjoy your stay in Norwalk, by the way," I added as I found that Lucy had ended her conversation with Sir Chester and was now making her way over to Xavier.

"I sure will," he nodded, evidently in a better mood now.

* * *

~the next day~

Although today was supposed to be a merry one on which my engagement party would be held, I was displeased because of the presence of two of the guests, one of them being Madeleine, the other being Ines. Caspian was the King of Telmar and Narnia, so what's a Terebinthian doing here? I could understand it if Archenlanders were invited since Narnia and Archenland were allies, but Narnia and the Kingdom of Terebinthia had nothing to do with each other. As for my dear sister, unfortunately she was the High King's fiancée. If she wasn't invited, Peter would not show up either, and it would look bad upon the couple (me and Caspian) if the High King and his fiancée were not invited. Plus, it might give rise to harmful rumors because everybody loved to gossip. I did not wish to put myself or Caspian in a disadvantageous position, so in the end we had to invite the last two people I wanted to see at my engagement party.

As all eyes would be on me this evening, deliberation had gone into choosing what I would wear. In the end I had decided on a gorgeous chiffon gown that had a bateau neckline. The bodice was made of tulle, and decorated with beaded lace appliques. The A-line skirt was made of satin. This dress was precious to me. It would be most unfortunate if something were to happen to it. I knew I would be devastated. But, that also happened to give me an idea. With a wicked smirk on my face, I retrieved a pair of scissors from my drawer, and headed to Ines' bedchambers. I knew that right now she was not in her quarters as Hermes had told me that she was elsewhere with Madeleine.

When I walked into her guest chambers, I smiled in glee to see that she had laid out her dress on her bed. Clearly she hadn't changed and I still knew her patterns and habits well. I locked the door and inspected the dress. It was a golden gown with tapered straps that descended into a V-neck. The lined bodice glistened with powerful accents to a natural waistline. That seemed way too pretty for her to wear! Gritting my teeth, I cut the gown into pieces. There was no way that I would allow her to be present at my engagement party.

I then stepped back and admired my work. "There you go, sister. Now, it looks perfect," I said sardonically, and left her bedroom pompously. Nobody would ever know that _I_ was the one who destroyed her dress.

* * *

 **A/n: Kat is just downright immature, right?**


	94. Dresses

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, Emily, Narniafan, Eleni Archibald, optymalna, Emma, Bella, CairParavel, Anon, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Connors, Aslanmane, CorinQueen, InesS, Sue, Guest, and all the other guests. :DD**

* * *

 **(Norwalk Manor, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

What Marchioness Katrina didn't know, though, was that somebody did catch her leaving Madam Ines' bedchambers with a pair of scissors in her hands: Madams Marta & Greta Woodville of Bella Vista. The twins happened to be leaving their rooms, not far away from Ines'.

"Don't you find it strange?" Marta nudged her sister. "That Lady Norwalk was in Madam Ines' bedchambers. I thought Madam Ines was downtown with Duchess Madeleine. So I don't think Madam Ines would have been in her bedchambers just now."

"Let's check to make sure," Greta replied and knocked on the door, but got no response, confirming that Ines was indeed not in her room.

The twins, however, could not inhibit their curiosities and ended up stumbling into Ines' room. When they were inside, they gasped. Golden pieces of fabric were everywhere. Marta rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking," Greta mumbled absentmindedly. "I can't believe Her Ladyship could do this at all, especially to her own sister!"

"Should we…should we tell somebody about it?" Marta asked hesitantly, biting her lip in worry.

"No. We better leave before somebody sees us here and jumps to the conclusion that we're the ones who have something to do with this," Greta shook her head. The two sisters promptly exited Ines' room.

* * *

~Ines' POV~

Madeleine and I had returned to Norwalk Manor as it was about time for us to prepare for tonight's banquet, because we women always took forever to get ready.

"It's actually quite a nice place here," I commented on our way to our rooms.

"It is. The place used to belong to Caspian's lady mother, Queen Adelaide Huntington. My parents and I have been here a few times when I was little, but my memory of the mansion is quite hazy now," she reminisced. "Still, it's too nice a place to have an owner nowhere as nice."

I sighed. "Must you criticize my sister, Madeleine?"

"Must your sister be a bitch then, Ines?" She folded her arms.

"Well, do you think that someday — maybe it's a long way to go — in the future, you and Kat might be able to get along and perchance be friends too, like us?" I asked hopefully.

She snorted and made a face. "Of course that's going to happen. _Oui_. Sure. Totally possible."

"You really think that Caspian deserves somebody better?" I inquired. When she nodded, I pressed on. "Somebody like you, then?"

"Me. Not 'somebody like me'. I'm too special for anyone to have anything remotely similar to me," she remarked. "I've known Caspian since he and I were infants," she added. "Still, to ease your concern, just let me tell you that I am happy with Mitch and I probably will not be leaving him for Caspian even if His Majesty himself were to pursue me."

"'Probably'?"

"Alright. The chances of me leaving Mitchell for Caspian is about as considerable as that of me befriending your sister. How's that now?"

"That's more like it," I giggled.

"I do love Mitch. What Caspian and I had is a past. Our childhood. It could've been more, but I don't see a future with him. Yet I do see it with Mitch, which is really unexpected to me. I really don't want to sound as if I'm a snob, but I really hadn't expected to fall in love with someone who has no title and no impressive family background at all, given that I am from the upper class, after all," she explained. "The future that I see with Mitch is a beautiful and bright one that I want to turn into a vivid reality. Perhaps Mitch and I might find ourselves at the altar reciting our vows and not long after with a child on the way too."

I grinned as I could feel that she was earnest. "I'm really happy to hear that, Mad," I said. "Both you and Mitch are such good friends of mine. But let's get dressed now, because we have a party to attend tonight, and we ought to look great."

She laughed and nodded. "My maids have put a lot of effort in preparing my dress for this special occasion," she winked at me, and I feared the worst.

"Please tell me that you will not try to look better than my sister. This is _her_ engagement party; _she's_ the future bride. Tonight is _her_ night," I replied. "You'll get your turn."

"B-but, what could you possibly mean?" She feigned a stutter dramatically. "Me? Doing something so utterly vile to a lovely, respectable lady as the Most Honorable Katrina Farmington, 3rd Marchioness of Norwalk and 1st Viscountess of Selby? My, my! Madam Ines," she gasped. "How dare you suggest that?!"

I rolled my eyes and stifled a giggle. "I still don't condone it."

"Well, I believe you should take a look at my dress, because I bet that you wouldn't want to put on any other dress if you could opt for mine instead," she said confidently.

"Alright, but I want to show you my dress as well, and since my room is nearer…shall we?" I beamed and pushed my door open. But once we entered my bedchambers, the view was horrifying. What was once a neatly ironed dress, innocuously laid out on the bed, had now been torn to shreds. And it was no longer on the bed either; it was everywhere, as if the room was wearing the dress instead: some pieces were on the floor, on the stool, and even under my desk.

Vaguely, I could hear Madeleine curse. "What had happened here?" She asked under her breath. Marching forward, she picked up some of the pieces and inspected them with a frown. "I think this is supposed to be the corset," she said slowly. "And I'm guessing this is the sleeve?"

"I...don't understand," I croaked.

Madeleine took a closer look at some of the pieces she had in her hands and she pointed it out to me that the cuts were clean, like it was the work of a sharp blade, perchance a pair of scissors or a penknife. This was no accident, she believed. Someone had done this intentionally.

"It doesn't matter who did it. Even if we find out who the culprit is, it doesn't change a thing. It doesn't mend my dress. I can't attend the party if I don't have an appropriate dress for the occasion," I said, crestfallen.

"What?! No. Ines, you _will_ go to this party. I won't let her be the one laughing at the end of the night," she growled.

"Huh? Who do you mean? Who's going to be laughing tonight? What?" I was utterly bewildered and too shocked for my brain to function.

"Who do you think I'm talking about?" She said in exasperation.

I looked around somewhat frantically. "You're not implying that my sister did this to me, are you?"

"Yes I am, actually," she replied guiltlessly.

"Well, it makes no sense. If she doesn't want me to be in her party, why did she invite me? She could have denied me entry to her mansion, or even step onto this piece of land, since it's hers," I tried to reason with Madeleine, but she just shook her head.

"Oh, come on, Ines Farmington!" She stomped her foot on the ground. "She invited you not because she _wanted_ to, but because she _had_ to! She cares about her image too, and she can't afford to have a bad reputation when she's months away from marrying the King. She's not stupid, I tell you. I insult her in many ways, employing a wide range of vocabulary, but I have never called her stupid before because she's anything _but_ stupid. She knows that she can't do anything to stop you from attending her engagement party, unless you haven't got an outfit for the occasion. In that case, you'd be the one stopping yourself from attending the party, and she can even turn the tables around to say that you were being impolite to her by not showing up. She obviously did this purposefully."

I didn't want to believe it was Kat! "Madeleine, I think you're just overanalyzing," I said timidly. "You're biased against her after all."

"No, I'm not," she replied fiercely.

"Well, we can't say it was Kat for sure. We haven't got evidence or eyewitnesses that will testify for her involvement in this," I stated. I did recall the time Kat got framed...I didn't want it to happen again.

"True, but honestly, I can't think of anybody else who would loathe you enough to do this to you," she groused. "Still, you have me, so you have nothing to worry about. Follow me to my room," she said assertively, and swept out of my room, causing me to follow her trail promptly to keep up with her.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, still puzzled. What did Professor Wakelin have up her sleeve again?

"What I mean is that _I_ , Madeleine Wakelin, the Duchess of Bleckley, have a portable wardrobe, and obviously I'm going to have more than one dress stored in it. So I happen to have a few spare outfits that you can choose from. You're going to borrow one of my dresses and make it to the party tonight," she said proudly as we entered her room and she led me to her portable closet.

"A _few_ spare outfits?! You mean a _lot_ of spare outfits?!" I gasped instantly, while Madeleine showed no change in her facial expression as she was used to seeing this. She hummed a Terebinthian tune while she rummaged through her wardrobe.

"Now I don't care if you think that Katrina is supposed to be the center of attention tonight. What she did had earned my wrath, so I will have my revenge, because revenge is a bitch and I can be a bitch too, given enough motive. So what I'm going to do is that I'm going to lend you a dress that will place you at the center of attention. There is _nothing_ , at all, Katrina can do about it, and _you_ better shut up before you even start talking because I will not accept a no from you. You will wear this," she stopped abruptly and threw an outfit at me. "And it is final."

I took a good look at the dress she just handed me. It was light blue, with sparkling applique slits at the waist. Accordion style pleats added rich textures throughout the gown, and the skirt had a very pronounced A-line. I really liked the dress, but then I had a problem with it.

"This dress looks perfect on you. It's the same color as your eyes. What a rare combination it is," she said pleasantly.

"You're right, it does match my eyes very well, and it's a very beautiful dress too, but –"

"Why are you giving me excuses?" She asked impatiently.

"I don't think I should wear it. It has a _pretty deep_ v-neckline, which gives away the fact that it's of Terebinthian fashion rather than of traditional Telmarine fashion. It would show a lot of cleavage and I don't think it would be appropriate to wear it. The difference between the Telmarine  & Terebinthian dress codes could push me into the center of _negative_ attention instead, and I'm sure that wasn't what you were aiming for in the first place," I explained. "Perhaps in Terebinthia it's perfectly fine to wear a dress like this, but I'm a Telmarine and we are in Narnia. Plus, I'm going to be a Queen consort soon, so I figured that I'm supposed to represent decorum and all that, to set a good example for my people and be a role model in all that I do, which includes the way I dress."

Madeleine thought about it for a while and nodded in agreement. "I see what you mean. So let's see what else I can offer you. Thankfully we returned to the mansion earlier so that we still have enough time for contingencies. Ah, here we have it. This is the one," she announced giddily and took out another stunning dress. It was of blush color, with sparkling beadwork throughout the bust. The bodice was finely ruched, and the skirt had a gentler A-line silhouette than the previous one. The full length hem had sheer overlays too. Pretty!

"This is it," I smiled too. "Thank you."


	95. Accidents

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, Anon, InesS, CorinQueen, Sue, Guest, Eleni Archibald, Narniafan, Emily, CairParavel, Emma, Bella, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, Connors, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Norwalk Manor, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

I was now ready to attend my sister's engagement party. I looked myself in the mirror and I had to admit that Madeleine was right, as always. It was as if the dress I borrowed was made especially for my body, even though it was tailored to Madeleine's.

I shot a glance at what used to be a fine dress laid out on my bed. I still didn't know what to do with it; I'd only picked up all the pieces and gathered them together.

Was it really possible that my own sister could be so mean and so evil as to destroy my dress just to prevent me from attending her engagement party? Did she loathe me that much? I shuddered at how much she had changed. But I refused to believe that it was her until I could find incriminating evidence pointing toward Kat.

There was a knock on my door and I went to get it right away, letting Madeleine in. "So!" She said zealously. "What do you think?" She asked, doing a twirl and asking me to comment on her look. I eyed her from head to toe. She was wearing chiffon beading green dress, and alike all of her other gowns it was A-line. But it wasn't the frontal look that made my jaw drop; it was her back. It was completely bare, and really nothing like Telmarine dresses.

"You're speechless for at least a minute now, so either I must look really pretty, or really ugly. Which one is it? You can be honest and tell me," she nudged me. "But if you reply with 'pretty ugly' your tongue will end up like your dress on the bed."

"Well," I gulped. "You're pretty, of course. But I'm worried about what the guests will say when they see you, or more specifically, your back."

"My back?!" She wrinkled her nose. "What's wrong with my back?"

"Hmm...I see that the dress codes in Terebinthia are rather...different than Telmarine ones. Perhaps we're just too conservative but...I won't lie: we Telmarines won't appreciate your style," I remarked.

She shrugged unapologetically. "Too bad. If they don't like what I'm wearing, it's not my loss, because there's only one Telmarine whose opinion I can really bring myself to care about, and that's Mitchell. So, as long as he doesn't mind, I wear whatever the fuck I want. So let's go downstairs and see if he minds. I honestly can't wait to see your sister's face when she sees that you are still well-dressed as usual."

I sighed but followed her out. "You really can't be sure that it was her. I'd rather not make these claims."

"Who else could it have been?!" She replied in a higher pitch than usual.

"I don't know," I admitted. "But maybe it doesn't really matter. It's not like the dress can be reversed back to its original state of normalcy even if we can confirm who the culprit was."

Madeleine looked unconvinced, but she shut up about it for now and we went to join our respective partners.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

To mark the official commencement of the engagement party, King Caspian and Marchioness Katrina strode into the ballroom arm in arm, and toasted to all the guests.

Duchess Madeleine hated it, but even she had to admit that Kat looked stunning. Even she coveted the hostess' gorgeous gown.

However, when Kat locked eyes with Madeleine and Madam Ines who were standing side by side, her face went pale as she could not believe her eyes. She was livid to see that Madeleine was not abiding by the Telmarine dress codes, and many guests shared her sentiments. To make things worse, her sister showed up in a completely different — and in one piece — dress. Kat groaned and regretted not searching her sister's closet thoroughly.

As soon as her first dance with Caspian — which she could barely even enjoy — was finished, she left the dance floor, grabbed a drink, and strode over to where Madeleine and Ines were.

" _Bonsoir_ ," Madeleine sneered. "Nice dress you have there."

Kat kept her nose in the air. "Oh, thank you, it's so nice of you. Sadly I can't say the same about your dress. But shame on me for even being surprised. You have no respect for the Telmarine culture at all. This is my party and I will not allow you to disrespect the occasion by wearing...that. So either you go upstairs to change your dress, or I will demand that you pack your bags and leave my manor immediately."

Madeleine sniggered. "Well, I hate to break some bad news to you, but I'm not going to change my dress, and I'm not going to leave either, because it doesn't matter what you want or what you say. I'm not a Telmarine so frankly, I don't have to give a shit about your dress codes. You don't get to tell me what to do; do you understand me?" She put her hands on her hips. "But, I get it. You're just upset that your sister looks great in a dress that I lent her, and that she was able to make it to the party even though you did your best to prevent that from happening."

Ines tried to warn Madeleine and get her to stop, but to no avail, as the words were already spoken, and Kat was furious.

"What's wrong, _Lady Norwalk_? Did I say something you didn't expect?" Madeleine continued to snicker.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kat lied. "But move out of the way, Lady Bleckley. I wish to speak with my sister alone."

"No, I think I'll stay," Madeleine smirked.

"Madeleine, it's fine," Ines piped up.

"See? She doesn't need to be babied," Kat snarled.

Madeleine huffed but left anyway to dance with Mitchell. She noticed that all the guests were giving her a look of disapproval, and wherever she went, crowds would disperse as if she was a carrier of some kind of a contagious disease. Still, Mitch didn't shy away from her, so she gave no fucks.

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

Now that Ines was alone with me, she gulped and curtsied. "My Lady," she said formally. Hmm, it seemed she wasn't too dense to learn her manners after I'd told her off when she returned to Court once again as Peter's courter. "Nice party," she added timidly.

I scoffed. "Yes, it was indeed a nice party until your _friend_ decided to show up in that heinous monstrosity she calls a gown."

"Look, I don't own her or control her so I don't have the right to tell her what to wear, what to do, or how to act. Even though she is my friend, she's a Duchess and therefore above me in rank," she replied quietly.

"Oh?" I sneered at her. "If my memory serves me right, about 8 months ago, when Gilda was still a Princess and betrothed to Caspian, you've shamelessly stated that she's an Archenlander and not _your_ Princess, not _your_ Queen yet, and therefore you don't have to act decorously toward her. So why the niceties with a Terebinthian Duchess? She's not _your_ Duchess or _your_ Queen either. So now you're just being a hypocrite."

"Well, I —"

"Don't bother," I cut her off dismissively with a wave of my hand. "I find it quite impressive that you were able to acquire another dress in such a short period of time."

She frowned at me in disappointment. "How did you know that this wasn't the original dress I had brought here to Norwalk from Court? I see you're really well-informed."

I froze. Shit. "Because that dress doesn't look affordable for you, _Madam_ ," I said quickly, and technically it wasn't a lie.

"Well, you're right, actually. I'm not sure why, maybe it was just my bad luck, but the gown that I was originally supposed to wear was destroyed. Cut into many little pieces. And Madeleine just happened to be nice enough to lend me one of her dresses. Do you like it?" She asked.

I gritted my teeth. "Actually it's very beautiful," I replied smoothly. "Which makes me think...that it would be most unfortunate if something were to happen to it, don't you think?" Without blinking, I poured my entire goblet of green tea (mixed with lime juice) onto her dress while pretending to trip (so that it would stink). She gasped, and so did I as I feigned surprise. Ah, sweet revenge.

"Oh my goodness! Oops, I'm so sorry that I stepped on my dress," I said, trying to sound as apologetic as possible, and bit my lip. We sure drew a lot of attention and the crowds went silent and the musicians stopped playing. All eyes were on us now.

Caspian was the first to hurry over. "What's happened?" He inquired worriedly, glancing between me and Ines.

"It's...it's nothing," Ines spluttered as eh grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe her dress but she was too late. Stains were already forming, adhering to the fabric. Tut-tut-tut.

All of a sudden, Madeleine had appeared from nowhere and she grabbed my arm, forcing me to turn around to face her. "How dare you?!" She screeched. She was holding a drink in her hand as well which made me squeak in fright. She really did throw it in my direction but since I knew what she was up to, I had moved away quick enough for the liquids in her goblet to land on Ines' dress once more, while the cracker crumbs that the goblet was rimmed with were scattered on the floor. Now _that_ was what I called a series of unfortunate events.

Madeleine let go of me immediately and let out a series of expletives mixed with apologies as both she and Ines panicked. I tried not to burst into laughter at the scene. "I already said it was an accident; I stepped on my dress. I didn't mean for that to happen," I said loudly.

"It was no accident! She did it on purpose! I saw her!" Madeleine howled like a madwoman, but Caspian didn't believe her, to my relief.

"Madeleine," Mitchell hurried to the scene and attempted to pacify his courter. "Just leave it. Don't cause a scene."

"Yes, Madeleine. Listen to your courter," I said singsong.

She glowered at me before saying to Ines, "let's go upstairs to my room; I'll lend you another one." She turned back at me again with a more deadly glare. "You will pay for what you did to not just this dress but also the one she was initially going to wear," she snapped at me and left.

"What dress is she even talking about?" Peter asked.

"Beats me," I replied, distrait. It did take a lunatic to understand a lunatic.

* * *

~Madeleine's POV~

I was in fuming rage the whole way through. I tried to make Ines wear the one I had initially suggested, but she really did care about conservative dress codes that the Telmarine culture had imposed on its women, so I gave up and in the end we settled on a dainty dress with cap sleeves. Since it was still of Terebinthian fashion, the neckline was a rather deep one; that was inevitable and it seemed Ines had accepted it. The marvelous rosette embroidery had created a two-tone effect over the length. The draping sheer overlay bloomed with flowery appliques on the shirred full length skirt. I let her keep the dress, and assured her that my maids would find a way to clean the mess that was made on the other dress.

When we exited my room, we found that Mitch and Peter were waiting right outside. "Could you explain what just happened downstairs?" Mitchell requested. So Ines and I told them everything.

"I can't believe it," Mitch shook his head.

"I don't want to believe it either, but how else would she have known that I had prepared another dress originally?" Ines sighed.

"Although it does look like Katrina was the culprit from what you two are telling me, it's still a serious accusation and I don't think we should be pointing fingers at her until we've got proof," Peter said seriously.

"Oh but I will find proof. Trust me and just you wait," I said determinedly. I was only so determined because I was so angry.

"Alright but please, let's just try to enjoy this party. And both of you, just stay away from Kat, otherwise you'll just end up starting an argument or changing into another dress," Peter advised as we all went downstairs.


	96. Eyewitnesses

**A/n: thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, Tinee Dancer, Emily, Narniafan, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Connors, Aslanmane, Guest, Eleni Archibald, EC, Emma, Bella, CorinQueen, InesS, CairParavel, Sue, Anon, Guest, optymalna, Riley 38, and all the other guests for 1600 reviews! :D**

* * *

 **(Norwalk Manor, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

The rest of the party proceeded without any more 'accidents'. Now it was the next morning and I was ready for breakfast, but when I opened the door and was ready to step outside, I found Marta and Greta at my door, looking hesitant as if still unable to make up their minds about something.

"Ines, can we talk to you? It's something...important," Marta said worriedly.

"Yes, and it would be best if we could chat in private because we really don't want anybody to hear us," Greta added anxiously.

"Well, alright," I nodded and let them in, locking the door since they wanted some privacy.

They looked tense as the exchanged glances but Marta spoke. "Ines, what we have to say to you is very serious and we would have told you about it earlier, like yesterday or the day before, but we weren't sure if we should have done so. We just..."

"It's just that you've been pretty nice to us, and when we consulted our elder sisters about it they really advised us to tell you about it, so we felt as if we wouldn't be able to face our conscience if we didn't let you know about this," Greta explained.

"Well, this seems really serious but whatever it is, I'm ready, so you can tell me," I replied.

"We know what happened to your dress," Marta said sadly.

I sighed. "I know that someone had cut my dress into pieces so...it's no news."

"No, we mean we think we know who did it," Greta clarified.

I frowned. "What do you mean? How?"

"Well, we saw her leave your chambers with a pair of scissors, and we took a peek inside just to check that everything was alright, since it's not every day we see somebody surreptitiously leaving another person's bedroom with a pair of scissors in their hands. But of course as it turned out, it wasn't alright at all," Marta reported.

"Her?" I questioned. "My lady sister, the marchioness?"

They nodded.

"I know that we probably shouldn't have entered your room without your permission but we...I guess you can say that we were overwhelmed by our curiosity," Greta admitted.

"But we left right away because when we saw the dress all over the place we got scared. We didn't want you, or anybody, to catch us and think that we were the ones responsible for the work," Marta added.

"But please don't let anybody know that we're witnesses, because if Marchioness Katrina finds out, we're going to get in trouble and we might lose our jobs and our titles...I don't know," Greta said pleadingly.

I was devastated at the confirmation that it really was Kat's work. But right now I had reassured the girls that they had done the right thing. "Thank you for telling me what you know. And you don't have to worry, for I'm not going to let anybody know that you're the ones who told me about it."

Feeling relieved now, they curtsied and left my room. I decided that I needed to tell Madeleine about it. So I headed to her room right away. Breakfast could wait.

"What's happened?" Madeleine asked as her maids in waiting were helping her get dressed for breakfast.

"I need to tell you something about my dress...and the culprit behind it," I reported. "I have witnesses, but their identities need to remain a secret to those who are not involved in this incident," I added. With a lazy wave of her hand, she dismissed her handmaidens and listened to me tell her everything, causing her to growl in indignation.

"I knew it! You just didn't believe me. Or at least you didn't want to. Peter didn't believe me either, and even Mitch would rather remain neutral. You and they all thought I was only accusing Katrina because of my personal grudge against her. But you see! I was right!" She exclaimed.

"I know, I'm sorry," I sighed.

"Peter needs to know about this right away," she stated.

"Well, he's going to get mad but I don't want anything bad to happen to the Woodville twins because they were pretty scared when they told me what they knew," I pointed out.

"Peter will know what to do and he's not going to lay the blame on the twins. Actually if you ask me, the two Madams deserve a reward," she replied.

"I agree. I'm going to talk to them and inform Susan and Lucy of this incident too," I nodded.

"You go do that, while I fill Peter in," Madeleine instructed. And so I headed downstairs.

* * *

~Peter's POV~

Madeleine had been relentlessly knocking on my door for a whole minute now. I had just finished my morning bath and barely had the time to cover my modesty before opening the door to let her in. Goodness, this woman was exhausting to be with. My thoughts and prayers went out to Mitchell. Poor lad.

"We need to talk," she said fiercely, inviting herself to sprawl on my bed. "Ugh, it's too early in the morning to be angry."

"You don't say," I huffed. "At least wait for me to put my clothes on, woman."

"Don't bother. It's nothing I haven't seen before," she said crossly, folding her arms as she babbled and ranted on about what my sisters' maids in waiting had apparently stood eyewitnesses to. "Now will you believe me? It's not my personal dislike of Lady Norwalk; it's the fact that she's a bitch," she spat.

"She is," I nodded with a glare. I couldn't remember the last time I was so mad at somebody. "How could she have done that?! To her own sister. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind." I put my clothes on angrily and marched out the door, making my way to her room.

"Wait," hissed Madeleine, trailing behind me quickly.

"You're not going to stop me, Madeleine," I groused.

"I'm not," she said in assurance, catching up with me. "Just don't let her know that the twins had seen her."

"Don't worry," I said dismissively and brushed her off.

* * *

~Madeleine's POV~

Without even glancing back at me over his shoulder, Peter had gone to confront the bitch. She was just exiting her room, presumably to have breakfast. Little did she know that her misconduct had made all of us lose our appetites.

"Good morning, Peter," she smiled at him but ignored me when she saw us. As soon as she saw that we were not having a good morning at all, her stupid smile was wiped off her stupid face. "What's wrong?" She inquired oh so innocently.

Before speaking, Peter drove her up the wall and caused her to whimper and protest in panic while I stood behind him, glowering at her. "How dare you?! How dare you ask me what's wrong after what you did to your own sister?! You know what you did."

"What?!" She squeaked. "I don't know what Madeleine or my sister had told you, but it's not true. It was an accident; I tripped on my dress. I was wearing heels and the skirt of my dress got caught underneath."

"Screw you; you know I'm not talking about that," Peter bellowed.

"Then what are you talking about?!" She panted and sweated, almost trembling in fear of our retribution.

"Dammit; you do know what I'm talking about! Did you really have to go to such lengths just to prevent your sister from attending your engagement party, huh?! You're so pathetic," Peter spat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she whispered breathlessly.

"Oh, please. Stop it already," I rolled my eyes. "Look at you. Why are you so nervous, hmm? You're tense and pale because your conscience is guilty."

"Since when is it your turn to speak?!" She snapped at me, and pushed Peter off herself with all the strength she could muster. "It was _my_ party. She's not welcomed here." Ah, so she had fessed up to it.

"If you didn't want her there you could just have not invited her," I scoffed. "Since you believe that you're the ones to set the rules and call the shots here, right?"

"Oh, sure, so that all the courtiers could gossip about that and start spreading rumors. No, thank you. Now stay the fuck out of this," she scowled.

"You are such a bitch," I snarled.

"Well, look who's talking! A duchess – seems respectable and noble on the outside, the very model of virtue and honor – but she's sleeping with a man she's only met for less than a week, all the while trying to steal somebody else's courter. But yes, I'm the bitch, right?" She hollered at me. I was about to strangle her but Peter stopped me.

"I never thought that you could be so terrible to your own sister. How has she ever wronged you?! She's always been so nice and caring and protective toward you. And this is how you repay her, huh?" Peter questioned furiously.

"What had you expected, Peter?! Do you want me to build a statue in honor of sweet Ines Farmington and place it in the middle of a courtyard in my manor?!" She retorted. "She deserves to be forever alone. I don't know what you saw in her. You'd be better off with Queen Helga, or even with this one," she yammered, pointing at me. "Ines Farmington is not the girl for you or the Queen consort for this country and its people."

That was it. That was the final straw. Peter's face quite literally turned red out of extreme, hot anger. He slammed her against the wall and it would have injured the back of her skull and brain had it not been for the fortunate fact that her long hair had been tied into a bun so it had some protective, cushioning effect.

"Don't you even dare say Helga's name; her memory would be blemished by your disgusting mouth. Your spiteful remarks and criticism toward your sister were uncalled for and I will not hear anything of that sort from you again," he said ominously, breathing right in her face. But she could barely breathe as he had threateningly wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezing her rather tightly. I wasn't sure if he was even aware that he was impairing her breathing, but it looked too dangerous and even though I hated her and I didn't blame Peter for wanting to make her pay, Peter was going too far this time and I didn't want him to regret it.

"Let me go," she whimpered, taking ragged breaths and trying to remove his hand from her neck.

"Peter, stop it," I placed a hand on his shoulder but he didn't listen to me. His rage had overcome his sanity; this was madness, pun intended.

"You're a disgrace, Katrina," he continued. "And Ines doesn't deserve to have a sister like you. If you don't –"

"Peter, that's enough, stop!" I pleaded more urgently, almost stomping my foot as I was getting scared as well. What the fuck did he think he was doing?!

"I will make sure that it's your tongue that gets cut into pieces, with the same pair of scissors you had used on Ines' dress," he said, fuming.

"Peter, let her go!" I demanded loudly. Someone had come along suddenly and adopted more pragmatic means than I did: Caspian had arrived and he had punched Peter square across the jaw, causing him to whirl perpendicularly and tumble backwards. I tried to help him maintain his balance while Caspian shielded Katrina, who was catching her breath and panicking. Peter's lower lip was bleeding and he had scratches under his chin. Before we knew it, Ines and Mitch had heard the commotion too and showed up at the scene. Ines attended to Peter while Mitch stood between the two Kings to prevent a bloody fight from happening.

"Mitchell, you are blocking my way," Peter clenched his fists in infuriation.

"That's the point," Mitchell replied as calmly as possible.

"What's happening?" Ines asked, sounding scared and worried.

"Good question, Ines. Your fiancé here could have asphyxiated your sister. What is this fuckery?!" Caspian fumed.

Ines shook her head. "Whoever is at fault, I don't want anybody to get injured. This needs to stop right now. Peter," she tugged at her fiancé's arm. "Come on, let's go. Your wound needs to be treated."

Peter finally agreed, as Mitch and Ines brought him to the clinic. I sighed at Caspian. "I feel sorry for you, really. I hope you open your eyes sooner or later before you marry her," I said as I shot a glance of disapproval at her. "I don't want you to be condemning yourself to a life of suffering, because she is not as innocent as you think she is. It pains me to see how easily she can dominate you and make you believe in her lies. My previous interest in you aside, I just don't think it's healthy for you to be in a relationship with her anymore. You shouldn't have to entertain her every whim," I said seriously. Before she could open her stupid mouth to rebut, I had turned on my heel to join the others and maybe after that we will finally get to have breakfast.


	97. Liar

**A/n: thank you optymalna, LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, CairParavel, Bella, Emma, Emily, Narniafan, Anon, Eleni Archibald, Sue, InesS, CorinQueen, Aslanmane, Connors, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Guest, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Norwalk Manor, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

By the time the clinician had finished treating my swelling lip, Madeleine had arrived to join us.

"But what do you mean? What did Kat say or do that had provoked you to react so aggressively?" Ines inquired as she sat down beside me.

I was glad that Mad was here now so that she and I could do the explaining together. Once we were finished, Ines replied, "I thank you two for defending me, but honestly, it doesn't matter what she says anymore. It doesn't surprise me, and her words have no bearing on me. I'm not made of glass; I'm not just going to be shattered completely because she's trying to bring me down."

"It's actually difficult to believe that she'd say that about you. You two are sisters, after all," Mitchell piped up. "I remember Sonya telling me and my mother that when she first joined the handmaidens' training, she had met three really nice women. One of them was Lavinia, Lady Bulloch, Duchess of Kinross, the other two were the Farmington sisters. I do wonder what my sister saw in her that made her think that she was anywhere near the definition of nice."

"She wasn't like that back then. I'm sure Peter can attest for that as well," Ines glanced at me reminiscently and I nodded in agreement, but also in disappointment. It was a pity that Kat had changed so much and none of it was for the better, really.

"She's changed so much. I barely know her at all. She's a completely different person right now, ever since Caspian had decided to make her a Viscountess," I grumbled.

"Not really," Ines said quietly. "I think she's upset that I left her all by herself when I broke up with you 5 months ago. It has nothing to do with the bestowal of Selby upon her. Caspian was right in elevating her social status and Katrina did deserve that title, because she did make contributions and she earned that rightfully."

"See, she treats you like shit but you can still stand up for her. I'm awed, frankly," Mitchell commented.

"She's not the only one to blame, to be honest. Caspian is so in love with her and he's blinded by his love for her. He refuses to see the dark side of her. No matter what we say to him, he will always think that his fiancée is right and we are wrong."

"And if she's smart, then surely she's already picked up on that, therefore manipulating Caspian," I mumbled.

"That would be the worst case scenario and I bet it's happening right now as we speak," Madeleine said darkly.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

And indeed Duchess Madeleine was right. King Caspian had escorted Marchioness Katrina safely to her chambers. He held her in his arms and let her sit on his lap to make her feel safer since she was still trembling from what had just happened minutes ago when the High King had unleashed his anger on her.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Caspian enquired.

Katrina nodded. "Thanks to you, my savior," she smiled and kissed him.

Caspian decided to ask more questions. "What's happened though? Why did Peter just lose it? If I know him at all, he'd never be this…extreme, so I'm guessing it has to be something really serious."

Kat put on the most innocent look she could manage, with doe eyes brimming with tears as if she had been the victim the whole time. "I told you, he was enraged because of the accident last night. It's not like I had asked to trip on my dress. He can try wearing high heels if he doesn't believe me."

"And that's it? That's all he was infuriated about?"

She nodded. "Yes, that's all. I've told you everything, Caspian. Oh, even my _fiancé_ doesn't believe me…"

"No, Kat, that's not true. I do believe you, sweetheart," he said quickly in reassurance and kissed her, holding her hand.

"I had a hunch that Ines and Madeleine would turn Peter against me with their manipulative words. Ines is an expert at playing the role of the victim, feigning innocence. Madeleine obviously has a venomous tongue. Just thinking about all the lies that she had possibly told Peter could make my shiver and fear her. I don't want her around but she always uses her status of a duchess to intimidate me and boss me around. I think that's how she controls my sister too," she said pitifully. "But why would I want to spill wine on my sister's gown on purpose? I mean, I know that she and I haven't been the closest lately, but she's asked me to be her maid of honor at her wedding, and I've said yes, haven't I? I thought it might be the first step I'd take to mend our severed relationship, but now Madeleine and Peter have made things a lot worse than they already were, and now I don't know what to do anymore, or where to go from here."

"Of course. You are right, and I understand," he nodded. "But I believe you should just refrain from responding to Madeleine's provocation, because your response and attention is exactly what she seeks. That would just equate victory for her. So you wouldn't want to be giving her what she wants, right? Just stay away from her, and ignore her. Then she would know that she's failed and she'll simply stop bothering you. She'll back off on her own. Trust me. If she's trying to bring you down, then it simply means that you are above her, and she knows that."

She nodded. "I will heed your advice then. But she keeps turning my sister into a vile person. Madeleine must have taught Ines to crave retribution. Ines was merely a Madam when I was just a Viscountess. But now that I'm a Marchioness, while she remains a Madam, she's not going to be happy about it. It's easy for her to get jealous, especially since she's the elder sister while I'm the younger one, which makes her think that she ought to be above me in rank. That's why she's been so mean to me lately. I can't imagine how poorly she's going to treat me once she and Peter get married and she becomes High Queen consort."

"Kat, don't worry. We can get married very quickly after Peter and Ines do, and when we marry, you will be Queen of both Telmar and Narnia. You'll be the first lady at both the Telmarine and Narnian Courts; your sister is not. Even though she will be High Queen, she is merely a consort. Don't forget that Susan and Lucy are anointed Queens, crowned by Aslan Himself. Of course they'd hold precedence over a consort," he explained.

"I don't get it; how would I be first lady if I have Susan and Lucy in front of me in the order of precedence? Like you said, they are _regnant_ Queens. Not consorts," she frowned.

"But it is my children that will be first in line to succeed both the Telmarine and Narnian thrones, which means that you will be the mother of the heir to the thrones of two kingdoms. That is enough to place you above the Pevensie Queens. Trust me; I've spoken to the Pevensies about it and that was the agreement that we had come to," he said in reassurance. "Don't let Peter's status as the High King mislead you; he's just an exception. The order of precedence is divided into the male one and the female one. For the male one, Peter's authority is above mine, which I will not argue against, but if he were just a King instead of High King then I would have been above him. For the female one, you're at the top, followed by Susan and Lucy, then Ines and Gilda. You have nothing to worry about."

"I understand it now," she replied. "Phew. That's a relief. I had never seen Peter like that before and I was terrified! I feared for the safety of our child, since Peter was really about to suffocate me."

His eyes widened. "Our child?"

She held his hands and grinned. "I've been meaning to tell you, but since there had been preparations for our party and then previously the lunch, I have been pretty busy."

"Are you sure?" He beamed.

"Of course. A mother knows best," she smiled.

"That is wonderful news." He kissed her. "Do you know how far along in your pregnancy you are now?"

"About 2 months," she answered.

"So 7 more months to go until we officially become parents. With an heir on the way, your status as Queen would be even more secure. I am so happy, Katrina. You make me so happy," he said mirthfully. He was overjoyed.

"But I also have a concern. I don't want to get married with a big belly, but because my sister's wedding doesn't happen until Valentine's Day in 2305, that's going to be a problem. Now that Ines and Peter hate me, in addition to Madeleine's venomous words, I wouldn't be surprised if they refuse to prepone their wedding date," she said sadly.

"Don't be sad. Peter owes me a favor, remember? I bet _he_ remembers, since it has to do with Diane," he pointed out. "Once he calms down I'm going to talk to him and he's going to prepone his wedding date so that we can be married before your belly is too large," he said, resting his hand on her belly.

"I love you, Caspian," she cooed in delight, and that was quite possibly the only truth in her many lies.

"Oh, I love you too, Kat," he smiled and pulled her into his embrace. When he couldn't see her face, she smirked triumphantly. Nobody could be smarter than her, especially not her dear sister who was in cahoots with the Terebinthian bitch.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Caspian's POV~

A couple of days had passed since my engagement party. I decided that it was time for me to talk to Peter about my request regarding his wedding date. Throughout these few days, nobody had mentioned a word about Katrina, although he and I remained civil when talking about work, attending council meetings and public court sessions together. Knowing that he would probably be in his office on this snowy day, that was where I was headed to.

"I would have asked you what brings you here, but I think I already have a hunch, and I am not optimistic about it," Peter said to me as he invited me to have a seat. I noticed that the wound on his lower lip was still visible.

"Yes. Well, we're bound to have to talk about what's happened," I shrugged.

"You're right. So I'm going to kick this off by apologizing for grabbing Katrina like that. In that moment I was too overwhelmed by my fury. I'm sorry for that," he said sincerely.

"I do accept your apology, Peter, and I'm sorry that I had injured you too. You're obviously a lot stronger than Kat and she wouldn't be able to fend you off even if she tried, so I had to find a surefire way to keep you away from her. I'm sure if somebody was hurting Helga like that, whether or not it's on purpose, you would have wounded that person more seriously than what I did to you," I replied solemnly.

He looked slightly taken aback by my mention of Helga rather than of Ines, but he shook it off. "Now that I think about it, I do recall Madeleine telling me to back off before I really do cause Katrina grievous bodily harm, which would frankly be the last thing I want," he said earnestly.

"That would be the last thing I want as well, especially since you wouldn't have just been hurting her. You would be hurting your future nephew or niece as well," I replied.

He frowned. "I don't follow?"

"Katrina is 2 months pregnant with my child," I stated straightforwardly.

"Oh?" He wore a look of disbelief on his face. "Well, with all the lies that she's been telling recently, how do I know that she's not telling yet another lie so that she could marry you sooner?"

I shut my eyes for a moment and sighed. "Peter, now you're just overanalyzing. Katrina and I aren't always…composed…enough to use protection, and…obviously we've consummated our relationship already," I explained. "But she and I do want to get married sooner, which prompts me to call upon the favor you owe me when I agreed to the three-way that Diane wanted. I need you to change your wedding date."

"Again."

"It's for a very valid reason. It's too late to pretend that the child is conceived after my marriage, but as long as he or she is born after our marriage, he or she will still be legitimate by Telmarine law," I pointed out.

He sighed loudly. "Well, there's not much flexibility. It's probably will going to take place in 2305 given how much preparatory work there is, especially when interlaced with Susan's birthday and Christmas celebrations in the middle of it."

"Err…is there absolutely no way to have your wedding in 2304? Assuming Kat and I get married sometime in January, she'd be 4 months pregnant and her belly would be more prominent already," I suggested daringly.

He buried his face in his hands. "On the last day of 2304 then. I will _not_ make it any earlier. Do not challenge me, Caspian."

"Deal," I nodded.

"It's not confirmed yet. I still need to speak to Ines about it. It's _her_ wedding too," he added.

"Mm hmm," I replied halfheartedly. "Then I'll go now and get a page to send for her so that you can discuss the new wedding arrangements with her now, shall I?"

"Are you that impatient? Can't I finish reading about the new trade route from Millville to Kinross first?" He joked.

"Oh? What new trade route?"

"I only just received the proposal this morning. This was co-written by two of our nobles, one of them being Julian, Lord Bulloch, the 10th Duke of Kinross. You'll never guess who wrote this alongside His Grace." He pointed at the document.

"Well, you're right; I'll never guess. So you might as well tell me."

"Lord Everett Courtenay," he revealed.

I almost gasped, but instead I just gripped his table tightly. "The same guy as the unscrupulous ass who tried to make his whole hypothetical family connected to yours, and got pissed off when I made Kat the Marchioness of Norwalk?"

"Yes, the same person. I haven't read the whole thing yet, but so far I'm pretty impressed with the quality of this work and the in-depth research done," he replied.

"Then it makes me think that perhaps his greedy side is all that we've seen of him, and that we haven't really given his more...considerate side a chance yet," I stated.

"So now you know why I asked you if I could finish reading this first," he smiled.

"Still, you didn't seem very interested in that...but from what I know, Ines can motivate you to work more efficiently. So, what's it gonna be?" I tapped my fingers on his desk, grinning.

"Fine," he beamed and gave in. "Fetch her then."


	98. Bad Blood

**A/n: Thank you Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, CorinQueen, Sue, InesS, Anon, PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, optymalna, EC, Emma, Bella, Emily, Narniafan, CairParavel, Guest, Damon's Special Reserve, Riley 38, Tinee Dancer, , Eleni Archibald, and all the other guests. :D  
**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

Today was the last day of November and I was at another fitting for my wedding gown. It wasn't completely ready yet but we were almost there. We had exactly one more month to go — yes I had agreed to Caspian's request of preponing the wedding yet again. Peter and I had no reason to say no anyway, since of course we wouldn't mind getting married earlier, would we?

As I was about to leave, one of the seamstresses approached me and inquired, "Madam, may I ask if your lady sister, the Marchioness of Norwalk, is no longer your maid-of-honor?"

I frowned. "She still is my maid-of-honor. What made you think she isn't anymore?"

The seamstress looked troubled. "Well...the last time Her Ladyship was here to try on her maid-of-honor dress was...almost a month ago. Since the wedding date has been changed again, my colleagues and I now have less time, so we really want to make sure all the gowns are ready in time for your wedding. Their Majesties and Their Graces have all been at fittings regularly, but Lady Norwalk hasn't, and we are running out of time."

I sighed and closed my eyes for a second in disappointment. I couldn't fathom why Katrina would want me to get married sooner but not help make that easier. If there were any delays, honestly she was the only one to blame for that. I really had had enough and I needed to have a serious talk with my sister. But for now I turned to the seamstress with a weak smile and excused Kat's behavior.

"I'm guessing that she's very busy, since her own wedding is going to be just 19 days after mine, which I'm sure you and your colleagues are aware of as well, so she's spending most of her time in Norwalk since that's where her wedding will be held. But I know that she's here in Cair Paravel today, as luck would have it, to ask Their Majesties the Queens to be her bridesmaids. So, I'm going to have a word with her about it and urge her to approach you as soon as possible. I will send word to you right after. Is that alright?" I offered.

The seamstresses nodded, thanked me, and left with a curtsy, while I also exited those chambers to go look for my sister. I was informed by the guards that Kat was in her own chambers. I knocked, but instead of waiting for a response, I tugged at handle of the door and I found that the room wasn't locked. I pushed the door open and I found Marchioness Chelsea standing in front of me with a questionable look on her face.

"I was just about to go and get the door for you; you didn't have to barge in," she said with an inscrutable look on her face, her tone neither light-hearted nor admonitory.

"Why couldn't Kat have come to the door herself? Is she in her room? I need to speak with her, urgently, and I will not accept any excuses from you, my Lady," I said firmly.

Before she could answer, Kat had stridden out from the bathroom, and her facial expression had turned into an unamused one when she saw me. Instead of addressing me, she turned to Chelsea. "What's she doing here?" She questioned gruffly. "If I had wanted an audience with her, I would have requested it, but I did not. Why did you let her in?"

"I didn't; she let herself in," Chelsea replied.

I was about to explain myself but Kat spoke first, without looking at me. "Treating herself like the Queen already, I see. Sweeping into chambers without needing anybody's permission." Then she turned to me condescendingly. "Don't you think I have more important things to do than entertain you?"

"Perhaps you do, but this time you will hear me out, whether you like it or not. So would you be so kind as to ask your friend to excuse us for a moment please?" I requested.

She beckoned Chelsea over to her to whisper something in her ear. Nodding solemnly, Chelsea left the room.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

With a bored sigh, Marchioness Katrina turned away from her sister and went to her counter to pour herself a drink disinterestedly. "What is it that you want?" She enquired brusquely. "You better make it quick; Chelsea doesn't have a lot of time to spend with me since she needs to get back to her training. And I have more important affairs to attend to as well." A fortnight ago at her engagement party, Katrina had had a word with Beryl, who was still in charge of the handmaidens' training program. Almost 2 years ago, Marchioness Chelsea had joined the course but she had dropped out of it once her mother had arranged for her to marry Lord Wheaton, the old Marquess of Elsmere. Katrina had asked the Countess of Newport if it was possible to arrange for Chelsea to rejoin the training program and finish what she had started. Last week, Lady Harrington had confirmed to Katrina that Chelsea could once again be part of the training course, but Chelsea still needed to follow the rules and she still needed to be better than all the other trainees in order to secure herself a place in the future Queen's household as a lady in waiting. Therefore Chelsea had moved into her dormitory room in the Telmarine Castle, and she had found the time to meet up with Kat only because she had no training sessions arranged today.

"Affairs more important than meeting up with the seamstresses so you can try on your maid-of-honor dress?" Madam Ines folded her arms. "You haven't been there for 3 weeks now. That's very irresponsible of you."

"Oh, that's what you're here for," she snorted. "This is stupid. What's the point in attending weekly fittings?! I'm 18 years old, a full-grown woman past puberty already. I'm still the same and my body hasn't changed. I'm still 5'6" and I haven't gained any weight, so there's no reason why I wouldn't be able to fit into the dress next month. What, you think I'm gonna suddenly go through another growth spurt and turn into a giant? Don't be silly. This is time consuming," she shook her head, inspecting her nails idly.

Ines was seething. "Oh, really? So a pregnant woman doesn't gain any weight during her gestation period? Your waist, it's tiny as ever, though a bit queasy here and there, no? Are you sure you don't have to loosen your corsets?"

Katrina froze and her eyes widened. How could she have forgotten about it?! She was so careless.

"Or have you forgotten about the child growing in your belly right now as we speak?" Ines continued, her tone growing sharper and sharper. "Unless you're not really with child. You've been lying, haven't you? You aren't really pregnant, are you?" She demanded. "Answer me, Katrina Farmington! Did you and Caspian make all of that up?!"

Katrina turned around and gripped her goblet in her hand tightly, glowering at her sister in silence for a good while. She kept wondering: why wasn't King Caspian here yet?

Outside the room, Chelsea had done as Katrina had told her to in whispers. Both she and Katrina knew that this conversation with Ines wasn't going to go well, so Kat had sent her to send for Caspian to back her up in case Ines was getting the upper hand. Chelsea had successfully brought Caspian here but King Peter also tagged along, and the three of them, instead of bursting into Katrina's room, could hear Ines interrogating Katrina as they waited outside, pressing their ears against the door. Peter had pulled Caspian back from entering because he needed the Telmarine King to really see for himself what kind of a person Katrina had turned into.

By now, Kat had decided to give her sister a response. "Caspian had nothing to do with this. If you must hold someone responsible, I'd be the one to blame."

"What?!" Ines gasped even though she wasn't surprised anymore. "Who are you?!" She exclaimed. "I…I feel like I don't know you anymore. How could you go so far as to lie about being pregnant just to force my hand and Peter's?! Did you lie to Caspian as well?! I can't imagine why you'd do that, lying to the person you love the most. What do you think he will do when he finds out that you were never pregnant?!"

"I can handle my own fiancé and I don't need your help, or guidance, or counsel, or whatever you think this is. Screw you for always thinking you're in the position to warrant advice. You're nobody. But if you want to know the truth, then I will tell you all of it. The pregnancy was a ruse, but I _had_ to lie. I didn't have a choice. I lied, and schemed, and manipulated, because I know that if I had just done nothing, and gone to you and Peter to ask both of you to change the wedding date again, you would have turned me down right away, especially after you and your Terebinthian bitch had found out about what I had done to your precious dresses."

"Why?!" Ines croaked. "What did I ever do to make my sweet sister turn into such a bitch?! A liar, a schemer, a manipulator, who knows no bounds! How could you just twist your morals like that?! That's not how our uncle and aunt raised us. I've tried everything; I've even asked you to be my maid-of-honor with the hope that we could mend our relationship, but you've proved me wrong, Katrina. You continued to be an arrogant snob. The old you would never treat me like that or speak to me so haughtily. I really have had enough, Katrina. If you do not wish to be my maid-of-honor, then you could have said no in the first place, and neither of us would be wasting our time having this conversation. You could have at least spared the seamstresses who worked so hard just to be disappointed."

"Perhaps you think you can change me with your words, but you can't. Because frankly, I don't care about your wedding. All I care about is _mine_. I don't even care if you're marrying the High King of Narnia, or the poorest beggar or slave in Calormen. I just need you to be a married woman so that _I_ can be one too," Katrina scowled.

"Right, because in your eyes I am unfit as a Queen consort anyway. Because unlike you, I didn't make any contributions or do anything good for this country. Next time that thought crosses your mind, perhaps you should take a good look out your window and look at the houses in the village that I helped build. I don't recall _you_ ever giving a damn about the people who lost their homes in the fire, but _I_ was there and _I_ was ready to lend a helping hand. If you cared at all, instead of spending your money on dresses and jewels, or on turning Norwalk Manor into Norwalk Palace, you could have helped us villagers with supplies," Ines said indignantly.

"They could have done it without you and they would have been just fine. You're really nowhere as important as you think you are. You're the stuck-up one," Katrina retorted dismissively. "When was the last time you brought the Talking Animals on equal footing as human councilors, huh? Have you ever made it possible for Talking Beasts to even have a place in politics? Or maybe build a cenotaph to commemorate the brave soldiers who fought till the end for their liege and their cause to try to take down Miraz the Usurper? Hmm? It's what haunts your future husband every time he closes his eyes. You can criticize my shopping habits and what I do with my wealth when you've done all of that, _Madam_ Ines." She put her hands on her hips. "But you haven't yet, so shut the fuck up, because you've got nothing on me. You're just jealous of me and you envy me. That's why you're even here at all."

"Me?! Jealous of you? Why – what even makes you think I'd envy a vile person as you?" Ines snorted. "You've lost your mind."

"Have I? Because the common people were _happy_ when Caspian and I announced our courtship and engagement. Or need I remind you of what the commoners thought of you at the parade back in June?" Katrina taunted. "I remember it quite clearly. According to them, you've 'bewitched' His Majesty, and you —"

"Stop it! I can't believe you would be on their side!" Ines exclaimed.

"Why should I stop? Because you can't stand the truth?" Katrina sneered. "But, I had better not continue. Otherwise you might be tempted to leave Peter again and Aslan knows how long I might have to wait until I could get married."

"I left Peter because I didn't want the rioters to spark social instability. I thought of everyone's safety first. I feel sorry for you if you can't see that I did it for your good too, in a way," Ines said defensively.

" _Please_ , stop acting like a martyr. You really do need to be stopped, you know that? You've always hated that I was more open-minded and more modern-thinking that you _ever_ could be. That's why you were so _upset_ when you found out that I had agreed to be Caspian's mistress while he was still bound to Gilda. It's simple; you were jealous of me, because nobody _desires_ you the way Caspian desires me. Because you didn't appreciate that I was more knowledgeable in the bedroom and I know how to please a man while you don't. In case you are unaware, I will enlighten your dense mind with the illuminating fact that it's none of my fault that you are always the shy one, always the prude. When Peter wanted sex, you'd just give him excuses, wouldn't you? You've even told me that on his birthday when he kissed you just a little more deeply than he normally would, you freaked out, and made a big deal out of it. You'd never know what Caspian and I did on _his_ birthday."

"Katrina, don't talk about what you don't know," Ines replied with a deadly yet calm voice.

"Why not? What's wrong with telling the truth?" She asked dramatically. "My _dear sister_. I'm a whole year younger than you but I already know how to please my future husband in bed, and he _loves_ it. _Your_ future husband, however, has had to resort to riding his Terebinthian mare and bringing a courtesan to his bed, because sweet Ines is too perfect and virginal and prudish to open her legs before she signs her name on a marriage certificate. I honestly do feel sorry for him, to have to marry a frigid girl who shies away."

"Katrina, shut up! I'm warning you!" Ines raised her voice. She balled her hands into fists and bit her lip. Katrina was testing her tolerance and it was unwise of her to do so.

"I wasn't finished yet," Katrina snapped. "Let me tell you, even Peter knows, that if he wants a good night of wild sex, and if he goes to your bed, he'd be approaching the wrong Farmington sister," she said maliciously. "He knows that I'd be capable of providing him with something he can never get from you."

As soon as she finished her sentence, the sound of a slap had filled the room. Katrina gave a whimper and grabbed her left cheek in pain, glaring at her sister furiously, both of them breathing heavily.

"I told you to shut up before I lose it but you didn't heed my warning," Ines snarled, about to place an identical red mark on Katrina's right cheek as well. Katrina retaliated by throwing wine in her goblet at Ines. The old trick again? Ines shrieked lividly and raised her arm to hit her sister again, but she was unable to, for Katrina had gripped her wrist tightly.

"Slap me once, shame on you. Slap me _twice_ ," Katrina scoffed. "That will be the last time you have hands."

"You need to be taught a lesson," Ines screeched and although her left wrist was in Katrina's strong grip, she had still managed to drive her sister against the wall and wrap her hands around Kat's neck, squeezing it. Katrina choked and let go of Ines, the goblet in her hand falling to the floor. She shut her eyes and reached for the bottle instead. When she could finally hold it in her grasp, she smashed it against the wall so that the glass would break and the liquids spilled everywhere. That didn't startle Ines; she didn't even flinch as she only tightened her grip on her sister. But Kat needed the broken bottle with sharp edges so she could drive the deadly end of it into her sister's back. As she did so with a grunt, Ines felt the pain on her back, stinging albeit through her corset, tunic, cardigan, and overcoat. Her limbs felt weaker and she was loosening her grip on her sister. Kat shoved Ines off and pushed her to the ground. Grabbing another bottle on the counter, she was about to swing it at Ines who was in a semi-recumbent position on the floor, panting and grimacing. But the commotion had caused the Kings outside to burst into the room, preventing Kat from doing anything dangerous with the bottle in her hand.

"Ines," Peter shook his fiancée worriedly and helped her up, but she whimpered and groaned and he discovered that she was bleeding. "Ines? Shit!"

"I hate you," Katrina growled rancorously. "You're in no position to teach me a lesson."

"Katrina…" Caspian was in too much shock to do anything apart from pulling his fiancée away from Ines.

"I hate you!" Katrina repeated herself. She was much louder this time, and sounding more spiteful. "I wish _Chelsea_ were my sister, not you! I wish _you_ were the one who died, instead of our parents! I even wish _Carissa_ could be my colleague, instead of you!"

Caspian had to clamp his hand over Kat's mouth and tried to keep her under control, physically and emotionally and verbally, as Peter carried Ines on his back, without saying another word to Katrina, simply because there was nothing to say anymore. What's done was done. Instead, he instructed Chelsea, who had witnessed the scene, to fetch Queen Lucy and ask Her Majesty to bring her cordial. He brought Ines to the clinic while Chelsea scuttled away after throwing a sympathetic look at Kat who was immobilized by Caspian.

* * *

 **A/n: What a dramatic chapter we have here! :P**


	99. Hurt

**A/n: Thank you Bella, Emma, Narniafan, Emily, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Connors, Aslanmane, Anon, PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, Guest, Sue, CorinQueen, EC, InesS, CairParavel, opytmalna, Eleni Archibald, , Damon's Special Reserve, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Caspian's POV~

Katrina and I stood in her room in silence for a while. I didn't know how long. But even from outside I could hear her quarreling with Ines, and we all could see that Kat did try to cause bodily harm to Ines. I didn't even know what to say to her, or what there was I could say that could make everything better. The person standing in front of me right now – did I even know her?

"Well, are you going to say something, or are we just going to stand here in silence forever?" She questioned dispassionately.

"How could you?" I just randomly chose one of the many questions floating in my brain.

"Are you going to take her side too?" She huffed. "I'm sure Peter and the others would be quick to form a judgement against me since all they saw was me fending off Ines but they didn't see Ines wrapping her hands around my neck."

"This is not about her. I'm not here to talk about her," I stated sternly. "This is about you."

" _What_ about me?"

"You _lied_ to me. You kept telling me that it was Ines who changed for the worse, when it was _you_ all along. You told me you didn't know why Peter got so mad at you that he tried to strangle you the day after our engagement party, but you did know his reasons, didn't you? Because he's told me his side of the story too." I looked away in disappointment. "Great job. You've made me look really stupid, and you had me blinded. Even _Madeleine_ was right. I bet it makes you laugh, knowing how foolishly I'd believed in your blatant lies without _ever_ doubting you."

"No it doesn't make me laugh, Caspian. I don't lie, or scheme, or manipulate because it amuses me or because it brings me entertainment to see people believe whatever I say. I do all these things because I wanted to marry you sooner! I wanted to force their hand; I wanted to press the wedding," she argued.

"So you lied about being pregnant. I was so happy about it, Katrina, about having a child with you. But as it turns out now, I was tricked and your womb is empty. If you could lie about a pregnancy, I can't imagine how easily and effortlessly you could lie about other things, like how you feel about me," I shook my head.

"What I feel for you is real! Why else do you think I'd want to make our wedding happen sooner?! If I don't really love you, don't you think I would have let the wedding happen in late April in the first place?! No, I took advantage of Ines' request for me to be her maid of honor because I _saw_ an opportunity, and I took it. Or have you quite forgotten how _difficult_ it had been for us to be together at the beginning? I was _fighting_ for you, I was fighting for _both_ of us, because _I_ want to be with you, because I _love_ you!" She declared loudly and impassionedly, and as much as I had wanted to believe in her, the trust between us had been broken.

"I don't think I know you anymore. The Katrina that I had fallen in love with on day one was totally worth fighting for. But when I look at you now..." painfully, I turned to face her. "That's not what I see anymore. You've changed."

"Not beyond recognition," she iterated heatedly. "Caspian, I love you; how could you not see that?!"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" I thundered.

"I'm not lying to you about my love!" She exclaimed defensively. "It's quite possibly the only truth I've been telling!"

"I should not have given you so much power," I said coldly. "From this moment onward, you are no longer the Marchioness of Norwalk. Your signet ring will be confiscated. Don't —" she was about to reach for the ring that was placed on her desk but I had stopped her by grabbing her forearm. "Don't even try. You will clear all your belongings out of Norwalk Manor within today. You may keep the viscountcy of Selby, as preservation of your old self, the one with honesty and integrity. I will not have you disrespect my mother's memory like that," I said seriously and grabbed the ring on her desk before letting go of her.

"You can't do that." She gritted her teeth.

"I just did," I pointed out.

" _Get out_ of my room," she snarled at me menacingly, uttering each word slowly and enunciating with clarity.

"Is that how you speak to your King?" I replied calmly.

"Fine," she snapped. "If you won't get out, then _I_ will."

And she did stride out of the room irately. My heart sank. I loved Kat. Of course I did. She was a good friend, she could be a good wife and even a good mother, but she was not a good sister and I doubted she could be a good Queen.

Contemplatively, I looked at the ring in my hand, as if it could offer me guidance, or even dole me pity. But all it did was lie there on my palm.

* * *

 **(Norwalk Manor, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

Since Chelsea didn't have any training sessions scheduled today, she was able to accompany me. By now we had already packed all our things in Norwalk Manor and the carriage to Selby Manor had been prepared by the footmen, even whom I would miss. The kitchen staff at Selby Manor had already been notified that their Viscountess would be returning this evening and so they had prepared a big meal for me and Chelsea, although of course we did not inform them of my downfall, that I was only going back to Selby not because I wanted to but because I _had_ to.

Chelsea slipped into my bedroom and sat down with me on the edge of the bed. "I'm ready to go," she said.

"I will be too, in a few minutes," I replied monotonously.

"How are you feeling right now?" She inquired, placing her arm over my shoulder supportively.

"How do you think? I'm obviously _elated_ that I've been downgraded," I said sarcastically. "Can't you see how delighted I am?"

"Well, I'm just asking because I thought that…maybe…you've figured it out," she shrugged.

"Figured what out?"

"Why King Caspian…penalized you like that," she answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, crestfallen.

"What that's supposed to mean is that I thought you've been sulking for long enough already. I believe that you are mature enough and responsible enough to see that your recent behavior really hasn't been one that His Majesty is most proud of," she replied patiently.

"Seriously, Chelsea, are you going to give me a lecture too? Because if that's what you're about to do, please stop. I mean, don't even start. I'm not in the mood for more people telling me off," I brushed her off.

"You're not in the mood, but I am, because I love you and you are my best friend, and from my viewpoint, if you continue to behave like that, you're going to end up alone, like my sister once did. And, I mean, I don't want that to happen to you," she said softly. I shot her a look of boredom but she knew that deep inside I had accepted her guidance.

"You know," she continued. "I've never had a family until now. Like, a real family. My mother…my birth giver. I don't think she ever treated me like a family member. Just an obligation that she couldn't wait to get rid of once I was old enough. I had a husband, but he was more like a mentor than family. It wasn't until a couple of months ago that I got to meet my paternal side of my family. I had Darren, but all we were was friends with benefits until less than a month ago. I've got Carissa, but how often do I get to meet her? You're the only one that I have, the only sense of family I've got."

"I wish you were my sister," I said abruptly. "To be honest you're the only sister I need."

"I don't think you should say that, Kat. I mean, it's a good thing that we're close as sisters but when you said that you wished your sister was dead…I don't want to believe that those words had come from the bottom of your heart, because I would be _thoroughly_ disappointed if they had. I don't think that was the real you. You can be in denial for as long as you want, but no amount of lies you tell will change the fact that Ines is your sister, and I know that deep inside you do miss her. Sometimes I don't quite fathom why you'd constantly want to be rude to her and do extremely horrible things to her, without any qualms. I mean, what are you trying to accomplish? To sadden her? To cause her pain? You consider me your sister but you'd never do such dreadful things to me. You'd never ruin my outfits, or make me cry with your words that can cut like knives, or stab in the back, quite literally."

Even if I weren't saying it aloud, I had to admit to myself that Chelsea was actually right. I'd never do that to her; I'd never be that mean.

"I'm not sure I've told you this before, but when I first met you I was quite envious of you," she added, causing me to look at her more interestedly now, compared my unimpressed look at the beginning of our conversation. "Although your parents had passed away when you were little, at least you did have their love, and even after that you were adopted by your uncle and aunt who treated you well, as if you and your sister were their own children. Me? I never had any of that. You even have an elder sister who'd do anything to make you happy, but for the past…half a year or so, you've been treating her really poorly."

"If I remember correctly, you weren't particularly nice to her either when we confronted her in the jewelry tent at the gypsy fair for Caspian's birthday," I pointed out, undefeated.

"You did remember correctly. I was trying to take your side at that time, but then I regretted it because I realized that Ines and I had never trespassed against each other, and therefore I shouldn't be involved with your personal vendetta against her," she explained. "What had made you change, though? I really thought it was just going to be a temporary phase that you were going to get over pretty quickly, but it's been quite a long time now since Ines broke up with King Peter."

I sighed and explained. "Right now, in your handmaidens' training program, people are pretty nice to you, aren't they? Well, in my cohort, not everybody was that nice. It was Carissa in particularly who kept bullying me. She tried to kill me once with poisoned chocolate cookies, she would keep humiliating me and my friends for our low social standing — i'm sure Sonya has told you about it — she tried to frame me for stealing from the Queen, and even had me locked in a cell in the dungeons for that, she took my place as the Queen's lady in waiting, a position I had worked so hard for. Not to mention she did have involvement in my kidnapping. I thought I could never bring myself to forgive her. She did so many awful things to me; I got jailed and almost died because of her! But I bet all of that wouldn't have happened to me had I not been the innocent and sweet and naïve and stupid girl that I was, back when I was still part of the training course. After my imprisonment, I was determined to never let anybody have a chance to take advantage of me anymore. And so the old Katrina who was weak and ineffectual in standing up for herself was dead and gone. I'd rather be cold and unapproachable, so that at least I'd be untouchable and that could minimize any harm that could come to me, than be affable and nice."

"But that's not a trade-off, Katrina. It's not just two extremes that you must choose from," she replied. "When you almost got killed, when you were bullied, and when you were incarcerated, where was Ines? Wasn't she by your side the whole time? And why do you think she did that, if not because she loves you and cares about you?"

"She was! That's why it hit me like an arrow on a prey when she abandoned me without a second thought, when she broke up with Peter. She and I had been through all these tough times. I came face to face with death, we had to stand up for ourselves to bullies, and I got arrested. If we could make it through _those_ rough patches, how come she chose to abandon me just because it seemed the 'safer' option for Peter and the others? She was clearly trying to glorify her irresponsible actions," I huffed. "And then she turned the tables by questioning why _I_ didn't think that something was a little off about the darned note she left me when she told me that she had left Court. Apparently Sonya noticed that something was wrong, so, fine, whatever. I have nothing against Sonya and she remains friends with me, as well as one of my bridesmaids. Ines can go be sisters with Sonya, or with the Terebinthian that Sonya's brother is so unfortunately courting. It is _none_ of my business. I don't care about her anymore."

"If you don't care, why are you so worked up over it? And why do you get mad whenever it crosses your mind that Ines has befriended Duchess Madeleine, your archrival?" She enquired strategically. "Don't you wish that you could go back to the days when you and your sister were on the same team rather than you working against her? Those were much simpler times, uncomplicated times, don't you think?"

"I guess I do. Or at least I did. But now that she has Lady Bleckley on her team, she clearly believes herself to be better than me. Well, I have you by my side anyway and I don't need her. I'm better off without her," I said acidly.

"Now that's just not true, Kat. I don't think it would be fair to make your sister choose between her friends when they should be able to coexist," she replied. "No one is better off without their family members. Trust me," she added. "Anyway, if you don't want to change for her, you could change for yourself, or for King Caspian. You take pride in the fact that the common people like to see you and His Majesty together. Don't let that change because you're letting yourself be a spoiled snob. Being a liar, a schemer, a manipulator, and quite disrespectful to your family members — is that the example you want to set for your country and your people? Is that what they would look for in a queen consort? I want you to think about that for a moment," she said didactically, standing up to leave. "When you're ready to go, I will be waiting for you in the carriage."

As soon as she was out the door, tears began to well in my eyes. I thought of all the detestable things I had done, from lashing out at Ines in front of Uncle Hugh and Aunt Eileen right after her breakup with Peter, to not attending her birthday party. Just the way I treated her, destroyed her gown, and giving her no help at all in planning and preparing for her wedding. And then all of the things _she_ did for _me_ began to flood my memory. Standing up to Carissa when I was too weak to, taking care of me when I was unwell, and gathering evidence in every way she could to clear my name. Every time that I needed her, she was here with me and she looked after me tirelessly, supporting me, protecting me, and loving me. Even after treating her with disdain once I had become a viscountess, she still wanted me to be her maid of honor, and I repaid her by using her to satisfy my own wishes. Chelsea was right. I was ashamed of myself and because of that, I covered my face with my hands and cried, in the pain and fear that my contemptible behavior might have cost me two of the most important people in my life: my sister and the man I loved.

* * *

 **A/n: Any chance of redemption for Katrina? Or should we get her out of the way and arrange for a worthier love interest for Caspian? :P**


	100. Sisters

**A/n: Thank you Aslanmane, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, optymalna, QueenLucyfan, EC, Emily, Narniafan, Emma, Bella, CairParavel, Anon, CorinQueen, Sue, InesS, Guest, Eleni Archibald, Damon's Special Reserve, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

A few days had passed pursuant to my confrontation with Kat. She had been sent back to Selby and I had never seen her or heard from her since then, which was bad news for the seamstresses because she still had not shown up for a fitting yet. A part of me had feared that now that she and I had such a strained relationship, she would not want to even be at my wedding anymore, which probably was why she wouldn't show up at the fittings, since according to her, all that she cared about was her own wedding, and she never truly gave a damn about mine. Her words stung.

As for myself, my wounds were attended to as soon as I was delivered to the hospital wing, and although even Lucy had to leave in the middle of work to fetch her cordial to attend to my injuries, in the end, we did not even need to use her magical healing cordial, because the healers were able to treat my wounds already, and I was recovering pretty quickly, even though I would admit that as scars were forming, they were pretty itchy and they made me constantly want to scratch my back, but I could not! Because through so many layers of thick clothing (since it was such a cold winter) my fingernails had no effect, and even if I were to scratch my bare skin, I would just end up hurting myself and making my injuries more difficult to get well from.

Today, I was feeling well enough to spend the afternoon with Peter, after he had finished reading a pile of reports. Ah, in less than a month's time I would become a Queen consort too, and that would be my job as well. It looked as if I was about to become a lot busier, then.

Peter and I decided to go to the kitchens to choose the flavors and toppings of our wedding cake. Like Susan and Tyrone did when they were about to get married, we tried many slices before settling on what we wanted. There were just so many flavors to choose from, from chocolate chip cheesecake to key lime tortes! I was amazed. Oh, how could we ever choose?

In the end, though, once our stomachs were stuffed, we had settled on pumpkin pie torte, with poured fondant icings. To make it taste less plain, we had decided to add some tropical fruit fillings. It looked really appetizing!

"You know, I'm just really glad that now that the cake is settled, we have one item ticked off our list now," I said to Peter as we left the kitchens and I walked him back to his office.

"I think we can start planning the wedding procession now," he nodded. "Our wedding ceremony is going to be held in the Great Hall of Cair Paravel, right? Or do you want it to be in the Telmarine Castle? That was where we first met, after all. As well as where we had had our first kiss."

"Well, I think it's more…fairytale-like to have our wedding in Cair Paravel. It might sound a bit childish, I know, but oh well. And besides, Cair Paravel – the almost finished version of it – was where we had spent our first ever Valentine's Day, as well as where you had proposed to me," I answered.

"So, Cair Paravel it is," he smiled in contentment.

"Yes, and my uncle will be the one walking me down the aisle," I added.

"How I wish your parents – and mine too, actually – could be here at our wedding. I think they'll be proud of us," he smiled.

I was about to reply, but a servant had approached us. Me, in particular. So I sent Peter on his way to his office on his own. "Madam, the Marchioness...ah, forgive me. I mean, the Viscountess of Selby wishes to have an audience with you," he said.

"Oh..." I looked serious and hesitated because I didn't expect Kat to want to speak with me. "Is she...is Her Ladyship here? In Cair Paravel?" I just needed a confirmation. I was too taken aback.

"Aye, Madam."

"Well...I shall meet with her in my newly built office. Please, lead her there and I shall be waiting for her," I said, and we went separate ways.

My office still smelt really new because it was only finished yesterday. When the guard announced Kat's arrival, I tensed up. The servant who brought Kat here had asked me if I wanted him to serve any refreshments. I was about to direct the question at Kat, but she had wryly said, "It's probably not a good idea. Aren't you afraid that I would throw the drink at you?"

It had actually made me smile a little. I knew from her tone that this time she was not being ominous; she was trying to make the both of us a little less nervous and feel a bit less awkward.

"No, I'm not afraid," I answered honestly. I really was not afraid of anything apart from losing my loved ones. I told the servant that we did not need anything else. He then left my office and I said to Kat jokingly, "I guess you just learnt from the example I had set for you when I threw the piece of Susan's birthday cake in Carissa's face last year."

She smiled at the memory, a genuine smile that I had not seen in a long time, and now that I knew it was because of me, because of the good times we had before our fallout, I was pretty touched.

"The offices are ready?" She inquired.

"Yes. Yours is too. It isn't far away from here," I nodded.

She nodded too. "I'll check it out later. I…I'm not here to quarrel with you, Ines. I just…I just need to talk to you because I've got something important to say."

"Alright." I sat up straight. "Though I rather thought you'd already said everything you needed to say a few days ago."

"It's exactly because of all the things that I had said the other day that I'm here right now. Actually it was Chelsea who had made me realize…some things," she said a little hesitantly. "She made me think reflect upon my behavior for the past 6 months or so. And I'm not proud of the way I acted. Back when we were training to be ladies in waiting, you never abandoned me no matter what we were going through. That's why it was a pretty heavy blow to me and I was hurt when broke up with Peter and you abandoned me. You've had many chances to leave me before, and you didn't, but once you heard a bunch of villagers say some not so nice things about you, that's what made you decide to abandon me. I'd been lied to and I felt cheated, betrayed, like I wasn't deserving of your trust, that you couldn't even trust me with the truth about why you really left Court. I couldn't understand why at that time, and so I wanted to get back at you, to get even with you, to take my revenge on you. So I spoke whatever words came to my mind, to rile you and hurt you, without ever meaning them. I just want you to know that right now I am being honest with you and what I've been saying to you today is what I really mean. I'm truly sorry for what I've done to you for the past few months."

Tears were forming in her eyes but she did not let them spill. I guessed it was my turn to speak now. "Kat, I…I'm not angry with you and I don't hate you or anything like that. I'm just disappointed in you because you're the _last person_ in the world who I think would have treated me like that. I'm sorry if I've made you feel as if you've made a fool out of yourself when I left you so unexpectedly, but that was not my intention, Kat. It was never my intention. Perhaps I had presumed too much, but I really thought that you wouldn't buy the lie I told about never really loving Peter. But now I see that you didn't understand the note I left you, and I just want to assure you that just because Sonya did while you didn't, doesn't mean that I will love you less. I've really missed you these months and I'd really do anything to have my sister back. It just doesn't feel right when we're not a team, you know?"

"But now you are a team with Madeleine, a team propped up against me…"

"Madeleine is my friend but I am not against you. I'm not replacing you with her either; she can never take your place. I'm not doing this purpose; I'm not substituting someone you deeply dislike for you. She can be a close friend of mine and at times a teacher but she will never be _you_. After all, I've asked _you_ , not her, to be my maid of honor. She's just one of my bridesmaids," I explained.

"I've been doing a poor job as your maid of honor though," she admitted remorsefully. "Will you ever forgive me, Ines?"

"I already have, Kat," I smiled genially as we stood up so that I could pull her into a hug. "Are we good now and back to being sisters again?"

I could feel her nod and I breathed out in relief. Facing me, she said, "Now I want to ask something of you. Will you be _my_ maid of honor at my wedding too?"

"Well, I will say yes on the condition that you attend a fitting with the seamstresses right now. What do you say?"

"Deal," she smiled. "Let's go then!"

* * *

~Caspian's POV~

As I had not yet have the chance to have a word with Kat ever since I took the marquessate of Norwalk away from her – we had not even exchanged letters – I really wanted to speak with her and I thought I could have my chance when I was informed by Peter that Kat was at Court today, to have a word with her sister. She must have been pretty lonely, alone in her mansion, without Marchioness Chelsea's company since Lady Elsmere was now, once again, training to be a lady in waiting.

I thought I could speak with her as soon as she had finished her fitting with the seamstresses, so I sent a messenger there to ask her to wait for me there, and to tell her that I would meet up with her right after I finished what was on my agenda this afternoon. But by the time I got there, the seamstresses had informed me that she had already taken her leave, rather hastily. Then I thought that if I could run to the stables right now I might be able to catch a word with her before she headed to Selby once more. Yet I was let down once again when I had made it to the stables, only to be informed by the hostler that her carriage had set off already, in haste once again, and was probably halfway in the woods already. I wondered: why was she avoiding me?

I summoned the messenger I had sent, to ask him if Kat had outwardly said no to meeting up with me. However, he only replied that Kat gave no response other than thanking him for delivering his message and then dismissing him. I sighed and treaded back to my tower. I could not figure out what Kat was thinking anymore. Was she still mad at me for taking Norwalk away from her, even though I had only recently agreed to turn Norwalk Manor into Norwalk Palace? Was she giving me the silent treatment in hope that it might make me reinstate her to her marquessate? I tried to talk to Ines about it, to query after how her conversation with Kat had gone, to find out if Kat was alright, but I could find nothing that could possibly explain why she did not want to see me. I missed her, and I knew she would be lying too if she said she did not miss me too. Kat, are you thinking of me now?

* * *

~Gilda's POV~

It was no fun being pregnant. It was just so inconvenient to have a big belly. And my diet had drastically changed. The aches made my temper worse, and my temper made my aches worse – it was a vicious cycle.

However, throughout these 6 months of gestation, I had come to realize that one of the fascinating perks of being pregnant was that my libido had been heightened, quite significantly. Once Edmund and I had got back to our chambers after a long and boring carriage ride, the first thing I opted for was not a long nap, but rather, sex. I never knew it was even possible to need it so much; even Edmund was taken aback by my eagerness, but he was not complaining. Or perhaps he could not, since his mouth was a bit busy at the moment. Hmm, the ecstasy I would be treated to when he was between my legs – I loved it.

Even I myself wondered where all this energy came from. One moment I would declare myself the most exhausted person in Archenland, the next I would be quite uninhibitedly riding my husband. I didn't always want to be on top of him though, because it made me feel like a fat giant due to my protruding belly, causing my weight to crush his body underneath mine. I knew it was natural that I had been gaining weight because of the little one in my womb, and that I was not really as heavy as I thought I was, but we did not stay in this position for too long, since it did not make me feel as good as the one we were presently in: I got to lie down on my back while Edmund was standing on the floor at the end of the bed, between my thighs. I could have my legs wrapped around his hip as we made love. Face-to-face closeness was not as present as other positions, but I still felt and loved the oneness of it. Especially since he could pay attention to my rather sensitive nipples, or entwine his hands in mine. And I could give his hands a squeeze when I was close to experiencing climactic bliss, which was right now. I did not think to lower my voice in that moment of extreme pleasure, and neither did Edmund when he had his high. He was spurred on by how responsive I was, just as I was pretty turned on by his throaty grunts as well.

Only after a steamy session was I spent. I had better take a nap now. Unpacking could wait. Edmund wanted to cuddle with me, since we did have the habit of post-coitus cuddling, but I knew that if we did that, he would not get up from bed and he'd miss the public court session in the afternoon. It took a lot of persuading and a lot of kisses for me to get him to put his clothes back on and go to work. What a baby he could be at times. Ultimately, it was when I told him to set a good example for our baby and show him/her that there were no excuses for a ruler to skip work that he finally agreed to go. But I did promise him that when we could cuddle tonight, if I could prevent my temper from getting the best of me…

* * *

 **A/n: 100 chapters! Feels sorta like a centennial celebration. Yay! :D**


	101. Breaking Up

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, Narniafan, Emily, Anon, Guest, CairParavel, Bella, Emma, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Connors, Aslanmane, QueenElenaofnarnia, optymalna, Guest, EC, Sue, CorinQueen, InesS, Eleni Archibald, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Selby Manor, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

I kept thinking about what had happened today afternoon, and it wasn't all about reconciliation with my sister. It was more so about Caspian. He wanted to see me after my fitting with the seamstresses, but I had avoided him by leaving Court as soon as I could, even though he had deliberately sent a messenger to me. I had my own reasons for doing so, but I also felt a bit guilty for not leaving him with any explanation, so after dinner, which I had alone, again, and a bath, I had sent Hermes to Cair, to inform Caspian that he may choose to visit me in Selby any time he wish for this week, since I wasn't going anywhere and my next fitting wasn't until next week as well. I didn't have to wait for a long time for Hermes to return, and when he came back he had urgently told me that Caspian was on his way here, right now. I hadn't expected him to come after me so urgently, but I prepared myself and waited for him to arrive anyway. When he did, I wasn't at the front door to receive him. Instead, I was in my own chambers, but I had instructed my butler to send him right up to my room, and when he knocked I let him in.

Once I had opened the door, before he could even properly step inside, he had kissed me impatiently. I didn't stop him but for some reason I couldn't find it in me to kiss him back, which he had had no difficulty detecting.

Absentmindedly he shut the door, but when he saw my sore and surely red eyes, he looked much more worried. "What's wrong? You've been crying?" He inquired, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

I gazed at him trustingly before looking away in such shame. I couldn't face him, knowing all the lies that I had told him had hurt him and disappointed him so much. He, however, didn't appreciate that I had broken off our eye contact, so he swiped my chin so that I'd look back at him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am proud of you for recognizing your wrongdoings and plucking up the courage to go to your sister and make amends with her," he said softly and comfortingly.

I nodded and held his hands. "I…I need to apologize to you as well. I…I feel really remorseful about lying to you, claiming that I was pregnant. But I assure you I only did that because I wanted us to be able to get married sooner. I suppose my intentions were not malicious but I had resorted to the wrong means to achieve my ends."

He smiled at me forgivingly, which, unfortunately, only made me feel worse rather than better. "It's alright, Kat. I spoke to Ines earlier today, and she told me about the talk she had with you this afternoon. Everything's fine now, and in less than 7 weeks' time you will be my wife, just the way that we're supposed to be, and exactly as we want it to be. You see," he freed his hands from mine and removed a ring from his finger and placed it into my hands, and I saw that it was my signet ring – well, not mine any longer – as the owner of Norwalk. "I can give this back to you and the marquessate will be reinstated to you. I've just been wearing it for the past few days so that it's like…you are with me even though I was in Cair Paravel and you were in Selby."

I shook my head and put the ring on the table instead. "I…I don't know how to say this, Caspian, but…I don't want it."

He looked taken aback. "But I…that can't be true; I saw how frustrated you were when I took it from you. Or had you wanted it to be more than a marquessate? Well, since Norwalk Manor is about to be a palace anyway, I can make Norwalk into a dukedom for you, and you can be its Duchess. Just say the word, and consider it done."

I gulped. "I see I've changed so much, to the point where you find it surprising that I'd decline an offer of peerage, especially when you're volunteering to upgrade my rank. Have I made you believe that my titles were all that I cared about? I wouldn't blame you if that was really what you thought. Ever since I had been made a peeress, I had been quite disrespectful to those below me in social standing, and I've been spending extravagantly, solely for the sake of buying luxurious, superior goods just because I _can_. I've been playing ducks and drakes, and I can't imagine what I'd do when you make me your Queen consort. I doubt your people would want someone who would just idly squander the wealth that comes with her titles and lands to be their Queen. They need somebody careful and astute, not someone like me. So I don't think I should get to be the owner of Norwalk. After all, your lady mother wasn't a reckless spender either, was she?"

It was his turn to gulp. "Kat, what are you saying?" He enquired anxiously, gripping my arms and looking into my eyes as if searching for answers. He needed assurance from me, like he needed to draw his next breath, but I couldn't even give him that.

"Caspian, I'm sorry. People around me have proven to me that I am not the right person to be your consort. I hate to say this as this requires me to destruct what's left of my ego, every single bit of it, but perhaps for once, Madeleine has a point about my suitability to be your partner for life," I admitted as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"No," he shook his head frantically. "No, no," he repeated it like a litany. "This is nonsense. No, it can't be true. My people love you! This doesn't make sense. You admitted that you had made mistakes but you've also made amends and your sister has forgiven you already, and so have I, so why do you put me through this? Please, we can't separate now, not now, not ever. We've already been planning our wedding, and both of us have been trying to so hard to get Peter and Ines to get married sooner so that we could have the life we've always wanted, so that we could love each other, start our family, and grow old together. You've told me about your dreams and hopes and wishes, the plans you've made for the two of us…do you remember telling me about how we'd spoil our daughter if we were to have one? Please, Kat, I want to make that come true. I want to make all of that come true, with you. Do you not want that with me anymore?" he fell to his knees, looking up at me pleadingly. "Please don't do this to me, Kat, please. Don't break my heart, I beseech you…"

I sighed and backed away from him. "Caspian, we can't keep going on like this! You can't keep giving me excuses. I've had to stop giving myself excuses as well. I mean, look at us! This is unhealthy! We are in an unhealthy relationship, Caspian!"

"That's bullshit; I'm not giving you any excuses!" He argued hotly.

"Yes, you are! I was a complete bitch to my sister and I kept ruining her life for the past six months, but you so willingly find someone else to blame! You blame Madeleine for turning Ines against me, and you blame Peter for being paranoid and irrationally suspicious of me, because you don't want to believe that I've turned into an awful person!" I was raising my voice to the point where I was practically shouting at him.

"You want me to blame you? Easy! Done! You screwed up, Kat. You screwed up!" He bellowed, standing up to his full height as if trying to intimidate me.

"Thank you!" I hollered, somewhat sardonically, yet also somewhat in relief. I was losing my mind.

"You put me in a position where I have to defy my friends and wrong them to defend you, again and again, where I have to bend my morals, again and again, where I have to go against every single thing that I believe in, again and again, and it's all because I love you!" He shouted impassionedly.

"Then stop loving me!" I screamed.

"I can't!" He yelled hoarsely.

Silence ensued, which made us realize how loudly we were speaking to each other. We'd lost our wits.

"Well, that's the problem, isn't it? We don't work," I shrugged, trying to appear indifferent although I was breathing heavily and so was he.

"Does our relationship really have to end?" He asked, his voice lifeless and hopeless as he looked at me helplessly, like a soundless cry for help.

"It just did, actually," I replied icily, but at the same time I also wanted to kiss him.

I felt so conflicted, looking at the man in front of me who I should stop calling mine. He was staring at me quite intently as well, and when I looked straight into his eyes I could see that his pupils were dilating, as if he wanted to view as much of me as possible.

I really wanted to kiss him and own him completely. A moment ago, it was just my mind saying no and my heart didn't know what to do, but now my body was saying yes too, and these contradictory feelings were driving me insane. Was it really such a bad idea, to crave him and yearn for him, carnally? Did all couples just break up in the heat of the moment and walk away from each other, storming off and never wishing they could have shared a moment of passionate intimacy one last time, for old time's sake? I knew I could never forgive myself, if I had just let Caspian leave my mansion without making love. Just because our relationship has ended doesn't mean our fervency had died out like a flame running out on fuel. In fact, our flame was still a roaring one, and we were like two moths drawn to the flame – and burned. But I couldn't think of a better way to burn.

Next, everything just happened out of the blue, and for no particular reason. It wasn't planned, it wasn't thought through, it just happened, just like that. I gave in and succumbed to my desires. I had thrown myself into his embrace and I had allowed myself to kiss him hard, deeply and even roughly, for I would not accept any less. It felt so good. It was taking over me. Wherever on my body his hands were, I felt as if I was burning in excitement. It was like knowing that it's my last day in this world, for I knew that when I woke up the next morning, things between the two of us would never ever be the same again, but I wasn't about to go out without a blaze of glory.

All of the emotions of our relationship were unleashed and squeezed into these few hours where Caspian and I made love to each other for what was quite probably the last time. The emotional outburst was overwhelming, but we were turning all that energy into sexual arousal. Everything was happening in rapid succession; I didn't even know it was possible for us to unclothe each other so quickly and efficiently. The sight of our naked bodies, limbs entangled, had spurred him on and led him to pressing me into the wall quite recklessly, lending our wild, sizzling lovemaking session an urgent, almost aggressive feel. Our lips were parted only very briefly so we could catch our breaths. As his arms were behind my back, he tugged on my hair, causing me to tilt my head to meet his inescapable, lustful gaze. Once again he had latched his lips onto mine, like a gush of avidity, a cascade of powerful rapacity crashing down on me, and I couldn't run away from it. I could only immerse myself in it and yearn for more.

Taking the next step, his lips had moved away from mine, and now he was kissing my neck, as if throwing yet another branch onto the roaring flame of our concupiscence. His hands were on my back, caressing my slim waist, as I got busy with my hands too, by stroking my breasts and massaging them slightly, giving my hardened, perky nipples a tender squeeze. They were tinted pink initially, but the blood rush had caused its color to be more saturated. By now, although he was kissing my collarbone and shoulder quite covetously, he had also noticed what I was doing to turn myself on and ready myself for him. Removing my hands from my bosom, he had replaced my hands with his own. Even though his hands were larger than mine, they could not encompass entirely the fullness of my breasts. He was cupping them and squeezing them using a little more force than I was, as he leaned down to kiss my flesh, freeing up his hands so they could roam to my buttocks, getting a handful of it. And then, lifting one of my thighs after the other, he had hooked my legs over his inner elbows. Good thing I was flexible. Since my feet were no longer on the ground, I experienced a momentary sense of weightlessness, though it was most probably the elation, the euphoria that our rush of passion had brought that had caused me to feel as if I were on cloud nine and floating on air.

I realized that now with my back against the wall, my most private region was moist and exposed, in fact dripping in anticipation already and trickling down my inner thighs, and I was placed in a perfect angle for penetration. Caspian, of course, used that to his advantage, and slid his length into me without any hesitation. Goodness, he was exceptionally hard this time. His thrusts were quite shallow at first, although very pleasurable. I thought he couldn't resist thrusting harder and burying his rod deeper inside my moist, warm canal. But he had surprised me when his thrusts remained rather slow, albeit strong and hard and with a steady rhythm. I was about to speed things up, but I changed my mind as it appeared he had wanted to take his time with me, since we were indeed in no hurry. Instead of going deeper, he had pulled out from me and rubbed just the head of his hardness sensually up and down between my labia. I hissed in pleasure, which looked like the reaction he was anticipating, as he smirked. But it also looked as if he didn't want to give me more. He had entered me once more and this time I was hanging on and holding on tight for the wild ride of the night. Every time he was deep inside of me, I'd rub my hottest spot against his pubic bone, at the same time tightening my thighs so that it would narrow my canal, creating pleasurable friction for both of us. I arched my back as we got closer and closer to our high, as my moans and his grunts were both getting louder and louder. When I pushed my nails into his back, it had caused him to twitch inside of me, simultaneously hitting an ultrasensitive spot, which made me come undone. I gripped his biceps tightly as he rocked me back and forth. Because my orgasm was so intense that I was seeing stars, I was only brought back to reality by his guttural grunts when he hit his climax, having his release inside of me. Afterward, he squatted so I could firmly place my feet on the ground. My legs were a little wobbly due to the intensity of his thrusts, but I didn't mind and, on the contrary, quite enjoyed it.

Perhaps not wanting to give me any time to hesitate, or to reconsider my decision to let him stay the night with me, he had whisked me onto the bed, keeping my body pinned underneath his as he kissed me, starting off tenderly. But he couldn't keep his voracious desire from taking over. As a result, after a few minutes' time, he was kissing my chest, leaving a trail of peppered kisses over my abdomen all the way down. But I sat up and wound up on top of him, stroking and fondling his swelling erection, giving him mind-blowing pleasure and friction between my hands, but not to completion. Turning around, I had mounted him and began to ride him confidently, feeling his length glide against the surface of my inner walls, and enjoying every bit of it every time I swiveled downward. My pace was steady, but that didn't last long, as Caspian got impatient and took advantage of when I swiveled my hips upward to roll on top of me. My head landed on a plush pillow with a light thud, but I didn't complain for he had quickly overtaken me with pleasure once more. Without giving me time to adjust, he had pushed his length into me, causing me to exclaim his name in bliss. I wanted him so badly; I was tugging the roots of his hair, as I knew the rough touch would encourage him to pound into me fervently, and it had worked! The pleasure built and built, and as I did I arched my back more and more. While fisting his hair, I put one hand behind his neck and pulled his face toward my breasts, urging him to kiss me like there was no tomorrow. I was panting by now and so was he, but he had become a slave not just to me but also to his imminent high. As a result, he was slamming into me at an accelerated pace, completely driven by love and lust and instinct, rather than by logic or ration or reason. I was tirelessly bucking my hips against his too, trying to match his rhythm and wanting to be one with him. Before I knew it, he had released his lust into my quim, his facial expression contorting in ecstasy. He was throbbing inside of me and he hadn't stopped thrusting yet. He continued, as he wanted to bring me to a point of extreme ecstasy, and when I was there, I found myself clawing his back. I wanted to claim him, to own him, to mark him in a way that nobody else could, in that moment of overwhelming bliss that made me one with him. He hissed in response, as our liquids mixed. Our passion was undeniable and it had often led to rather rough and steamy sessions between us in bed, but this time our fervency had intensified so much, we had never been so animalistic before. I kissed him full on the lips to show my appreciation for his thoughtfulness and considerateness for me as he didn't just care about his pleasure; he had prioritized mine.

It was only when he rolled off me that we could catch our breaths, panting next to each other in the realization that we were completely spent. He was unwilling to let me go, though, and still clung to my body in a manner that could be regarded as possessive. It soon began to sink in that I was supposed to have broken up with him, but of course he was the more reluctant one between us. I pulled the covers over our bodies, and rolled over to my side as I did not want to see his face, otherwise it would make me weak and want to change my mind.

Not willing to give up, he draped his arm over my waist and kissed my neck tenderly, forming a strong contrast with the rougher, hungrier kisses that he was giving me just minutes ago, on the exact same spots. "Kat," he whispered pleadingly. I could sense that there was a lump in his throat and he was pretty emotional. "I love you, Kat. Say that you love me too, please."

He waited, and waited, and waited, but I didn't give him any response. A minute later I felt something wet drop onto my neck, followed by a sniffle from him, which made me realize that it must have been a teardrop; he was crying, silently.


	102. Breaking Hearts

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, Aslanmane, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Anon, CorinQueen, InesS, Sue, CairParavel, Bella, Emma, EC, QueenElenaofnarnia, , Narniafan, Emily, Guest, Eleni Archibald, Riley 38, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Selby Manor, Narnia)**

~Caspian's POV~

Nothing hurt more than not hearing an 'I love you' back from Kat. My most heartfelt profession of love, followed by utter silence. Dispassionate, cold, icy silence. Juxtaposed with passionate, hot, steamy lovemaking. I was all kinds of confused and frustrated and heartbroken. I didn't have my defenses up and Kat decided to break my heart when I was at my most vulnerable state. My guard was down. For the first time in a long, long time, I cried myself to sleep.

In the morning when I woke up, Kat was still asleep. I almost dove in to kiss her, but I fought the urge to do so. Just because _I_ wanted to kiss her didn't mean that _she_ wanted my kiss. Sighing inwardly, I got out of bed as quietly as possible and put my clothes on; I knew it was still pretty early in the morning and the sun had only just risen, but I did have a council meeting to attend, and my tardiness would not be appreciated.

A pile of garments were lying near the door. As I got dressed, I picked up my tunic but I found it weird that the tunic in my hand didn't quite look like the one I was wearing last night when I rode from Cair Paravel to here. But I ignored the weirdness in that and put it on anyway. Once I was decent, I was about to exit the room quietly, without waking Kat. But I couldn't stop myself from throwing a glance at her over my shoulder. Once I looked at her, I regretted it, because the lump in my throat was forming once more, and I knew that soon would come the tears. I looked away immediately, but that was when I caught sight of the signet ring I had intended to return to Kat last night. She had distractedly placed it on her desk, but I took it as I wanted to slide it onto her finger, hoping it could reinforce the message that I was still intent on reinstating her marquessate to her. So I crouched by the bedside as her hand was convenient above the covers. As soon as the ring was slid onto her finger, she stirred. I stepped away as quickly as I could. But her eyes had fluttered open already.

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

Was it morning already? I was guessing it was, since the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Caspian, already decently dressed, standing a few steps away from the bed, looking a bit sheepish but very lonely. I sat up, placing pillow between my back and the headboard, recapping in my mind the events that took place last night. Wow, no wonder I was exhausted.

In the middle of the night, once I was certain that Caspian had fallen asleep, I had snuck out of bed, and tiptoed to where a pile of our clothes were. They were discarded as we were stripping each other naked last night, just eager to get a good lay before goodbye was for real. Amongst the messy pile of garments I found his tunic. Clutching it in my hand, I swapped it with another tunic of his that he had previously allowed me to keep (because it smelt like him and I wouldn't feel so lonely on the nights that he couldn't spend with me). The tunic I had previously been keeping – well, his scent had faded already, but I was going to miss him more than ever, so I exchanged it for one that smelled a _lot_ more like him. I hoped he wouldn't notice it in the morning.

Crawling out of bed unceremoniously, I rubbed my eyes, and ran my hands through my ruffled hair once as I found my slippers. I was naked, but I didn't care. It wasn't like Caspian hadn't seen me naked before, even though he kept his gaze on me, quite intently, yet he wasn't saying anything. He looked discombobulated, but to be honest, my emotions were in complete disarray as well. I was probably just too sleepy to let my inner feelings show, which made me look nonchalant and indifferent instead, though slightly discomposed.

"Kat," he croaked. He was supposed to be looking at me but once I had flicked a lazy glance at him, he looked down immediately, almost like a child who was denied sweets. Denied sweets for the rest of his life. Even though he had been on his best behavior.

"What?" I snapped, but regretted it a bit. I was _far_ from a morning person, but that still sounded harsher than I had imagined.

"I…" he looked hesitant, his eyes darting around, searching for the words to say. "Will I ever see you again?"

Well.

"I don't know," I answered dismissively as I found some clothes to put on. "I mean, it's hard to say. We still are engaged, but…"

I shrugged and didn't finish my sentence. I shot one look at him and realized right away that it was a lethal mistake. I shouldn't have locked gazes with him, because the look on his face had made me want to hold him and reassure him of my love for him. That was what my heart wanted, but my brain was protesting, rather loudly, might I add. A relationship with him didn't feel right to me at the moment, because right now I didn't feel like I was a good enough person to be with him. But I did love him; there was no doubt about it. So perhaps, I guessed, what I really was looking for wasn't a breakup, it was more like just a time-out or a break in our relationship, not its termination.

"You should leave," I said halfheartedly, sitting down in front of my vanity mirror as I combed my hair.

"Katrina, do I really mean so little to you?!" He raised his voice, converting all of his pain into anger. "If you didn't want to be in a relationship with me anymore, why did you give yourself to me last night, _right_ after telling me that this has to end?"

The longer he stayed here, the harder it would be for me to get him to leave. But perhaps there was another way: I could exploit his anger. "The same reason why you gave yourself to me last night?" I replied without looking at him, but I could see his reflection in my mirror.

"Oh? Because of love?" He challenged confrontationally.

"Then perhaps not," I turned around to face him this time. "By now you should have realized that our relationship was very much based on passion and desire. It's not my fault that you've got yourself confused, and have mistaken lust for love. I've only ever wanted you for sex, to satisfy my needs," I was looking him dead in the eye as I told my lies again, one after another. Lies, lies, lies. "Well, now that you have sufficiently satisfied me, you may leave."

He snorted. "You only want me for sex," he said crisply, shaking his head. He didn't believe me. "Then why break up with me?"

"I've told you. I don't want to be with you until I've changed my ways, because until then you're just going to keep using excuses to let me get away with my wrongdoings without facing the consequences," I stood up in frustration. "I just want a timeout. I need to take a break and just…I need a little time to think about what I've been doing with my life for, like, the past 6 months or so. I just want to sort things out and I don't want our feelings to complicate things."

He shook his head once more, perhaps in disapproval this time. No, wait, his eyes were becoming red again. It wasn't just disapproval; it was hurt.

"You're taking all the wrong steps," he said, gulping. His voice was about to break. "I really thought that I'd stand a chance, that you'd change your mind about ending things with me, after last night."

"That was just breakup sex," I replied emotionlessly, even though every fiber of my existence desperately wanted to have make-up sex with him right now.

"Well then," he replied, forcing his tears to stay brimming in his eyes rather than stream down his face. "Feel free to summon me to your bed when you feel like using me again," he said, almost with a snarl. I could sense that his breathing was a little uneven now. I had to take a step back; I couldn't stand so close to him. My heart couldn't take it. "But nothing, Katrina," he paused, biting his lip as a last ditch attempt to force the tears back. "Nothing can ever stop me from loving you, with the heart that you just broke."

Knowing that he could hold back no longer, he marched out of the room as briskly as possible, so that I couldn't see it when he cried. I rushed to the windows and pulled the curtains open, and waited for a minute or so when I saw him mounting Destrier. He looked over his shoulder and looked up at me, probably instinctively knowing that I'd still be watching him. I remained stoic, and he appeared to hesitate for a moment, before tearing his stare away from me, and riding off, returning to Cair Paravel.

Once I made sure that I was no longer within his sight, I pulled one of the drawers open. Clutching his tunic in my sweaty palms – the one that I had taken without his knowledge – I broke down and cried.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Caspian's POV~

On my way back to Cair Paravel, I kept wiping tears off my face with the ruffs of my shirt. It was snowing a little bit today, and the rather cold and harsh and unfeeling wind was blowing in my face, which made my tears that were fresh and warm seem like the only valid bit of dignity I had left. Kat had infiltrated my every thought; I didn't realize that I had arrived at Court until Destrier neighed impatiently. Although still distrait, I dismounted him and handed him to the hostler.

"Hey there."

I could recognize the familiar voice belonging to Peter. He had patted me on the shoulder and seemed to be in a good mood, while I just felt numb and inconsolable.

"I got here to welcome you back once I saw you from my window. I thought you were going to spend the whole day at Selby, since you don't have work today, you lucky King," he said merrily.

"I don't have work today?" I asked monotonously.

"Nope. Su and Ty have to make up for the days they were gone on their vacation; that's why," he explained as he walked me back to our chambers.

"I see," I replied gloomily.

"You sound glum," he remarked, suddenly stopping in his tracks to take a good look at me. I tried to turn my face away from him but I was too late. He had already seen my eyes. "Aslan's mane. Caspian, what happened?"

"Nothing," I lied, sniffing.

"Come on, Caspian. I've never ever seen you look this distraught. Every time you come back from Selby or from Norwalk you look delighted. So why – oh," he paused, then lowered his voice. "You got dumped?"

I shook my head tiredly. "Not exactly. But something like that."

He remained calm and took a deep breath. "Alright, Caspian. Listen to me. Right now, you need a drink. You don't need to get wasted, but you definitely need a drink," he said in determination, dragging me into his chambers and pouring me a goblet of warm due to the cold winter we were in. I looked at the goblet's contents pensively, for quite a long time, before Peter reminded me that I ought to take a sip. I consumed it while, under his persuasion, told him everything that had happened between me and Kat starting from when she was avoiding me yesterday afternoon.

"I just…" I added in despair. "I don't get it, Peter. She…does she not love me anymore? She said we're still engaged, but she doesn't know when she and I will see each other again – assuming that ever happens. How could she look me in the eye and tell me that she's only using me for sex, when that's clearly not the truth? Why? Why does she _do_ these things and _say_ these things to hurt me? I've forgiven her and so has Ines. I really don't see why we should have to put our relationship on hold."

He sighed lightly in response. "Well…I can't answer these questions for her. I wish I could, but…maybe…she feels ashamed for the way she acted toward her sister, toward you, and she just needs some time to think about it all, like she's told you. But I don't doubt that she loves you, you know. Just because she didn't say it back, doesn't negate the possibility – the fact, actually – that she does love you. She's gone to such great lengths just to marry you sooner. If that isn't love, then you tell me what is. You don't do these things and adopt such extreme measures just for somebody you claim to use for sex. So give her the time and space that she needs. I'm sure you two will be back together and having make-up sex in no time," he said positively. He was so optimistic, I didn't want to burden him with my pessimistic views and negativity.

"You may be right, but it's not going to make me feel less hurt. The thought of being away from her forever, I just…" I shook my head. "If she ever makes this decision, I won't be able to…" The lump in my throat was making it difficult for me to speak.

"It's alright to cry, you know," he mumbled, patting me and trying to offer solace. "I've cried many times too. It doesn't make you less manly. It makes you human. It does you credit. Because frankly speaking, that's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt, and expressed," he said. "And you're over-worrying. You're doing too much thinking, Caspian. I know how you're feeling, but all these scenarios that you're making up in your head right now – they're not going to happen. And you know why that is? Because Katrina is truly, madly, deeply in love with you, and the status of your relationship with her changes nothing about her love for you. It's not just about lust as she claims. So…have a little faith, brother, alright?" he smiled.

I nodded. "Thanks for your counsel. And the wine," I said, finishing my drink.

"Here. Take the whole bottle if you need it," he handed the bottle to me. "Scratch that. You totally need it. But you're going to be fine, Caspian. Everything between you and Kat will be alright very soon, and in 6 weeks or so, she's going to be your wife."

"Can't wait," I said, and found myself smiling a little.

"Me neither," he smiled too. "But listen, I have to go for now. We'll chat when I'm back, alright? And by then I don't want you to be sad and sulking anymore. I'll order you to cheer up as High King if I have to, so do whatever you must, if it makes you happier. Go horse riding, or read a book, or eat cake – bless Edmund, it tastes damn good – whatsoever you'd like."

I nodded, my mood improving now. We left his chambers; I went back to my own while he left the tower, apparently to visit his (our?) future uncle and aunt in their florist store in the village.

* * *

 **A/n: Promise the next chapter won't be so full of tears and stupid decisions. It's time for recovery.**


	103. Consolation

**A/n:**

 **Thank you InesS, CorinQueen, Sue, Anon, Bella, Emma, CairParavel, EC, QueenLucyfan, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, Emily, PeterCaspianRlz, Narniafan, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, Guest, Eleni Archibald, Tinee Dancer, and all the other guests. :)**

 **Hope y'all still remember Susan getting shot in 1x087 during the raid and rescue mission and the subsequent revelation of her fear for archery in 2x025 during her honeymoon with Tyrone because it'll be significant in this chapter. :)**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

I had lied to Caspian. It was a white lie. I was not really heading to the florist store in the village, even though I did would like to pay Uncle Hugh & Aunt Eileen a visit in the afternoon.

The truth, though, was that I was actually going to ride to Selby, to speak with Katrina. It would be the first time she and I had talked since our relationship had rather deteriorated ever since...I could not even remember, to be honest. But at least she and Ines were on better terms now; it never took long for sisters to reconcile because they would always stick together. That was just how strong the family bond is.

Selby was actually quite a beautiful place. I would quite like to walk around for a bit had it not been so cold. Once I had arrived, I had informed the butler of my business, and I was invited to wait in the vestibule for Kat to receive me.

* * *

 **(Selby Manor, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

"My Lady! My Lady!" My butler repeated urgently outside my door.

"What is it?" I asked disinterestedly, wiping the tears off my face.

"His Majesty is here and he wishes to have an audience with you!" He reported.

I frowned and put down the bottle of apple brandy I was about to open. "But...but Caspian literally just left a couple of hours ago. And now he's back again?!"

"Ah, not King Caspian, Your Ladyship. It is King _Peter_ who is downstairs waiting for you, Lady Selby."

I groaned. Reluctantly placing Caspian's shirt on my bed, I exited my room and met with Peter downstairs.

"Peter?" I asked warily. "Did I do something wrong again? I feel as if everybody's trying to strangle me lately."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm…I'm not going to...assault you. Can we talk, though?" He replied a little sheepishly.

 _Aren't we talking already?_ I was about to say that in reply because I was in a _dreadful_ mood, but I bit my tongue. "Sure," I ended up saying. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, yes. But I'm just rather surprised you aren't drinking your sorrows away already," he commented.

"Well, it's never too late to do that," I shrugged, signaling for a servant to bring me and Peter some orange vodka. As we drank, he revealed that he was here because of Caspian.

I shut my eyes briefly, firstly because I did _not_ want a lecture, and my head was hurting already, secondly because my eyes were hurting too from so much crying.

"I should have known," I said dryly. "Did he send you here?"

"Oh, no. Quite the contrary, actually. He doesn't know that I'm here," he replied.

"You…you mean to say that you lied to him?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well...yes," he admitted.

"Hmm," I nodded. "I guess that makes the two of us. I sort of hate that we're doing this."

"But when he returned to Court this morning after your...breakup with him — I don't know, declaring a...pause in your relationship with him, or a time-out, something along those lines that you two have not quite seemed to figure out yet, so call it whatever you want — he was very affected by it and he is suffering, a lot. And honestly, I know that you are suffering too. You can lie and deny it, but your puffy eyes definitely tell another story, Katrina," he pointed out.

"So you know everything now, how it all went down."

"I guess you can say that, since Caspian had recapped it to me. Verbatim," he nodded. "I trust you must have had your own reasons for deciding to put your relationship with Caspian on hold, but...I mean, how is that going to help with anything or fix anything? If you don't mind, could you explain it to me? I'd just like to know your reasoning and see if I can use that to help a friend out."

"Peter, I..." I did not know how to phrase this. "I was quite an awful person. I guess in a way I still am. I mean, surely you haven't forgotten the way that I've been treating my sister. But that's not the worst of all. _Caspian_ was the one who suffered the most, at the end of the day. Time after time, he has had to defy all his friends and wrong them to defend me, he has had to bend his morals, and go against every single thing that he's ever believed in, all because he loves me. I just never ever want to put him in that difficult position again," I explained. "So if I cannot be on my best behavior and behave like the Queen that I _should_ be, the role model that the people of Narnia _should_ have, how am I supposed to marry Caspian? I simply cannot."

"But don't you think that it is by marrying Caspian that you can show us that you have learnt your lesson?"

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Look, you and I both know that you have indeed been quite an irresponsible maid of honor already, to Ines, but do you want to be an irresponsible _bride_ as well? I am _sure_ you do not, right? So, by running away from your relationship with Caspian, you, well, you are actually on the verge of repeating your mistakes, rather than attempting to make up for them. There is nothing we can do to change what has happened or undo what has already been done. But instead of taking the easier path, abandoning Caspian thinking it will make everything better, you should think about showing us how strong you are, by bravely facing your misdeeds, rectify whatever can be rectified, and turn it all around. People can change, Katrina. _You_ can change, and this time, you have the power to make sure that it is going to be for the better. You will see to that. There is a role model in you, a gracious, prudent queen in you. Trust me, there is. You have shown us that you care about the Old Narnians even as a Telmarine, on more than one occasion," he explained patiently. "See, this may sound cliché, but I have to tell you, you and Caspian are totally made for each other. Believe me. You two have fought so hard to be with each other, so why give up on that now? It makes all of your efforts, all of _his_ efforts, go away, vanish, in vain. I, for one, do _not_ want that to happen, and it is tearing Caspian apart as well. Right now, Caspian feels used and undignified because of what you said to him this morning. I don't believe you really meant them, but they did come across as very harsh and hurtful, and he could not stop crying. Have you ever seen him cry before? I haven't. _That_ is how much control you have over him."

"And I am still clutching his tunic and sobbing into it. _That_ is how much control _he_ has over me," I replied wryly. "But I do get what you are saying, Peter. You do have a point. I will not deny that." Although I did not want to admit it right now, I was already missing Caspian and I did not know how much longer I could be away from him for.

"So give it some thought, alright? I really wouldn't like to see both you and Caspian saddened. I care about both of you. You are about to be my sister in law, and Caspian is basically my best friend and my family too. Let me tell you, you and Caspian are my one true pairing, so I make it my job to ensure you and Caspian have your happily ever after," he grinned, standing up.

I nodded, my mood brightening. "Please...take care of him for me at Court."

"I will. Ah, what would he do without me?" He joked, putting his cloak on.

"Oh, burn and crash, probably," I smiled.

"But see, you care about him so much. That is love. You cannot deny that." he beamed. "Thank you for the drink, by the way. How did you know that it was my favorite though?"

"Ines and I were just talking about it the other day, when we were chatting about the food and beverages that would be available on your wedding day. I promised her that I would let her try this novel blueberry vodka cocktail that I've recently learnt to make," I revealed happily. "But…you know, thank you for your advice. I will...well, I'm going to think about what to do with Caspian."

"Alright. I hope to see you back at Court soon," he said and waved goodbye.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Tyrone's POV~

After lunch, Caspian had invited me to go practice archery with him. I agreed, and so we spent the next hour or so practicing. But right now we were taking a break and sipping on sprite.

"I hope that you're feeling better now, by the way," I piped up. "I have heard about what happened between you and Kat."

"How, though?" He inquired.

"Well, that kind of news can travel pretty quickly, you know," I shrugged. "We feel you. But I also think that Kat is going to change her mind about this...temporary separation, pretty soon. I really don't think it will be long till she decides to rekindle her relationship with you," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you," he nodded. "I am truly grateful to have supportive friends like you, especially at this time."

Before I could reply, I caught sight of Susan making her way over to us, with a bow in her hand and a bucket of arrows. "Hey, you two," she said, smiling. "Caspian, I am _very_ hurt that you invited my husband to archery practice, but not me."

"Probably because I know that I'm going to lose out to you anyway," he joked.

"Well, according to Peter, drinking can improve his aim. His aim is better when he is drunk than when he is sober," she giggled.

"Then perhaps he's the one that I should be practicing archery with, if my goal was to feel better about myself," he replied lightheartedly. "But anyway, I'm...going to just...go. I will leave you two to it and see you at teatime."

"You can stay. I can let you win this round," I suggested humorously.

He did not reply but looked a bit hesitant. Oh, wait. I got it now. He did not want to see happy couples (that was to say, me and Susan) right after his own relationship sort of broke down. I shot Su a glance and it seemed she had understood too as she responded with a slight nod.

"But it's fine. We will see you at teatime then," I added quickly. He finished his drink and then waved us goodbye.

"Sweetheart," I turned to Susan with a heartwarming smile. "Why the sudden interest in archery? I thought you didn't want anything to do with it anymore...you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"But I do want to," she said firmly. "I mean, I'm bound to have to pick up my bow and an arrow some time anyway."

"But what made you change your mind?" I asked.

She sat down next to me and answered. "This morning, during council, which I'm sure you remember, we spoke of Katrina's idea of building a cenotaph in Bibb Square. It reminded me that...even though an arrow almost took your life, it also aided me, Narnia, in winning numerous battles. I can't – I'm not going to – let one incident completely override the triumphs that I could _not_ have had enjoyed without a bow and an arrow. Besides, I'm sure Father Christmas didn't give me my bow set, just so I can be afraid of it forever, and never look at it or touch it again. I guess I just...I guess I can see things differently now, and it has made me tougher."

I grinned at her. "I am very proud of you, you know that?"

She nodded with a smile. "I know. The thought of you can make everything better. Though I haven't been practicing for...wow, I don't know, I've lost count…7 months now, I guess? So my skills are bound to be rusty. Still," she stopped me before I could offer to go easy on her. "Don't go easy on me," she said slyly. "Victory shall be mine, but I want to beat you fair and square."

I smiled mischievously. "We shall see about that, shan't we?"


	104. Healing

**A/n: Thank you EC, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, Connors, Emma, Bella, CairParavel, Anon, PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, optymalna, , Riley 38, InesS, Sue, CorinQueen, TineeDancer, Guest, Damon's Special Reserve, Eleni Archibald, QueenLucyP, and all the other guests. :))))**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Xavier's POV~

This afternoon, I was going to take Lucy to Ridgeway Manor for tea with my family. By that time Sonya should be back from her girls' day out with Madam Ines and also Lavinia, Lady Bulloch, Duchess of Kinross.

Lucy had given me permission to wait in the lounge, so that was where I was, while she was in the Throne Room at the moment, in the middle of work.

"Xavier?"

I snapped to attention and realized that King Caspian was standing at the door. "Oh, my King," I rose immediately and bowed. He sat down beside me and enquired after why I was here on my own, so I explained that I was about have a date with Lucy.

He nodded rather solemnly, if not a bit sadly. Basically he just looked pretty down ever since he saw me. But I hoped it was not because I did something wrong to displease him. "You really love her, don't you?"

For some reason, I was a bit surprised by his question. "I — _yes_ , of course, King Caspian. I love her. But I know that I've got competition."

"You mean from Sir Chester Bates, I've noticed. G's best friend."

"Uh...yes, Your Majesty. From Queen Gilda's best friend indeed," I replied a little awkwardly. "I didn't expect Your Majesty to have noticed it. But then your lady courter sure has, and she's spoken with me about this before..."

He seemed to have stiffened at my mention of his courter, but I paid it no more attention, and continued. "I, um, I get quite jealous, and frankly annoyed, when I see him around Lucy. She insists it's purely platonic, and maybe for her it is truly the case, but as far as his feelings are concerned...I don't think that's the case at all. I hate to make myself look like the possessive and paranoid courter, always seeking to control what she does and being nosy about her business, since I don't like that and I know she hates it as well, but if there is a threat to our relationship then it's not just her business. It's mine too. And I'm not supposed to be or expected to be completely fine with somebody else hitting on my own courter, especially when he knows that Lucy isn't single," I sighed. "I never meant to do anything that could disappoint Lucy or get on her nerves. I don't want her to think that I'm not the right person for her. I don't want to lose her. I know both she and I are still very young but, I see a future with her, quite clearly."

He nodded. "I can see your earnestness. But I believe in you. I don't think you need to be afraid that you'll lose Lucy. She will choose you over other men, because she loves you. It's as simple as that," he said kindly. "You know, I've been doing so much talking today and receiving counsel from my friends, it's nice to be the listener and the one offering counsel right now."

"Oh...well, is something the matter, my King? Anything I can do for you?" I offered.

"It's fine. I'm fine," he shrugged wryly. "We all have our relationship problems."

"I'm sure everything will work out in the end, King Caspian," I said hopefully. Perhaps that was why he had stiffened when I mentioned his courter.

"I sure do hope so," he replied. "Anyway, you enjoy your day with Lucy. Ah, there she is," he pointed. "Well, I shall take my leave now."

I bowed once more and happily met up with Lucy.

* * *

~Madeleine's POV~

After a chat with Peter, who had just returned to Court on horseback from Selby — even though he told me he had told a white lie to Caspian about his whereabouts — I had decided that in the afternoon, presumably before teatime, I would go to Caspian's room to see how he was doing. I knocked on his door and announced that it was me, but there was no response.

"Nice try, Caspian. Didn't work that many years ago; won't work now. I know you're in there. So, I'm going to come in now." I barged into his room. Indeed he was sprawled across his bed with a bottle in his hand.

"Look, Madeleine, I'm not in the mood right now. So go away," he said lazily, staring blankly at the ceiling.

I ignored him. "You're never going to be in the mood for me," I said dryly. "But ooh, where did you get that from?" I slid the bottle out from his loose grip and drank from it.

"Peter gave it to me," he answered dully.

"Ha, I was the one who gave it to Peter," I let out a chuckle. "You know, I smuggled it in when I got here from Terebinthia, you know, a few months ago."

"Good to know," he replied perfunctorily. "What are you here for, honestly?" Finally he was bothered to look at me, even though judging from the look on his face, he was fed up with me already. Sigh. What had become of our supposed friendship?

"I spoke with Peter today," I revealed, sitting next to him on his bed. "He told me everything he knew about your predicament."

"Humph. So you figured that now that Kat doesn't really wanna be with me at the moment, you could take this chance to make a move on me, I don't know, maybe seduce me or hook up with me, get me to marry you, something like that, huh?" He questioned grouchily.

"Oh, please. Don't be so grumpy, Caspian. I'm not here to..." I laughed. "I'm not here to lure you into doing anything in my favor. I just...I think you know that I'm very happy with Mitchell now."

"Oh, really," he replied indifferently.

" _Oui_. _Bien sûr._ Why won't you believe me?" I threw my hands up in the air. "I'm over you, Caspian. I'm in love with Mitch. He's the one for me. And by the way, I really thought that you'd be better off without your...well, fiancée, but that was until I'm seeing you like this, in this state of...dejection and sorrow. I mean, Peter's told me that you've been crying and I couldn't believe it until I saw your face. It made me think that your love for this one girl is greater than my intense dislike for her."

"That's because she really is the one for me. I want to marry her and start a family with her, the kind of family that I've always...that I've always dreamed of, I suppose."

"I know. I remember. You used to share your dreams and hopes with me, when we were little. You've always wanted to marry a beautiful girl and make her your Queen and have a brood of kids with her, and you'd proudly add that you'd love her like your father loved your mother," I grinned at the memory, and he did too, to my surprise, even though his smile was weaker, and his mood was damper than mine, regrettably.

"Ah, yes, I remember that too. But that's mostly because you always insisted upon being the girl of my dreams, and you'd pretend that you could rule the place with me. I never agreed to it, but you wailed and whined, and threatened to appeal to a higher power, my parents, as you knew that they'd tell me to play pretend with you. You sly thing," he laughed — wow, I didn't expect that I could be the one to make him laugh pursuant to a 'breakup', but it childhood memories worked, then that was what we were going to chat about — and picked up a cushion, playfully threatening to chuck it at me, causing me to giggle as well.

"Of course I wanted that. Why wouldn't I want to be Queen of Narnia? That aspect was even more exciting and appealing back then — well, I mean, it still is, just more so when we were younger and more naive," I replied breezily. "I still haven't forgiven you for running away from me when I wanted to play pretend with you," I winked.

"Oh, right, those little legs of mine would take me as far away from you as possible, but you'd always catch up with me because your legs were longer at that time. I just didn't want to play girls' games; I'd rather play wooden swords, just whatever that will take me away to safety from your talons," he joked.

"Oh sure, because I was a scary witch, ain't I?" I made a scary face then stuck my tongue out at him, like I used to whenever I was mad at him when we were kids.

"'Was'? You still are one, actually," he chortled, dodging the cushion that I had really thrown at him.

I shrugged. "Scary witch or heartbreaker. You choose."

He sighed. "Does it always have to be either you or Kat? Because I don't want to choose, and I shouldn't be made to choose. You are my childhood friend and she is my fiancée. There doesn't _have_ to be a conflict."

"Fine. Scary witch _and_ heartbreaker then. Scary witch was right. Scary witch saw through heartbreaker right away and knew that you would be her victim. But nobody believed scary witch. Ouch," I pinched his arm.

"But when Peter and Ines and I told you that Kat wasn't like that when we first met her, we were telling the truth. You just were acquainted with the old Katrina," he replied softly.

"Well, maybe," I said reluctantly. "But I still don't like her because of the person she is right now. I don't like what she did to Ines, and I don't like what she's doing to you right now. Apparently she and Ines are on better terms now, but I feel like...I just don't understand her. Like, fundamentally. If she's as in love with you as she claims, to the point where she had to feign a pregnancy and lie to her 'friends' and family, why did she break up with you? It makes no sense."

"She has her reasons. But I believe that just because she didn't say it back when I told her I love her, doesn't mean that she's just stopped loving me in the blink of an eye. I hope she will realize that it's better for us to be together than apart," he sighed.

"I know that what I'm about to say may be difficult for you to believe, but the truth is, I hate to see you like this, so I hope that you can be happy too, even if that means you will be reunited with the person I consider my archenemy," I said honestly.

"But then maybe she should be honored that you regard her as your archenemy, because at least that means you consider her to be on equal footing as you." He had smoothly finished my sentence for me, making me beam.

"You do deserve to be happy, even though I don't like the girl you're choosing to spend the rest of your life with," I said supportively. "I know we had some problems when I first arrived at your Court, but I don't want that to ruin any prospects of continuing and furthering our friendship and solidarity."

He nodded in agreement. "Of course I'd like to continue to be friends with you. I'm happy for you and Mitchell too, you know."

"Or, you're just relieved that I'm no longer chasing after you and pursuing you," I raised my eyebrows at him skeptically.

"I'm truly happy for you, Madeleine," he smiled. "Thanks for accompanying me."

"I know. But I think I've pestered you for long enough. It's almost teatime, so I have to go and have tea with Mitchell and his family in Sutton Manor. Is there anything else you want me to do for you?" I offered.

He shook his head. "I'm just going to...I don't know. I guess I'm not going to do anything right now. I'd just been practicing archery with Tyrone, so I'm going to take some rest. You have a good day."

"You too," I smiled. Leaning in, I kissed his cheek and turned on my heel.


	105. To Be A Queen

**A/n: Thank you optymalna, EC, CairParavel, CorinQueen, Sue, InesS, Bella, Emma, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, Connors, Emily, Narniafan, QueenElenaofnarnia, LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, Anon, Guest, AlaskTelmarQueen, and all the other guests. :)**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Katrina's POV~

About a week had passed since Caspian and I last saw each other. As part of my efforts to improve myself and to prove to the people of Narnia that I could be a Queen that they'd be proud of, I had decided to donate my old clothes to the poor. I had never had the chance to do that because I'd only become rich a few months ago. I used to just wear hand-me-downs from my sister. However, the clothes that I had decided to give away were mostly garb for the summer, and right now it was a very cold winter. So I had decided to clear out my jewelry boxes and sell the accessories so that I could use that money to commission some seamstresses to make warmer clothes. I also did some knitting, sewing, and embroidering on my own, since I had a lot of free time at hand, now that I wasn't going on any dates with Caspian, nor was Chelsea available, for the most part, to accompany me. Though I knew that it would be about a fortnight's time till she and the other trainees would be on their Christmas vacation, so she could spend some time with me by then. I had also planned to personally visit some of the towns and villages affected the most by the snow and overall poor weather, to give them the clothes and other staple commodities I had funded for them. Most likely, I would be joined by Lavinia and Sonya on my trip on Christmas Day, since I had spoken to them about my ideas and they wanted to revisit their hometowns as well.

However, I was also spending some time and thought on my relationship with Caspian, as well as the advice that Peter had given me the other day. I realized that, indeed, I couldn't be without Caspian and I had missed him so, so much, and if I didn't do anything to get our relationship going again, I would probably have a breakdown. When Ines broke up with Peter it only took him about a week's time to wind up in Madeleine's bed. I certainly wouldn't want that to happen to Caspian, although according to Hermes, so far the most inconspicuous spy, Caspian hadn't resorted to sleeping around (yet), which reaffirmed my decision to only have a _break_ , not a full-on break _up_ , as our engagement was still on.

But this wasn't just about me, or my own happiness, or my own troubles or doubts or concerns whatsoever. It was about Caspian too and I had cared about him, of course. I didn't want to be away from him anymore, and I knew that he never even wanted to be away from me in the first place. A part of me still doubted if I was fully ready to be with Caspian. I desperately wanted to get married to him – that hadn't changed. It was precisely why I had dedicated so much effort to making our wedding happen earlier. But I knew that with the wedding would come my coronation and I would be Queen consort imminently. It was a bit daunting, and though there was a lot to look forward to, there was also a lot that I didn't look forward to, even though I'd have to accept it. Caspian and I did discuss that right before he proposed to me.

At that thought, I shot a glance at my engagement ring on my left hand, and then at the promise ring on my right hand. I still wore them all the time. They could always remind me of Caspian's commitment to me. Though when I looked at it I felt as if I had broken my promise to him.

Still, it couldn't be too late to reassert my commitment to him, could it? I was also wearing my two signet rings. I began to think that Norwalk and Selby could be and would be passed on to any legitimate children that Caspian and I would have. That had further fueled my thoughts of starting a family with him. We could do that as soon as we got married. But we couldn't get married if I didn't make up with him.

I knew what to do now.

* * *

~Caspian's POV~

After my usual routine of a bath after dinner, a messenger was sent to my room to inform me that Madam Ines wished to have an audience with me. I wasn't told what she had wanted to speak with me about, but I decided to head to her office to entertain her request anyway.

"Thank you," she said, almost in relief. "It's…not exactly an emergency but since I'm pretty busy these days with preparations for my wedding, now is probably the only time that I'm more available, so I really want to have a chat with you. It's about well, a long time ago — I think it was about 8 months ago — when I was at my florist store in the village, I had made my acquaintance with Sonya's brother and her mother."

"Marchioness Sonya Sutton, Lady Ridgeway?" I asked to be sure.

"Yes. Her mother, Madam Pearl, showed up with her 6 year old son—"

"Wait, I thought Sonya's brother was courting Madeleine. There's no way he can be 6. The guy looks at least 20," I frowned.

"Oh, no, not Mitchell!" She giggled. "Mitchell is Sonya's elder brother. Back then I had only met her younger brother, Clint. Anyway, the point is…"

* * *

~Flashback: 8 months ago at the florist store~

~Ines' POV~

" _But, say, have you heard from our old neighbors in Chippingford lately?"_

" _Yes, I have, and while most of them are doing well I did learn about one death," Aunt Eileen said solemnly._

" _Oh, no," I said sadly. "Who was gone to be joined with Aslan in His Country?"_

" _An old gardener living at the end of the village. It turns out he's had heart problems for a few years now but then he never made enough money to buy medicine or to afford an operation; they're all so very costly. He has no living family; it's already hard for him to support himself," she explained._

* * *

" _If I may inquire, is Clint...not well?"_

" _He...unfortunately he suffers from a chronic inflammatory disease of his breathing airways. Some people use the term 'asthma' to describe this illness. Have you heard of it? I think it runs in the family, regrettably. We've tried various methods of cures, from drinking an incense mixture to rubbing his chest with chloroform liniment. But so far we've yet to see significant improvements in his health, which makes me feel very helpless. He has trouble breathing at times; it's incredibly painful for me to even look at him when his wheezing fits hit him. It's like he's being smothered to death," Pearl lowered her voice at the last sentence. After a pause and a sigh she continued. "There is one other cure. It has been proven to be effective before, but on a landlord. You see the difference, Lady Ines? The landlord can surely afford the treatment, for we commoners are the ones who pay him. It's not just one bowl of medicine and the problem's solved. The patient has to take the medicine every day, and for the rest of his life. If he stops halfway through, his condition will only get worse and the drug may be rendered ineffective. I'd sell everything that I own, but still there would be no way in the world I can possibly afford it."_

 _I looked at Clint pitifully. But I felt helpless too. There was nothing, nothing at all, I could possibly do to alleviate his physical suffering. It was true; the disease was probably slowly killing him. And what had a little boy ever done to deserve to go through these coughing fits on a daily basis? His mother assured me that it wasn't the flowers that triggered these symptoms; they surfaced every day. I gulped uncomfortably and felt very sorry for Clint. I felt lucky to just be able to breathe normally, unlike Clint amongst many others who had difficulty breathing._

 _I couldn't bring myself to just say a simple, detached 'don't worry' to mother and son. I couldn't just tell them not to worry when this was indeed a worrying situation. It would be absurd and uncaring of me to suggest this. I sighed and frowned in deep contemplation as she paid my uncle._

* * *

 _~Cair Paravel, Narnia~_

" _I was thinking, villagers deserve better access to medical facilities as well. It's so inconvenient to have to travel for hours and hours just to get to a big city where the hospitals are located. I think that on a smaller scale we could build a clinic in each village; people need it. It could also create employment opportunities and with that, people's incomes could rise and relatively, medicine could be more affordable," I said to Kat._

" _Ingenious. I'd just like to point out that the female centaurs are great healers they can help too, by teaching us Telmarines. We can bring the races together and promote cohesion," she added._

* * *

~Caspian's POV~

"I understand your point. I like your suggestion too. It sounds feasible, but financially, we'd still have to double check with the council," I replied. "Still, the positive regional multiplier effect is the most socially and economic beneficial, so I want this to work out too. But on top of that, now that Archenland's alliance with Narnia has been renewed, I also would like Gilda and Edmund to collaborate with us. It would be even better if they could send medical professionals from Archenland to Narnia so that we could train our workforce."

"Should I write to them, then?" She asked.

"Well…they're going to be here at Court again, in a couple of days, for Susan's birthday, so I guess it would be more convenient to just speak to them about it when they get here," I answered.

She nodded. "Once this project gets the council's approval, we can start looking for premises that will be used as training grounds."

"Indeed. Thank you for your ideas and input," I smiled.

"And I thank you for your support. It's nice to know that my efforts are appreciated by my future brother in law."

"Ah, let's hope that this 'future' becomes 'present' soon enough, if that ever happens," I shrugged.

"It _will_ happen," she said with emphasis, and confidence was shining in her eyes. "Don't lose hope."

"I can't lose something I've never had," I replied a little too quickly. Still, I continued. "I understand that you are busy with your wedding preparations, but as protocol requires, an official proposal will be needed for the council's reference and record. Kat has experience in that," I pointed out, but internally my heart sank at the thought of Kat. "So you could work with her and familiarize yourself with the standard procedures."

"I will," she nodded. "Oh, Caspian. It's really not as bad as you think," she added mysteriously, as if she were up to something.

* * *

~Katrina's POV~

That night, after dinner and a hurried carriage ride from Selby Manor to Cair Paravel in spite of the cold, of course I needed a nice warm bath bath. But as soon as a trusty footman had transferred all of the items I'd brought along with me from the carriage to my room, I had snuck into Caspian's room, which wasn't far away and I was going to have my bath there, whilst Ines was distracting him. I had sent Hermes to my sister earlier today; she and I had had an agreement and I was thankful that she was willing to cooperate and help.

I finished my bath promptly and put my bathrobes on, and the timing turned out to be impeccable, actually, much to my delight. When Caspian returned to his bedroom, presumably after a chat with Ines, and caught sight of me in his bathroom, I was just fiddling with the tie at my waist. Leaving it in a loose knot, I shot a seductive smile at Caspian.

"Hello," I said, winking and waving. Did this make me seem like a harlot? Well I didn't care. It pleased Caspian and I liked pleasing him. "I've missed you, Caspian," I admitted, but still looked confident. "Have you missed me?"

When he gave me no response, except for staring at me somewhat blankly in puzzlement, I spoke again. "Well, aren't you going to at least say hi?"

He looked very shocked to find me here and appeared to be rather speechless. He eyed me from head to toe once before saying, rather aloofly, almost in discouragement, "I never gave you permission to be in my room."

I pouted but nodded. "Fair enough. That's true. So go on. Kick me out. I broke a rule. Punish me if you feel like it," I said nonchalantly, strutting toward him slowly and laxly till I was standing right in front of him. I reached for the laces of his tunic and loosened them one by one. "Well?" I said softly yet playfully. "It's not too late to tell me to get out if you don't want me here."

"Why are you here? What are you after?" He demanded, but didn't stop me from attempting to unclothe him.

I smiled knowingly. "I hearsay you've been encountering some difficulties with believing that I love you. Well, you'll be pleased to hear that I'm here to help you believe."

His eyebrows furrowed together for a moment, as he had to double check that he hadn't heard me wrong: I did indeed say 'I love you'.

"That's just too good to be true," he said warily. "You're lying again."

"But what if I can prove it? Which I intend to. I'm going to prove it to you that I do love you, Caspian. Yes. You," I said firmly, undoing the tie of my bathrobe slowly and tantalizingly.

"Are you sure you haven't confused lust with love?" He questioned, still not willing to let his guard down. "So many people are prone to make that mistake. Myself included."

"You know," I said singsong. "I just love the silky, smooth material of my bathrobe. Especially the contrast trim too," I continued as I removed my bathrobe bit by bit. "I just can't decide how I like it better. This way," I exposed part of my shoulders to him. "Or this way?" I let the robes fall from my body, dropping to the floor without a sound as I stepped out of it flexibly, revealing my gloriously naked body.

His breathing was a little quicker now, and once again, from such a close distance, I could see that his pupils were dilating. The bulge in his trousers was also difficult to ignore. But he had surprised me when he tore his stare away from my body and instead picked up the removable tie of my robe, smoothing it out in his hands twice before looking back up at me.

"Turn around, Kat," he said, his voice smooth as silk as well. I was curious as to why he'd ask this of me, but I did so anyway.

"With your hands behind your back," he added. It was as if my body was conditioned to obey his instructions. Before I knew it, he had used the tie in his hands to bind my wrists together. I gasped softly to protest, but also let out a slight moan because I felt my nether regions becoming wetter as I began to see for myself how erotic it was to be sensually and consensually controlled and dominated.

He stood behind me the whole time. Though I could not see him at the moment, I could hear him, as he had leaned into whisper in my ear, unhurriedly and seductively, "I like it this way."

He then proceeded to kiss my neck, making me moan and shudder in pleasure. I chuckled, though. "And I thought you didn't want me in your room."

"Hmm, I've changed my mind," he said dulcetly, touching me quite unabashedly. I was enjoying myself and savoring his touch when he stopped. "Now," he turned me around so that I'd be facing him. Before I could query after why he had stopped, he had continued. "Prove to me that I won't regret letting you stay." He wore a somewhat calculating smirk on his face as he reached for the openings of his trousers. As he undressed, I dropped to my knees casually, even though I couldn't move my arms. He wanted my mouth only; no hands this time. If he had wanted me to impress him, I didn't even need to try. The day had ended but the night had only just begun.


	106. Teamwork

**A/n: Thank you EC, Aslanmane, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Anon, Narniafan, Emily, Emma, Bella, CairParavel, PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, , Damon's Special Reserve, Tinee Dancer, Sue, InesS, CorinQueen, Riley 38, Eleni Archibald, and all the other guests for 1800 reviews. ^_^**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Caspian's POV~

After a very exhausting but also very interesting and very satisfying night with Kat, we had risen from our slumber, though I was a little wary, mostly because I didn't know what had become of our relationship now, if we were even in one, since to Kat, sex didn't mean that we were still 'together'.

"Well," she rolled over to her side to face me as I listened attentively. "That was some amazing make-up sex we had last night, huh?"

I was surprised but also relieved that she had regarded this as make-up sex. "Yes, indeed," I replied anyway, trying to not look taken aback even though I was pretty sure that she saw right through me. "So…are we…back together now, as in…the break you said you needed so you could have some time to sort things out…do you still need more time?"

She shook her head, looking at me sincerely. "The only time I need more of is time that I can spend with you, not without."

"That is certainly a relief," I said earnestly, sighing. "Still," I continued as she snuggled closer to me under the covers. "We've got a lot of catching up to do, so tell me how you've been for the past week."

She shrugged. "This week has mostly been spent on drinking vodka of various flavors, thinking about you, and…" she pursed her lips and sighed. "Missing you."

"Mm, I've missed you too, Kat," I replied tenderly, kissing her softly.

"There's something I've been meaning to say to you, though," she sat up, looking serious.

"What is it?" I asked concernedly.

She stared at me with a very solemn look on her face for a moment, and I was about to get worried, when she broke into a smile. "I love you too."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Took you long enough to say it back. Who even takes that long? It's ridiculous."

"The suspense must have been killing you, am I right?" She laughed.

"Totally. It actually hurts, having to wait for so long," I chuckled. "By the way, did it hurt for you, though?"

"What? When?"

"When do you think?"

"I don't know, when you spanked me last night?" She squeezed my arm.

"No, when you fell for me at first," I said impishly.

She smiled. "No, it didn't hurt," she shook her head lazily as she drew circles on my chest idly. "Because you were there to catch me. And it made me realize that I really like the feeling of being in your arms, so much that I never want to leave."

"Then don't leave me again. Don't ever," I said, embracing her tighter.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

Later that day, Marchioness Katrina and Madam Ines were once again with the seamstresses for yet another fitting. The seamstress in the room excused herself as she needed to go and fetch Katrina's wedding gown as well as Ines' maid of honor dress, which left the two sisters alone in the room. Before Ines shimmied out of her wedding gown and Kat her maid of honor dress, they decided to take one final look of themselves in the mirror.

"We look fabulous," Ines remarked pompously.

"We do," Kat replied, but with a sigh. "Though I do wish that our parents could be here at our weddings."

Ines nodded. "That's my wish too. But I'm sure wherever they are – I'm hoping it's Aslan's Country – they will be proud of us."

"Of course they are proud of you, Daughters of Eve."

Snapping to attention upon hearing a deep growl coming from somewhere behind them, the two girls gasped and whirled to come face to face with a golden lion. They knew that out of all the lions in Narnia, none of them were Talking Animals – they were all dumb beasts, which left them with only one option: this lion before them must be Aslan. And it wasn't like anybody else would address them as Daughters of Eve anyway. The majestic halo He bore was unmistakable, prompting the Farmington sisters to kneel reverently before the Great Lion.

"Rise, children," Aslan said warmly.

"Aslan, we…" Ines began hesitantly. "We weren't expecting you…"

"You thought you would only see me at your weddings?" Aslan replied rhetorically. "Like I did with Tyrone, I take the time to have a conversation with the future royal consorts before they are wed and crowned."

"It's an honor to meet you, Great Lion," Katrina spoke, still amazed. "I believe we're really blessed."

Aslan smiled warmly at the Farmington girls. "In my country I have heard a lot of things about you two."

"Good things or bad things?" Katrina inquired cautiously.

Aslan's expression changed and now He looked more mysterious. "Tell me, Daughter of Eve, why do you think I would hear bad things about you?"

"Because…we've done some bad things too…" Katrina admitted.

"But you have done good things as well. Both of you," Aslan said in reassurance.

"We…we just hope we have what it takes to be rulers of this nation," Ines chimed in. "For me, personally, I know that I still have a lot to learn, but I think I've been, along the way, proving to the people that I do care about their welfare. I will do anything, everything in my power, to make their lives safer and better. I know that I'm not perfect, but I think with the mistakes that I make comes a lot of valuable lessons that I might not have learnt had I not done something wrong in the first place," she said, suddenly finding it a lot easier to express herself with clarity and eloquence. I have spoken a few times with Queen Helga. I look up to her and consider her my role model. I want to honor her memory and make her proud."

"I agree," Katrina added. "Well, unlike my sister I didn't have to worry about the replacement of a former Queen consort, so to speak, so maybe that's why I was perceived to be much more likable. But lately I've done some things that aren't the least bit of likable. For a while, I really thought that I should not be a Queen consort. But the High King really has his way of making me see the light. He made me choose the right path for myself, and for my relationship with my future husband. So I really would like to be an inspiring leader and confidante like Peter," she explained. "I understand that I will be First Lady of the Telmarine & Narnian Courts once I am married to Caspian, and that my children with him will be heirs to the thrones. I also know that his ancestors are not liked by the Old Narnians, but I think that with Caspian as King, and me as his Queen consort, things will change for the better. I want to educate my children and my people with morals and ideals that will promote cohesion between the two races. If the future of Narnia is going to be depending on how Caspian and I are raising our children to lead the country, then I'll make sure that I'll do a good job. I wasn't brought into this world to disappoint."

Aslan nodded, in approval, in encouragement, as He was proud of the women that Peter and Caspian had chosen as their consorts. "There is no doubt that Narnia will be gaining two excellent rulers very soon."

"Thank you, Great Lion," said both sisters at the same time, causing them to exchange smiles. But as they turned their heads they caught a glimpse of the mirror, which made Ines enquire curiously, "Aslan, how come we can't see you in the mirrors? I mean, you're literally standing in front of us."

Aslan beamed. "Mirrors. Funny objects they are. They can only reflect mortal beings and inanimate objects."

"But Your Eminence is immortal," Ines pointed out. "So that's why we can only see you with our eyes, but not through a reflection."

"Correct, Daughter of Eve," Aslan replied. "Ah, Narnia is experiencing a second Golden Age."

"That sounds reassuring, but the first one lasted only for 15 years. How long will this one last?" Katrina queried slightly concernedly.

"That is up to you to decide," Aslan answered philosophically.

"I'm sorry I took so long, my Ladies!" The seamstress had burst into the room in a rush, holding two dresses and two pairs of shoes. The two queens-to-be looked frantic for a moment, uncertain as to how the seamstress would react to seeing a lion in the room, but there was nothing strange about her reaction, as the Great Lion had taken His leave already, albeit without a proper farewell.

The seamstress, unaware of what had just happened, presented a dress to Ines. When Katrina saw it, she spoke. "Ines, this is your maid of honor gown at my wedding. I made this dress especially for you; I wanted to make up for what I had ruined."

Ines took a good look at the gown. It was blue in color and had column straps, woven with chiffon and satin. She admired the beading and grinned. "Thank you so much," she giggled. "I…I never expected a compensation from you, but I certainly am not complaining, because I love the dress. Are you going to make a new dress for Madeleine too, as compensation?"

Katrina laughed. "I am glad you like it. But no."

Ines smiled anyway. She gave up, knowing that it would probably be no use persuading her sister to make friends with – or at least make peace with – her archenemy.

* * *

 **(Ridgeway Manor, Narnia)**

~Caspian's POV~

Since Kat and I had rather officially made up, I decided that I ought to find myself some groomsmen. I knew that Edmund was going to serve as his brother's best man at the upcoming wedding, but he was going to be _my_ best man too. It was also confirmed that Peter and Tyrone were going to be my groomsmen. After lunch today, I went to Kinross Woods, and then I was headed to Ridgeway Manor. I was seated in one of the lounges while the butler, Lane, went upstairs to notify Their Lordships of my presence. A few minutes later, Marquess Darren appeared, his brothers Marquess Ruben and Marquess Xavier following suit.

"Caspian," Darren greeted me with a hug and a broad smile on his face, while his brothers bowed. Yes, he was allowed to address me on a first name basis, ever since officially met at Kat's party about 3 months ago, and from then on I had struck up a friendship with him, partly due to the fact that Kat and Marchioness Chelsea were best friends.

"I apologize for not notifying you in advance when I was on my way here," I smiled and said to all three of them.

"It's perfectly fine, actually, Your Majesty. If we had known beforehand, our lady mother would probably make us dress up far too formally and decorate the place to receive our royal visitor," Xavier guffawed.

"I hope this isn't a bad time though," I added with a smile.

"No, not at all, King Caspian. We can stay for a while before my date with Lucy," Xavier replied. "I'm taking her to Warrick's for tea."

"Well, try not to get into a fight in front of the restaurant," Darren said under his breath.

"And I can stay for a chat before I head off to my meeting with the tutors I've appointed for Sonya's younger siblings, Clint and Molly," Ruben added.

"Would you like something to drink?" Darren asked me.

"It's cold outside. Lemon vodka, anyone?" Ruben made a suggestion that nobody turned down. As we sipped on vodka and sat in our armchairs forming a semicircle in front of the fireplace, I began to explain what I was here for.

"As you know, on the nineteenth day of next month, I will be getting married, and since my future wife is very close with Sonya, Chelsea, and of course Lucy, I think it would be the perfect arrangements that three of you stand as my groomsmen. What do you think?"

"Groomsmen at a royal wedding? Count me in," Darren replied in exhilaration. He was the first to recover from the shocked reactions.

"I would love to be your groomsman, my King," Ruben nodded, equally thrilled as his brothers.

"It would be my honor too, Your Majesty," Xavier added delightedly.

"Good! I am very pleased. Thank you," I replied, in good cheer, as we shared a toast.

* * *

 **A/n: I know that many of you have been waiting for Lucy to show up again. All I can say is that the wait is not over but it will be worth it because once she appears again, everything will change. So be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it. :P**


	107. We Go Down, Down, Down Together

**A/n: Merry Christmas, everybody! I don't know what Father Christmas gave to y'all but here we are with this update! Thank you to EC, Aslanmane, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Sue, InesS, Anon, CairParavel, Guest, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, Emma, Bella, Narniafan, Emily, Eleni Archibald, optymalna, Riley 38, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Ridgeway Manor, Narnia)**

~Caspian's POV~

After a while, it was time for Ruben and Xavier to take their leave, so that left me and Darren in the lounge, drinking and chatting.

"So, Darren," I said casually. "How has everything been since the last time we chatted? I hope that both you and Chelsea are well."

He nodded rather solemnly. "Both Chelsea and I are fine, thank you. As you know, she is once again part of the training course to be a lady in waiting, possibly to Marchioness Katrina when she is your Queen consort. I think it's good that she's in the training program, and that she's doing something meaningful. And this time she'll get to actually finish the program and graduate, since a couple of years ago she enrolled in the course but she dropped out of it."

"True. I hope and think that she will do well because Katrina is really looking forward to having Chelsea as a member of her future royal household. By the way, Kat has informed me of what happened between Chelsea and Lord Everett Courtenay pursuant to their…well, breakup," I said cautiously.

"Oh, at that time, I really thought that she wasn't going to make it, and _never_ in my life had I _ever_ been so scared before," he said seriously. "But I am _so_ glad she's alright now."

"So am I, actually. I also heard about your fight with Lord Courtenay last month, in the Telmarine Castle, right outside a restaurant called Warrick's?"

"Yes," he bit his lip. "I knew what he did to Chelsea and so when I saw him I lost control and I wanted to hurt him so badly that I almost got Sophia and our child hurt as well. But honestly, he needs to pay for what he's done, even though he doesn't believe himself to be responsible."

"As King I am also aware that he has been, well, indirectly working with your family, as far as Millville is concerned," I replied.

"Do you mean the new trade route? Well, yes, my parents and my brothers and I all know that Lord Courtenay has some involvement in…and contribution to this project, but we've mainly been dealing directly with Lord Bulloch himself. His Grace the Duke of Kinross is a sociable business partner, and things are easier because of the friendship between his lady wife the Duchess Lavinia and my sister-in-law Sonya. All my family members and I agree that it's a pleasure to work with Julian. I can't say the same for the swinish Lord Courtenay though."

"I know that he's got some really…contemptible traits, and I really thought that he could never redeem himself, but then the proposal he has submitted to the council made me and King Peter think that Lord Courtenay perhaps is not entirely the epitome of evil. Compared to the efforts he had had to spend on writing the proposal, what he gains, at least financially, is not much. I'm not sure why he is working with Lord Kinross, but I do know that if he's doing it even though he's not necessarily earning much money from it, then there has to be an altruistic purpose behind. I know that might be difficult to believe, and I'm not saying that I've changed my mind about him because I still don't like him or approve of him, but he still has a chance to redeem himself and if he does make significant contribution to Narnia, then the High King and I are open to the idea of bestowing a peerage upon him," I explained. "We would've done the same for anybody else who has contributed in the same capacity. It's not personal. We do try to be fair."

Darren frowned a little. "The idea of him doing something that doesn't benefit himself much sounds a bit…implausible to me. Honestly, what are the chances of that? But, if even Kings would like to wait and see if he is capable of being less selfish, then I shall do the same, and trust in your wise judgement."

I then told him about what Ines and I had discussed last night. This morning at breakfast, the others and I had agreed to reward the nobles who would allow their lands and estates to be used as training grounds or premises for other medical facilities. Before my trip to Ridgeway Manor, I had visited Kinross Woods. Though I did not see Lord Courtenay there, I did catch a word with Duke Julian and he had agreed to let Hobart Mansion (one of his estates located within his dukedom) be used as a dormitory for the trainees and medics, without any payment from the Crown.

"Perhaps I should speak to my parents about it. Whatever supplies are needed, we can see if they can be sourced from Millville at the lowest cost possible. My family also has a handful of estates that can be made available for the purpose of this healthcare project. Ah, we should tell Ruben about this. Always wanted to be a healer, my brother. He would be delighted, I am sure, and he can find a way to contribute. I mean, after all this concerns his in-laws, but not just them; the clinics will be for everybody," he replied rather enthusiastically, and I was quite pleased by his eagerness to be of service. I had a feeling that the Ridgeway family was going to be major contributors to the improvement of the welfare of my people and also to the prosperity of my nation.

* * *

 **(Newport Manor, Narnia)**

~Susan's POV~

Today was December 16th. A special day, because it was my birthday. I was turning 18 again, and not everybody gets to be 18 a second time, honestly.

My birthday party was held in Newport Manor instead of in Cair Paravel, firstly because I had never held a party in Newport Manor before, whereas I had held and attended various parties at Court already. Also, Newport Manor had recently undergone an expansion project that would increase the number of guest rooms from 100 to 150. In addition, the servants at Court were preparing the ballrooms and halls in Cair Paravel for the upcoming royal wedding, as well as putting up the Christmas decorations. Therefore it would be more convenient and more fun to hold a birthday party in Newport instead.

I had received many gifts today, including what I was wearing right now to my party with all the courtiers. My dress was G's present to me. It was so beautiful! The scoop neckline made it so chic and the natural waistline made it so elegant! The embroidered lace added exquisite texture to this evening gown, which featured a silhouette that really had heads turning, I had noticed. It was created with a flowing layered chiffon A-line skirt, and radiant beads were scattered on the bodice to give this dress the perfect touch of sparkle. I really had to think about how I could thank my wonderful sister-in-law for this.

My dear husband had hinted to me that he had had something special planned for tonight as well, to celebrate my birthday. Hmm, I could only guess what he had in mind...

I was invited to dance by a young, well-dressed nobleman. His face was familiar even though I could not remember his name.

"Happy birthday, Your Majesty," he said politely. "I hope that you are having a nice time, Queen Susan."

"Yes indeed I am! Thank you, my Lord...?"

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself, my Queen. Sir Chester Bates, 1st Duke of Odessa, at your service," he grinned.

"Ah, I remember you from the jousting tournament back in July when G ascended to the throne," I nodded. "But I was not aware that you were a Duke."

"Well, that is because I was newly made a Duke, only about a fortnight ago. The High Queen is generous," he replied.

"Then congratulations, Your Grace," I grinned. "I understand that you are friends with Lucy. I recall that you have won the chance to have tea with my royal sister a few months ago. She has told me some things about you, in fact."

"All good things, I hope," he smiled.

"Of course," I beamed.

* * *

~Chester's POV~

After a dance with Queen Susan, Her Majesty had decided to look for her handmaiden, Lady Marta, while I had decided to look for her sister. It was not difficult to spot Lucy by the beverage bar even though she was not the birthday girl this time around. She stood out in her pink gown. Floral patterns were embroidered over her corset, but she would always be the prettiest flower. I thought she was beautiful, and I said so too once I had approached her.

"Thank you," she grinned. "It's nice to see you here. I've been told by Edmund that you are a Duke now. I must congratulate Your Grace. Here," she picked up her goblet. "A toast!"

"Cheers," I replied happily, as our goblets clinked and we drank up.

"So, where is your lady courter?" She inquired.

I looked around the room. "With her lady sisters," I reported. "And where is your lord courter? The very jealous and extremely scary one. Overprotective, possessive, controlling, and paranoid."

"That's far too extreme a way to describe him," she chortled. "But he's with his lord father at the moment," she answered, looking across the room. "Anyway," she looked back at me. "I had a chat with Windmane — that's Glenstorm's wife — just now. By the way have you met her yet?"

"No, not yet. But I would very much like to. Could you introduce me to her later?" I requested.

"Yes, sure, of course. She's told me that the Aries constellation is best visible during this month, and we have the clearest sky tonight. Would you like to go see it with me?"

I beamed and nodded. "I would love that."

"Then let's go!" She grabbed me by my forearm and we rushed outside.

"Wait," I spoke. "Wouldn't it be more…prudent to first grab a cloak?"

"There's no need; we're going to be quick. Besides, I have no idea where Greta is," she said. I thought that was pretty much a lie due to her thrill, since I literally just mentioned that Louisa was with her sisters and that included Lady Greta. I didn't want to dampen her exhilaration, so I shut up about it.

"Let's not waste time, come on!" She said excitedly and led me to a courtyard nearby. It was rather chilly and it was snowing a little, but it appears the centaurs were right; the constellation was very clearly visible tonight.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked elatedly.

"It is," I smiled heartily. "I can't believe I've never taken the time to admire the night sky before. It seems I had always taken it for granted."

She smiled at me. "Well then, from now on, every time you look up at the night sky, you will think of me."

"And will you be thinking of me too?" I winked.

"That really depends. I might be thinking of somebody else..." She said puckishly.

"Like who? Perhaps...somebody whose surname starts with a 'Ridge' and ends with a 'way'?" I nudged her lightly.

"No," she chortled. "I'll be thinking of my parents, actually. The last time I saw my father, we were looking at the night sky and he was teaching me the names of each constellation."

I smiled and nodded. "That must feel like a very long time ago for you."

"It does," she sighed lightly and shivered, rubbing her arms. She turned to me and asked, "how long have we been out here for already?"

I looked around. "For...quite some time now, I suppose. I…I lose track of time when I'm with you," I explained with a smile.

She guffawed, even though her teeth were chattering. "I think we should go back indoors now. It's cold. Brrrrr," she rubbed her hands together.

"Alright," I nodded in agreement, pinching my nose. It was so cold that my nose was a bit numb by now. I thought that if we could huddle together, we might be warmer, but then Lucy was a member of the royal family, and the no-touch rule still applied. So I guessed here I was the only one to keep myself warm.

On our way back, we were walking – alright, well, close to skedaddling – and everything was fine, until all of a sudden, Lucy had lost her footing, possibly due to the very slippery ground that we were too cold to pay caution to. She let out a whimpering yelp and I lunged forward right away, to grab her forearm as my instincts had instructed me to. But her arms were flailing about and her legs were like a never-stopping wheel on a slippery surface. Struggling to regain her balance and footing, she used her other arm to grab me a bit too strongly. I hadn't expected that and as a result I fell to the ground as well, with a thick thud, and we began to roll sideways, causing us to squeal and exclaim helplessly, out of control, before we got to a part of the ground that was dryer, the friction and resistance causing us to stop. I was still a bit dizzy but I caught my breath. When my vision had returned to normal, Lucy let out a breathless squeak that made me realize that my whole body was on top of hers, and I could feel her breath, much warmer than our surroundings, on my slightly apart lips.


	108. Dukes

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, EC, Anon, Guest, CairParavel, Bella, Emma, Emily, Narniafan, CorinQueen, InesS, Sue, QueenElenaofnarnia, , QueenLucyfan, Connors, Aslanmane, GoldenAgeNarnia, Eleni Archibald, optymalna, Tinee Dancer, and all the other guests. Happy new year! :D**

* * *

 **(Newport Manor, Narnia)**

~Lucy's POV~

"Chester," I whimpered. "My back hurts."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he gasped and sprang away from me before helping me up as we dusted ourselves off. "Lucy, are you hurt? I apologize; I didn't mean to crush you with my weight, I just…"

"It's fine. I'm fine. Well, except…" I pointed at a mesh of thin branches on the floor where I had previously lied on. Although it sure did have a part in stopping me and Chester from rolling on the floor forevermore, it did cause some of the ties on the back of my corset to be undone, but I couldn't redo them on my own, and I couldn't go back indoors to look for Greta in this state. "Could you…could you help me with those, please?"

"Oh, of course," he replied right away and tied the laces back together. "Ah, you even have a _leaf_ slipped between your ties," he chuckled and handed the leaf to me, causing me to giggle.

* * *

~Xavier's POV~

My father had once again got too drunk. I wasn't even surprised. "Father, let's go outside. Maybe the coldness will help," I said unconvincingly. "Besides, we could all use the fresh air," I added unsurely.

He shook his head and waved at me dismissively. "It's not like there isn't air inside," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh, look, father," I lied, pointing at one of the trees in the courtyard outside. "There's, err, banana liqueur available at the courtyard right behind that big tree. Do you see it? Let's g–"

That had clearly worked as he had decided to bolt out of the ballroom before I could finish my sentence. I grabbed both our cloaks and caught up with him anyway, as he clearly needed somebody to help him keep his balance, since he was already tipsy and the floor outside was bound to be slippery.

Eyeing the tree, I was reminded of what I had witnessed at the after party of the opening ceremony of Cair Paravel, almost 9 months ago. I had caught King Edmund and Queen Gilda (Princess at that time) kissing underneath a tree. I wondered if I might witness something…unusual again, this time.

"Hey, son," said my father, slurring his words. He raised his arm and extended it to point at two figures in the distance. "Isn't that your girl over there? It seems she's found herself a new friend and it looks like he's undressing her. Go do something about it, son."

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

"There. All done," said Chester. "Now we should really get back indoor–"

He was cut off mid-sentence by a punch delivered to his jaw. I gasped and took a few steps backward cautiously, only to find that his assailant was none other than my own courter.

"Hey, stay away from her, you pervert!" Xavier bellowed.

"Xavier, what's the matter with you?!" I exclaimed.

"What's the matter with _me_?! You mean what's the matter with _him_! I saw how he was touching you and undressing you," he hollered.

"What?! No, that's not what he was doing!" I shouted.

"Oh? Then my eyes must be lying to me," he replied sardonically.

"Goodness, you're insane!" Chester stood up once more and rubbed his jaw. " _You're_ the one who should be staying away from Lucy. You should be banned from courting a Queen, since you have no manners after all. A restraining order needs to be issued against you."

"I saw your filthy hands on her, you bumbling oaf," Xavier spat, and the two were quickly engaged in a violent fight.

"Stop! Stop it! Now!" I yelled, but I doubted they could hear me. Both of them had fallen to the ground now, delivering kicks and throwing punches at each other. I panicked and looked around, spotting Duke Reginald not far away from us. "Your Grace! Do something! Your son can't act like that!"

"Oh, apparently, he can," replied Lord Millville. He seemed more amused than daunted by the fight. "I would have suggested a proper duel between them, but I think this looks way more entertaining," he laughed. I supposed he was _very_ drunk. "Now go fetch me that banana liqueur. And top it with whipped cream. You know the trick, Pevensie," he added smugly, clicking his tongue. Oh, bossing a Queen around, now? Who even called me 'Pevensie'? He had better be drunk. Otherwise, he'd have no excuse.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

Back in the ballroom at the party, the 4 Kings of Narnia were chatting. But then a high-pitched scream had drawn their attention.

"Did you hear that?" King Caspian asked, frowning.

"That sounds very much like Lucy," King Peter looked alarmed.

"Let's go outside and have a look," King Edmund suggested, as the four of them sprinted to the courtyard. Quickly, Edmund grabbed Duke Chester while Caspian grabbed Marquess Xavier, even though the two hotheaded boys were still trying to attack each other. Both of them looked a mess, with their bloodied faces and limbs. Their clothes were wet and dirtied and their hair was a mess.

"Stop with this madness," Peter commanded sternly.

"Chester, _calm down_ ," Edmund said calmly. "Gilda didn't make you a Duke so you can beat up other people. You're at my Court. Behave yourself."

"What in the name of Aslan is going on here?! Somebody better give me an explanation," Caspian huffed. "And pray make it plausible."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesties. I was merely defending myself as His Lordship had assailed me. For no apparent reason," Chester snarled.

"Oh, cut the bullshit," Xavier snapped. "I had a very good reason for doing that."

"So you're admitting that you did attack him first," Edmund stated.

"Of course I attacked him first. He was touching Lucy inappropriately," Xavier said defensively.

Both Pevensie boys glowered at Chester. "Is that true?" Peter questioned fiercely. "You were touching my sister inappropriately?"

"And undressing her," Xavier added rancorously.

"And undressing her?!" Peter raised his voice.

"That's not true!" Chester said hotly.

"It _is_ true! Both my father and I saw it!" Xavier argued.

"That's not what you saw, alright?" Queen Lucy chimed in. "What you saw was Chester redoing the ties of my laces, not undoing them," she said, and went on to explain the minor accident just now, and why they were even outdoors in the first place. "So as you can see, if it weren't for Chester, I would most likely have got hurt. He's innocent."

"Oh, I see," Xavier replied acidly. "Well I still had very good reason to believe that he was trying to take advantage of you, until you explained the truth to me."

"You never think; that's the damn problem," Chester growled loudly.

"Chester, quit it. You're not helping," Edmund warned.

"Well, that was fun. It's fucking cold out here; can we get back indoors now?" Lucy folded her arms and huffed angrily.

As nobody would want to further incur the Valiant Queen's wrath, Edmund had promptly led Chester away already, while Peter pulled Lucy aside to try to pacify her. Caspian had decided to bring Duke Reginald back to the ballroom. Well, technically, it wasn't really his decision. Reginald had chosen him and was requesting a piggy back ride. Caspian didn't know how he ought to react, but as soon as he found Duchess Amelia who knew how to handle things from here, he sighed in relief.

* * *

~Gilda's POV~

"HE DID _WHAT_?!" I glared at Edmund. Well, technically I was glaring at everybody in the room, including Chester and Louisa as well as the nurses. But glowering at Edmund in particular as he was recapping to me why my best friend was all bloody. It was all because of Xavier Ridgeway, Lucy's courter.

"He started a fight with Chester," he gulped, and explained what had just happened outside.

"I leave you alone for not more than 10 minutes, and already so much shit has happened. What gave him the fucking right to beat you up like that?! Who the fuck does he think he is?!" I barked at Bates, who was rolling up his sleeves for the nurse to treat his injuries.

"Alright, Gilda, calm down, please, don't get angry, it's not good for our baby," Edmund cooed and tried to get me to sit down, but I swatted his hand away lividly.

"Well, guess what, Edmund! I can't fucking calm down because I'm so fucking angry, even our _baby_ is angry that his or her aunt is courting this piece of trash!" I howled at the two men in front of me, while the frightened nurse scurried away as soon as she had done her job. They desperately tried to talk me down, but to no avail because I was so angry I felt as if this mansion was going to crumble because of my wrath. It became more and more frequent for me to feel this way, ever since I entered the third trimester of my gestation. I didn't like feeling this way but I'd usually have my outbursts and scare everybody off before I could realize that I might have been overreacting. It was only when Louisa had handed me a drink that I was able to cool down and subsequently return to the dance floor with my husband.

* * *

~Tyrone's POV~

As everybody had left, I had a word with Xavier outside. He was too furious to be cold.

"If you're about to lecture me, you can save it," he said gloomily.

"Well that's not what I'm about to do. Never let them know that I said this, but I don't think you're at fault, at all," I admitted.

"Oh?" He looked surprised. "And why would you think that?"

"Because if I saw somebody attempting to undress Susan, especially when he knows that she's my wife, I doubt I would have acted differently than you did. I would have made that pervert suffer, so punches and kicks aren't out of the question," I explained.

"You're serious?"

"I am," I replied in confirmation. "Moreover, that was what both you and your lord father saw. It's not like you were making that up out of nowhere. From afar, tying or untying the laces of a corset doesn't make that much of a difference. Honestly, why would a man be randomly tying up the laces of a woman's corset? I can't think of any circumstances where that would happen without involving anything sexual. I mean, sure, it was an accident and I believe Lucy; she had no reason to lie. But I also believe that for _you_ to lose your shit and beat somebody up like that, you must have had your own reasons and they sound legitimate to me. Besides, you didn't even know that Lucy had an accident. So I don't see why your actions shouldn't or couldn't be justified."

He nodded, still indignant, but less so now that he knew that I was on his side and that I understood why he did what he did. "That guy seriously needs to stay the fuck away from Lucy. He always takes the moral high ground and pretends to be this perfect gentleman with impeccable manners in front of Lucy. But he's a piece of shit, in all honesty. I know what his intentions are and I don't like it. I don't like it at all, even though Lucy refuses to believe that he is romantically interested in her. But to everybody else, it's obvious, you know? I mean, surely _you've_ noticed it. Even King Caspian and Marchioness Katrina have noticed it too. How Lucy can just not see it, I have no idea."

"I know. I get it. I don't appreciate that Lucy asked him to view the stars with her either. The…Aries constellation, or whatever. It should have been you, really. I wouldn't have minded it so much if it were her family members, either, to tell you the truth. But _him_ ," I said distastefully and shook my head. "Doesn't he have a courter?"

"He does."

"Yes I think he does too. It's one of the Woodville sisters from Bella Vista, right? I don't know which one, but he sure isn't single. And that makes things even worse. Lucy knows you don't like him, doesn't she? I don't know why she'd even want to spend time with him. Maybe Susan and I will talk to her about it, alright?" I patted him on the shoulder but he grimaced. I withdrew my hand immediately, realizing that he must have injured his shoulder just now when he got into the fight. "We're going to apply some liniment on that, and bandage your other wounds. Come on; to the clinic we go."

* * *

 **A/n: Wishing you all a fruitful 2018!**


	109. Team Lucy

**A/n: Thank you EC, Anon, Guest, Emma, Bella, CairParavel, LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, , Riley 38, QueeLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, Connors, CorinQueen, Eleni Archibald, Narniafan, Emily, InesS, Sue, Tinee Dancer, and all the other guests. :D**

* * *

 **(Newport Manor, Narnia)**

~Chester's POV~

"What was really in that goblet?" I asked my courter.

"Chamomile tea with honey," Louisa answered, sitting down next to me. "So," she began. "The stars. That Aries constellation. Must have been beautiful, huh?"

"Mm hmm," I replied vaguely, secretly hoping she would not ask me questions about Lucy, or if anything was going on between me and the Valiant Queen. But it was as if my mouth had a mind of its own and the words had slipped out of it before I knew it. "So, what? You're not pissed off that I shared the view with her but not with you?"

She chuckled. "No. I have no reason to be. You've had enough people be pissed off at you already. I'm not going to add myself to the list. Besides, Queen Lucy was the one who invited you, and I know that we don't exactly turn Queens down, right?"

"Right," I laughed nervously, my eyes darting around.

"Do you still feel like going back to the party? Or would you rather have some rest?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't really feel like rejoining the party. I might bump into somebody and I don't want that. But I would fancy a drink," I replied, holding her hand.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Lucy's POV~

After Su's 18th birthday party, we went back to Court. For the entire morning, I could not get the accident last night out of my head. It was not so much about slipping; it was the fight that Xavier had started that had me so irked. Chester was a Duke now and Xavier should have at least showed some respect and manners to his superiors.

This state of vexation didn't fade even though I tried to occupy myself with something else. I attempted to busy myself with work in the office, but it was so frustrating to read another proposal, so I left my office before I could tear the documents to shreds. I then made another attempt by drawing a portrait of Greta and Marta but it was poorly done because of my mood, even though they were excellently cooperative models already. In the end, I decided to pester Ed about it because he was the only family member available for me to pester at the moment, since Susan & Tyrone were holding public court while both Peter and Caspian had weddings to be preparing for, whereas Gilda needed to take a nap. Luckily, I found Ed in his office, so I could tell him why I was in such a terrible mood. When we were little, I could remember, he'd always be the one who put me in a dreadful mood, but now, as we matured, he could be the one to put me out of it.

"I see," he nodded and stretched his arms and legs after listening intently to my rant that now I was done with. "Well, I think I know what to do and how I can help you. Come with me."

We left his office but as we walked, I asked, "where are we going?"

We had arrived at our destination before he could answer me verbally. "Here we are," he announced anyway.

"At the armory?" I frowned. "Why?"

He led me inside anyway and conjured a sword rather expertly. I knew he was used to it and had been practicing regularly. "Fancy a sword fighting practice session, Lu?" He asked.

I grinned and picked out a broadsword, the type of blade that I was most handy with. "Of course! I'm ready."

"Good," he beamed and brought me to a training room. As it was cold outside we remained indoors.

"You want me to cut somebody into pieces with this broadsword?" I joked.

"You sure look as if you could do that. I won't stop you. But I think that if you want to get your negativity out, like channel it somewhere and expel it for good, spar with me. It works for me every time and all those negative sentiments bottled up inside, they just get dispelled, like, dissipated, before you know it. Besides," he opened a cabinet. "There's some good wine here. The entire Crown Royal collection is stored here. Let's open it and take a sip," he winked.

"That sounds so tempting," I smirked. "I think I should spar with you more often."

"Then why wait? Let's start now," he said impishly and got into his standard stance. "I can go easy on you for a few rounds, since you don't practice as regularly as I do."

"Ugh, no, thank you. I don't need that. I can beat you if I put my mind to it," I challenged, getting into my stance too.

He laughed. "Oh, really? I would like to see that."

I smiled puckishly. "Then you're on."

For the next hour or so, we spent practicing and training and drinking. We were sweating heavily after that, but I had to admit that he was right. It did help and I felt much better now, albeit exhausted.

"Did you call for a time-out because you're already spent or because you can't handle another round of losing to me?" I raised my eyebrows sassily as we sat down and drank wine.

"Both," he shrugged with a smile, putting his basket-hilted claymore away. "I see that you're the better fighter when you're angry, little sister. Completely reckless."

"Aha, I guess so," I giggled. "I don't want to hurt Xavier anymore now. Or at least I'm too tired to, for now."

He chuckled. Looking at his boots, he said, "Lucy, look, don't get me wrong, but...I think you may be a little too harsh on Xavier for what happened last night."

I put my goblet down and sighed. "Edmund, do you really think he did the right thing by starting a fight with Chester? I mean, I'm actually surprised that you'd take Xavier's side. I really thought that you'd be backing Chester and rebuking Xavier instead."

"Why?"

"Simply because you and Chester are...well, best friends in law," I shrugged.

"I'm not saying that Xavier did the right thing because I think that fight really could have been avoided, but I think that Xavier does have a reason to be jealous. After all, Chester has been getting closer to you and we can't deny that. I'm not at all suggesting that you shouldn't spend time with Chester or be friends with other men, but I know Chester, and I noticed that he...he has feelings for you. I don't know for sure if it's romantic but you're certainly not 'just a friend' to him."

"I really doubt that, because he has a courter, and so do I. Chester's just being polite and a good friend to me," I said, though that sounded rather unconvincing.

"I think you know what I'm saying, Lu. I also think that you'd know when a guy is romantically interested in you," he added.

"I do. That's why if Chester really is pursuing me, I would know, and I can handle it. Right now, I am in a relationship with Xavier and I am happy with him, at least most of the time. I'm not about to ditch him for Chester or for any other suitor of mine," I explained.

"I suppose that's good, but...you know, Lu, I'm going to tell you this not as a piece of advice but just as a suggestion. Take a step back from Chester, and see if he takes a step forward. That way you can find out what his intentions are and possibly how he feels about you. I know that both you and he have courters, but hey, don't forget that Gilda and Caspian were betrothed to each other when she fell in love with me, and same goes for Caspian with Katrina. It's always better to figure out what the truth is than to keep giving yourself excuses," he said somewhat didactically. "But just to be clear, I'm not taking sides. I'm not necessarily 'team Xavier' or 'team Chester' in this. I'm neutral. Or at least I try to be. Because I'm just 'team Lucy', honestly. I wouldn't choose to be on anybody's team over my own sister's. Whoever you choose to be with, I completely trust your judgement — probably more than I trust my own, at times. I just don't want any more conflicts or disputes to arise, because when they do, then somebody's bound to take sides, and it's not going to end prettily. Both Xavier and Chester are my subjects; I'd hate it if they were to clash again."

I nodded. He had a point. "Alright. I understand. I'll sort it out. Thank you for your trust and support."

"Anytime. Just don't…attempt to hug me right now because I'm sweaty and you're sweaty and…yuck!" He exclaimed. It was too late for him to complain because I had already leapt into him and embraced him. Ah, the perks of having a brother like Ed.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

A week had passed and Queen Lucy was no longer mad at Marquess Xavier. She had not had seen or spoken with Duke Chester throughout this week, though. Today was the day before Christmas, and so a big feast was held, inviting all courtiers. One of the kitchen staff members had just read out the menu to the heads of state and got their approval, causing King Edmund to lick his lips in anticipation.

"Did you hear what we were going to have for dessert?" He asked his family members. "The chocolate amaretto fudge torte is what I live for."

Queen Gilda giggled. "You know, darling, I'm the one carrying our child and I have to eat for two, but I still don't eat anywhere as much as you do. Your appetite just amazes me."

"Eh, it's not my fault that the poured buttercream icing is so enticing. It looks and smells and tastes so alluring. It's just irresistible. And did I mention the orange fillings? That's not to be missed, either," he replied zealously.

Gilda frowned. "That just sounds gross to me. Sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about that! You can always give me your portion if you're opting out," Edmund said a little too eagerly. "But who says that our baby is opting out, hmm?" He placed a hand tenderly on his wife's large belly, and that was when he sensed a kick. "Ah, someone's hungry, aren't ya, you tiny little human, eh? Well, don't you worry either, tiny human! Because your mommy's gonna feed you soon, alright?"

Gilda laughed. "You're the best father that our tiny human could ever ask for. But you're a glutton at the end of the day, and nothing changes that."

"Whoops, guilty as charged," Edmund shrugged, chuckling.

"Oh, Ed," said Queen Susan, chortling as she approached her brother.

"Su? What did I do this time?" Edmund inquired.

"It's not what you did. More like how you speak, actually," King Peter piped up, grinning.

"How I speak? I speak like I always have. I hope you don't have a problem with baby talk because I feel like it's a really natural thing for a parent," Edmund replied casually.

"Actually no you don't, brother," King Tyrone guffawed. "You've got an Archenlander accent now and it's stronger than ever."

"Do I? I've never really noticed it," Edmund beamed.

"Hey," said King Caspian, who just joined his colleagues. "Has anyone seen Lucy?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Peter enquired.

"Nothing, really. It's just that the meal can't start unless she's here, and our guests have been waiting for quite some time now," Caspian reported.

"Oh? But we can't leave the table now in search for her," Susan pointed out.

"We'll send a few servants," Tyrone suggested.

Gilda acted quicker, beckoning Duke Chester over, instructing him to look for the missing Queen. "And please be quick, Bates. I don't want this guy right here to complain," she joked.

"Exactly. It's not a good idea to keep your future prince or princess waiting," Edmund added jokingly.

"I had meant you, actually," Gilda replied singsong.

"Huh? Me? I was sure you had meant our baby." Edmund feigned innocence. "Well, either way, off you go, Chester. Go and find my sister so we can dig in and fill our stomachs. Make haste!"

* * *

 **A/n: Where is Lucy? :P**


	110. Yearning

**A/n: Thank you EC, Emily, Narniafan, CorinQueen, InesS, Sue, Anon, Guest, CairParavel, Bella, Emma, LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, Connors, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, Eleni Archibald, Forget-Me-Nott, and all the other guests for 1900 reviews. Let's find out what Lucy is up to. :DDDD**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Chronicler's POV~

In fact, not long ago, Queen Lucy and Marquess Xavier had decided to escape the party and head to somewhere more private, namely her office. Part of her wanted to temporarily avoid socializing with the courtiers, but for the most part she had wanted to return a book about the establishment of the Telmarine Dynasty that he had lent her. It was titled 'Superintendent' and it was written by Xavier's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather, the 1st Duke of Millville who served as a superintendent in the armed forces loyal to Caspian the Conqueror. It had intrigued her and she wanted to enrich her knowledge in Telmarine history; she reckoned it more meaningful to have a chat with Xavier, in private, about the Telmarine Dynasty, rather than make small talk with the guests at the ball, or receive flattering but insincere compliments that more and more noblemen were starting to send her way, ever since she had turned 15 and now that everybody could see that she was a woman grown.

"I've just finished reading this yesterday, and I have a question about the battle at Valparaiso Field, actually," she said seriously. "On this page, your forefather wrote that he led a cavalry to surround and take down the Clan McCoy, but then they were ambushed by mercenaries hired by the head of the clan. So if that was the case, why did they still choose to d— Xavier?" She stopped and shut the book once she noticed that he was not really listening to her, or at least if he was doing so it was only half-heartedly, causing him to snap to attention.

"Yeah?" Xavier looked at his courter dazedly. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"You just can't seem to quite focus this evening, can you?" She asked softly instead of scolding him.

"I…yes, I'm sorry. It's just that...I can't take my eyes off of you; you…you look...breathtaking tonight," he said truthfully, and she believed him. As a matter of fact she was wearing a navy blue gown with lace inserts on her sleeves. She herself had really, really liked this dress too.

Lucy decided that Xavier was obviously in no mood for a discussion that could wait till a later time. Putting the book aside, she pulled him closer to herself by the collar of his jacket, as she pressed her body against his. "Xavier," she whispered in a tone that sounded more titillating than usual. "Do you desire me?"

He nodded slightly, still distracted by the close contact their bodies were sharing.

"That's good," she replied beguilingly. "Because I desire you too. And I want to feel your kiss on many parts of my body, but I think my lips would be a good place to start, wouldn't you agree?"

"I can't agree more," he said playfully, before their lips touched without any hesitation. She was turning him on, and she had never showed him this side of her before, but he wanted to explore, and it seemed she did too, since her tongue was tagging at his lower lip. There were a large dance floor right outside in the ballroom, but they did not have any use for it right now, since their tongues were already engaged in a sensuous tango. They had no care in the world in this moment. All that mattered was the fervent kiss they were sharing, for this was what they had been craving and yearning for. Passion. They only paused briefly so that he could sit her down on her desk, but they never took their eyes off of each other the whole time, for their sensual gazes had formed a flame much brighter than what was keeping them warm in the fireplace. Spreading her legs, she pulled him in so that he could stand between her thighs, enabling her to happily wrap her legs around his waist.

"Lucy, I —" he began, but was stopped when she placed a finger on his lips.

"Hush. I have spent _so long_ waiting for a moment like this, for more than thirteen centuries. I know patience is a virtue but..." She felt ready to lose her virtue. "I just want to feel your hands on me, Xavier. So please," she said persuasively, adopting a tone that only grew more and more seductive. There was a temptress in her that had been buried for too long, and now it was coming back to life. "Any subject can make me feel like a proper Queen, but it takes _you_ to make me feel like a proper woman."

Without another word, she cupped his cheeks and they locked lips again. He had stopped thinking as all his senses were focused on what she was doing to him: kissing his neck, right where his neck met his ear. She sucked on it with a little bit of force, and then blew air on it softly. He shut his eyes in delight and grunted, savoring this feeling.

Then he decided to return the favor. But while he was doing that, she was pulling her skirt up, exposing her legs to him. Willingly and eagerly, he ran his hands steadily up her smooth legs, slowing down a little bit when he reached her knees. She had missed this intimate, physical contact; the last time she felt that was too long ago. She wanted him to express his love for her, to her, in a physical way. By now, she was nibbling on his earlobe gently, and she could feel his hot breath on her skin, while his hands were touching her thighs, causing her to let out a light moan in his ear. Her whole body tingled in pleasure as he continued to kiss her neck more and more intimately.

Still, why be proper when they could be improper? She wanted to break the rules and play this game according to how her heart and her body wanted to. After a trail of kisses and nips that he left on her neck, she brought his lips back onto hers. Without breaking their intimate kisses that grew more and more passionate, she had tugged at his leather jacket once more, seeking to take it off. As it was getting hotter and hotter in here, he cooperated by removing his leather jacket deftly, flinging it across the room. She was about to tantalizingly reach for his belt buckle, as his hands were quite a titillating distance up her skirts already, but they were too busy luxuriating in the fervent lip-lock to notice the knocks on the door. The interruption was only loud enough separate them when someone literally barged into the office, causing the lovers to turn their heads in the direction of the door. Flustered, Lucy gasped and pulled her skirt down frantically while Xavier rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath.

"We're a little busy here," said Xavier sardonically to the enterer, Duke Chester. "You might as well have not knocked, since you were about to barge in anyway."

"I'm…sorry. I was sent here by Their Majesties because everybody is waiting for Queen Lucy to be at the high table so that dinner can commence," Chester reported dispassionately. "But I guess I should go. I apologize for the intrusion. I think you like it better without the audience," he added somewhat coldly, and turned on his heel.

Lucy flushed madly and tried to cover her red cheeks with her messy hair, biting her lips in embarrassment and awkwardness. As Xavier took a step back to put his jacket back on, she hopped off her desk and fixed her hair. "Best timing ever, huh?" She said to her courter helplessly.

"Damn right," he answered disgruntledly. "I think I'll take that question about the battle at Valparaiso Field now."

* * *

~Gilda's POV~

After dinner, dancing resumed. Edmund opted for a dance while I sat down next to Bates, who had looked grumpily throughout the meal.

"You have been silent throughout dinner," I piped up.

"There was nothing to say," he replied grouchily.

"You were fine before I sent you looking for Lucy. So something has happened, and I very much want to know what," I stated.

Not to my surprise, he relented and told me what he had witnessed when he found Lucy in her office. Afterward, without blinking, I asked, "are you falling for Lucy?"

He was so not expecting that question. So I explained. "I just…I've noticed that you have been growing closer to her recently, and I think you know better than to lie to _me_ , your best friend of 17 years, about being 'just friends' with Lucy," I pointed out. "When I was betrothed to Caspian, I used to sit in the background and observe the looks that he would give Katrina. Just the way he looks at her…it was…so full of…yearning, and fascination, and thirst, and desire. I see the same look in your eyes when you're around Lucy. I catch you staring when she doesn't notice it."

"I don't know. I guess so. But after what I saw just now, I can see that she and her courter are really into each other," he shrugged gloomily. "And let us not forget that I am still courting Louisa," he added somewhat guiltily.

I sighed and felt really bad for my best friend. "Do you still love Louisa?"

"'Still'? To be honest, I don't think that she and I ever…loved each other. I mean, we liked each other, a lot, and we had romantic feelings for each other, but I wouldn't call it love," he admitted.

"Wow, I really thought that you and Louisa are really in love. After all, I _have_ caught her exiting bedroom furtively in the morning, adjusting her clothes and trying to make her hair look less messy. It really doesn't take a genius to figure out what you and she could possibly have done," I giggled.

He chuckled at me. "You should stop spying on people like that. It might be amusing to you, but it does get a _little_ bit creepy for us, you know," he joked.

"Oh, well, since I have this big belly, and Edmund is insisting on taking over all the work right now so I can take more rest, I haven't got much to do, honestly. So spying on people has quickly become my newest hobby. I have to find some entertainment, right?" I laughed. "But, jokes aside, about your relationship with Louisa…I don't want her to get hurt. She really is a nice girl, very mature and responsible, so even if you haven't got 'love' for her at least you ought to have some respect for her. If you think you are falling for Lucy, and it's for real, then you ought to be honest with Louisa, find an…appropriate way to end things with her and pursue Lucy. Don't try to be a two-timer. I once thought I could be betrothed to one King while courting another in secret. And look at the mess I got myself into."

"You think I should just…go for it and pursue Lucy? Because you make it sound so easy," he frowned.

"Well, yes. I like Louisa. I'm not going to like her more or like her less because she's courting or not courting my best friend. But between you and Marquess Xavier, of course I would prefer to have you as the courter of my sister in law," I explained.

"Really? But I thought you approved of Lucy's relationship with him."

"That was before he beat you up. After that, I don't think he is the right one for Lucy anymore, and sooner or later Lucy is going to see that. If you want to make it sooner rather than later, then you will have to present yourself as the better candidate, which means you would have to make your feelings and intentions known to her. Which takes a lot of guts, I know, but once you are surer of how you feel toward her, you will be able to do it," I advised.

He smiled heartily and nodded. "Thanks, Colson."


	111. The Worst Of Both Worlds

**A/n: Thank you QueenElenaofnarnia, PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, EC, Emily, Narniafan, Anon, Guest, Forget-Me-Nott, Eleni Archibald, CairParavel, Emma, Bella, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, GoldenAgeNarnia, Connors, CorinQueen, InesS, Sue, optymalna, guest, BlueSky, and all the other guests. :)))))**

* * *

 **(Telmarine Castle, Narnia)**

~Lucy's POV~

Finally, it was Christmas Day. I'd waited a whole year for this! My agenda in the morning involved a tour around the towns that were affected the most by the heavy snow and the very cold winter. It was Katrina's idea since she was going to donate her clothes the people who were in need, and the rest of us had decided to join her. I really looked forward to working alongside Kat as rulers of Narnia.

For lunch, however, all of us had other plans. I knew that Peter and Caspian were going to join Ines and Katrina in the village with their uncle and aunt who ran the florist store, while Susan and Tyrone were going back to Newport to have a meal with his parents, whereas Edmund and Gilda were going to have lunch with the King and Queen of Archenland. I, however, kept my plans secret. I was actually going to have lunch with Chester today. I didn't expect to be available today, at first, but then Duchess Amelia had been turning guests down because Duke Reginald's had fallen ill, therefore calling off the Christmas lunch I was supposed to have with the Ridgeway family, even though their family dinner with the Sutton family was not canceled, as far as I knew. I didn't mind the sudden change of plans, as I could easily find somebody else to have a meal with. As Lady Louisa was in Kinross with her own family members, Chester was all alone and so I asked him out, and he agreed.

I had brought Chester to a renowned restaurant in the Telmarine Castle, called Warrick's. As we sat down and ordered our food, there was an awkward silence, until he spoke first.

"So," he said. "I'm sure you've invited me to lunch for a reason, not just so we can stay silent for the entire meal, right?"

I grinned a bit nervously and in slight embarrassment. "I'm just apologetic."

"Hmm? Why is that?"

"Because when you were looking for me yesterday evening you had walked in on something...and I believe that you did knock but both Xavier and I were too carried away by the moment so in the end you were made out to be the bad guy for the interruption."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. You were with your lord courter, so...it's not surprising," he shrugged.

"I don't really know why, but I just feel the need to tell you that nothing happened, actually. Nothing _serious_ , if you get what I mean," I blurted.

"It's fine. You don't owe me any explanations and I didn't jump to conclusions. Even if anything did happen, it's none of my business and I shouldn't meddle with your affairs," he replied.

"I just mean that...you seemed a bit...dejected after walking in on me and Xavier," I continued, naturally grabbing his hand. "I just don't want you to feel bad, that's all."

"It's alright, Lucy. I assure you. It doesn't change the way I feel about you," he replied eloquently.

"Oh?" My eyes widened slightly. "The way you feel about me? Which is how?"

He was about to answer, but then the waiter had arrived with our food and I let go of his hand right away. We had a pretty nice lunch. The food really was superb and it was indeed the best restaurant in the Telmarine Castle. After our meal, we took a walk around what used to be the Narnian Court.

"I have to say, this place isn't as beautiful as Cair Paravel, but it's still a pretty amazing place with great historical value. Colson has told me all that she knows about the Telmarine Castle and the Kings that have resided in it, but obviously I've never had the chance to visit this place before," said Chester.

"Well then, how about I show you around?" I beamed, and he accepted my offer. And so I gave him a tour of the place and the important rooms, and the last stop we made was my old bedroom in the Telmarine Castle.

Leading him to the balcony, I said, "as you can see, the view from here is pretty great, but I like the one in Cair Paravel better. I think that at the end of the day, Cair Paravel is my home, and nothing changes it."

"I don't know what your view is like from your chambers in Cair Paravel, but I've heard a few things about your home, from your brother. He's told me quite some stories about your Golden Age. I imagine it was a wonderful time, and Narnia was at the height of its power and prosperity. I believe that now that you and your siblings are back to rule this nation again, it will prosper once more like it did, and we will have a second Golden Age," he said proudly.

"I would really want to make that happen. And I think we can, especially now that we have Caspian by our side. He is so important, and Tyrone and Gilda – or Colson, as you prefer – are really valuable additions to the ruling houses. They complement our team of regnant rulers well. I really look forward to working alongside Madam Ines and Marchioness Katrina too," I said delightedly.

"These royal consorts you've mentioned really do seem like they could restore Narnia to greatness even though it's been battered by numerous battles and invasions. It feels a bit surreal to me, to see that Narnia will have 10 rulers in total, sooner or later. 5 regnant rulers and 5 royal consorts. Really, I've never ever thought that a country can have so many heads of state. But then I guess I shouldn't be so awed by this phenomenon. Since my home country has 4 heads of state too. I suppose breaking some rules isn't that bad, after all."

"It's not bad at all, in fact. Because when I have more co-rulers, my workload is shared and I won't have that much work on my hands to finish," I said jokingly. "Anyway, if you'd like to know more about my reign 1300 years ago, there's a book I would be proud to lend you. It's at Court."

"Sure. I would love to know more about the renowned Kings and Queens of Old, but I really want to get to know the Valiant Queen better, in particular," he replied. Originally he was leaning on the balustrade laxly, but now he was standing straight and facing me, impelling me to lock gazes with him. Why was he standing so close to me? Did he really need to do that? His scent, his cologne, deepened with smoky accords of sandalwood – I couldn't resist but take a whiff of it, but I also held my breath once I realized that our faces were only inches apart. Even closer now was the distance between our lips. I swore they were just about to touch, but I gasped sharply and sprang apart from him, causing him to freeze while I exhaled with my eyes widened.

"I…I can't do this," I stammered, shaking my head. Startled, I raised my hand, allowing my finger to tenderly touch my lower lip as if wanting to check whether or not the kiss had happened or not.

"Lucy…?" He asked tentatively. He looked as if he had wanted to say something to me, probably making an explanation, but on second thought he bit his tongue. Biting his lip too, his eyes darted around. Aware of what could have happened had I not reacted so abruptly, he mentally searched for a way to diffuse the awkwardness.

"We should go," I said pointedly, though sounding a little forced and even reluctant, in spite of the sharpness in my tone. That was probably because I didn't quite know what to do and I was conflicted at heart too.

I didn't even wait for him to nod in response. Albeit somewhat daunted, I knew I had to march briskly out of the room, before I could change my mind.

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

The next day, after lunch, a messenger was sent to inform me that Xavier had wanted an audience with me. He was waiting at the bottom of the staircase to our royals' tower. I had decided to meet up with him.

In spite of what had happened yesterday with Chester, I was in a considerably good mood today. Therefore when I saw Xavier I greeted him with a broad smile on my face. I approached him and was about to go in for the kiss, when he stepped back deftly, which caused me to frown in suspicion.

"What's wrong?" I inquired, with a demanding tone that I hadn't even detected until I had finished my sentence. "What is it? Why did you do that?"

"A lot of things are wrong, Lucy," he replied with an unkind tone. "Where were you yesterday? During lunchtime, specifically."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Excuse me. I'm not obligated to tell you where I went or what I did."

"Oh, sure. You were with that guy, weren't you? Having lunch in the Telmarine Castle, holding hands too," he accused, the tinge of fury on his face almost daunting me a little, although I concealed it well.

"How could you possibly have known?!" I questioned. "Were you following us?"

"No," he snorted. "I didn't have to. Warrick's, yes? The place where countless of couples had their first dates and proposals. You want to know how I knew about your date with him, hmm? I'll tell you how. Yesterday evening my family was having Christmas dinner with the Suttons, and Duchess Madeleine was invited too. Earlier yesterday, Her Grace just so happened to be on a lunch date with her courter, Mitchell. So it was _they_ who caught you. They saw everything. They, too, found it unusual, and it became our conversational topic at dinner last night. I bet you had a nice time."

"Yes, I did have a nice time with him. But…so what? Yes, I had lunch with Chester. I'm not going to deny that. But then there is all that there is to it," I stated plainly.

"Well then why did you take him out on a date? Without my knowledge," he challenged.

I narrowed my eyes at him and pursed my lips in displeasure. "First of all, you are my courter, not my owner. I'd like you to keep that in mind. I don't need your permission to go anywhere. I'm going to go wherever I want and meet up with whoever I want, with or without your knowledge, whether you like it or not. It would probably make things easier for you to handle if you accept that," I said with a clipped accent. "I don't even do that with my brothers, asking them if I could go out or meeting up with other people. So what makes you think I need to consult with you first? Oh, and, by the way, I went to lunch with Chester because I wanted to apologize to him about the way you acted on my sister's birthday."

"The way _I_ acted?! How about the way _he_ acted?! No apologies, at all. He was touching you; he had his hands on you! He was trying to make a move on you and possibly try his luck!" He retorted.

"Try his luck with _what_?!" I scowled, not even bothering to correct him once more by pointing out the fact that Chester was not 'touching' me. If Xavier here refused to believe the truth, then there was nothing I could do, and nothing I would do.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe getting into bed with you?!" He almost barked at me, losing his temper. But I had lost mine quicker, as I had raised my right hand to connect my palm with his left cheek. He nearly lost this balance, and I almost gasped at the realization of exactly how hard I had slapped him out of irritation due to his possessiveness and controlling personality.

"Why did you take him to the Telmarine Castle?" He remained on his feet and enquired relentlessly, his tone doing nothing to help pacify me.

"You don't need to know why," I snarled at him.

"No, but I want to," he countered quickly.

"Because he's never been there before and I thought I could show him around because it's not convenient for a woman who's more than 7 months pregnant, or for her concerned and caring husband, to do that! Is that an explanation good enough for you, or does it still sound improbable?!" It was taking everything in me to contain myself and prevent myself from screeching at him, honestly. "He wants to know more about Telmarine history and also my reign in the Golden Age, so I gave him a tour of Cair Paravel as well as of the Telmarine Castle! I really don't see what's wrong with that, Xavier! He wasn't trying to get in bed with me; he just wants to be more knowledgeable about the history of Narnia, like you did! And like I did with you, I lent _The Pevensie Dynasty_ to him. There is nothing immoral or unacceptable about it."

"What?!" He spat. "You lent our book to him?!"

" _Our_ book?!" I almost gawked at him. "Wrong! _My_ book," I snapped. "The book belongs to me and my siblings, and I think I can lend it to whomever I want," I growled, shaking my head at him. "I don't like this side of you, Xavier. I've already explained it to you before. I was the first to say 'I love you'. I thought I had quite sufficiently shown you my love for you just the other day in my office. Or have you quite forgotten?!"

He sighed in defeat. "I just can't stand the idea of seeing you and _him_ together."

"Why?! He's my friend!" I argued, although I had a nagging feeling at the back of my mind. _You don't find yourself almost kissing your friend_ , I thought to myself. "I have the right to make friends and to spend time with them!"

"Yes, you do, but just because you see him as a friend doesn't mean that _he_ sees you as a friend too, you know?!" He replied impassionedly, and there was an almost pleading look in his eyes. His words made me rethink my relationship with Chester. Just yesterday he had told me that the way he felt about me had not changed, but I didn't get the chance to query after _how_ exactly he felt about me. "I know it when other men fancy you," he added solemnly.

I sighed too. "Look," I spoke. My tone was calm but that didn't mean I wasn't mad at him. "Whether or not he fancies me, that's out of our control. I could keep seeing him and it would fuel his interest in me, or I could stop keeping in touch with him but it also might make him more eager to see me. Either way, you won't like it. But as I've said already, I'm with you. I chose to be with you because I love you, even though I don't like that you can really piss me off at times if you keep this kind of behavior up, you know, being extremely jealous and bossy as if you own me. You don't, Xavier. No one does. If you don't improve, it might really actually tempt me to think about my other options, and it's entirely possible that I would prefer to be with other people, including Chester. So don't push me into the arms of another, alright?" I huffed. "I'm no longer in the mood of talking to you. So now, you'll have to get out of my way and excuse me, because I've got a public court session to hold, unless you think all the petitioners and commoners lining up outside the Throne Room fancy me too."

Blocking the thoughts of Xavier and Chester from work, I attended to my queenly duties. Between boys and business, I decided which one was more important.


	112. The Calm After The Storm

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, Bella, Emma, Anon, BlueSky, CairParavel, Narniafan, Emily, Guest, Eleni Archibald, CorinQueen, InesS, Sue, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, Connors, Riley 38, Candy, Lillian, and all the other guests. :DDD**

* * *

 **(Village of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Xavier's POV~

A couple of days had passed since Lucy and I had a row. I had been trying to talk to her, but every attempt that I had made was deflected by an excuse, like an overrun council meeting quickly followed by impatient peasants queuing up for public court. But come on, I had already been told by Tyrone that it was highly unlikely that a ruler of Narnia had to work both morning and afternoon shifts, so I was not buying it. I could tell that even Lady Greta was a bit fed up with the constant lying. So I was determined to step up my game.

Once I had passed through the gates of Cair Paravel, I crossed the bridge that led to the village, and had no trouble finding a renowned florist store. I entered and found that the florists greeting me were not the owners of the store themselves, but rather, the future Queens of Narnia: Marchioness Katrina and Madam Ines. I greeted them and find out that they were here preparing for their upcoming weddings. I also told the four of them that I had wanted to buy a bouquet for Lucy, and I heard from my sister-in-law Sonya this store is exactly where I should be.

"Interesting. I think Her Majesty is going to have a very…hmm, flowery day today, my Lord," Mr. Farmington remarked.

"What makes you say so?" I inquired.

"Because, my Lord, just a couple of hours ago a young man also came here, wanting to buy a bouquet for Her Majesty too," Mrs. Farmington revealed.

Their two nieces exchanged mysterious glances while my heart sank. "Who, though?" I enquired, naively hopeful.

"Uh, I didn't ask him for his name, my Lord, but um…about 6 feet tall, blond hair, brown eyes, and pretty well dressed too, so he must have been a nobleman. Oh, yes, and he didn't sound as if he's from around here. He looked a little lost, but that's not surprising since he's from Archenland. You can tell from his accent," Mr. Farmington thought hard and described.

"That really does sound like Sir Chester Bates," Madam Ines concluded.

Marchioness Katrina nodded. "Newly dubbed Duke of Odessa too."

"Well, that doesn't matter, my Lord. I'm sure Her Majesty will be made very happy receiving a bouquet from her lord courter anyway," said Mrs. Farmington to me, before excusing herself to join her husband and Madam Ines in the next room for the latter's wedding preparations, leaving Katrina at the counter with me.

I looked around the store, impressed by the variety of species it stocked. Katrina's mind, however, was obviously on something else as she piped up. "I don't mean to be nosy," she spoke. "But I've packed this combination of flowers too many times to not know that this is what we call the apology package. It gives me the impression that you're trying to say sorry to Lucy. Is it because you've done something to displease her?" Her tone was helpful rather than didactic, which was refreshing because my parents had been, for the past few days, trying to lecture me regarding this, and my ears were closed.

"'Displease'? I wish it were merely that. No, I'm afraid she's very angry," I smiled wryly.

"Ah," she replied. "If I had to guess, I'd say it has to do with what we talked about when we last spoke."

"Unfortunately, you are correct. I hate that man with all my guts," I blurted even though I was not sure if it would be wise to let Katrina know about how strongly I felt about him getting in the way of my relationship with Lucy. Sure, Katrina had expressed it to me last time that she was rooting for me, but we were not _that_ close and I was not sure yet how much I could trust her.

"Perhaps Lucy and Duke Chester have only gotten more close?"

"Yes, and I can't believe I let that happen. I've tried to prevent it, but then many people around me are saying that I'm doing it wrong. I have strong reasons for doing that and I'm sure you know what those reasons are, but then why do people make it seem like I'm the bad guy? My parents reckon I'm being childish; well, that's because they keep treating me like a child. I know I'm their youngest, but I won't be a baby forever. I didn't talk to my brothers about it because they always win the girl and they'd never understand jealousy issues. And then Tyrone, he sort of condones my actions. I don't know what to think anymore. My head is exploding."

She looked at me knowingly. "Unfortunately, I know what it feels like when someone comes along and becomes a threat to your relationship. You get the 'just friends' excuse, but you're sure the third party wants to be more than just friends with your partner. It's an absolute pain. I felt more annoyed than jealous when I was in your shoes, but I do understand your dislike — well, I see it's escalated to hatred at this point — for that other person."

I was actually grateful that she at least understood my motives. "So you know how I feel and you see why I'm behaving this way."

"I do, and that's why I feel the need to tell you this. You can consider it advice or just my two crescents, but I'm going to say it anyway," she said resolutely. "I've heard a few things about the...hiccup during Susan's birthday party. That, for example, was not the right thing to do, not if you do want Lucy to actually _stay_ in this relationship with you."

I gawked at her. "But what was I supposed to do? Do you really expect me to just sit there and do nothing while somebody else comes along, attempts to unclothe my courter, and steals her away from me?"

She took a breath. "Xavier, I believe you are viewing your relationship with Lucy in certain ways and terms that are not healthy. For instance, while I agree it's immoral to try to pursue someone knowing that they're already in a committed relationship with another person, but when you talk about it with words like 'steal', it sounds like you consider your partner to be property that you own. I'm not sure how aware of this you are, but that's not something I can condone. She is not something you own. She would never let anybody tell her what to do, not even her elder siblings. Unless you are the Great Lion, don't presume to have the right to control her. It's something she hates and I can imagine it's a great disappointment to her to see her courter doing something so deplorable in her eyes."

"Well I don't want to let her down," I asserted instantly.

"I know that too. But you did make some mistakes, even if you don't want to acknowledge them or think they can be justified. Like, punching someone and resorting to violent means without letting them explain first — that's not good. Don't you think Lucy will be fair and will hear all the sides there are to the story before making a decision and delivering a judgement?"

"Yes, she will, and so will her siblings and co-rulers," I nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, so then wouldn't you agree that her courter, who might actually stand a chance at becoming her future consort, should do the same?" She suggested. "Follow her good example."

I did not say anything, but from my facial expression I was sure she could tell that what she was saying was beginning to make sense to me.

"Even if Lord Odessa were really making advances on Lucy, and you and your lord father felt the need to intervene, I'm sure Lucy hasn't failed to give you a valid and logical explanation about what His Grace was actually trying to do. And I trust Lucy, I believe her. Do you?" She asked.

"I should...I should've," I replied quietly.

"Right. She has no reason to lie, after all. She would not defend him if he really tried to undress her. So if you love her, if you're going to be in a relationship with her and you intend to make it last, you've got to trust her. It hurts when the person you love the most doesn't believe you...Caspian once had doubts in me, and that hurt me deeply. And then for the longest time I refused to believe Ines' motives, and that had damaged our relationship too. I don't want you to go down that path, you know. But if you don't see the errors in your ways then I'm afraid you could be closer to losing Lucy than you'd like to believe."

I gasped. I did NOT want to lose Lucy. I could not imagine NOT being with her. Katrina had been in a similar situation before, and so it was not hard for me to take her warning seriously. "It's not too late to make amends, is it?" I inquired hopefully.

"Not as long as you realize that there is no way Lucy wants to be with someone who is domineering and doesn't trust her. You're jealous and I can sympathize with that; it roots from your love for her and you care deeply about her. But when that manifests into an issue because of your aggression and attitude, it becomes something that not even love can justify. You know that she's a strong and independent spirit even when you first met her. You've got to let her keep doing what she does and be who she is," she advised.

I thought about it and it did not take me long for me to recall that her independence and maturity was some of the things that made me fall for her. I did love her deeply and I did not want to become someone who is not good for her. "But…" my eyebrows furrowed together in concern. "It's just so difficult for me to control myself whenever I think about what could be going on between them. Even if it's true as Lucy claimed that nothing inappropriate had taken place between them out in the snow that night, I was told that they were holding hands the other day. Mitchell wouldn't lie to me. Duchess Madeleine wouldn't lie to me. All of that just makes my blood boil, you know? I just lose it."

"You're right that they wouldn't lie to you. But are you forgetting that most importantly, _Lucy_ wouldn't lie to you either?" She pointed out. "Like I said, trust her. If there is no trust, there is no relationship. And I really suggest you save this relationship before it's too late."

"So are you saying that I need to let Lucy keep interacting with him?" I frowned slightly but was still willing to hear her out.

She nodded. "You've tried to stop them and so far it's only backfired. I know it will be difficult, but relationships are difficult even if love is easy," she added insightfully, and handed the bouquet to me. "Here you go."

"Thanks. How much is it?" I enquired.

"I'll give it to you for free," she shrugged and smiled. "Just think about what I've said, think about how Lucy feels, not just how you feel."

"I will," I said firmly and returned the smile. "I really appreciate it, Katrina. I'm glad you've helped me see some things more clearly. Thank you so much."

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

Eventually, I had located Lucy in her office. She was not particularly happy or unhappy to see me, but at least she did not deny me the audience I had requested. As soon as she gave me the chance to explain myself, I did.

"Lucy...I don't want us to fight anymore. I'd rather we be the couple that can't keep their hands off each other, you know?" I sighed. "It's agonizing that you're avoiding me and I don't want this distance between us. I really just want us to be closer and closer as a couple."

She sighed too. "As much as I don't approve of some things you've done, I did miss you. I just hoped that you would see what's wrong."

"I think now I do," I replied as Katrina's words rang in my mind. "I bought you this." I presented the bouquet to her, instantly making her smile.

"The hyacinths are so colorful," she grinned. "I like them." She shut her eyes and took a whiff of it. Opening her eyes, she smiled at me heartwarmingly.

"Initially I just thought of it as a way to make you happy again, but it would not be very meaningful if I still don't see that I've been rash and disrespectful. I apologize for that and frankly I don't like making you unhappy, in any way. I'm sorry. I hope that you can forgive me. I'll make up for it and work hard to show some improvement in the future — the only future I want to have with you."

"Xavier, I don't want us to fight either. I do forgive you," she said, much to my relief. "Now, we haven't kissed since Christmas Eve. How many kisses do I owe you?"

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

Today was the day before the royal wedding. The couple, the maid of honor, the best man, and all the bridesmaids and groomsmen were gathered in the Great Hall rehearsing the procession order to ensure that everything would go smoothly. Once the rehearsal was finished, King Caspian and Queen Gilda found the time for a chat.

"It's been a long time since we last had a leisurely chat like this," said Caspian.

"Indeed it has. I know we don't get to see each other a lot since I'm always in Archenland," Gilda replied.

"But that's where you're needed the most. So, of course as a ruler myself I understand," Caspian grinned.

"How are you, though?" Gilda inquired.

"Me? I'm great, pretty excited for the wedding tomorrow, and even more excited for my own wedding," Caspian guffawed. "How are you?"

"As good as can be expected for a woman with such a big belly," Gilda shrugged and giggled. "But it's not all bad. In perhaps about six weeks' time I'm going to meet my baby, officially."

"Are you scared of giving birth? Does it frighten you?"

"Well, to a certain extent, I think it can be a bit daunting for every mother. Frankly, it makes me quite tense and anxious but I try not to think about that too much, since, you know, it's not like worrying about it will lessen the pain in any way," she replied casually. "I don't need to add to my own suffering."

He beamed. "I reckon you and Ed will be great parents."

She smiled back at him and they both knew what the other person was thinking even without saying it aloud. "If we had worked out at first we'd probably be married by now and this," she pointed at her large belly. "Could have been our child."

"That's true," he chortled. "But I know just as well as you do that we would never have worked. Not when you have Ed and I have Kat."

"Yes," she nodded. "But, at least we tried, even if it was just for a little while," she added. "You know…I'm sorry for being dishonest with you while we were still betrothed. I mean, I was quite the hypocrite, condemning you for having feelings for Katrina while I got involved with Edmund."

"Oh, that was such a long time ago. I wouldn't hold grudges over that," he replied breezily. "I've kept my own secrets from you as well. But ultimately our secrets keep us," he admitted. "I think it's fine now to let you know that when we were still betrothed, I had asked Katrina to be my mistress. And that was way before you and Ed even crossed the line between friendship and romance."

"And she agreed, I bet," she laughed. "Scandalous, scandalous," she clicked her tongue and shook her head at him jokingly.

"She did. But at that time, nothing…physical had happened between me and Kat," he said with a chuckle.

"And nothing physical had happened between me and Edmund, until I was set to wed Tomas," she confessed.

"Well, I believe that now. It wasn't right of me to accuse you of adultery with Edmund when I had no proof, even though at that time I didn't know what to think because I did see you exiting his bedroom, and the dialogue between you and him was a bit misleading," he pointed out.

"I guess at that time we were both having an emotional affair with other people. But it's fine now, and everything is forgiven, I'm sure, because we both will end up with the people we love, and we can still be friends with each other. And now look how happy we are! I think that this is way better than forcing ourselves into a marriage that neither of us really, truly wanted," she stated.

"Yes, I do like it better as your good friend, and let's be honest: we do make a great team as co-rulers," he smiled. "Just not as a couple."

"I agree. And in 19 days it will be your turn to be officially wedded to the person you love," she grinned.

He nodded, but then he realized something that prevented him from beaming.

"What's wrong?" She enquired.

"I just realized that you've never got the chance to have a big and grand wedding like mine, or like Pete's, or like Su's. You just had a very simple ceremony with Ed, with a minimal number of witnesses present," he explained.

"Oh, actually there were more witnesses than you think. All the Talking Animals at the Dancing Lawn showed up and it was quite pretty. I think it's more meaningful than a lavish party in a grand hall. And Aslan did show up to officiate our wedding ceremony, so I don't think I will be whining about it," she giggled.

"I see. I didn't know the Talking Beasts were there as well. But, well, as long as both you and Ed are happy, I am pleased," he smiled. "It probably wouldn't be a good idea for you to drink alcohol, but…here's an imaginary toast. Long live our friendship and long may we reign!"


	113. Couples

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, Anon, BlueSky, Emily, Narniafan, Guest, Aslanmane, GoldenAgeNarnia, Connors, QueenLucyfan, Emily, Narniafan, Eleni Archibald, CairParavel, Candy, Guest, Emma, Bella, InesS, CorinQueen, Sue, Lillian, Forget-Me-Nott, optymalna, and all the other guests. :DD**

* * *

 **(Great Hall of Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Ines' POV~

Today was my big day. Wow, it felt so surreal. I was in my dressing room at the moment, looking myself in the mirror. For the first time I had felt so much like a queen. It was mostly because of my dress, I thought. The ivory satin bodice was padded slightly at the hips and narrowed at the waist. It had incorporated floral motifs cut from lace, and the skirt, underskirt trim and bridal train also embedded lace in a similar manner. The main body of the dress was made in ivory and white satin, with soft pleats which unfolded to the floor, finishing in a short train measuring just under three meters in length. As a result, I needed two of my bridesmaids, Lavinia and Sonya, to hold my train for me, in order for me to take a step without tripping. Phew, it was a really 'dangerous' dress to wear but I never wanted to take it off, since so much effort was put into putting it on in the first place.

Now, Uncle Hugh had arrived, standing at the door, as he was going to be the one walking me down the aisle. "Dear goodness, you look beautiful, Ines! I wish Sebastian and Rebecca could be here to see you right now."

"I would _really_ like that too," I replied, sniffing and trying to prevent myself from crying. "I miss them. So much. I really want them to be here on the happiest day of my life. But I'm sure that wherever they are right now they are very happy."

"And very proud of you too, Ines. Your choice, and the new life you are about to lead," my uncle nodded and smiled at me. "Ready whenever you are, Ines. The Great Lion is at the altar already. Now all we need is you."

I received reassuring nods from my two bridesmaids and future ladies in waiting, and turned to nod at Uncle Hugh. "I'm ready. It's time."

So we left the dressing room and went out to meet up with my bridesmaids and Peter's groomsmen. As I approached them, I heard Edmund gently ushering us to hurry because he did not want Gilda standing up for so long, considering she was seven and a half months pregnant already. I was immensely grateful that Gilda had agreed to be my bridesmaid. At first we did not even get along, and had a couple of feuds, but now, she was my bridesmaid. Funny how life worked.

"I'm so nervous," I blurted. "My hands simply will _not_ stop sweating. My teeth are chattering and I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with the cold winter we are in right now."

"That's perfectly normal, Ines," Susan said to me in reassurance. "I felt the same way on my big day too."

"Is everyone ready?" My uncle asked.

The lot of us then shifted into the procession arrangement, stepping into the Great Hall. A bell was rung and the wedding guests quieted down, staring intently at the entrance of the hall. Walking in the front was Kat and Edmund since they were the maid of honor and the best man. They were followed by Susan and Tyrone, and then Lucy and Xavier, and then Gilda and Caspian, and then Madeleine and Mitchell, and finally, it was my turn, arm in arm with Uncle Hugh. Aunt Eileen was probably somewhere in the front row.

Once we got close enough to the altar, the bridesmaids and groomsmen in front of us began to part, going to their respective posts. Now I could see Peter clearly, and I could not take my eyes off him! He looked so magnificent with a golden crown on his head; I could not think of a better way to describe him. In a few minutes' time, I would be his, officially, and that made me feel like the luckiest girl in all of Narnia.

Now it was my turn to join him at the altar. My uncle gave Peter a look of trust and confidence and said, "Please look after my niece. Take good care of her, and make me and her parents proud of her choice."

"I will. I promise," Peter nodded, and took my hand. We exchanged a smile and faced Aslan together. We were so blessed to have the Great Lion officiate our wedding. Sure, we knew it beforehand, but it was still very special and meaningful to us.

Aslan spoke. "Today, we are gathered here to join in matrimony this man and this woman. Peter and Ines, are you here by your free will and ready to be committed to each other from this day onward?"

"I am," Peter and I answered in unison, our voices filled with certainty and affection.

"You may say your vows now," said the Great Lion.

Peter turned to me and went first. "Ines Farmington of Chippingford," he smiled. "Ah, even your name sounds like music to my ears. Well, Ines, I love you. When I first met you, honestly, I had not expected that I would be professing my love for you in front of Aslan, in front of my family members, and in front of all these subjects of mine, because at that time, my heart was broken and I had shut down love. I had completely blocked out the possibility of ever falling in love again. But you refused to allow my walls to stand in your way. You had them tumbling down, brick by brick, and you made me realize that opening up my heart to love you did not mean that I had to forget the ones that I have ever loved. You made me see that my heart is big enough to hold all of you in it. And now, here we are, ready to be joined as husband and wife. I find it magical, really. My heart is open, and for that I thank you. I can't wait to begin a new chapter of my life with you, the family that we can start, and the children that we can raise. I feel so blessed to be here with you right now."

I felt something wet on my cheek, and it felt a little itchy on my skin. How come? What was that? Was my makeup falling off? Ah, I got it. Tears. Tears of joy. Taking a deep breath, I began. "Peter Pevensie, I love you so much. I can't express in a few words the love that I have for you, but I am going to give it a go anyway." Pausing to recompose my thoughts, which had proven to be a difficult task as I was so nervous and so tense but also at the same time so giddy and so happy, I continued. "When we first met, you knew me as a rather impulsive and nosy person. But let me just say that I am not at all sorry that I have made an impression by barging into your chambers like that, and seeing you in…that condition, when we met for the first time," I could not help but stifle a giggle here. "But, Peter, I also want you to know that it was your love that gave me the strength and insight to change some things about myself, for the better, so that I can be the right one for you. It is thanks to you that I have learnt that I can share my opinions without coming across as rude or impolite, and I have learnt to think before I act or speak. Now, I am stronger and wiser and more prepared to step into the role of your Queen consort. It brings me not just relief but also great joy to know that you are proud of me and that you have chosen me to be the person you are going to spend the rest of your life with, in matrimony. I never thought that I could make it, but you have made that happen, and I could not have done it without you. I need you. I will love you with my every breath."

And then, our ring bearer came forward. Peter and I slid our wedding bands onto each other's finger. I felt whole, complete, like I had found my missing puzzle piece.

"With the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife!" Aslan announced. His voice echoed through the walls and reached every ear in the nation. Turning to Peter proudly, He said, "You may kiss the bride."

I did not think that Peter even waited for the Great Lion to finish His sentence to lock lips with me, but I did not think Aslan minded either. And it seemed our guests did not mind as well, as they gave us a standing ovation.

After our kiss, we knew that it was time for my coronation. Trumpkin, our Dear Little Friend, showed up, carrying a red velvet pillow, atop which rested a beautiful crown decorated with plenty of diamonds and pearls. I knelt at the dais at Peter's cue, and he said to his subjects, "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia. People of Narnia, I give you: Her Royal Majesty, High Queen Ines the _Decorous_! May your wisdom grace us forevermore!"

"Long live Queen Ines!" The guests chanted and gave us another round of applause, while Peter placed the crown on my head. To my surprise, it was not that heavy, but right now I wished I had a mirror in front of me because I really wanted to know how I looked. The new me: Ines Farmington of Chippingford, High Queen consort of Narnia.

But now, it was time for me to do something exciting that Susan had done too on her wedding day: throwing the bouquet! I had announced my decision to do so, and right away I had heard many elated squeals as many single women were rushing to the courtyard outside, gathering behind me.

I caught Mitchell looking all confused. Turning to Peter, he asked, "Why is everybody so excited about a bunch of flowers? It looks a little bit childish to me."

"Oh, you weren't there at my sister's wedding," Peter chuckled, and explained the tradition to him. "Meaning, if Madeleine is the one to catch the bouquet, you'll know what to do, pal."

"Pal?" Mitchell laughed. "I think today is _my_ big day, because the High King of Narnia decided to upgrade me to the rank of a 'pal'. Wow, I'm honored. This is better than any peerages."

Not willing to keep the girls waiting any longer, I counted. "ONE, TWO, THREE!" And I threw the bouquet, quickly turning around to see who the lucky one was. Mixed reactions were displayed when _Madeleine_ was the one who caught it. And judging from the look on her face, it was as if _she_ couldn't even believe it herself either.

"Oh, so you really are next," Caspian patted Mitchell on the back with a broad smile on his face. "After me, of course."

Madeleine, with my bouquet in her hands, went over to Mitchell giddily. "So, you know what this means, don't you?" She grinned mischievously as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I do, as a matter of fact," he beamed, equally mischievously, and led Madeleine to another side of the courtyard where they could chat in a more private environment. I got distracted as more and more guests came up to me and Peter to congratulate us.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

"So," said Mitchell as he and Duchess Madeleine went somewhere less noisy.

"So," she giggled somewhat nervously.

"To tell you the truth, even if you hadn't caught the bouquet, or even if Ines hadn't thrown it at all, or even if this tradition is based on nothing, I had been planning to do this," he admitted as he got down on one knee, producing a box from his pocket and opening it. "It's modest, I know, but…it's my parents' ring, and I figured that you'd prefer a meaningful ring than an overly fancy one." The ring sparkled in the sunlight. The round brilliant center stone was complemented by pavé-set diamonds was inspired by the simple beauty of flower buds. "So…Madeleine Wakelin, Duchess of Bleckley," he held her hand affectionately, his tone was earnest, and his gaze was so full of love, admiration and sincerity. "Will you marry me?"

Madeleine gasped and slipped into a very giddy mood, delighted beyond words. " _Oui, oui!_ " She squealed, barely able to contain her mirth. "Yes, I will marry you! But we will have to work on the language thing, won't we?"

"Hmm, we will." Mitchell guffawed and as he rose to his feet he lifted his fiancée off the ground, spinning her around happily as she squeaked and chortled. Madeleine had arrived in Narnia half a year ago, and after pursuing one King and sleeping with another, getting engaged to a common Telmarine man was completely out of her expectations. But love came her way and it was here to stay. She was going to let it.

* * *

 **A/n: This chapter is not the finale! :DD**


	114. Cheating

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, CairParavel, Bella, Emma, BlueSky, Emily, Narniafan, Guest, Anon, Eleni Archibald, Candy, Lillian, InesS, CorinQueen, Sue, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, Connors, optymalna, and all the other guests for taking this story's review count beyond its prequel's. :DD**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

When a group of effusive noblewomen surrounded Ines, I found that this was the perfect opportunity to approach Aslan. And it appeared that the Great Lion was thinking the same thing too.

"I am immensely proud of you, Peter," He said to me. "I knew that you would be able to live a life of happiness even after losing so much."

"That's because I realized that even though I did lose a lot, I haven't lost everything," I replied. "But it wasn't easy, honestly. Of course, I needed Ines' help, but I also needed Helga's, probably even more. She, too, gave me the strength to move on. I take solace in the knowledge that she's waiting for me on the other side. I'm really glad that I won't be lonely in this side."

Aslan nodded. "She does indeed care for you. But there is one question, in particular, stuck in your mind, that is ringing so loud that I can barely hear your other thoughts right now. Perhaps you might feel better if you ask it." He blinked at me and there was a certain kind of warmth in His eyes that could melt away my sorrows.

Of course, I knew what the Great Lion was referring to. "I've met Helga a few times when she visited me in my dreams, but how come I don't get to meet Aylee? Or Roland?" I asked candidly.

He gave a roar of laughter. "Your son and the little Princess have been begging to meet their father too, in fact. But you, like them, must be patient. The less patient you are, the more time you will have to spend on waiting until you can be reunited with them."

"Aslan…" I pleaded, but then I did not pester Him any longer about it because I figured that if He had other plans for me, then who was I to change his mind? Besides, I had waited for 1300 years already. I guessed it would not hurt too much to wait a little bit longer. Not to mention they were worth waiting for.

"I see you have already understood, Peter," said the Great Lion gently. "On your journey eastward you may find that the family you are eager to start with Ines could well have a new member. It may not be as simple as you think, my son, but what you have asked for, I have not overlooked."

I nodded seriously. "I will keep that in mind then. Thank you, Great Lion. For everything."

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

Ah, how I loved weddings. A wedding that coincided with New Year's Eve made my mood even better. I had now come to realize that all of my siblings are married already. Even Caspian was about to get married in 19 days. I was the only member of the royal family who remained unmarried. I was wondering when I might become the bride and not just a bridesmaid or a maid of honor. But I also found that there was a problem because even if I were to be a bride, I did not know who my groom would be. Or at least I was not certain about it. My heart was telling me that it ought to be Xavier, but then how come I did not feel sure about it? Oh, right, because there was somebody else who came into my life and was stealing my heart, whether or not he was doing so consciously.

During the reception, I spotted Chester and his lady courter, Lady Louisa, dancing, and for some reason it made me frown in jealousy. Perhaps this was how Xavier had felt when he saw me and Chester dancing. I had not yet seen or spoken to Chester even since our lunch on Christmas Day, but I had my chance when I saw Xavier joining his brothers in a conversation. Once the dance ended with the song, briskly I approached Chester. Preferring to have some privacy, we went outside to a courtyard to chat, this time making sure we had a cloak to keep ourselves warm.

"Finally I can have a moment alone with you," I said. It was snowing a little outside.

"Oh, I didn't know you wanted to speak with me. Had I known, I would have asked you to dance," he replied with a shrug.

"Why didn't you, then?"

He was silent for a moment before replying. "Well, firstly, I didn't want your well-mannered courter to pick another fight with me or stir up some trouble at the High King's wedding. And secondly I simply didn't know if you had wanted to be around me."

I frowned. "Why wouldn't I want you around?"

"Because of what happened – or what didn't happen, but nearly would have – in the balcony of your bedchambers in the Telmarine Castle last week. I didn't want you thinking that I was crossing the line or overstepping my boundaries. That was why I didn't approach you in person but I did manage to find a way to send flowers to you a couple of days ago," he answered.

"I suppose that explains it…"

"I hope you liked it, by the way," he added.

"Oh, I did like it, I did. A bouquet of pink larkspurs can easily make my day," I replied mirthfully, telling him nothing about Xavier's follow-up bouquet. "I also liked the little card attached to it and what you wrote on it. I wanted to thank you for it. That was one of the reasons why I wanted to have a word with you. But by the way, I was just wondering…how did you know that the larkspur is my favorite flower?"

"Oh, I simply asked a friend," he answered mysteriously.

"A friend called Gilda, I bet," I giggled.

"A friend called Edmund, actually," he revealed. It brought me back to my conversation with Edmund the other day, before we got into an intense spar. I could recall him telling me that he was not taking any sides except for mine. Just because he told Chester about my preferences did not mean that he favored Chester over anybody else that might be pursuing me. Nobody could be more fair than Edmund, after all. Even Aslan saw that in him...he was not known as the Just for nothing.

Chester and I just stood in silence for a while, watching the snowflakes fall from the sky to the ground. It seemed a bit silly and idle to just do that, but I felt a sense of serenity and peace in doing that. The tranquil environment we were presently situated in formed a bright contrast with the hustling and bustling indoors with a party going on. I liked both atmospheres, to be honest, but right now, this moment with Chester really felt quite nice and I wanted it to last forever.

"You know, for some time, I didn't like snow," I piped up, holding my head a little higher.

"Because of the hundred years of winter caused by Jadis?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. "You just read my mind."

"But what made you like it afterward?"

"Because without winter, there can be no spring. It reminds me that hardships are bound to come to an end someday, and there will be good times again," I explained. "By the way, you've already started reading _The Pevensie Dynasty_ , right? How do you like the book?"

"I love it. The illustrations really helped, too. I'm a bit of a bookworm, you know," he chuckled. "I think I will be able to finish it before I leave for Archenland."

I nodded, but I knew I felt a bit saddened at the thought of him leaving my Court and going back to his home, for some reason. "But you're only going to leave after Caspian's wedding, right? Because it's in less than 3 weeks and I'm sure Gilda will be there as well, so you should be there too. Besides, Ed is turning 17 next week," I blurted.

"Of course. I'll be staying for the next royal wedding as well. So you're going to have to be stuck in the same palace as me for the next 3 weeks or so," he laughed.

"Oh, I don't mind that at all," I replied, giggling as we reached a gazebo and decided to go inside. "You're covered in snowflakes, you know?" I chortled and ruffled his hair tenderly.

"So are you," he guffawed. "If I hadn't known better I would have said it was dandruff," he joked, doing the same to my hair as well. "Wait, don't move," he said suddenly, and I froze. "You've got one on your eyelash," he cooed. I shut my eyes and he blew gently on my eyelashes. Afterwards, my eyes fluttered open and met directly with his warm, brown eyes, staring back into mine. His gaze was somewhat intense.

We just looked at each other in silence, although my heart was beating rather loudly and it was racing. For reasons unknown, I was a bit afraid that he could hear my heart beating so loudly. There was nothing I could do to slow its beating and it did not help when he stepped even closer to me, leaning in slowly. I did not push him away or pull back. Instead, I leaned in too, and eventually, our lips had met. The strong gusts of wind outside, as well as the folk tunes that could still faintly be heard, including the smell of the trees – all of that was irrelevant now. There were only the two of us, and the taste of his lips on mine.

He had his arms around me and I was about to wrap mine around his body as well, but then it struck me that my hands were searching for the familiarity of Xavier's build and warmth, not another's. The thought of Xavier had invaded my mind, causing a jerk of my elbows. As a result, my eyes flew open and I bolted away from Chester's embrace, panting in shock and in realization of what we had just done.

"Shit," I blurted very unromantically, killing the mood. "Sorry. Chester, I'm so sorry. I just…" I panted, looking away.

He shook his head, the firm look in his eyes not departing. "There's no need for explanations or apologies, Lucy," he stated resolutely. "We both felt it, our attraction, and you know it. I, for one, won't deny that I feel something for you...and it's leaning toward the romantic end of the spectrum. You feel the same way as I do, and that's why we kissed," he replied calmly, his reaction once again contrasting starkly with mine.

"Oh, no, no, no," I muttered frantically, covering my mouth. "No, this is wrong! _You're_ wrong. There's nothing between us. _I_ am courting Xavier and _you_ are courting Louisa," I iterated rather unconvincingly, unable to look him in the eye. "We should _not_ have kissed."

"But we did kiss," he said truthfully. "You don't have to deny your heart what it wants, Lucy."

"No!" I repeated myself, this time louder. But I knew that I was simply telling _myself_ to back off, not telling him to do so. Remorse had taken over me; I could feel it coursing in my veins. "This _cannot_ happen again, Chester. It will _never_ happen again. Don't you _dare_ utter a word to a soul about this," I said fiercely before leaving the gazebo, scurrying back into the ballroom, although the taste of his kiss still lingered, and it could never be washed away.


	115. New Year's Eve

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, Anon, BlueSky, Emily, Narniafan, Connors, QueenLucyfan, Aslanmane, GoldenAgeNarnia, Guest, EC, CairParavel, Eleni Archibald, Emma, Bella, InesS, CorinQueen, Lillian, Sue, Candy, Lina 59, Tinee Dancer, royal, and all the other guests for taking this story beyond 2k reviews! :DDD**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Lucy's POV~

I practically ran back to the ballroom, horrified at what I had just done without thinking. All I wanted to do was stay as far away as possible from that damned gazebo, from the spot where Chester and I were standing. My heart was beating way too fast and I was panting, but I had to keep running. I needed to find a way to end this dilemma I was facing, and I was able to come up with a solution, much to my relief and surprise too. To make this work, I needed to find Xavier, right now. It was a rather extreme way of dealing with this predicament, but it was the only way I found, no matter how crazy it sounded.

Luckily, I found Xavier engrossed in conversation with his two brothers. Practically throwing myself at Xavier, I clung to his arm.

"Hi, love," Xavier said to me, smiling, while his brothers bowed at me and greeted me formally.

"Hello," I replied sweetly, trying to maintain my composure and look collected even though my mind was a mess. "Xavier, can we go somewhere quieter to talk, please?" I requested, smiling as if everything was alright when everything was so not alright.

"Of course," he nodded, and said a quick 'excuse me' to his brothers. I took his hand and dragged him through the crowds of exhilarated wedding guests, ignoring everybody in the way or the bows and curtsies out of politeness. Hastily, I brought Xavier to a quieter corridor.

"Lucy, what is it? You look rather nervous. Is everything alright?" He asked, looking a bit concerned but also curious.

"I'm fine," I said quickly. Rashly, we rounded a corner and I pushed him against the wall, catching him off guard. Pulling his face closer to mine, I kissed him deeply. He welcomed the kiss and made it last. We had made out for a while before one or the other of us had wanted to pull apart from the contact.

Grinning, he asked, "You stole me away from the party just to kiss me?"

"It sounded tempting," I said breathlessly and shrugged. That was not exactly a lie. "And I am allowed to."

"Of course you are," he said, tilting my chin to give me a softer kiss. He was so oblivious to what had just happened between me and Chester, and that only made me feel even guiltier.

"But that was actually not the main reason," I added hastily. It probably was unwise to keep acting on impulse, but at the moment I felt as if I was left with no other option. "There is something else. I…" I bit my lip and paused, but did not hesitate. "I…have been thinking that…you know, I see that all of my siblings are married and it makes them so happy to be eternally bonded to and united with the one they love, and it makes me yearn for that kind of marital happiness too," I explained. Again, I was not lying. "So what I am saying is that…I want to get married. And I am asking _you_ , right here and right now, Xavier Holloway-Ridgeway of Millville, will you marry me?"

* * *

~Xavier's POV~

I gulped and looked at Lucy with widened eyes. That was the last thing I had expected her to say to me, since I had always thought that _I_ ought to be the one proposing, not her. But I did not want to keep her waiting for a response, so once that 'oh my goodness' moment was over for me, I knew what to do. Beaming, I got down on one knee.

"Lucy," I said lovingly as I took her hand. "I don't have a ring with a shiny rock at the moment, but I can give you my heart, my love, all of me. I am a greedy guy; I don't just want a life of happiness; want it to be spent with you. True love is so rare and therefore so precious but I think I have found it with you. So it would be my honor to be your husband…if you will be my wife?"

I watched as she broke into a smile, the happiest I had ever seen her in. "Of course I will!" She answered in a squeaky voice due to excitement.

"Lucy Pevensie, you make me so happy," I said once I stood up, barely able to stop smiling. She threw her arms on my shoulder while I wrapped my arms around her waist. We kissed to seal the deal, prepared to commit ourselves to each other in lifelong matrimony.

"Come on," she said afterward, giving my hand a squeeze. "We better announce this to everybody before midnight."

I nodded and we raced to the stage of the ballroom where a band was performing. The music had stopped playing, the people stopped dancing, and all eyes were on us now.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but Marquess Xavier and I have some important news to announce," Lucy began. Whispers arose all at once, people making guesses under their breaths. "Xavier and I are going to get married!"

Gasps filled the room for a moment, but then they were quickly replaced by a round of applause that sounded like thundering. Lucy and I exchanged heartwarming smiles before sharing a kiss. I look in the direction of my family members and found my brothers whistling at me proudly, cheering too. My father was looking eager and saying something to my mother, quite possibly asking if he was allowed to drink to that now. She simply rolled her eyes in response, although she was smiling.

I looked around to see how Lucy's family members were reacting to this news. They were taking it pretty well, and so far neither King Peter nor King Edmund was trying to slice me with their swords yet, so I breathed out in relief. Although I did find that Queen Gilda looked a bit…displeased upon the announcement of my engagement to Lucy. Yet before I could figure out why, somebody had announced that it was almost midnight and the countdown had commenced. Less than ten seconds later, I was sharing my New Year's kiss with Lucy, while fireworks went off in the night sky.

* * *

~Chester's POV~

I could not believe what I was hearing and seeing. Lucy, engaged to that guy?! Nice try. Perhaps pigs could fly too.

But the realness of this was cemented by the celebratory applause and the wedding guests rushing to the stage to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Everybody was eager to offer their blessing, except for me, of course, because I just could not understand why one minute Lucy would be kissing me but the next she would be engaged to another guy. Was she merely playing games with me? I could not take it, their revoltingly happy smiles and that triumphant look on his damn face, as if telling me that I might have won a jousting tournament but the ultimate victory was his because he got the girl. He just had to show me, rub it in my face and shove it down my throat, that he was the one who had the last laugh. I lost. My jaw hardened and I gritted my teeth together. Images began to infiltrate my mind: Lucy wearing her wedding gown and walking down the aisle to meet that abominable guy at the altar, Lucy placing a crown on his head declaring him King consort of Narnia, Lucy sleeping with that disgusting piece of – ugh! I was so done. I had had enough. I was going to leave this ballroom, and I was going return to my own bedchambers, for good. It was where I could drink away my woes and wallow in my own misery, and nobody could stop me.

Although my gait was brisk, it appeared that somebody had still managed to catch up with me. I did not turn around to see who it was because I did _not_ want to know who it was. I simply was not interested, so sod it. I sped up, but the person following me had simply called out my name.

"Chester! Chester, wait!"

It was Louisa. Sighing, I slowed down, but did not halt in my tracks. She had caught up with me now. "Leaving so soon? I thought we were going to have our New Year's kiss but then…"

"I'm so bloody tired, Louisa," I snapped, trying not to snarl at her. "I just want to go to sleep. Today has been a long day."

"Is that really why you decided to leave the party so abruptly? Because normally it should be the newlyweds who would leave first," she said, with a questionable look on her face.

I frowned at her, looking slightly annoyed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged. "I simply find it strange that you want to leave and retire for the night, right after Queen Lucy announced her engagement to her courter, Marquess…Marquess…"

"Xavier."

"Right. I forgot his name," she nodded. She then looked at me expectantly as if I was supposed to say something, but I did not really know what to say.

I shrugged lazily. "No, it has nothing to do with that," I lied.

"Then why do you look so upset?" She asked relentlessly.

I huffed. "Because Lucy is a good friend of mine and I think she can do a lot better than that Marquess, alright? I really, really don't like him. Honestly, Lucy deserves someone better."

"Someone like you?" She said straightforwardly. Wow, I had not expected her to be so direct. Or was sour, bitter jealousy written all over my face?

"Well, I never said that," I stated unconvincingly. "Why are you suggesting that?"

"No reason."

I sighed. "Louisa, come on. I'm with you and we are courting, are we not?"

"Yes, we are, but –"

"Exactly, so what is your problem?!"

"Alright! I'm sorry, then. I'm just going to stop asking about you and Her Majesty. But I also want to let you know that if you're feeling upset or angry, I can certainly make you feel better," she said, her tone softening as she stepped closer to me, close enough to kiss me, just a peck on the lips. It made me smile, a little.

"How do you plan on making me feel better?" I asked, embracing her, knowing she would not push me away like I committed a serious crime or something along those lines.

She smiled mysteriously. "My bed or your bed?"

I chose the latter, because we were nearer to it. Once the door was shut, we peeled off our clothes rather urgently. She probably was even needier than I was. In no time, we were fully naked and making love in a rush of passion. However, my mind was still filled with images of Lucy, and the scene of our first kiss kept replaying in my mind. Our kisses grew rougher and hungrier as our movements accelerated. Amidst our fervency, she had decided to flip me over and ride me instead. But when I looked up at the woman atop me, all I could see was Lucy. I could see _Lucy's_ blue eyes gazing back into mine seductively, _Lucy's_ locks of light brown hair falling perfectly onto her breasts, _Lucy's_ perky nipples tinted pink as I reached up to pinch them playfully. _Lucy's_ smile forever imprinted in my mind, and _Lucy's_ voice forever ringing in my head. She let out a soft gasp, surely meant to spur me on. Her hips continued to roll against mine tirelessly and she moaned in pleasure, entwining her hands in mine. I twitched inside of her and shut my eyes as I was about to reach my high. And when I did, I lost control, as if my vocal chords were not really up to me to command. The only sound that escaped my mouth as I came undone was "Lu…"


	116. A Long Night

**A/n: Thank you PeterCaspianRlz, LOVEM, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, Bella, Emma, CairParavel, BlueSky, Anon, Narniafan, Emily, Guest, Eleni Archibald, royal, Lillian, Candy, CorinQueen, InesS, Sue, QueenLucyfan, GoldenAgeNarnia, Aslanmane, Connors, and all the other guests. :DDDDD**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Peter's POV~

Not long after Lu made the announcement of her engagement, Ines and I decided that it was time for us to retire to our bedchambers as it was past midnight already. So she sent for Duchess Lavinia and Marchioness Sonya to help her out of her gown and into more comfortable, easily removable clothing, which meant her nightgown. Her ladies in waiting would store her gown in her old chambers, and she would join me in _our_ chambers once she was ready.

I stripped down to my boxers and waited for her. Soon enough the door opened and she slipped into the room, looking exhilarated, but still a little bit tentative. I hopped off the bed and we met each other halfway, kissing in the middle of the room. She looked so happy and that had made me so happy. She let out a slight giggle, but I could sense that she was a little tense, so I decided to offer her something that could calm her nerves before we got the highlight of the night.

"Do you want something to drink?" I suggested. "It could relax you," I explained. "Or would you like me to go down on you first?"

She looked around our room, and her sight landed on a bottle of lychee liqueur. "I have an idea," she said mischievously, energetically taking off her nightgown. "In fact, let _me_ go down on you first," she said giddily. Holding my hand, she brought me to the table. She opened the bottle and drank from it uninhibitedly. Quickly dropping to her knees, she pulled my boxers down and took me into her mouth. Her zeal was unexpected but I was obviously enjoying it; my physiological response sure had shown that, as my manhood took little time in engorging. Between licks and strokes she would take a swing from the bottle, and before the fizzy feeling of the drink could completely subside, my rod would be partly inserted into her mouth again, allowing my sensitive tip to savor the enhanced sensations. I found it fascinating that Ines, a virgin, could come up with something so creative that I, such an experienced man, had never tried before. I thought it was that novel element that made me appreciate this act so much, and clearly my body was liking it. I began to slowly buck my hips against her mouth, but 'slowly' did not last long and neither did I, for the pressure that her tongue had created had worked wonders. I tossed my head back — my body was controlling my mind rather than the other way round — and came in her mouth.

She swallowed and got to her feet, looking just as satisfied as I was. Nothing pleased me more than seeing her enjoy it. She took another swing from the bottle and licked her lips happily.

"It's no fair that you're still clothed while I'm not," I said playfully, and proceeded to tickle her neck. Giggling, she removed her negligee and her panties and stood before me comfortably. This was the least shy I'd ever seen her. Seeing that she was able to come up with such a creative spin on a blowjob, I decided that we could try something she had never tried before, too.

I led her to the bed. Settling on my back, I motioned for her to straddle me, but this time she would be straddling my chest instead, facing my toes. Guiding her, she leaned forward so that she could have easy access to my below-the-belt area just as I had access to hers. She understood what we were doing now. I kept her on top for now so that she could control the intensity of oral pressure against her sensitive parts by how hard she pressed against my mouth. Expertly, I began to lick her slick slit, pleased with how ready she was. I also got to stroke her buttocks and thighs and I could not even describe how absolutely amazing it felt. At the same time, she was also getting me hard again. Good thing I had a relatively short refractory period. I was not expecting her to pleasure me to completion, but I was going to do that to her. Selfishly, I liked to see her body quiver in pleasure, and it did not take long for me to figure out what had to be done to achieve that gratifying effect. As I sent her all the way to her climax, she had to remove my length from her mouth to let out a somewhat loud moan in ecstasy, followed by a few whimpers that sounded just as glorious. My tongue delved in deeper, allowing her body to convulse atop mine. It was very rewarding; her reactions could always send my libido mountain high, my patience valley low, wanting to spread her thighs river wide. (She could call my name and I'd be _there_ in a hurry; no lie.) But since, apparently, tonight was all about trying new things, I had the perfect position in mind. I motioned for her to lie on her right side, with me behind her, so that we were both facing the same direction.

"Ready?" I whispered considerately.

"Ready," she nodded. She even pushed her butt toward me as I entered her, as slowly as I could manage. She gasped.

"Does it hurt?" I asked tentatively.

"A little," she answered breathily.

"Should we stop?"

"No!" She protested, and I chuckled.

"You want me to continue?"

"Mm. Yes."

"You want to feel my entire shaft in you? Don't you worry; I think it will fit perfectly," I teased her, allowing the sensitive skin on her neck to feel my warm breath.

"Please," she moaned, placing her hand on mine and squeezing it once.

"Ah, that's more like it, dear," I cooed, before kissing her neck and continued sliding in and out of her, while making sure that she could adjust to my pace. Then I picked up some more speed, as did our breathing. Once she had gotten used to the sensations that my steady thrusts had brought, I could introduce her to another, to add to the mix. While she kept her hand on my thigh, I proceeded to explore the most tucked-away area of her private parts. I did not need hands-on instructions; my digits could give her exactly the type of touch she needed. The fact that we were so close just enhanced the intimacy and honestly, it was perfect for a wedding night. I thrusted quicker now, and her hand replaced mine. Deciding to allow her to touch herself, I reached up to her breasts and gave them a good squeeze. My movements were even faster now, and so were the strokes of her fingers on her protruding mount. Because she knew just where to touch herself and how much pressure to apply, she had no trouble hitting her high. I could feel her muscles squeeze around my rod, causing me to grunt in ecstasy. The squeezes continued, and I was sent straight to my climax like an arrow released from a skilled archer's bow. I growled at the overwhelming bliss and finished in her, and pulled out from her afterward, though reluctantly, I had to admit.

I rolled over to lie on my back, and she followed suit. With a smile on my face as we panted, I asked smugly, "how great was it?"

She chuckled. "As great as it was exhausting."

"But totally worth it, right?" I guffawed.

She chortled though her eyelids were getting heavy. "Totally."

"I love you," I said affectionately as we curled under the covers.

"I love you t…"

It looked as if she had fallen asleep mid-sentence. Cute.

* * *

~Chronicler's POV~

It had been a long night, but now it had come to an end, as had the year. Queen Gilda, being pregnant, was easily the most exhausted person in Cair Paravel. Good thing she had King Edmund give her a back massage. Feeling much better now, she could go to sleep, and he took the spot beside hers on the large, comfy bed.

"You know," she sighed contentedly.

"Hmm?"

"We've never actually really _seriously_ talked about names for our tiny human. But we'll need one in about 6 weeks," she stated. "We need to make up our minds."

"You're right. But we don't know if our tiny human is a boy or a girl. We could talk about it now, if you're not too tired," he replied, grinning.

"Yes, let's talk about it now," she nodded, pulling the covers further up. "Do you want a little prince or a little princess?"

"I don't have a preference, really," he shrugged. "But in the case of a little princess I suggest Cheyenne as a name for her."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "After your ex, huh?"

He raised his eyebrows in a similar manner. "Jealous?"

"Not at all. Because I'm the one who got to marry you. She may have met you first, I'm calling dibs on you," she joked, chortling.

"Looks like you've managed to bagsy me," he guffawed in reply. "Well, and if our tiny human turns out to be a little prince?"

"Oh, no doubt I'd name him after the most revered King in the history of Archenland," she said mysteriously albeit zealously.

"Me?" He said jokingly. "Oh, I'm flattered."

"Don't flatter yourself. I mean King Tristan Colson," she giggled.

"And what's so special about him?" He snorted. "Wait, the name sounds familiar. But I can't put my finger on it. What's this Tristan guy known for?"

She chuckled. "Well, his reign was such a long time ago, but we Archenlanders never forget that he was the one who managed to resist Jadis' invasion. When the White Witch terrorized Narnia she sought to conquer Archenland as well but King Tristan didn't let that happen. Although the Narnians failed since the ruler of Narnia at that time got killed by Jadis, his children sought refuge in King Tristan's Court and he allowed them to stay there safely. He also allowed plenty of Narnian refugees to flee to Archenland, and he protected Archenland against the 100 years of winter."

"Ah, I remember him now. Peridan told me about him," he beamed proudly. "Anyway, I would very much like our son to bear the name Tristan. He'd be just as great as his namesake, or even greater, no doubt."

After numerous kisses and a few minutes of making conversation with their unborn child, which caused Gilda to laugh happily, she chose a more serious topic and used a more serious tone.

"By the way," she said to Edmund. "You never told me about Lucy and — about Lucy planning to get married."

"That's because I didn't know about it either, until she made it public tonight. I don't think she was exactly 'planning' to get married. I mean, we didn't exactly plan that either, did we, eh?" He nudged her tenderly.

"She's just 15 though," she protested.

He shrugged. "She already was betrothed to him when she was just 14. If she still chooses to be with him now that she's old enough to be properly engaged, there's obviously something real there and I'm not about to stop her from marrying him."

"She's too young," she continued gruffly.

"No, she's not. I mean, she certainly looks young, that's why nobody ever recalls that she's grown up once already, back then," he replied softly. "But I was there. I saw her grow and mature."

"Well, either way, I think she's making a big mistake. How can she just determine that that boy is the right one for her?" She questioned disgruntledly.

"He did give her a lot of support when she was plagued by the false accusation of fraternizing with the late Tisroc of Calormen via marriage," he pointed out.

"So?" She snorted. "That doesn't make him good husband material."

"You really don't like him much, do you?" He smiled at her, not the least bit bothered.

"How can I like someone who beat up my best friend for no apparent reason?!" She folded her arms and tried to sit upright to reason with him, but he calmed her down before she could move around too much. "I simply hold the belief that there are other men, who are much more mature and less impulsive, who Lucy would be better off with. I mean, why would you want her to be married to a rash and violent person, Edmund?" She huffed.

"By 'other men' I think you just mean Chester," he said smartly.

"Well, I'm not wrong in saying that Lucy would totally be better off with Bates," she said adamantly.

"That may be true, but don't forget that he's courting your lady in waiting," he pointed out.

She pursed her lips. "Right," she said curtly. "Anyway, I think Bates didn't much appreciate that Lucy's engaged now."

"Hmm? And what makes you think so?"

"Didn't you see the way he stormed off right after Lucy made her important announcement?" She inquired. "I thought you'd have noticed it. He left. Briskly and rather sulkily too, might I add. It's like he doesn't feel like congratulating the newly engaged couple at all," she sighed. "I should go and talk to him, see if he's alright and all that," she said, lifting the covers off her body and attempting to get up again, but she was quickly stopped by him.

"What? Not now, sweetheart," he said. "It's almost 2 in the morning. He might have been upset but I think it's more likely that he's asleep now. And waking him from slumber won't exactly cheer him up. So wait till tomorrow morning to be the best friend that he needs, alright?"

She nodded slowly and snuggled back up to him. "Alright."

* * *

 **A/n: This is NOT the finale! ;DDDD**


	117. Finale

**A/n: Thank you LOVEM, PeterCaspianRlz, QueenElenaofnarnia, EC, BlueSky, Narniafan, Emily, Guest, Anon, GoldenAgeNarnia, QueenLucyfan, Connors, Aslanmane, Bella, Emma, CairParavel, Eleni Archibald, Sue, InesS, CorinQueen, royal, Daisy, Lillian, Candy, RedRose, katines4ever, crown, thefourpevensies, Nicky, and all the other guests. :DD**

* * *

 **(Cair Paravel, Narnia)**

~Lucy's POV~

I had gone to sleep last night relatively mirthfully, but in the morning, which was right now, I knew I would feel troubled all over again. Still, life went on. I had Greta get me ready for breakfast. After that, I sat in front of my vanity mirror and before I knew it I was in deep contemplation.

Not many hours ago I had got engaged to Xavier. I really wanted to be with him, because I was in love with him, and I would really love to start a family with him. It was the right thing to do. But it was not as if this right could really justify the wrong in kissing Chester. I felt so bad about cheating on Xavier and hiding this from him, but I could not just blab it out to him right now, could I?

At the same time, to make myself feel worse, I also felt bad for Chester, because I saw the look on his face when I publicly announced my engagement to Xavier. Goodness, Chester was crestfallen. But why should I care?

Or perhaps it did not matter why. It only mattered that I did care. Biting my lip, I decided that I should probably go and talk to Chester, in hope that it might make him feel better, but I doubted if he would really listen to me, or if he would ever want to see my face again.

Still, it was worth a try. It was considerably early in the morning, and everybody had gone to bed pretty late last night, so I would not expect breakfast to be served so soon. It was the perfect time for me to go to Chester's room and seek him out. But on my way, I had passed by the guest chambers assigned to Gilda's lady in waiting, Lady Louisa, Greta's and Marta's second eldest sister. When the door to Lady Louisa's room creaked open, I turned around instinctively and my jaw dropped when I saw that the person exiting her bedroom was not herself, and it was not Gilda either, but rather, it was her courter, Chester.

Did Chester spend the night in Lady Louisa's bed? Uncontrollably and inevitably, a sense of jealousy sprang up in my heart and I had strenuously repressed it so that it would not show on my traitorous facial expressions, but I thought that ultimately I had failed.

Chester had noticed me now. "Good morning," he said somewhat sarcastically, sounding forced, as if he was only saying it because he absolutely _had_ to since I was a Queen. He seemed as if he was not even bothered to wait for my response. He adjusted the collar of his shirt, as he made his way back to his own guest room, which was not far away.

"I was expecting a bow from you," I said with a clipped accent.

"And I was expecting a 'good morning' from you," he replied grumpily, not once looking over his shoulder.

"But what would be the point in saying that? Since we both know you must have had a very good morning. And quite probably a very good night too," I bitched back at him.

"Oh, about that, I was actually having a really good morning, until I saw you. It really ruined the great night I had with my lady courter. So, in order to not make things even worse, you're going to have to excuse me, because I need to take a bath and then get myself ready for breakfast," he sighed for dramatic effect. "That amount of late night exercising does wear one out."

I glowered at him. I would not let him have the last word, so I followed him to his bedchambers and slid into his room before he could shut the door. I did not need his permission; this was _my_ Court he was presently in.

"Get out," he demanded grouchily.

"Why don't you make me?" I challenged, folding my arms across my chest, with not the slightest intention to back down.

He shrugged nonchalantly, removing his jacket and absentmindedly placing it on a hook. "Stay if you want, then. I just don't think your lord fiancé would be very pleased if he were to have knowledge that you are here, in my bedroom, alone with me."

"Don't worry about him," I said indifferently, and decided that I had to ask him some questions of my own, especially given what I had witnessed this morning. "Did you actually sleep with her?"

He paused for a moment and gave a cold laugh, proceeding to remove his boots. "'Her'? Louisa? Why do you care?" He questioned dispassionately. "You're engaged now. Right after kissing me. That's just the best timing ever. I bet you and your lord fiancé had such a great laugh after that. I bet you were thinking about how stupid I was, to think that you at least felt something for me, which explains why we kissed."

"Excuse me?!" I raised my voice in anger, putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh, you're excused. The door's that way," he replied with an unnervingly calm voice.

" _I_ was the one who laughed? _You kissed me_! You were the one playing with me, _toying_ with my feelings. You kissed me, and then you spent the night with your courter, surely to get laid. That is a wonderful way to show me that what you feel for me is genuine!" I argued hotly and marched toward him, insisting on eye contact.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," he chuckled icily. "You were the one who decided to get engaged to that guy. Are you just a faithful partner like that? Talk about loyalty, huh. If you want to marry him, why would you have kissed me? To play with me, of course," he said confrontationally, inching closer to me now.

" _You_ were the one who kissed me! Remember?! I didn't ask for it." I glared at him, gritting my teeth.

"You make it seem as if I forced you into the kiss. Well, I didn't. You even kissed me back, by your own will. But in the end you chose your fiancé, so I think I have the right to bed my courter too. At least, at the end of the day, I can be with her in a way that you can never be with me," he smirked.

My breathing became heavier. "Think you're winning, don't you? Well let me remind you, _Your Grace_ , that you are in my Court, so I don't appreciate that you are sharing a bedroom – or a bed, for that matter – with someone who is not your fiancée or your wife," I said unconvincingly, albeit seething at him already.

He chuckled again. "That's weak. But I can do as you say and just go straight to Louisa's room to propose to her, so that she'd be my fiancée and then you'd have nothing to say about me sharing a bed with her. You wanna bet? You wanna bet that she's gonna say yes to me if I ask for her hand in marriage, right now?"

I snorted. "Lady Louisa is my subject. If I were to forbid her union with you, I could issue an edict, and she'd have no choice but to obey her Queen."

"Yes, well, you may be able to boss her around, but you most certainly can't boss _me_ around, because I am not your subject and you are not my Queen," he retorted unfalteringly.

"You better do as I say!" I growled.

"Or what?!" He questioned defiantly, with a recalcitrant stare that was very intense. His face was as close to me as it was last night in the gazebo, which meant that surely he could sense that I was breathing faster now.

"Or I'll…" I really was at a loss for words. I could make false threats and say that I could banish him from my Court, but would I really do that? I knew I would not, because I did not want to let him go. Suddenly, the image of Chester in bed with his courter had rushed into my head. I got so jealous and frustrated that what I had done next had surprised both him and myself. Grabbing his face and pulling him closer to me, I lured him in for a deep kiss. He was not expecting it, but he did not protest, either. No words were exchanged; our desire was evident. I gasped when he decided to surprise me by turning me around so that he could kiss my chin and jawline, while he reached up for the straps of my dress so he could pull them down. Unabashedly, he sucked on my skin and he was not gentle. I had my eyes closed in pleasure, and a moan escaped my lips when I felt his lips on the spot right underneath my earlobe. When my dress fell to the ground, I stepped out of it and turned around to face him, so that I could pull his tunic over his head. Our lips met again, and this time he had lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. While I was kissing his neck, he had walked us to the bed and laid me down on it, his hot body atop mine.

Looking into my eyes, he muttered, "I don't understand you. I don't know what you want anymore."

"That's fine," I said breathily and gave him another kiss on the lips. "Right now I know exactly what it is that I want."

With sophisticated ease, I had rolled over so I could be on top of him. Straddling him, I continued to kiss his neck and suck on his earlobe, making him grunt in pleasure. Tantalizingly, I began to kiss his bare chest, and all the while our eye contact was not lost. Going all the way down, I had reached his belt buckle. Undoing it without difficulty, I pulled his trousers down and swiped them across the bed.

"Now let me show you a good time," I smirked confidently. He would never want to go back to his courter after this. I leaned in to kiss him deeply again as he began to loosen the ties of my corset.

"Bates?" Suddenly, a distant voice came from outside the door and a few knocks ensued. "Hey, it's Colson. You awake and up for a chat?"

Both Chester and I froze, our eyes widening in shock and in fear, staring blankly at the door that had only just occurred to us as one that we had forgotten to lock.

* * *

 **A/n: The sequel will be up next week. Keep guessing in the meantime! :DD**


End file.
